Romance autour du Monde
by Clairegleek78
Summary: Chris est fou amoureux de Darren... Il veut absolument lui faire savoir... Histoire sortie de mon imagination...en plusieurs chapitres ...Nombre indéterminé pour le moment... Ceci est juste une fiction...ou un rêve peut-être :
1. Chapter 1

**Résumé :** Chris est fou amoureux de Darren... Il veut absolument lui faire savoir...

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient mise à part l'histoire

**Note De L'auteur** : Histoire sortie de mon imagination...en plusieurs chapitres ...Nombre indéterminé pour le moment... Ceci est juste une fiction...ou un rêve peut-être..

Chapitre 1

« Nostalgie »

Fin Février 2012.

Il y a une heure, ils étaient encore tous à l'Auditorium afin de tourner la dernière scène de l'épisode final de la saison 3. Le dernier de la série sans doute...

Tous étaient déjà nostalgiques des décors, des caméras, de leurs personnages qu'ils adoraient incarner...et n'arrivaient pas à quitter les lieux.

Tout le cast ainsi que toute l'équipe de la série étaient réunis dans la salle de chant où un buffet rempli de petits fours, vienoiseries et autres prenait une bonne partie de l'espace. Cependant, toutes les gorges étaient serrées et personne ne se sentait apte à ingurgiter quoique ce soit.

Les discutions étaient basés sur tout et n'importe quoi mais aucun membre de Glee n'osait aborder le sujet de leur « future carrière » car ils ne savaient vraiment pas ce que les prochains mois leurs réserveraient.

Allaient-ils devoir se quitter ? Ils allaient sans aucun doute moins se voir, se cottoyer...et ça, ça leur était insoutenable... Surtout pour Chris, qui n'avait toujours pas avouer ses sentiments envers Darren... Ah Darren, son Darren comme il en parlait seul devant son mirroir après chaque journée de tournage pour son rituel de démaquillage intense.

Cela faisait plus d'un an maintenant que Chris avait craqué sur le beau Darren. Il avait cependant essayer de lui faire comprendre par des gestes ou des paroles qui auraient pu mettre la puce à l'oreille de Darren mais le concerné n'y avait pas fait attention ou bien l'avait-il remarqué mais déviait toute tentative d'approche de Chris.

Darren coinsidérait Chris comme un véritable ami sans affinité amoureuse. Il adorait être en sa compagnie et passaient la plus part de leur temps libre ensemble, ce qui rendait Chris à la fois heureux mais rempli de désarroi.

C'était donc le moment ou jamais ! C'était aujourd'hui, dans les minutes ou les secondes qui arrivèrent qu'il fallait qu'il lui dise...avant l'éventuel départ de Darren pour un autre projet... puisque personne ne s'était étalé sur le sujet, Chris ne pouvait plus se permettre d'attendre et de risquer de perdre la personne qu'il aimait du plus profond de son coeur loin de lui. Il fallait que Chris lui parle, certes, il était conscient que la réaction et l'attitude de Darren face à cette révélation ne seraient pas celles qu'il espéraient mais le poids de ce secret était vraiment de plus en plus lourd à porter et cela se ressentait sur son travail ces derniers temps. En effet, depuis plusieurs semaines, Chris devait reprendre de nombreuses scènes par manque de concentration alors qu'il avait l'habitude de les conclurent en une seule prise.

Je sors fumer une clope ! …..._dit Darren, qui étouffait dans cette salle blindée surchauffée._

Je viens avec toi ! …..._s'exclama Léa, qui depuis qu'elle sortait avec Ashton Kutcher voulait éviter au maximum le regard de Cory qui n'avait d'yeux que pour elle._

Oh Lea attends ! _cria Amber qui l'attrappa par le bras... _Il faut que je te montre un montage vidéo qu'un fan a fait sur_ Y_outube ! T'es dedans, c'est trop marrant viens !

Amber était la seule à avoir deviné depuis un moment le mal-être de Chris ! Il faut dire aussi qu'à chaque conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Chris, celui-ci décrivait Darren comme l'homme parfait sans pour autant cité son nom. Amber n'était pas dupe et avait vite découvers l'identité du fantasme de Chris...

Elle fit un clin d'oeil à Chris.

Darren était sorti, Chris le rejoigna immédiatement.

Tu fumes aussi maintenant ?..._Interrogea Darren_

Wow wow wow nan nan nan ! Moi je ne fais que me droguer !_ ….répondit Chris avec son sourire ironique_

Darren le fixa, étonné avec les yeux ronds.

Au Coca Light voyons ! …. _répondit Chris en levant sa canette_

Woua tu m'a fait peur crétin !

Chris descendit quelques marches pour se mettre au même rang que Darren qui était assis sur l'une d'entre elles de l'escalier du décor de la cours du Lycée McKinley.

Après une minute de silence...

Darren ? Tu te souviens de la scène tournée ici quand je reviens au Lycée ? …. _dit Chris nostaliquement. _

Biensûr que oui ! Je ne pourrais jamais oublier une scène tournée avec toi ! Tu es tellement talentueux, c'était un honneur de tourner avec toi ! Tous ces fous rires qu'on a pu avoir _! … répondit Darren en secouant la tête _

Wouaw quels compliments !_ (Chris rougissait à vu d'oeil) _je ne mérite pas autant ! mais merci ! Et laisse moi te retourner les éloges que tu viens de me dire parce que vous êtes un excellent partenaire Monsieur Criss !

Darren fixa Chris dans les yeux en lui faisant un de ces sourires...Chris aurait donné n'importe quoi pour lui sauter dessus, là, à cet instant précis !

Darren tourna la tête et regarda en face de lui et tout en recrachant sa fumée dit :

Ca va me manquer tout ça...

Pas autant qu'à moi...

Darren se retourna pour fixer Chris une nouvelle fois et mit sa main sur le genou de Chris qui avait le coeur qui battait de plus en plus vite. C'était le moment... Chris prit son courage à deux mains, inspira un gros coup, posa sa main sur celle de Darren et en le fixant dans les yeux, il rengagea la conversation...

Darren ? ….. _demanda Chris en abaissant son regard_

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Chris ? _Demanda Darren, étonné de voir tant de sérieux dans sa question_

Il faut que je t'av...

Chris ? Darren ? Chriiiiiiiiiiiiis ? Daaaarrreeeeennnnn ? Où êtes vous ? Purée ça fait 3 ans que je tourne ici, je me perds toujours dans ces décors !

Heather, qui jouait le rôle de Brittany avait depuis quelque temps, comment dire...déteint sur son personnage. Elle n'avait pas l'air de le faire exprès en plus ! C'était le pitre de la bande.

Chris baissa les yeux en soufflant et en lachant la main de Darren qui lui l'avait retirée des genoux de Chris, déçu de ne pas avoir pu dire ce qu'il avait sur le coeur.

On est là Heather ! …. _cria Darren_

Heather apparu en haut des marches toute essouflée.

Wouaw ! Il y en a des marches ici ! 1, 2, 3, 4, 5... mince c'est quoi après ? On n'a jamais tourné ici ! Si ? Bref, Réunion Salle de Chant les gars !

Chris et Darren se regardèrent en rigolant.

Allezzzzzzz heuuu viiiite, Ryan veut nous voir ! _….annonça Heather telle une petite fille suppliant sa mère de lui donner une friandise._

Sans doute pour nous dire au revoir._.. chuchotta Darren_

Darren se leva le premier et se retournant vers Chris lui demanda...

Tu voulais me dire quoi au fait ?

Rien, rien, oublies...c'est sans importance... _répondit Chris_

« Sans importance...Non ce n'était pas sans importance ! Je suis raide dingue de ce type et je ne suis même pas capable de lui dire ! » pensa Chris tout en suivant Darren, ses yeux fixant son déhanché.

« Mon dieu qu'il est beau » se disait Chris tout en mordant sa lèvre inférieure.

Arrivés dans la salle, tout le monde était assis ; certains sur des chaises, d'autres par terre... tous sauf Ryan. On aurait pu entendre une mouche volée tellement le silence était présent.

Chris et Darren s'asseyèrent au fond de la salle sur 2 chaises contigües et Darren se mit à demander :

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Bien, je suis ravi de tous vous voir ! Je tenais à vous remercier pour tout le talent que vous avez développé au cours de ces années ! …._annonça Ryan_

Certains membres avaient les larmes aux yeux, d'autres se tenaient par la main, se cajolaient... Chris et Darren échangèrent un sourire. Chris eut même le droit à un clin d'oeil de Darren.

C'est pour cela que je voudrais vous dire deux mots, à vous tous ici présents... _continua Ryan_

Derrière Ryan, le tableau blanc était recouvers d'un drap noir qu'il s'empressa d'arracher...

Tous découvrirent deux mots inscrits sur ce tableau...

ON CONTINUE !


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

« Organisation »

Darren ouvrit la bouche le premier :

On fait une quatrième saison ?

Ryan fit un signe positif de la tête et ajouta :

Nous avons effectivement pris la décision de tourner une nouvelle saison, avec vous tous bien évidemment ! Mais avant cela, j'ai également la joie de vous annoncer que vous repartez en tournée dans 3 mois !

Après deux secondes de choc général, des cris de joie envahirent la pièce. Chris se jeta sur Darren et le serra tant qu'il pouvait...mais se rendit vit compte que ce geste pouvait être gênant pour Darren et fit mine de n'être content que pour l'annonce de Ryan et non pour le fait qu'il allait passer une année de plus aux côtés de Darren...SON Darren.

Oh mon dieu ! Je suis si content ! ….._Cria Chris._

Tu m'étonnes ! Une tournée, une saison supplémentaire.. piouf, c'est tout simplement G.E.N.I.A.L !..._répondit Darren. _Hâte aussi de savoir comment va évoluer notre couple à l'écran !..._rajouta t'il._

Chris se fige un instant, les yeux grands ouverts comme s'il venait de voir un fantôme. « Notre couple »...Darren a dit « notre couple » ….Certes, il parlait de Kurt et Blaine...mais le « notre » sonnait tellement bien dans la voix de Darren...SON Darren.

Ce n'était pas le moment idéal pour avouer ses sentiments, alors Chris repris immédiatement le fil de la conversation.

Le retour sur scène ! Oh lala ! Cela me manque tellement !

Chris n'en pouvait plus du bonheur accumulé ces dernières minutes.. Même si un baiser de Darren aurait été la cerise sur le gâteau...

Il voulait tout savoir maintenant ! Les dates, les lieux, les chansons et le scénario de la prochaine saison...si bien qu'il posa directement la question à Ryan :

Ryan ? On part combien de temps ? On chantera quelles chansons ? De quoi parlera la saison 4 ? et...

Oh laaa ! ..._répondit Ryan en rigolant..._Doucement Chris !...

Ryan essayait de capter l'attention de l'assemblée :

Les gars...! Les filles...! puis-je avoir votre attention s'il vous plait !

Au bout de quelques minutes, alors que Chris était déjà prêt à tout noter dans son Ipad, le silence était de nouveau présent.

Ryan repris son discours :

Ok ! Alors, Chris m'a demandé des informations sur la saison 4...Et bien elle est déjà en cours d'écriture...mais pour vous donner un avant-goût, au risque d'en déplaire à « une catégorie de public... » (Il fit un signe entre-guillemets avec ses doigts) Nous consacrerons plus de scènes sur Kurt et Blaine ! Les demandent et pétitions affluen, nous devons donc satisfaire les fans ! Nous interpréterons également de nouvelles chansons au sein de la Dalton Académy et un nouvel album est également prévu !

Tout le monde se mit à applaudir afin d'approuver le début des annnonces de Ryan.. Ce dernier repris...

Ravi que ce début vous plaise !...De nouveaux acteurs nous rejoindront également, les sessions de castings sont déjà entrain de de se mettre en place pour cet été ! et...et...et... nous sommes aussi déjà en pleine négociations avec différents guests mais ça, je ne vous en dis pas plus pour le moment !

Et la tournée ?... _Demanda Chris_

Alors la tournée... Nous allons établir déjà le programme musical ensemble dans les jours à venir mais certaines prestations vont vous êtres imposées et d'autres seront vos choix ! Biensûr, nous privilégerons aussi les chansons déjà chorégraphiées dans la série afin de gagner du temps sur les répétitions ! ...la première date étant dans 3 mois ! le 1er juin exactement ! La mise en vente des billets débute dans 15 jours. Je sais que tout cela paraît précipité mais souvenez vous de l'année dernière, nous étions dans les même délais.

On pouvait entendre des « C'est clair, c'est super, génial, biensûr... » et tout plein de mots positifs dans toute la salle.

Ryan rajouta :

Voici la liste des dates avec les villes où vous vous produirez ! Cette année sera encore plus intense parce qu'on a élargit les déplacements ! Que cela ne vous mette pas trop de pression ! On a toujours réussi et on réussira !

Alors que tout le monde se mit à applaudir alors que la liste fut distribuée à chacun.

Tous étaient bouche bée en lisant la longue liste de villes qui les attendaient de pieds fermes.

PARIS ? On va chanter à PARIS ? …_ Hurla Chris en se levant sèchement de sa chaise_

Chris se tourna et regarda Darren qui fut tout aussi surpris que lui et dirent en même temps :

P.A.R.I.S. !

Ils en rêvaient tous. Chanter à Paris ! Ils adoraient chanter dans toutes les villes mais celle de PARIS était pour eux un peu plus spéciale.

Chris se rassit tout en faillant louper la chaise – ce qui fit glousser Darren – et regarda son idéal en souriant et en pensant « Mon dieu quel sourire ! ». Chris ne lâcha pas Darren du regard, il rêvait déjà à une éventuelle balade dans les rues de la capitale Française, main dans la main avec lui... Après tout, Paris était réputée pour être la ville la plus romantique non ?

Chris ? Ca va ? ..._lui demanda Darren en claquant ses doigts devant les yeux de Chris_

« J'eudowe la Fwance »_ répondit-il en reprenant ses esprits._

Ils se retournèrent tous vers Chris en rigolant. Les autres ne s'étaient pas exprimés mais n'en pensait pas moins.

La liste était longue, la tournée s'étalait sur 4 mois. Ils allaient visiter le monde tout en poursuivant leurs rêves.

Ok les amis ! On établit la liste des chansons du concert dans 2 jours ! D'ici là, reprenez des forces parce que le rythme va être soutenu ! Donc je vous attends dans 2 jours ici à 10h ! …. _annonça Ryan_

Chris ne se rendait pas compte qu'il rougissait à vue d'oeil à la pensée qui lui trottait dans la tête... « L'année va être géniale ! Mais pour la rendre encore plus merveilleuse, je dois conquérir le coeur de Darren, je ne peux plus vivre comme ça. Je l'aime. »


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

« Confidences»

Hey Chris ! Tu fais quoi ce soir ?..._demanda Amber_

Chris lui répondit :

Bah j'allais proposer à Da... «Bizz bizz bizz bizz bizz bizz »

Alors que Chris se retourna vers Darren pour dire sa phrase, le portable de ce dernier se mit à vibrer.

Darren sortit son téléphone de la poche de son Jean et lu le message suivant : « Je t'attends pour notre soirée ciné. Je t'aime.M. »

T'allais proposer quoi à qui ?..._relança Amber_

Chris, qui avait la mine déconfite après avoir apperçu du coin de l'oeil, le message qu'avait reçu Darren, fit un léger sourire à Amber et lui répondit :

Euhhh et bah...j'allais te proposer un karaoké au « Gé-Leek Bar » ! Il vient d'ouvrir ! J'y suis allé l'autre jour avec Bryan. L'ambiance est géniale et il y a toujours plein de monde sympa..._répondit Chris._

Bryan ? Qui est Bryan ?..._Interrogea Amber_

Darren qui était prêt à partir et qui avait entendu la conversation, fixa Chris..., l'air étonné, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Ce qui fit d'ailleurs fondre Chris intérieurement...Ce petit sourire, il lui faisait souvent...Chris espérait donc, ne serait-ce qu'une pointe de jalousie de la part de Darren...SON Darren.

Chris ne pouvait cependant pas cacher les rougeurs apparues sur ses joues.

Bryan est un très bon ami à moi...il a mon âge...il est grand..._(Il laissait quelques blancs entre chaque phrase)_... blond !... Et pourtant je n'aime pas trop les blonds ! _(Il se sentait obligé de le préciser)_... je l'ai rencontré à la piscine, un matin...avant un tournage...J'ai craqué sur son ptit slip de bain rouge à ficèle.

Darren ecarquilla les yeux.

Non ? Sérieux ? Et c'est toi qui est allé le voir ?...l_ui demanda Darren, intrigué._

Vas-y dis en nous plus ! T'en as dit trop pour ne pas en dire plus là !._...rajouta Amber, qui avait retourné une chaise pour se mettre façe à Chris._

Et bien en fait, vous allez vous moquer de moi ! Je nageais sur le dos et je n'arrêtais pas de me retourner pour voir si j'étais prêt du bord ! Je ne voulais pas me cogner quoi ! et là, alors que j'arrivais au bout du couloir de nage, il était là, sur le rebord, avec son fameux petit slip rouge à ficèle et ses tongs assorties...

Et ?... _continuèrent Amber et Darren en même temps._

Et bien il m'a simplement donner l'astuce de regarder mon reflet au plafond pour voir ma position dans la piscine...Voilà, c'est parti de là...On a rigolé...puis discuter un peu hors de l'eau..._rajouta Chris._

Bah dis donc...sacrée histoire ! et... vous...enfin j'veux dire...vous êtes ensemble ? _….demanda timidement Darren._

Chris qui regardait Amber en face de lui reçu d'elle un clin d'oeil rapide qu'il avait compris comme « ça marche ! Il t'interroge ! ».

Nous avons juste pris un verre dans ce fameux bar/karaoké mais c'est tout...de toutes façons je ne suis pas prêt à avoir une relation, du moins pas avec lui...il est sympa mais bon..._répondit Chris_

Tu as quelqu'un d'autre en vue non ?_...lui lança Amber avec un grand sourire._

Ah ! qui ?...demanda Darren, tout innoçant. Quelqu'un que je connais ? _….continua t-il... _«Bizz bizz bizz bizz bizz bizz »

Le téléphone de Darren se remit à vibrer juste au moment où il posa la question à Chris.

Pendant que Darren lisait le message « Oublies pas le pain » de Mia, Chris baissa les yeux de découragement. « Oh que oui j'ai quelqu'un d'autre en vue, et c'est toi, toi, toi et seulement toi Darren » il aurait tant aimé lui répondre ça, là tout de suite.

Amber avait posé sa main sur la cuisse de Chris en guise de soutien.

Je dois vraiment y aller ! On se voit dans deux jours ici ok ?..._ annonça Darren tout en quittant la salle._

Chris leva la tête et lui sourit.

Ok Darren !..._répondirent en choeur Chris et Amber._

Puis, Darren s'arrêta net et se retourna vers Chris en lui disant :

Chris, tu me diras qui c'est... _(lui faisant un clin d'oeil et un vrai sourire ce coup-ci)_

Darren quitta la pièce.

Chris se retenait vraiment pour ne pas se lever et faire valdinguer les chaises vides autour de lui afin de se jeter sur Darren, là maintenant.

On y va ?... J'ai vraiment besoin de prendre l'air !._...demanda Chris à Amber._

Attends ! Je prends mes affaires et on y va_...lui répondit-elle._

Il ne restait plus beaucoup de monde dans la pièce mais Chris se mit à sortir un petit rire moqueur en voyant Heather jouer avec les petits fours restants sur le buffets. Elle les prenaient pour des petits personnages.

Amber revient vers Chris.

Ok c'est bon ! …. Pourquoi tu rigoles ?_... lui demanda Amber_

Regarde Heather ! _...répondit Chris_

Ahahaha je crois qu'elle ne sait plus trop quand elle doit incarner Brit !_... Allez go ! ….enchaina Chris._

Chris et Amber rejoignirent le parking et montèrent dans le 4X4 de Chris.

Au moment d'ouvrir sa portière, Chris apperçu Darren dans sa voiture, un peu plus loin, au téléphone entrain de gesticuler dans tous les sens et frapper son volent.

Tu crois que c'est E.L.L.E ?..._demanda Amber an amplifiant le ton sur le ELLE._

Je ne sais pas mais au risque d'être méchant et voyant que cela ne doit pas être une discussion romantique...j'espère bien que ce soit-elle tu vois ! _….répondit Chris._

Allez monte, on y va !_...ajouta Amber_

Chris démarra et quitta le parking en direction du « Gé-Leek Bar ».

Arrivés au bar, où il n'y avait pas encore grand monde_ – juste un mec qui massacrait une chanson en chantant trop prêt du micro, si bien qu'on arrivait même pas à définir de quelle chanson il s'agissait et quelques bandes d'amis, qui eux, étaient plus discrets - _

Ils s'installèrent donc dans un box au fond de la salle, afin d'être un peu plus tranquilles pour discuter. Et Chris avait vraiment besoin de se confier à sa meilleure amie. Chris était face à Amber qui elle, avait vue sur toute la pièce.

2 Shirley Temple s'il vout plait !._..demanda Amber au serveur_

Ca marche ! _Répondit-il_

Le serveur partit, Amber enchaîna :

Hummm...mignon

Mouais... _rétorqua Chris_

Oui bon, JE SAIS ce n'est pas Darren... Ok Chris, il serait peut-être temps de lui dire non ? Tu ne vois pas dans quel état tu te mets ? Cela commence sérieusement à se voir tu sais ! J'ai l'impression de voir le nom de Darren clignoter sur ton front !

Chris posa ses coudes sur la table et prit sa tête entre ses mains.

Pfffffffffff... si tu crois que c'est facile ! Darren n'a jamais été attiré par un mec ! Et en plus il est avec cette Mia là !..._dit-il_

Oh Oh Oh ! _….coupa Amber._.. Si tu pars pessimiste comme ça, ça va empirer et je finirais par trainer avec une serpillère ! Et puis regarde ! On ne l'a jamais vu cette Mia ! C'est lui qui en parle !

Comparé à Léa qui s'affiche partout avec Ashton !_ ….répondit Chris en rigolant_

Ahahaha oui Léa ! Elle me fait rire à parler de lui tout le temps ! Pauvre Cory D'ailleurs..._ dit Amber_

Ahhh j'adore te voir rire ! Je préfère ça_ ….rajouta t'elle._

Tu n'es pas ma meilleure amie pour rien... _répondit Chris en lui prenant les mains_

Enfin bon, c'est de toi dont il est question là ! Tu crèves d'amour pour Darren, Chris ! Il faut lui dire...tu seras fixé comme ça ! _….repris Amber, enthousiaste_

T'as raison, je l'aime trop..je suis dingue de lui..._répondit Chris_

Biensûr que j'ai raison ! et je te somme de tout lui dire rapidement ! On va partir en tournée ! Tu dois tout donné et ne pas te détruire comme tu es entrain de le faire !...Et au fait ! C'est quoi cette histoire de Bryan là ?

Bryan ! Ahah ! Juste un type qui venait de se fiancer...sans importance, il s'est passé juste ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure..._répondit Chris en laissant tomber sa tête sur ses bras croisés._

Ahahaha ! Ok ! Bien joué en tout cas ! Darren avait l'air surpris ! C'est bon si..._dit Amber qui n'avait pas eu le temps de continuer sa phrase. _

Elle regardait droit devant elle, bouche bée, par dessus Chris qui était écroulé sur la table.

OH MON DIEU ! _dit-elle entre un cri et un chuchotement._

Quoi ?_ ...répondit Chris en relevant sa tête d'un bon pour regarder Amber_

Regarde qui est là ?

Chris se retourna, à moitié curieux à moitié inquiet.

Son coeur se mit à battre très...très rapidement...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

«Réglement de comptes»

Chris se remit face à Amber et se glissa doucement vers le sol afin que sa tête soit plus basse que la banquette du box.

Non non non non non mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?._...dit-il à voix basse_

La meilleure façon de l'savoir c'est de lui demander !..._répondit Amber instantanément _

Non mais t'es malade ?...je peux pas là...là nan c'est pas poss..._.ajouta Chris.._

Il n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Amber s'était levée pour faire des grands signes en criant :

Ouh ouhh Darren ! On est là !

Je vais te tuer ! … _chuchota Chris..._

Je vais la tuer...je vais la tuer ...je vais la tuer... _dit-il encore plus bas en serrant les dents._

Quand Amber apperçu Darren, celui ci se dirigeait vers le bar, la tête basse avec des lunettes de soleil, les mains dans les poches. A l'écoute de son nom, Darren se retourna vers la table de Chris et d'Amber mais n'apperçu que celle-ci étant donné que Chris n'avait pas envie du tout de se redresser.

Darren s'approcha du box.

Amber ? T'est toute seule ?..._demanda t'il à 2 mètres de la table_

Oh Chris ! Je ne t'avais pas vu !..._rajouta t'il_

Chris avait son verre entre les deux mains et bu d'un coup sec son diabolo grenadine tout en se remettant droit et en faisait un sourire style gêné/forcé.

Saluutt...Darren..._dit-il après avoir fait un petit bruit avec sa paille afin de boire la dernière goûte de son breuvage._

Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_...ajouta naturellement Amber._

Orffff...jme suis disputé avec ma copine_...dit-il en relevant ses lunettes sur sa tête._

Assieds-toi avec nous !_... lui proposa Amber_

Chris fixa Amber et lui fit les gros yeux.

Qu'allait-il pouvoir lui dire ? Il n'allait tout de même pas faire en sorte que ça s'arrange entre eux... Chris était dans une impasse totale et était bien heureux d'être avec Amber ! Elle est pipelette Amber, elle allait parler avec Darren et lui, il écouterait la conversation en minant la compassion au chagrin de Darren... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se disait là ? Darren n'était peut-être pas triste après tout..Qu'est-ce qu'il est à croquer avec ses bouclettes et ses yeux brillants..._Telle fut la pensée de Chris à ce moment précis._

Darren s'assis à côté d'Amber.

Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?..._lui demanda Amber_

Oh ! Je ne vais pas vous ennuyer avec mes problèmes..._répondit Darren_

Hop Hop Hop, on est tes amis oui ou non ?..._rétorqua Amber_

Biensûr que oui ! Et heureusement que vous êtes là !_...répondit Darren en faisant un clin d'oeil à Amber._

Chris avait d'ailleurs ressenti un léger sentiment de jalousie quant à ce clin d'oeil qu'il aurait adoré recevoir...

Il croisa les bras et les jambes afin découter attentivement Darren...SON Darren.

Bon alors qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?...insista Amber

Et bien.. quand je suis parti tout à l'heure, j'ai appelé Mia...ma copine... _-Chris leva les yeux au ciel...qu'est-ce qu'il n'aimait pas ce prénom...- _avant de la rejoindre, vu qu'on devait aller au cinéma...et je lui annonce donc la bonne nouvelle concernant la tournée et la nouvelle saison...J'ai vraiment cru qu'elle allait être contente pour moi...bah ça n'a pas du tout été le cas...

Darren s'appuya contre la banquette et fit une grimace de désolation en regardant Chris qui lui le dévorait des yeux en écoutant vaguement ce que disait Darren. Amber quant à elle fixait Chris avec des gros yeux pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait ré-engageait la conversation.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'as dit ?..._demanda Chris_

Pfff... qu'elle en avait marre, qu'elle croyait que j'allais arrêter tout ça et que j'allais l'enmener au bout du monde.. patati patata... je n'ai pas trop compris sa réaction, du coup je me suis emporté en lui disant qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de briser mon rêve et que MERDE Non !

Darren se leva d'un coup sec.

Tu m'as suivi jusqu'ici ou quoi ?..._demanda Darren à Mia qui arrivait comme une fuerie à leur table._

Oui je t'ai suivi ! je n'ai pas franchement apprécié que tu partes comme ça Monsieur qui kiffe jouer BLAINE ! _...cria Mia, hystérique._

Tu crois vraiment que c'est l'endroit idéal pour me faire ta crise de nerfs là ?_...rétorqua Darren_

Chris se leva et se mit en face de Mia et lui dit en la fixant droit dans les yeux :

C'est quoi ton problème exactement ?

Amber était stupéfaite de l'assurance soudaine de Chris. Darren, se mit derrière Chris, posa une main sur chaque bras de Chris et lui dit en l'incita à se rassoir :

Chris, c'est gentil mais laisse moi régler ça s'il te plait...

Ouais, il a raison, te mêle pas de ça toi ! _….cria Mia_

Chris se rassit à sa place et fit un signe à Amber genre « elle est complétement folle celle-là ! »

Bon Mia, déjà tu ne parles pas comme ça à mes amis ok ?_...repris Darren_

Mais !_...répliqua Mia_

Darren mit sa main sur la bouche de Mia et lui dit :

Chut ! Tu me laisses parler là... puisque tu veux régler tes comptes ici, devant tout le monde, en faisant ton hystérique !...Je vais être très clair avec toi !...ça ne te plait pas ce que je fais de ma vie ? Et bien moi je ne vais pas arrêter de faire ce que j'aime parce que cela ne te plait pas ok ?... alors va te trouver un autre pigeon !...

Darren...je..._répondit Mia_

Non non non ! je ne me ferais plus embobinner par toi maintenant ! Donc je te le dis devant tout le monde et aussi devant Chris et Amber... puisque tu aimes faire tes crises en publiques...C'est finit Mia ! bel et bien finit ok ?...alors maintenant tu prends tes clics et tes clacs et tu me laisse vivre ma passion ! point final ! …._dit Darren sur un ton sec_

Quoi ?..._Interrogea Mia _

Amber se leva à son tour et pris le bras de Mia pour la trainer jusqu'à la sortie et lui dit :

T'as pas compris ce que t'as dit le Monsieur ? ….Allez hop fout lui la paix ok ? HOP HOP HOP Dehors !

Alors qu'Amber essayait tant bien que mal d'enmener Mia jusqu'à la porte...cette dernière ce mit à hurler..

Darrennnnnnnnnn

Darren lui fit un signe genre « Terminé, c'est fini ! »

Mais je j'aime Darren ! …. _Cria Mia avant qu'Amber referma la porte._

Chris se leva à son tour dit à voix assez haute :

T'es pas la seule !


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

«Côuragé»

Amber et Darren s'étaient retournés immédiatement vers Chris.

Il l'avait dit assez fort pour qu'Amber l'entende de la porte d'entrée. Chris quant à lui ne bougea pas d'un pouce mise à part son regard qui allait et venait entre Darren et Amber.

_« Oh mon dieu ! Je l'ai dit ! J'ai dit à voix haute ce que je pensais tout bas...Je fais quoi ? Je fais quoi ? Je fais quoi ?...Allez Chris, Courage ! »_ telle fut la pensée de Chris à ce moment précis.

Chris ? … Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?..._lui demanda Darren._

_Amber accouru à la table et dit :_

Ok, heum...j'ai un truc urgent à faire...alors...heu...bah je dois y aller !...

Alors que Darren ficait toujours Chris, ce dernier regarda Amber d'un air paniqué. Celle-ci lui fit un signe avec les deux pouces en l'air suivit d'un léger chuchotement « Allez Allez ! »

Elle quitta les lieux sans aucun aurevoir de ses deux amis et fila en catimini, les laissant là...tous les deux, debouts à côté du box, comme si on avait fait un arrêt sur image.

Chris prit enfin l'initiative de se rasseoir à sa place en se laissant pratiquement tombé...suivi de Darren qui s'installa en face de lui. La discution repris son cours...

Pourquoi tu as dit ça Chris ?

Dit quoi ?_ ….répondit Chris le regard ailleurs et sa main gauche martirisant la pauvre paille._

Bah ça ! Là !.._..reprit Darren lui montrant de la main l'endroit exact où Chris avait prononcé ces mots._

Amber qui était sortie, avait le front et le nez collés à la baie vitrée, le regard vers le box des garçons.

Après avoir fait un « YES ! », elle appela un taxi et envoya un texto à Chris _: « Ne te décourrage pas ! Va jusqu'au bout...Fonces...il est à toi..! A. »_

Après que Chris eut lu le sms, il ne put que suivre les conseils de sa meilleure amie et avouer son attirance pour Darren une bonne fois pour toute.

Chris éteignit son portable de peur d'être dérangé pendant qu'il parlerait à Darren.

Excuses moi ! Une pub pour Auchan Drive...répondit Chris

Chris !...alors ! …. dis moi ! Pourquoi tu as dit ça ?...et ne me redemande pas quoi !

Chris s'approcha de la table, passa ses mains sur son visage et fixa Darren dans les yeux. Il prenait vraiment son courage à deux mains parce qu'il aurait pu mourir là, devant de si beaux yeux... Il aurait voulu ne plus cligner des yeux pour ne pas perdre 1/10ème de seconde ce regard qu'il aimait tant de Darren..SON Darren...Il prit une grande inspiration et dit à Darren :

Ok Darren...heuu, déjà...promets moi de ne pas m'interrompre...

Heuu...oui oui d'accord.._.répondit Darren à moitié paniqué..._

Darren...il existe vraiment un instant magique...où tout un coup..tu te dis...oh...c'est lui, il est là !..c'est lui que je cherche depuis toujours !...quand je t'ai vu...sur le plateau de Gleela première fois – même si je te connaissais avant..._dit-il sur un ton d'entre-guillemets – _ça a été une évidence pour moi...ça ne pouvait être que toi...tu m'as tellement impressionné...je t'aime Darren...je suis fou de toi... c'est plus fort que moi...mes sentiments à ton égard sont bels et bien là...Voilà ! maintenant tu sais...

Un petit blanc s'installa mais Chris rajouta...

Désolé ! ….désolé de t'avoir dit tout ça...désolé...oublies !...oublies ça tu veux ?

Il finit sa phrase en se levant et partit en courant en emportant ses affaires...Darren, encore sous le choc, se leva immédiatement et rattrappa Chris par le bras...ce dernier avait la gorge sèche et une larme coulait sur sa joue...

Eh ! Mais où tu vas ?_...lui demanda Darren_

Je suis désolé Darren...je te demande d'oublier tout ce que je viens de te dire ok ?

Mais pourquoi désolé ? ….Arrêtes de t'excuser...calmes toi...viens on va se rasseoir...répondit tendrement Darren.

Chris suivit Darren, complétement surpris par la réaction de ce dernier.

Ils s'asseyèrent côte à côte, dos à la salle...on ne voyait que deux hauts de tête dépassés du box...et encore...

Tu veux boire quelque chose ? ….lui demanda Darren

Non...ça va merci c'est gentil...

Darren se tourna légèrement vers Chris...gêné...il lui dit :

Chris..heu...je suis vraiment touché par ce que tu m'as dit et je ne te cache pas que je ne sais pas trop quoi répondre à tout ça...En fait, tu vois...je suis troublé par ce que tu m'as avoué...tu l'as dit avec tellement de sincérité...

Chris regarda Darren droit dans les yeux, à la fois triste et soulagé...soulagé de lui avoir tout dit...voilà, il le sait ! Mais triste car il ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il va se passer maintenant...Mais tampis, il avait commencé, il avait eut le courage de lui dire...il allait donc continuer à se battre...

Darren continua de parler :

C'est comme si une partie de moi le savait...mais...je...

Darren n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

Dans un élan presque incontrôlé, Chris attrappa Darren par la nuque – sans brutalité quand même – et l'embrassa sur la bouche...

Darren ne fit aucun signe de refus et se laissa faire...

Chris se recula en reprenant son souffle et regarda son verre vide en face de lui...

Oh mon dieu...je...suis...D.E.S.O.L.E ! …. _dit Chris en insistant sur les syllabes de « Désolé »_

Désolé de quoi ? ...de démontrer tes sentiments !...

Chris regarda Darren l'air étonné.

Darren qui le fixait...les yeux brillants continua...

J'arrive pas à le croire !

De quoi ?._...interrogea Chris très stupéfait..._

Que je vais faire ça !...

Darren s'approcha de Chris rapidement, lui prenant la main et rendit le baiser que ce dernier lui avait donné.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

«Nouveau duo»

Chris resta les yeux ouverts quelques secondes afin de réaliser la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait...

Ok, il avait les lèvres de Darren sur les siennes...Son Darren... « Je rêve ou pas...? ok quitte à rêver, autant en profiter... » pensa Chris, collé à Darren.

Il finit donc par fermer les yeux et entourra Darren de son bras gauche par la taille de ce dernier. Sa main droite vint carresser tendrement la joue gauche de Darren.

Chris ouvrit lentement la bouche afin de goûter encore plus intensément les lèvres de Darren et ce dernier ne se fit pas prier pour en faire de même. Darren apprécia fortement le petit goût sucré des lèvres de Chris et prit même l'initiative d'aller à la découverte de la langue de son nouveau boyfriend. Chris aurait donné n'importe quoi pour rester là, avec Darren, à l'embrasser et à sentir chaque battement de son coeur sur sa poitrine, jusqu'à la fin de ses jours...

Darren se recula lentement le premier et mit sa main sur la cuisse de Chris.

Alors ?..._demanda Chris_

Alors quoi ?... _demanda Darren un sourire aux lèvres_

Tes impressions ?...enfin je veux dire, c'est la première fois que t'embrasse un mec alors je...

Chris...si je t'ai rendu ce baiser c'est que j'en avais envie...et je dois avouer que j'ai énormément apprécié... Tu m'a fait comprendre un tas de choses en un rien de temps !...Je me sens si bien avec toi..je suis apaisé et j'ai l'impression que plus rien ne compte mise à par toi..

Darren...je...je...ne sais vraiment pas quoi te dire... mise à part que j'attendais ce moment depuis toute ma vie je crois... _répondit-il en rigolant._

Tu es quelqu'un d'extraordinaire Chris... je veux passer du temps avec toi, qu'on se découvre, qu'on fasse des choses tous les deux qu'on a jamais faites... mais je ne veux pas non plus précipiter trop les choses... prenons notre temps Chris...

Je ne veux pas aller trop vite non plus Darren...je tiens trop à toi...je veux te découvrir et t'aimer encore plus que je ne t'aime actuellement...

Darren s'approcha de Chris et vola un bisou.

Et si on commençait par sortir de cet endroit ! Ils vont vraiment se demander si on ne veut pas coucher là ! …._dit Darren._

Oui ! C'est clair...mais où veux-tu aller ?._...demanda Chris _

Ils continuèrent la discution tout en se levant :

A mon studio !..._ répondit Darren._

Ton studio ?... Darren, on vient de dire qu'on prendrait notre temps...

Ahahaha ! Oui je sais ! mais je te parlais de mon studio s'enregistrement que j'ai installé dans le sous-sol de ma maison...

Chris rougit du fait qu'il avait pensé à autre chose lors de la proposition de Darren et répondit :

Darren ! Oui mais et...ta...enfin ton ancienne heu...

Mia ? ….pfff aux oubliettes ! Et ne t'inquiète pas on ne vivait pas ensemble ! là je t'enmène chez moi ok ?...

Oui mais...tu es sûr que ?.._..demanda timidement Chris_

Alors qu'ils étaient en train de se diriger vers la sortie, Darren se mit face a Chris et lui tena ses beux bras.

C'est avec un grand sourire et les yeux pétillants qu'il lui dit dans un profond regard :

Chris...on a apprit aujourd'hui qu'on continuait la série, qu'on allait visiter le monde en étant sur scène, que j'ai largué ma cruche de soit-disant petite amie et j'ai découvers en quelques minutes que j'étais attiré par toi... alors s'il te plait, oublie cette fille qui n'apparaitra plus ni dans ma vie, ni dans la tienne ok ?

Chris pencha légèrement la tête et fit son plus beau sourire à l'élu de son coeur...

Une journée à marquer sur le calendrier quoi...

Hummm...non pas la peine...cette journée, je ne l'oublierai jamais..._répondit Darren avec un clin d'oeil_

Awww... _fit Chris en reprenant la route vers la sortie bras dessus bras dessous avec Darren._

Arrivés sur le parking...

Je te suis ?.._..demanda Chris_

Ok ! Jme mets en warning à la sortie et je t'attends...

Darren prit la main de Chris et lui fit un bisou dessus en ne lachant pas le regard de ce dernier et regagna sa voiture.

Chris arriva devant son 4X4 et se vit au volant en rallumant son portable. Celui-ci comportait 18 appels en absence et 1 message vocal. Il mit son kit mains-libres et mit le contact.

Il arriva derrière Darren et lui fit des appels de phares...

Pendant qu'il consuisait, Chris écouta son message...

_« Chris ! Pourquoi tu ne décroches pas...ok ok ok ….tu as peut-être mieux à faire...ou alors ça ne va pas...Chris mince, rappelles moi s'il te plait !...bon t'es pas là ? Sûr ? ok...bah rappelles moi S'IL TE PLAIIIT »_

Amber... Chris émit un gloussement de moquerie avant de lancer le rappel automatique.

Amber c'est moi !

Chriiiiiiiiiiiiis ! Mais purée comment j'ai paniqué ! J'ai essayé de te joindre 3 ou 4 fois...

Ahahaha non...juste 18 appels...

Ouais enfin ok...bref...dis moi tout ! Je vous ai vus assis tous les deux dans le box !

Comment ça tu nous as vu ?

Oui enfin, je vous ai apperçu à travers la baie vitrée quand je suis partie...alors...raconte...tu lui as dit quoi ? T'es avec lui là ?

Amber, si j'étais avec lui, je ne t'appelerai pas !...mais je vais chez lui là...

HEIN ? QUOI ? C'est pas vrai racontes moi tout ! je veux tout savoir !

Ahahahah ! Nan mais je rêve !...ok, et bien je lui ai avoué mes sentiments...et ….et et bien je l'ai embrassé !

Attends là...il faut que je m'asseye ! Répètes ?

Je l'ai EMBRASSE !

Non ? et alors il a réagit comment ?

Tu vas jamais le croire !

Mais dis-moi Bon sang !

Et bien apparemment, mon baiser lui a fait révéler ses sentiments aussi et crois le ou non ma chère...il m'a rendu mon baiser !

OH...MYYYYYYYY...GOD !

A qui le dis-tu ! je me retiens de ne pas hurler de joie...je suis derrière lui en voiture là ! on s'est mit d'accord pour ne pas précipiter les choses !

Oh j'y crois pas...Oh j'y crois pas ! et l'autre...enfin, tu vois de qui je veux parler...

Oubliettes ! il ne veut plus en entendre parler !

Chris ! tu déchires mon vieux ! Je suis si fière de toi...de vous même ! Oh bah j'y crois toujours pas ! J'aurais voulu être là...

Amber je ne prense pas que si tu avais été là ça se serait passé comme ça …..Oh tu m'excuseras, on arrive là...

Mais t'es où ?

Je vais chez lui...dans son studio d'enregistrement...je te rassures...jte laisse...

Ok ok ok... Chris une dernière chose !

Quoi ?

Faites attention aux papparazzis !

T'inquiètes...et puis de toutes façons...je vais te dire, les gens pourrons dire ou penser ce qu'ils veulent, je l'aime un point c'est tout.

Tu m'énerves !

Comment ça ?

A être si parfait !

Ahahah merci mais je ne pense pas être si parfait ! Oh jte laisse je dois me garer...

Ok ! Rappelle moi dès que tu peux...

Curieuse...

Chris raccrocha et se gara juste derrière la voiture de Darren devant le pavillon de ce dernier...

Il descendit de son 4X4 et se dirigea vers Darren. Ce dernier lui demanda :

Je t'ai vu parler dans le retro...

Ahahah oui c'était Amber...tu la connais...elle veut toujtours tout savoir...

Et...tu lui as dit quoi ?

Que je t'aimais...

Chris s'approcha de Darren et lui vola un baiser. Darren le prit par la main afin de rentrer dans la demeure.

Darren ne s'attarda pas à lui faire visiter les lieux et l'entraîna directement au sous-sol.

Hey ! Mais tu ne m'avais jamais montré cet endroit ! …_..dit Chris_

T'es la première personne qui y met les pieds..._..répondit Darren_

Même M...

Chris n'eut pas le temps de prononcer le nom que Darren lui avait mit son index sur la bouche.

Tu...es...le...premier...que j'enmène ici ! Ok ?._..lui répondit Darren en lui faisait un bisou un smack._

C'est génial comme endroit !

Darren avait tout...ou presque...pour rendre heureux tout artiste qui souhaitait écrire des textes, chanter, enregistrer...des guitares en veux-tu en voilà...du matériel d'enregistrement et un superbe piano noir. Les murs étaient recouverts d'isolation anti-bruit mais décorés par divers disques d'or d'albums de Glee, des posters de ses artistes préférés... Il y avait aussi un immense canapé d'angle, un bar, un écran géant...

Darren repris le fil de la conversation...

Un shirley temple ?

Oh ! tu connais ma boisson préférée ?

Chris je te rappelle que nous sommes déjà sortis entre amis avant quand même !

Hummm...avant...avant quoi ?

Avant ça...

Darren était complément chamboulé par la présence de Chris. Il avait vraiment du mal à se retenir... c'était comme si Chris l'avait métamorphosé... il avait des sentiments pour lui...sans aucun doute, des sentiments amoureux...pas amicaux comme avant...avant ça...et Darren embrassa Chris d'un baiser passionné...

Chris passa ses bras autour du coup de Darren et lui dit :

Je suis tellement bien avec toi...

Darren lui fit l'un de ses plus beaux sourires et alla préparer la boisson de Chris...

Ici, tu es chez toi alors fais ce que tu veux...

Non vaux mieux pas._...répondit Chris_

Ahahah Ok je vois... assieds-toi...tiens._...dit Darren en lui tendant le verre_

Merci beaucoup !

Chris, je reviens ne bouges pas !

Ok n'aies crainte ! Je serai fou de bouger...

Darren remonta au rez-de-chaussée tandis que Chris refit le tour de la pièce en pianotant quelques notes sur le piano d'une main. « Mon dieu...suis-je en couple avec Darren ?...Mon Darren ?...en tout cas ça y ressemble...et dire que ce matin je n'avais pas d'avenir tracé...maintenant que j'ai avoué à Darren mes sentiments, je ferai tout pour le garder...je l'aime, je l'aime, mon dieu que je l'aime... »

Darren ne mit pas longtemps à revenir et trouva Chris dans ses pensées...

Ca va Chris ?

Chris se retourna et lui fit un superbe sourire en se dandinant devant lui.

Tu me joue quelque chose ?..._.lui demanda Chris_

Darren s'approcha de Chris et le pris par la taille...et lui dit

Je vais même te chanter une chanson...mais je veux que tu m'accompagne ok ? Je suis fan de ta voix !

Chris recula légèrement et répondit...

Ohhh c'est gentil ça !...et puis je ne peux rien te refuser !

Darren se mit au piano et commença à jouer et chanter « Somewhere only we know »... Chris l'accompagna au chant, assis sur le piano, les pieds battant de l'air. Les yeux n'arrivaient pas à fixer autre chose que leurs propres regards... A la fin de la chanson, Chris fit un petit saut pour descendre du piano et se dirigea vers Darren qui était toujours assis. Chris regarda donc Darren de haut, posa son verre sur le piano et pris la tête de Darren tendrement entre ses mains. Pas un mot mais un regard...Un regard qui en dit long... un regard qui se transforma en baiser langoureux...Darren mit ses mains autour des genoux de Chris et commença à les remonter jusqu'en dessous des fesses de Chris.

Malgré la folle envie de continuer, Chris intercepta les mains de Darren et décolla sa bouche de la sienne.

Darren, je ne peux pas te cacher que j'en meurs d'envie... mais respectons ce que l'on s'est dit et profitons de plein de moments ensemble avant de se lancer...dans une aventure, je dirais...crapuleuse...

Darren fixa Chris dans les yeux avec un sourire ravageur et lui répondit :

T'es vraiment parfait toi hein !

Oh ! Bah ça fait la deuxième fois qu'on me le dit aujourd'hui ! ….je vais finir par le croire !

Darren se leva et se mit à la hauteur de Chris :

Crois-le !...et tu as entièrement raison ! Prenons notre temps... tu me rends fou...

A ce point ?..._..demanda Chris _

Crois-le !

Ahahah ok, si c'est toi qui le dis...

Il se serrèrent fort dans les bras. Chris fit un bisou dans le cou de Darren avant de lui dire :

Même si mon corps ne veut pas, je force mon esprit à partir...t'inquiète ! je reviendrais...

Demain ?..._demanda Chris_

Demain !...r_épondit Darren_

Darren raccompagna Chris sur le pas de la porte. Ils se reprirent dans les bras et se firent un dernier tendre baiser. Ils restèrent main dans la main sans se quitter des yeux jusqu'à ce que la distance entre eux soit trop grande.

A demain Chris..._dit Darren sur un ton calme et tendre_

A demain Darren...

Darren referma la porte derrière lui et Chris regagna son 4X4. Il apperçut un post-it sur le parre-brise qu'il décolla rapidement. Un énorme frisson lui traversa le corp et ses mains se mirent à trembler à la lecture du mot écrit sur ce petit bout de papier.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

«Clair et Net»

« JE T'AIME...D. »

3 mots que Chris n'arrivait pas à décrocher du regard..il s'appuya contre sa portière en lisant et relisant ce mot que Darren avait dû mettre quand il est remonté tout à l'heure...

Chris fit même un bisou sur le petit papier avant de le porter contre son coeur.

Il se retourna pour regarder la maison de Darren et n'avait qu'une envie...courir le rejoindre...mais cela étais-ce vraiment raisonnable ?...Après tout, ils se reverraient demain...

Chris monta donc dans sa voiture et rentra chez lui...

Darren qui avait éteint la lumière pour éviter tout repérage avait espionné Chris à travers la fenêtre de son salon en souriant et se mordillant la lèvre inférieure...Il alla se coucher en pensant « Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de ma vie ».

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil chacun de leur côté. Chris repris le mot de Darren qu'il avait mit soigneusement sur sa table de nuit avant de le recoller sur le côté du cadre où trônait une photo de Darren..Il avait cette photo depuis qu'il avait craqué sur son beau brin.

Il se prépara et alla rejoindre directement Darren chez lui avec des beignets afin de prendre leur petit-déjeuner ensemble.

Arrivé devant la maison de Darren, il remarqua une voiture garrée à sa place la veille...

« Non ! Darren ne m'aurait pas écrit qu'il m'aimait s'il attendait quelqu'un d'autre après mon départ...et puis...c'est moi qui voulait partir...donc il n'attendait personne... je n'sais pas je n'sais plus... »...telle fut la pensée de Chris avant de descendre de son 4X4 pour aller sonner à la porte de Darren.

Aucune réponse au premier coup de sonnette...Chris retenta le coup et entendit à travers la porte...

T'attends quelqu'un ?

Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?..._répondit Darren_

Chris recula d'un pas les yeux grands ouverts. La porte s'ouvrit...

Chris ?..._.s'étonna Darren_

Chris apperçu une fille derrière Darren, les bras croisés le fixant du regard...

Ok OK...J'ai compris..désolé Darren, j'aurais dû me douter...j'ai vraiment été idiot...

Chris laissa tomber le paquet de beignets et courru vers sa voiture en pleurant, ses deux mains recouvrant sa bouche.

Chris ! Nonnnn attends ! _….cria Darren_

Darren se mit à courir après Chris et le rattrappa par le bras juste avant qu'ils n'arrivent devant la voiture de Chris. Chris regarda Darren les yeux plein de larmes. Darren se mit devant Chris et le fixa dans les yeux.

Chris, ce n'est pas du tout mais alors pas du tout ce que tu crois !...L'autre a débarqué ce matin pour faire sa crise...comme elle si bien le faire..._dit-il en se retournant vers Mia en lui lançant un regard méchant._

Mia s'approcha de Chris et Darren en ayant les bras croisés et un regard arrogant. Elle détailla Chris du regard de bas en haut et sortit...

C'est pour ce type que tu me largues ?

Darren regarda Mia tout en restant devant Chris qui lui tourna la tête à l'opposé de celle de sa pire ennemie.

Ce type, il s'appelle Chris ! Et Chris m'a apporté autant de choses en quelques heures que toi en quelques années figures-toi !.._.dit Darren_

Chris tourna d'un coup sa tête et regarda Darren qui continuait son discours envers celle qu'il ne pouvait plus voir en peinture.

Maintenant, je veux que tu prennes le peu d'affaire qui t'appartient dans cette maison et que tu t'en ailles sans JAMAIS, je dis bien JAMAIS remettre un pied sur ce terrain qui m'appartient ok ? …._exigea Darren en se retournant vers Mia mais en gardant la main gauche de Chris dans la sienne_

Dar..._comença Mia_

DEGAGES ! Une bonne fois pour toute et pour la dernière fois D.E.G.A.G.E. ! J'aime Chris et je crois que j'étais avec toi pour ne pas m'avouer ce que j'étais vraiment ! Alors DEGAGES ! _….répondit directement Darren en lui montrant du doigt la voiture de Mia._

Voyant qu'elle ne pouvait rien y faire...Mia rentra en courant dans la maison de Darren et en sortit aussitôt avec son sac sous le bras. Avant de rentrer sans sa voiture, elle cria un dernier mot à Darren :

Adieu !

C'est ça !.._..répondit Darren _

Mia partit à toute vitesse si bien qu'elle laissa des traces de pneus sur le bitume. Darren se remit face à Chris qui était complément abasourdit.

Chris...je suis vraiment...vraiment confus que tu aies assisté à cette scène !...Mia a débarqué ce matin comme une fuerie...je n'arrivais plus à la contrôler...en plus elle insistait pour descendre au sous-sol et c'est là que tu es arrivé... et...

Moi aussi je t'aime...

Quoi ?...répondit Darren

Moi aussi je t'aime !...ton mot hier...Moi aussi je t'aime

Chris...je suis fou de toi...et je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi cette nuit...je...

Darren n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Chris s'était penché sur Darren pour l'embrasser de toutes ses forces. Il mit ses bras autour du cou de Darren et se retira de la bouche de Darren tout en laissant son front au sien.

Je n'aurai jamais pu continuer sans toi...j'ai eu si peur..._lui chuchota Chris_

N'ai plus peur...je suis là et je serai toujours là pour toi ok ?

Ok..._dit Chris en souriant..._

On rentre ?..._.demanda Darren _

Oui !

Arrivés au pas de la porte, Darren se baissa pour ramasser le sac de beignets laissé tombé par Chris plus tôt et dit en rigolant :

Bon, pas trop de dégâts !...un beignet ?

Avec plaisir !...

Chris et Darren passèrent deux jours à décompresser à aller au cinéma, à se ballader en forêt, à composer et à chanter dans le studio de Darren. Seuls les bisous plus ou moins langoureux faisaient irruption au cours de ces 2 jours « off ».

Le jour de la réunion sur le plateau arriva très vite...Les membres du cast arrivèrent au fur et à mesure... Chris et Darren ne voulaient pas arriver ensemble pour éviter tout soupçons quant à leur liaison...même s'ils ne pourraient pas le cacher bien longtemps...

Chris arriva avant Darren et se fit interpellé tout de suite par Amber qui guettait bien évidemment son arrivée, n'ayant pas eu de nouvelle de son meilleur ami depuis deux jours.

Alors ?._...chuchota Amber à l'oreille de Chris_

Darren arriva juste à ce moment là et ne mit même pas 3 secondes à repérer son petit-ami au milieu de la foule. Il s'échangèrent un clin d'oeil discret et Darren essaya de frayer un chemin pour arriver à côté de Chris.

Ok je vois.._. rechuchota Amber à l'oreille de Chris en souriant_

Après 10 minutes de brouhahas, Ryan essaya d'attirer l'attention de tout le monde. Le silence se fit enfin entendre...et Ryan commença son discours...

Très bien ! Et bien bonjour à tous !...j'espère que vous avez bien profité de ses 2 jours parce que le programme va être très chargé !

On va avoir des choses lourdes à porter ?...demanda Heather

Naya qui était à côté d'elle la regarda en faisant non de la tête...Ryan ne s'attarda pas sur la question d'Heather et enchaîna...

Avant toutes choses je voudrais voir 2 minutes Chris et Darren dans le couloir.

Chris et Darren se regardèrent d'un coup avant de rejoindre Ryan dans le couloir.

J'ai reçu ça !._...dit Ryan en leur tenant une enveloppe marron_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

«Vus !»

Chris et Darren se regardèrent l'air inquiets en se doutant du contenu de l'enveloppe...mais avec une pointe d'espérance que ce ne soit pas ce qu'ils pensent.

Chris prit l'enveloppe des mains de Ryan et ouvrit l'enveloppe doucement..

Il sortit doucement le contenu...pas entièrement...et le remis tout de suite dans l'enveloppe en collant celle-ci sur le torse de Darren avant de tourner dos à celui-ci en mettant sa main sur sa bouche et faisant quelques pas plus loin.

C'est pas vrai... _chuchota Chris dans sa main_

Darren qui retrouva avec l'enveloppe collée contre lui paniqua sévérement mais ouvrit celle-ci et en sorti complétement le contenu. Il ouvrit ses yeux aussi grands qu'il pouvait.

C'est quoi ça ?.._...demanda Darren_

Bah Toi ! …...enfin Vous !..._répondit Ryan_

Chris revint à côté de Darren en se passant la main sur le visage. C'était une photo de lui et Darren

devant la maison de ce dernier, entrain de s'embrasser. La photo était légèrement floue mais n'importe qui pouvait les reconnaître.

T'as eu ça comment ? …_..Demanda Chris à Ryan_

Sur le parre-brise de ma voiture en sortant de chez moi ce matin...Il y a un mot aussi dedans..._répondit Ryan_

Darren écarta l'enveloppe et y sortit une feuille blanche pliée en deux. Il lu le mot suivant :

_«Ryan, voici le ptit couple que tu as crée à l'écran qui existe maintenant en réalité...tu diras à Darren que s'il ne laisse pas tomber ce Colfer, je vends la photo à la presse. Amicalement, Mia. »_

Darren senti la colère montée en lui... et commença à hurler :

Nan mais c'est pas vrai ! Elle ne va vraiment pas me lacher la grappe !...Ok, et bien elle n'aura pas le dernier mot !...viens Chris !

Darren tira Chris par le bras et retourna dans la salle où tout le monde avait arrêté de parler tant Darren avait hausser la voix. Une centaine d'yeux les fixèrent...Darren prit la parole...

Ok les gars, voilà, je ne vais pas y aller par 4 chemins, je suis tombé raide dingue de Chris et nous sommes ensembles ! C'est tout récent...mais on s'aime et je ne suis pas en mesure de vous le cacher ! Voilà c'est dit !

Tous étaient bouches bées, Chris le premier qui ne s'attendait vraiment pas à une telle révélation en publique. Darren se tourna vers Chris et lui demanda...

Tu veux rajouter quelque chose ?

Heuuu je voudrais bien dire quelque chose mais je ne sais pas quoi..._répondit Chris _

Et bah moi je rajouterai ça alors_...dit Darren _

Darren prit la tête de Chris dans ses mains et lui fit un gros smack.

Mais on est en train de tourner là ? Pourquoi personne ne m'a prévenue !..._.demanda heather_

Nan Heather, t'inquiète je t'expliquerais tout à l'heure..._répondit Naya qui était à côté d'elle._

Chris était rouge écarlate... mais était à la fois gêné et heureux d'officialiser leur relation et qu'il pouvait désormais crier à la terre entière son amour pour Darren.

Darren s'adressa à Ryan :

Tu nous en veux ?

De quoi ? D'avoir réussi à former un couple que tout le monde rêver de voir ?... Vous rigolez ?.._..leur adressa Ryan._

Darren fit un sourire à Chris et lui dit :

Reste plus qu'à prévenir la presse pour que cette cruche nous foute la paix une bonne fois pour toute !

Si cela ne vous dérange pas, Messieurs, nous allons parler de la tournée et ensuite je vous laisserais vous occuper de ça..._.dit Ryan._

Chris n'arrivait décidemment pas à sortir un mot...Il était dans son monde, dans le monde Darren, SON Darren.

Ils regagnèrent leurs sièges avec des regards tendres de leurs amis.

Après une après midi de discutions et de mises au point quant à la programmation du concert, tout le monde vint tour à tour féliciter le jeune couple comme s'ils venaient de se marier.

Quand tout le monde fut parti, Darren et Chris contactèrent leur agent respectif afin de leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle et de se mettre d'accord sur une date pour une conférence de presse dans les plus brefs délais.

Même pas 10 minutes après, Chris et Darren reçurent le même sms indiquant qu'une conférence de Presse était prévue le lendemain à 10h non loin des studios de tournage en présence de la presse poeple.

Chris prit la parole :

C'est vraiment du sérieux sérieux entre nous hein ?...tu ne fais pas ça pour te venger de Mia ?

Darren prit le portable de Chris et le posa sur une chaise et se mit devant lui en lui prenant les mains et lui dit...

Je t'aime. Tu me l'a fait comprendre et je n'ai aucun doute sur mes sentiments. Je suis heureux...tu me RENDS heureux ! (il insista sur le mot RENDS). Et en fait je remercie même cette FILLE Là (il fit une grimace en prononçant FILLE) de me permettre de crier au monde entier que je t'aime !

Chris en avait les larmes aux yeux...

Tu me rends dingue ! Tu le sais ça ?._..dit-il en balançant leurs mains et en fixant Darren dans les yeux, la tête légèrement penchée._

J'en suis fier !.._...répondit Darren avec l'un de ses sourires qui avaient tent fait craqué Chris ces derniers mois..._

Darren s'approcha de Chris et frola ses lèvres à celles de ce s'attarder sur la bouche de Chris, Darren carressa la joue droite de Chris avec sa bouche avant de l'embrasser dans le cou tout en le prenant par la penchan sa tête du côté opposé et mit ses bras autour du cou de Darren.

Ce dernier rebroussa chemin avec ses lèvres qui finissèrent par se poser définitivement sur la bouche de Chris. La chorégraphie de leurs langues était parfaitement synchronisée... Ils ne formaient plus qu'un.

Le lendemain à 10h, Chris et Darren étaient au rendez-vous. Ils étaient même arrivés ensemble ! Main dans la main...Si bien que la conférence n'avait même pas commencé que les flashs des photographes les éblouissaient déjà.

Arrivés dans la salle, prêts de 200 journalistes et photographes étaient présents, face à cette immense table où étaient posés leurs deux noms, ainsi que les noms de leurs agents.

Chris et Darren s'asseyèrent. La conférence pouvait commencer...

C'était officiel, ils étaient ensemble. A l'écran comme à la ville. La une des journaux et de la presse poeple en ont fait leur couverture pendant 1 semaine...puis cela s'était calmé. Ils pouvaient se ballader dans la rue main dans la main sans être mitraillés par les paparazzis qui s'étaient maintenant interressés par la rupture éventuelle de Léa et Ashter. Mia quant a elle avait définitivement lâché l'affaire, elle ne s'acharnait plus et aux dernières nouvelles elle avait quitté le pays.

Les répétitions pour la tournée avançaient bien... Chris et Darren vivaient pleinement leur relation sans pour autant être passés encore à l'acte. Ce n'est pas qu'ils n'en avaient pas envie...non...c'est qu'ls voulaient attendre le moment et l'endroit idéal.

Quelques semaines plus tard...ils se retrouvèrent tous à l'aéroport de Los Angeles...le lendemain serait leur première date de tournée...pas n'importe quelle date nan...puisque demain, ils se produiraient à Paris !


	9. Chapter 9

ATTENTION CHAPITRE CONTENANT DU "LEMON"

Chapître 9

« Paris – Jour 1 »

Tu n'as pas oublié ton passeport hein ? _…..demanda Chris à Darren alors qu'ils étaient à l'arrière du taxi._

OH ZUT ! …._.répondit Darren en se mettant la main sur la bouche afin d'éviter d'éclater de rire_

Darren non ? Dis moi que ce n'est pas vrai ?

Mais noooooonn détends toi mon ptit coeur...tout est là regarde !

Darren sorti son passeport ainsi que son billet d'avion de la poche de sa veste pour les lui montrer et les remis aussitôt à leur place avant de poser sa main sur celle sur celle de Chris qui tapotait des doigts la banquette en cuir tellement il était nerveu.

Ne me refait plus jamais peur comme ça ! …._. lui dit Chris_

Hey...Chris, chéri...calmes toi ! …_. chuchota Darren._...je sais que tu as peur en avion mais je serai à tes côtés ne t'inquiète pas !...en plus vu toutes les villes que l'on va visiter, tu vas devoir t'y faire !

Chris se retourna vers Darren et le fixa dans les yeux en rongeant les doigts de son autre main...

Je sais bien mais j'aime pas...j'aime pas !

Allez, retire ta main de ta bouche ! Tu vas en avoir besoin pour tenir le micro !

Chris obeit et se mit à tapoter la banquette de l'autre côté de lui. Il avait également une de ses jambes qui tremblait nerveusement...A chaque fois qu'il devait prendre l'avion, c'était la même chose... sauf que là il y aurait Darren avec lui...cette pensée le fit se calmer un peu au moment de descendre du véhicule qui se gara devant le Terminal B de l'aéroort de Los Angeles.

Chris ! Darren ! Salut vous deux !

Amber ! Ça va ?

Super et vous ?

Amber qui venait également d'arriver alla embrasser ses deux amis.

Ca va !..._.répondit Darren._... Mais Chris est complétement stressé... _continua t'il en mettant l'une de ses main au coin de ses lèvres pour éviter que Chris n'entende..._

Je ne suis pas stressé ! Je suis inquiet... C'est vrai après tout.. je ne comprendrais jamais comment une masse aussi lourde peut rester en l'air _…..répondit Chris en regardant un avion qui venait de décoller._

Ouh là ! Je te passe le relais Darren ! Je sais ce que c'est d'être assis à côté de Chris pendant un vol ! Et bah laisses-moi te dire Bon Courage ! ….._dit Amber à Darren._

Amber se retourna et commença à avancer vers le tourniquer. Chris la suivit d'un pas rapide...

Comment ça Bon Courage ! Dis donc ! Ça veut dire quoi ça ? …._Interrogea Chris._

Darren qui avait récupérer sa valise (qui lui parraissait étrangement lourde) se mit à crier :

Chris Colfer !

Chris stoppa net et se retourna vers Darren :

Mouaaaa ? …._.répondit-il en français_

Oui toi ! ….. Comment cela se fait-il qu'il n'y ait que ma valise dans le coffre ? Où est la tienne ?

_Chris retourna vers Darren et lui répondit :_

Ah oui bah écoute j'ai mis les quelques affaires dont j'avais besoin dans la tienne ! De toutes façons ce sont les costumières qui ont tout le reste ! Et puis je compte bien m'acheter des fringues à Paris !

Ah oui ? Et ces fringues que tu vas acheter...tu les mettras où ? …_.lui demanda Darren avec un __sourire en coin -Chris le faisait terriblement craquer quand il prenait son air d'innocent- _

J'ai tout prévu ! J'achèterai la valise là-bas !.._..répondit Chris en se dandinant devant Darren, presque collé à lui._

T'as toujours réponse à tout toi hein !_...lui dit Darren en s'approchant encore plus en finissant par lui voler un smack._

Que veux-tu ! Et c'est aussi pour ça que tu m'aimes..._.répondit Chris en se retournant tout en continuant à regarder Darren pour finir sur un clin d'oeil._

C'est aussi pour ça que je t'aime._..rétorqua Darren en secouant la tête avec un sourire qui en disait long._

Chris était rentré dans le Terminal avec sa sacoche qui contenait tout le matériel nécessaire qu'il lui fallait à portée de mains... Darren quant à lui, le suivait tant bien que mal avec la grosse valise qui avait décider de ne rouler que sur 1 roue...

Pourquoi tu n'as pas pris un chariot à bagages ? …_..lui demanda Chris._

Darren, arrivé à côté de lui le fixa avec un regard à moitié méchant, à moitié moqueur.

Ok j'ai rien dit, je vais t'en chercher un !.._.répondit instantanément Chris se rendant compte qu'il avait légèrement exagéré quant à sa question._

Après avoir enregistré leurs bagages et passé les douanes, tous étaient installés en première classe située à l'étage de l'appareil – spécialement réservé pour eux - n'allait pas tarder à décoller.

Les places étaient disposées 2 par 2 sur trois rangées. Chris et Darren étaient assis côte à côte sur la rangée de gauche au premier rang. Chris avait bien évidemment insisté pour que Darren se place prêt du Hublot.

L'avion était sur la piste de décollage et Chris serrait aussi fort qu'il le pouvait la main de Darren qui supportait la douleur pour ne pas contrarier Chris.

Je t'aime Darren..._.dit-il entre ses dents, les yeux fermés_

Chris ! On va pas mourir_...répondit calment Darren _

Je t'avais prévenu ! _…..cria Amber qui était à la même hauteur que Chris à la rangée du milieu, à Darren. _

Chris prit 2 secondes pour fixer Amber en lui tirant la langue puis reprit aussitôt la même pose. 10 minutes après le décollage, Chris dégna quand même lâcher la main de Darren qui lui ne la sentait presque plus.

Darren la secoua aussitôt afin de refaire circuler le sang.

Oh trésor je suis désolé ! Je t'ai fait mal ? …_.lui demanda Chris avec ses yeux de chien battu._

Oui mais quand tu me regardes comme ça je ne peux même pas t'en vouloir !...C'est pas grave j'en ai une autre _! ….répondit Darren en lui montrant son autre main._

Chris prit la main engourdie de Darren afin de lui masser et de la couvrir de bisous.

Ca va mieux ?...chuchota Chris

Beaucoup mieux ! Merci beaucoup ! ..._répondit Darren en s'approchant de Chris afin de faire froler leurs fronts avant de s'échanger un petit baiser._

_Le vol se déroula calmement sans grande turbulance. Amber était surprise du calme de Chris comparé à tous les anciens vols où elle était épuisée à l'arrivée suite au stress de ce dernier. _

_Chris et Darren avaient regardé deux films main dans la main sans que Chris ne la lui compresse comme au décollage. Mais entre la diffusion des films, Chris avait passé certaines heures à fixer le petit avion sur l'écran en face lui qui indiquait la position de l'appareil. Il avait finit par s'endormir sur l'épaule de Darren qui lui avait posé sa tête sur celle de Chris. _

_A quelques minutes de l'atterrissage, Darren réveilla Chris en lui volant un baiser tout en carressant sa joue._

Bébé ?...Trésor ?... Réveilles-toi chéri on va atterrir...

Chris ouvrit doucement les yeux et apperçu Darren qui le regardait avec toute la tendresse du monde.

Chris s'étira afin de décontracter ses muscles.

Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça mais regarde..._lui dit Darren_

Darren ouvrit le rideau du Hublot. Chris se pencha légèrement sur Darren.

Oh mon dieu c'est magnifique !..._répondit Chris_

Chris et Darren étaient en admiration devant le spectacle qui s'offrait devant leur yeux. Ils en avaient parlé et voulait immortaliser ce moment à deux. Ils survolaient Paris.

Regaaaaarde ! _La Tour Eiffel...s'exlama Chris, complétement affalé sur Darren pour coller son nez sur le hublot._

Bah là à vrai dire, je ne vois pas grand chose mis à part ta parfaite chevelure !..._rétorqua Darren_

Oups.._..fit Chris en se reculant doucement._

Darren colla sa joue sur celle de Chris afin de regarder le spectacle.

Tu crois qu'on aura le temps d'y monter ?..._.lui demanda Chris_

Bah il est 14h heure locale, on a les répètes demain matin à la salle, le concert demain et on s'envole pour Rome après-demain... donc oui on peut y aller tout à l'heure si tu n'es pas trop fatigué._..lui énonça Darren en le fixant droit dans les yeux._

Tu rigoles ? Je suis tout excité là ! Paris quoi ! On est à Paris ! La ville des amoureux.._..lui répondit Chris en prenant la tête de Darren entre ses deux mains avant de lui faire un smack._

Même si Chris était euphorique, l'atterrissage fut assez crispant pour lui malgré le soulagement de pouvoir enfin toucher le sol !

Après avoir récupéré leurs valises, Ryan leur donna une feuille avec l'adresse de la salle, en locurence le Palais Omnysport de Paris-Bercy avec l'horaire où ils devraient se rendre le lendemain matin ainsi que le détail des répétitions et des prises de sons.

Un chauffeur viendra vous chercher à vos hôtels respectifs ! ….le nom de votre Hôtel est indiqué sur la feuille...Nous n'avons pas pu loger tout le monde dans le même ! Ils restent néanmoins à proximité les uns des autres ! Voilà ! Alors, profitez de votre après-midi et de vos soirées ! Et n'oubliez pas que les français vous attendent depuis un moment ! Leur accueil risque d'être E.N.O.R.M.E. ! …..Ah excusez moi juste une petite seconde !..._.Ryan sortir son smarthphone de sa __poche après l'avoir senti vibrer...un sms d'un gars de la sécurité venait de s'afficher. Il reprit son discours aussutôt …._

Très bien ! On vient de m'annoncerr la présence d'une centaine de fans à la sortie ! Donc Essaye au moins de leur accorder un peu de temps avant de vous évader. !

Chris se tourna vers Darren...et lui chuchota...

Oh mon dieu mais comment ont-ils sû qu'on arriverait à cette heure là ?

Tout se sait de nos jour mon chéri... _lui répondit Darren _

Ils m'inpressionnent ! ….._dit Chris la tête haute_

Chris et Darren fut les premiers à passer la porte électrique et entendirent en une seconde, des cris stridents leur parvenir aux oreilles... Ce fut à la fois un choc mais une vague de bohneur... Cela faisait un moment qu'ils n'étaient pas venus à la rencontre du public et qui plus est, un public Français, qui lui, n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de les voir se produire sur scène dans la capitale.

Tous les membres du cast prirent le temps de satisfaire les fans d'autographes et de photos avant de prendre la route pour leurs hôtels.

Chris et Darren arrivèrent devant le leur...le Ritz...

Ils montèrent dans leur chambre suivi du porteur de bagage qui n'avait que la grosse valise de Darren et soit disantn quelques affaires de Chris...

Arrivés dans leur suite, Darren tendit un billet au porteur...Ce dernier répondit...

Merci monsieur mais sans vouloir être impoli, ceci est un billet de 50 Dollars... et nous somme en France Monsieur...

Oh mon dieu, ouiiii, exxcusez moi, où ai-je la tête... tenez...

Merci beaucoup Monsieur Criss

Heu...je...vous...vous en prie... _répondit Darren sous le choc en refermant la porte derrière lui_

Chris qui n'avait absolument rien écouter de la conversation, trop occupé à admirer le moindre détail de la suite fixa Darren et lui demanda :

Bah qu'est-ce que t'as ?

Il savait mon nom ! _….répondit Darren _

Et alors ? ...C'est normal il est écrit sur la valise !_...répondit Chris dans le normal_

Darren réfléchit 2 secondes avant de se rendre compte que Chris avait raison... puis, afin de changer de sujet rapidement, pour éviter de passer pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas réflechit, s'approcha de Chris, se mit en face de lui et le prit par la taille.

Nous sommes à Paris Chris...Paris...tu te rends compte comment ça sonne bien ?

Chris passa ses bras autour du cou de Darren et lui répondit...

C'est ici et maintenant !

Darren recula juste sa tête pour voir l'ensemble du visage de Chris et avec un sourci relevé, répondit à Chris :

Ici et maintenant quoi ?

Que je veux immortaliser cet instant avec toi, là, sur ce lit !

Tu es sérieux ? … Tu ..es certain ?

Quoi ? Tu n'en n'as pas envie ?

Oh si...si..biensûr que si j'en ai envie depuis le jour où l'on s'est embrassé la première fois... mais...mais..Chr...

Arrête avec tes questions et embrasse moi tu veux !...j'ai envie de toi...tellement envie...

Darren ne répliqua pas et s'approcha tendrement de Chris en posant délicatement ses lèvres aux siennes.

Darren fit glisser ses mains sur les fesses de Chris afin de rapprocher son corps contre le sien.

Je suis fou de toi..._lui dit Darren_

Complétement dingue de toi..._repris Chris_

Leurs corps étaient tellement collés qu'on n'aurait jamais pu faire passer ne serait-ce qu'un morceau de papier aussi fin qu'il puisse exister.

Leurs lèvres s'ouvrirent lentement afin de faire rencontrer leurs langues. Ils penchèrent leurs têtes de chaque côté afin d'intensiffier le plaisir de ce baiser tendre et démonstratif de leur amour.

Chris pris l'initiative de retirer le pull et le t-shirt de Darren d'un geste limite violant, et commença à lécher et embrasser le torse de Darren en respectant les lignes parfaites dessinant ses muscles...Chris descendit de plus en plus bas jusqu'à se retrouver à genoux devant Darren qui souffait de ne pas pouvoir libérer son sexe endurcit retenu prisonnié de son boxer et de son pantalon. Chris fixa Darren :

On va arranger ça...

Il commença à baisser la braguette du pantalon de Darren tout en continuant de fixer ce dernier en se passant la langue sur les lèvres afin de l'exciter d'avantage. Darren n'en pouvait plus mais fit tout pour se retenir...Il avait l'homme qu'il aimait le plus au monde à ses pieds et voulait que cette première fois soit innoubliable.

Chris ne tarda pas à libérer le sexe de Daren en faisant baisser le pantalon et le caleçon en même temps et commença à sucer ce dernier sans jamais le perdre du regard...

Chris sentait également son sexe se durcir...il avait Darren nu devant lui, son intimité dans la bouche et ça c'était le plus beau spectacle qu'il n'ait jamais vu.

Darren poussa des gêmissements de plaisir tellement la bouche de Chris lui faisait du bien...

Je veux te prendre Chris... je veux entrer en toi... maintenant...

Darren prit Chris par les épaules pour le remonter... et arracha la chemise du dernier sans prendre le soin de la déboutonner.

Hey ma chemise !

T'as dit que t'allais t'acheter des affaires ici ?_ Lui demanda Darren tout en l'embrassant sauvagement dans le cou_

Chris n'eut pas le courage de sortir un mot tellement l'excitation était présente...Pendant que Darren goûtait chaque partit de son torse, Chris retira de lui même son Jean et son boxer afin de libérer son sexe en érection qui vient immédiatement se froler à celui de Darren. Les deux amants se prirent dans les bras, et s'avança vers le lit avant de se jeter dessus.

Darren commença son assension en carressant Chris de son cou jusqu'à son intimité où il introduisit un premier doigt afin de détendre au maximum Chris qui malgré la douleur qu'il allait ressentir au début était en extase devant le geste de Darren.

Encore un ! _….demanda Chris_

_Darren ne se fit pas prier et enfonça un deuxième fois. Il commença les vas et vient avant de prendre l'initiative d'en mettre un troisième avant que son amant lui demande..._

Entre en moi Darren !

Darren retira ses doigts, et enfila un preservatif avant d'enfoncer son sexe dans Chris qui poussa un cri à la fois de douleur et d'extase. Darren attendit quelques secondes avant de faire un premier va et bien mais le regard que Chris lui lança lui fit comprendre qui pouvait commencer... Darren s'excecuta et alla de plus en plus vite... et afin de donner encore plus de plaisir à Chris il empoigna le sece de ce dernier afin de le masturber au même rythme que ses allées venues dans les entrailles de Chris.

Darren alla de plus en vite et se libéra en même temps que ôta son préservatif et s'allongea près de Chris épuisé.

Chris se retourna et posa sa tête sur le torse de Darren en le fixant dans les yeux.

Je t'aime tellement

_Darren lui son plus beau sourire et passa ma main dans les cheveux de Chris avant de lui carresser le dos._

Je t'aime plus que tout..

Les deux tourteraux reprirent doucement leur souffle avant de prendre une douche.

Ils décidèrent d'aller visiter la Tour Eiffel après quelques achats vestimentaires pour Chris dans les boutiques de la Place Vendôme.

Il décidèrent de se ballader dans Paris jusqu'au milieu de la nuit, sans savoir vraiment où ils se trouvaient exactement... mais ils étaient ensemble, là, main dans la main dans la ville qu'ils considéraient comme la plus romantique du monde...


	10. Chapter 10

**ATTENTION LEMON ! (certainement le dernier !)**

Chapître 10

« Paris – Jour 2 »

J'ai froid_... dit Chris_

Viens là_...répondit Darren_

Darren ouvra son manteau et Chris se blottit contre le torse de Darren en passant ses bras autour de ce dernier.

Je suis à l'endroit le plus confortable du monde... _chuchotta Chirs à l'oreille de Darren._

Je t'aime... _lui répondit Darren avant de lui déposer un tendre baiser sur la bouche._

Ils décidèrent de retourner sur une route passante afin de trouver un taxi. Il était déjà tard et ils voulaient quand même dormir un minimum afin d'être en pleine forme pour les répétitions et le show du lendemain.

A peine installés dans le taxi, Chris se colla contre Darren et y posa sa tête sur son épaule main dans la main. 5 minutes après, Chris s'endormi contre son petit-ami...

Darren, le sourire aux lèvres, demanda au taxi de faire un long détour afin de ne pas réveiller Chris tout de suite, sachant qu'ils étaient déjà presque arrivés à leur Hôtel.

Après avoir fait 5 fois le tour du Périphérique, Chris commença a gémir et à gesticuler avant de crier :

NOOOOOOOOOON !

Chris ! Chris ! Chéri, c'est Darren, calmes toi tu as fait un cauchemard ! …..lui dit Darren en lui carressant la joue.

Chris, essouflé, regarda Darren dans les yeux avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de le serrer très fort.

J'ai rêvé que je t'avais perdu dans les rues de Paris !

Ahahah nan, ne t'en fait pas, je suis là...avec toi...jamais je ne te laisserai !

Chris regarda par la fenêtre et dit :

Mais j'ai dormi longtemps ? …..On est où ?

Cela fait presque 1 heure...tu t'es endormi à peine monté dans la voiture et je ne voulais pas te réveiller !

Chris enbrassa Darren et répondit :

T'es trop adorable toi tu sais... mais on peut rentrer maintenant ?

Oui on y va !...S'il vous plait, merci pour tout... vous pouvez nous ramener au Ritz s'il vous plait...

Darren entoura le cou de Chris de son bras afin de rapprocher sa bouche à l'oreille de ce dernier...et lui chuchota :

C'est plus fort que moi mais... J'ai envie de toi...

Chris fit un sourire coquin avant de faire face à face à Darren en collant son front au sien... et répondit le moins fort possible...

Est-ce raisonnable Monsieur Criss ?

Je suis très raisonnable …. et tu es à consommer sans modération...tu n'en a pas envie peut-être ?

Si je te dis non je mentirais je crois...

Darren fit oui avec la tête accompagné d'un de ses plus beaux sourires qui faisait tant craquer Chris.

Ils s'embrassèrent juste avant que le taxi ne s'arrête.

Ils rentrèrent dans l'hôtel en se dirigeant précipitemment dans l'ascenseur...

Arrivés au 3ème étage_ (alors qu'ils se rendaient au 5 ème..)_ Darren appuya sur le bouton « Arrêt » et l'assenseur se bloqua instantanément...

Il se retourna et vit les yeux grands ouverts de Chris qui se précipita de dire :

Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Darren s'approcha de Chris d'un pas lent avec un sourire charmeur et un sourcil remonté, se colla au torse de Chris, le plaqua contre une paroie de l'assenseur en y posant ses deux mains comme pour empêcher Chris de s'enfuir.

Darren s'approcha au plus près de la bouche de Chris et lui dit :

Je veux te faire l'amour ici...

Chris ne put répondre que par un mouvement de sourcil, mais l'envie était présente également et enchaina juste en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Darren posa ses lèvres sur celles de Chris et leurs langues commençèrent leur chorégraphie sans aucun faux pas. Darren se retira et commença à embrasser le menton de Chris qui pencha sa tête en arrière en gémissant légèrement. Darren descendit jusqu'au cou avant de remonter légèrement sur la joue gauche de Chris jusqu'à atteindre le lobe de son oreille qu'il mordilla et lécha tendrement. Sous l'excitation qui l'envahit, Chris mis ses mains sur les fesses de Darren et les carressa à travers son pantalon qu'il était impatient de lui retirer.

Darren leva les bras de Chris en l'embrassant de nouveau et lui ôta son pull et sa chemise avant de les jeter derrière lui.

Retire le tiens aussi ! ...Dit Chris

Darren s'excecuta et jeta ses vêtements du haut également avant de ré-embrasser Chris à pleine bouche. Leurs torses étaient maintenant collés à même la peau et ils pouvaient sentir leur coeur respectif battre la chamade. Chris carressa le dos de Darren en lui griffant légèrement... Il était au Paradis...lui qui n'était franchement pas à l'aise dans un assenseur en marche... mais là, il se sentait en sécurité mais surtout complétement overdosé de l'odeur et la texture de Darren...

Darren posa à son tour ses mains sur les fesses de Chris avant de les ramener devant afin de déboutonner

le pantalon de ce dernier. Le pantalon de Chris tomba à ses pieds et il le pietina afin de le jeter d'un coup de pied. Darren fit de même avec le sien avant de rentrer ses mains à l'intérieur du boxer de Chris afin de carresser ses fesses. Darren prit le cou de Chris à pleine bouche et le suça jusqu'à en laisser une trace bien rosée.. avant de passer un coup de langue sur la route qui le menait au téton gauche de son petit ami... Un de ses points sensibles...Darren mordilla le téton gauche de Chris tout en titillant celui de droite avec son pouce et son index.

Chris était au bord de l'extase... Il passa sa main dans le boxer de Darren et carressa le sexe de son prétendant de haut en bas avant de le masturber... Ce qui fit gémir Darren qui s'arrêta aussitôt de lécher les tétons de Chris.

Laisses-moi te sucer Chris... Je veux ton sexe dans ma bouche...

Chris retira sa main du boxer de Darren. Darren quant à lui retira celui de Chris.

Mon dieu Chris, tu es tellement magnifique...

Toi aussi Darren... Toi aussi..._répondit Chris qu'avec un souffle._

Darren prit le sexe de Chris à pleine bouche et le suça tout en carressant les testicules de se dernier...

Le sexe de Chris était bien dur et Darren le prit jusqu'au fond de sa gorge... Il aimait ça, il aimait manger Chris.. Il effleura de temps en temps le bout du gland de Chris avec sa langue tout en le fixant dans les yeux. Chris carressa les cheveux de Darren tout en se mordant de plus en plus les lèvres.

Darren ôta son boxer afin de libérer son sexe à présent bien droit et dur.

Je te veux en moi Chris...

Chris ne se fit pas prier et commença à pénétrer Darren d'un doigt afin de le préparer à recevoir son sexe. Darren emit un petit cri mais suplia Chris de continuer tellement il en avait envie. Il avait envie de Chris en lui... Chris introduisit un second doigt puis un troisième...

Après avoir bien préparer Darren, Chris enfila un préservatif qu'il avait vite attraper dans la poche de son pantalon et l'enfila sur son sexe avant d'entrer en douceur en Darren. Il ne voulait en aucun cas lui faire mal.

A peine entré en Darren, ce dernier poussa un léger cri qu'il enchaina avec ces paroles :

Chris c'est trop bon... vas-y entre en moi le plus profondemment possible !

Chris s'excecuta et entra entièrement en Darren. Il stoppa un instant voyant Darren respirer plus fort mais Darren enchaina par un mouvement de bassin qui voulait dire « Vas-y ».

Chris commença doucement les vas et viens avant d'accelérer le rythme. Le bruit de la pénétration et de ses testicules claquer sur Darren le mettait dans un état d'extase intense.

Darren qui était dos à Chris versa une larme à la fois de douleur et de plaisir.

Darren se masturba en même temps et ils finirent par se soulager en même temps. Chris se retira et s'assis directement en s'adossant contre le mur et Darren se mit à côté de lui.

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau en se tenant la joue mutuellement avant d'entendre dans l'interphone de l'assenseur :

Pas de panique ! Un technicien va arriver !

Chris et Darren se regardèrent avant de pouffer de rire.

Rhabillons nous vite.. dit Darren..

La nuit était bien avancée et les tourteraux prirent quand même un bain avant de s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre dans leur lit bien douillet.

Le réveil qu'avait réglé Chris sonna à 10h... Darren était réveillé depuis un moment et était sur le côté face à Chris, la tête posé sur son bras. Il regarda Chris se réveiller.

Bonjour amour de ma vie... _dit Darren_

T'es déjà réveillé ?

Ya pas très longtemps rassures toi... je te regardais dormir...tu es si beau...

Chris se retourna pour embrasser Darren tendrement...et répondit :

Je t'aime Darren... Mon Darren..

Je t'aime aussi Chris...Mon Chris

Il se refirent un petit bisou et filèrent à la douche avant de prendre un petit déjeuner que le room-service venait de leur apporter...

J'ai le trac...

C'est normal et moi aussi …_.répondit Darren.._.. mais tu verras, ça va être énorme !

Ils décendirent à l'accueil de l'hôtel où leur chauffeur les attendaient.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la porte, ils furent interloqués...

Oh Monsieur Colfer, Monsieur Criss ! Excusez moi de vous déranger mais je suis le directeur de l'hôtel et on m'a rapporté ce matin que vous étiez rester coincé dans un de nos assenseurs cette nuit... Je suis vraiment confus pour ce désagrément...vraiment...

Oh ! Euh ! Oui, non, ne vous en faites pas ! Mon ami est clostrophobe mais j'ai réussi à le calmer... _répondit Darren en faisait un clin d'oeil à Chris._

Oui oui ne vous en faites pas ! Je suis même prêt à rester bloquer encore une fois... _répondit Chris_.

Le Directeur de L'Hôtel prit un air de « j'ai rien compris » mais Darren et Chris se dirigèrent vers la sortie où le chauffeur les attendaient le moteur déjà en route.

Arrivés à Bercy, certains fans étaient déjà présents et alors que la voiture entrait dans le parking VIP, Chris demanda au chauffeur du taxi de s'arrêter.

Darren, vient sortons, je veux rendre au public l'amour qu'il nous donne.

Yes ! Allons à la rencontre des Français !

Ils sortirent de la voiture et se dirigèrent vers les fans qui attendaient calmement derrière une barrière.

Les autres membres du cast arrivant au compte goute, firent de même.

C'est ainsi qu'il passèrent plus d'une demie heure à signer des autographes et faire des photos...

Ryan qui attendait à l'intérieur commençait à paniquer mais il fut soulager quand ils virent tout le monde arriver sur la scène centrale de la salle.

Alors c'est ça le fameux stade de France ! …_.Interrogea Heather_

Tout le monde la fixa et Naya lui répondit de suite :

Heather ! Heather ! C'est Bercy ici ! Le Stade de France c'est encore plus grand !

Ah ok ! Bah oui j'suis bête ! Qui irai chanter dans un stade ! C'est pour le sport les stades._.. répondit Heather en se tapant le front avec sa main._

Heuuuu oui...bon si tu veux.._. lui répondit Naya._

Bon, allez, commençons les répétitions ! Tout d'abbord, répétitions de Chris et Darren avec « Perfect » ! Ensuite je vous redonne le programme de la journée sur cette feuille. Je ne vous mets pas la pression, mais ce soir, ici, il y aura 15 000 personnes ! Donc je compte sur vous pour donner le meilleur de vous même ! Le concert commence à 20h30, je veux que tout le monde soit en place à 20h00 ! Qu'on ne vous cours pas après ! Les prises « son » seront faites lors le la répétition gérérale cet après midi à 15h00. N'hésitez pas à faire des raccords maquillage ou coiffure si cela vous est nécessaire.

Bon... si vous avez des questions ou autres je suis dans les parages ! Demandez à un technicien, j'ai un talkie avec moi ! Allez hop en scène !..._.tel fut le discours de Ryan..._

Les répétitions se passèrent à merveille et tous étaient au taquet et boostés pour monter sur scène...

19h30... Chris et Darren étaient en coulisses et regardèrent entre deux rideaux la salle se remplir...

Ca m'avait tellement manqué !... _Dit Chris_

T'as vu ce monde ! Pourquoi on est pas venu plus tôt ici ! …_..répondit Darren _

_Ils refermèrent le rideau, et s'éloignèrent afin de se cacher derrière des grosses caisses. Darren prit les mains de Chris et lui dit dans les yeux :_

Chris, je suis tellement heureux ! Tellement heureux d'être avec toi...avec toi ici...et de vivre mes rêves à tes côtés ! On va tout donner ce soir hein ? Je t'aime...

Darren...je ne peux pas dire mieux...Je t'aime tellement...répondit Chris

Ils s'embrassèrent en se serrant très fort dans les bras avant d'entendre dans leurs ears _(retour son installé dans leurs oreilles) : «Nous aussi on vous aime les gars ! Venez récupérer vos micros et en place ! »_

Chris et Darren baissèrent leur tête en même temps avec un sourire gêné.

Nos micros !..._..dit Darren_

….Ils sont branchés..._répondit Darren en rigolant_

20h28...Tout le monde était en place, les lumières s'éteignirent et des hurlements envahirent la salle.

20h29... Chaque membre du Cast était sur une plate-forme en dessous de la scène.

20h30...Les plate-formes se mirent à monter, sous un nuage de fumée,sous des lumières bleues...

Les premières notes se mirent à résonner... enfin...auraient dûes...

A SUIVRE !


	11. Chapter 11

Chapître 11

«Dans la Boîte ! »

Le public se mit à hurler, mais les membres du Cast n'avaient aucun retour son dans leurs ears... L'orchestre situé sur le côté gauche de la scène avait bien commencé les premières notes de Don't Stop Believing mais aucun son ne sortait des amplis.

Heureusement, il ne sagissait que d'un léger faux contact...et un des techniciens avait réagit au quart de tour...

Le chef d'orchestre, très professionnel ordonna aux musiciens de recommencer et les le son sorti enfin des amplis...

Chaque membre du Cast fut éclairé un a un par une lumière blanche...

Les fans n'avaient apparament pas vu le problème...

Les chansons s'enchainèrent et il était l'heure du petit sketch entre « Kurt » et « Blaine ».. L'année passée, « Kurt » devait demander à « Blaine » de rejoindre le Glee Club... Cette année, c'est Blaine qui doit faire sa demande à Kurt...

Ok, Kurt Kurt Kurt ! …... _Apela Darren..._

Blaine ? ...tu as quelque chose à me demander ? …. Tu me quittes ?..._demanda Chris à l'autre bout de la scène._

Darren se rapprocha de Chris, il était habillé d'un pantalon rouge et d'un T-shirt noir moulant...

Mais non voyons ! Ne dis pas de sotises ! …_..répondit Darren_

Chris était habillé d'un Jean, d'une chemise blanche et d'une cravate noire.

Ils se rejoignèrent au milieu de la scène... et Darren attrappa Chris par la cravate afin d'être collé à lui face à face... Ils durent attendre que les hurlements du public ne cessent avant de continuer leur petit numéro.

Les cris étaient tellement présents et longs que le fait de rester dans la même position, Chris et Darren eut un fou rire réciproque...ce qui amplifia l'exitation du public qui était fou de voir non seulement « Klaine » mais Chris et Darren ensemble, si proches...

Darren se retourna vers le public et lui fit un ptit signe de la tête pour leur faire comprendre qu'ils allaient continuer...

Le public légèrement calmé, le petit numéro de « Klaine » pouvait à présent continuer...

Kurt Hummel, félicitations pour ton diplôme ! Et maintenant ! Veux-tu venir à Now York avec moi ?...

Chris n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Darren avait tiré encore plus la cravate pour embrasser Chris.

Le nombre de décibels explosa au sein de Bercy et Chris dû crier dans le micro...

YEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS !

La musique retentit et Chris et Darren firent la surprise de chanter en Français... « New York avec toi » de Téléphone.

Les fans étaient en transe face à leur duo préféré... les voir chanter en Français était comme le plus beau cadeau qu'il pouvait recevoir...

Après 2 heures de show et 2 rappels, tous les membres de Glee se retrouvèrent dans les coulisses afin d'exprimer leur joie d'avoir donné le meilleur d'eux même sur cette scène Française qu'ils avaient tant rêver de monter.

ENORME ! c'était ENOOORME ! …_.. hurla Heather_

J'ai flippé comme une malade à l'entrée en scène ! …_.répondit Naya_

Je croyais que c'était mes ears qui ne fonctionnaient pas ! …_.enchaina Chris_

Tout le monde parlait en même temps quand Ryan arriva avec un magnum de Champagne qu'il secoua avant de faire péter le bouchon.

Les gars vous avez été G.E.N.I.A.U.X. ! ._..dit-il_

Il arrosa tout le monde de champagne...et servit le reste dans des coupes... Tous trinquèrent à cette première.

On devrait aller fêter ça en boîte non ?_...demanda Cory_

Oh oui oui oui ! Moi je veux !.._..répondit Heather_

Alors que tous trouvaient l'idée de Cory géniale, Darren vit que cela n'enchantait pas Chris...Il s'approcha donc de ce dernier..

Chris, chéri, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Pfff, je n'ai pas spécialement envie de sortir là... je suis crevé_...répondit Chris._

Oooh allez viens, on va s'éclater... et puis on restera pas longtemps si tu veux !_ ...insista Darren_

Darren fit son regard habituel à Chris quand il voulait arriver à ses fins... Chris n'y resista pas, une fois de plus...

Okay, t'as gagné ! ...mais douche avant !...

Darren lui fit un bisou sur la joue avant de lui répondre...

Douche avant !

Chacun prit une douche dans leurs loges respectives avant de se rejoindre devant Le VIP ROOM, célèbre boîte Parisienne.

Chris n'était toujours pas très enthousiaste à y passer une partie de la nuit mais Darren le tenait par la main et ça, il adorait ça.

Ils entrèrent tous dans la boîte et la plupart était déjà en train de se trémousser sur la piste...

Tu viens danser ?..._demanda Darren à Chris_

Oh nann nann pas tout de suite, j'ai soif plutôt !

Darren qui avait toujours la main de Chris dans la sienne n'avait pas entendu la réponse de Chris. Il regardait les autres bouger tout en se trémoussant. Chris s'approcha de lui et lui dit à l'oreille :

Vas-y toi ! Je vais m'asseoir et boire mon diabolo grenadine !

T'es sûr ? …. _lui demanda Darren ?_

Non ! mais ça te démanges alors vas-y !..._lui répondit Chris _

T'es un amour ! _….lui dit Darren dans les yeux_

Je sais...je sais..._ répondit Chris en baissant les yeux l'air gêné.._

Darren le prit dans ses bras avant de se précipiter sur la piste afin de se déhancher sur la chanson « Don't Leave me this way » de Thelma Houston.

Ce dernier lançait de temps en temps des regards coquins à Chris qui était assis dans un coin sirotant son breuvage en dandinant quand même sa tête au rythme de la musique.

Darren revint s'asseoir prêt de lui et commanda un Sex on the beach au serveur.

T'en veux un ? …_.demanda Darren à Chris_

Humm nan merci peut-être tout à l'heure...

Darren prit Chris par l'épaule afin de le blottir contre lui avant de s'adosser contre la banquette.

Heather, qui faisait la folle sur la piste reprit son souffle et apperçu Chris et Darren. Elle s'adressa à Naya...

Ils sont ensemble ou quoi ?

Qui ça ?

Bah Chris et Darren !

Tu te moques de moi Heather là ?

Heather regarda Naya l'air tellement naive que Naya comprit tout de suite que son vis à vis était tout a fait sérieux...

Bah Je sais que Kurt et Blaine sont ensemble, ça j'ai compris ! mais Chris et Darren ! C'est pas possible !

Heather, Ils sont ensemble depuis que Ryan nous a annoncé la tournée !

Sérieux ?... mais pourquoi on ne me dit jamais rien à moi ? ….

Heather repartit danser comme si sa conversation n'avait jamais eue lieu... Naya se parla à elle-même..

« Elle déteint de plus en plus sur son personnage...c'est pas croyable »..._et repartit également danser !_

Arpès avoir bu sa 2 ème Pina Colada, Darren retenta de faire bouger Chris...

La chanson « Ca plane pour moi » de Plastic Bertrand commençait à résonner..quand Darren se leva et tira Chris par le bras.

Allez mon coeur, viens danser avec moi ! En plus tu adores cette chanson !

Très bien très bien t'as gagné ! …_.répondit Chris qui se leva quand même avec un mimimum d'envie..._

Au bout de quelques secondes, Chris était complétement méthamorphosé et faisait des déhanchés incontrôlés qui firent l'admiration de Darren qui le dévorait des yeux. Au refrain, Chris hurlait même les paroles. Ils finirent la chanson à danser face à face sans se quitter des yeux.

Chris était essouflé et retourna s'asseoir seul en faisant signe à Darren qu'il allait boire un verre.

La chanson suivante rendit Darren complétement fou puisque c'était la chanson « Last Friday Night » de Katie Perry.

Chris, affalé sur la banquette et rejoint par Amber admirait son petit ami faire le fou... Il le lacha du regard quand Amber engagea la conversation...

Alors ? Ça fait un moment qu'on a pas eu le temps de discuter !..._.lui demanda Amber_

Quoi ?..._.hurla Chris_

Cela...fait...un...Moment qu'on ne s'est pas parlé !..._cria Amber_

Ah ! oui !

Ca se passe bien avec Darren ?... _cria de plus belle Amber _

Chris but une gorgée de son deuxième diabolo (menthe ce coup-ci) en faisant un signe positif du pouce envers Amber et ajouta :

Je te dirais bien des détails mais là c'est pas l'endroit idéal ! …_.lui répondit-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil avant de retourner son regard vers Darren._

Ouais... enfin ça t'arrange bien ! Hein ! ok je n'insiste pas..._rétorqua Amber_

Darren dansait toujours et Chris remarqua qu'une fille lui tournait autour depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant. Darren n'y prettait pas plus attention que ça, mais Chris voyait d'un mauvais oeil le manège que la fille commençait à mettre en route auprès de Darren...

La jeune fille se colla de plus en plus à Darren qui commençait à rentrer un peu dans le jeu de la séduction de celle-ci, à savoir se coller contre elle en la prenant par la taille...

Amber qui voyait Chris rougir de colère essaya de le rassurer...

T'inquiète pas ! Il s'en fout !

Chris ne répondit même pas et bu d'une traite son verre avant de le claquer sur la table basse.

Chris vit que la jeune fille commençait à engager la conversation avec Darren...

Elle lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille que Darren n'avait semble-t'il pas entendu... et par le fruit du hasard, alors que Chris avait lu sur les lèvres de Darren un « QUOI ? », le DJ coupa le son de la musique pour faire une annonce. La jeune fille hurla alors...

TU VEUX COUCHER AVEC MOI ?

Darren recula et regarda la fille comme çi elle débarquait d'une autre planète. Avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de répondre, Chris arriva d'un pas colérique vers Darren avec un verre qu'il avait raflé à la table voisine et lui balança le contenu à la figure.

Chris fit tomber le verre et parti en courant.

Darren s'essuya le visage avec une serviette qu'Amber venait de lui apporter et repris instantanément ses esprits...quand la fille lui demanda en se rapprochant de lui...

Qu'est-ce qu'il a celui là ?

Darren poussa la fille avec ses deux mains et lui répondit avec un regard agressif :

Celui là, c'est mon petit...heuuuu... !

Darren sortit de la boîte en courrant et regarda tantôt à droite tantôt à gauche en se passant les mains dans les cheveux. Il ne vit pas Chris mais ne pu s'empêcher de crier son nom aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

Amber qui avait suivit Darren dehors, lui mit sa veste sur les épaules. Darren se retourna et se mit à pleurer dans les bras d'Amber qui essayait tant bien que mal de le calmer.

Mais je... je ne faisais rien de mal... Je m'en fout de cette fille.._.s'excusa Darren tout tremblant_

Je sais bien je sais bien... mais Chris tient énormément à toi... il a eu peur..._le consola Amber_

Elle enchaina directement :

Retourne à l'hôtel tu le trouvera sûrement là-bas ! ...j'essaye de l'appeler sur son portable !

Ouais j'y fonce !..._.répondit Darren_

Pendant que Darren essayait d'arrêter un taxi, Amber essaya tant bien que mal de joindre Chris... sans succès. Il avait éteint son portable. Elle lui laissa un message.

_« Chris c'est Amber, s'il te plait, rappelles moi ! Darren arrive à votre Hôtel, il est complétement chamboulé ! Chris s'il te plait rappelle moi ! »_

Darren arriva à l'hôtel et appuya sur le bouton de l'assenseur...qui n'arrivait pas.

Il decida donc de monter les 5 étages à pieds et arriva dans la chambre tout essouflé.

Chris ? CHRIIIIIS ? Bébé je t'en prie t'es là ?

Darren chercha dans tous les recoins de la suite. Il ouvrit même les tiroirs de la commode juste par reflexe.

« Mais où est-il bon sang ! »

Darren ressaya de rappeler Chris une énième fois... sans succès. Il décida d'appeler Amber au cas où elle aurait des nouvelles de son côté. En vain. Rien.

Darren redescendit à l'accueil et demanda :

Excusez moi, vous n'auriez pas vu mon ami ? Heummm Monsieur Chris Colfer ?

Oh oui oui ! Il n'allait pas bien le pauvre, il m'a demandé s'il pouvait aller prendre l'air sur toit... où il y a la piscine.._..répondit le réceptioniste._

Darren ne prit pas le temps de remercier le réceptioniste, qu'il grimpa dans l'ascenseur.

Arrivé sur le toit, il vit une silhouette au loin légèrement éclairée, qui regardait dans le vide. Darren s'avança doucement et dit :

Chris ?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapître 11

«Confiance»

Je suis là Darren ._.répondit Chris d'une voix tremblante_

Darren se retourna et vit Chris assis sur le côté, sur une chaise longue, les bras croisés sur ses genoux. La silhouette que Darren avait apperçue n'était autre qu'une statue. Darren s'approcha de Chris;

Chris ! Dieu soit loué tu es là !..._.Dit Darren en se passant la main dans les cheveux._

Oui...comme tu peux le voir.._.répondit Chris_

Darren s'installa à côté de Chris et le prit par les épaules afin qu'ils soient face à face. Chris avait les yeux rouges et quelques larmes réapparurent...Darren prit la tête de Chris entre ses mains et essuya ses larmes avec ses pouces tout en douceur.

Chris, s'il te plait, je ne supporte pas te voir comme ça... et de plus est...à cause de moi... cette fille ne représente absolument rien pour moi...je ne la connais même pas...on dansait...c'est tout...après, elle a peut-être cru que j'allais accepté sa proposition... mais ça il en aurait été hors de question !

J'ai vraiment cru que cette fille te faisait effet... _lui répondit Chris droit dans les yeux._

Tu en est sûr ? Tu crois vraiment que j'aurai pu te faire ça, après tout ce qui s'est passé dans cet hôtel depuis que l'on est arrivés ? ..._demanda Darren_

Chris fit un sourire du coin des lèvres et Darren enchaina...

Non Chris, je te jures que les filles ne m'intéresse plus...tu m'as ouvert les yeux...c'est comme si au fond de moi, je n'avais jamais réussi à admettre ce que j'étais vraiment...tu es devenu absolument tout pour moi Chris...je t'aime, et j'en suis sur...

Darren approcha sa tête de Chris qu'il tenait toujours entre ses mains et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de son petit ami avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Chris resta muet et demanda à Darren :

Je peux te poser une question ?

Darren se recula et répondit avec une source d'inquiétude :

Oui biensûr...

Darren, tu ferais quoi si je mourrais aujourd'hui ?

Hein ? Mais pourquoi tu me poses ce genre de question ?

Je veux juste savoir... c'est tout.._.répondit Chris_

Rien..._dit Darren_

Chris resta bouche bée de la réponse de Darren et se leva d'un coup et partit en courrant. Darren le rattrappa ausstôt par le bras et le colla de force contre son torse. Il reprit la parole aussitôt...

Rien...parce que je mourrais demain...

Darren embrassa amoureusement Chris qui lui, succomba aux paroles de Darren et passa ses bras autour du cou de celui-ci.

Je t'aime Darren.._.chuchota Chris à son oreille..._

Moi aussi Chris..._ répondit Darren avant de lui laisser une marque rosée dans son cou_

Chris étouffa un gémissement de plaisir et Darren repris la parole :

On va dans la chambre ?

Hummm t'as pas envie de te baigner ?..._répondit Chris en regardant la piscine_

Un bon bain moussant tous les deux...ça j'ai envie..._repris Darren en enlaçant Chris tout contre lui._

Ok … comme tu veux..._répondit Chris en se dirigeant main dans la main avec Darren vers la porte __restée entre ouverte._

BANG !

La porte se claqua d'un coup. Il était impossible de l'ouvrir de l'extérieur. Un système vérouillait la porte après une heure précise par sécurité du fait que l'accès à la piscine était interdite dans une tranche horaire nocturne. Chris et Darren étaient maintenant « enfermés » dehors, sur le toit de l'hôtel.

Oh naaaaannn ! …. _cria Chris en insistant sur la poignée de porte_

Cela ne sert à rien bébé, regarde c'est marqué sur l'écriteau là ! ..._répondit Darren en lui montrant le paneau.._

Oui mais regarde ! Ya un interphone là...

Chris était prêt à appuyer sur le bouton quand Darren saississa son bras pour l'en empêcher.

Il se regardèrent et Darren fit juste un signe « non » de la tête. Chris avait compris et ne s'y opposa pas.

Ils se regardèrent et pouffèrent de rire nerveusement en même temps.

Bon bah t'as gagné ! On va se baigner !..._dit Darren tout en rigolant._

Heuu oui...mais en fait j'ai même pas de maillot _….répondit Chris _

Pas besoin de maillot ! On est tout seuls jusque demain matin.. ! enfin... tout à l'heure ! Il est 3h du mat' et l'accès à la piscine ouvre à 8h ! … _dit Darren en se déshabillant complétement._

Darren entra doucement dans la piscine et dit :

Elle est chauffée vient !

J'arrive !

Chris ôta tous ses vêtements en prenant soin de les poser correctement sur un des transats et entra dans la piscine. Il s'avanca vers Darren et lui passa les bras autour du cou en lui disant.

C'est vrai qu'on est bien là...

Le bonheur !..._répondit Darren avant le l'embrasser_

Darren se recula d'un coup et se mit à éclabousser Chris.

Oh naaaan mes cheveux ! ….._râla Chris qui se protégea la tête avec ses bras_

J'aime quand tu râles !_...répondit Darren tout en continant à envoyer de l'eau à Chris_

Très bien tu l'auras voulu !

Chris se jetta sur Darren er ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux sous l'eau avant d'éclater de rire à la surface.

Et bah voilà ! Comme ça plus de souçis tu es mouillé de la tête aux pieds !_ …. dit Darren _

Je dois ressembler à rien comme ça_ ...répondit Chris en se rabbatant les cheveux en arrière_

Darren se rapprocha de Chris et lui remit une mèche oubliée en arrière. Il le regarda dans les yeux et mis ses mains autour de sa taille. Chris fit de même autour de la taille de Darren.

Tu es magnifique Chris, saches le ! Ne te dévalorise pas parce que tu es parfait ! ….

Les joues de Chris se mirent à rougir et il se pencha vers Darren pour déposer ses lèvres contre les siennes tout en avançant vers le bord de la piscine. Darren remonta ses mains en carressant le dos de Chris avant de les croiser autour de son cou. Chris garda un bras autour de la taille de Darren et posa sa main droite sur la joue de Darren pour intensifier le baiser. Darren ouvrit lentement la bouche pour accueillir la langue de son petit ami qui connaissait l'endroit comme sa poche. Leur baiser était profond et passioné. Ils se décollèrent après avoir expiré quelques gémissements de plaisir. Ilscollèrent leurs fronts avant de se plonger dans le regard l'un l'autre. Darren s'apperçu que Chris avait la chair de poule.

Tu veux sortir de l'eau ? _…. demanda Darren._

Ouais._.. répondit Chris en trenblant._

Ok reste encore dans l'eau pendant que j'aille chercher un peignoir !

Darren sortit de l'eau et courra tout nu vers les casiers où des peignoirs étaient mis à disposition des clients.

J'adore tes fesses ! …._lui cria Chris_

Darren se retourna et fit un clin d'oeil à Chris accompagné d'un de ses plus beaux sourires.

Darren avait enfilé un peignoir et en ramena un à Chris qui sortit vite de l'eau avant de l'enfiler.

Les tiennes sont terriblement sexy aussi ! …_.dit Darren_

Chris baissa la tête en rigolant et Darren le pris dans ses bras pour lui frotter le dos afin de le réchauffer.

Heureusement qu'il ne fait pas encore trop froid !_ ….dit Chris_

Bah je t'aurais laissé appuyer sur l'interphone si c'était le cas_ …. répondit Darren._

J'espère bien !._...répondit Chris en rigolant _

On devrait quand même se rhabiller non ?_...demanda Darren_

Oui ! Je suis pour !

Ils se rhabillèrent rapidement et Chris essaya tant bien que mal à remettre en ordre ses cheveux devant une vitre où l'éclairage n'était pas franchement au point.

Viens prêt de moi ! Tu remettras tes cheveux en place tout à l'heure..._lui dit Darren_

De toutes façons sans ma brosse et la laque je ne peux rien en tirer._..répondit Chris_

Chris s'alongea près de Darren sur un transat qu'il avait collé au sien et se couvrirent de serviettes et peignoirs secs. Ils étaient collés face à face et Darren mit un bras autour de la taille de Chris.

Chris, je suis fou de toi...promets moi de ne plus jamais douté de mes sentiments parce qu'ils sont vraiment sincères tu sais...

Je te fais confiance Darren... promis... je tiens tellement à toi._.. répondit Chris_

Ils s'embrassèrent avant de s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le jour ne tarda pas à faire son apparition mais les amoureux étaient toujours endormis. Chris s'était retourné et Darren était derrière lui, collé contre son dos avec son bras entré sous le pull de Chris.

8H.. Un membre du personnel, José, fit son apparition sur la terrase et s'approcha de Chris et Darren afin de les réveiller.

Hum Hum... _fit José en se raclant la gorge._

RIEN

Hum Hum Hum... refit José un peu plus fort

Chris ouvrit les yeux et se retourna à moitié endormi vers l'homme debout devant eux.

Qui êtes vous ? …_..interrogea Chris_

Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites là ?..._.demanda José_

Chris s'assis correctement et se retourna vers Darren et répondit à José, le sourire aux lèvres.

Oh désolé ! Mais nous sommes restés enfermés cette nuit !

Et pourquoi vous n'avez pas appelé quelqu'un à l'interphone ?._..demanda José_

Ah ! Heuuu il y a un interphone ? … mince on ne l'a pas vu... _répondit Chris_

Ok...je vois... bon, vous pouvez regagner votre chambre maintenant._.. dit José en partant installer d'autres transats et serviettes._

Darren ! Darren ! Chéri, réveilles toi !_...dit Chris en passant sa main sur la joue de son homme._

Hummm...bonjour mon coeur !_...répondit Darren un seul oeil ouvert_

Allons dans la chambre, on peut y aller ! _….dit Chris en embrassant Darren sur la joue._

Darren se leva et s'étira de toutes ses forces avant de dire :

Wouaaaw Brutal le soleil ce matin !

Ouais mais je pense qu'il sera encore plus brutal tout à l'heure à Rome !._..répondit Chris_

Chris et Darren regagnèrent leur chambre en baissant la tête quand il passèrent devant José.

Vite ! Une douche !... _s'exclama Chris_

A 2 ! ..._répondit Darren_

Bien évidemment !..._dit Chris la tête haute sur un air moqueur... _

Ils prirent leur douche ensemble en se savonnant mutuellement.

Je ne m'étais pas trompé... tu as vraiment de belles fesses..._taquina Chris_

Elles sont à toi ! _….répondit Darren avant de se retourner et d'embrasser Chris sous le jet d'eau chaude._

Leurs corps ne firent plus qu'un. Chris avait pris au mot les paroles de Darren et leur douche s'était transformée en douche crapuleuse... Ils firent l'amour sous l'eau... et après s'être lavés, ils mirent des vêtements propres avant de prendre leur petit déjeuner sur la terrasse de leur suite.

Ils leur restait deux heures avant que le taxi ne vienne les chercher pour l'aéroport. Ils décidèrent donc de s'allonger sur le lit pour compléter la nuit spéciale qu'ils venaient de passer.

Darren avait régler son téléphone pour qu'il sonne dans 1h30...

2h30 plus tard... le portable de Chris sonna.


	13. Chapter 13

**ATTENTION LEMON !**

**Note de l'auteur : **Je dédicace ce chapitre à Aurore... qui m'a donné l'idée d'un certain passage... lol

Chapître 13

«Turbulances»

Chris ouvrit un oeil, l'autre étant collé sur l'épaule de Darren. Il leva la tête doucement et sourit à la vue de ce dernier qui dormait profondemment le bras entourant son petit ami. Chris reprit la même position quand son téléphone ressonna de nouveau.

Chris se retourna et saisi son portable.

« APPEL : Ryan »

Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ? …._.Chuchota Chris_

Il décrocha.

Allo ?

Christopher Colfer et Darren Criss ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ! Dites moi que vous arrivez et que dans 5 minutes vous serez prêts de moi ! ….._.cria Ryan à l'autre bout du combinet._

Quoi ?..._répondit Chris tout endormi_

Vous le faites exprès ou quoi ? On décolle dans 1/4d'heure et vous n'êtes toujours pas là !

Chris regarda sa montre et se mit à paniquer.

OH MY GOOOD ! On s'est endormi et on a pas vu l'heure !

Pardon ? Non mais je rêve ! Bon, ça ne sert à rien de s'enerver... Je m'occupe de vous réserver 2 billets pour le prochain vol qui est dans...2h ! Rendez-vous au guichet et une fois arrivés rejoignez nous directement à la salle. Je t'envoie les infos par sms ! Allez bougez vous ! je me vois mal annoncer au public un concert sans vous !

Désolés Ryan ! Vraiment désolés !..._répondit Chris timidement._

Oui bah ya de quoi ! Allez, à tout à l'heure !

_Chris raccrocha et secoua Darren assez brutalement._

Darren mon coeur, debout vite ! on a raté l'avion !

Darren se réveilla d'un coup et s'assis directement sur le lit, il regarda sa montre et se mit à paniquer !

Merde merde merde !

Il se leva du lit et attrappa son portable.

Mais c'est pas vrai ! Quel idiot je suis ! Je l'ai laissé sur vibreur !

Chris s'approcha vite de Darren et plaqua ses mains sur ses bras pour le mettre en face de lui.

Calme toi bébé ! J'ai eu Ryan... bon il n'était pas content mais on prend le prochain vol !

Darren lacha un soupir de soulagement et fit tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de Chris.

Ce dernier enlaça son amoureux en lui faisant un bisou dans le cou.

Ne perdons pas de temps maintenant ! On devrait y aller ! Sinon on va devoir tourner dans une autre série..._ lui chuchota Chris_

Darren se mit à rire, releva la tête et vola un baiser à Chris.

Chris appela la réception afin de réserver un taxi pour l'aéroport, pendant que Darren rassemblait les affaires pour les mettre dans la valise...Il peinait à faire tout rentrer dedans.

Mais tu vas fermer saloperie de valise de mmmmm ! ….._injuria Darren_

Chris s'avança vers Darren...

J'ai l'habitude ! laisse moi faire !

Chris se mit dos à la valise qui était posée sur le lit et fait un saut pour s'asseoir dessus. Il écarta les jambres et dit :

Vite ! clips là !

Darren s'executa et ferma la valise, fixant Chris dans les yeux et lui dit :

Tu sais que ta phrase a un sous-entendu ?

Oui je viens de m'en rendre compte... _répondit Chris en rigolant..._Mais là, pas le temps de clipser autre chose mon amour ! Nous sommes très très en retard !

Darren prit la main de Chris pour le faire descendre du lit.

Ils jetèrent un dernier coup d'oeil dans la chambre afin de ne rien oublier et se dirigèrent vers l'ascensseur.

Chris appuya sur le bouton, et se recula pour se mettre à côté de Darren.

Je n'oublierai jamais cet ascensseur... _dit Darren en souriant la tête baissée_

Moi non plus ! Surtout quand il tombe en panne._.. répondit Chris en rigolant_

Le jeune couple montèrent dans le taxi en direction de l'aéroport et récupérèrent leurs billets au guichet.

Ils arrivèrent juste à temps avant la fin de l'embarquement et s'installèrent rapidement à leurs sièges.

A peine assis, Chris boucla sa ceinture ce qui fit sourire Darren.

Tu vas encore me broyer la main ou je vais pouvoir encore m'en servir après le décollage ?..._lui demanda Darren._

Ah Ah Ah ! Moques toi de moi !..._répondit Chris qui prit la main de Darren dans la sienne quand même. _

Je n'oserai pas voyons !

Bon pis attaches toi ! J'ai pas envie de te voir valdinguer à l'arrière de l'appareil..._dit Chris en attachant Darren lui même._

Le décollage se fit dans le calme le plus total puisque Chris avait à peine serrer la main de Darren. Par contre, il avait une crampe à l'autre à force de s'être crispé le bras de son siège.

A côté d'eux, dans la rangée du milieu, un couple de jeunes mariés n'arrêtait pas de s'embrasser.

C'est beau l'amour... _chuchota Chris à Darren en faisant un signe de la tête vers l'autre couple._

T'es jaloux c'est ça ? ...T'en veux aussi ? ….._répondit Darren_

Pas sûr._...répondit Chris dont les joues se mirent à rougir..._Mais certain !

Darren posa sa main sur la joue de Chris et l'embrassa tendrement.

Quand ils décollèrent leurs lèvres, Chris s'apperçu que le jeune couple n'était plus à leur place.

Bah ! Ils sont passés où ? .._.demanda Chris_

Qui ? …..les autres ? ...tu nous la joue Heather maintenant ? …._se moqua Darren_

Hein ? … Mais Naaaan idiot ! Le couple là...ils sont plus là !..._répondit Chris sans se rendre compte que Darren cherchait à le taquiner._

Bahh ils sont peut-être sortis prendre l'air !._..interrogea Darren_

Chris le regarda d'un air désabusé mais Darren se rattrappa en rétorquant...

Ok ! Je sors !...Heuuu enfin j'arrête !...je ne voulais pas être méchant !...qui aime bien chatie bien non ?

Darren fit son plus beau sourire à Chris. Ce dernier était complétement sous le charme et répondit :

Je sais que tu m'aimes alors !

Plus que tu ne le crois !

Ohhhhh mon Darren !

Chris l'embrassa sur la joue et lui pris la main pour y déposer un baiser au moment ou le pilote fit une annonce dans les hauts-parleurs.

Mesdames Messieurs c'est votre commandant qui vous parle. Je vous prierai de regagner vos sièges et dattacher votre ceinture. Nous allons traverser une zone de turbulances.

Chris qui au préalable n'avait pas retirer la sienne, vérifia que Darren était bien attaché. Soudain, un cri féminin se fit entendre au fond de l'appareil :

A QUI LE DIS-TU !

Chris et Darren se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

Tu crois que c'est le couple qui était à côté de nous ? …._demanda Chris à Darren_

Ca m'en a tout l'air en tout cas !..._.répondit ce dernier_

La plupart des passagers s'étaient retournés pour essayer de voir d'où avait pu provenir ce bruit. Quand ils virent apparaître le jeune couple revenir s'asseoir main dans la main aux deux sièges restés libres à côté de Chris et Darren.

Chris ne pu s'empêcher d'engager la conversation au moment de la première turbulance.

Ca va ? …..oups ! ….turbulance !

Le jeune marié se tourna vers Chris et regarda autour de lui avant de comprendre que l'on s'adressait à lui.

Heuuu...oui très bien merci !..._répondit le jeune marié_

Chris Colfer ! Enchanté... et voici mon...heu...

Petit ami ! Darren Criss...enchanté !

Oui voilà, mon petit ami...Da...rren...Criss..._reprit Chris gêné._

Max ! Enchanté également ! …_.répondit-il en serrant la main de Chris et Darren._Et voici ma toute jeune épouse, Aurore !

La jeune mariée se pencha, et fit un signe de la main timidement en souriant.

Chris les regarda, se pencha et s'approcha presque près de l'oreille de Max en disant :

Pas trop à l'étroit ?...oups ! 2ème turbulance.

Chriiiiiiiis ! Je t'en prie arrête voyons ! …._l'interpella Darren _

Pardon ! Excusez moi ! _….répondit Chris _

Max s'approcha de Chris où ce dernier était en joie d'avoir une réponse à sa question et lui souffla :

A tester !

Chris se recula rapidement, les yeux grands ouverts et se tourna vers Darren en lui disant :

Hummmm

Darren fit un signe desespéré de la tête en souriant, complétement sous le charme du culot de Chris.

Chris se retourna une dernière fois vers Max et lui fit un clin d'oeil.

Aurore, la jeune mariée, gênée des échanges entre son mari et Chris lui dit à l'oreille, la tête à moitié enfouie dans son foulard :

On s'est fait repérés...

Mais non regarde personne ne nous regarde mise à part ce jeune couple là.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure de turbulance, une voix dans les hauts-parleurs se fit entendre. Chris attendait même ce moment avec impatience.

Mesdames Messieurs, c'est votre commandant qui vous parle... nous venons de traverser une zone de turbulances. Nous continuons notre vol en direction de Rome. Vous pouvez détachez vos ceintures.

Chris regarda Darren, lui fit un clin d'oeil et lui pria de le suivre.

Chris ! Tu veux aller où ?..._.lui demanda Darren_

Là bas ! ….._répondit Chris en lui montrant la direction des toilettes. _C'est libre !

Darren se leva sans trop rechigner et suivi Chris qui marchait doucement vers les toilettes pour ne pas attirer l'attention des passagers.

Chris regarda à sa droite et à sa gauche pour voir les éventuels regards mais personne ne les avaient calculés. Il entraina Darren dans les toilettes qui ne devaient pas dépasser les 2 mètres carrés. Et vérouilla la porte. Chris se retourna vers Darren et l'embrassa fougueusement avant de ralentir la cadence de la chorégraphie de leurs langues. Ils reprirent leur souffle et Darren chuchota à Chris :

Ok j'ai compris ! Tu veux « tester » c'est ça ? …. _dit Darren en imitant les guillemets au mot « tester »_

Chris hocha la tête en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure et répondit :

Tu veux pas ?

Darren enlaca Chris par la taille et le plaqua contre lui.

Voyons voir ce que je peux te faire..._répondit Darren avant de l'embrasser dans le cou_

Darren passa ses mains sous le t-shirt de Chris afin de lui carresser le dos tout en continuant à lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille. Chris se retint de pousser un gémissement, préférant se mordre encore plus fort la lèvre inférieure.

Chris carressa les fesses de Darren à travers le jean et ramena une de ses mains sur la bosse qui n'avait pas tarder à apparaître dans le pantalon de Darren. Ce dernier fut soulagé lorsque Chris déboutonna son jean pour sortir son sexe. Chris carressa le sexe de Darren tout endurçi tout en déboutonnant son propre pantalon afin de libérer le sien qui n'avait plus assez de place dans son boxer moulant.

Darren inserra un par un, trois doigts dans l'intimité de Chris afin de le préparer. Chris souleva son t-shirt pour mordre dedans tellement l'excitation était présente.

Darren enfila un preservatif qu'il avait toujours dans sa poche, retourna Chris et commença à s'introduire dans le corps de son petit-ami qui ne put retenir un petit cri de douleur. Darren resta en Chris sans bouger quelques secondes mais fut allerté par un mouvement de hanche de se dernier lui indiquant qu'il pouvait commencer ses vas et vients.

Chris atteignit l'orgasme et vint le premier, suivi de près de Darren qui souffla d'épuisement.

Chris ne pu s'empêcher de taper un coup dans la porte avec sa main, tant il avait apprécié ce moment intime dans les toilettes d'un avion. L'expérience lui était pleinement satisfaisante.

Est-ce que tout va bien ? _…..dit une voix extérieure_

Il se retourna afin de reboutonner son jean et regarda Darren en rigolant en silence et répondit :

Heuu oui oui je suis juste un peu malade...et...mon ami m'aide à aller mieux...

N'hésitez pas à demander de l'aide si vous avez besoin..._répondit l'hôtesse_

Darren pouffa de rire et répondit en chuchotant :

Heuuu non ça va aller...on risque d'être serrés après

Chris avait du mal à rire sans faire de bruit mais reprit son sérieux comme il pouvait :

Oui oui merci ! Ça va mieux ! On va sortir !

Chris passa ses mains autour du coup de Darren qui s'était rhabillé également et l'embrassa tendrement.

On devrait sortir maintenant..._dit Darren_

Ouais... _répondit Chris qui se retourna pour ouvrir la porte_

Je t'aime toi..._dit Darren._

Je t'aime aussi toi..._répondit Chris en tournant sa tête vers Darren accompagné d'un merveilleux sourire._

Mince !_...dit Chris _

Quoi ?

J'arrive pas à ouvrir la porte !

Tu rigoles ?

Nan nan elle est coincée !

Chris s'appuya de toues ses forces sur la porte. Darren poussa Chris afin d'avoir un appuis suppérieur quand la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup !

Chris et Darren se retrouvèrent collés au mur en façe d'eux l'un derrière l'autre. Ils se mirent à rire nerveusement et regagnèrent leur sièges comme si de rien était.

De retour à leurs sièges, les joues rouges écarlates.. Max se pencha vers Chris et lui dit :

Ca va ?

Chris rigola et au lieu de lui répondre lui montra son pouce en l'air en signe de réponse positive.

Max sourit et enchaina :

Vous allez Rome pour des vacances ?

Oh nan nan nan, on est chanteurs et acteurs d'une séries et on est en tournée actuellement ! Hier c'était Paris et ce soir c'est Rome..._.répondit Chris _

Ah oui ? et quelle série ?.._..demanda Max _

Glee !

Oh ouiiiiii ! Aurore, chérie, tu les avaient reconnus ? Ils jouent dans la série Glee !

Oui, mais j'osais pas le dire... je vous trouve exceptionnels ! Vraiment ! …._.dit Aurore_

Merci c'est gentil …._répondit Chris ! _Si vous voulez venir nous voir ce soir, nous vous invitons avec grand plaisir !..._enchaina Chris !_

Oh bah on en serait ravis ! Merci beaucoup ! _….répondit Max_

Tenez, voici l'adresse de la salle, l'heure et tout et tout. Je vous mets 2 places au nom de Colfer ok ?

C'est super sympa ! Merci beaucoup !..._.répondit Aurore_

L'aterrissage était impeccable et Chris n'avait même pas eu peur. Ils desendirent de l'avion après avoir salué Max et Aurore.

Oh my god ! C'est quoi tous ces panneaux ?_...demanda Chris_

En plus on ne parle pas du tout Italien ! _...répondit Darren _

Excusez-moi ! Où se trouvent la station de taxis ? _….demanda Darren à un passager qui passait par là_

Non comprendo ciò che dite. Non parlo la vostra lingua ! … _répondit l'italien_ _(Je ne comprends pas ce que vous dites. Je ne parle pas votre langue)_

Okayyyy on n'est pas dans la merde !_ ….dit Chris _

Bon allez, allons par là_...enchaina Darren_

T'as trouvé la direction ?._...demanda Chris _

Non_ ...répondit Darren_

Bah pourquoi on va par là alors ? …_.demanda Chris en marchant bras dessus bras dessous avec Darren de peur de se perdre._

Darren répondit en souriant à Chris :

Parce que tous les chemins mènent à Rome...


	14. Chapter 14

Chapître 14

«Chaos total»

Bon... et maintenant ? …_.demanda Chris alors qu'ils étaient arrivés dans un Hall blindé de monde si bien qu'ils pouvaient à peine s'entendre parler._

Bon restons calmes..._répondit Darren en faisant un tour sur lui même.. _

J'arrive même pas à voir la sortie !_.. enchaina Chris._

Regardes Chris ! Là ! Ya plein de monde qui se dirige par là avec leurs valises ! On a qu'à suivre ! De toutes façons il faut bouger !

Chris et Darren suivèrent le troupeau. Darren peinait à tirer la valise d'un bras, l'autre étant complétement hors service tellement Chris d'agrippait à lui.

Le soleil ! Enfin sortis de ce calvaire ! …._.soupira Darren_

Et je crois que la chance nous sourit ! Regarde ….une station de taxis !..._.s'exlama Chris en pointant du doigt la direction._

Chris et Darren se dirigèrent vers la station et commencèrent à avancer vers un taxi qui venait d'arriver.

Heyyyy ! mais ne vous génez pas ! ….._dit une voix derrière eux_

Nous ?... _dit Darren en se retournant_

Oui vous ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire la queue comme tout le monde ?

La queue ?... _lui demanda Darren_

Oui la queue qui est là !

Chris et Darren se retournèrent vers l'endroit indiqué par l'homme qui les avaient interpellés et ouvrirent grands les yeux comme s'ils venaient de voir un OVNI.

Dis moi que je rêve ! Pinces moi !...aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie ….. _fit Darren qui se fit pincer par Chris._

Bah tu m'as dis de te pincer idiot !_...répondit Chris en lui faisant un sourire mi forcé – mi moqueur._

En effet ils venaient de s'appercevoir qu'une longue file d'attente s'était installée pour avoir un taxi.

Humm écoutez, s'il vous plait on est supers pressés ! On a un concert ce soir et..._Commença Chris_

Un concert ? Vraiment ? Vous vous foutez de moi là j'espère ! Genre vous êtes des stars, vous êtes connus et tout et tout ?..._leur demanda l'homme à moitié énervé._

_Chris et Darren se regardèrent avant de répondre en même temps à l'homme :_

Heuu Oui !

Oui c'est ça, et moi je suis le pape ! Alors soyez gentils et allez faire la queue comme tout le monde !

Ok ok ne vous enervez pas ! On va..._commença à répondre Darren avant d'entendre des hurlements un peu plus loin._

Ahhhhhh C'est euuux ! c'est Darrennnn Criiiiissss ! Chriiiiiiiiiiiiis ! Darrennnnnnn ! Ahhhlhhhh!

Chris et Darren se retournèrent et virent une Trentaines de personnes hystériques courir vers eux !

Ils se regardèrent rapidement, complétement paniqués et ni une ni deux, Darren balança la valise dans le coffre du taxi et montèrent à toute allure dans le taxi, chacun d'un côté avant d'hurler au chauffeur :

FONNCCEZZZZZZ !

Le chauffeur qui voyait une horde d'hystériques arriver sur son taxi, mit le contact mais, sous la panique se mit à caler.

Darren et Chris appuyèrent en même temps sur le bouton de leurs portes afin de les verrouiller. Le taxi retenta de redémarrer le moteur mais les fans avaient pris possession de la voiture et commençaient à taper sur les fenêtres comme des malades.

Chris et Darren leurs fit signe de se calmer mais l'hystérie amplifiait de plus belle.

Mais démarrez bon sang !..._Hurla Chris au chauffeur_

Mon taxi merde ! Ils vont me bousiller mon taxi !..._répondit le chauffeur._

Juste à ce moment là, le téléphone de Chris se mit à s'empara de son portable et lu :

« APPEL - Ryan »

Et bah il manquait plus que ça ! Journée de merde tiens !._...dit Chris avant de décrocher_

Alloooo ?

Bon, Chris ! Darren ! Je ne suis pas votre mère... mais je suis votre patron ! Alors Qu'est-ce que vous branlez !...enfin...foutez bon-sang ! Vous avez pris l'avion au moins ?

Ryan, heuu oui oui on est là ! on est dans le taxi...qui ne veut pas démarrer et...

Quoi ? bah prenez en un autre !

C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire Ryan...

Comment ça ? Mais vous cherchez les ennuis c'est pas possible autrement !

Non, vois-tu ce seraient plutôt les ennuis qui nous cherchent !

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

Bah, on ne peut pas sortir du taxi !

Quoi ? mais je ne comprends rien Chris ! Expliques ! et qu'est-ce que c'est ce boucan ?

Chris commença à s'enerver d'autant plus que la voiture bougeait dans tous les sens suite aux assots des furies qui croyaient qu'en secouant la voiture, Chris et Darren allaient sortir.

- Ryan ! On s'est paumés dans l'aéroport, on ne parle pas Italien, on a grillé la queue pour avoir le seul taxi présent qui NE DEMARRE PAS ! Et pour courronner le tout on est encerclé par une horde de fans complétement hystériques qui secoue la voiture dans tous les sens ! Alors tu es peut-être en colère mais nous on est sur les nerfs aussi ! Donc ne panique pas ok ? On arrive dès qu'on peut ! Le concert n'est

que dans 3 heures non ? Alors laisse nous régler ce problème et on arrive !

Chris raccrocha avant même une réponse de Ryan et eteignit même son portable.

Darren le regarda étonné de le voir aussi énervé. Il ne l'avait jamais vu s'emporter autant envers Ryan.

Et beh ! …._.lui dit Darren_

Ayéé ! On peut y aller ! C'est partiiiiii_...annonça fièrement le chauffeur_

ENFIN ! La journée va peut-être bien se finir ! J'adore me produire sur scène mais alors là, j'ai envie de dire Vivement d'main quoi !_...répondit Chris_

Le taxi avait démarrer calmement pour éviter tout accident et se mit à accélerer après avoir semer la dernière fan qui avait couru au moins 300 mètres après le véhicule.

Je vous enmène où ?..._demanda le chauffeur_

Heuuu …_ Darren regarda sa montre et répondit _: A the First Luxury Art Hotel en premier afin de déposer nos affaires et après enmenez vous à la salle...Teatro Olimpico !

On y sera dans combien de temps ?... _demanda Chris qui commançait tout juste à se calmer un peu_

Une vingtaine de minutes à l'hôtel monsieur...

La salle est loin de l'hôtel ?_...demanda Darren _

¼ d'heure environ !

Ok parfait_...répondit Chris_

Darren chercha à capter le regard de Chris qui finit par se retourner. Darren lui son plus beau sourire et lui pris la main avant de lui dire :

On va y arriver mon coeur... destresse je suis là !

Chris fut sensible à ses mots et pencha sa tête en renvoyant un tendre sourire à son chéri. Il s'approcha de Darren afin de poser sa tête sur son épaule en gardant précieusement sa main dans la sienne.

J'ai peut-être été un peu dur avec Ryan...non ? …._demanda Chris_

Pourquoi ? Pour avoir été clair et précis ? Non...je ne pense pas ! J'avoue pour ce matin... on n'a pas d'excuse ! Mais là, c'est franchement pas de notre faute ! Et puis le principal c'est qu'on arrive à temps pour chanter ! On a cartonné hier à Paris ! Donc il n'y a pas de raison pour que cela se passe mal sur scène ce soir tu ne crois pas ?

Chris releva ses yeux vers ceux de Darren sans lever la tête et lui répondit :

T'es vraiment le mec parfait toi hein ?...

Hummm ça se pourrait bien oui...

Darren se pencha afin de déposer ses lèvres contre celles de Chris.

Le reste du trajet, ils le passèrent sans bouger à admirer l'architecture Romaine qui défilait sous leurs yeux.

Arrivés à l'hôtel, Chris fut soulager...et dit :

Et bah au moins, il n'y a pas eu de fuite sur le nom de l'hôtel !

Darren lacha un petit rire et ajouta :

Ouais.. c'est sur ! … Bon, mon bébé, restes là, je laisse nos affaires et je reviens !

Reviens vite !

Oui toi aussi tu me manques déjà..._. répondit Darren en sortant la valise du coffre_

Ah nan nan nan c'est pas ça... c'est pour Ryan quoi..._rétorqua Chris _

_Darren ragarda Chris par la fenêtre de la voiture qui était ouverte avec un sourire coquin... Chris enchaina directement :_

Oui tu me manques déjà... c'est vrai aussi !

J'arrive tout de suite ! _...répondit Darren en lui faisant un clin d'oeil_

Darren alla juste à la réception, leurs affaires furent monter dans leur chambre directement. Il s'adressa au réceptioniste.

Puis-je vous demander un service ?

Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Voilà, comme vous pouvez le constater, notre réservation est aux noms de Criss et Colfer pour la production Murphy...

Oui je vois ça... je vous connais...

C'est gentil merci... mais serait-il possible de garder ces informations pour vous et de donner des faux noms à toutes personnes qui nous demanderait ? Nous avons l'habitude de faire ceci entre nous pour ne pas être dérangés.

Oh mais bien entendu ! Quels noms dois-je inscrite ?

Alors pour moi, mettez : Texas Ranger et pour mon ami Rocco Sifredi...

Le réceptioniste, eut un petit rire discret en inscrivant les noms...

Darren retourna à la voiture et le taxi prit la route de la salle.

Pendant le trajet, Chris envoya un sms à Ryan pour lui dire qu'ils arrivaient. Ce dernier répondit instentanément par un « OK. Entrée E, derrière le bâtiment ».

Arrivés devant l'entrée, ils apperçurent un rassemblement de fans derrière des grillage_s _entrain d'hurler leurs prénoms.

Ne voulant pas avoir mauvaise réputation après avoir fuit l'hystérie de l'aéroport, ils prirent le temps d'aller à la rencontre du public...Seulement, les fans n'étaient pas du tout aussi calmes que les français...les grillages bougeaient beaucoup et malgré les gestes de Chris et Darren demandant de se calmer, c'était de pire en pire. Ils continuèrent quand même à signer photos et autres supports...Chris se vit même signer le haut de la fesse d'une fille. Ils se regardèrent amusés quand ils entendirent un craquement. Sous l'appui intense des fans, le grillage venait de s'aplatir...

Une horde de fans commença à enjamber le grillage quand Darren et Chris lachèrent instinctivement leurs marqueurs et coururent jusqu'à la porte...close.

Ils tembourinèrent en hurlant de toutes leurs forces qu'il fallait qu'on leur ouvre. Chris hurla :

On va mouriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir !

La porte s'ouvrit et Chris et Darren se jetèrent sur le vigil qui comprit tout de suite la situation et referma la porte d'un coup sec.

Chris et Darren essouflés, avaient posé leurs mains sur leurs genoux afin de reprendre leur souffle...

Mais ils sont dingues ! T'as vu ça ? Ils ont...Ils ont...Ils ont carrément bousillé le grillage !..._dit Chris tout essouflé_

Tiens ! Vous voilà enfin... ! _Dit Ryan au fond du couloir._

Quand Ryan entendirent les cris à travers la porte des fans en total hystérie, il comprit ce qu'il venait de se passer et n'insista pas sur les reproches qu'il avait envie de faire au jeune couple.

Désolés Ryan ! La journée a été …..très très mouvementée.._.s'excusa Darren.._

Bon ça va ça va ! Ya pas de drame... mais je tenais à vous offrir ça tous les deux !..._dit Ryan_

Il tendit une boite en leur direction et Chris tendit la main pour s'emparer de l'objet. Il ouvrit et Chris et Darren baissèrent leurs têtes en rigolant avec une pointe de gêne...

Ryan venait de leur offrir un réveil fantaisie où il avait enregistré sa voix comme sonnerie.

Chris l'essaya et entendit hurler en chantant: « Debout les gars réveillez-vous, il va falloir en mettre un coup ! Debout les gars réveillez vous, On va autour du monde ! ».

C'est excellent ! Promis avec ça on ne sera plus jamais en retard !..._dit Darren _

Chris et Darren allèrent saluer les autres. Heather les regardait bizarrement...Chris l'interrogea...

Pourquoi tu nous regarde comme ça Heather ?

Bah j'essaye de comprendre un truc...

Oui ?

Je vous ai pas vus dans l'avion...mais vous êtes là !

Oui mais on l'a loupé ce matin ! Donc on a prit le suivant !

Mais comment on peut louper un avion ? C'est voyant quand même ! Va falloir vous acheter des lunettes les gars parce que ça devient grave là !..._.répondit-elle en quittant la pièce._

Chris et Darren se regardèrent à la fois amusés et interrogatifs sur le fait qu'ils avaient de plus en plus l'impression de converser avec Brittany même en dehors des tournages.

Tout le cast était prêt à entrer en scène... Avant de prendre leurs places respectives, ils firent tous leur cri de guerre et Darren et Chris se prirent dans les bras et se firent un tendre bisou sans prononcer une seule parole vu que leurs micros étant branchés

Le show pouvait commencer... L'hystérie était telle qu'elle était quelques heures plus tôt à l'extérieur.

Au passage des Warblers, un fan s'était même évanouie... Elle avait le visage couvert d'écritures du genre « Curt je t'aime, Curt je te veux, Curt épouses moi.. » Les secours n'avaient qu'une seule information..au vu de sa gourmette...qu'elle s'appelait Morgane.

Au moment où Chris et Darren entamaient leur chanson « New York avec toi » Ils apperçurent au premier rang, Aurore et Max, le jeune couple rencontré le matin même dans l'avion. Ils leur fit un petit signe avant de continuer leur prestation. Plusieurs regards méchants fixaient dorénavant le couple de jeunes mariés et Aurore s'adressa à l'oreille de son époux en hurlant :

Je crois que je vais devoir ciur¹ !

Quoiiiii ?..._interrogea Max qui n'avait rien entendu !_

Nan rien je t'expliquerai !..._répondit Aurore en enchainant sur les paroles de la chanson, fière d'avoir eu un petit signe de Darren... son chouchou dans la série._

Le concert venait de se terminer et tout le monde était satisfait de leurs performances non seulement respectives mais envers chacun d'entre eux.

Arrivés dans les loges, Chris s'adressa à Darren :

Non ! Pas de boîte de nuit ce soir ! Câlin-Dodo au fond du lit

Darren s'approcha de Chris, le pris par la taille, lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres et lui répondit :

Câlin-Dodo ? Hummm ça me plait bien ça... en plus on ne part qu'après demain pour Londres vu que demain soir on est off...

Ils se rembrassèrent avant d'aller se doucher et après avoir dit au revoir aux autres...sortirent de la salle escortés par deux vigiles jusqu'à une voiture qui les attendaient pour les raccompagner à l'hôtel.

Arrivés à l'hôtel, Chris et Darren virent 5 personnes attendre devant l'entrée avec le programme du concert dans leurs bras. Elles avaient l'air calmes, ce qui rassura les jeunes amoureux.

Ils descendirent et virent qu'aucune d'entre elles ne cria ou n'eut autre réaction hystérique.

Chris et Darren furent même le premier pas et signèrent les programmes et firent quelques photos avant de les remercier de leurs soutiens rentrèrent dans le hall de l'hôtel.

J'aime rencontrer des gens comme ça !..._.dit Chris_

Ouais ! C'est agréables ! C'est émouvant de voir qu'ils venaient tous de France ! …._répondit Darren_

Il y en a une qui m'a vraiment touché, heummm elle s'appelait Claire je crois ! ..._dit Chris _

Oh oui ! Très gentille ! effectivement ! Très sympa son cadeau en plus !

Oui ! J'adore ! Oh ! regarde qui est là au bar ?... _s'exlama Chris _

Oh Max et Aurore ! Vient on va leur faire coucou ! …_.répondit Darren. _

Les jeunes amoureux arrivèrent auprès du couple.

Chris ! Darren ! Quelle coincidence !... Vraiment super votre concert !_...s'exclama Max_

Vraiment ? On vous a vu au premier rang ! Pas trop de bousculade ?_...demanda Chris _

C'était très compact on va dire ! On a pas eu froid hein chérie ?_...répondit Max_

Heuu Oui oui …. très ...compact...chaud...oui..._répondit Aurore, hésitante, qui n'arrivait pas à décoller son regard de Darren qui lui, commençait à être gêné...si bien qu'il enchaina.. _

Bon, désolés de ne pas rester plus longtemps, nous avons eu une journée très fatiguante...donc nous allons aller nous reposer !

Ok les gars ! Bonne conituation et à bientôt j'espère !_...répondit Max_

Salut vous deux ! et tous nos voeux de bonheur !_...leur adressa Chris_

Après s'être fait la bise, Chris et Darren prirent l'ascenseur pour regagner leur chambre.

Je ne savais plus où me mettre tellement Aurore me fixait_... dit Darren _

C'est normal ! T'es son chouchou_ !..répondit Chris en s'approchant de Darren_

Chris mit ses bras autour du cou de Darren et enchaina :

Puis c'est normal d'admirer une personne parfaite comme toi …. _chuchota Chris à l'oreille de Darren._

Oh nan nan nan nan ! Pas ici Chris, je t'en prie !..._répondit Darren en repoussant légèrement Chris afin d'éviter de faire apparaître une excitation au niveau de son pantalon._

T'as raison ! nous expérimentrons un autre endroit plus tard ! …._enchaina Chris en lui volant tout de même un baiser._

Arrivés dans leur chambres, ils se déshabillèrent et se blotirent sous la couette enlaçés l'un contre l'autre. Epuisés, ils s'endormirent en un rien de temps.

Une nuit dans un lit leur avait manqué.

« Debout les gars réveillez-vous, il va falloir en mettre un coup ! Debout les gars réveillez vous, On va autour du monde ! ».

_¹ciur : verbe inventé par Aurore qui mixe les verbes Courir et Jouir..._


	15. Chapter 15

**Note de l'auteur : **_**Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! ça me donne vraiment envie de la continuer encore et encore ! Bonne lecture pour ce nouveau chapître ! :)**_

Chapître 15

«Jeu de piste»

Darren se réveilla en sursaut. Son coeur battait la chamade tant le réveil était rude à l'écoute de cette sonnerie réglée au maximum. Ryan voulait vraiment leur faire passer le message.

Darren prit l'objet qui était posé sur sa table de nuit et essaya en vain de trouver le bouton d'arrêt avec qu'un seul oeil vu que l'autre était encore endormi. Il le secoua dans tous les sens et finit par réussir à stopper cette chanson qui devenait vraiment agaçante...mais s'ils ne voulaient plus être en retard, ils avaient intérêt à le régler avant chaque rendez-vous. Darren ouvrit le deuxième oeil afin de regarder l'heure...

6 heures ?

Il leva la tête et pu s'appercevoir que le jour était déjà bien levé...Il tourna sa tête pour voir son petit-ami...

Chris ? ...mais où est-il ?

Darren eut l'instinc de tater quand même le matelas même s'il voyait bien que la place était vide. Il se leva d'un bon et pris quand même le temps d'enfiler ses chaussons en forme de banane. Il était juste vêtu d'un caleçon blanc à coeurs rouges que Chris lui avait offert leur de leur moment shopping à Paris.

Il commença à se diriger vers la salle de bain...

Chris ? Chris ? t'es là ?

Il ouvrit le rideau de douche avec un pied et vit un mot au fond de la baignoire, écrit avec du rouge à lèvres :

« REJOINS-MOI »

Ok Chris mais où ? …._.dit Darren à voix haute_

Il continua ses recherches dans les deux autres pièces de la suite mais pas de Chris à l'horizon.

C'est pas possible ! Où as-t'il bien pu aller à cette heure-ci alors qu'on est en journée off !..._.pensa t'il_

Il se décida à sortir de la chambre mais au moment de sortir, il prit quand même le soin de mettre un pantalon de jogging, rose...et un t-shirt blanc trois fois trop grand pour lui...

Ne trouvant plus ses chaussures, il remit ses chaussons banane.

Pas l'temps ! Ça ira bien comme ça..._dit-il_

Il sortit donc de la chambre et emprunta instinctivement les escaliers... Il n'eut pas l'esprit d'appeler l'ascensseur... Il n'y avait que 4 étages après-tout mais 4 étages qui lui parraissaient une éternité.

Arrivé dans le hall d'accueil, il vit se braquer tous les regards présents sur lui. Il commença a s'énerver et cria :

QUOI ? ..Vous voulez ma photo ?

A la suite de ces mot, toutes les personnes présentes sortirent de l'Hôtel. Il leur avait fait peur sans doute...

Après un rapide coup d'oeil autour de lui, ne voyant pas Chris aux allentours, il se dirigea vers la salle restaurant où un énorme buffet rempli de toutes sortes de choses plus appétissantes les unes que les autres. Darren ouvrit grand les yeux et entendit son estomac gargouiller.

Bon, Chris attendra encore un peu... j'ai faim.._..dit-il_

Il se dirigea vers les plats chauds et se servi une grosse assiette de pâtes tout en se léchant les lèvres et en se disant :

« On est en Italie après tout, donc manger des pâtes à 6 heures du matin, ya rien de choquant »

Mon chat adore manger des pâtes aussi le matin ! …. _dit Heather_

Darren se retourna d'un coup et fit tomber l'assiette de pâtes à la bolognaise sur la moquette blanche de la salle.

Pas grave, Lord Tubbington va le manger ! Hein mon chat ?.._... continua Heather qui avait son chat dans les bras et qui le fit descendre._

Hea...Heather ? … mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?...dans cet hôtel ?_...lui demanda Darren _

Bah ça se voit non ? Je nourri mon chat !

Ok ok laisse tomber... on verra plus tard !...Dis moi tu n'aurais pas vu Chris par hasard ?._..lui demanda Darren_

Chris ? C'est qui ça ?

Ok, heummm _(Il se frotta le visage et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux en bataille)_ bahhh Chris ! Chris Colfer ! Christopher ! Kurt !

Ahhhhhh oui je vois... heuu non désolée je ne l'ai pas vu...enfin...je ne crois pas.._.répondit Heather_

Ok bon c'est pas grave, tu peux retourner te coucher ! ..._lui dit Darren_

Me coucher ? A cette heure là ? Mais il est bien trop tard !..._s'exclama Heather_

Darren passa à côté d'elle en lui tapotant l'épaule et quand il se retourna pour lui dire au-revoir, elle était déjà partie. Il pu voir que Lord Tubbington avait manger tout le plat de pâtes par terre sans laisser de tâches.

Il entra dans les cuisines et ne vit personne... mais entendit du bruit au fond... Il s'approcha d'un pas très lent et pus entendre :

Darren ! Darren ! Darren ! Viens Darren !..._dit une voix presque étouffée par un torchon_

Qui est-là ? C'est toi Chris ?..._demanda Darren qui commençait sérieusement à paniquer_

Non ce n'est que moi !._...dit une jeune femme avec un torchon autour d'une main _

Aurore ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?._...lui demanda Darren_

Bah j'étais entrain de Brulmer¹ avec Max et jme suis fait mal à ma main ! Alors je cherchais des glaçons.._.répondit-elle en lui montrant sa main .._.Tu veux lui parler ?

Hein ? Parler à qui ? ..._interrogea Darren _

A ma main !..._répondit Aurore_

D'un coup, on pu entendre dans des hauts-parleurs :

« Monsieur Rocco Sifreddi attend Texas Ranger au parkind sous-terrain, Monsieur Rocco Sifreddi attend Texas Ranger au parking sous-terrain merci »

Ok heuumm j'dois y aller... _dit Darren en courant vers la sortie._

Ok Darren ! À ce soir !..._répondit Aurore_

Darren se retourna en courant pour voir Aurore en faisant une tête d'incompréhension se demandant pourquoi avait-elle dit à ce soir... Cependant il n'y pretta pas plus attention et courru vers le sous-sol. Il s'étonna même de connaître le chemin par coeur.

Arrivé au sous-sol, il commença à crier le nom de Chris, sans succès. Il chercha partout et stoppa net devant une voiture. Il y vit une inscription sur le pare-brise de celle-ci.

« Darren, c'est quand tu veux ! »

Mais c'est pas vrai ! C'est quoi ce jeu Chris ! Chriiiiiiiiiiiiiis ? Si tu es là montres toi ! Je commence à en avoir marre de jouer là !

Aucune réponse... Darren remonta à l'accueil et vit une masse de gens. Il pensa aussitôt qu'un bus venait d'arriver et regarda sa montre Mickey : 13 heures 14.

Et bah voilà ! ….Voilà où on en est avec tes conneries Chris !... On pourra même pas profiter de notre journée !..._se murmura t'il à lui même_

Un homme s'approcha de Darren...

Darren ! Mais tu fais quoi habiller comme ça ?

Oh Max bonjour !... heu oui heuuuu je cherche Chris depuis ce matin et heu... je ne sais pas où il est, il me fait un jeu de piste là...je comprends rien... j'en ai marre... je suis fatigué, j'ai mal aux pieds... j'en peux plus...

Darren se mit à pleurer dans les bras de Max qui lui dit :

T'as pas vu ma femme ?

Darren se redressa, les yeux plein de larmes et lui répondit juste en lui faisant signe de la main pour lui montrer la direction où il avait apperçu Aurore quelques heures plus tôt. Max se mit à courir bizarrement et se retourna en disant :

Merci Blaine ! ...tu me diras où t'as acheté tes chaussons ? parce que je veux les mêmes ! Enfin en forme de fraise si ça existe ! Ah et au fait ! Chris est au Zoo !

Max avait franchi la porte et Darren se dit à lui même :

« Blaine ? mais pourquoi il m'appelle Blaine ? et au Zoo ? C'est quoi cette embrouille là ? … Bon, parti comme je suis, j'ai pas le choix...jvais y aller... »

Darren sorti de l'hôtel et intercepta un taxi.

Non monsieur, désolé mais je ne prends pas de personne en chaussons !..._lui dit le chauffeur_

Quoi ? (Il retira ses chaussons et les balança derrière lui ce qui assoma un gamin qui passait par là) … et pieds nus ça passe ?._..lui demanda t'il_

Pieds nus pas de soucis..._répondit le chauffeur_

Ok alors, au zoo s'il vous plait ! …._lui demanda Darren assis sagement dans la banquette arrière._

Lequel ?..._lui répondit le chauffeur_

Je vous demande pardon ?..._s'exclama Darren _

Oui, au Zoo, ok mais lequel ?

Ah parce qu'il y en a plusieurs !

Bah oui ! Sinon je ne vous le demanderais pas !

Il en existe plusieurs ?

Oui 5 !

5 ?

Oui, celui spécial Océan, spécial savane, spécial banquise, spécial jingle et spécial désert !

Un zoo spécial Océan ? J'aurai tout vu... Bon...heu... pfff j'en sais rien, moi, bah allez, spécial Désert... je pense que c'est là qu'on trouve des lamas non ?..._demanda Darren !_

Des lamas ? Ohhhhh mais fallait le dire tout de suite mon ptit monsieur ! c'est à LamaLand qu'il faut aller !_...répondit le chauffeur !_

A Lamaland ? Heuu oui ok...

Darren se cala au fond de la banquette et apperçu au sol une paire de baskets toute usée. Il s'adressa de nouveau au chauffeur.

Quelqu'un a oublié ses chaussures !

Oh nan nan nan ! ça c'est pour les gens comme vous qui montent sans chaussure dans ma voiture ! C'est pour les dépanner !.._..répondit le chauffeur_

Ah heu ok...Bon bah je les prends.

Prenez les mon ptit monsieur ! Prenez les !

Darren enfila les baskets sans chercher à comprendre, et malgré la taille un peu petite, il se sentait quand même à l'aise dedans.

Arrivé devant LamaLand, Darren tendit un billet de 100 Euros au chauffeur en lui disant :

Gardez la monnaie !

100 Euros ?.._..s'exclama le chauffeur _

Quoi ? C'est pas votre monnaie ? Je n'sais pas moi ! Je n'sais plus ! .._.dit Darren en lançant ses bras en l'air avec une mine décomposée._

Oh si si mon ptit monsieur ! Merci infiniement, Bonne soirée à vous !_...répondit Le chauffeur en partant._

Darren se mit à paniquer... « Pourquoi Bonne soirée...se demanda t'il » il regarda de nouveau sa montre Mickey ….17h30.

Il courra vers les caisses pour acheter une entrée, mais se fit interpeller...

Texas Ranger ?

Darren se retourna et vit Ryan avec une pancarte avec écrit « TEXAS » dessus. Darren pensa aussitôt qu'il était dans le bon parc et que Chris avait vraiement tout bien calculé.

Ryan ? …_.s'étonna Darren_

Rocco vous attends Allée 6 du parc..._.répondit seulement Ryan_

Heuuu Ok..._dit Darren en prenant son élan pour passer au dessus des barrières d'entrée au parc._

La nuit commençait à tomber quand Darren courru sans s'arrêter en gardant le rythme tel un marathonien qui devait parcourir le maximum de km en un minimum de temps.

Il arriva à la voix 6 mais un tas de paille bloquait le chemin. Darren tenta le tout pour le tout et escalada les bottes de paille tout en râlant et criant :

Chris sérieux, t'as vraiment intérêt à être là ! Parce que crois moi que si je fais ça c'est parce que je j'aime hein !

Arrivé de l'autre côté du tas de paille, Darren vit au bout du chemin, une silhouette qui ressemblait fortement à Chris. Il se mit donc à courir de nouveau avec un sourire aux lèvres et écarta les bras pour enfin pouvoir serrer Chris contre lui.

Il s'arrêta net quand il vit que ce n'était seulement qu'un lama avec un noeud rouge autour du cou avec une pancarte où était inscrit : « SAUVE MOI »

Darren prit de panique commença à hurler :

Chris ? Chriiiiis je t'en prie ! Je commence à paniquer !

Il entendit un cri en retour venant d'une cabane à 50 mètres de là :

Darren ! Darrennnnnnnn Au secours Darrennnnnnnn

Le coeur de Darren se mit à battre très vite. Malgré la fatigue et le noir de la nuit qui s'était maintenant installé, Darren courru les 50 mètres qui le séparait de Chris.

Il cassa le verrou avec son pied et ouvrit la porte de la cabane. Il était tellement en panique qu'il aurait pu détruire une porte blindée. Il alluma la lumière..

Chris oh mon dieu mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Il s'approcha de Chris, qui était allongé sur le sol vide de la cabane, vêtu seulement d'un boxer jaune poussin avec comme insciption « Peace » sur le devant et « Love » derrière. (Le cadeau que lui avait fait Darren lorsqu'ils avaient été dans une boutique coquine à Paris).

Chris ne répondait pas...ne bougeait pas...

Darren le souleva pour le blottir contre lui et commença à le secouer de toutes ses forces pour le réveiller en hurlant :

Chriiiiiiiiiiiiiis Chriiiiiiiiiiiiiis Non Chris ! réveilles-toi ! CHRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS

« Debout les gars réveillez-vous, il va falloir en mettre un coup ! Debout les gars réveillez vous, On va autour du monde ! ».

AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE !..._.Sursauta Chris _

_Brulmer¹ : Encore un nouveau verbe inventé par Aurore... mélange de « Bruler et Aimer »_


	16. Chapter 16

**Note de l'auteur** : **Certaines personnes se reconnaitront dans ce chapitre ^^ **

Chapître 16

« Good Romance»

Hein ? Quoi ? …..Oh Chris pardon mon coeur ! J'suis désolé... j'ai fait un rêve bizarre...et je te retrouvais innanimé après une sale journée à te chercher partout ! …._dit Darren_

Bah oui mais tu m'a fait mal à me secouer comme ça ! …._répondit Chris en se frottant les bras_

Câlin ? _….demanda Darren en faisant son plus beau sourire_

Allez viens là ! _...dit Chris en ouvrant ses bras._

Chris et Darren se rapprochèrent au milieu du lit, Darren posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Chris qui lui commença à carresser du bout des doigt le dos de Darren. Celui-ci fit de même sur le torse de Chris.

Ils passèrent de longues minutes à se tracer des lignes imaginaires du bout des doigts sur leurs corps quand Chris prit la parole :

Je pourrais passer ma vie dans cette position...rien que toi et moi...

Darren tourna la tête pour fixer Chris dans les yeux et lui sourit comme pour l'appeler à l'embrasser. Chris qui comprit tout de suite l'intention de Darren se baissa et lui vola un baiser.

Mais...Il est quelle heure au fait ?._..demanda Darren_

10h20 …_.répondit Chris en regardant le réveil _

Tu veux faire quoi aujourd'hui ?.._..enchaina Darren _

Si tu savais..._répondit Chris en serrant le corps de Darren contre lui_

Ohhh monsieur veut crapuler ?_...dit Darren en rigolant _

Comment oses-tu insinuer une chose pareille Monsieur Criss ?_ ….répondit Chris ironiquement_

Ohhh oui pardon, j'avais mal compris ! Oui...moi aussi je veux jouer aux cartes !._.. répondit Darren en se retournant et en posant son menton sur sa main sur le torse de Chris tout en le fixant dans les yeux._

Oui...aussi ! Mais je préfère quand même les ptits chevaux !_ ...dit Chris _

Ils se mirent à rigoler puis à s'embrasser amoureusement.

J'avoue que ton jeu me donne grave envie de lancer les dès... mais je te propose quelque chose..._dit Darren_

Je t'écoute bébé_...répondit Chris _

Ok, alors on est quand même dans un endroit où il y a plein de choses à voir...alors je te propose de faire une ptite visite de la ville et ce soir, je t'enmène dîner au restaurant rien que tous les deux !..._.proposa Darren _

Proposition alléchante ! mais on ne devait pas dîner avec les filles ce soir ? _…. demanda Chris _

A toi de choisir... un dîner avec les filles comme on en fait souvent ou un dîner romantique avec moi et rien que moi dans un endroit hyper intime...C'est romantique Rome non ?_..proposa Darren._

Heummm le choix est dur quand même_...répondit Chris avec un air coquin _

Darren se leva et se mit à genoux sur le lit en fixant Chris en rigolant.

Oh oui ! Je suis sur que tu préfères passer la soirée avec les autres hein ? Avoues ! …._dit Darren en s'emparant d'un oreiller..._

Wait Wait ! que comptes-tu faire avec cet oreiller là ?..._dit Chris _

Espèce de...de...de...de...

De ?..._provoqua Chris avec un regard charmeur et un sourire craquant _

Darren balança l'oreiller sur Chris qui l'intercepta pour le lui renvoyer à son tour. Darren balança l'oreiller par terre et se jeta sur Chris en lui disant :

De mec ultra sexy qui rend complétement fou !...

Darren prit la tête de Chris entre ses mains et l'embrassa à pleine bouche avant de se lever et se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Appelle les filles pour leur dire qu'on a prévu autre chose pour ce soir !._...cria Darren alors qu'il fit couler l'eau de la dourche._

Mais je ne t'ai même pas dit que j'étais d'accord !_...cria Chris à son tour _

Ah ! Bah si tu ne veux pas, je te laisse tout seul toute la journée !_ ….enchaina Darren en criant de plus belle_

Je suis là !_ ….dit Chris en tirant le rideau de douche afin de rejoindre son homme sous le jet d'eau._

Alors ? Tu décides quoi ?_... demanda Darren en lui savonnant le dos _

Comme si je pouvais me passer de toi !_ …..répondit Chris en se retournant et en entourant le cou de Darren de ses bras... _

J'appelerai les filles après... Je t'aime_... continua Chris avant de déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de Darren._

On va passer une super journée tu vas voir._...dit Darren avant de lacher une petite claque sur une fesse de Chris afin de le coller contre lui._

Wow ! _...répondit Chris avant d'éclater de rire._

Après une bonne douche, ils retournèrent dans la chambre afin de s'habiller. Darren ouvrit la valise et se mit à éclater de rire.

Qu'est-ce que t'as ? ..._demanda Chris_

J'ai rêvé de ça tout à l'heure !..._répondit Darren en montrant le boxer jaune fluo à Chris _

Ah ça t'as marqué tant que ça ? Vas-y lance, je vais le mettre pour la peine !._..répondit Chris _

Après s'être habillés, Ils sortirent de l'hôtel avec des casquettes et des lunettes de soleil afin de passer le plus possible incognitos.

On prend un taxi ? .._.demanda Chris _

Nan nan mon chéri, regarde, il fait super beau... et laisse moi te guider parce que je t'ai préparé une super journée !..._répondit Darren _

Ah parce que tu as déjà tout prévu ? ….mais tu as fait ça quand ?...et comment ?..._demanda Chris _

Mon coeur, ne poses plus de questions et profites de cette journée ok ? …_.répondit Darren en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue._

Ils marchèrent en direction du centre ville, main dans la main.. à regarder les allentours quand soudain Chris s'arrêta net en ecarquillant les yeux et en remontant ses lunettes de soleil sur sa casquette.

OH MON DIEU !

Quoi ? Quoi ? Chris qu'est-ce qu'il y a ! _….demanda Darren paniqué_

Je rêve ! …_..répondit Chris les yeux braqués sur la vitrine d'un magasin en face de la rue_

Mais Chris dis moi ce qu'il y a bon sang ! T'as vu un fantôme ou quoi ?... _dit Darren en se mettant face à lui en faisant des gestes devant le visage de Chris._

Hein ? Quoi ? Heuuu nan nan mais regarde là bas ! …_ répondit Chris en tournant Darren en direction de la vitrine._

Heuuu oui et que dois-je voir de si...Surprenant !..._dit Darren_

Nan mais mon coeur tu le fais exprès ou quoi ?..._répondit Chris en retournant Darren devant lui _

Heuuuu... nan ! du tout mais tu commences à me faire peur là !..._dit Darren en fronçant les sourcils_

Bon...vient on va voir ça de plus prêt !..._.répondit Chris en marchant d'un pas accéléré, tirant Darren par le bras qui trottait derrière Chris._

Heyyyy doucement calmes-toi !_...dit Darren en rigolant de la situation._

Regardes ! …... T'en cherches depuis longtemps ! et …_.(il leva la tête pour lire le nom de la boutique)_ « Chaussossinos » les ont !..._.dit Chris en sautant sur place en applaudissant._

Oh Mon Dieu ! …. _dit Darren choqué devant la vitrine_

Bah quoi ? Tu les veux pas ?_...dit Chris qui s'approcha de Darren en mettant sa tête sur son épaule._

Heu...si si ! Mais j'en ai rêvé cette nuit en plus ! Tu sais dans mon rêve bizarre là !_...répondit Darren_

Pardon ?...t'as rêvé de ces chaussons banane ?_ ….lui demanda Chris à moitié mort de rire_

Bah oui !_ ….répondit Darren tout timide_

C'est un signe ! Viens on va les acheter !_...répondit Chris en tirant Darren par le bras afin de rentrer dans le magasin._

Wouaaaawwww tous ces chaussons ! …..Oh ! J'adore ceux là !._...s'exclama Chris en montrant une paire à Darren, qui se mit à rire._

Chris ! Arrêtes, pas ceux là !_...répondit Darren se passant la main sur le visage en secouant la tête_

Puis-je vous aider ?._...demanda une charmante vendeuse toute jeune où le prénom de Laura H. était inscrit sur son bagde. _

Chris fit tomber la paire de chaussons en forme de penis et la poussa derrière lui avec son pied style de rien. Ce qui fit pouffer de rire Darren.

Heuuu oui ! Hummm Laura c'est ça ? …._demanda Chris qui avait avancer pour se mettre en face de la jeune fille afin qu'elle ne voit pas ce qu'il venait de faire._

C'est cela ! …._répondit Laura_

Et bien...donc Laura, nous voudrions cette paire de chausson banane qui est en vitrine là !..._demanda Chris_

Très bien ! C'est pour offrir ?..._demanda Laura_

Heuuu oui ! Enfin, c'est pour mon heuuu petit ami là... mais pas besoin de paquet cadeau un sac suffira..._. répondit Chris en tendant sa carte bleue._

Quand ils sortirent de la boutique, Chris tendit le gros sac avec les chaussons à Darren...

Pour toi mon amour !..._..dit Chris en volant un baiser à Darren._

Et bahhhh merci mon Chris ! ….je les mettraient bien là mais j'ai un peu peur d'être ridicule.._.répondit Darren en lui refaisant un bisou sur les lèvres._

Mais bon...je vais devoir me trimballer ce gros sac presque transparant toute la journée maintenant_...dit Darren en levant le sac et en rigolant._

Ah oui mais là, c'était ça où tu l'aurait regretté toute ta vie !...Ah moins que tu préférais la paire que je t'ai montré !..._.Dit Chris_

Oh bah alors là, j'aurai demandé un sac noir quand même ! …_.répondit Darren en éclatant de rire _Bon, allez, maintenant, tu me laisses prendre les rennes ! …._ continua t'il _

Wooow ! Je vous suis jeune homme de mon coeur !.._.répondit Chris en passant son bras autour de celui de Darren._

Très bien ! Alors allons faire un voeu à la fontaine de Trévi !_...dit Darren_

Arrivés à la fontaine, ils essayèrent de se frayer un chemin parmi la foule pour atteindre le bord.

On ne va malheureusement pas pouvoir rester longtemps, il y a un ptit groupe là-bas qui nous regarde bizarrement et j'en ai même vu avec des sacs à dos « Glee » ! Je les adorent mais là j'ai envie de profiter de toi..._dit Darren à l'oreille de Chris_

Profite de moi tant que tu veux..._chuchota Chirs près de Darren_

Ok allez, tiens, prends cette pièce de 2 Euros, embrasse là, retourne toi et à 3 on la jète en faisant un voeu ok ?..._lui expliqua Darren_

Ok !..._répondit Chris qui se mit en place_

1...2...3 ! _dit Darren _

Ils jetèrent chacun leur pièce en même temps en faisant un voeu que seuls eux en connaissaient le secret...

Ils se prirent en photo devant la Fontaine avec le portable de Chris et s'écartèrent de la foule calmement en baissant leurs têtes.

Darren avait recherché avant les endroits où il voulait aller avec Chris et les lui firent visiter toute l'après midi.

Vers 16h, alors que le soleil tapait quand même assez fort...Ils décidèrent de manger une glace et de la déguster, assis sur des marches dans une petite ruelle toute calme.

Hummm elle est trop bonne ! …_.dit Chris en léchant la glace et en fixant Darren_

Ton geste est suspect !..._répondit Darren en souriant_

Quoi ? Je lèche...c'est tout._...répondit Chris en faisant tourner sa langue sur les deux boules de __glace afin de mélanger les saveurs._

Ok ! Jte regarde plus parce que tu me chauffe là._..dit Darren en rigolant et en léchant « normalement » sa glace._

Tu sais que t'es sexy quand tu manges une glace aussi_...dit Chris en se rapprochant de Darren_

Chris, continue comme ça et je vais te sauter dessus ! _….répondit Darren qui regardait en face de lui pour échapper au regard provoquateur de Chris._

Je ne dirais pas non !._...(il s'approcha de Darren et finit sa phrase en lui chuchotant à l'oreille) … _Darren !

Chris ça suffit bon sang ! …._dit Darren en rigolant et en se levant d'un coup, si bien qu'une trace de glace fut son apparition sur son menton._

Chris se leva à son tour et se mit en face de Darren.

Oh là ! mon ptit coeur s'en met partout ?..._demanda Chris_

Darren fronça son sourcil droit.

Laisse moi régler ça..._répondit Chris_

Chris, qui s'était empressé de finir sa glace, attrapa le cou de Darren et lui lécha délicatement le menton pour effacer tout trace de glace et finit par l'embrasser passionnement en le plaquant contre le mur. Darren à la fois surpris et gêné de l'attitude de Chris en pleine rue, n'eut pas la force de résister et répondit au baiser en entourant la taille de son petit ami afin de le coller contre lui. Ils se décollèrent enfin et Chris regarda Darren droit dans les yeux. Leurs regards étaient si intenses qu'on avait l'impression qu'ils évitaient de cligner des yeux de peur de se perdre du regard ne serait-ce qu'un millième de seconde. Chris prit la parole le premier...

Je t'aime Darren... si fort...

Chris...je...je t'aime aussi, vraiment très fort.

Ils se prirent dans les bras en se dandinant et en se serrant de toutes leurs forces...

On continue la visite ?..._demanda Darren_

Je suis à ta merci mon beau brun ! ..._répondit Chris _

Ils visitèrent Rome toute l'après midi. Et quand la nuit se mit à tomber, Darren enmena Chris dans un petit restaurant dont il avait déniché l'adresse sur Internet. Darren avait prit le soin d'appeler le restaurant afin de leur demander de lui réserver la terrasse à lui tout seul afin d'avoir le maximum d'intimité.

Ils arrivèrent donc devant le restaurant et découvrirent la terrasse parfaitement décorée de bougies, de roses et de lampions. Une table était dressée au milieu de cette petite terrasse et Darren eut un sourire en coin quand il apperçu les 4 musiciens sur une petite estrade au fond à droite. Il l'avait demandé mais n'était pas sûr que le gérant avait compris ce qu'il voulait. Ils admiraient la terrasse l'un à côté de l'autre se tenant par la taille...

Darren c'est...c'est Magnifique ! je suis...je suis...ému...vraiment !

C'est pour te montrer que je tiens énormément à toi..._.répondit Darren en l'embrassant sur la joue_

Allons nous installer._...dit Darren_

Ils s'installèrent à la table et Darren fit signe à la serveuse qu'elle pouvait venir prendre la commande de l'apéritif.

Bonsoir Messieurs, et bienvenue à la « Marseilla Ristorante » je m'appelle Mélanie et c'est moi qui vais vous servir ce soir...

Chris et Darren commandèrent une bouteille de Champagne.

Après avoir discuté de choses et en attendant le plat de Spaghettis boulettes que Darren avait commandé pour deux...ce dernier fit un signe de la tête à un des musiciens pour lui donner le feu vert pour lancer le spectacle...

La musique retentit et un couple fit son entrée pour danser un Tango. Chris était émerveillé et claqua des mains pour les applaudir. Le couple leur fit signe de les rejoindre.

Chris et Darren se mirent à danser le tango mais il s'averra que ce n'était franchement pas leur point fort. Ils décidèrent d'arrêter le massacre et d'aller féliciter le jeune couple.

Bravo ! franchement Bravo et merci !..._dit Chris_

Oh merci infiniement ! Vous n'étiez pas mal non plus !..._répondit la danseuse_

Heuuu on a fait de notre mieux ! ..._dit Darren en rigolant_

En tout cas, vous formez un beau couple !..._.enchaina la danseuse_

Merci … _répondit Darren en prenant Chris par la taille_

C'est votre métier ?.._..demanda Chris_

Oh oui, nous nous produisons plusieurs soirs par semaine... mais venez nous voir demain, vous trouverez des affiches partout ! Nous sommes Sophia & Ludo et notre spéctacle s'appelle « Le tango c'est chaud » …._dit la danseuse_

Ohhh ça aurait été avec plaisir mais nous partons sur Londres demain..._répondit Darren_

Une autre fois alors ! …._dit le Danseur _

Pas de problème !..._répondit Chris_

Après avoir dit au revoir au jeune couple, Darren et Chris reprirent leur place à table, et le gros plat de Spaghettis arriva. Chris et Darren mangèrent en essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas s'en mettre partout. Ce qui fut loupé pour Darren qui s'était mis de la sauce tomate sur le menton. A cette vue, Chris lacha sa fourchette des mains.

Ah nan nan nan ! Tu vas pas me refaire le même coup qu'avec la glace heinnn …._dit Darren avec un sourire inquiet et en s'essuyant le menton avec sa serviette. _

Chris provoqua Darren en faisant passer la langue sur ses lèvres...mais prit conscience quand même qu'il ne pouvait pas aller plus lien à cet instant même.

Toi tu vas me le payer tout à l'heure !..._dit Darren_

Ohhhh j'ai hâte de voir ça !..._répondit Chris en reprenant sa fourchette pour finir ses pâtes_

_Après le dîner, les jeunes tourteraux rentrèrent à l'hôtel à pieds en se tenant par la taille et en s'embrassant de temps en temps après chaque compliment qu'ils s'échangèrent. Soudain, Darren s'arrêta net :_

Je rêve !

Quoi ? C'est qu'un chat !_...dit Chris_

Oui mais là...après les chaussons bananes, là c'est exactement ce chat que j'ai vu dans mon rêve !.._.dit Darren _

Bah c'était peut-être un rêve prémonitoire ! _...répondit Chris_

Ouais bah vaut mieux pas_...continua Darren _

Ils continuèrent à marcher en discutant du rêve de Darren. Ils tournèrent au dernièr angle et apperçurent enfin l'hôtel.

_OH MERRRRRDE ! …...s'exclamèrent-ils_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapître 17

«Tu ne m'échapperas pas !»

Ils reculèrent immédiatement pour se coller contre le mur de l'angle de la rue. Darren pencha la tête doucement pour re-regarder la rue de l'hôtel puis tourna la tête vers Chris.

Mais c'est quoi tout ce peuple là ?

J'en sais rien mais c'est peut-être pas pour nous ! .._.s'exclama Chris_

Pas pour nous ! T'as pas vu les pancartes ? Et tu les entends pas hurler là ? …. A moins d'y avoir un autre Darren Criss et un autre Chris Colfer dans l'hôtel, au quel cas j'en serai plus qu'heureux à l'instant présent... je doute fort que ce soit pour eux... _répondit Darren en yeutant de temps à autre l'entrée de l'hôtel._

Bah on remet nos casquettes et lunettes et on rentre !_ ...dit calmement Chris_

Ouais.. c'est sûr qu'avec mon gros sac transparent où on voit mes chaussons bananes...je passe facile incognito là !_... répondit Darren en rigolant_

Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?_ … demanda Chris_

Bon, l'hôtel est à peu près à 100 mètres...ya un chemin avant là... à environ 30 mètres de nous... je pense qu'on peut avoir accès à l'arrière de l'hôtel par là !..._.dit Darren_

Humm tu penses ?...ou t'en es sur ? ..._demanda Chris_

Je ne pense pas être sur ! …._répondit Darren en attrappant la main de Chris pour courir le plus vite possible vers le chemin._

Darr !...

Ils coururent les 30 mètres qui leur parurent des kilomètres et reprirent leur souffle une fois à l'abris des éventuels regards. Chris pencha légèrement la tête pour regarder le monde devant la porte et pû apercevoir qu'en plus de la centaine de fans hystériques, il y avait également des paparazzis.

Mais comment ils ont su ?..._demanda Chris à Darren_

Tout ce sait Chris ! Tout ce sait ! …. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Darren se mit à crier de toutes ses forces.

Heyyyy mais qu'est-ce que t'as ?... tu veux nous faire repérer ou quoi ?..._dit Chris à voix basse en s'approchant de Darren qui était monté sur une caisse en bois qui trainait là._

J'ai j'ai ….j'aiii...Il y avait...avait...là ! _… répondit Darren terrorrisé_

Quoi ?_...dit Chris_

Une souris !._...dit Darren_

Une souris ? Comment peux-tu avoir peur d'une s...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

A la vue de la souris, Chris hurla à son tour et monta sur la caisse en bois. Leurs cris étaient identiques à ceux des fans devant l'hôtel, ce qui permit aux tourteraux de ne pas se faire repérer.

Alors comme ça monsieur a aussi peur des souris !... _Demanda Darren en serrant Chris contre lui._

Ha Ha Ha ! très drôle ! _(répondit Chris ironiquement)_ Bah d'habitude Non ! mais là le peu que je l'ai vue, elle n'avait pas trop le physique de Ratatouille...

Darren exlosa de rire avant d'ajouter :

En tout cas on a l'air malins là, tous les deux !

Tu trouves ?... Nan moi je pense pas... on a juste eu le même instinc de survie quoi..._ répondit Chris avant de voler un baiser à Darren._

Bon alors prenons notre courage à deux mains et affrontons Mickey pour quitter définitivement cet endroit avant qu'elle nous mange et surtout avant qu'on se fasse repérer ! ..._dit Darren_

Darren descendit le premier de la caisse et après un rapide coup d'oeil à droite puis à gauche en direction du sol, il tendi la main à Chris pour le faire descendre. Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte de service mais ne put l'ouvrir de l'extérieur.

Quand on est dans la mouise...On est dans la mouise ! …_.dit Chris_

Ouais et j'aimerai vraiment trouver une solution rapide là, parce que je n'ai vraiment pas envie de revivre ce qu'on a vécu hier à la salle quoi ! _….répondit darren qui sortit sa carte bancaire._

C'est sur...mais tu fais quoi avec ta carte là ?_...demanda Chris_

J'essaye juste d'ouvrir la porte !..._.répondit Chris qui trafiquotait la porte _

Ok bah bon courage Mc Gyver !..._.dit Chris _

HEYYYYYY Venezzzz ils sont làààààààà ! _…..hurla une fan au bout de la ruelle qui les avaient repérés._

Chris et Darren se retournèrent d'un coup et se lançèrent un regard les yeux grands ouverts.

Oh non d'une pipe ! Darren grouilles-toi !._...dit Chris en secouant Darren_

En quelques secondes, une masse de gens arriva tout courant vers eux mais Darren eut juste le temps d'ouvrir la porte et de la fermer derrière eux. Ils restèrent face à la porte fermée, écoutant les gens hurler leurs noms derrière.

Echappatoire – acte 2..._dit Chris_

Ouais bah j'espère pas affronter un acte 3 parce que je viens de bousiller ma carte là ! ..._répondit Darren en montrant sa carte tordue à Chris_

Ils se retournèrent et...

Max ? Aurore ? mais qu'es-ce que vous foutez là ?..._demanda Darren_

Heuuu rien rien_... répondit Max en reboutonnant son pantalon_

Ils avaient attérit dans la blanchissement de l'hôtel et apperçurent Max et Aurore dans une position plutôt chaude sur une des machines à laver.

Oh mon dieu c'est pas vrai ! c'est pas vrai ! … _marmona Aurore en reboutonnant son chemisier..._

Oups désolés ! mais on est poursuivi par des hystériques on avait pas le choix...on ne fait que passer..._ dit Chris en tirant Darren par le bras vers la sortie._

Au moment de passer à côté de Max, Darren chuchotta à Max :

Mais pourquoi ici ?

Et pourquoi pas ?..._répondit Max en lui faisant un clin d'oeil_

Chris et Darren sortirent de la blanchisserie et après avoir traverser un long couloir, attérirent dans le Hall de l'hôtel où ils firent interrompu par le Maître d'Hôtel.

Oh Monsieur Sifredi ! Monsieur Ranger ! Nous vous cherchions partout ! ….Il faut faire quelque chose ! On a vraiment du mal à gérer la foule devant notre bâtiment là !

Oh mon dieu, nous sommes vraiment désolés ! Mais je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire..._.répondit Darren_

J'ai une idée ! Bouges pas !..._dit Chris qui partit voir le portier qui était contraint de rester à l'intérieur._

Darren observa Chris expliquer son idée avec des grands gestes au portier qui approuva ce qu'il lui était dit.

Chris revint vers Darren et lui dit :

Ecoutes, la seule solution de les les faire partir est de les satisfaire ! J'ai donc demandé au portier de sortir et de leur dire qu'on allait venir signer des autographes s'ils restaient calmes. Il est parti installer des barrières avec du personnel.

Ok ok ! Bonne idée ! Allons boire un truc au bar en attendant..._répondit Darren_

Ohhh yes ! Trop envie d'un Shriley temple là !..._.dit Chris_

En buvant leurs verres...

Darren...?

Oui bébé ?..._répondit Darren en buvant son verre à la paille tout en fixant Chris dans les yeux._

T'aime bien faire la lessive ?_...demanda Chris_

Darren avala de travers et se mit à tousser.

Jte d'mande pardon ?_... répondit Darren en lachant un petit rire_

Ok, bon je vais être plus direct … j'aimerai faire comme Max et Aurore tout à l'heure_... dit Chris à l'oreille de Darren _

_Darren embrassa Chris sur la joue et répondit :_

J'ai pas de machine à laver chez moi...jte rappelle !

Je sais...mais ici oui ! …_ enchaina Chris_

Elle est occupée je te rappelle !..._répondit Darren en prenant Chris par la taille et en le fixant dans les yeux_

Rhoooo...tu gâches tout là !..._rétorqua Chris en posant son front sur l'épaule de Darren _

Mais non ! Mais non ! Promis dès qu'on rentre on ira à « The King Merlin » acheter une machine à laver !... _répondit Darren en relevant la tête de Chris avec son doigt avant d'y déposer ses lèvres pour un petit bisou._

Ils se mirent à rire quand le portier vint les chercher pour leur dire que tout était installé et que le calme était presque présent à l'extérieur.

Chris et Darren sortirent de l'hôtel et entendirent hurler leurs prénoms à droite et à gauche des barrières.

Darren essaya de les calmer en faisant des gestes avec ses bras...et en criant :

Ok, Chris et moi-même allons prendre notre temps pour vous donner des autographes et faire des photos ! Mais s'il vous plait ! Respectez la clientèle de l'hôtel qui dort !

Cela sembla porter ses fruits et juste un brouhaha pouvait se faire entendre.

Chris et Darren passèrent presque 2 heures à signer et faire des photos. Après avoir satisfait pratiquement tout le monde, certains photographes leur hurlèrent :

Vous pouvez vous embrasser ?

Contentez vous de ce que vous voyez ok ?..._.répondit Chris en leur faisant un clin d'oeil et en levant son pouce._

Ok merci ! Merci vraiment du fond du coeur pour tout ce que vous faites pour nous ! Dormez bien et à bientôt ! _….dit Darren en s'adressant aux gens avant de rentrer avec Chris à l'intérieur._

Ils rentrèrent dans l'hôtel et montèrent dans leur chambre.

Je suis é...pui...sé !... _dit Darren en se laissant tomber sur le dos en traver du lit._

Idem !..._répondit Chris qui fit demême à côté de Darren_

On décolle à quelle heure demain ? …._demanda Darren_

Attend je vais te dire ça..._répondit Chris en se levant _

Chris alla fouiller dans son sac qui était par terre..

Ya pas à dire, il est parfait !_... dit Darren qui s'était mis sur le côté, le coude sur le matelas, sa main tenant sa tête._

Chris se releva d'un coup avec son papier et se retourna vers Darren, l'air étonné.

Qui ça ? …._interrogea Chris._

Ton ptit derrière !..._répondit Darren en fixant Chris tout en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure_

Chris s'approcha de Darren et avança à quatre pattes vers ce dernier pour se retrouver face à face.

Alors mon ptit derrière il va rester au chaud dans son boxer parce que le propriétaire de ce magnifique fessier est carrément mort de fatigue... surtout qu'on décolle demain à 10h30 et que si on loupe l'avion une seconde fois, c'est Ryan qui va botter ce petit derrière ! ….._dit Chris avant de déposer un baiser à Darren_

Duuuuuuuuur ! …._ répondit Darren en se relaissant tomber sur le dos_

Vengeance de machine à laver ! _….répondit Chris en se levant et en se retournant afin de remuer ses fesses pour narguer Darren._

Bon bah je vais prendre une douche !...froide je crois !._...répondit Darren en se levant pour aller dans la salle de bain._

Darren !

Chris ?_ ...répondit Darren en se retournant au pas de la porte_

Je t'aime..._dit Chris amoureusement_

Je t'aime aussi..._.répondit Darren accompagnés de son plus beau sourire et de son regard charmeur_

Alors que Darren fila sous la douche, le portable de Chris se mit à sonner.

Allo ? …_.répondit Chris_

Chriiiis c'est Amber tu t'entends ?

Oui ! Très bien ! …._répondit Chris en éloignant son portable de son oreille tant Amber avait hurler_

On vous a attendu au restau ! et comme on vous a pas vu, on pensait au moins vous retrouver en boîte ! mais on vous voit pas ! vous êtes où ?

Oh merde !..._chuchota Chris à lui même_

Quoi ? qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Je ne t'entends pas Chris ! Parle plus fort !

Heumm je te disais qu'on ne viendra pas ! On a marché toute l'après-midi et là...Darren dort ! Je suis dans le couloir là... Je te laisse Amber sinon je vais réveiller tout l'hôtel ! Bisous à demain..._répondit Chris en raccrochant directement après avoir parlé_

C'était qui ?..._demanda Darren de la salle de bain_

Oh ! Amber ! J'avais complétement oublié de les prévenir qu'on ne viendrait pas avec eux ce soir ! J'ai dit que tu dormais et...

Darren sortit de la salle de bain entièrement nu.

Et ?... _demanda Darren_

Wait wait ! Darren, chéri ne joue pas à ce jeu avec moi ! non non non ! …_. répondit Chris en essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas fixer le sexe de Darren._

Quoi ? Je ne te plait plus ? …._.dit Darren en avançant doucement vers Chris avec un air provoquateur_

Darren...Darren...nan nan s'il te plait... _(il se chacha le visage avec ses mains) ._..je suis fou de toi, je suis fou de ton corps de rêve... et je me retiens de ne pas te sauter dessus là ! mais je n'ai aucune envie de rater l'avion demain ! ….je fonce à la douche moi aussi tiens ! et froide aussi !...

Chris fonça rapidement sous la douche tandis que Darren se glissa sous la couette le sourire aux lèvres.

Je suis fou de toi aussi !..._cria Darren_

Comment ?._... demanda Chris de la salle de bain alors qu'il avait très bien entendu _

T'as très bien entendu mon coeur !_...recria Darren_

Oui mais j'aime l'entendre !...alors redis-le moi !._...répondit Chris_

Aucune réponse.

Darren ?...Darren ?...demanda Chris sortant de la douche et se dirigeant vers la chambre tout nu.

Dar...

Darren c'était endormi. Chris régla le réveil à 8 heures..c'est à dire dans 6 heures... ,éteignit la lumière et s'engouffra sous la couette en se blotissant contre Darren qui se mit à gémir un son de bien-être.

Le lendemain, après avoir pris leur dernier petit déjeuner italien, Chris et Darren sortirent de l'hôtel sous un soleil déjà bien présent.

Ca fait bizarre de ne voir personne devant l'hôtel ce matin ! …._dit Darren_

Ouais ! tu crois qu'ils auraient dormi là si on n'était pas sorti les voir ?.._..demanda Chris_

Bah écoute, j'en sais rien mais ils étaient bien partis pour !..._répondit Darren en stoppant un taxi._

Ils montèrent dans la voiture, et une fois démarrer, Darren devint blanc comme un linge.

Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive mon coeur ?..._.lui demanda Chris en lui prenant la main_

Rien...rien...t'inquiète... j'ai juste un coup de chaud ça va très bien !...répondit Darren en poussant une basket qui trainait à ses pieds, sous le siège conducteur...

Ils arrivèrent à l'aéroport en même temps que Ryan et attendirent les autres dans la salle d'embarquement...

Alors les gars ? Prêts pour un concert Londonien ?..._leur demanda Ryan_

Ouais ! et là, pas de problème de langue !..._.répondit Darren_

Tu m'étonnes !... tiens Ryan, j'ai pas regardé mais c'est où celui d'après ? … _demanda Chris_

Bah alors ! Vous ne lisez pas vos planning ?... Hey les mecs ! Après-demain on s'envole pour l'Australie !..._.répondit Ryan_

Oh mon dieu ouiiii !..._dit Chris _

Mais on reviendra en Europe à la fin de la tournée, des dates ont été rajoutées... mais je vous en dirais plus, plus tard quand tout le monde sera là._...ajouta Ryan_

Le vol se déroula sans encombre.

Arrivés à Londres, Chris ralluma son portable.

1 message vocal. Il l'écouta...et se laissa tomber sur le premier siège en se mettant la main sur la bouche.

Darren qui fut spectateur de la scène arriva tout courant et se mit à genoux devant Chris dont les larmes commençaient à couler, et lui carressa l'épaule.

Chris, chéri, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? …..Chris parle moi ! C'était qui ?

Je...je...


	18. Chapter 18

Chapître 18

«Action !»

Tu quoi Chris ?...Tu me fais vraiment peur bébé là !..._.lui dit Darren_

Chris se jeta dans les bras de Darren en lui disant :

J'ai le rôle pour le film !

Darren repoussa Chris en le maintenant par les épaules, le fixa dans les yeux et dit :

Wait wait ! Lequel lequel ? Parce que t'en as passé plein des auditions ?

The Gaga Movie !

Oh mon dieu Chris je suis si fier de toi ! …._répondit Darren en serrant Chris dans ses bras..._

J'en étais sûr ! je le savais que t'allais être pris ! Qui d'autre que toi pouvait représenter le fan idéal de Gaga de l'histoire ? Qui ? Personne ! Personne d'autre que toi ! Tu es le meilleur mon coeur ! le meilleur ! Oh lala je t'aime tant..._.rajouta Darren avant de prendre le visage de Chris entre ses mains afin de lui déposer un baiser limite violent._

Chris lui fit son plus beau sourire, celui dont Darren était fou. Les larmes de joie de Chris le rendait encore plus adorable. Darren sécha le visage de Chris avec ses pouces.

Fais moi penser de rappeler Jeffrey tout à l'heure !_ ….dit Chris en se levant _

Jeffrey ?...connait pas...c'est qui ce Jeffrey ?..._demanda Darren, avec un air de jalousie dans sa voix_

Oh Jeffrey est formidable ! Il est gentil, beau gosse, brun, grand..._répondit Chris en laissant un blanc pour voir la réaction de Darren._

A l'annonce de ces compliments, Chris entendit Darren avaler sa salive difficilement. Ce dernier baissa la tête afin d'éviter de montrer sa jalousie et la gêne qui l'envahissait de plus en plus. Il laissa le blanc s'installer tout en continuant à marcher à côté de Chris, qui lui le fixait avec un sourire taquin, ravi de voir que Darren avait du mal à supporter ses dires sur Jeffrey. Chris continua...

Jeffrey a aussi...

Darren stoppa net et regarda Chris droit dans les yeux...en disant :

Bon bah ça va j'ai compris ! Il est parfait ce...ce JEEFFREY là ! pourquoi tu me dis tout ça d'abbord ? Je ne comprends pas là Chris !

Chris prit la main de Darren et répondit :

Jeffrey a aussi 2 enfants, il a 45 ans, marié et c'est le réalisateur du film... ! Tu ne connais donc pas Jeffrey Jacob Abrams ?...

Darren baissa la tête d'un coup accompagné d'un petit rire et se passa la main libre sur le visage avant de regarder Chris...

Ne me refaites jamais un coup pareil Monsieur Colfer ! J'ai vraiment failli mourir de jalousie là !

Oh ! Monsieur...Ranger a eu peur que j'aille voir ailleurs ?...c'est trop mignon !..._répondit Chris en s'approchant de Darren pour l'embrasser._

Heyy oh les tourteraux là ! Attendez au moins d'être à l'hôtel pour faire vos cochonneries ! …_.cria Lea à 20 mètres devant eux._

Dis donc Michele ! On pourrait en dire autant de toi et Cory Hier après-midi...Rome...fontaine... _rétorqua Darren_

Lea se mit à rougir et à courir vers eux en leur lançant son coussin repose tête que Darren eu le réflexe de renvoyer avec son coude, ce qu'il l'a fait atterrir derrière la tête de Cory qui sursauta avant de crier :

Woooooow c'est quoi ça ?

Je serai toi, j'irai à l'hôpital tout de suite ! C'est la première fois que je vois un truc pareil sortir de la tête de quelqu'un..._dit Heather qui marchait à côté de lui et qui fixait le coussin, ommobile au sol_

Tu peux le ramasser s'il te plait Heath ! J'ai les bras trop chargés !_...lui demanda Cory_

Ca va pas non ? Ca sort de ton crâne ! Dégueuuuuu_...répondit Heather avant de courir comme une folle devant eux afin de rattrapper les premiers._

Elle m'inquiète_...dit Chris en ramassant le coussin_

Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe là ?_...demanda Cory_

Rien rien ….ce sont encore ces deux zigottos qui m'enquiquine ! _….dit Lea en arrachant le coussin des mains de Chris en lui faisant les gros yeux._

Oui Oh ! T'as un peu commencé aussi mistinguette !_..._Enfin, jdis ça...heuu...j'dis rien _! .dit Darren en rigolant_

Ouais bah dis rien c'est mieux !_...répondit Lea en lui tirant la langue_

Bon bah je n'sais pas ! Je n'sais plus !._...répondit Cory en reprenant sa route l'air perdu_

Ils reprirent leur chemin vers la sortie de l'aéroport et prirent tous le car en direction du London Arena, la salle où ils se produiraient le soir même. Chris et Darren s'étaient mis tout au fond du car. Chris à la fenêtre et Darren à côté de lui.

Ca me fait trop bizzare qu'on soit à gauche ! Oh regardes Darren ! le nuage là ! On dirait un... un lama !..._dit Chris_

Darren se pencha pour regarder et dit...

Un lama ?...Hum hum mouais...ok si tu l'dis...

Attends je le prends en photo ! ..._dit Chris en essayant plein de fois d'avoir la photo parfaite de son nuage avant qu'il ne disparraisse._

Chris eut joie de montrer sa photo à Darren qui ne regarda même pas l'écran mais qui fixait Chris, le sourire aux lèvres.

Mouais...ça rend pas terrible...dommage...peut-être une autre fois !...dit Chris, les yeux rivés sur son portable

…..peut-être..._répondit Darren tout doucement_

Ca va pas ?..._lui demanda Chris_

T'es tellement adorable quand tu fais ça !..._.lui dit Darren_

Quand je fais quoi ?._...demanda Chris qui lui souriait en sortant sa langue pour carresser ses propres lèvres comme il avait l'habitude de faire._

Bah ça ! Tes photos, ton air mignon, ton obstination... ce sont des choses qui me font craquer parmi tant d'autres chez toi !

Chris rougit et baissa les yeux.

Cette bouche est terriblement attirante...aussi..._continua Darren_

Chris releva la tête et Darren passa lentement sa main derrière le cou de Chris afin d'amener son visage vers lui et y déposa ses lèvres tendrement sur celles de Chris avant d'ouvrir légèrement la bouche afin d'aller à la rencontre de la langue de se dernier qui ne se fit pas prier pour faire pareil.

Après ce baiser langoureux, ils se décollèrent et virent Amber debout dans l'allée juste à côté d'eux.

Amb ...Amber ! Mais t'es là depuis longtemps ?..._.demanda Darren totalement gêné_

Nan rassurez vous les gars j'ai fermé les yeux …_..répondit-elle en leur faisant un clin d'oeil_

Bon occupés comme vous l'étiez, vous n'avez sans doute pas remarqué que l'on était arrêté !..._.continua t'elle_

Chris regarda par la fenêtre et vis tout le monde sur le bas côté.

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? ..._demanda Darren_

On est en panne ! Alors tout le monde descend ! question de sécurité !..._.continua Amber_

Quoi ? Mais t'as vu ce vent ? je vais être tout décoiffé ! …._répliqua Chris qui vérifia l'état de sa coupe en frolant le haut de ses cheveux _

Et bah tu te recoifferas ! De toutes façons, tu passeras à la coiffure avant de monter sur scène... enfin...si on y arrive ! …._ continua Amber_

T'as vraiment toujours réponse à tout Riley !_ ….dit Chris_

Et oui ! Que veux-tu ! On ne peut rien y faire_...répondit Amber en sortant du bus avant d'envoyer un bisou virtuel à Chris avec sa main._

Allez viens mon coeur on descend..._dit Darren à Chris_

Ils déscendirent du bus et rejoignirent les autres de l'autre côté de la barrière de sécurité de l'autoroute.

Et bah il manquait plus que ça ! J'ai senti une goute !..._râla Chris_

_J'aime aussi quand tu râles_...lui dit Darren tout bas en lui faisant un coup de coude

Cette dernière phrase fit sourire Chris.

156 ! 157 ! 158 ! 159 !...

Heather ? mais tu comptes quoi là ? …_.lui demanda Darren_

Ouh là ! Ne la dérange pas ! Elle compte les voitures qui passent ! Elle m'a dit que ça l'aiderait à s'endormir...j'ai pas compris pourquoi d'ailleurs.._...répondit Naya qui était à côté d'elle_

Chris et Darren se regardèrent avant d'exploser de rire.

Cette fille est géniale ! ...on ne s'ennuie vraiment jamais avec elle ! …_.dit Chris_

Un peu flippant quand même.._..dit Darren en rigolant_

Boh ! elle est juste en osmose avec son personnage quoi.._.répondit Chris_

Alors que Chris avait -presque- oublié les quelques goûtes de pluie tombées sur son sweat, une dépaneuse arriva suivie d'un gigantesque car aux vitres tintées.

Ils montèrent à bord et Chris et Darren prirent possession des sièges au fond du bus comme ils adoraient le faire à chaque trajet en car.

Il était presque 16h quand ils arrivèrent à la salle.

OH mon dieuuuuu ce monde ! …. _s'écria Chris en voyant la foule devant les portes d'entrée de la salle._

Bon les amis ! on est retard sur le planning ! On la les prises son à faire et les préparatifs habituels ! Alors je vous demanderais de ne pas trop trainer dehors...vous pourrez toujours aller signer après le show ! On se rejoint dans 1/2heure à l'intérieur ! ….._dit Ryan_

Tout le cast descendit du car sous les hurlements et applaudissements des fans aglutinés derrière des barrières retenues par plusieurs agents de sécurité. Tous allèrent à la rencontre du public avant de rentrer, 20 minutes plus tard à l'intérieur de la salle. Chris et Darren partagèrent la même loge. Ils s'installèrent dans le canapé mis à disposition.

Il faut que je rappelle Jeffrey !.._..dit Chris_

Ah oui ton beau brun !.._..répondit Darren en lui faisant un clin d'oeil_

C'est toi mon beau brun._..répondit Chris en lui volant un baiser alors qu'il avait son téléphone à l'oreil_

Allo ? Oui Jeffrey ? Oui bonjour ! C'est Chris Colfer ! ….Ah ok ! Très bien ! Oui ! Ok ! D'accord ! D'accord...d'accord...oui...très bien ! Ça marche ! Oui...ok !._...dit Chris avant de raccrocher_

Wow quelle conversation !._...se moqua Darren_

Bah oui mais j'arrivais pas à en placer une ! _….répondit Chris_

Bon alors ? Il a dit quoi ?..._demanda Darren_

Bah il était en réunion là en fait ! Je le rappelle ce soir vers minuit ! Ce sera l'après-midi à Los Angeles !_ ….répondit Chris_

Bon allez, habillons nous et allons faire les prises son !._...dit Darren_

Je vais encore galérer à mettre ce foutu colant ! Pourquoi ils m'ont redemander de faire Single Ladies cette année ? Hein ? ._..demanda Chris_

Alors que Chris chercha son collant parmis tous ses costumes accrochés sur des ceintres, Darren le pris par surprise par derrière en mettant ses bras autour de sa taille et en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Parce que tu es le mec le plus ultra sexy en collant...

Chris se retourna, enlaça le cou de Darren de ses bras, l'embrassa tendrement et dit :

J'ai juste l'air d'un poulet en plastique* qu'on tord dans tous les sens quand j'enfile ça ! Trop seeeeeeex !

Darren se mit à rire avant d'aller enfiler son costume. Il évita de se moquer de Chris qui effectivement, se tordait dans tous les sens afin d'enfiler son collant.

Sexyyyyyy …_..dit Darren alors que Chris fignolait les derniers détails sur la mise en place du collant_

Moques toi tiens ! j'suis bien obligé de les remettre en place... sinon ça part en couilles... _répondit Chris _

A qui le dis-tu !...un ptit coup de main peut-être ?_...demanda Darren en s'approchant vers Chris tentant de mettre sa main sur l'intimité de Chris_

Pas touche ! j'ai eu trop de mal à l'enfiler ! Je suis assez compressé comme ça ! …_.répondit Chris en interceptant la main de Darren _

Je t'interdit de retirer ce collant avant qu'on soit à l'hôtel ! J'aimerai m'en charger personnellement !..._dit Darren_

Ouh là ! un fantasme ?_ ….demanda Chris_

Hummm peut-être...ou tout simplement du désir._...répondit Darren_

Darren ! Chris ! Enfin..Darren et Chris ! prises de son dans 5 minutes !.._..dit une voix derrière la porte de la loge_

Le concert fut un succès comme les soirs précédents.

Après plus de 2 heures de show, tous les acteurs de Glee sortirent dédicacer photos, programmes et toutes sortes d'objets plus ou moins surprenants...Une fan demanda même à Darren de dédicacer des lunettes roses pour son chien. Chris, quant à lui s'était vu signer Damian Mc Guinty parce qu'une personne croyait que c'était lui. Chris ne voulu pas la contrarier...

Après 1h de signatures et de photos, chaque membre du cas prit un taxi pour aller dans des hôtels différents afin d'éviter les éventuels fuites et ainsi éviter les débordements.

Chris et Darren avait une chambre au Ritz... ce qui rendit Chris complétement fou à l'idée d'aller dans l'hôtel où avait été tourné l'un de ses films préférés « Coup de foudre à Notting Hill ».

Installés dans leur luxueuse suite, Chris regarda l'heure...

Minuit 43 ! Faut que je rappelle Jeffrey à tout prix !

Vas-y je t'attends dans le salon...Oh et bébé ? Ne retire pas ton collant tout de suite._...dit Darren qui partit s'allonger sur le canapé._

Allo Jeffrey ?...de nouveau Chris Colfer...

_Oui Chris ! On arrive enfin à se parler ! ...donc comme je t'ai dit sur mon message, tu as le rôle principal pour le film Gaga Movie ! T'es toujours partant ?_

Biensûr ! Biensûr que Oui !...

_Très bien, donc la tournée Glee s'achève quand exactement ?_

Apriori, mi Juillet !

_Ok super ! Ecoutes recontactes moi à ton retour à L.A., on se voit pour parler de tout ça ! Saches qu'on commence à tourner début Août !_

Ok ! Pas de problème !

_Bye Chris !_

Bye...

Chris rejoignit Darren dans le Salon torse nu, en collant.

Woooow ! _….s'exclama Darren_

Oui alors...j'en peux plus ! il faut que je retire ça tout de suite ! c'est un supplice pour moi et mes... _dit Chris_

Darren se leva et s'approcha de Chris en courant et en le plaquant contre le mur. Il commença à embrasser le cou de Chris en lui laissant une marque rosée et pencha la tête en arrière tout en maintenant la tête de Darren avec sa main droite, comme pour l'empêcher de se reculer.

BIP BIP !

Chris, qui était sur le point de lacher son portable sous l'excitation qui l'envahissait, reçu un texto. Alors que Darren continuait d'embrasser le cou de Chris. Ce dernier lu le texto.

Chris ne bougea plus et resta figé sur l'écran. Darren se rendant compte que Chris ne réagissait plus à ses baisers releva la tête et vit Chris devenir tout blanc. Chris posa son portable sur une table basse, puis fixa Darren les yeux brillants.

Il faut qu'on parle.

_* Quand Chris parle de poulet en plastique, ceci est une vraie citation du concerné pour le même sujet... :)_


	19. Chapter 19

**Note de l'auteur : Déjà, je suis désolée du retard dans le post de ce nouveau chapitre... mais je n'avais pas trop la tête à ça ces derniers temps... Bref, merci pour toutes vos reviews positives, ça me fait réellement plaisir ! Voici la suite... **

Chapître 19

«Surprises»

Chris prit la main de Darren afin de l'obliger à s'asseoir à côté de lui dans le canapé. Darren était tellement paniqué qu'il ne pu sortir un mot. Il se regardèrent sans parler quelques secondes, Chris avait les yeux brillants.. Darren prit quand même l'initiative de demander à Chris :

Chris, mon coeur, c'était quoi ce texto ?

Je..Jeffrey... _répondit Chris difficilement tant sa gorge était serrée._

Et ?... nan Chris, ne me dis pas qu'il a changé d'avis ?... Je vais le tuer ce Co... s'enerva Darren en se levant.

Chris l'attrappa par le bras pour le refaire asseoir.

C'est pas ça...Le film se fait toujours... mais..._..dit Chris en baissant a tête_

Mais ?

Va voir par toi même... _lui répondit Chris en lui montrant le portable du doigt._

Darren se leva et alla chercher le portable. Il lu le texto alors qu'il était encore debout près du canapé et se laissa tomber de tou son poids à côté de Chris qui se mit une main devant la bouche tout en retenant ses larmes... Darren se jeta sur Chris et le serra fort contre lui. Chris ne put se retenir de pleurer...

Je ne le ferais pas …_. dit Chris_

Darren se recula pour fixer Chris dans les yeux.

Quoi ? mais c'est ton rêve Chris !

Je sais ! mais tu as vu où ça va se tourner ? ...demanda Chris en prenant son portable afin de relire le texto à haute voix :

« Chris j'ai oublié de te dire que le tournage durera 3 mois 1/5 en Nouvelle Zélande ! On va tout déchirer. + Jef. » …. 3 mois et demi sans toi je ne pourrais pas Darren ! …

Darren fixa Chris en buvant ses paroles et quelques larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Chris continua de parler..

Je t'aime du plus profond de mon coeur Darren... j'aime ce que je fais, j'aime la vie que je mène même si elle est fatiguante … mais toi tu es tout pour moi... je ne pourrais jamais être à fond dans ce que je fais si tu es loin de moi...

Darren posa ses mains sur celles de Chris et lui répondit..

Tu me touches Chris... ce que tu me dis est réciproque, tu as fait naître en moi celui que je refusais être... tu as pris mon coeur et j'ai pris le tiens... je ne peux plus vivre sans toi non plus bébé … mais ne renonce pas à tes rêves ! Je serai toujours là pour toi, tu le sais... et je viendrais te voir dès que j'aurais des journées off.. quite à prendre un Jet privé pour arriver plus vite... L'enregistrement de mon album ne va pas durer aussi longtemps que ton tournage...et dès qu'il sera finit je resterais là-bas, avec toi...

Chris fit un sourire en versant des larmes de bonheur...et répondit à Darren sans émettre un son :

Je t'aime...

Darren carressa les joues de Chris pour essuyer ses larmes et l'embrassa amoureusement.

Et si on enlevait ce collant maintenant ?... _chuchota Darren à l'oreille de Chris_

Je ne vais pas me faire prier.._..répondit Chris en se levant_

Darren retira le collant de Chris avec difficulté tellement il était serré. Ils se jetèrent sur le lit et firent l'amour.

Après s'être donnés l'un à l'autre et tout en sueur, Chris avait la tête posée sur le torse de Darren qui lui carressa l'épaule en déposant des bisous sur sa tête. Chris dessina les lignes parfaites du corps de Darren du bout de ses doigts.

T'as vu le Jaccuzi dans la salle de bain ?..._..demanda Chris_

Avant de dormir ça me tente bien... _répondit Darren_

Ils se levèrent et s'installèrent dans l'eau bien chaude l'un face à l'autre.

Mon dieu que ça fait du bien ! …_. dit Chris_

Que demander de mieux ? ….._.répondit Darren_

Darren fixa Chris en se passant la langue sur les lèvres afin de provoquer son petit ami.

Tu viens t'allonger sur moi ? …_..demanda Darren_

Chris s'allongea sur le dos sur le torse de Darren. Ils entrelacèrent leurs mains et carressèrent la surface de l'eau lentement sans dire un mot.

Après ce moment de détente, ils se couchèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre en n'oubliant pas de retirer les pile du réveil de Ryan...Ils avaient prévu de visiter Londres en cette journée off.

Il était déjà presque midi quand le jeune couple ouvrirent les yeux.

Chris prit son portable pour regarder l'heure et vis un message d'Amber !

« Les Gars Musée de Mme Tussaud 14h oui ou non ? Bisous.A »

Amber nous demande si on veut aller au musée de Mme Tussaud avec eux ? …_.demanda Chris_

Ouais ! Super ok !..._. répondit Darren en se levant._

Le tiens est magnifique aussi..._.dit Chris en carressant son portable_

De quoi ? ….._répondit Darren en tournant sa tête vers Chris _

Ton ptit cul ! …._.dit Chris en se replongeant sous la couettequ'il mit sur sa tête_

Espèce de coquin ! …_.s'exclama Darren en se jetant sur Chris afin de le chatouiller à travers la couette _

Ahahah nan Darren pitiéééé pas là ! Ahahahah naaaannnn ahhhhhh ça chatouillleeee... cria Chris sous la couette en étant mort de rire.

Tu m'as cherché mon coco ! _….dit Darren, rigolant, en baissant la couette afin de voir le visage de Chris dont les cheveux étaient complétement en pagaille. _

Darren embrassa fougeusement Chris avant de se relever et d'aller prendre une douche. Chris le rejoignit quelques minutes après.

Ils rejoignèrent Amber, Kevin, Naya, Heather, Mark et Ashley devant le musée. La visite commença.

Oh mon dieu Darren prends moi en photo avec Kate Middleton ! …._ dit Chris tout excité_

Chris et Darren prirent la pose avec pratiquement chaque statue de cire en faisant plus ou moins les idiots.. Les autres n'était pas loin et firent de même.

Bonjour Monsieur !...

Monsieur Depp ouh ouh !...

Naya … t'as vu ! Ya Johnny Depp ! Je ne sais pas s'il comprend ce que je dis parce qu'il me regarde bizarrement ! …_.. dit Heather en chuchotant._

Heather ! Viens que je t'explique tout clairement.._.lui dit Kevin_

Pendant que Kevin expliquait à Heather le principe du musée, à savoir que les personnages n'étaient pas réels, Chris et Darren s'étaient eclipsés dans une autre salle.

Hey Chris ! Viens, mets toi à côté de moi, et ne bouges plus ! On va faire croire à Heather qu'on est en cire ! …_.lui dit Darren_

T'es sérieux ?...je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à tenir sans rigoler !..._.répondit Chris _

Essayons ! _….dit Darren en prenant la pose _

Chris se mit à rire avant de prendre son sérieux et resta figé à côté de Darren.

J'espère juste qu'ils vont pas mettre 3 heures à arriver parce qu'on va attrapper des crampes comme ça..._.dit Chris sans trop ouvrir la bouche_

Darren n'eut pas le temps de répondre que les autres entrèrent dans la pièce en éclatant de rire...sauf Heather qui resta bloquée devant Chris et Darren.

Super bien fait ! …_ dit Mark en donnant un coup de coude à Kevin_

Je rêve ! …._.s'exclama Heather_

Quoi ? …._lui demanda Amber_

Nan mais tu remarques rien ?..._lui demanda Heather_

Bah ce ne sont ….._.commença à répondre Amber avant qu'Heather la coupe en disant :_

Pourquoi on y est pas nous ?..._.demanda Heather_

Naya qui buvait une canette de Soda cracha sa gorgée à l'entente de la question d'Heather.

Tu plaisantes là ?..._lui demanda t'elle après s'être essuyée_

Nan ! Du tout ! Parce que toi tu trouves ça normal qu'il y ait Kurt et Blaine mais pas nous ! ….._demanda Heather en quittant la pièce sous la colère._

Nan mais Ryan est au courant là ? Parce qu'il va falloir qu'il arrête de faire dire des anneries à Brittany, ça déteint trop là ! _….dit Amber_

Bon les gars elle est partie vous pouvez bouger !._...dit Ashley_

Seulement Chris et Darren ne bougèrent pas.

Mais ils sont peut-être en cire en fait..._dit Naya en s'approchant de Darren en s'appretant à le toucher du bout du doigt._

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !..._ fit Darren en bougeant d'un coup _

Ohhhhhh tu m'as fait peur couillon !..._répondit Naya en le tapotant avec le guide du musée_

Chris ne put s'empêcher de bouger aussi tellement il mourrait d'envie d'exploser de rire.

Hey mais j'ai vraiment peur pour Heather là ! …._.dit Darren_

Ouais on ferait mieux de la ratrapper d'ailleurs avant qu'elle ait l'idée d'allumer un briquet près d'une statue pour vérifier..._.dit Chris _

En sortant du musée, après qu'Heather ait enfin compris que ce n'étaient pas les vraies personnalités représentées en cire, Amber annonca :

Bon on va où maintenant ?

Chris et Darren se regardèrent en se souriant et Chris prit la parole.

Vous nous excuserez mais on va vous laisser là... je voudrais profiter de mon homme...

Darren approuva d'un signe de la tête en souriant.

Ok ! Profitez bien les amoureux ! On se voit à l'aéroport ! ….._dit Amber_

Ca marche ! À demain ! …_.répondit Chris_

Chris et Darren partirent de leur côté, main dans la main.

On va où maintenant ? …_.demanda Darren_

Hummm je ne te dis rien ! J'ai une surprise pour toi mon coeur …_.répondit Chris en se dandinant_

_Une surprise ? C'est quoi ?..._

Darren, chéri, tu crois vraiment que je vais tout te dévoiler ?…. En plus tu vas devoir attendre parce que c'est pas tout de suite...

Ouuuuille ça c'est dûr !... _répondit Darren_

Chris s'arrêta et se mit devant Darren.

Tiens ! Pour patienter..._dit Chris_

Chris déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de Darren.

Hummm je veux bien patienter longtemps dans ces cas là...

J'avoue que c'est très agréable...mais tu auras plus ce soir, si tu es sage !_...lui dit Chris_

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau et prirent un taxi afin de faire le tour de Londres.

Les fenêtres ouvertes, Chris et Darren regardèrent autour d'eux en commantant chaque détail de ce qu'ils

voyaient.

Au bout d'une bonne heure, Chris donna un bout de papier au chauffeur avec l'adresse à laquelle il voulait se rendre pour la surprise de Darren.

Ta surprise commence mon amour ! …_.dit Chris_

Ah ah ! le fameux _...commença à dire le chauffeur avant que Chris ne l'interrompt _

Chuuuut ! S'il vous plait ! C'est une surprise !._..dit Chris _

Après quelques longues minutes de silence, alors que le taxi quittait Londres...

Mais tu m'emmènes où là ?_... demanda Darren_

Patience Patience ! Au 1er endroit de ma surprise_ ….répondit Chris _

Un bisou d'attente alors ?._...demanda Darren_

Ok... parce que tu es sage._... répondit Chris_

Et voilà ! Nous y sommes ! ….._annonça le chauffeur avant que Chris et Darren n'aient eu le temps de s'embrasser. _

Chris se recula en rigolant de la grimace faite par Darren, paya le taxi et invita Darren à sortir du véhicule.

Chris fit le tour du taxi pour prendre Darren par la main et lui mit directement un bandeau noir sur les yeux.

Ouh là ! tu me fais peur Chris là... dit Darren

Meuuuuuhhhh naaaaan ne t'inquiète pas ! Tu me fais confiance non ? …._Demanda Chris _

Biensûr que oui je te fais confiance ! Mais je ne vois plus rien..._.dit Darren_

Ah bah c'est un peu le but mon chéri ! …. mais ne t'inquiète pas je te le retire dans quelques minutes..._lui répondit Chris_

Chris passa son bras autour de celui de Darren et le guida sur quelques mètres. Arrivés à destination, Chris ota le bandeau de Darren.

Oh mon dieuuuuuu ! … _s'exclama Darren en faisant un saut sur place avant de sauter dans les bras de Chris_...Je voulais tellement venir ici !

Darren se mit les mains devant la bouche en contemplant l'écriture au dessus du bâtiment..en les lisant tout haut :

Harry Potter Museum ! Oh mon dieu !

Tu es content ?...demanda Chris tout sourire

Plus que ça ! Je suis aux anges !...Oh Chris merci beaucoup !.._.dit Darren en embrassant Chris_

Ce n'est que le début... A moi de t'épater ce soir... en attendant allons visiter ce musée ok ?

Darren lui fit un grand sourire et ils entrèrent dans le musée.

Wait Wait Chris... mais il y a personne ?..._.demanda Darren_

Chris lui fit un grand sourire en faisant signe oui de la tête et répondit :

Le musée est normalement fermé aujourd'hui...sauf pour nous !

Je rêve...je rêve ! tu es exceptionnel !..._ répondit Darren en faisant un tour sur lui même, les yeux levés au ciel _

Chriiiiiiiiiiis regarde ! Je peux monter sur un balai ! _….s'exclama Darren_

_Vas-y fais toi plaisir mon coeur !...répondit Chris_

Darren monta sur un balai et la simulation du balai volant se mit en route.

Comment faisait Harry sérieux ? ….ça fait trop mal là où je pense ! …._dit Darren_

Chris éclata de rire tandis que Darren essaya de trouver une position plus confortable afin d'immortaliser ce moment.

Après avoir capturer la vidéo, Darren descendit du balai et se mit à marcher mes jambes écartées vers Chris.

Moque toi ! Moque toi ! Mais essayes tu verras ! …. _dis Darren en rigolant_

Non merci ! Tu m'as convaincu de ne pas le faire ! Et puis j'en bave assez avec mes collants tu vois … répondit Chris

Ils continuèrent la visite pendant plus de 2 heures et Darren acheta tout plein d'objets à l'éffigie d'Harry Potter. Il sortit même complétement déguisé en élève de Gryffondor ce qui amusa Chris de le voir aussi joyeux.

Les deux tourteraux rentrèrent sur Londres en taxi et passèrent à l'hôtel pour se changer. Chris exigea de Darren qu'ils se mettent en costume pour la deuxième partie de la surprise qu'il avait préparé pour son petit ami.

Ils reprirent un taxi et Chris remit un bandeau autour des yeux de Darren.

Tu vas finir par m'achever ! ….. _dit Darren_

J'y compte bien !..._répondit Chris_

Arrivés à destination, Chris guida Darren jusqu'à l'intérieur du restaurant qu'il avait réservé rien que pour eux deux. Il invita Darren à s'asseoir et l'obligea à garder le bandeau jusqu'à ce qu'il lui dise de l'enlever.

Ne bouges surtout pas ! j'en ai pour 2 minutes !..._dit Chris en volant un baiser à Darren._

Promis !..._.répondit Darren, l'air un peu inquiet_

Chris laissa Darren seul quelques minutes. Darren entendit la voix de Chris dans des hauts-parleurs. «Retires ton bandeau ». Darren s'excetuta et eut le souffle coupé par le décor qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Il était assis à une table, divinemant dressée, au mileu d'une salle moyennement grande, recouverte par de la moquette rouge recouverte de plein de bougies de chaque côté des murs. Face à la table, il y avait une petite scène avec un piano à queue noir.

Chris où es-tu ? ...C'est magnifique !..._demanda Darren_

Soudain alors que Darren commença à se lever, Chris apparut sur scène, plus beau que jamais, faisant son plus beau sourire. Darren n'en croyait pas ses yeux... il se rassit en fixant Chris dans les yeux, son coeur battait à toute allure.

Chris ne dit pas un mot et s'installa devant le piano. Il joua les premières notes de « Everythin I Do » de Bryan Adams et se mit à chanter en regardant Darren dans les yeux.

Darren avait maintenant les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

La chanson finie, Chris se leva et dit...

Je t'aime Darren...

Darren courra vers Chris et le serra très fort dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser langoureusement.

Je t'aime Chris...

Après s'être câlinés et s'être échangés des centaines de bisous, ils dînèrent en se remémorant tous les merveilleux moments qu'ils avaient vécu ces derniers mois. Après le dessert, Darren fit une proposition à Chris...


	20. Chapter 20

Chapître 20

«Toi et que toi !»

Chris, bébé... tu te souviens la première fois que tu es venu dans « ma pièce secrète » ?.._. demanda t'il en mimant les guillemets avec ses mains …._

Oui.._..répondit Chris timidement sans savoir où Darren voulait en venir_

J'aimerai profiter de ce décor magique pour chanter avec toi au piano... _enchaina Darren_

Woh ! Heuu...oui d'accord.._.répondit Chris avec son plus beau sourire_

Viens..._.dit Darren en se levant pour prendre la main de Chris_

Darren entraina Chris vers le piano et l'invita à s'asseoir à côté de lui en face de l'instrument.

Tu joues avec moi ?..._demanda Darren_

Oh nan nan nan je ne sais pas jouer...tu le sais voyons !.._..répondit Chris_

Hummm je t'ai déjà vu jouer sur le plateau et tu ne te débrouilles pas mal !..._.dit Darren _

Oui enfin, je ne suis pas expert dans l'âme non plus... _répondit Chris _

Vas-y pose ta main comme ça..._dit Darren en posant sa main sur la sienne sur les touches du piano_

Chris sentit un frisson envahir son coprs...comme si c'était la première fois que Darren le touchait. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cet instant magique lui faisait autant d'effet...Il sentait que quelque chose de spécial allait arriver.

Ne tremble pas comme ça voyons ! …._lui dit Darren_

Je ….je ….je n'y arriverais pas... désolé..._répondit Chris en retirant sa main. _

Chris se leva d'un coup, contourna le piano, s'addossa à celui-ci, dos à Darren. Ce dernier s'empressa de la rejoindre.

Mais Chris qu'est-ce que tu as ?..._demanda Darren en prenant Chris par la taille_

Je ne sais pas... je ….enfin...tu...tu me rend dingue Darren... Quand tu me parles, je suis en extase, quand tu me souris, je fonds, quand tu me touches j'ai envie de te sauter dessus...tu es tout pour moi Darren et je...

Chris n'eut pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase que Darren colla ses lèvres aux siennes.

Tu as pris mon souffle Chris... mes sentiments pour toi sont les mêmes... et je t'aime..._dit Darren les yeux brillants_

Chris enlaça le cou de Darren, posa son menton sur son épaule et le serra fort dans ses bras.

Je veux bien jouer avec toi …_ lui dit Chris au creu de l'oreille_

Ok...mais laisses moi te dévorer les lèvres avant..._répondit Darren en embrassant Chris passionnement._

Ils se réinstallèrent de nouveau devant le piano et commencèrent à chanter «I just can't stop loving you ». A la fin de la chanson, Chris était en larmes...quant à Darren il se retenait pour ne pas pleurer également.

Ils s'enlaçèrent et Darren sortit quelque chose de sa poche.

Chris..je sais que cela ne fait que quelques mois que nous sommes ensemble... mais... je suis vraiment sûr de tous les sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi... c'est pourquoi je voudrais t'offrir ceci pour te promettre que je serais toujours là pour toi !

Darren tendit une petite boîte rouge à Chris qui cru que son coeur allait s'arrêter de battre.

Chris prit la boîte et l'ouvra en mettant une main devant sa bouche. Il y découvrit une bague, à la fois simple mais magnifique.

Darren, oh mon dieu elle est magnifique !

Regarde à l'intérieur …. _dit Darren_

Chris ôta la bague de son étui et pu lire les inscriptions « Forever C&D ». Il enfila la bague à son doigt et leva sa main pour admirer son nouveau bijou.

C'est une bague de promesse Chris... je...

Je t'aime Darren.._ coupa Chris en fixant Darren droit dans les yeux._

Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement pendant de longues minutes avant que Chris aille mordiller l'oreille de Darren en lui disant :

Rentrons...j'ai envie d'un gros câlin...

Tu me rend complétement dingue... _dit Darren_

Ils sortirent du restaurant main dans la main et marchèrent un petit moment avant de prendre un taxi pour retourner à l'hôtel.

La nuit était bien avancée quand Chris et Darren découvrirent leurs corps mutuellement comme si c'était

la première fois... Des gestes parfois tendres, parfois plus ou moins violents donnèrent raison de leur nuit d'amour où ils ne faisaient plus qu'un.

Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et rien n'aurait pu les séparer.

« Debout les gars réveillez vous, Il va falloir en mettre un coup, debout les gars réveillez vous on va autour du monde »

Oh nannnn je l'avais oublié celui là !..._dit Chris en tapotant sur le réveil pour l'éteindre_

Violante la sonnerie ! ….._répondit Darren qui, allongé sur le ventre avait mis son oreiller sur la tête_

Ouais mais pas le choix malheureusement... on a 1 heure pour se préparer avant de se taper 22 heures d'avion là... _dit Chris._

Chris baissa la couette du dos de Darren avant d'y déposer des dizaines de baisers.

Hummmm j'adore..._gémit Darren_

Chris descendit la couette afin de découvrir entièrement le corps de Darren. Il continua à embrasser les fesses de Darren quand...

« Debout les gars réveillez vous, Il va falloir en mettre un coup, debout les gars réveillez vous on va autour du monde »

Ahhhhhhh mais il veut notre peau ou quoi ?..._cria Chris qui se rua sur le réveil avant de le balancer à travers la chambre._

Darren se retourna d'un coup suite au bruit du choc et apperçu l'objet en mille morceau au pied du mur en face du lit. Ils se mirent à éclater de rire.

Oh bah il va moins bien marcher comme ça ! ….._dit Darren qui rigolait toujours_

Ah ouais mais là ! Il a eut tord de me couper dans un moment pareil …. _répondit Chris qui s'était levé pour ramasser le réveil en mille morceaux._

Ok je vais prendre une douche froide là !... _dit Darren en se levant d'un coup_

Pourquoi froide ? ..._répondit Chris en se retournant vers Darren_

D'après toi ?... chéri, t'es tout nu et tu te baisses devant moi comme ça ! Tu crois que ça me rend indifférent ?... surtout après la nuit qu'on a passé ?... _demanda Darren en compressant un coussin sur son intimité afin d'éviter une trop grande excitation._

Chris balança les morceaux du réveil sur le lit et s'avança doucement vers Darren en le narguant au plus au point. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieur et se mit debout à côté du lit face à Darren.

50 minutes Chris ! Il nous reste 50 minutes ! …. _dit Darren en fixant Chris dans les yeux. Il enchaina en chuchotant …_

Oh et puis merde !...

Darren attrappa la taille de Chris et le fit tomber sur le lit avant de se mettre à califourchon sur ce dernier avant de l'embrasser langoureusement.

Ils refirent l'amour un peu plus sauvagement que dans la nuit.

Après avoir repris leur souffle, Darren regarda son portable et cria :

12 minutes avant que le taxi n'arrive ! Oh mon dieu ! …...mais purée que c'était bon !..._dit Darren en faisant un sourire de fierté à Chris._

Ce dernier l'embrassa avant de répondre :

1, 2...3 ! à la douche !

Les tourteraux prirent leur douche en un rien de temps et tassèrent leurs affaires du mieux qu'ils pouvaient dans la valise.

Bébé t'as oublié de mettre ça dans la valise !..._dit Darren_

Oh ! nan nan je prends ma brosse et ma laque avec moi , je vais fignoler ma coiffure dans le taxi ! Tu sais bien qu'il me faut au moins une demie heure pour que mes cheveux soient parfaitement coiffés !...j'aurai eu le temps si tu n'avais pas eu envie de mon ptit derrière …. _répondit Chris en dandinant ses fesses sous le nez de Darren._

Oh j'y crois pas ! comment osez vous insinuer que c'est moi qui vous ai chauffé Monsieur Colfer !... _demanda Darren en faisant un grand sourire ! _

Ouais bon, je plaide coupable ! Regrets ?..._dit Darren_

Oui ! …._répondit Chris_

Sérieux ? …._demanda Darren en sortant un rire inquiet_

Oui ! Sérieux ! Je regrette amérement que cela n'ai pas duré plus longtemps !...r_épondit Chris_

Ahhhhh ouiiiiii ….. il y aura plein d'autres occasions va... cela ne fait que commencer ! ..._répliqua Darren_

Allez, c'est bon ! On peut y aller ! il nous reste combien de temps ?..._.demanda Chris_

2 minutes !...r_épondit Darren _

Très bien ! Juste le temps de te donner ça et de desecndre !..._dit Chris en smackant Darren_

Chris sortit de la chambre suivit de Darren qui se tapait encore la valise.

Pas trop lourd ?..._ demanda Chris_

Nan ça va maintenant que tu as retiré ta brosse et ta laque !.._.répondit Darren en faisant un sourire forcé !_

Chris lui répondit juste en lui envoyant un bisou virtuel et montèrent dans l'ascenseur.

Tu ferais quoi s'il se bloquait ?..._demanda Chris_

Ouh laaaaa …. alors là honnêtement malgré l'expérience immensément excitante de la dernière fois... j'appelle au secours direct et j'appelle Ryan pour que le gars derrière cet haut parleur que tu vois là...lui confirme notre situation !... je ne veux plus être en retard et je ne veux plus d'autres réveils aussi ridicule et chiant que celui que nous a offert notre patron adoré !...répondit Darren

Humm ouais... de toutes façons trop tard ! On est au rez de chaussée..._répondit Chris en sortant._

Ils sortirent de l'hôtel quand leur taxi arriva. Ils se regardèrent en souriant et se tapèrent dans la main.

On gère ! …._dit Darren_

Trooooooop !..._répondit Chris _

Le chauffeur mit la valise dans le coffre. Chris et Darren montèrent.

Excusez-moi, on sera à l'aéroport dans combien de temps ?..._demanda Chris au chauffeur_

25 minutes Messieurs...répondit ce dernier

Ok ça ira ! ….répondit Chris en sortant sa brosse et sa laque.

Chéri, tiens moi ça s'il te plait ! dit Chris en tendant un petit miroir à Darren...Un peu plus haut ! Là ! Voilà merci ! Parfait !..._continua t'il_

T'es trop chou !..._.dit Darren en souriant_

Chris pencha la tête pour voir Darren et lui fit un sourire craquant mais se remit vite face à son reflet dans la glace pour fignolet sa mèche.

15 minutes plus tard...

Bon ça ira bien comme ça !..._dit Chris_

Tant mieux parce que j'ai mal au bras !..._.répondit Darren_

Ah bah c'est le prix à payer pour avoir le mec le plus sexy qu'il puisse exister …._répondit Chris en rangeant ses affaires._...ça va comme ça ? ..._enchaina t'il en tournant sa tête à droite et à gauche afin de bien montrer sa coiffure à Darren._

Tu es parfait ! comme toujours... r_épondit Darren en penchant sa tête amoureusement._

Chris prit la main de Darren et lui déposa un bisou dessus. Ils entrelacèrent leurs doigts et finissèrent le voyage silencieusement.

Ambeeeer là bas ! ..._cria Chris_

Tu m'as fait peur !..._répondit Darren en se retournant d'un coup du côté de Chris_

Je ne vois pas les autres !..._.dit Chris_

Sans doute parce qu'ils sont de ce côté avec …...la foule !..._.dit Darren_

Chris se tourna vers Darren et vit Heather, Naya, Mark, Kevin et Lea signer des autographes aux fans qui étaient venus leur dire au-revoir.

ils m'épatent à toujours tout savoir ! Je sais même pas moi même ou je vais des fois !..._dit Chris_

Oui t'as pas tord !_...répondit Darren, en rigolant_

Ils sortirent du taxi et se firent sautés dessus par quelques fans mais l'hystérie était largement moins présente que la dernière fois.

Attendez attendez, doucement ! Ne vous inquiétez pas on va prendre le temps de signer ! ..._cria Darren._

Chris et Darren se mirent à côté des autres membres pour signer et prendre des photos.

Comment tu t'appelles ? …._demanda Heather à une fan_

Brittany !..._répondit la fan_

Tu rigoles ?..._demanda Heather sérieusement_

Heu non …._répondit la fan timidement_

Je t'ai jamais vue à la télé pourtant !..._dit Heather_

La fan récupéra son autographe et parti voir les autres membres. Les autographes et photos s'enchainèrent..

Chriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis épouses-moi ! ….._hurla une fan_

Pourquoi tu cries ? T'es juste en face de moi poulette !..._répondit Chris en lui souriant_

Parce que je veux t'épouser..._répondit la fan_

(Darren, à côté de Chris se mit à pouffer de rire)

Ah ! ça va pas être possible tu sais !..._dit Chris_

Mais je t'aimmmmmmmme alors pourquoi ? ! ….._dit la fan_

Merci mais vois-tu, d'une je ne te connais pas et de deux, je n'aime pas les pamplemousses …_.répondit Chris en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. _

La fan, gênée renchaina...

Et toi Blaine ? …. je veux t'épouser !

Ouh là ! Déjà saches que Blaine c'est le personnage que j'incarne... il n'existe pas !..._répondit Darren_

Arrêtes de mentir comme ça aux gens Darren..._ lui chuchota Heather qui était à côté de lui.._.. si Blaine apprend que tu parles de lui comme ça, il ne voudra plus jouer.._..enchaina-t'elle_

Très bien les enfants ! On va décoller ! merci à tous d'être venus mais ils doivent prendre l'avion !.._..cria Ryan qui arrivait vers la foule._

Tous les membres signèrent les derniers autographes et entrèrent dans l'aéroport pour embarquer.

Ils s'installèrent en 1ère classe.

Darrennnnn regardes tous les films disponibles ! Ya La Belle et le Clochard ! j'adooooore !.._...s'exclama Chris, euphorique._

Darren, affalé sur son fauteuil tourna la tête vers Chris en souriant et lui dit :

T'as 22 heures à combler... donc tu pourras tous les voir je crois !

Chris se pencha pour l'embrasser, puis attacha sa ceinture après avoir vérifié que celle de Darren était bien mise.

22 heures de vol plus tard, ils débarquèrent à Sydney.

Après avoir été informés de leurs hôtels, des lieux et des horaires de rendez vous, Chris et Darren se dirigèrent vers la station de taxi...

Une voix derrière eux les firent se retourner...

Tiens tiens tiens …. mais qui voilà !


	21. Chapter 21

**Note de l'auteur : Encore désolée pour le retard ! Je n'ai pas d'excuse valable ! Merci infiniement pour toutes les bonnes critiques que je reçoient ! Ça me touche !**

**Je tiens aussi à dire que l'histoire sera finie dans 4 ou 5 chapîtres...je ne sais pas encore quand exactement mais j'ai une idée que j'aimerai mettre par écrit après ! :) Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

Chapître 20

«Peur»

Chris equarquilla les yeux et avala difficilement sa salive. Il lâcha la main de Darren qui lui, avait la même expression que son petit ami.

Ne me regarde pas comme ça Darren ! ….t'es pas content de me voir ?

Hein ? ….nan...si..enfin je sais pas mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?... _demanda Darren en grimaçant _

Je pars en voyage... et qui je vois en arrivant à l'aéroport ? Oh ! Mon Darren ! …..

Arrête Mia ! Je ne suis pas ton Darren ok ? ….._dit Darren qui commençait à s'énerver_

Oh oui pardon mon chéri..._ répondit Mia en se mettant face à Darren en lui carressant la joue par provoquation._... j'avais presque oublié que t'étais devenu une ptite tapette ! …_.enchaina t'elle_

Chris se faufila entre les deux et fixa Mia dans les yeux... avant de lui dire en la poussant gentillement.

DEGAGE de là tout de suite ok ? ...fout nous la paix !

Oh la demoiselle s'enerve ?... _dit Mia à Chris en lachant un rire _

Chris serra les poings et les dents de rage...

Bah quoi ? …..c'est pas vrai peut-être ?...tu vas pas frapper une fille quand même ? …. ahahahah …..rajouta Mia...de toutes façons je suis certaine que t'as rien dans le pantalon..._dit-elle en baissant les yeux vers l'intimité de Chris._

CLAAAAACCCCCC

Darren s'approcha de Mia et la giffla de toutes ses forces en ajoutant :

Il en a largement plus dans le pantalon que toi dans le cerveau si tu veux savoir ! Maintenant tu disparaîs de notre vue illico presto ! Montes dans ton avion et la prochaine fois que tu nous apperçois, change de trottoir et baisse les yeux ok ?

J'en ai pas finit avec toi Darren ! Tu vas le regretter ! Sérieusement le regretter !... et toi aussi là ! …_.répondit Mia en haussant la tête vers Chris. _

Mais oui c'est ça ! _…. répondit Darren en reprenant la valise d'une main et la main de Chris dans l'autre._

Alors que Chris et Darren s'éloignèrent de Mia, celle-ci cria :

Je te récupérerais Darren ! Je t'ai foutu la paix jusque là mais crois-moi tu seras à moi !

Darren stoppa la marche, se retourna vers Mia pour attirer son attention puis fixa Chris. Il lacha la poignet de la valise pour attirer la tête de Chris vers lui et l'embrassa à plein bouche. Surpris, Chris laissa ses yeux ouverts avant de rentrer dans le jeu de Darren en entourant sa taille avec des bras.

Pffff Pathétique ! …._cria Mia avant de partir_

Désolé_...dit Darren à Chris avec les larmes aux yeux_

Il manquerait plus que ça que tu sois désolée pour cette hystérique ! …. je préfère encore affronter une horde de fans en chaleur que cette …... pfff je n'ai même pas de mot assez méchant pour la décrire !..._répondit Chris en smackant Darren qui avait une mine déconfite_

T'es vraiment le mec parfait toi ! …..._répondit Darren _

Hummm oui, tout le monde me le dit !..._dit Chris_

Tout le monde ? ….._demanda Darren, un sourire en coin_

Oui enfin, rassures-toi bébé, je suis ton seul et unique mec parfait ! ….._dit Chris en rigolant_

Ils prirent un taxi et allèrent à l'hôtel en plein centre de Sydney.

Dans le taxi...

Quand on y repense... comment j'ai pu être avec déjà d'une ...une fille ! mais surtout avec elle quoi .._dit Darren_

C'est malheureusement pas moi qui peut répondre à ça ! ….. ce que je peux juste dire c'est qu'à la base, pour moi, les filles c'est déjà hors de question... mais quand je vois ce specimen, je me dis que j'ai rien perdu en n'ayant jamais essayé..._ répondit Chris_

Darren posa sa main sur celle de Chris et lui fit son pleu beau sourire en disant :

Je t'aime toi !

Je t'aime aussi !

Ils arrivèrent à l'hôtel et montèrent dans leur chambre.

C'est quoi ce bin's ?..._demanda Chris_

Effectivement … petit problème !..._répondit Darren _

Chris et Darren étaient face à deux lits jumeaux.

Mais je veux dormir avec toi moi !..._dit Chris en examinant la table de nuit qui séparait les lits mais qui était fixée au sol._

Attends j'appelle la réception !..._répondit Darren en s'emparant du téléphone_

Nan nan nan ! reposes ce téléphone tout de suite ! J'ai une idée... _dit Chris_

Ah oui ? Tu veux faire du serré/collé dans un seul lit ? ….. _demanda Darren en raccrochant le combinet avec un sourire en coin_

Hummm ce serait une possibilité envisageable... effectivement... mais tu gigottes tellement que je vais me retrouver par terre le matin !...répondit Chris en arrachant un matelas d'un lit.

Ohhhhh ça c'est pas vrai ! ….. un coup de main dans ton déménagement là ?..._dit Darren_

Ouais ! Tiens défais ce matelas et on va les coller au sol ! …..._dit Chris_

Darren s'excecuta et après quelques minutes dit :

Super idée...j'avoue ! Mais ça aurait été plus simple de demander une autre chambre non ? ….parce que là on peut à peine passer pour aller dans la salle de bain !

Pas besoin d'aller dans la salle de bain pour le moment !..._dit Chris _

Chris tira Darren et se firent tomber sur les matelas. Il se mit à califourchon sur ce dernier qui était allongé sur le dos, et s'appuya sur ses bras de chaque côté de la tête de Darren. Il lui fit son plus beau sourire avant de se baisser pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Un de ces baisers qui le faisait frissonner à chaque fois. Darren répondit au baiser avec autant de passion tout en caressant les cuisses de Chris par dessus le jean, en montant jusqu'aux fesses.

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à se retrouver nus sous les draps jusqu'à ne faire plus qu'un...

Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre jusqu'au lendemain matin.

La sonnerie du téléphone de Darren les réveilla.

Allo ? ….Allo ?... _décrocha Darren_

C'est qui ?..._demanda Chris_

Je sais pas j'entends rien ! ….._répondit Darren_

Fais voir !..._demanda Chris en tendant son bras_

Darren tendit le téléphone à Chris qui dit :

Allo ? Qui est à l'appareil ?

Darren fixa Chris qui devint tout blanc et qui commença à trembler.

Chriiis ? C'est qui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? ….._demanda Darren_

Chris fixa le mur en face de lui avec les yeux brillants en redonnant la téléphone à Darren qui s'emparra de l'appareil de nouveau :

Qui êtes vous ? …..Mais répondez à la fin bon sang !

Darren n'eut personne au bout du fil et le correspondant raccrocha.

Chris, chéri tu as eu quelqu'un ? ….

Chris ne répondit pas. Il ne regarda même pas Darren. Il se leva en prenant un draps qu'il s'enroula autour de la taille et s'enferma dans la salle de bain.

En panique, Darren se leva et essaya d'ouvrir la porte qui était fermée à clés.

Chris ! Ouvres moi ! Dis moi qui c'était ? je t'en supplie tu me fais peur là ! …_.cria Darren qui s'acharnait sur la poignée._

N'ayant eue aucune réponse et n'entendant aucun bruit, Darren se recula pour chercher une solution en se prenant la tête entre les mains, puis retenta de frapper à la porte.

Chris ! Ne me laisse pas comme ça ! Dis moi !..._supplia Darren_

Il tapa à la porte de plus en plus fort quand il entendit la serrure. La porte s'ouvrit.

Chris fixa Darren dans les yeux avant de se jeter dans ses bras.

Hey ! Bébé mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? …._.demanda Darren qui carressait le dos de Chris comme pour le consoler._

Elle veut me tuer..._.répondit Chris en sanglotant_

Darren recula pour regarder Chris et dit :

Quoi ? Qui elle ?...

D'après toi ?..._demanda Chris_

PARDON ? …..Elle t'as menacée de mort ? ….Non non non ! Ne me dis pas qu'elle a fait ça ? …. _dit Darren en reculant et en s'emparant du portable...il enchaina en disant :_

Que t'a t'elle dit exactement ?

Chris s'asseya sur le matelas en tailleur en répondant :

Elle a dit « Si tu tiens à ta vie, stope tout contact avec mon mec »...

Putain ! Mais c'est pas possible ! je rêve ! je rêeeeeeve ! ….._répondit Darren en regardant son portable avant d'ajouter... _

T'es sûr que c'était elle ?...

Chris regarda Darren l'air désolé en fronçant un sourcil. Darren enchaina :

Ouais ….excuses moi, il n'y a qu'elle pour dire ça ! …...Putain aucun numéro s'est affiché en plus !

Essayes de la rappeler sur son numéro..._proposa Chris tout calmement, encore sous le choc._

Darren regarda Chris avec un sourire en coin et répondit :

Tu ne crois pas que je l'ai gargé quand même ?

Darren s'assit à côté de Chris, l'entoura d'un bras pour l'attirer contre lui afin de l'enlacer et lui dit dans l'oreille :

Je te promets qu'elle ne s'en sortira pas comme ça ! Je vais prévenir Ryan et nos agents ! Les autres n'ont pas à le savoir, on ne va pas les affoler ok ? Et je ne te lache pas d'une semelle !

D'accord..._répondit Chris en chuchotant._

Je t'aime Chris...tellement..._répondit Darren en lui déposant un bisou sur la tête. Il enchaina en disant :_

Va prendre un bain avant qu'on aille à la salle et détends toi ! Je m'occupe de régler ça !

Je t'aime Darren..._répondit Chris avant de lui déposer un tendre baiser sur les lèvres._

Chris se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Darren essaya de le détendre en lui disant :

Je suis décidemment accro à tes fesses !

Chris tourna sa tête en souriant et se mit lui même une claque sur ses fesses avant de disparaître dans la salle de bain.

Darren appela leurs agents ainsi que Ryan afin de leur expliquer l'incident qui venait de se produire.

Il rejoignit Chris dans le bain.

Alors ?..._demanda Chris_

C'est bon ! Ryan nous envoie un chauffeur au lieu de prendre un taxi ! D'ailleurs il sera là dans 1heure ! Ensuite j'ai eu nos agents qui vont s'appeler pour porter plainte en nos noms et le miens va retracer l'appel pour savoir d'où elle a appeler. Vu l'urgence, on devrait avoir des nouvelles dans très peu de temps..._dit Darren_

Merci..._.répondit Chris _

Ne me remercie pas mon coeur... je me sens mal tu sais... c'est de ma faute tout ça... _dit Darren en baissant la tête._

Chris s'approcha de Darren pour l'embrasser puis lui dit :

Tu n'as rien à te reprocher... je t'aime et je ne cesserais jamais de t'aimer... personne ne pourra dit aller à l'encontre de ça...

Ohhh mon Chris..._.répondit Darren en volant un bisou à Chris_

Après s'être détendus, ils sortirent de la salle de la salle de bain pour s'habiller. Darren avait un message vocal. Il l'écouta puis souria à Chris en lui disant :

Bonne nouvelle ! Déjà, elle n'est pas ici et l'appel provient de Pekin ! Ensuite, nos agents ont déposé plainte en mettant la pression...!

Souagé quand même ! je croyais vraiment qu'elle n'était pas partie ! …._répondit Chris_

J'y ai pensé aussi ! …..Purée mais qu'ils la retrouvent et qu'ils l'enferment à la fin ! Faut qu'elle se fasse soigner là …._dit Darren_

Ouep ! A suivre...

A suivre ! …_.répondit Darren en prenant la tête de Chris dans ses mains avant de coller sa bouche contre la sienne en émettant un « humm » en même temps._

Allez, il est l'heure ! Allons nous défouler sur scène ! _dit Darren tout excité_

Je suis prêt !..._dit Chris_

Ils sortirent de la chambre et arrivés dans le Hall de l'hôtel...

Monsieur Sifredi ?

Heuuu oui ? ….._répondit Chris après un temps de réflexion à savoir si c'était vraiment à lui qu'on s'adressait._

Désolé de vous interpeller Monsieur ...On nous a donné l'ordre de vous appeler comme ça...

Oui oui pas de soucis..._répondit Chris_

Voilà, nous sommes confus, nous vous avons donné une autre chambre que celle initialement prévue...nous avons essayé de vous joindre pour y remédier mais cela sonnait occupé dans la chambre..._dit le Maître d'Hôtel_

Ooow ! Oui ! Pas de problème ! La chambre nous convient merci beaucoup ! de toutes façons, nous ne restons pas longtemps ! …._répondit Chris_

Très bien messieurs ! Oh et votre chauffeur est arrivé !

Merci beaucoup !..._répondirent Chris et Darren en même temps_

Arrivés à la salle, dans les loges...

Chris ! Darren ! Je veille à votre sécurité ok ? Après le concert, vous attendrez ici que le chauffeur qui vous ramène à l'hôtel vienne vous chercher !..._dit Ryan_

Merci Ryan mais apriori, cette folle furieuse est à Pekin ! Et avec tout ça... j'ai vraiment envie de me défouler ce soir et d'aller danser avec les autres...pas toi Chris ? …._demanda Darren_

Alors là, avec grand plaisir ! ….._répondit Chris_

Ok ! Alors faites moi plaisir, laissez Mickaël venir avec vous !..._dit Ryan_

Ca marche ! Merci Ryan !..._.dit Darren avant de fermer la porte de la loge qu'il partageait avec Chris, comme toujours._

C'est qui Mickaël ? ….._demanda Chris_

J'en sais rien en fait ! Mais ça doit être un garde du corps …_.répondit Darren_

J'espère qu'il est mignon !..._dit Chris en tirant légèrement la langue_

Dis donc toi !..._répondit Darren en pinçant les hanches de Chris pour le chatouiller _

Ah nan pas les chatouilles ! pas les chatouilles ! OHHHH Mains froides mains froides !..._dit Chris en étant mort de rire_

Darren arrêta la torture des chatouilles après que Chris lui ait dit qu'il rigolait.

Bon c'est pas tout ça mais je dois enfiler mon super collant là ! …._dit Chris en prenant le vêtement sur le ceintre._

Ouh la ! Alors je file au son parce que je vais te sauter dessus alors ! ….._dit Darren en sortant alors que Chris lui jeta un coussin vers sa direction en rigolant._

Après un concert de folie, Chris, Darren, Amber, Heather, Kevin et Naya allèrent en boîte, accompagnés de Mickaël, alors que les autres avaient préférés se faire un bowling.

Heather avait demandé à Chris pourquoi Mickaël les suivaient partout et il lui avait répondu pour rigoler que c'était un nouveau qui allait tourner dans la prochaine saison de Glee...Comme ils pouvaient s'y attendre, Heather y avait cru.

Vers 3 heures du matin, après s'être bien défoulés sur la piste de dance, chacun retourna à son hôtel.

En rentrant dans leur chambre, Chris et Darren se regardèrent avant d'exploser de rire.

Ya plus qu'à tout refaire !..._dit Chris_

Ou a défaire !..._.répondit Darren_

Ils remirent les matelas par terre que les femmes de chambre avaient remis sur les lits et se couchèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Alors qu'ils commençaient à s'endormir, le téléphone de Darren se mit à sonner. Ce dernier sentit Chris sursauter mais le calma avant de répondre :

Chris bébé, panique pas, c'est mon agent !...Allo ? Oui ! Non...tu ne me déranges pas ! Il est juste 3h30 du mat' ! ….ouais...ok ! Vraiment ? mais c'est génial ! Oui ok ! Ok ! Ok ça marche ! Ciao !

Alors ? Du nouveau ?..._demanda Chris !_

Et comment ! ….Ils l'ont retrouvée ! et tu sais où ? ...à Pékin dans une boite de Strip tease ! Elle va être rapatriée à L.A. Et mise en examem pour harcélement et menaces de mort !

Oh mon dieu ! ils ont été rapides ! _s'exclama Chris_

C'est clair ! Mais là elle a été trop loin ! …._.répondit Darren avant d'ajouter :_

Allez ! un bon dodo avant la prochaine étape ! ….Bonne nuit mon amour

Bonne nuit mon coeur..._répondit Chris_

Ils enchainèrent les dates de concert à travers le monde pendant 3 bonnes semaines. Chris et Darren avaient eut des nouvelles de Mia une semaine après avoir eu son coup de téléphone et ils devaient l'affronter au tribunal le lendemain de leur retour à Los Angeles.

C'est à dire demain...

Tout le Cast venait d'atterrir sur le sol Californien, à la fois nostaligues et contents de retrouver leurs chez-eux. Ils étaient épuisés et bénéficiaient maintenant de 2 mois de vacances pour certains, 2 mois de projets pour d'autres...comme Chris qui repartait dans 1 semaine pour le tournage de son film.

Après s'être dit au revoir les uns les autres, Chris et Darren récupérèrent leurs valises (Ils avaient dû en racheter une suite aux nombreux achats de Chris) et se dirigèrent vers le parking où Chris avait déposer sa voiture avant de partir.

Oh Excusez moi ! …._.dit Darren en se retournant vers la personne qu'il venait de bousculer_

Darren ! Chris ? Naaaannnn Excellent !..._.dit ….._


	22. Chapter 22

**Note de l'auteur : Que des compliments ! Piouf, merci du fond du coeur ! C'est trop gentil :) **

**Voici donc la suite...que je dédie à Aurore ^^ **

**Petite précision sur ce chapitre : Certains mots sont écrits phonétiquement quand Chris et Darren sont censés parler Français ;-)**

Chapître 22

«Inauguration !»

Max ! Aurore ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites à Los Angeles ?...demanda Darren

On vient s'installer ici ! …..._répondit Aurore timidement_

Vraiment ? …. et pour quelle raison...sans être indiscret, bien évidemment !..._.dit Chris_

Bah en fait, l'année dernière, Aurore a gagné un jeu télévisé...Master Chef … et elle a toujours voulu ouvrir un restaurant ici. Nous sommes venus repérer des lieux et on a eu l'autorisation récemment ! ._..raconta Max_

Oh my goood ! mais c'est génial ! …. et il s'appelle comment ?..._demanda Darren_

Le French Dax ! ….spécialités françaises et karaoké français en prime ! …_.dit Aurore_

Karaoké Français ? …..Oh ! Monstrueux !...Darren chéri il faut qu'on y aille !...j'eudooore le France ! ….._dit Chris en Français en tirant sur la manche de Darren en sautillant comme un enfant qui veut absolument le jouet qu'il vient de voir en vitrine._

Mais carrément ! …._répondit Darren à Chris _

On inaugure après demain à 20h30... si vous voulez venir avec des amis ou de la famille... n'hésitez pas !..._.leur proposa Max_

Génial ça marche ! On viendra ! …._répondit Chris_

Super ! bah vous nous trouverez juste en face de l'étoile de Michelle Pfeiffer au 6801 Hollywood Boulevard …._dit Max_

Wow ! Sympa l'endroit !...comptez sur nous ! On y sera !..._ajouta Chris_

Chris et Darren saluèrent les jeunes mariés et se dirigèrent vers le parking. Darren chargea le coffre des bagages et monta côté passager. Chris mit le contact mais impossible de démarrer.

Bah il manquait plus que ça !..._dit Chris_

T'as de l'essence au moins ?..._.demanda Darren_

Bah oui regarde j'en suis à la moitié !..._répondit Chris en pointant la jauge d'essence de son tableau de bord du doigt_

Reessaye ! ..._dit Darren_

Ok mais ferme les yeux et dit "Démarre" en même temps que moi !..._dit Chris_

Darren regarda bizarrement Chris en rigolant et dit :

T'es sérieux là ?

Chris fixa Darren avec un air sérieux et répondit :

J'ai l'air de plaisanter ?

Ok ok comme tu veux !...répondit Darren qui ferma les yeux en se retenant d'éclater de rire.

Allez à 3 on dit "Démarre" ! ...1...2...3..._dit Chris_

Ils se mirent à répéter "Démarre" quand Darren ouvra discrètement un oeil pour observer Chris qui tourna la clé à chaque mot sans grand succès.

Tu sais mon coeur...si tu voulais me faire le coup de la panne, c'était pas nécessaire... tu m'as déjà conquis..._dit Darren en posant sa main sur celle de Chris qui était crispée au volant._

Chris se mit à rire et répondit :

Saches quand même que j'aurai choisi un autre endroit qu'un parking d'aéroport !

J'avoue !... pas très romantique comme lieu..._dit Darren qui regarda autour de lui_

Bon ma Lady ! Tu vas démarrer s'il te plait !...insista Chris en appuyant à fond sur la pédale

Ah parce que tu lui a donné un nom ? Je ne savais pas ça !..._répondit Darren en se moquant légèrement de son petit ami._

Mon amour ... tu vois cette voiture ! c'est la seule fille que j'aimerai dans toute ma vie ! Bon mise à part ma mère et ma soeur... mais ma Lady ...c'est ma Lady quoi !..._dit Chris _

Ouais...t'en es gaga quoi..._répondit Darren fièr de son jeu de mots_

Chris regarda Darren en penchant sa tête sur le côté en lui tirant la langue pui sortit de la voiture et ouvrit le capot.

Voyons voir ce qui cloche !... _dit Chris en se remontant les manches_

Darren sortit de la voiture à son tour et dit :

Toi ? Toi tu vas mettre tes mains dans le moteur ?

Chris regarda Darren en se mettant les mains sur les hanches et lui répondit :

Moi non ! Mais toi oui !...

Moi ? mais je n'y connais rien ! ! En plus...c'est tout noir...et tout sale ! ..._.répondit Darren !_

Chris s'approcha de Darren, se colla à lui et lui chuchota à l'oreille...

Je me chargerai de te nettoyer...

Darren tourna sa tête pour face à face avec Chris et lui dit :

Dans ces cas là...

Puis lui vola un baiser avant de se pencher au dessus du moteur.

Chris retourna au volant et essaya de redémarrer à chaque fois que Darren lui fit un signe.

Au bout d'une demie heure, Le moteur se mit en route. Darren ferma le capot et leva ses mains toutes noires en l'air pour montrer sa victoire à Chris qui se mit à applaudir en lui faisant son plus beau sourire en criant :

T'es le meilleur ! t'es le meilleuuuuur mon coeur ! C'était quoi alors ?

Darren s'accouda à la fenêtre de Chris et lui passa le doigt sur le nez pour lui laisser une marque noire et dit en lui montrant ses mains :

Mains magiques !

T'es mon super hero ! Allez monte...chose promise...chose dûe !..._dit Chris_

De quoi ?..._répondit Darren après s'être assis à côté de Chris_

Moi aussi je vais te montrer mes mains magiques pour te nettoyer !..._dit Chris qui quitta le parking._

Ils arrivèrent chez Darren et ne prirent même pas le temps de descendre les bagages vu l'était de ce dernier et foncèrent à la salle de bain.

Darren se déshabilla entièrement et fit couler l'eau de la douche avant d'y rentrer...

Tu sais que tu es sexy tout noir comme ça..._.dit Chris en fixant les fesses de Darren en se lèchant la lèvre inférieure._

Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour me rejoindre ptit coquin ! ..._..répondit Darren_

Darren entra dans la douche suivit de Chris qui s'était déshabillé en 4ème vitesse.

A moi de jouer ! ..._dit Chris en prenant le gel douche_

Chris savonna Darren en prenant soin de faire mousser la moindre parcelle de son corps.

Après s'être savonné lui-même, ils se mirent sous le jet d'eau afin de se rincer tout en s'embrassant de plus en plus langoureusement. Ils ne tardèrent pas à ne faire plus qu'un et durent se laver de nouveau...

Après avoir passé une bonne nuit de sommeil, Chris et Darren se levèrent pour se rendre au Tribunal afin d'assister au procès de Mia suite au harcélement qu'elle avait entrepris auprès d'eux quelques semaines plus tôt.

Le procès dura même pas 1heure, ce qui soulagea les deux amoureux d'autant plus que Mia avait écopé d'une interdiction de résider dans l'Etat de Californie pour une durée de 10 ans et devait verser 10 000 dollars de dommages et intérêts à Chris. Ce dernier avait décidé de reverser l'intégralité de la somme à une association qui lui tenait à coeur.

Ils firent soulager à l'annonce de la sentence et décidèrent de passer le reste de la journée à la plage.

Chris chéri vient te baigner !..._cria Darren alors qu'il avait déjà les pieds dans l'eau_

Elle est trop froide !..._.répondit Chris_

Mais naaaannn elle est juste parfaite ! Allez retire moi ce pull tu vas crever de chaud !..._.insista Darren en faisant ses yeux de cocker._

Chris était assis en tailleur sous un parasol, sur une serviette, les coudes sur ses genoux, la tête entre ses mains, à moitié boudeur...

Il craqua sous le regard de Darren et se déhabilla avant de se cacher le torse avec ses bras le temps de rentrer dans l'eau.

Pourquoi caches-tu ce corps de rêve ?.._..demanda Darren en prenant Chris part la main afin de l'attirer dans l'eau_

Nan ! Toi tu as un corps de rêve !..._dit Chris en ne faisant dépasser que sa tête de l'eau_

Arrêtes de te dévaloriser Chris ! Tu es parfait ! Tu es adorable, gentil, sensible, mignon, et ton corps est juste sûblime..._dit Darren qui avait entouré le cou de Chris de ses bras._

Chris était effectivement très sensible et ne pu lui répondre qu'en lui volant un baiser.

T'as raison ! Elle est bonne..._dit Chris_

Le lendemain soir, Chris et Darren arrivèrent à l'inauguration du restaurant de Max et Aurore. Ils furent accueillis par la patronne.

Oh Chris ! Darren ! Merci d'être venus ! Installez-vous où vous voulez, ce soir tout est offert ! Vous pourrez même inaugurer le karaoké tout à l'heure si vous voulez ! ..._.dit Aurore_

Merci Aurore ! ...la déco est superbe en tout cas !..._dit Chris en regardant autour de lui_

Wow merci ! On a fait de notre mieux ! Je vous laisse vous installer, je dois aller en cuisine ! C'est un peu dur à mettre en route ! Mélanie, ma serveuse va venir s'occuper de vous !

Ok ! Vas-y vas-y ! pas de problème !..._.répondit Darren_

Les tourteraux s'installèrent et attendirent la serveuse.

Aurore entra dans les cuisines et s'adressa à sa brigade qui n'était pas nombreux du fait qu'elle

voulait un restaurant intimiste. Il y avait donc son mari Max, Chef cuisinier, Kevin, son commis, Mélanie, la serveuse, et Claire, qui s'occupait du bar et du karaoké. Aurore gérait le restaurant et aidait en cuisine pour les desserts.

Elle s'adressa à eux :

Très bien ! C'est le grand soir ! Je compte sur vous pour être irréprochables ! Il y a des gens importants dans la salle qui pourront ramener du beau monde ! C'est ce soir ou jamais !

Tous approuva et regagnèrent leur poste.

Mélanie s'approcha de la table de Chris et Darren et lâcha les menus qu'elle tenait à la main quand elle apperçu les deux garçons.

Oh ! Pardon ..._s'excusa t'elle en rammassant les cartes avant de les tendre à Chris et Darren_

Merci Mademoiselle ! ...Mélanie c'est ça ? ..._dit Darren en regardant le badge de cette dernière_

Heuu Ouuu Ouiii c'est ça ! Mé...Mélanie c'est ça...je ...jeeee je vous laisse consulter la carte je reviens.

Ca marche ! ..._répondit Chris en lui faisant un beau sourire._

Mélanie rebroussa chemin rapidement vers les cuisines et s'adressa à Aurore :

Aurore ! tu sais qui est là ? Chris Colfer et Darren Criss ! j'y crois pas !

Bah oui je sais ! Je les aient rencontrés lors de notre voyage de noces à Rome, on a sympathisé et on les a revu avant hier à l'aéroport ! Tu les connais ?..._..dit Aurore_

Si je les connais ? mais je suis faaaaaannnnnn ! ..._dit Mélanie _

Mél ! Restes professionnelle s'il te plait ! On les reverra je te promets mais reste calme quand tu iras les servir !..._dit Aurore_

Oui oui pas de problème ! Comptes sur moi !.._..répondit Mélanie_

Mélanie retourna auprès de Darren et Chris afin de prendre la commande, puis retourna en cuisines pour prévenir le chef.

Alors que le restaurant se remplissait, Chris et Darren trinquèrent avec 2 coupes de champagne.

Je t'aime..._dit Darren_

Je t'aime aussi ..._dit Chris_

Darren s'apperçut que Chris avait les larmes qui commençaient à monter et lui demanda :

Que se passe t'il mon ange ?

Tu vas terriblement me manquer ..._ dit Chris_

Hey...bébé moi aussi tu sais ! Terriblement ! affreusement...mais j'essaye de ne pas y penser ! On va profiter à fond des quelques jours qu'il reste avant ton départ ...et de toutes façons je viens te voir 3 semaines après...comme convenu ! ...dit Darren en prenant les mains de Chris dans les siennes.

Je sais mais..._répondit Chris_

Tss Tss Tss...pas de mais... Fait moi un sourire..._demanda Darren_

Je t'aime plus que tout..._.dit Chris en souriant_

Tu es l'amour de ma vie..._répondit Darren qui se leva pour prendre Chris dans ses bras_

Et voilà les 2 spécialités de la maison...dit Mélanie en apportant les plats

Hummm ça m'a l'air super bon !...dit Darren

Bon appétit !..._dit Mélanie_

Merci !..._répondirent Chris et Darren_

Bonne Appétite mon amou..._dit Darren à Chris en français _

Pendant ce temps en cuisine...

Kevin ! J'aimerai que tu nettoies ton plan de travail après chaque plat s'il te plait ! ...dit Aurore

Oui Chef ! Compris !..._..répondit-il_

Bon je m'occupe des 2 moelleux au chocolat pour la 5 !...Max, Kévin les plats de la 7 sont partis ?..._relança t'elle _

Envoyés !..._répondit Max_

Ok super ! Merci les gars vous gerrez !..._dit Aurore_

Après avoir mangé leurs desserts qu'ils avaient dégustés les yeux fermés tellement ils avaient adoré, ils entendèrent dans des hauts-parleurs :

Mesdames et Messieurs, merci infiniement d'être venus à l'inauguration du French Dax ! Le karaoké est à votre disposition ! Qui sera le premier à prendre le micro ?..._..annonça Claire_

Nous ! ..._cria Darren en se levant _

Super ! Darren Criss et Chris Colfer inaugurent le karaoké ! On les applaudit ! ..._dit Claire_

Le couple pris un micro chacun et Claire leur dit :

Attention les gars ! Ce sont des chansons françaises ! Vous avez une préférence ?

Heuu non pas vraiment...Au hasard, celle-là... _dit Darren en pointant son doigt sur une chanson répertoriée dans un cahier avant de s'écrier :_

Oh Je connais un peu !

Ok ! Allez c'est parti !...on les encourage bien fort !..._cria Claire en lançant la musique..._

Darren commença le couplet avec son accent français :

Wegaaaaade...le jouw se léééveeuuuu ...dans le tennnndweeessseeeuuu sur le villllleee (regarde, le jour se lève, dans la tendresse sur la ville)

Chris continua :

Tou me fait viiiiiivwe comme dans oun weeeeeve, tout ce que j'éééééme (Tu me fais vivre comme dans un rêve, tout ce que j'aime)

Ils enchainèrent ensemble le refrain en se tenant par la main :

Besoin de wien enviiiiie de toiiiiiiii, comme jamais envie de pewsooooone...(Besoin de rien envie de toi, comme jamais envie de personne)

Ils continuèrent la chanson en y mettant tout leur coeur et furent applaudis par toute la salle.

Après avoir chanter quelques titres, ils saluèrent et remercièrent Aurore et toute l'équipe du restaurant en promettant de revenir le plus vite possible.

Ils passèrent le reste de la semaine à se détendre, bien souvent au lit...

La veille du départ de Chris, Darren l'aida à finir de faire sa valise...

Oh je reviens je vais chercher mes affaires de toilettes ! ..._dit Chris_

Darren profita de l'absence de Chris pour lui glisser un petit cadeau qu'il découvrirait lorsqu'il sera arriver.

Il souriait à l'idée de voir la tête de Chris lorsqu'il le découvrirait ! Il s'assit sur le lit en attendant Chris qui faisait un bouquant d'enfer dans la salle de bain quand il vit que le portable de ce dernier vibra sous ses fesses.

Il récupéra le téléphone et pu y lire un sms : "J'ai envie qu'on se revoie"


	23. Chapter 23

**Note de l'auteur : Chapitre contenant du Lemon :) **

Chapître 23

«Break a leg !»

Le numéro était non répertorié dans le répertoire et Darren resta figé sur le sms... Son coeur s'emballa et il sentait les larmes monter au fur et à mesur qu'il lisait et relisait le message...ce message...

Tout se bouscula et se mélangea dans sa tête... Et si Chris partait le rejoindre...oui parce que c'était forcément "il"... S'il ne reverrait plus jamais Chris... non impossible, il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça...c'était sans doute une erreur de numéro... Il avait confiance en Chris...et Chris avait accepté sa bague...

Darren reposa le portable à côté de lui et regarda une photo d'eux deux posée sur la table de nuit, ses mains croisées sur ses genoux. Il était tellement dans un état de stress que sa jambe droite tremblait toute seule, si bien que son talon frappait le parquet. Le bruit inquiéta Chris qui apparu au pas de la porte les mains chargées de flacons de laques et de brosses à cheveux de toutes tailles.

C'était quoi ce bruit ?... _demanda Chris_

Oh ! Heuuu rien rien t'inquiète ! ..._répondit Darren en s'efforçant de ne plus trembler_

J'en ai plus pour longtemps ! j'arrive ! ..._dit Chris en lui faisant un clin d'oeil avant de retourner préparer ses affaires._

Darren lui esquissa un sourire forcé et sa jambe se remit à trembler. Il fixait de nouveau le portable quand celui-ci se mit à vibrer de nouveau.

Darren sursauta et son coeur s'emballa.

Il s'empara du portable et pu y lire un autre sms du même numéro...

"Alors ? T'en penses quoi ?"

C'en était trop pour Darren qui jeta le téléphone sur le lit et qui se précipita dans la salle de bain.

J'ai fini chéri ! Seulement 2 trousses ! Je suis raisonnable nan ?... _demanda Chris qui posa l'une d'entre elle qu'il tenait dans le lavabo. _

Il vit Darren les larmes aux yeux, les dents serrés...Il s'avança vers lui, posa et ses mains sur ses bras et lui demanda tendrement :

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Ne M'A-PP-ELLE PLUS Chéri ok ?..._ lui répondit Darren en poussant Chris afin de se détacher de lui._

Pardon ?... Wait wait wait ! mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?..._demanda Chris sur un air paniqué_

Ce ...ce...ce qu'il me prend ? ...mais Christopher ! Tu t'es bien foutu de ma gueule hein ?..._.dit Darren les larmes coulants sur ses joues_

Darren ! Mais mais...je ne comprends pas ! Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Jamais je ne me fouterais de toi voyons ! ..._dit Chris en tentant de se rapprocher de Darren _

Darren lui attrappa la main et l'attira dans la chambre.

Il prit le portable de Chris et lui lu les SMS reçu.

Chris était aussi surpris que gêné et arracha le portable des mains de Darren pour voir le numéro.

Mais je ne connais même pas ce numéro ! ..._dis Chris_

Ce numéro peut-être pas ! Mais ce mec sûrement ! Ne me ments pas Chris ! Dis moi tout avant de partir... Si tu veux qu'on...

Chris lui coupa la parole en disant :

Non Darren ! Ne dis pas de choses que tu pourrais regretter ... comment peux-tu croire que je te trompe ? Je ...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que sa main vint à trembler... Un nouvel sms venait d'arriver. Darren se passa la main sur le visage et tourna le dos à Chris en soupirant très fort.

D'un air désolé, Chris regarda son portable et y vit un autre sms du même numéro :

"J'ai oublié de te dire que c'est Chord qui m'a envoyé ce message, je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre ! Alors ? T'en penses quoi ?... Au fait c'est mon nouveau numéro ! Tu vas me manquer ! Biz à vous deux. A."

Oh My God !..._s'exclama Chris_

Quoi ? ... il te demande de le retrouver c'est ça ?... _demanda Darren qui se retourna complétement déconfit_

Regarde par toi-même ! ..._.répondit Chris en lui tendant le portable_

Non c'est bon j'ai compris..._dit Darren en arrachant sa veste de la chaise afin de quitter la pièce_

Chris lui coura après et l'attrappa par le bras lui montrant l'écran du portable sous le nez.

LIS ! ...s'il te plait..._dit Chris_

Darren prit le portable à contre-coeur et lu le message.

Il dû relire et relire plusieurs fois vu le temps qu'il resta fixé sur l'écran. Il leva enfin la tête et regarda Chris.

Chris...je ...je...

Ne pouvant sortir aucun mot, il se jeta sur Chris et le serra aussi fort qu'il le pouvait...

Il se recula, prit la tête de Chris entre ses mains et l'embrassa passionnement avant de lui déposer des bisous sur tout son visage. Il recula d'un pas et se mit à genoux devant son homme en le fixant dans les yeux.

Chris, je suis désolé mon coeur... tellement ! Tellement désolé ... pardonnes moi ! Tu vas tellement me manquer...j'ai eu si peur...tu sais que je te fais confiance hein ? mais la tristesse de te voir partir... a fait que...

Chris lui fit un sourire et l'aida à se relever... et posa son index sur la bouche de Darren avant de dire :

Chhhhhuuuuut... ne dis rien... je ne t'en veux pas... j'aurais réagit comme toi... c'est un simple mal-entendu... je t'aime ...

Darren embrassa le doigt de Chris et répondit :

Tu es l'amour de ma vie Chris...

Un autre sms fit vibrer la main de Darren qui tenait toujours l'appareil... il regarda l'écran et se mit à rigoler en voyant le message. Il le lu à voix haute :

"T'es occupé ? Bon réponds moi quand tu pourras. Amber"

Il posa le portable sur la table de nuit.

Attends je vais lui répondre ... _dit Chris_

Nan nan ! Pas tout de suite... tu es occupé !..._.répondit Darren qui plaqua Chris contre la porte qu'il venait de fermer._

Ah Oui ? Et occupé à quoi ?... _demanda Chris _

Comme si tu ne le savais pas !... _dit Darren en se collant contre Chris _

Chris caressa ses lèvres avec sa langue avant de venir à l'encontre de celles de Darren. Ce dernier pouvait sentir l'excitation de son homme et carressa donc l'intimité de Chris à travers sont pantalon.

Ce dernier cogna sa tête en arrière contre la porte tandis que Darren lui suça le cou à l'endroit exact où Chris aimait avoir la trace de son chéri.

Darren déboutonna la chemise de Chris et la lui ôta tout en continuant de lui mordiller un téton, ce qui fit frémir encore plus Chris qui carressait la chevelure bouclée de l'homme qu'il aimait le plus au monde.

Darren remonta tantôt en léchant tantôt en déposant des baisers la pomme d'adam de Chris jusquà revenir à l'encontre de la langue de son partenaire. Une de ses mains carressait le dos de Chris et l'autre déboutonna le pantalon afin de libérer le sexe de Chris qu'il carressa de bas en haut.

Sous la trop forte excitation, Chris ôta le T-shirt de Darren et prit le relais en lui léchant le cou.

Darren retira lui même son pantalon ainsi que son boxer et les deux hommes se retrouvèrent complétement nus.

Ils échangèrent de place et Chris plaqua Darren contre la porte avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Ce dernier donna quelques coups de reins afin de sentir son homme encore plus contre lui. Chris se mit à genoux sans quitter Darren du regard qui lui se lèchait la lèvre inférieure.

Chris prit le sexe de Darren dans sa main afin de le carresser de bas en haut tout en donnant des coup de langue sur son gland. Les gémissements de Darren devenaient de plus en plus bruyant d'autant que Chris suçait maintenant sa verge jusqu'au fond de sa gorge.

Oh mon dieu Chris je viens ! ..._hurla Darren_

Chris se recula et se mit à branler Darren de plus en plus rapidement avant que ce dernier ne se libère sur le torse de son fiancé.

Chris se releva, se colla à Darren et l'embrassa en jouant avec sa langue tandis que ce dernier masturbait Chris qui était surexcité.

Chris retourna Darren, se colla contre lui et l'emmena sur le lit.

Darren se mit à quatre pattes et remua ses fesses comme pour appeler Chris à venir en lui.

Chris enduisa ses doigts de lubrifiant avant de les inserrer dans l'intimité de Darren qui avanca et recula de lui même afin de sentir les 3 doigts de Chris au plus profond de lui.

Chris retira ses doigts et enfila un préservatif. Il écarta les fesses de Darren en lui donnant des petites fessées que Darren raffolaient et entra en lui doucement puis s'enfonca profondémment en Darren qui gêmit de bonheur.

Chris tint les hanches de Darren tout en le pénétrant de plus en plus rapidement. Il était rouge écarlate et était au bord de l'épuisement.

Chris était sur le point d'exploser, si bien qu'il se retira de Darren qui se mit sur le dos afin d'inviter son homme à se libérer sur lui. Chris retira le preservatif avant d'éjaculer en plusieurs jets sur le torse de Darren.

Chris s'affala à côté de Darren et dit :

Je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime et je te ret'aime !

Ils s'embrassèrent et reprirent leurs esprits tranquillement.

Après de longues minutes, ils prirent un bain ensemble en se ressassant les meilleurs moments plus ou moins drôles qu'ils avaient vécus depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble.

A la sortie du bain, dans la chambre, Chris ouvrit l'armoire...

Okayy... je crois que j'ai mis trop d'affaires dans mes valises ! J'ai plus rien à mettre maintenant !

Je ne te dirais malheureusement pas de rester tout nu car je te sors ce soir..._dit Darren_

Chris se retourna sans lâcher les vêtements restants accrochés sur des ceintres et fit un sourire accompagné d'une mini- révérence :

Wow et où m'emmènes-tu ?

Alors là ! Tu pourras me faire autant de chantage que tu veux, je ne te dirais rien... rappelles-toi tes surprises à Londres... _dit Darren_

Hummm j'avoue... ok alors je mets quoi ? ..._demanda Chris qui retourna fouiner dans son placard_.

Darren arriva derrière lui et entoura la taille de Chris de ses bras tout en posant son menton sur l'épaule de ce dernier. Chris décrocha une chemise.

Ca c'est parfait non ? ..._dit Chris_

Hum ..._. répondit Darren en faisant signe que Oui avec la tête avant d'embrasser l'épaule de Chris _

Ok ! Bah je mets ça avec un gilet sans manche... et un pantalon noir ! Ça ira ?..._demanda Chris_

Parfait ! ..._ répondit Darren en refaisant un bisou sur l'épaule de Chris avant d'ajouter : _

Tu sens terriblement bon...

Chris se retourna et vola un baiser à Darren avant d'étaler ses vêtements sur le lit.

Tu ne veux vraiment pas me dire où on va ? ..._.demanda Chris en faisant ses yeux de cocker à Darren_

Darren baissa la tête en rigolant et répondit :

Tu changeras jamais toi !

C'est bien pour ça que tu m'aimes non ? ... _répondit Chris en s'habillant_

En partie oui..._répondit Darren_

Je sais que je suis irrésistiblement irrésistible ! ... _enchaina Chris _

Darren s'approcha de Chris et lui donna une petite tape sur les fesses et dit :

Je t'attends dans le salon !

J'en ai pour 2 minutes ! J'arrive ! ..._répondit Chris _

Darren fignola la mise en place de ses bouclettes devant le miroir du salon quand il vit arriver Chris derrière lui. Sans même se retourner il dit :

Qu'est-ce que tu es beau !

T'es pas mal non plus dans l'genre ! ..._répondit Chris en souriant_

Allez on y va ! ..._dit Darren en prenant les clés de sa voiture_

On ne prend pas la mienne ? ..._demanda Chris _

Ouh là ! Non non non j'ai pas envie de tomber en panne... _dit Darren en souriant à Chris façon moqueur_

Oh ! Bah t'es pas gonflé ! C'est arrivé qu'une fois !..._.répondit Chris en rigolant_

Ouais... ok, j'avoue ! Mais là si jte laisse conduire, tu vas savoir où on va ... donc je ne tomberais pas dans le panneau !..._répondit Darren._

Ils montèrent dans la voiture et Darren mit le contact.

Moi elle démarre du premier coup !..._dit Darren en éclatant de rire_

Chris répondit en lui tirant la langue.

Darren s'arrêta sur le bord de la route.

Darren, c'est quoi cet endroit ? Si t'avais envie de moi, ya plus confortable que les buissons là !..._dit Chris_

Idiot ! Non, à mon tour de te bander les yeux ! ..._dit Darren en tendant un bandeau noir à Chris_

_Obligé ?...demanda Chris _

Pas l'choix !..._répondit Darren en secouant le bandeau avec un un grand sourire._

Ok je ne discoute pas ! Donne ça..._répondit Chris en arrachant le bandeau des mains de Darren_

J'ai combien de doigts ? ..._demanda Darren après que Chris ait mit le bandeau._

Aucun pour le moment !..._.répondit Chris en mettant sa main sur sa bouche pour étouffer son rire_

Darren secoua la tête en rigolant et ajouta :

Ok on ferait bien d'y aller...

Go ! ..._répondit Chris qui leva la tête afin d'essayer, en vain, de voir un brin de lumière._

Arrivés à destination, Darren aida Chris à descendre de la voiture afin qu'il ne se casse pas la figure.

Je peux retirer ce truc maintenant ?..._demanda Chris_

Non ! encore quelques minutes, laisse moi te guider..._.dit Darren _

Après avoir marché le long d'une allée, Darren fit stopper Chris.

Ok ! On y est ! ..._ dit Darren_

Il compta jusqu'à 3 et ôta le bandeau de Chris.

SURPRRIIIIIISE !

Oh Mon Dieuuuu c'est pas vrai !

Darren avait emmener Chris chez Harry Jr où tout le monde était réuni autour de la piscine pour le départ de Chris. Ils étaient tous là, les acteurs de Glee, leurs amis respectifs et quelques membres de leurs familles. Chris avait les larmes aux yeux. La terrasse était décorée d'une banderole avec écrit "Break a Leg Chris ! We love you", d'un buffet de spécialités françaises qu'avaient offert gentiement Aurore et Max pour l'occasion. (Ils étaient d'ailleurs présents). Il y avait plein de lampions et de bougies et une pyramide de coupes de champagne.

Je vous aime tous du fond du coeur ! Vraiment ! Merci Merciiiii infiniement ! Vous allez me manquer ! Merci... _dit Chris à tout le monde._

Chris se retourna et prit Darren dans ses bras en lui disant :

Toi particulièrement... Merci pour tout, tu es génial ! Je t'aime mon coeur.

Je t'aime mon amour..._répondit Darren en serrant encore plus fort Chris dans ses bras. _

La fête battait son plein et Chris prit dans ses bras chaque invité. Il s'approcha d'Heather.

Je ne sais pas pour quelle occasion on fait la fête mais le champagne est trop bon ! Et toi t'es trop mignonnnnnnnnnn..._ dit Heather une coupe de champagne dans chaque main._

Heather t'en est à combien de verres là ? ..._.demanda Chris qui la débarrassa d'un verre vide_

Je sais pas mais c'est gratuit alors... et pis il fait chauuuuud ! Jvais faire un ptit plongeon tiens ! ..._.dit Heather_

Alors qu'elle s'appretait à plonger en arrière...

Heather ! Nonnnnnnnn c'est la F...ontaine ça ! ..._dit Chris qui n'avait pas pu la prévenir avant._

Heather se retrouva les fesses dans la fontaine qui tronait au fond du jardin.

Elle est trop bonne tu devrais venir !..._dit Heather_

Ca va aller merci ! Vas-y nages !..._répondit Chris en étant mort de rire avant de rejoindre Darren qui lui faisait des signes à l'autre bout de la piscine._

Il alla rejoindre Darren qui lui dit :

Assieds – toi là...

Il installa Chris dans un fauteuil en plastique et fit signe à tous les inviter afin de les réunir en face de ce dernier et dit :

Chris mon coeur, comme tout le monde te l'a dit ce soir, tu vas tous nous manquer ! On ne doute pas sur ton talent pour nous faire un film absolument génial ! Afin de marquer un peu plus cette soirée, on a préparé une petite chanson...

Il rajouta tout bas "Je t'aime" afin que Chris puisse le lire sur ses lèvres et ils commencèrent à chanter "Never Had a Drean Come True" (de Sclub7).

Chris se mit les mains sur sa bouche pour essayer de contenir ses larmes mais n'y arrivait pas.

A la fin de la chanson, il se leva et se précipita sur Darren pour l'embrasser et le prendre dans ses bras.

Après avoir saluer tout le monde, Chris cria :

Merci à tous ! Merciii on se revoit bientôt ! Merciiii ...

Chris et Darren rentrèrent chez eux vers 4h du matin.

Ils s'asseyèrent dans le canapé. Chris prit la main de Darren et lui dit :

Tu es formidable ! J'ai passé une excellente soirée ! Merci d'avoir organisé ça ! C'était énorme ! Merci mon coeur...

Je suis content que cela t'ai plu mon amour ! A chaque fois que tu penseras à moi...enfin à nous tous, tu pourras repenser à cette soirée..._.lui dit Darren_

Oh ! Bah j'y penserai tout le temps alors..._.répondit Chris avant d'embrasser tendrement Darren._

Chris ajouta :

Mon avion est à 9h... et je dois y être deux heures avant... et j'ai envie de passer ces dernière heures avec toi sans dormir...

Je ne demande pas mieux...on descent ? ..._.proposa Darren_

Avec plaisir... je veux te voir jouer du piano..._.répondit Chris _

Ils descendirent dans l'ancienne pièce "secrète" de Darren qui était devenue leur pièce, maintenant, et Darren s'installa au piano...

Ils passèrent le reste de la nuit à chanter et à se caliner dans le canapé devant l'écran géant où passaient les émissions télés les plus ennuyantes de la nuit telles que Chasse et Pêche. D'ailleurs, Chris supplia Darren d'acheter un chat lors de son retour à Los Angeles parce qu'il venait d'en voir un à la télé. Il lui avait même dit :

Je l'appellerai Brian !

Darren lui avait promis qu'il aurait son chat en espérant intérieurement que Chris n'y penserait plus à son retour. Non pas que Darren n'aimait pas les animaux, au contraire, mais il était allergique aux poils de chat.

Vers 6h30 du matin, la fatigue se faisait ressentir, ils prirent donc une douche avant de charger les bagages de Chris dans la voiture de Darren.

Ca va, j'suis pas trop chargé ! ..._.dit Chris_

Non, ça va, 3 grosses valises, 1 plus petite et 1 sac de voyage...ya pire..._ répondit Darren _

Jme demande si je n'aurais pas dû prendre ce ptit pull, tu sais avec les ptits boutons dorés là ?..._demanda _Chris

Ah oui mais non ! On va quand même pas ré-ouvrir les valises !..._.dit Darren_

Ouais ! t'as raison ! Tu me l'apportera dans trois semaines.._..répondit Chris _

Oui si tu veux..._répondit Darren en rigolant_

Ils firent le trajet vers l'aéroport la musique à fond en chantant aussi fort qu'ils le pouvaient afin de libérer le stress de la future séparation qu'ils allaient devoir subir dans quelques heures.

Arrivés à l'aéroport, ils retrouvèrent toute l'équipe du film avec Chris allait tourner. Darren ne disait plus un mot, c'est comme çi il prenait seulement conscience maintenant, qu'il allait devoir dire au revoir à Chris et cette pensée lui était insuportable.

Chris prit Darren à part afin de lui dire au revoir en toute intimité. Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant de longues minutes quand l'annonce de l'embraquement pour le vol de Chris se fit entendre dans les hauts-parleurs.

Darren accompgna Chris jusqu'aux portes de l'embraquement. L'équipe du film avait déjà passé les douanes et attendait Chris de l'autre côté du portique de sécurité.

Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour franchir cette porte avec toi..._dit Darren_

Et je donnerais n'importe quoi pour que tu franchisses cette porte avec moi aussi ...mais tu vas me faire un album du tonnerre ok ? ..._demanda Chris qui ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes._

Tu es dans mon coeur...pour toujours..._.répondit Darren, en larmes, en posant la main de Chris sur son propre coeur._

Tu es dans le miens pour la vie aussi..._dit Chris _

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois et Chris lacha la main de Darren qu'une fois devant la porte de sécurité. Darren ressentit même une pointe de jalousie quand les douaniers tataient Chris pour le fouiller.

Ce dernier récupéra ses affaires à l'autre bout du tapis roulant, envoya un dernier baiser virtuel à Darren qui lui répondit par le même geste et disparu de sa vue.

Darren s'asseya un moment. Il ne voulait pas quitter l'aéroport avant que l'avion de Chris n'aie décollé...il espérait, même si cela était complétement ridicule, que Chris revienne vers lui en courant, là tout de suite...A cette pensée, il se disait qu'il était égoiste de penser une chose pareille mais Chris était sa raison de vivre et heureusement qu'il avait l'enregistrement de son album sinon, il ne pourrait pas vivre.

La poche de Darren se mit à vibrer, il regarda son portable et le sms qui apparu lui fit faire un léger sourire.

"On va décoller. Tu me manques déjà. Je t'appelle dès que j'arrive. Je t'aime'

Darren s'empressa de répondre "Je t'aime aussi, tu me manques trop aussi." mais il n'eut l'accusé de réception que lorsque Chris arriva.

Darren était en studio d'enregistrement quand Chris l'appela sur son portable. Darren n'avait d'ailleurs pas hésiter à interrompre l'enregistrement pour répondre à son homme.

La conversation fut brève vu la distance mais cela avait redonner le sourire à Darren qui boucla la première chanson de son futur album.

Chris quant à lui, arriva à son hôtel exténué. Il ouvrit ses valises pour prendre le strict nécessaire pour dormir et installa en premier, une photo de Darren sur sa table de nuit.

Il chercha ensuite sa première trousse de toilette et y découvrit un petit paquet au dessus d'une enveloppe...


	24. Chapter 24

**Note de l'auteur : Merci encore et encore pour vos reviews :) **

**Concernant ce chapître, juste n'oubliez pas que Chris et Darren parlent américain ;-)**

Chapître 24

«Live Stream !»

Un sourire apparu sur le visage de Chris qui s'empara de la boîte et de l'enveloppe.

Il s'installa sur une chaise longue sur le balcon privatif de sa chambre et ouvrit la boîte en carton imprimée de petits coeurs et enroulée d'un noeud en tissu rouge vif. Il y sorti une deuxième boîte qui malheureusement était scellée par un petit cadenas. Chris secoua la boîte mais rien ne semblait bouger. Il essaya quand même de bidouiller le cadenas sans grand succès...S'il voulait ouvrir la boîte il lui fallait une clé... Il posa la boîte sur la petite table à côté de lui et ouvrit l'enveloppe.

Il y sortit une Carte décorée d'un grand coeur dans lequel étaient inscrits les initiales D + C.

Il sentit son coeur s'emballer et eu le réflexe de d'amener la carte vers ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser en disant à voix basse :

Je t'aime

Il ouvrit la carte et rien que le fait de voir l'écriture de Darren, il eut les larmes aux yeux.

_"Mon amour,_

_La distance qui nous sépare ne met pas notre amour de côté..._

_L'envie de t'embrasser..l'envie d'être dans tes bras, sont ces pensées qui obsèdent mon cœur..et restent chaque instant en moi._

_Cette distance est ma seule douleur .Ma vie est tellement plus belle depuis que nous sommes ensemble._

_Personne ne compte plus que toi dans mon cœur car tu es l' homme de ma vie et celui pour qui je vis aujourd'hui. _

_Tu es mon souffle, tu ne mérites que du bonheur et je te rendrais heureux. _

_Si tu savais combien tu m'es indispensable.. tu me donnes la force de réussir ce que j'entreprend et l'envie de vivre à tes côtés au quotidien._

_Moi sans toi, je ne suis plus moi … Merci de m'aimer comme moi je t'aime._

_Quand je te vois , quand je t'entends, quand je te sens, quand je te touche, je me dis que je pourrais jamais me passer de toi..._

_Nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre_

_Tu m'as donné ta confiance et je t'ai donné la mienne. _

_Jamais plus on ne verra toi sans moi ..ni moi sans toi...parce que tu es mon tout et que c'est toi et seulement toi pour moi..._

_Je t'aime mon coeur... _

_Darren"_

Une larme coula le long de sa joue et Chris relu plusieurs fois les mots de Darren qui le toucha au plus profond de son coeur.

Il examina de nouveau la boite en la tournant dans tous les sens avant de prendre son portable afin d'y écrire un sms à son homme. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas l'appeler tout de suite vu l'heure qu'il était à Los Angeles.

_"Mon amour, ta carte...tes mots sont si forts...Je t'aime...je t'aime je t'aime...tu me manques...ps : la boîte ? Chris."_

Chris, épuisé du voyage se coucha et s'endormi sans grande difficulté en mettant la carte et la boîte sur l'oreiller à côté de lui. Il avait également gardé son portable dans la main pour ne louper aucune éventuelle réponse de Darren.

Vers 4 heures du matin, Chris se réveilla en sursaut.

Sa main trembla... sms de Darren.

_"Je ne sais pas l'heure qu'il est chez toi...je n'ai pas vérifié ! Tu tournes peut-être ta première scène ? Je t'attends sur Skype ! Si tu ne viens pas je saurais que tu ne peux pas...je t'"_

Chris se leva et enfila son caleçon avant de s'asseoir et d'allumer son ordinateur portable.

Il se connecta sur Skype et Darren apparu sur son écran avec un grand sourire.

Mon amour ! C'est si bon de te voir !..._dit Chris _

Chris mon coeur t'es là ! Oh mon dieu que tu me manques..._.répondit Darren_

Toi aussi ... trop...dit Chris

Dis moi ! C'est un film porno que tu tournes là en étant torse nu ?...demanda Darren en rigolant

Chris baissa la tête pour se regarder puis continua en rigolant :

Idiot ! Il est 4h du mat' ici tu sais !

Oh mince ! Désolé mon bébé je vais te laisser dormir alors... tu commences le tournage demain ? Enfin tout à l'heure ?...demanda Darren

Non mais tu crois que je vais réussir à me rendormir après t'avoir parlé juste 2 minutes ? ... et oui je dois être sur le plateau à 7h... répondit Chris

J'avoue que je ne veux pas te laisser... j'aime quand tu as les cheveux en pétard !...dit Darren

Chris attrappa la boîte et la montra à Darren en disant :

Mon coeur, c'est quoi ça ?

Darren sourit en lui faisant des mouvements de sourcils que Chris adorait tant et dit :

Tu le sauras bien assez tôt

Chris lui fit ses yeux de cockers et insista

Oooooh même pas un petit indice ?

Tu le sauras dans...enfin quand je viendrais te voir..._.dit Darren_

Bouh ! C'est pas juste ! Pourquoi l'avoir mis dans ma valise alors ?..._.demanda Chris _

Parce que je savais que t'allais me faire cette expression dont je suis fan ! .._..répondit Darren _

Humm...donc je dois attendre 3 semaines ...c'est ça ?...demanda Chris

C'est ça !...répondit Darren

Ok je patienterais en lisant et relisant ta carte...dit Chris

Je t'aime toi...dit Darren

Je t'aime aussi...répondit Chris

Après de longues secondes de silences à se sourire et s'envoyer des bisous virtuels, Chris enchaina :

Tu me chantes une chanson ?

Quoi ? Là ? Maintenant ?..._demanda Darren_

Oui... maintenant... _répondit Chris, la tête penchée sur sa main, le coude posé sur le bureau_

Ok bouges pas ! je vais chercher ma guitare..._répondit Darren en se levant _

Je t'attendrais toute la vie s'il le faut..._répondit Chris _

Non juste 3 semaines...c'est déjà énorme ! ...répondit Darren qui se mit à l'aise, sa guitare sèche sur les genoux

Tu me chantes quoi ?..._.demanda Chris _

La nouvelle chanson que j'ai enregistrée pour l'album..._répondit Darren_

Hummmmm...je t'écoute mon coeur..._dit Chris qui passa son doigt sur l'écran afin de dessiner les traits de Darren._

Darren entama les premières notes et lui chanta sa nouvelle chanson "New Morning". Chris, était en admiration devant son homme et ne plu s'empêcher de verser plusieurs larmes.

La chanson finie, Darren posa sa guitare et dit :

Alors ?

Magnifique...terriblement magnifique... répondit Chris

Je suis content que ça te plaise...parce que cet album, je le fais pour toi...dit Darren

Mon film aussi je le fais pour toi...pour que tu sois fier de moi...dit Chris

Je suis déjà fier de toi Chris ! Fier de tout ce que tu fais et surtout fier d'être avec toi...dit Darren

Je ne tiendrais jamais 3 semaines ... j'ai trop besoin de toi à mes côtés... dit Chris

Moi aussi mon amour... mais tu verras...ça va passer vite et toi même tu sais que quand tu es concentré dans ton travail, le temps passe à une vitesse folle ! ...et puis regarde, même si on ne peut pas se toucher, on a les moyens de se voir comme ça ! ...dit Darren

Tu as raison...Oh Darren comme je t'aime ! ...répondit Chris

Darren repris sa guitare et se mit à huler :

Je t'aimmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmme Je t'aimmmmmmmmmmmmme... comme "oune" fouuuuu comme "oune" soldaaaaatttttt ...comme "oune" "stawe" de cinémaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Chris se redressa et écarquilla les yeux avant de dire :

Oh mon dieu ! C'est quoi cette chanson ? ..._demanda Chris_

Une chanson française ...c'est pour te dire que je t'aime mon coeur ! ..._répondit Darren _

Ohhhh mon chéri ! ça me donne envie d'apprendre encore mieux le français !..._répondit Chris _

Je t'apprendrais...je suis doué en cours de langues..._répondit Darren le sourire en coin, en se léchant les lèvres _

Ouh la...ne me fait pas ça Darren ! Non non non arrêtes ! ..._dit Chris en rigolant en serrant les jambes._

Humm j'arrive même à te faire de l'effet par caméras interposées...intéressant..._dit Darren_

Oui... mais nan... c'est trop frustrant de ne pas pouvoir te toucher..._.répondit Chris_

A qui l'dis-tu ! ... je vais te laisser dormir un peu mon amour...en plus je dois retourner en studio..._dit Darren_

Je pourrais t'appeler après ma journée de tournage ?..._demanda Chris _

Tu sais très bien que tu peux m'appeler à n'importe quelle heure ! Je suis et je serais toujours disponible pour toi ! ...je te fais des bisous partout ! Je t'aime très très fort ! .._..dit Darren _

Je t'aime très très fort aussi...bisous d'amour ..._.répondit Chris _

Ils éteignèrent la caméra en même temps.

Chris essaya de se rendormir mais n'y arriva pas. Il décida donc d'aller prendre sa douche et de se rendre plus tôt sur le lieu de tournage.

Darren quant à lui était reparti au studio afin de fignoler son prochain titre qu'il enregistra rapidement. Le fait d'avoir vu son homme à la caméra l'avait reboosté pour quelques heures.

Chris et Darren se parlaient le plus souvent possible sur Skype sans compter les centaines de textos et les quelques appels téléphoniques quand l'un ou l'autre n'était pas devant l'ordinateur.

Le tournage de Chris avançait bien et il était très professionnel, ce qui permettait d'avancer plus vite au vu du nombre minim de prises que Chris faisait à chaque scène.

Une semaine plus tard, Darren avait donné rendez-vous à Chris sur Skype à 20 heures, heure locale chez Chris.

Chris avait même passé du temps dans la salle de bain pour être le plus parfait possible devant la caméra.

A 19h55, Chris s'impatientait de voir son homme car Darren lui avait envoyé un mail la veille comme quoi il ne pourrait pas l'appeler ni lui envoyer des sms étant donné qu'il luttait pour enregistrer une chanson qui lui posait problème au niveau d'un couplet. Une journée sans nouvelle de Darren, c'était beaucoup trop et Chris fixait le pseudo de Darren qui ne se connectait pas.

20h05.. Même si cela ne faisait que 5 minutes que Darren aurait dû se connecter, Chris tapotait le bureau avec ses doigts de plus en plus fort.

A 20h12, Chris décida d'appeler Darren sur son portable en s'imaginant les pires scènes possibles.

En vain, après 6 essais où il tombait systèmathiquement sur le répondeur, il décida d'appeler Amber au cas où elle aurait des nouvelles.

Allo Amber ? Tu sais où est Darren ? ..._.dit Chris, paniqué qui continuait d'actualiser Skype au càs où_

Pardon ? ...

Où es Darren ?..._répondit Chris encore plus fort _

Qui êtes-vous ?...

Arrêtes de te foutre de moi Amber !...Est-ce que tu sais où est Darren ?..._.insista Chris _

Bon ça suffit maintenant ! Il n'y a pas d'Amber là ...au revoir... _dit l'interlocuteur avant de raccrocher_

Allo ? Allooooo ? Allllllllllooooooooooo ? ...et merde ! c'est quoi ce bin's là ?..._dit Chris tout seul en regardant son portable._

Il enchaina :

Quel con ! C'est vrai elle a changé de numéro ! ...Ouf j'ai gardé ses textos !

Il composa le nouveau numéro d'Amber :

Amber ! Tu sais où est Darren ?...Dis moi vite !..._Reprit Chris complétement paniqué en voyant qu'il était déjà 20h17 et qu'il n'avait aucun signe de vie de Darren._

Chris ?...comment vas-tu ? C'est sympa d'appeler ! Raconte...la tournage tout ça ?...d_emanda Amber_

Ambeeeerrr c'est pas le moment ! Je te demande où est Darren ?. Amber s'il est arrivé quelque chose à Darren faut me le dire !... _dit Chris en ayant une boule à la gorge et en s'asseyant sur le lit au cas où il devrait entendre une mauvaise nouvelle. _

Darren ? Heuuu non je sais pas...il heuuu il doit être au studio non ?..._.répondit Amber hésitante_

Amber ! Si tu ne me dis pas la vérité, je te jures que tu me le paiera très cher !..._dit Chris menaçant _

Chris chéri ! Calmes toi ! Il n'est rien arrivé ! Il doit être au stuido je te dis !..._dit Amber_

Ok ! Je te crois ! je peux te croire hein ? ...demanda Chris

Ouiiiiii biensûr ! ..._.répondit Amber avant de rajouter_...mais tu ne m'as pas répondu ! Ton tour...

Merci jte rappelle plus tard..._lui coupa Chris avant de raccrocher_

Chris réessaya une ultime fois de rappeller Darren mais tomba encore sur son répondeur.

20h25 – Alors que Chris actualisait sans cesse Skype au cas où il y aurait un problème de connexion, on frappa à la porte de sa chambre. Il fonça ouvrir la porte même s'il apréhendait l'éventuelle nouvelle qu'on venait lui apporter. Il ouvrit la porte.

Monsieur Colfer, bonsoir... j'ai un message pour vous... lui dit le maître d'hôtel en lui tendant un plateau avec une enveloppe blanche.

Oh merci beaucoup ! ...répondit Chris tout tremblant en prenant l'enveloppe avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Il s'assit sur le lit et ouvrit l'enveloppe. Il y découvrit une petite clé et comprit directement que cela avait un rapport avec le cadenas de la petite boîte.

Il s'empara de la boîte et essaya de l'ouvrir mais il tremblait tellement qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire tourner la clé dans la serrure.

Pris de sueurs froides, il se leva et sorti sur le balcon prendre l'air. Il continua à essayer d'ouvrir la boîte mais n'y arrivant pas, il déclara forfait en s'appuyant sur le rebord du balcon. Il baissa la tête et fondit en larmes.

C'est peut-être parce que c'est pas la bonne !

Chris se retourna d'un coup et cria :

Darren !

Darren se retrouva maintenant en face de lui, en smoking, un bouquet de roses rouges à la main, accompagné d'un de ses plus beaux sourires.

Chris lui sauta au cou et le serra dans ses bras de toutes ses forces.

Darren enlaça Chris et le serra aussi.

Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Jveux dire...j'étais mort d'inquiétude...on devait...là...et puis tu ne devais venir que dans 15 jours et j'ai appelé Amber et tu répondais pas et..._dit Chris avant d'être coupé par Darren_

Calme toi mon amour ! Calme toi ! Je voulais te faire la suprise et je crois que j'ai réussi ! Je ne pouvais pas attendre encore 15 jours ! ...tu me manquais trop...beaucoup trop.._.dit Darren avant d'embrasser langoureusement Chris_

Chris colla son front sur celui de Darren et dit :

Mon dieu que c'est bon de t'avoir prêt de moi...

Darren lui souria encore une fois avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

Dis moi que tu as la bonne clé ? ..._dit Chris_

Oui ! Je l'ai ! ...répondit Darren en éclatant de rire puis enchaina :

Mais va falloir attendre encore un peu ...

Rrrrrrrr...r_âla Chris en laissant tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de Darren _

Mais dis-moi pourquoi es-tu si éléguant ce soir ?..._.demanda Darren_

Bah je voulais être tout beau pour te parler sur Skype ! ..._.répondit Chris en se reculant et en faisant un tour sur lui même... _

Tu es magnifique ! ..._.dit Darren en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure _

Pas autant que toi ! ._.. _en smoking ! Monsieur est archi classe!.._._je suis flatté _...dit Chris _

Tu es prêt à passer une des meilleures soirées de ta vie ?..._demanda Darren_

Mais toutes les soirées passées avec toi son les plus belles ! ..._répondit Chris_

Hummm oui...j'avoue...mais là...non je ne te dis rien...allez, prends la boîte et suis-moi !_...dit Darren en prenant Chris par la main _

Je te suis !_ ...répondit Chris en se collant à Darren_

Ils prirent le taxi et Darren demanda au chauffeur de les déposer au Port.

Arrivés à destination, Darren enmena Chris sur un petit yacht qu'il avait loué pour la soirée.

T'as un permis bateau toi ?..._demanda Chris_

Et oui ! ..._répondit Darren qui monta en premier avant d'aider Chris à le rejoindre à bord. _

J'adoooooore !..._s'exclama Chris en tapant des mains _

On ne va pas aller bien loin... une ptite crique qu'on m'a indiquée._...dit Darren qui mit le vehicule en route._

C'est parti !..._dit Chris qui se colla au dos de Darren qui lui tenait la barre. _

Ils arrivèrent à la crique et Darren stoppa le moteur. Ils s'installèrent sur la banquette à l'arrière du bateau, face au soleil qui disparassait à l'horizon.

C'est magnifique... _dit Chris_

C'est toi qui est le plus magnifique ..._répondit Darren en carressant la joue de Chris avant de lui déposer un baiser sur les lèvres._

Darren enchaina :

Chris, mon coeur...même si notre amour est quand même assez récent, je sais que les sentiments que j'ai pour toi sont intenses et très très forts. Je crois que le seul regret que je puisse avoir dans notre relation, c'est de ne pas m'être rendu compte que tu étais la personne que j'attendais depuis toujours. Tu es l'amour de ma vie, et je t'aime comme jamais je n'ai jamais aimé ! C'est pour cela, que j'aimerais te proposer qu'on aille à New York pour...

Darren tendit une petite clé à Chris qui était en larmes.

Chris mis ses deux mains devant sa bouche tant l'émotion l'avait envahie.

Il batta l'air d'une main afin de s'aérer et prit la clé pour ouvrir la boite...

Je veux officialiser notre amour...veux-tu passer le reste de ta vie à mes côtés ?... _demanda Darren_

Chris ouvrit la boîte et y découvrit 2 anneaux en or blanc. Sur le fond du couvercle, il y avait écrit un mot :

_" Prend mon coeur, je prendrais le tiens...Et tous les deux sur le chemin de la vie, nous serons heureux"_

_Chris se leva et dit : _

C'est impossible pour moi...


	25. Chapter 25

**Note de l'auteur : Ce chapître devait être le dernier... mais au vu des demandes et des reviews, j'ai décidé de le continuer et faire en quelque sorte, une deuxième partie... **

Chapître 25

«Ass !»

Les larmes coulaient sur les joues de Chris qui avait du mal à finir sa phrase mais il reprit sa respiration et recommença sa phrase :

Darren...c'est impossible pour moi de dire non ! C'est le rêve de toute une vie qui se réalise !

Darren se mit devant Chris, le prit par la taille et dit :

Alors c'est oui ?

Chris prit la tête de Darren dans ses mains et répondit :

Biensûr que c'est oui ! Ouiiiii ouiii ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Il embrassa son homme a pleine bouche tout en déscendant ses mains qui carressaient le dos de Darren.

Darren, quant à lui, passa ses bras autour du cou de Chris.

Mon coeur t'appartient..._dit Chris_

Et le miens bat pour le tiens..._répondit Darren _

La nuit commence à tomber...on rentre ?..._demanda Chris_

J'allais justement te le proposer..._répondit Darren_

Ils rentrèrent au port non sans mal. Darren dû s'y reprendre à plusieurs reprises pour garer le bateau entre deux autres. Voyant Chris mort de rire, il riait aussi, ce qui ne lui facilita pas la tache.

Après une bonne dizaine de manoeuvres, Ils mirent pieds sur terre et décidèrent de marcher sur la plage avant de rentrer à l'hôtel.

Main dans la main, les jeunes fiancés longèrent la plage, les chaussures à la main, les pieds dans l'eau.

Bébé...?..._demanda Chris_

Oui ?..._répondit Darren _

Je ne veux pas que tu repartes..._dit Chris_

Ils stopèrent la marche et Darren se mit devant Chris pour lui dire :

Mon coeur, je sais que ça va être aussi dur pour toi comme pour moi...surtout après la promesse que l'on vient de se faire... mais on a pas le choix... tu as un film à tourner...et j'ai un album à boucler...

Je sais mais...

Darren ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase et l'embrassa avant d'ajouter :

Je ne suis pas encore reparti ! Je suis avec toi jusque Mardi ! On est que Vendredi soir... Alors et toi _(Il mit son index sur le torse de Chris)_ et moi _(puis sur son torse) _allons profiter de ces 3 jours ensemble ! Et puis j'ai toujours mes billets pour revenir dans 15 jours...

Tu as raison... _répondit Chris avant d'embrasser à nouveau son chéri_

Ils reprirent leur marche.

J'ai vraiment hâte de porter cet anneau..._dit Chris_

Moi aussi ! et je veux que ce soit toi qui les gardent en attendant le jour J ! ..._répondit Darren_

Oh ! Ils seront mis au coffre ! Mon dieu il y a tellement de choses à préparer ! Nos costumes, la cérémonie, les invités, le traiteur..._dit Chris_

Que penses-tu des vacances de Noël ?..._demanda Darren_

J'adore les vacances le Noël !..._répondit Chris_

Mais non ! Je sais que tu aimes Noël mais je parlais du mariage !..._dit Darren en rigolant_

Oh ! oui ! parfait... New York à Noël en plus ! Oh oui oui ouiiiiii !...par contre on attend mon retour à Los Angeles pour en parler aux autres hein ? Je veux qu'on organise une soirée pour leur dire ! ..._.demanda Chris tout excité _

Très bonne idée mon coeur ! ...On fera une grande fête pour ton retour et on annoncera notre union !..._.répondit Darren_

Notre union ! mon dieu que ça sonne bien ! ...je t'aime tellement !..._dit Chris _

Je t'aime aussi ! ...aussi grand que cet océan !..._dit Darren_

Ah oui ? Alors prouves le moi !..._.répondit Chris en rigolant_

Tu y tiens vraiment ? ..._demanda Darren_

Hum hum ! ..._répondit Chris d'un signe de la tête_

Tu l'auras voulu !..._répondit Darren_

Darren retira sa veste et arracha celle de Chris et le tira de force dans l'eau...

Ahhhhhhhhhh Nannnnn ..._cria Chris_

Et si ! laisses moi te faire plonger dans mon océan d'amour !..._dit Darren _

T'as de la chance qu'elle ne soit pas froide ! ..._répondit Chris qui mit ses bras autour du cou de Darren_

Hummm...non effectivement elle n'est pas froide..._dit Darren qui touchait l'intimité de Chris _

Ohhhhh...je sens que Monsieur a les mêmes pensées que moi..._dit Chris_

Darren s'approcha de l'oreille de Chris, lui mordilla et lui dit :

J'ai très très envie de toi...

Chris pencha la tête en arrière et répondit dans un souffle :

Moi aussi

Rentrons nous sécher et nous mettre au lit..._dit Darren _

Excellente idée ! ..._répondit Chris_

Darren sortit de l'eau suivit de Chris qui lui dit :

On se dépêche !

Darren se retourna vers Chris et dit :

Pourquoi ?

Hummm juste la façon dont ton pantalon de smocking trempé moule ton petit derrière très très attirant ! ..._répondit Chris _

Ils remontèrent sur le bithume et essayèrent de trouver un taxi.

Lorsqu'ils réussirent à en arrêter un, le chauffeur leur dit :

Vous déconnez ? ...Hors de question que vous montiez trempés dans ce taxi !

Chris sortit son portefeuille de sa veste et y sortit un billet de 200 dollars qu'il tendit au chauffeur...

Ce dernier répondit :

Montez !

A bord du taxi :

Je me suis toujours dit que je ne faisais pas tout ça pour l'argent mais là j'avoue que je fais le bon métier !..._dit Chris_

Arrivés dans la chambre de Chris :

Allez hop hop hop ! Défaits moi tout ça, je vais les donner à nettoyer..._dit Chris qui rassemblait les vêtements dans le sac à linge_

Ils ne vont pas du tout se demander pourquoi le smoking est couvert de sable ! ..._dit Darren qui s'était retrouvé maintenant tout nu_

Tu m'étonnes ! ...Allez vite viens sous l'eau...dit Chris

Ils prirent leur douche en quatrième vitesse...

Ils s'étaient à peine essuyés qu'ils étaient déjà entrain de s'embrasser tout en se dirigeant vers le lit.

Leur nuit d'amour était à la fois bestiale et sensuelle..Ils ne s'endormirent qu'au petit matin...

Chris ouvrit les yeux le premier vers 13heures. Le rayon de soleil qui traversait l'espace des deux rideaux éclairait le dos nu de Darren encore endormi.

Chris l'admirait en souriant et commença à carresser le dos de son cheri du bout des doigts.

Darren remuait légèrement en gémissant pendant que Chris descendait lentement vers le bas du dos.

Il baissa lentement le drap blanc pour admirer les fesses de Darren et ne pu s'empêcher d'y déposer des milliers de bisous, ce qui réveilla Darren qui tourna sa tête vers Chris en lui faisant son plus beau sourire.

Continues, j'adore..._dit Darren en remuant ses fesses_

Je veux bien...mais je vais finir par les manger..._répondit Chris en montrant ses dents comme s'il mordait quelque chose_

Et bien mange moi alors ! ..._dit Darren_

Hummm faut pas me le dire 2 fois..._répondit Chris en se mettant à califourchon sur les mollets de Darren_

Chris carressa les fesses de Darren en les embrassant avant de s'allonger complètement sur son homme pour l'embrasser dans le cou.

Ils n'eurent pas la chance d'aller plus loin, le téléphone de Chris se mit à sonner.

Chris roula de son côté du lit, se mit sur le dos et attrappa son portable posé sur la table de nuit.

Pendant que Chris répondait que par des "oui" ou des "non", Darren en profita pour embrasser le torse de son homme.

Chris raccrocha.

Pffffff..._souffla Chris en reposant son portable_

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?..._demanda Darren entre deux baisers sur le nombril de Chris_

Ils veulent absolument tourner une scène aujourd'hui car le temps est idéal parait-il ! ..._répondit Chris _

Génial ! Jvais voir mon ptit homme sous les projecteurs !..._répondit Darren qui avait remonter pour embrasser son homme sur la bouche_

Comme si tu ne m'avais jamais vu ! ..._répondit Chris tout sourire en lui rendant son baiser _

Oui biensûr ! Mais c'est pas pareil ! Et c'est quoi cette scène ?_...demanda Darren_

_S_ur la plage...je suis censé faire la fête sur du Lady Gaga avec son fan club_...répondit Chris_

Ouh la ! je veux voir ça ! ça va durer longtemps _! ...demanda Darren_

J'en sais trop rien, 2 ou 3 heures... mais t'es pas obligé de venir hein_...répondit Chris_

Oh que si ! Allez allez debout ! je veux te voir remuer ton popotin_...dit Darren en se levant_

Oui bah c'est le tient que j'aurai aimer remuer là maintenant tu vois_...dit Chris en se levant doucement_

Ce n'est que partie remise !...en plus, tu as toute ta vie pour faire ce que tu veux avec ce popotin ! _...dt Darren en montrant ses fesses à Chris _

Rien de plus motivant ! je file à la douche !_...dit Chris _

Darren accompagna Chris sur la plage du lieu de tournage. A peine arrivé, Kévin, le maquilleur et coiffeur de Chris se jeta sur lui.

Chris ! On attend plus que toi ! Vite viens au maquillage ! _...dit Kevin en l'attrappant par le bras _

Chris n'eut le temps de dire quoique ce soit à Darren et ce dernier se retrouva devant 2 types battis comme deux armoires à glace qui sécurisaient le plateau. Il vit Chris entrer dans un mobile home avec ce Kévin et ravala sa salive. Il ressentait quand même une pointe de jalousie.

Darren décida de franchir la barrière pour rejoindre Chris.

Tss Tss Tss...non non non mon ptit monsieur ..._.dit un vigile_

Mais je suis le fiancé de Chris Colfer qui vient de passer là !..._dit Darren qui commençait à_ _paniquer_

Votre pass s'il vous plait !..._demanda le vigile_

Mon pass ? Quel pass ? Je n'ai pas de pass !..._répondit Darren_

Pas de pass...alors passe pas..._dit le vigile_

Ecoutez...Oh mon dieu !..._..s'exclama Darren qui venait de voir Chris sortir en slip de bain du mobile home au loin. _

Chriiiiiiiiiiis !._..._._cria Darren alors qu'un des vigile s'était mis devant lui, les bras croisés en le regardant de haut _

Va falloir arrêter mon ptit monsieur ! Les acteurs viendront vous signer des autographes si vous restez calmes ! _...dit le vigile_

Mais puisque je vous dis que je vais me marier avec Chris Colfer !._...dit Darren qui commença à s'énerver _

Oui oui , ils disent tous ça ! _...répondit le vigile en rigolant_

Chris n'avait pas entendu Darren crier mais se retourna vers l'entrée quand même. Ne voyant pas Darren qui était caché par l'un des vigiles, il se dit que Darren l'attendait près de la plage.

Kevin enlaça Chris pour l'encourager et lui dit à l'oreille :

Pas mal ton mec !

Chris couru en direction de la plage et la scène n'avait pas échappé à Darren qui venait de faire un pas sur le côté.

Darren fit les cents pas devant les vigiles en essayant de les convaincre mais rien n'y faisait...

Il rebroussa chemin, se retourna et se mit à courir de toutes ses forces, s'agrippa à la barrière afin de la franchir en sautant et couru de nouveau vers la plage poursuivi par les deux vigiles.

Il dévala les escaliers qui menaient à la plage, stoppa net quelques secondes et chercha Chris du regard qui dansait sur le sable collé à un autre gars en slip de la même couleur, c'est à dire rose avec écrit "Gaga de toi" sur les fesses. Darren se retourna et vit les 2 vigiles qui arrivaient vers lui...

Hey vous là ! revenez ici tout de suite ! ..._cria l'un d'entre eux_

Darren se remit à courir vers Chris et se jeta dans ses bras.

COUPEZZZZZ !...

Darren ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? On était en train de tourner là ! ..._dit Chris _

Oh merde ! ...pardon pardon...j'suis désolée..._cria Darren en s'adressant autour de lui avant d'ajouter à Chris :_

Chéri, ils ne voulaient pas me laisser passer...

Monsieur Colfer, nous sommes confus, ce monsieur a franchit les barrières en courant et a même prétendu qu'il allait se marier avec vous..._dit l'un des vigile _

Oh mon dieu t'as fait ça ?..._demanda Chris à Darren en souriant _

Bah oui je t'ai vu enlacer ce type, je t'ai appelé mais tu ne m'entendais pas...et..._répondit Darren sans même pouvoir continuer du fait que Chris l'embrassa imédiatement_

Oui c'est vrai ! C'est mon fiancé ! Il est venu tout droit de Los Angeles pour passer le week-end avec moi ! Alors vous pouvez vaquer à vos activités maintenant..._répondit Chris en faisant un sourire forcé aux vigiles.?_

Ah heuuu autant pour nous_...répondirent les vigiles avant de quitter le plateau._

BON ! Chris ! Nous sommes réellement contents pour toi ! Alors si tu pouvais demander à ton charmant fiancé de nous laisser finir de tourner cette scène avant que le soleil ne se couche._...dit le réalisateur _

Oh ! Oui oui...excusez moi...je vous regarde de là bas_...dit Darren en se mettant derrière les caméras. _

Darren regarda Chris tourner sa scène sans le quitter des yeux...Il était si fier de lui...d'être à lui...

Deux heures plus tard, Chris rejoignit Darren qui discutait avec le maquilleur un peu plus loin. Il le fit sursauter en lui pinçant les hanches.

_Ahhhhhh ! tu m'as fait peur ! ...dit Darren_

_Je suis tout à toi !...répondit Chris en l'embrassant avant d'ajouter :_

_Vous parliez de quoi ?_

_De toi !...répondit Darren qui l'embrassa de nouveau_

Je vous laisse ! ...Chris ! à Mardi ! ...Darren enchanté ! À bientôt peut-être._...dit Kévin en lui faisant un clin d'oeil_

Salut kévin ! Et merci !.._...répondit Chris _

Il a craqué pour toi on dirait !_...ajouta Chris _

Ouh la ! De toutes façons mon coeur est à toi..._répondit Darren en serrant Chris contre lui... _

Et si on allait continuer ce que l'on a commencé..._dit Chris _

Ok ! Mais on recommence depuis le début !..._répondit Darren_

Après 3 jours à profiter l'un de l'autre, Chris accompagna Darren à l'aéroport. Les larmes étaient trop dures à garder et ils se mirent à pleurer tous les deux en s'enlaçant sans dire un mot pendant de longues minutes.

Je reviens dans 15 jours... _dit Darren_

Je t'aime...je t'aime ...qu'est-ce que je t'aime..._dit Chris _

Je t'aime aussi mon amour..._.répondit Darren_

"Le vol n° 5753 en direction de Los Angeles, embarquement porte C"

C'est mon vol !..._.dit Darren_

Appelle moi dès que t'arrive..._dit Chris _

Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement et Darren passa les barrières de sécurité. Chris lui envoya des bisous virtuels avec les deux mains et sorti de l'aéroport en pleurant.

Il alla directement sur le plateau du film...la journée allait être chargée... le tournage était prévu jusque tard dans la nuit.

Chris tourna sa dernière scène à 2heures du matin, il était épuisé et n'avait qu'une chose en en tête, parler à Darren qui avait sans doute essayé de l'appeler mais les conditions de tournage n'avaient pas permis à Chris d'avoir son téléphone avec lui.

Il rentra dans sa loge et chercha son téléphone dans son sac.

"Aucun sms, aucun appel"

Il composa le numéro de Darren et tomba directement sur son répondeur. Il réessaya et fut soulagé d'entendre la sonnerie. En vain, Darren ne répondit pas.

Soudain, son téléphone se mit à vibrer.

SMS d'Amber. Chris, debout, se laissa tomber sur la banquette, il était devenu blanc comme un linge.

" Chris ! T'as vu les infos ? OMG ! Darren était dans quel avion ?. Amber"


	26. Chapter 26

Chapître 26

«In ze Boîte »

Chris était comme hypnotisé. Il n'arrivait plus à bouger et son regard fixait le sms qu'il lu et relu une centaine de fois. Il s'imaginait le pire. Il n'était pas au courant des récentes actualités. Il prit son courage à deux mains et s'empara de la télécommande de la télévision.

Les premières images qui apparurent sur la chaine des infos glacèrent littéralement le sang de Chris. Ses yeux remplis de larmes regardaient les carcasses d'un avion flottants sur l'océan. Une phrase défilait en continu au bas de l'écran : "Crash de l'avion Air America – Vol 5753".

C'était insoutenable.

"L'avion de Darren. Darren a pris cet avion. Où est Darren ?" se demanda Chris dont les questions et la panique se mélangeaient dans sa tête. Il éteignit la télé et sorti de sa loge. Il essaya de rappeler Darren.. on ne sait jamais. Ça sonne...mais ça ne répond pas... Chris avait un petit espoir... si le téléphone de Darren sonnait...c'est qu'il était vivant ! Il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer la disparition de Darren...Non, Darren ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça, il ne pouvait pas...

Il rentra à son hôtel et s'affala sur le lit, à plas ventre, la tête dans ses bras. Il se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes et le téléphone de sa chambre se mit à sonner. Son coeur se mit à battre tellement fort qu'il prit plusieur inspirations avant de décrocher le combiné.

Allo ?..._dit-il_

Monsieur Colfer ?

Oui..._répondit-il timidement_

Quelqu'un demande à vous voir à la réception...

Qui ça ?...j'ai pas vraiment la tête à voir quelqu'un là..._répondit Chris _

Je me permets d'insister monsieur, c'est important...

Ok, je descends..._dit Chris avant de raccrocher_

Chris alla vite fait se passer de l'eau sur le visage dans la salle de bain,et se regarda dans le miroir et ne pu retenir ses larmes de nouveau. Il sortit de sa chambre en pleurant en séchant ses larmes avec un mouchoir.. mouchoir que Darren lui avait offert, brodé de leurs initiales.

Il arriva à la réception.

Monsieur Colfer, quelqu'un vout attend au bar là bas..._.lui indiqua le réceptionniste_

Chris se retourna et eut un choc. Un homme le regardait avec un grand sourire.

DARREN !

Darren était là, debout devant lui, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles lui faisant oui de la tête.

Chris courra vers lui et se jeta dans ses bras.

Tu es vivant ! Mon dieu merci merci merciiiiiii tu es vivant ! ..._dit Chris en serrant Darren aussi fort qu'il le pu._

Bah oui je suis vivant pourquoi ?..._demanda Darren_

Mais...mais ton avion...il s'est crashé !..._s'exclama Chris _

Quoi ? Chris qu'est-ce que tu me racontes ! J'allais partir mais je n'ai pas pu...je ne peux pas rester loin de toi...alors j'ai fait demi-tour et je savais que tu travaillais tard..alors je suis allée à la plagepuis dans un bar et j'ai attendu...après je suis allé sur le plateau et j'ai vu qu'il n'y avait plus personne, je suis donc revenu ici et me voilà ! ..._raconta Darren_

Oh mon dieu mais tu n'as pas vu les infos ?..._demanda Chris_

Non ! Pourquoi ?..._répondit Darren_

Ton avion, enfin...celui que tu devais prendre...il est...en pleine mer ! ..._s'exclama Chris _

Sérieusement ? ..._demanda Darren_

Oui... j'ai cru que tu étais... _dit Chris avant d'être coupé par Darren :_

Je suis là...avec toi...pour toujours..._répondit Darren avant d'embrasser _

Mon amour...je suis si content que tu sois là... tu repars plus ?...C 'est vrai ? Tu restes avec moi ?..._demanda Chris, les yeux encore humides._

Je reste avec toi...je ne pars plus..._répondit Darren_

Mais...et ton album...? ..._.lui demanda Chris_

J'ai eu pas mal de temps aujourd'hui pour arranger tout ça ! Mon équipe arrive dans 2 jours. David, ...tu sais David ? ... s'est arrangé pour louer un studio ici, près de toi... on va finir l'album ici..._dit Darren _

Chris perçait de ses yeux, le regard de Darren. Il ne disait rien mais le soulagement, le bonheur et l'amour se dégageaient sans le pouvoir des mots.

Je t'aime..._dit Chris_

Je t'aime autant..._répondit Darren_

Ils s'embrassèrent et se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur.

Bouges pas je reviens..._dit Chris_

Chris se dirigea vers la réception et dit :

Ce monsieur va rester avec moi jusqu'à la fin de mon séjour..._dit Chris_

Très bien monsieur, je vérifie s'il nous reste des chambres..._.dit le réceptionniste _

Oh non non pas besoin...une chambre suffit..._répondit Chris en rougissant_

Comme vous voudrez Monsieur Colfer...puis-je vous demander son nom ?..._..demanda le réceptionniste_

Criss, Darren Criss...mais est-ce possible de noter des pseudos parce qu'on souhaiterais rester discrets ..._demanda Chris_

Bien entendu, que dois-je noter ?..._.demanda le réceptionniste_

Pour mon...am...heu...fiancé...mettez Monsieur Texas Ranger et pour moi...monsieur Rocco Sifredi.._.dit Chris _

Le réceptionniste leva la tête d'un coup et fit un sourire en coin à Chris qui lui, lui répondit par un geste des mains style "Et ouais !"

C'est noté ! ..._dit le réceptioniste_

Super merci ! ...bonne nuit..._.dit Chris _

Bonne nuit messieurs..._dit le réceptionniste_

Chris rejoignit Darren, le prit par le bras et entra dans l'ascenseur.

Ne me dis pas que tu leur a donné nos super pseudos ! ..._demanda Darren_

Et dis-toi que tu as l'honneur de partager la chambre avec Rocco Sifredi ! ..._.dit Chris _

Attends je dois t'avouer quelque chose..._dit Darren_

Quoi ?..._demanda Chris _

Je ne sais même pas qui c'est Rocco Sifrédi..._dit Darren_

Chris se tourna vers Darren et le regarda étonné.

Tu plaisantes ? ..._.. demanda Chris_

Nan nan jte jures ! ..._ répondit Darren en souriant_

Humm... bah c'est simple, je vais te faire un cours pratique d'illustration afin de t'expliquer les atouts de cet acteur..._.répondit Chris _

Ok ! ...pas la peine d'en dire plus, je crois avoir compris..._ répondit Darren en rigolant _

Nan mais sérieusement tu ne sais pas qui sait ?..._.demanda Chris_

Darren baissa la tête et se mit à rigoler.

Oh ! petit coquin ! tu le savais ! ..._.ajouta Chris_

Je voulais juste entendre comment t'allais m'expliquer ça..._répondit Darren _

Et bah après les explications orales... place à la pratique..._.dit Chris _

Il entrèrent dans la chambre et le portable de Chris, qu'il avait laissé sur le lit, vivra au même moment.

Chris prit son portable et y vit plus de 15 appels en absence d'Amber. Il écouta tous ses messages et pu entendre qu'Amber était totalement paniquée. C'était la seule avec Chris qui était au courant du vol que devait prendre Darren et n'arrivant plus à joindre ni l'un ni l'autre, elle était complétement chamboulée.

Merde Amber ! Je dois la prévenir !..._dit Chris_

Je vais dans la salle de bain en attendant mon amour..._dit Darren en smackant Chris _

Ok je fais vite !..._.dit Chris _

Chris, assis sur le lit face à la porte de la salle de bain, appela Amber.

Chris Oh mon dieu comment vas-tu ? ...tu as des nouvelles ?..._.demanda Amber angoisée_

Il est avec moi..._..répondit Chris calmement_

Je te demande pardon ?...Chris pitié, ne délire pas, on est de tout coeur avec toi chéri ! .._.dit Amber_

Nan nan mais je ne délire pas ! Darren n'est pas reparti, il est avec moi, il reste avec moi..._dit Chris_

Dieu soit loué ! ..._..soupira Amber_

Je ne te le fais pas dire ! ..._..répondit Chris avant d'ajouter _

Amber, dis moi, il n'y a que toi qui savait le vol de Darren ?

Oui je ne voulais prévenir personne avant de savoir..._.répondit Amber _

Ok cool ! ...bah rassures toi, Darren est là et...

Chris leva la tête et vi Darren sur le pas de la porte, complétement nu.

Amber jte rappelle..._dit Chris avant de raccrocher_

Chris balança le téléphone derrière lui. Celui-ci, rebondit et tomba par terre.

Darren s'appocha de Chris et l'embrassa pationnement. Darren leva les bras de Chris et lui retira son t-shirt avant de le balancer à travers la pièce. Il poussa Chris afin de l'allonger sur le lit et se mit à califourchon sur lui. Darren carressa le torse de son fiancé tout en le bombardant de baiser et de petits coups de langue. Chris carressa les fesses de Darren qui lui, sentit que Chris commençait à souffrir du peu d'espace restant dans son pantalon.

Chris ne dit pas un mot et souleva son bassin à plusieurs reprises. Darren compris le signe de Chris et déboutonna le jean de Chris tout en déposant ses lèvres sur le penis de Chris à travers le tissu.

Darren baissa le pantalon et le boxer de Chris en même temps et le sexe de Chris se dressa instantanément. Darren fixa Chris dans les yeux tout en empoignant la verge de son chéri avant de le prendre à pleine bouche, ce qui fit gémir Chris qui mit sa tête en arrière tant l'excitation était présente.

Je veux que tu entres en moi..._dit Darren_

Ne te fais pas prier !..._répondit Chris._

Chris allongea Darren sur le dos, enfila un préservatif, mis les jambes de Darren autour de sa taille en enduisit l'intimité de Darren de lubrifiant avant d'entrer en lui doucement.

Darren hurla à la fois de douleur et de désir ce qui fit stopper Chris.

Non continues c'est trop bon ! ..._dit Darren_

Chris s'excecuta et accelera ses mouvements. Le bruit des bourses de Chris claquant sur les fesses de Darren les excitaient encore plus, si bien que Darren empoigna son sexe et se branla en même temps.

Je viens ! je viens ! ..._dit Darren_

Moi aussi !..._.dit Chris _

Chris se retira et ôta son préservatif. Darren allongea les jambes et ils éjaculèrent en même temps

sur le torse de Darren.

Chris se laissa tomber aux côtés de Darren et reprit son souffle. Darren se tourna et carressa la joue de Chris avant de l'embrasser pationnement. Ils adoraient répéter la même chorégraphie de leurs langues et pouvaient continuer à s'embrasser comme ça pendant des heures.

Je n'aurais jamais tenu 15 jours sans toi..._dit Darren_

Impensable ! ..._répondit Chris en inscitant Darren à venir sur lui tout en continuant à s'embrasser. _

L'excitation était vite revenue et Darren pénétra Chris à son tour.

Trop épuisés pour se lever, ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Chris se réveilla le premier et il était déjà 16heures.

N'ayant pas de scène à tourner avant 18h, il se leva pour aller faire couler un bain.

Il mit un pied par terre et sentit son portable sous son talon. Il ramassa son téléphone et y lu un sms d'Amber.

"Evite de me rappeler pendant tes ébats ! LOL ! T'inquiète, j'ai raccroché avant d'être choquée...LOL ! Bisous à vous 2 jvous aime. A"

Chris se mit la main devant la bouche et se mit à rigoler, ce qui réveilla Darren.

Pourquoi tu rigoles ?... _demanda Darren_

Mon portable a rappelé Amber automatiquement quand j'ai balancé mon téléphone cette nuit... alors que tu apparaissais en tenue d'Adam devant mon nez..._dit Chris qui remonta sur le lit à 4 pattes pour aller embrasser son chéri._

OH MY GOD ! ...et elle a ...?

Nan elle a raccroché à temps...t'inquiète..._.le coupa Chris _

Ils se mirent à rire et se prirent dans less bras. Ils se serrèrent comme si quelqu'un voulait les séparer et qu'ils résistaient.

J'ai deux scènes à tourner ce soir... tu viens me voir ?..._.demanda Chris_

Je vais pouvoir passer ?..._.répondit Darren _

Je ne te lâcherais pas ! ..._.dit Chris avant de lui déposer un baiser_

Bain ? ..._.demanda Chris_

Bain !..._.répondit Darren _

Ils prirent un bain...plus ou moins coquin... et se préparèrent à aller sur le plateau de tournage.

Arrivés à l'entrée du plateau, Darren serra la main de Chris et baissa la tête devant les vigiles. Ils passèrent sans que Darren ne lève la tête.

Un peu plus loin, Darren stoppa Chris et dit :

Nan jpeux pas...attends moi là 2 minutes.

Mais où tu vas ?..._cria Chris alors que Darren retourna voir les vigiles. _

Chris n'entendait pas ce que Darren disaient en vigiles et le vit revenir vers lui en courant, tout sourire.

T'as été leur dire quoi ?..._demanda Chris_

Oh ! Juste que j'étais fou de toi et que j'allais réellement t'épouser..._répondit Darren avant de prendre la tête de Chris dans ses mains pour l'embrasser._

Chris ! ravi de te voir en avance... Allez hop au maquillage ! ..._.interrompa son coiffeur _

J'arrive ! Oh Kévin ! Darren reste avec moi ok ?..._dit Chris _

Pas de problème ! Les beaux jeunes hommes sont toujours les bienvenus ! ..._.répondit Kévin_

Oui oui bah laisse mon Ranger, j'y tiens trop !..._dit Chris _

Ranger ?..._.demanda Kévin_

Oui...oh laisse tomber...allez on y va ! ..._.dit Chris _

Les semaines passèrent et Darren jonglait entre le studio et le tournage de Chris. Chris venait de temps en temps au studio et le couple s'octroyait un boeuf avec les musiciens de Darren.

Fin Août, le tournage de Chris était fini. Le film était prévu pour Janvier et Darren avait bouclé son album qui devait, lui, sortir en Octobre dans le monde entier.

Ils rentrèrent donc à Los Angeles avec pour but de profiter de la semaine de battement avant la reprise du tournage de Glee pour organiser leur mariage qu'ils célèbreraient à New York lors de la période de Noël.

Après un long et épuisant voyage, ils rentrèrent chez eux... hâte de retrouver leur nid douillet.

Leurs projets n'allaient peut-être pas être ce qu'ils avaient prévu...


	27. Chapter 27

**Note de l'auteur : Merci merci et encore merci pour les reviews qui sont toujours aussi positives**

**Croyez moi, j'ai encore plein d'idées pour les futurs chapitres ! **

**Chapitre contenant du Lemon (je n'avais d'ailleurs pas prévenu lors du chapitre précédent étant donné le suspense de l'accident d'avion ;-) )**

Chapître 27

«Adjugé Vendu ! »

Ils déchargèrent tous les bagages du coffre en mettant tout devant la porte d'entrée. Darren enjamba les valises de Chris pour ouvrir la porte.

Oh merde ! ..._s'exclama Darren_

Quoi ? ..._.demanda Chris derrière lui_

Bah la porte est ouverte !...répondit Darren

Comment ça ?..._demanda Chris_

Bah la porte est ouverte, regarde ! ..._dit Darren en poussant la porte doucement_

T'as oublié de la fermer en partant peut-être ! ..._dit Chris_

Nan impossible je ne pars jamais sans enclencher l'alarme !..._répondit Darren qui commença à paniquer_

Tu commences à me faire flipper là !_...dit Chris_

Darren poussa la porte suivi par Chris qui le tenait par la taille.

OH MON DIEUUUUU... _s'exclama Darren en laissant tomber ses clés avant de porter ses mains devant sa bouche_

Mais qui a fait ça ?..._dit Chris_

Ils ont tout pris !..._dit Darren en balayant la pièce du regard_

Non ! Regardes ! Ils ont laissé ton slip sale ! ..._répondit Chris en rammassant le vêtement du bout des doigts en le secouant devant Darren _

C'est pas drôle Chris ! ..._.répondit Darren qui souriait quand même_

Je sais mais bon relativisons... honnêtement, tes objets de valeurs sont au sous-sol... et ta porte qui mène au sous-sol est blindée non ? ..._demanda Chris_

Le sous-sol ! ...oh my god le sous-sol t'as raison !...faut que j'aille voir !..._.dit Darren qui se précipita devant la porte._

Il poussa la porte mais se rendit compte qu'elle était fermée. Il entra la clé dans la serrure avec une petite apréhension mais tout semblait normal.

Dieu soit loué...tout est nikel ! ..._se dit-il en entrant dans sa pièce secrète._

DARRRENNNNNNNNN Viens voir ! ..._.Cria Chris du premier étage_

Darren rejoignit Chris à l'étage supérieur en montant les marches quatre à quatre.

Chris t'es où ? ..._.demanda Darren_

Aucune réponse. Darren insista :

Chris ? Chéri t'es où ?

Darren entra dans leur chambre et vit le désastre. Le lit était cassé, les armoires par terre, les cadres et autres objets décoratifs en mille morceaux sur le sol firent frissonner Darren.

Il trouva Chris dans la salle de bain, face au grand miroir, immobile.

Bébé pourquoi tu ne répond pas quand je t'ap...

Darren ne finissa pas sa phrase et écarquilla les yeux face au dessin inscrit sur le miroir avec une bombe à peinture noire.

Les enfoirés !..._dit Darren_

Chris fondit en larmes dans les bras de Darren et dit :

Je veux partir d'ici.

Biensûr mon amour... biensûr, c'est évident..._répondit Darren en serrant Chris dans ses bras_

Je ne veux pas aller à l'hôtel ce soir...je vais appeler Ashley parce qu'Amber est à Hawaii cette semaine..._dit Chris_

Bonne idée ! ...je vais appeler la police en attendant..._dit Darren _

Je veux qu'on se trouve un nouvel endroit à nous très vite... et ne garder aucun objet qui a été souillé...mise à part ta pièce secrète..._.dit Chris_

Mon coeur, c'est NOTRE pièce secrète ! Et demain, on ira visiter des maisons et je te promet qu'on trouvera notre bonheur très vite ! ..._ dit Darren le regard profond et brillant face à Chris_

Ils redésendèrent au salon.

Pfff ils ne savent même pas dessiner des sexes correctement..._.dit Chris_

Et ils n'apprécient pas les slips apparemment ..._répondit Darren en reprenant son slip que Chris lui avait brandit sous le nez en arrivant_

Vaut mieux en rire..._.dit Chris_

Vaut mieux oui..._répondit Darren _

Darren appela la police qui ne tarda pas à venir constater les dégats. Vu que Darren était parti depuis un moment, ils ne pouvaient pas estimer la date du délit. Les objets et meubles que Chris et Darren voulaient garder, à savoir principalement, tout ceux de leur pièce secrète furent mit dans un garde meuble dès l'après-midi. Ashley avait accepté d'héberger les jeunes tourteraux pour la nuit.

Ils arrivèrent chez elle dans la soirée, complètement épuisés physiquement par le voyage et psychologiquement par le cambriolage.

Avant de descendre de voiture...

Mon coeur, on ne dit rien pour le mariage hein..._.dit Chris_

Non ! On garde la surprise !... On a les moyens de trouver une maison rapidement... Il le faut de toutes façons ! Qu'on puisse faire une fête pour leur annoncer avant la reprise du tournage la semaine prochaine ! ..._..répondit Darren_

J'ai hâte d'avoir un nouveau chez nous ! ..._dit Chris en souriant à Darren et en lui prenant les mains._

Viens là..._dit Darren en tirant Chris pour l'embrasser _

Bah alors les gars ! J'ai une chambre d'amis pas la peine de faire vos cochonneries dans la voiture ! ..._cria Ashley en frappant à la fenêtre de la voiture _

Chris colla son front sur celui de Darren et se mit à rire avant de se tourner vers Ashley en ouvrant la portière.

Allez viens dans mes bras mon chou ! ..._.dit Ashley en prenant Chris dans ses bras_

Ashley ! C'est bon de te voir !..._dit Chris_

Salut Ashley !..._.dit Darren en arrivant près d'elle_

Darren chéri ! Contente de te voir !..._dit Ashley en le prenant dans ses bras à son tour _

C'est gentil de nous accueillir !..._.dit Darren _

Vous rigolez ? ... c'est un réel plaisir les gars ! allez venez on va boire un coup !._..répondit-elle_

Après avoir passé la soirée à raconter leurs dernières semaines, Chris et Darren allèrent se coucher.

Malgré l'envie l'un de l'autre, ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Darren eut du mal à s'endormir, les images de sa maison dévastée revenaient sans cesse dans son esprit. Il s'endormit au son de la respiration de Chris.

Le lendemain matin, Ashley tapa à la porte en chantant :

Debout les gars réveillez-vous ! Il va falloir en mettre un coup !...

Oh nannnnn pas cette chansonnnn pitiiéééééé..._ cria Chris _

Ashleyyyyy t'es traitre là ! ..._.rajouta Darren _

Allez les gars ! Le petit déjeuner est servi !..._dit Ashley avant de partir_

Cette fille a toujours la pêche ! ..._.dit Darren _

Et un coeur en or ! ..._rajouta Chris avant de smacker Darren _

Ils se levèrent et prirent leur douche ensemble.

J'ai hâte de trouver la maison de nos rêves pour pouvoir baptiser chaque pièce..._dit Chris en carressant les fesses de Darren_

Bon bah on posera les bibelots sur les meubles plus tard alors, ça évitera de les balancer par terre..._répondit Darren _

Alors je veux une piscine aussi ! et un jacuzzi !...non 2 ! un extérieur et un intérieur ! .._..dit Chris _

Ca va t'es pas trop exigent ! ..._.répondit Darren en rigolant _

Mon dieu j'allais oublié le principal !..._.dit Chris en se tapant la tête de la paume de sa main, d'un air sérieux _

Quoi ?..._demanda Darren _

Un chat ! ..._.répondit Chris_

Ouh là ! ..._répondit Darren en tendant la pomme de douche vers le visage de Chris _

Mais heuuuuu..._ râla Chris qui se mit à chatouiller les hanches de Darren _

Ils éclatèrent de rire et sortirent en s'apercevant qu'ils avaient un peu innonder la salle de bain avec leurs conneries.

Ca va sécher ..._.dit Chris_

Oh bah oui, d'ici 3 ou 4 jours...tiens ! Toi qui voulait une piscine ! Là t'as plus qu'à enfiler ton maillot !..._.dit Darren _

Nan tout nu c'est mieux ! ..._.répondit Chris_

T'as vraiment réponse à tout toi hein ! ..._..dit Darren_

Bah hey ! C'est bien pour ça que tu m'aimes non ?..._.répondit Chris_

Darren donna un coup de serviette sur les fesses de Chris qui courra dans la chambre.

Habilles toi vite ! Tu m'excites quand tu cours tout nu comme ça ! ... _cria Darren_

Ohhhh bah je veux un jardin sans vis à vis aussi ! pour pouvoir faire mon footing tous les matins...touuuut nuuuuuu..._.répondit Chris _

Approuvé !..._répondit Darren qui le rejoignit dans la chambre._

Après avoir pris leur petit déjeuner avec Ashley, ils partirent faire plusieurs agences immobilières. Les visites s'enchainèrent toute la matinée et une bonne partie de l'après-midi.

Désespérés de ne trouver LA maison de leurs rêves, ils partirent voir la dernière sans trop d'espoirs.

Arrivés devant l'entrée, l'agent immobilier ouvrit le portail avec une télécommande et Chris et Darren restèrent bouches bées.

Une grande allée d'une centaine de mètres bordée d'arbustes parfaitement cisaillés, amenait à une superbe villa principalement aménagée de grandes baies vitrées.

Chris et Darren visitèrent l'intérieur et furent totalement sous le charme. Il y avait 3 chambres avec salles de bain privatives, un grand salon accolé à une salle à manger avec la cuisine en retrait.

Ils furent totalement conquis quand ils virent le sous-sol. Une immense pièce qui pouvait servir comme "pièce secrète" comme ils aimaient appeler leur pièce intime dans leur ancienne maison, avec au fond, une baie vitrée étanche qui donnait vue sur le fond de la piscine extérieure.

Wait wait !... c'est la piscine de l'autre côté là ?..._demanda Chris_

Oui tout à fait, piscine extérieure chauffée avec système électrique de recouvrement pour se baigner même les jours de pluie ! ..._.dit l'agent_

C'est énooorme ! ..._dit Darren _

Par contre il faudra juste repeindre ici parce que la couleur rouge c'est assez agressif je trouve..._dit Chris_

Ouais... bon c'est rien ça par rapport à l'ensemble de la villa..._.répondit Darren _

Et cette porte mène où ?.._..demanda Chris_

Ici c'est une pièce supplémentaire que l'ancien propriétaire a fait faire récemment, il y a un jacuzzi et un sauna..._.répondit l'agent_

Oh mon dieu ! c'est trop beau..._dit Chris_

On achète ! ..._dit Darren _

On peut enménager quand ? ..._demanda Chris _

On peut aller signer les papiers maintenant, j'appelle le propriétaire et il peut vous remettre les clés dès demain matin !.._.répondit l'agent _

Vendu ! ..._.dirent Chris et Darren en choeur_

Les jeunes fiancés repartirent à l'agence tout excités et signèrent les papiers. Leur situation financière étant plus que correcte, la transaction fut très rapide.

Ils retournèrent chez Ashley pour lui annoncer la nouvelle et lui demander de ne rien dire aux autres, car ils voulaient les prévenir eux-même.

Le lendemain, alors qu'ils avaient à peine dormi, ils récupérèrent les clés de leur villa et firent livrer tous leurs biens qu'ils avaient stockés dans la matinée.

Ils décidèrent de ne pas perdre de temps et d'aller acheter tous les meubles manquants chez SEARS* qu'ils livreraient dans la soirée.

En sortant du magasin...

Si on enchainait en achetant de la peinture pour notre pièce ?..._demanda Chris_

Ouais ok ! Tiens on a qu'à aller à TheKing Merlin** ! C'est le magasin des tops bricolos ! ..._.dit Darren _

Si on trouve pas, on pourra aller Chez Casto !._...répondit Chris_

Parce que "Chez Casto ya tout c'qu'il faut"..._dirent-ils en choeur avant d'éclater de rire _

Ils allèrent donc acheter des pots de peintures, des pinceaux, des rouleaux et des bâches pour protéger le sol..et rentrèrent dans leur nouveau nid d'amour.

La soirée était déjà bien avancée quand les derniers meubles furent installés dans toutes les pièces. Il manquait encore la déco mais ils avaient décider de voir ça dans la semaine.

L'excitation de leur nouveau chez eux surmontait la fatigue et ils décidèrent de commencer à repeindre les murs du sous-sol.

Après avoir tout installé...

Bon, je fais ce mur et toi celui là ok ?..._demanda Darren_

Okay ! Commence ! je vais me changer avant ! ..._dit Chris _

Ca marche ! ..._dit Darren _

Oh ! Et Hey mon coeur ? ..._ dit Chris en montant les quelques marches_

Oui ?..._demanda Darren_

N'oublie pas de dégager les angles en premier hein ?..._..dit Chris _

Toi tu regardes trop la télé ! ..._.dit Darren en rigolant _

Hummmmmmmm..._répondit Chris en tirant la langue_

Après avoir enfilé une salopette, Chris réapparut dans la pièce

Wow ! mais t'as fait vite dis donc !..._..dit Chris_

Bah ça fait juste ¾ d'heure que t'es parti te changer quand même ! ..._.dit Darren_

Ouais je sais mais je savais pas si je devais mettre un t-shirt en dessous ou pas... et puis comme il fait chaud... j'ai décidé que non..._répondit Chris _

Trop sex ! ..._dit Darren en se passant la langue sur les lèvres_

Chris embrassa son homme en se collant à lui en lui pinçant une fesse avant de la lui claquer en disant :

Allez hop au boulot !

2 heureS plus tard, Ils avaient enfin fini. Ils se mirent au milieu de la pièce et admirèrent leur travail, chacun avec un rouleau dans les mains.

C'est quand même mieux violet !..._dit Chris_

Ouais ! ya pas photo !..._..répondit Darren _

Chris se mit face à Darren et lui mis un coup de rouleau sur le nez. Darren fit de même sur le nez de Chris avant de l'embrasser. Ils lachèrent leurs rouleaux et s'embrassèrent passionnement..

T'as chaud hein ? ..._.demanda Chris qui avait une main dans le cou de Darren et l'autre sur son sexe à travers le pantalon_

Tu me rend fou dans ta salopette.._..dit Darren _

Je pense qu'on devrait baptiser cette pièce..._.dit Chris _

J'attends que ça..._répondit Darren avant d'embrasser Chris en faisant glisser les bretelles de la salopette sur les épaules de Chris._

Chris leva les bras de Darren pour lui ôter son t-shirt blanc moulant trempé de sueur en décollant ses lèvres des siennes juste le temps de faire passer le morceau de tissus.

Chris embrassa le torse de Darren en descendant doucement. Il baissa le pantalon et le boxer de Darren don't l'intimité se dressa instantanément devant la bouche de Chris qui ne se fit pas prier pour la prendre à pleine bouche. Darren gémit de plus en plus fort.

Chris se déshabilla entièrement et tourna Darren qui mit ses mains contre le mur afin que Chris puisse le pénetrer. Chris prépara Darren en introduisant un doigt après l'autre dans les profondeurs de Darren jusqu'à lui en insérer 3.

Maintenant !..._dit Darren_

A tes ordres mon amour ! ..._.répondit Chris _

Chris retira ses doigts et enfonça son sexe en Darren après avoir enfilé un préservatif, qu'il avait sur lui quoiqu'il portait. Darren, la tête baissée et les yeux fermés, accompagnait les gémissements de Chris et se branlait lui mê alla de plus en vite et se libéra en même temps que Darren.

Darren ouvrit les yeux.

OH MERDE NON !

_SEARS* : Très grande chaine de Magasin style IKEA / DARTY aux USA_

_The King Merlin ** : Magasin de mon imagination, traduction de LEROY MERLIN lol_


	28. Chapter 28

**Note de l'auteur : Je suis super touchée de tout vos avis positifs à ma fiction ! Merci infiniement !**

**Au plaisir de lire d'autres reviews, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! **

Chapître 28

«Chaud et froid»

Quoi ? ..._.fit Chris qui remonta sa salopette_

Bah regarde ! J'en ai partout ! ..._répondit Darren en se retournant plein de peiture violette sur les mains, les cheveux et...le sexe _

Oh my dear god ! ..._répondit Chris avant d'éclater de rire _

Chris enchaina difficilement tellement il rigolait :

On ...on...on dir...on dirait...T...Tinky Winky des Teletubbies !

Oh la vache Chris ! T'y vas pas de mains mortes ! Tout mais pas ça pitié !_...répondit Darren en se regardant en rigolant_

Ah oui mais là...excuses moi mais c'est trop drôle ! ..._.dit Chris_

Tu vas voir toi ! jvais te montrer ce que peut faire un télétubbies !..._.dit Darren en s'approchant de Chris. _

Ouh la ! non non non tu ne m'auras pas !..._répondit Chris qui se précipita dans les escaliers _

T'as intérêt à courrir vite jte l'dis !..._répondit Darren qui ramassa ses vêtements avant de poursuivre Chris_

Chris était déjà sous la douche quand Darren le rejoignit.

Hummm très beau zizi violet ! ..._dit Chris_

Ouais bah en attendant va falloir repeindre ! ..._répondit Darren _

Bah disons qu'il y a maintenant plus de peinture sur toi que sur le mur ! Je te rappelle que c'est passé la Coachella ! ..._.dit Chris_

Ah ...ah...ah...Je suis bon pour avoir cette étiquette à vie...jle sens..._.répondit Darren qui luttait pour faire partir la peinture de son sexe. _

Meuuuh non meuh non meuh non !...quelle idée...voyons ! est-ce mon genre ?..._demanda Chris_

Un peu oui..._répondit Darren en fixant Chris dans les yeux le sourire aux lèvres_

Promis je ne dirais rien si...répondit Chris

J'hallucine ! Du chantage !...tu me fais du chantage à moi...ton futur mari...! ... _s'exclama Darren amusé_

Bon... ok...et que dois-je faire pour garder ton silence mon cher et tendre futur époux ?..._demanda Darren_

Ohhhh qu'est-ce que j'aime entendre ça...alors...je ne dirais rien si...j'ai un chat ! ..._répondit Chris_

T'es sérieux là ? ...demanda Darren

Oui ! très ! je veux un chat...allezzzzz Darren...bébé...ptit chou...ptit coeur...s'il te plaiiiiiiit..._dit Chris en faisant la moue et des yeux suppliants à Darren _

Mais il va se perdre ici !..._dit Darren_

Bah on lui mettra un collier à clochettes autour du cou..._.répondit Chris_

C'est bien ce que je disais ! t'as toujours réponse à tout !..._dit Darren_

T'façons, t'as pas le choix sinon je raconte l'histoire de ton penis violet à tout le monde !.._..dit Chris_

Hummm...ouais et tu vas leur décrire la situation dans laquelle on était pour que j'en ressorte comme ça ?..._demanda Darren _

Arrrrf ! 1 point pour toi !..._.répondit Chris_

Non ? sérieux ? j'ai réussi à te clouer le bec !...jme félicites !..._dit Darren qui se frottait encore et encore_

Ohh ! je n'en ai pas finit avec toi !...je trouverais bien un autre compromis pour l'avoir mon chat ! ..._répondit Chris avant d'embrasser Darren à pleine bouche_

Bon il se fait tard pour aller réparer nos bêtises non ?..._demanda Darren _

J'ai une idée !..._dit Chris_

Ah oui ? ..._répondit Darren_

On a qu'à mettre un immense cadre sur la partie de tes empreintes de mains comme ça ni vu ni connu !..._dit Chris fier de son idée_

Okay, mais un cadre de quoi ? ..._..demanda Darren _

Bah on a qu'à faire un agrandissement de ton zizi violet, ça ira très bien avec la déco..._répondit Chris en sortant de la douche _

Tu vas voir où jvais le mettre mon zizi violet !..._cria Darren en rigolant alors que Chris se sécha dans la chambre._

Je n'attends que ça !..._.répondit Chris _

Tu l'auras voulu !..._dit Darren en sortant à son tour de la douche_

Darren entoura sa taille d'une serviette et rejoignit Chris qui était allongé en boxer sur le lit, le dos appuyé sur la tête de lit, les jambes croisés.

Alors ? T'as réussi à tout retirer ?..._.demanda Chris_

Bah jme suis tellement frotté que je me suis excité moi même !..._.répondit Darren_

Et tu ne m'as même pas appelé ?..._.dit Chris_

Nan mais je plaisante hein ! Je me suis contenu pour inaugurer notre nouveau lit..._dit Darren en retirant sa serviette tout en grimpant sur le lit afin d'embrasser Chris _

Montre moi ça..._dit Chris en poussant Darren sur le dos _

Hummm tout beau tout propre..._.ajouta Chris_

Ouep..mais là, c'est à moi de passer à table ! j'ai très très faim de toi..._.dit Darren_

En même temps on a pas manger..._répondit Chris_

Raison de plus..._dit Darren_

Darren prit les rennes et mangea Chris comme il savait si bien le faire.

Ils reprirent une douche rapidement et descendirent à la cuisine.

Chris ouvrit le réfrigérateur et dit :

Bon, que veux-tu manger ? ...Glaçons ou glace pilée ?

Tu rigoles mais je suis sûr qu'il n'y en a même pas !..._.répondit Darren en rigolant_

Bah attends je vais essayer..._..répondit Chris_

Chris prit un verre et le mis sous le distributeur de Glaç appuya sur le bouton.

Oh bah on va se régaler ! .._...dit Chris_

Pourquoi ?...répondit Darren, qui lui, examina les fonctions de leur nouveau four

Bah on a le droit à 1 glaçon chacun !..._répondit Chris_

Ouais bah j'vais me faire un ptit plaisir...je vais rajouter de l'eau dedans même si je préfère sucer les choses chaudes..._.dit Darren _

Bon, on va commander...tu veux quoi ? ...Chinois ou ...

Chez toi !..._.cria Darren_

Ouh ! Elle était facile celle là ! ...bon alors tu veux quoi ?..._.demanda Chris dont le ventre faisait des bruits bizarres_

Allez Pizzas ! ._..dit Darren_

Okay c'est partiiiii...j'appelle .._..répondit Chris_

Pendant que Chris appelait le livreur de pizza, Darren alluma la télé. Il régla les chaines et Chris revint.

C'est bon, il arrive dans 1/2heure !..._.dit Chris_

Ok... j'essaye de régler les chaines ! mais ça prend un temps fou !..._.dit Darren_

Dis moi mon coeur, après être allés faire des courses à Crossroad Market*, j'aimerai bien qu'on aille voir un organisateur de mariage... _dit Chris avec son sourire charmeur_

Figure toi que j'y pensais aussi ! Il faut qu'on prévienne les autres pour la fête Samedi aussi !..._répondit Darren alors qu'il s'acharnait sur sa télécommande._

Génial !..._répondit Chris en applaudissant_

Darren arriva enfin à mettre une chaine :

Oh mon dieu ! Noooonnnn... _dit Darren_

Excellent !...j'en peux plus change !..._dit Chris en éclatant de rire au fond du canapé._

Nan mais c'est fait exprès c'est pas possible !... dit Darren qui rigolait en voyant Chris mort de rire

J'avais pas tord quand je disais que tu lui ressemblais !..._..pouffa Chris _

Mais t'as finit oui ?..._..répondit Darren en lui balançant un coussin_

Nan mais là j'vais avoir du mal à m'en remettre sérieux ...parmi les centaines de chaines télés qu'on a...il a fallu que tu tombes sur...sur...J'arrive plus à respirer...sur...sur...les Teletubbies !..._dit Chris qui repartit dans un fou rire._

Mais arrêteeeeeuuuuuuuh ! ..._dit Darren qui se jeta sur Chris pour le chatouiller _

Alors qu'ils étaient en train de se chatouiller et de se chamailler sur le canapé entre des dizaines de bisous, quelqu'un frappa à la baie vitrée.

Oh merde le livreur ! ..._.dit Chris qui se leva à moitié nu pour ouvrir la porte._

Darren se rassit au fond du canapé et s'énerva sur la télécommande qui ne voulait pas changer de chaine.

Chris ouvrit la porte vitrée.

Bonsoiiiiiir... Voici les 2 pizzas que vous avez commandé ... _dit le livreur_

Ah super merci ! ..._dit Chris en prenant les pizzas_

Ca fera 36 dollars s'il vous plait !..._demanda le livreur_

Ok bougez pas je vais chercher ça ! ..._dit Chris qui alla chercher l'argent en regardant l'intérieur des boîtes à pizzas_

Salut !_ ...dit le livreur en s'adressant à Darren_

Hein ?...c'est à moi que vous parlez ?..._.demanda Darren qui se retourna _

Oui Oui._...répondit le livreur qui s'approcha du canapé_

Salut.._..répondit Darren en se reconcentrant sur sa télécommande_

Belle télé.._...dit le livreur_

Ouais...mais quel bordel pour la régler..._.dit Darren_

Je peux vous aider si vous voulez..._..répondit le livreur en s'asseyant à côté de Darren avec un grand sourire_

Non, il sait très bien se débrouiller tout seul ! _...intervient Chris en lui tendant 40 dollars_

Oh ! Vous êtes son._...dit le livreur en se levant et en prenant les 40 dollars_

Mec ! Oui ! ..._le coupa Chris _

Chris accompagna le livreur vers la sortie.

Hop hop vous n'oubliez rien ?..._.dit Chris au livreur qui partait_

Heuuuuu..._.répondit le livreur_

La monnaie !..._.dit Chris_

Oh ! Heu je croyais que..._.dit le livreur en se tatant les poches_

Bah vous avez mal cru ! ... On ne drague pas mon homme sous mon toit !...merci et bonne nuit !..._.dit Chris avant de fermer la porte derrière lui_

T'abuses ! ..._dit Darren en rigolant_

Quoi ? ...Ne me dis pas qu'il te plaisait ? ..._.demanda Chris_

Oh si beaucoup ! Il sentait trop bon la pizza j'avais envie de le manger !..._répondit Darren en rigolant_

Chris regarda Darren bizarrement en soulevant un sourcil, mais voyant Darren rigoler, dit :

Je peux mettre la pizza sur moi et me faire déguster

Hummm nan, on va la manger comme ça... par contre en dessert je mangerais bien une glace 2 boules..._dit Darren_

On a pas de glace..._ dit Chris_

Nan mais ya de la chantilly..._dit Darren en regardant vers la cuisine._. avant d'ajouter :

Et une grosse banane ..._en portant ses yeux vers le sexe de Chris_

Okayyyyy bon on va manger tout de suite parce que froid c'est pas terrible..._dit Chris en posant les pizzas sur la table de basse avant de s'asseoir à côté de Darren en croisant les jambes_

Ca se réchauffe ! ...dit Darren avant de sauter sur Chris

Darren s'allongea sur Chris et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

C'est quoi ce bruit ?..._demanda Darren après avoir décoller ses lèvres de celles de Chris_

Mon estomac qui crie famine ! ..._dit Chris en tirant la langue_

Ok ok on mange et jte prend comme dessert après..._dit Darren _

Tu me rends dingue !..._dit Chris en se relevant avant de manger_

Après avoir mangé les 2 pizzas...

J'en peux plus..._dit Chris en s'affalant dans le canapé_

Idem...jpeux plus rien manger

On se garde le dessert pour demain ?..._demanda Chris_

Ca marche... on achètera des suppléments comme ça..._répondit Darren en se levant avant de tirer Chris par le bras_

Même si le parfum que je préfère, c'est...toi !... _dit Darren en enlaçant Chris _

Chris et Darren montèrent dans leur chambre et s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le lendemain midi, le téléphone sonna. Chris n'entendit rien du fait qu'il avait dû mettre des boules quies à cause des ronflements inhabituels de Darren. Ce dernier ouvrit difficilement les yeux et chercha le combiné du regard. La sonnerie venait d'en face sur une petite table. Darren se leva, regarda le téléphone sonner et se dit :

C'est quoi ce truc ?

Il retira l'appareil noir de son socle et le porta à son oreille.

Allo ?..._..dit-il_

Il n'avait pas décroché à temps et n'eut donc pas d'interlocuteur. Darren retourna sur le lit et embrassa Chris au creu de son cou pour le réveiller.

Ce dernier se retourna et ouvrit les yeux en accompagnant son geste d'un beau sourire.

Darren lui répondit en souriant et en lui brandissant le combiné devant le nez.

Ah il fonctionne ! ..._..demanda Chris en retirant ses boules quies_

Oui il fonctionne ! Il a même sonné ! Mais j'ai eu du mal à reconnaitre un téléphone sur cet objet ressemblant étrangement à un gode !..._dit Darren en ré-examinant l'objet._

Ouais je l'ai trouvé sur ebay il y a longtemps et je ne m'en était jamais servi ! ..._répondit Chris_

En tant que téléphone ou gode ? ..._demanda Darren_

Idiot ! ..._répondit Chris en faisait tomber Darren sur le dos afin de l'embrasser_

Après s'être câlinés comme il se doit et pris leur douche, Ils partirent dans le centre de Los Angeles afin de se renseigner auprès d'un Wedding Planner** . Ils feraient leurs courses en dernier car Chris était très exigeant quant au respect de la chaine du froid, et vu la chaleur extérieure, il aurait été imprudent de laisser les denrées dans la voiture toute l'après-midi. Ils entrèrent dans une boutique spécialisée main dans la main.

Bonjour Bonjour messieurs...dit une jeune fille avant d'ajouter

Oh mon dieu ! Kurt et Blaine !

Heuuu non... Chris Colfer et Darren Criss..._reprit Chris_

Oh mon dieu ! ...continua la jeune fille qui resta bouche bée devant eux

Darren regarda Chris et Darren compris directement la pensée de Chris.

Bon bah...on repassera hein..._dit Darren avant de partir assez rapidement_

Et bien ça promet ! ..._ajouta Darren une foie sorti_

Sinon, je mets une perruque blonde et une robe...on passera peut-être inaperçu..._dit Chris en rigolant_

Quelle horreur ! nan ! T'es tellement sexy en costume..._dit Darren _

Tiens ! On essaye là ? ..._demanda Chris devant une nouvelle boutique_

C'est parti ! ..._en espérant que ce soit pas le même périple que les agences immobilières_

Ils entrèrent et furent accueilli par un homme d'une quarantaine d'année.

Bonjour messieurs, bienvenue, en quoi puis-je vous aider ?...demanda l'homme

Alors voilà, nous projetons de nous marier en la période de Noël à New York et ayant l'un comme l'autre un emploi du temps surchargé, on cherche un wedding planner pour tout organiser pour que cette journée reste la plus belle de notre vie..._dit Darren avant de regarder Chris dans les yeux_

Oh ! C'est super ça ! Ça nous laisse pas beaucoup de temps mais installons nous et discutons de tout ce qu'on peut faire pour que ce soit parfait !._...dit l'homme_

_Vous croyez qu'on aura le temps de tout faire ?...demanda Chris_

On est là pour ça ! Vous savez, une fois on a réussi à organiser un mariage parfait en 4 jours !_ ...répondit l'homme_

Chris et Darren expliquèrent tout ce qu'ils voulaient et ayant un budget plus que considérable, ils prévoyaient de faire la cérémonie au coeur de Central Park sous une tonnelle chauffée. En feuilletant des catalogues, ils craquèrent sur un hôtel pour la réception. Ils prévoyaient environ 500 invités et prirent rendez vous avec un traiteur et un pâtissier pour décider du menu et du gâteau.

Les amoureux avaient également décidé de choisir leur costume chacun de leur côté pour faire la surprise à l'autre le jour J.

Après 2 heures de recherches, de discution et d'organisation. Chris et Darren sortirent enchantés de leur visite dans cette boutique_._

Ils allèrent faire leurs courses à Crossroad Market et remplirent leur caddie à ras bord.

De retour chez eux, ils rangèrent leurs courses. Darren sortit tout des sacs.

Bananes, cerises, glace...je ne t'ai pas vu mettre tout ça dans le caddie ? ..._demanda Darren_

Chris lui répondit en lui faisant un grand sourire et en se léchant les lèvres en prenant la bombe chantilly dans les mains.

Dessert ce soir !..._dit Chris_

Hummmm j'en salive d'avance..._dit Darren en se passant le bras sur le front _

Je voulais faire une partie de boules aussi..._dit Chris _

Je n'ai pas compris le sens de ta phrase là_...dit Darren_

Ce sens là_...dit Chris en étant face à Darren, lui mettant la main sur son sexe à travers le pantalon_

C'est bien ce qui me semblait !_ ...répondit Darren_

Dis moi, mon coeur...tu tires ou tu pointes ?._...demanda Chris_

Bah comme tu peux le constater... là, je pointes._...dit Darren en embrassant Chris_

Hummm je crois qu'on ne va pas se faire un dessert mais un goûter._...dit Chris_

J'approuve ...tiens, avale le cochonet !._...dit Darren en mettant un grain de raisin dans la bouche de Chris_

_Chris et Darren s'embrassèrent passionement avant d'entamer une chorégraphie parfaite de leurs langues. _

Je ferais bien valdinguer les sacs de courses de la table pour te prendre là, tout de suite... mais j'ai pas envie de ressortir faire les courses_...dit Chris qui prit le soin de retirer les sacs de la table pour les mettre par terre._

Piouuuuf, tu m'excites trop là._... dit Darren qui commença à se déshabiller_

Chris eut à peine mis le dernier sac par terre que Darren se jeta sur lui... Il allongea Chris sur la table, et se mit à califourchon sur lui.

Darren arracha la ceinture du jean de Chris et lui ouvrit le pantalon en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

Ils firent l'amour assez bestialement et finirent leurs ébats dans le canapé.

J'ai jamais été aussi affamé au goûter moi..._dit Darren_

Et encore, t'as pas encore dégusté ma specialité en dessert_...dit Chris_

Un pique nique dans notre jardin, ça te dit pour ce soir ?_...demanda Darren_

Bonne idée ! Jvais envoyer un mail aux autres pour Samedi ! Tu finis de ranger les courses ?_...demanda Chris qui parti les fesses à l'air _

Tu t'en sors toujours bien toi !._...répondit Darren qui se leva à son tour pour enfiler son boxer_

Toujours !._...répondit Chris avant de quitter la pièce en souriant_

Chris alla dans le bureau et s'installa devant l'ordinateur.

Il ouvrit sa boite mail et cria :

DARRENNNNNNNNN ! Viens làààà ! TOUT DE SUIIIIITE !

_Crossroad Market* : Mon équivalent Carrefour Market (inventé par moi)_

_Wedding Planner : Organisateur de Mariages_


	29. Chapter 29

**Note de l'auteur : Quand j'ai vu que Tinky Winky avait eu un énorme impact sur vous... (Mélanie, Aurore...lol) ça m'a fait super plaisir ! **

**Un mini lemon est présent dans ce chapitre...**

Chapître 29

«Premières fois»

Darren courra rejoindre Chris.

Qu'est-ce que t'as à hurler comme ça ? ...T'as vu une photo de ton acteur préféré à poil ou quoi ? ..._demanda Darren en rigolant_

Pas besoin de photo, je l'ai en chair et en os ! ..._répondit Chris à Darren qui lui fit un sourire charmé._

Chris ajouta :

Nan mais viens voir ce que j'ai reçu...

Darren se mit derrière Chris et se pencha vers l'écran pour lire le mail que Chris venait d'ouvrir.

Oh mon dieu ! ..._ s'exclama Darren_

Tentant non ?..._demanda Chris en tournant la tête pour regarder Darren qui continua à fixer l'écran_

Hein ?...ne me dis pas que tu veux aller là ?..._.demanda Darren _

Pourquoi ? Attends regardes on a deux invitations ! .._..dit Chris _

Attends, laisse moi lire..._.dit Darren en continuant à lire le mail à voix haute :_

"Le Babylone vous invite à l'élection des plus beaux abdos mercredi soir à partir de 23h"

Ouaiiiis allez viens on y vaaaaaaa !..._.dit Chris en suppliant Darren _

Mais mon coeur on a jamais été dans une boîte gay ! ..._. dit Darren _

Bah raison de plus pour y aller ! J'ai envie de me défouler..._.dit Chris en se levant pour se mettre face à Darren _

Pffff...tu y tiens vraiment ? ..._demanda Darren _

Chris répondit oui de la tête en se pinçant la lèvre inférieure. Il savait que Darren ne lui refusait jamais rien quand il lui faisait sa moue terriblement craquante.

T'es le meilleur mariiiiiiii du monde !..._dit Chris en embrassant Darren violemment_

Futur mari ! je suis le meilleeur fiancé du monde !..._répondit Darren en rapprochant Chris vers lui pour lui sourire yeux dans les yeux._

Il y a quand même un sérieux problème !..._dit Chris_

Quoi ?..._.demanda Darren _

Je ne sais pas du tout ce que je vais mettre !..._.dit Chris en se tenant le menton pour réfléchir _

Oh pour ça je te fais confiance ! ...par contre, n'oublie pas d'envoyer les invitations pour Samedi ! ..._dit Darren _

Oui oui ! Après je préparerais notre petit pique nique !..._dit Chris en s'assya de nouveau devant l'ordinateur._

Chris envoya un mail à tous leurs amis et famille pour la fête qu'ils avaient prévu pour Samedi afin d'annoncer leur mariage pour la fin de l'année.

Darren parti enfiler son maillot pour aller nager dans leur piscine qu'ils n'avaient pas encore eu l'occasion d'inaugurer. Chris rejoignit Darren...

Puis-je rejoindre mon petit dauphin ? ..._demanda Chris à Darren qui s'éclatait tout seul avec une frite en mousse_

Viens mon amour ! Elle est trop bonne ! ..._répondit Darren _

Darren arriva derrière Chris alors que ce dernier descendit doucement les marches pour entrer dans l'eau.

Darren attrappa la taille de Chris et le fit plonger sur lui.

Mes cheveuuuuuuux.._dit Chris_

Je fais ce que je veux...avec tes cheveuuux... _chanta Darren _

C'est une de tes nouvelles chansons ? ..._demanda Chris en se moquant de lui_

Ca pourrait ! Je suis sur que ça fairait un carton ! ..._répondit Darren _

Allez on fait la course !..._dit Chris en nageant vers l'autre bout de la pisine_

Heyyyy tu triches !..._répondit Darren qui se mit à nager_

Gagnééééééééé..._.dit Chris arrivé au bout_

Mouais... mais t'es parti en avance !..._.rigola Darren _

Ouais j'avoue ! Mais j'ai le droit à une récompense... _dit Chris en entourant ses bras autour du cou de Darren _

Et tu veux quoi comme récompense ? ..._.demanda Darren _

Laisse moi réfléchir ..._.répondit Chris en levant les yeux au ciel_

Chris n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir longtemps car Darren plongea pour retirer le maillot de son homme qu'il brandissait à la surface en rigolant.

Nannnn mon maillot !..._.dit Chris en essayant d'attraper le bout de tissu_

Viens le chercher !..._.dit Darren qui sortit de la piscine toujours en brandissant le maillot_

Mais je suis tout nu !..._.répondit Chris qui sortit à son tour _

Justement ! T'es super sexy et très excitant comme ça..._répondit Darren _

Chris courut nu après Darren qui prit un peut d'avance.

Darrennnnnnnnn attend moi ! Elle me fait mal à balloter comme ça ! ..._cria Chris_

Darren fit le tour de la maison et re retrouva de nouveau près de la piscine. Il s'empara d'un pistolet à eau qui faisait parti des accessoires de piscine dans une grande caisse et attendit Chris qui arriva essouflé, tenant son sexe dans une main.

J'en peux plus..._.dit Chris en reprenant son souffle_

Darren arrosa instantanément Chris qui ferma ses yeux et qui mit ses mains sur sa taille avec un air blasé.

Darren était mort de rire et Chris recracha l'eau qu'il reçu dans la bouche.

Chris se mit à rire et dit :

Jvenais de sécher en courant !

T'es encore plus bandant tout mouillé tu sais..._.dit Darren en posant le pistolet et en s'approchant de Chris doucement _

Chris ne dit rien et se contenta de sourire en relevant un sourcil, fier du compliment qu'il venait de recevoir.

Darren prit Chris par la taille et l'embrassa dans le cou. Ce dernier baissa la tête en arrière et mis une main dans la chevelure de Darren, l'autre sur ses fesses. Darren se baissa en embrassant le torse de Chris sans oublier de mordiller chaque téton qui commençait à durcir au contact de la langue de Darren.

Chris en eut la chair de poule et sortit un son de plaisir.

Darren ne tarda pas à se mettre à genoux et se mit à sucer le sexe de Chris qui était bien au garde à vous.

Chris fit des vas et viens dans la bouche de Darren qui se masturbait en même temps tant l'excitation envahissait son propre corps.

Chris se libéra le premier sur le visage de son amant suivit de Darren qui éjacula dans sa main.

Ils s'allongèrent sur les chaises longues pour reprendre leurs esprits sans rien dire, se regardant en souriant, main dans la main.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure...

Je vais rentrer, j'ai le kiki qui brule au soleil là..._dit Chris_

Je te suis ! En plus j'ai faim !..._.répondit Darren _

Tout est prêt ! On se douche et on s'installe sous cet arbre là bas ok ? ..._demanda Chris_

J'ai hâte de goûter ce que tu nous as préparé ..._.dit Darren en se levant_

Oh ! Au fait ! tiens je te le rend !..._.ajouta Darren en lançant le maillot à Chris _

Oh bah merci c'est bien aimable..._répondit Chris_

Mais jme répète, je te préfère sans..._répondit Darren en donnant une petite claque sur la fesse de Chris_

Je sais ! je suis irresistible ! et je t'aimmmme..._répondit Chris en prenant Darren par le cou pour lui faire un gros bisou sur la joue_

Ils prirent leur douche et se préparèrent déjà pour la soirée boîte. Darren était déjà prêt quand Chris chercha encore dans son armoire.

Pas trop sexy non plus hein..._dit Darren_

Mais je suis toujours sexy !..._.répondit Chris _

Tu es "toujours" sexy c'est vrai !..._dit Darren en insistant sur le "toujours"_

Et si je mettais ça ?..._.demanda Chris à Darren en lui montrant un t-shirt rouge limite aveuglant _

Ah bah tiens ! A défaut que je sois un télétubbies tu peux facilement en représenter un avec ce t-shirt !..._dit Darren en rigolant _

Ok, nan mauvaise idée..._ répondit Chris en jetant le t-shirt sut le lit_

Après avoir sorti des dizaines de t-shirts, Chris prit une chemise noire toute simple.

Et bah voilà ! C'est parfait ça ! ..._.dit Chris en enfilant la chemine_

J'adore ! t'es trop beau mon amour !..._dit Darren _

Tu pourras m'aider à ranger mes t-shirts ?..._demanda Chris _

T'as qu'à les mettre sur des ceintres, ça ira plus vite !.._..dit Darren en sortant de la pièce pour éviter la corvée du pliage de vêtements_

Je vais voir si les gens ont répondu pour samedi !..._cria Darren _

Ok j'arrive ! ..._répondit Chris _

Chris rejoignit Darren qui nota les premières réponses positives des invités.

Alors ?_...demanda Chris_

A croire que les gens n'attendaient que ça de faire la fête ! Ils ont déjà presque tous répondu ! ..._dit Darren _

Wouaww énorme ! J'ai hâte de leur annoncer la nouvelle !..._.dit Chris _

A qui le dis-tu ! ...Allez, on va le manger ce panier repas ?..._.demanda Darren _

A taaaabllle ! enfin, plutôt Au sooooool ! ..._.cria Chris _

Chris, chéri ?..._demanda Darren _

Oui ? ..._répondit Chris en se retournant _

Tu es splendide !..._.dit Darren _

Je te retourne le compliment amour de ma vie !..._.répondit Chris en lançant un bisou virtuel à Darren_

Chris et Darren allèrent au fond de leur propriété, et Chris déplia la grande nappe rouge et blanche à carreaux sur l'herbe sous un arbre.

Assieds toi et laisse moi tout préparer ..._..dit Chris_

A tes ordres !..._répondit Darren qui s'assied en tailleur sur la nappe _

Chris installa plein de bougies autour de la nappe et sorti tout ce qu'il avait préparé. Beaucoup était tout de même des plats déjà préparés.

Tu as vraiment tout prévu dans les règles de l'art !..._dit Darren avec un large sourire_

J'aime ça..._répondit Chris en rendant le sourire à son chéri_

J'aime ça aussi et j'aime toi encore plus..._dit Darren _

J'aime toi aussi très fort..._répondit Chris en se baissant pour embrasser Darren _

Après avoir tout installé, Chris s'installa à côté de Darren.

Même les bougies !..._dit Darren_

Bah oui parce que le soleil va bientôt se coucher là..._répondit Chris_

J'adore tellement ton romantisme..._..dit Darren_

Tiens goûte ça !..._.dit Chris en lui tendant un bout de pain avec du fromage_

Hummm c'est super bon c'est quoi ?..._demanda Darren _

Chris fouilla dans le panier et y sorti une boîte ovale bleue et blanche et dit :

Caprice des dieux ! Caprice à deux !

Du fromage français ! j'adooooore ça !..._.répondit Darren _

Moi aussi ! en plus c'est un peu notre fromage... on est des dieux... _dit Chris qui mangea un morceau à son tour_

Ouais mais juste le nom alors parce que j'espère qu'on a pas la même odeur !..._.répondit Darren _

Ils se mirent à rire et s'enfilère le fromage entier en imitant plusieurs pubs françaises qu'ils connaissaient. Ils regardaient beaucoup les chaines françaises depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble car Darren parlait bien la langue et Chris voulait approfondir ses connaissances en la matière.

La nuit était maintenant présente et seules les bougies éclairaient Chris et Darren qui étaient allongés et enlaçés en train de regarder les étoiles.

J'exige qu'on fasse ça le plus souvent possible ..._dit Darren_

Promis ! mais là il est l'heure ! Allons bouger nos popotins !..._dit Chris en se levant pour remuer ses fesses._

Ca marche ! ..._.dit Darren en se levant _

Ils ramassèrent tout ce qu'il y avait sur l'herbe et partirent aussitôt à la boîte.

Il y avait la queue devant la boîte et Chris entraina Darren directement à l'entrée.

Bonsoir, nous avons 2 invitations..._dit Chris au videur_

Ok, allez-y les invitations c'est au fond à gauche, au coin VIP..._dit le videur_

Ils rentrèrent et n'ayant jamais mis les pieds dans ce genre de boîtes auparavant, ils équarquillèrent les yeux en voyant la plupart des gens torses nus se déhanchant sur de la musique techno.

Avant de rejoindre le coin VIP, Chris proposa à Darren :

Allez, mêlons nous à eux et dansons

J'avoue que la musique est entrainante ..._répondit Darren en hurlant à l'oreille de Chris _

Chris et Darren commencèrent à se déhancher sur la piste. Pris dans le jeu Darren déboutonna la chemise de Chris de 3 boutons, laissant apparaitre certains abdos.

J'ai chaud !..._hurla Darren_

Bah retire ton t-shirt ..._répondit Chris en hurlant plus fort_

Darren s'executa et à peine avait-il retirer son t-shirt, qu'un mec arriva derrière et se tremoussa contre ses fesses en entourant le torse de Darren de ses bras.

Darren fut surpris et n'eut le temps de dire quoique ce soit. Chris décolla les bras du mec et dit à Darren :

Remets ton t-shirt !

C'est ce que j'allais faire !..._.répondit Darren qui renfila son t-shirt_

Le mec tenta de nouveau de se rapprocher de Darren mais Chris le prit par la la taille et l'embrassa langoureusement devant le mec qui se résigna à faire demi-tour.

J'ai soif !..._.cria Darren_

Hein ?..._hurla Chris _

J'ai soiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiif ! ..._.redit Darren _

Ok, va te chercher à boire ! et ramènes moi un Coca Light s'il te plait mon coeur !..._demanda Chris_

Tu viens pas avec moi ?..._demanda Darren _

Nan je surveille !..._répondit Chris_

Quoi ?...redemanda Darren qui n'avait pas entendu

Je faiiiiis leeee guet !..._hurla Chris _

A bah ça..._hurla Darren qui explosa de rire _

Darren revint sur la piste avec une bouteille de bierre et une bouteille de coca. Chris était à fond dans la musique et dansait les yeux fermés. Darren lui tapota l'épaule et Chris sursauta en hurlant :

Je suis déjà pris dés...ah c'est toi mon amour !

Tiens ton coca !..._dit Darren en lui tendant la bouteille _

Merciiii mais il y a un problème !..._dit Chris, toujours en hurlant_

Oh merde c'est vrai ! C'est du coca light que tu bois !..._.répondit Darren _

C'est pas grave, restes ici ! Je vais en chercher un !.._.répondit Chris _

Chris partit se chercher son coca light et ayant beaucoup de monde, il revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard...Il chercha Darren mais ne le trouva pas.

Il passa entre les gens sur la piste non sans recevoir plusieurs mains aux fesses et là, il vit Darren au milieu de la piste faire une chorégraphie sur une chanson de Katy Perry.

Chris était fier de l'admiration que tous les mecs présents portait à son chéri.

A la fin de la chanson, Darren était en nage et plusieurs mecs se ruèrent sur lui. Chris les poussa et tira Darren par la main en disant :

Pas touche !

Darren tira Chris vers lui et l'embrassa passionnement.

Tu déchires mon amour !..._dit Chris_

Je m'éclate ! On a bien fait de venir ici !..._.répondit Darren _

On va au coin VIP se poser un peu ? En plus le concours va bientôt commencer et je préfère être loin de ces mâles en chaleur qui n'en veulent qu'à ton corps là..._dit Chris _

Je te suis !..._dit Darren _

Ils se frayèrent un chemin vers le coin VIP qui était surveillé par un vigile qui vérifia leurs invitations avant de les faire entrer.

Ils se dirigèrent vers une banquette libre. Darren attrappa le bras de Chris et dit :

- Chris ! Oh my god ! Regarde qui est là ?


	30. Chapter 30

**Note de l'auteur : Je suis tellement touchée de toutes vos reviews ! **

**En espérant que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaise...:)**

**Bonne lecture ^^**

Chapître 30

« Champagne ! »

Chris tourna la tête et ouvrit grand les yeux en disant :

Dis moi que je rêve !

Non tu ne rêves pas mon chéri !...répondit Darren

Pinces-moi alors !..._.dit Chris toujours bouche bée _

Aïiiiiiie !.._..cria Chris en se frottant le bras avant de rajouter :_

Mais tu m'as fait mal !

Bah tu m'as demandé de te pincer ! ..._.répondit Darren en lui souriant_

Ouais mais ça fait mal ! Je vais avoir un bleu maintenant ! ..._.répondit Chris en faisant la moue_

Tu ne râles pas quand je te laisse des marques dans le cou..._.dit Darren_

Certes ! mais pour ça tu utilises ta bouche !..._.répondit Chris _

Tu n'aimes pas mes mains alors ?..._.demanda Darren_

Ne dévies pas la conversation ! ...Je suis fou de tes mains et tu sais très bien te servir de tes doigts...mais cela ne nous dit pas pourquoi Max est là avec plein de mecs ! ..._.dit Chris _

Il ne faut pas qu'il nous voit...viens on va s'asseoir..._.dit Darren_

Assis loin du champs de vision de Max, Chris et Darren observaient les moindres faits et gestes de Max qui riait aux éclats avec 4 autres mecs qui avaient l'air très chauds.

Pauvre Aurore !..._dit Chris_

Attends Attends, ne tirons pas la charette avant les boeufs !...on n'a encore aucune preuve que Max trompe Aurore avec un mec ! ..._répondit Darren_

La charette avant les boeufs ? C'est quoi cette expression débile là ? Ca veut dire quoi ?..._demanda Chris_

Oh une expression française ! Ca veut dire qu'il ne faut pas tirer des plans sur la comète quoi...répondit Darren qui bougeait la tête tantôt à gauche tantôt à droite pour espionner Max.

Chris leva un sourcil en fixant Darren et répondit :

Okayyyyyy... tu es vraiment accro à la France toi ! ...j'en ai des leçons à prendre !

Darren tourna son regard vers Chris avant de répondre :

Je suis très doué en cours de langues ! T'auras ta première leçon tout à l'heure en rentrant !

Darren smacka Chris qui répondit aussitôt :

Hummm "J'aime twoh le Fwance" ...

Oh mon dieu il retire son T-shirt !..._.enchaina Chris ! _

Il a surement trop chaud ! c'est vrai qu'il fait une chaleur à crever !..._répondit Darren en secouant sa chemise pour se faire de l'air_

Chris regarda Darren et dit :

N'y songe même pas !...tu gardes ta chemise et moi je te garde près de moi !

T'es trop mignonnnnnnn ! ..._.répondit Darren en embrassant Chris à pleine bouche_

Quand ils décollèrent leurs lèvres, Chris et Darren s'apperçurent que Max avait disparu et qu'il n'y avait plus que 3 mecs parmi les 4 qui étaient là quand ils étaient arrivés.

Putain il est où ? ..._..demanda Chris_

Avec qui surtout ?..._.répondit Darren_

Oh my god oh my god oh my god !... nan nan nan nan ! purée il est marié quand même merde !..._.dit Chris en balayant la salle du regard_

On a pas le choix faut le trouver !..._dit Darren en se levant_

Chris attrappa le bras de Darren pour le faire se rasseoir et dit :

Pas la peine le revoilà ! et regarde avec qui il est ?

Oh nom d'une cacahouète ! ..._.dit Darren_

Mais arrêtes avec tes expressions qui ne veulent rien dire.._..répondit Chris en rigolant_

Jvais essayer..._.répondit Darren en faisant une grimace_

Bon on peut peut-être aller leur dire bonjour du coup non ?..._demanda Darren_

Bah maintenant que ta comète a eu ses plans oui ! ._..répondit Chris_

Quoi ?..._demanda Darren en se levant_

Non laisses tomber je remasterisais tes supers expressions frenchies !..._.répondit Chris en se levant à son tour._

Ils rejoignèrent la table de Max.

Salut Vous deux ! ...Messieurs...bonsoir..._.dit Chris_

Darren ! Chris !...quelle surprise ! ..._demanda Max en se levant pour leur serrer la main_

Aurore ! Ravis de te revoir !..._dit Darren _

De même !..._.répondit Aurore qui se leva pour faire la bise à Chris et Darren _

Bah je vous présente Brian et Justin...et Ben et Mickaël...deux couples d'amis... _dit Max_

Enchantés..._.répondit Chris et Darren en faisant un signe de tête_

On va vous laisser discuter, nous on va danser ...en plus Brian fait le concours !.._.dit Justin en se levant suivis des 3 autres mecs. _

Chris et Darren se regardèrent en souriant et Chris répondit :

Ahhhhh okay...nous sommes soulagés là...

Comment ? ..._.demanda Max qui n'avait pas entendu_

Nan nan rien ! Mais en fait on t"avais vu tout à l'heure et on a cru que..._.dit Darren_

Ahhh je comprends ! Non ! biensûr que non voyons ! Je l'aime trop ma petite femme !..._répondit Max en serrant Aurore dans ses bras _

Je devais préparer mes commandes au restaurant avant ! ..._..dit Aurore _

Asseyez vous avec nous !.._..dit Max _

Chris et Darren prirent place.

Laissez nous vous offrir un verre !..._.dit Chris_

Pas d'alcool pour moi !..._.dit Aurore en se caressant le ventre _

Sérieux ! mais c'est géniiiiaaaaal ! j'adore les bébés !... _s'exclama Chris avant d'ajouter en s'adressant à Darren_

Nous aussi on en veut ...hein mon amour ?...

Bien évidemment !...mais pas tout de suite ..._.répondit Darren en faisant un grand sourire à son chéri_

Nan ...biensûr que non ! On a toute toute la vie devant nous !..._.répondit Chris en embrassant Darren sur la joue._

Alors c'est pour quand ?..._.demanda Darren à Aurore_

Janvier !..._.répondit Aurore_

Et vous savez le sexe ?..._.demanda Chris _

On veut la surprise !..._.s'exclama Max en carressant le ventre de sa femme_

Oh my god je pourrais jamais attendre !...dit Chris

Chéri, c'est pas toi qui attend le bébé ..._.répondit Darren en prenant Chris dans ses bras_

Au fait ! J'ai vu votre mail les gars avant de venir ! ..._dit Aurore_

Quel mail ?..._.demanda Max_

On fait une méga fête samedi à la maison, notre nouvelle maison... avant la reprise du tournage de Glee lundi !...et on compte sur vous ! ..._.dit Chris _

Super ! ...mais le resto...? ..._demanda Max à Aurore _

Fermeture exceptionnelle !.._..répondit Aurore_

Allez Champagne !...et toi ?..._.dit Darren en s'adressant à Aurore_

Un ice tea !..._.répondit Aurore_

Mangue ? Citron ? Pêche ? Nature ?..._..demanda Darren_

Mangue !..._dit Aurore_

Tu vas encore aller aux toilettes toutes les 5 minutes !..._.dit Max à Aurore_

Pas grave ! Les toilettes sont justes là !..._.répondit Aurore _

Darren appela le serveur et commanda un magnum du meilleur champagne ainsi que la boisson d'Aurore.

Ils trinquèrent avec plusieurs coupes jusqu'au milieu de la nuit car Brian avait gagné le concours donc il y avait une raison de plus de fêter la soirée.

Vers 5 heures du matin, alors qu'Aurore et Max ainsi que leurs amis avaient quitté la boîte, Chris et Darren se déhanchaient depuis une bonne demie heure sur la piste tantôt séparés, tantôt collés serrés.

Darren avait les cheveux trempés tant il faisait chaud. Chris l'embrassa dans le cou et lui dit à l'oreille :

Il est l'heure d'une bonne douche et de mes premiers cours de langues...

Après cette chanson on y va !..._répondit Darren la tête en arrière tout en continuant de bouger son corps_

Oui ok mais tu vas finir par dormir debout au stade où tu en es là !..._dit Chris qui retenait Darren qui tenait à peine sur ses jambes _

Tu sais qu't'es beau toi !..._ dit Darren en relevant la tête un oeil à moitié fermé_

Toi aussi tu es super mega beau mais on y va allez !..._dit Chris_

Nan ! Je veux danser la danse des canards !..._.cria Darren_

Oui bah on va aller faire coin coin au lit mais on y va !.._.répondit Chris en tirant Darren vers la sortie_

Je veux revenir demain !..._dit Darren en machant ses mots_

On reviendra promis ! Mais là tu as un peu trop bu !..._.dit Chris_

Moi ? nan na na na na ! j'ai bu que du thé glacé !..._.répondit Darren dans un fou rire incontrôlé_

Bah voyons ! ..._répondit Chris qui avait de plus en plus de mal à trainer Darren jusqu'à la voiture_

Je crois que j'ai vu un gros minet !..._dit Darren en posant violemment sa main sur le sexe de Chris à travers le pantalon_

Ahhhhhhhh ouh la ouh la ! Chéri chéri calmes toi ! Allez montes là !..._.dit Chris en poussant Darren sur le siège passager_

Elle est trop belle ta voiture !_...dit Darren les yeux mi-clos en train d'examiner l'intérieur de la voiture_

C'est la tienne !_...répondit Chris_

Wow je dois bien gagner ma vie ..._..répondit Darren _

Chris n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoique ce soit que Darren s'était endormi. Les ronflements de Darren empêchaient Chris d'allumer le poste. Il se contenta de ricanner à la vue de son homme en train de faire des balbutiements avec sa bouche tel un bébé faisant des bulles avec un ptit suisse.

Une demie heure plus tard, alors qu'ils n'étaient qu'à quelques kilomètres de leur maison, Darren se réveilla en sursaut et hurla :

C'est une fille !

Heyyyy mon coeur ça va ?..._.demanda Chris en mettan sa main sur le bras de Darren _

Oh mon crâne ! J'ai rêvé que j'accouchais d'une fille dans une piscine de champagne !..._dit Darren en prenant sa tête dans ses mains_

Ah bah ça c'est l'annonce d'Aurore et les multiples coupes de champagne que tu as bu !..._.répondit Chris_

J'ai envie de chips !..._dit Darren _

Tu te moques de moi là ?..._répondit Chris_

J'ai l'air ?..._.demanda Darren_

Bah en fait t'as l'air d'être complétement à l'Ouest à vrai dire !..._.répondit Chris_

Ouais mais j'ai envie de Chips !..._dit Darren_

Bon, ok ok je ne te contredis pas et c'est bien parce que c'est toi ! Je vais essayer de te trouver des chips au prochain Drugstore !..._.dit Chris_

T'es mon "piti t'amour" à moi !..._dit Darren en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Chris _

Chris sourit et secoua sa tête.

Il s'arrêta au Drugstore qui par chance, était ouvert et alla acheter un paquet de chips.

Quand il revint à la voiture il ne vit pas Darren.

Darren ?..._cria Chris_

N'ayant aucune réponse, il haussa son cri :

Darrennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn !

Je suis là ! Je suis là ! ... _dit Darren qui sortit de derrière un buisson en relevant sa braguette_

Tu m'a fait flipper !..._dit Chris_

Aw désolé ! Mais j'en pouvais plus ! ...répondit Darren

Allez montes !..._dit Chris en grimpant dans la voiture suivi de Darren_

Tiens ! Voilà tes chips !..._..dit Chris en tendant le paquet à Darren_

Merci ! ...oh !..._.s'exclama Darren_

Quoi ?..._.demanda Chris_

Je voulais saveur paprika !..._répondit Darren_

Tu te fou de moi là ?..._.demanda Chris_

Ouiiiiiii ! ..._..répondit Darren en faisant un grand sourire à Chris _

Bon, on peut rentrer maintenant ou t'as encore besoin de...je ne sais pas moi, un fromage français ? Une baguette ? Des cornichons ?..._demanda Chris_

Non non j'ai tout ce qu'il faut ! Mon paquet de chips...et TOI !..._.dit Darren en prenant une poignet de chips_

Mouais...j'ai plus l'impression que le paquet de chips passe en premier là..._dit Chris qui démarra la voiture_

Toi tu conduis... je m'occuperai de te croquer en arrivant !..._..répondit Darren_

Ouais bah tu prendras une bonne douche déjà pour reprendre tes esprits ! ..._.dit Chris en rigolant _

Arrivés à la villa, Darren sorti en premier de la voiture et se secoua pour retirer toutes les miettes qu'il avait mis sur lui.

Je suis désolée d'avoir mis plein de miettes dans ta voiture ..._dit Darren_

Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était la tienne !..._.répondit Chris en sortant du véhicule_

Darren se retourna pour regarder la voiture et mis une main sur son front.

Et merrrde !... j'ai vraiment trop bu je crois !..._dit Darren_

Je te le confirme !...allez hop à la douche !..._dit Chris _

Tu me frotte le dos ?..._demanda Darren _

Si tu veux !..._répondit Chris _

Ils entrèrent dans la maison, et montèrent directement à l'étage pour prendre leur douche.

Chris entra en premier dans la douche suivi de Darren à moitié endormi.

Chris décrocha la pomme de douche et fit couler l'eau en attendant qu'elle chauffe.

A peine chaude, Chris dirigea la pomme de douche vers la tête de Darren qui fut surpris et qui hurla :

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh c'est froid !

T'en as besoin ! ... ça va mieux ?..._.demanda Chris mort de rire_

Je vais largement mieux et toi t'as besoin de ça !..._répondit Darren qui plaqua Chris sur le mur _

Darren se baissa en se fit à faire une fellation à Chris qui gémit immédiatement au contact de la bouche de Darren sur son sexe.

Après ce petit moment d'extase, ils se lavèrent et se couchèrent. Le sommeil les emporta rapidement et ils ne se réveillèrent que le lendemain en début d'après-midi.

Bonjour mon amour !..._dit Chris avec un plateau garni de deux grandes tasses de café et toutes sortes de gâteaux._

Oh ! Mon coeur, c'est adorable ! en plus avec tout ce que je t'ai fait subir hier soir..._dit Darren en s'asseyant sur le lit_

Tu t'en rappelle ?..._demanda Chris_

Oui malheureusement !..Je ne boirais plus jamais de champagne !..._répondit Darren_

Bah voyons ! ..._dit Chris en rigolant _

Jusqu'à la prochaine fois quoi !..._..dit Darren_

C'est bien ce que je pensais !..._.répondit Chris_

A la tienne mon amour !..._.dit Darren en tendant sa tasse vers Chris_

Tchin Tchin !..._dit Chris_

d'Afflelou !..._.répondit Darren_

Ah nan ! Tu ne vas pas recommencer avec tes pubs Françaises !..._répondit Chris en rigolant_

Bon, sérieusement, je ne sais pas comment on va faire lundi pour se lever à 6 heures ! ..._.dit Darren_

D'ailleurs, Ryan nous a même pas encore fait parvenir le script !..._dit Chris_

Ouais ! C'est quand il veut ! ... hâte de savoir ce qu'il va nous pondre !..._.dit Darren _

Ouais parce que les fans commencent sérieusement à se révolter avec notre couple fictif !..._.répondit Chris _

Heureusement qu'ils ne se révoltent pas avec notre couple réel !..._dit Darren en rigolant_

On fait quoi cet aprem ?..._.demanda Chris_

Les courses pour Samedi ! Comme ça demain, on profite de notre journée tous les deux ! ..._.répondit Darren _

J'approuve ! ...prems pour la douche !._..dit Chris_

Vas-y je finis mon café !..._.répondit Darren _

Une fois douchés, ils descendirent et s'apprétèrent à sortir faire les courses quand on sonna à l'interphone.

C'était le premier jour de leur nouvelle femme de ménage.

Ils lui montrèrent les tâches qu'elle devrait effectuer les jeudis et lundis et la laissèrent commencer son travail sans la déranger. Ils avaient également fait appel à un nettoyeur de piscine et un jardinier qui venaient eux, une fois par semaine.

Alors qu'ils étaient prêts à partir, l'interphone retentit de nouveau..

Oui ? ..._.Demanda Chris_

Messieurs Colfer et Criss ?

Oui !.._..répondit Chris_

J'ai un pli urgent à vous remettre !

Ok entrez..._dit Chris en appuyant sur le bouton d'ouverture du portail_

C'est qui ?..._demanda Darren_

Un plis urgent pour nous !..._.répondit Chris en regardant Darren avec un air interrogatif_

Je me demande ce que c'est !...dit Darren

On va le savoir tout de suite !..._répondit Chris en sortant pour accueillir le livreur_

Voilà pour vous ! J'ai besoin de vos signatures...dit le livreur

Darren ! Viens signer chéri !.._.cria Chris_

Darren et Chris signèrent chacun l'accusé de réception et rentrèrent à l'intérieur pour ouvrir le pli.

Ah bah enfin le script !..._.s'exclama Darren_

Chris et Darren se mirent à lire la lettre qui accompagnait le script du premier épisode de la saison 4 de Glee.

C'est une blague ou quoi ? ..._.cria Chris_


	31. Chapter 31

**Note de l'auteur : Croyez moi que je vais la continuer aussi longtemps que possible tant les messages positifs que vous m'envoyez ! **

**Chapitre légèrement plus long... (lemon!) **

Chapître 31

«Préparatifs »

Nous faire ça le premier jour du tournage c'est rude ! _...dit Darren_

Il abuse Ryan là ! ... Prendre l'avion pour New-York lundi soir après une journée d'enregistrement de 3 chansons ... il ne nous ménage pas !..._dit Chris en se laissant tomber dans le canapé tout en lisant et relisant la lettre._

Ya une bonne nouvelle dans tout ça !..._dit Darren qui rejoignit Chris sur le canapé_

Oui, c'est qu'on part ensemble ! ..._.répondit Chris en lui faisant un grand sourire_

Ouais... apriori, Blaine accompagne Kurt à sa nouvelle école ... _dit Darren en feuilletant le script_

On enregistre même un duo lundi matin ! ..._dit Chris_

J'adore cette chanson en plus ! ..._répondit Darren_

Elle est faite pour eux comme pour nous ..._dit Chris en embrassant Darren sur la joue_

Bon bah on lira le script tout à l'heure on a des courses à faire là ! ..._dit Darren en posant le script sur la table basse devant lui _

Ouais ! Allons-y ! on a pas mal de choses à acheter ! ..._.répondit Chris qui fit de même avec son script_

Chris et Darren partirent en ville. Quelques kilomètres après être partis de la maison, les tourteraux tombèrent face à face à une route barrée avec un signalement de déviation.

Chris au volant, commença à râler :

Evidemment, faut que ça tombe sur nous ! J'ai même pas pris mon GPS ! J'ai jamais pris une autre route que celle-ci pour aller en ville moi !

Chériiii ! Ne râle pas et prends à droite regardes ils ont marqué déviation par là !..._.dit Darren en montrant le panneau _

Ouh la ouh la ! Leurs déviations je connais ! Ça t'emmène toujours à Petaouchnok, et au bout de quelques miles, tu te retrouves à un carrefour sans indication ! Alors nan nan nan je ne me ferais pas avoir ce coup-ci ! Je prends à gauche ! Je le sens bien en plus !..._.dis Chris qui fit marche arrière avant de tourner à gauche_

Comme tu veux ! mais je pense qu'il fallait mieux aller de l'autre côté parce que là tu te diriges vers l'autoroute ! Et si tu on prends par là, on ne pourra plus faire demi-tour avant une cinquantaine de miles !..._répondit Darren en pouffant de rire_

Hop hop hop , bébé... laisses moi faire mon ptit bazar !..._.répondit Chris_

Je te laisse faire ton ptit bazar !..._répondit Darren qui sortit son portable _

Au bout d'une minute à peine, Chris n'arrêtait pas de tourner la tête en direction du portable de Darren où celui-ci n'arrêtait pas de taper sur l'écran tactile.

T'envoie un message à qui ?..._demanda Chris_

Je n'envoie pas de message..._répondit Darren perdu dans ses pensées_

Tu fais quoi alors ?..._demanda Chris_

Voilà ! j'ai fini !...donc maintenant tu vas me faire le plaisir de faire immédiatement demi-tour parce que c'était bien à droite qu'il fallait aller ... _dit Darren en montrant son téléphone à Chris_

Ah ouais merde ! T'as raison !..._répondit Chris _

Montres moi ça !.._..ajouta 't-il _

Nan nan nan ! Toi tu regardes la route, tu fais demi-tour et tu écoutes ton guide...c'est à dire ...moi !._..répondit Darren en lui faisant un très large sourire_

Ouais mais j'ai pas le droit là ! Ya une ligne blanche !..._dit Chris _

Bah attends un peu, plus loin là-bas !..._dit Darren en pointant du doigt la route devant lui_

Oui , non, c'est bon ya personne..._.répondit Chris en faisant demi tour d'un coup _

Chris ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fait ! Tu veux qu'on se fasse arr...trop tard.._..répondit Darren sans avoir eu le temps de finir sa phrase que la police était déjà derrière eux, le girofar aussi bruyant qu'une alarme incendie._

Et merde ! ...manquait plus que ça_...dit Chris en grimaçant à la vue de la voiture de police dans son rétroviseur_

On a qu'à dire qu'on est pas d'ici !.._.ajouta t'il en regardant Darren qui lui répondit par un simple haussement de sourcils_

Ouais ok c'est nul ! D'ici ou pas d'ici, les lignes blanches de ne franchissent pas c'est ça ?.._.demanda Chris_

Darren lui répondit par un mi-sourire et un mouvement de tête qui voulait dire oui.

Chris se gara sur le bas côté et descendit la vitre.

Un agent s'adressa à lui :

Vous savez pourquoi je vous arrête ?

Heu...non...pourquoi ?..._demanda Chris_

Chriiiiiiiiiiiiiiis...je t'en prie..._dit Darren en lui donnant un coup de coude_

Chris se repris et dit à toute allure :

Bon ok, oui je sais, j'ai fait demi-tour alors que je n'en avais pas le droit !...mais voyez vous, on doit allez faire des courses parce qu'on organise une super mega fête samedi avant la reprise du tournage lundi et on souhaite annoncer à tous nos amis qu'on va se marier cet hiver à New York parce qu'ici le mariage gay n'est pas encore autorisé vous voyez... et donc là bas la route est fermée mais je connais bien les déviations et je pensais que la déviation de droite n'était pas la bonne alors je suis allée à gauche mais mon ami, enfin, mon fiancé a trouvé un autre chemin sur son téléphone et il s'avère que c'était bien à gauche qu'il fallait prendre, alors pour éviter de se taper 100 miles aller retour pour rien si j'avais continué sur cette route, j'ai fait demi-tour pour regagner le bon chemin et...

Chéri, Monsieur L'agent n'a peut-être pas besoin de savoir tout ça..._.l'interrompit Darren en lui prenant le bras _

Oui...oh...oui pardon je...je...voulais juste expliquer les circonstances de cette fraude et...

J'vous connais vous !.._..le coupa le policier_

Moi ? Oh oui je suis acteur dans une série qui s'app..._.dit Chris qui n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase_

Non pas vous ! ...vous là !..._.répondit le policier en fixant Darren _

Moi ?..._demanda Darren_

Pourquoi ya du monde caché en dessous vous ?..._.demanda le policier froidement_

La seule personne qui a le droit d'être en dessous cet homme c'est moi !..._.répondit Chris entre ses dents _

Je vous demande pardon ?..._.demanda le policier_

Chris, chéri stop ! ..._.répondit Darren qui avait envie d'éclater de rire à la phrase de Chris _

Non rien...il n'y a que nous deux dans ce véhicule..._dit Chris _

Ma fille vous adore !..._dit le policier en s'adressant à Darren _

Ah ! Bah merci, merci bien ! ..._.répondit Darren gêné_

Je vous laisse partir si vous me signez un autographe pour elle !..._dit le policier_

Pas de problème !..._.dit Darren _

Wait Wait Wait !..._.dit Chris _

Chriiiiiiiiiiis je t'en prie ne rajoute rien !..._chuchota Darren qui signa tant bien que mal son nom sur un mouchoir en papier_

Ok ok t'as raison...je ne dis plus rien .._..répondit Chris_

Voilà tenez ! ..._dit Darren en tendant le mouchoir au policier _

Merci beaucoup ! ... Allez circulez..._.dit le policier qui ajouta à son collègue qui vint le rejoindre :_

On les laisse partir ! C'était l'acteur de la série Modern Family que ma fille adore !

Chris et Darren se regardèrent en écarquillant les yeux et Chris démarra immédiatement.

Nous confondre avec d'autres !...bah voyons !..._dit Chris_

C'est pas grave, on a quand même échappé à la prune !..._.dit Darren_

Oh la prune c'est rien ! Mais je tiens à mon permis quoi !..._.répondit Chris avant d'ajouter_

Bon c'est par où !

Tiens ! Je ne te laisse plus faire ton petit bazar ?..._.demanda Darren en rigolant_

Tu vas voir toi ! je vais te faire un bazar improvisé en rentrant tu vas pas comprendre ta douleur !..._.répondit Chris _

Wow ! Hâte de voir ça !..._.répondit Darren_

Oh oh oh ! ça ne se voit pas ça se sent !..._.répondit Chris mort de rire en tirant la langue_

Tout droit !..._.répondit Darren _

C'est parti ! ..._.dit Chris_

Arrivés sur le parking de Crossroad Market, Darren prit un caddie pendant que Chris était toujours dans la voiture en train de se recoiffer.

Après avoir remis ses mèches en place, Chris sortit de la voiture et dit :

J'vais en chercher un autre !

Parce que un c'est pas assez ?..._.demanda Darren_

Ya des gros morfales dans nos invités ! ..._.dit Chris_

Ouais t'as raison allez hop ! ..._répondit Darren _

Alors qu'ils avaient remplis leurs caddies d'un tas de paquets de chips et diverses boissons, Chris s'arrêta en plein milieu d'une allée et se mit à réfléchir.

Tu penses à quoi ?..._demanda Darren_

T'as vraiment envie de tout préparer toi-même ? ...demanda Chris

Hein ?...pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?..._demanda Darren_

Bah regardes, on va être au moins 50 ! ... donc autant faire appel à un traiteur..._.dit Chris_

Excellente idée...mais on va réussir à trouver quelqu'un pour Samedi ?._.._sachant qu'on est jeudi quand même..._dit Darren_

Laisses moi faire... _dit Chris en prenant son portable _

Allo Aurore ?...salut c'est Chris ! Ça va ? Je t'entends mal, ça résonne !...Allo ? Ah oui c'est mieux ! ...dis moi, pour Samedi, j'ai besoin de toi là !... quoi ? Sérieux ? Nous aussi ! Rayon Chips ! Ok super à tout de suite !..._.dit Chris au téléphone_

Darren regarda Chris l'air étonné et ne comprenait absolument rien à ce qu'il se passait.

Chris lui éclaira la situation :

Aurore tient un restaurant ?

Oui..._répondit Darren_

Bah je l'ai appelée.._..répondit Chris_

Oui et...? _demanda Darren_

Bah elle est là, au rayon Pâtes elle arrive ..._dit Chris_

Ouh la ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui demander ?..._demanda Darren_

Bah de nous aider pour Samedi !..._répondit Chris _

Ne lui demande pas l'impossible non plus !..._dit Darren_

Meuuuuuuu non ! Tiens la voilà !..._..dit Chris _

Salut les gars !..._dit Aurore _

Coucou ! tu vas bien ?..._.demanda Chris_

On fait aller ! Max est débordé au restau ! Kévin a du mal à suivre alors c'est pas évident ! Et moi je suis de plus en plus fatiguée... et j'ai des migraines pas possibles ! Mais quand on est enceinte, on peut pas prendre n'importe quoi...mais bref...qu'est-ce que tu voulais Chris ? J'ai rien compris au téléphone !..._dit Aurore_

Bah en fait..On aimerait que tu nous concocte un super buffet pour Samedi soir ..._dit Chris en se dandinant _

Pour...pour Samedi ? Samedi là ? ...après demain quoi ?..._répondit Aurore en rigolant jaune_

Ca fait juste ?..._demanda Chris_

Bah plutôt oui ! Surtout qu'on est pas nombreux en cuisine !...mais laisse moi réfléchir... je veux bien m'occuper des desserts... mais le reste, je peux demander au père de Mélanie ! Il organise des réceptions ! Je suis sure que si je lui demande il vous fera un super truc pour Samedi ! ..._dit Aurore _

Sérieusement ?...ce serait énorme !..._dit Darren _

Bon bah je passe le voir en sortant et je lui demande de faire un super buffet pour combien de personnes ?..._demanda Aurore_

Pour une soixantaine de personnes environ..._.répondit Chris_

Ah ouais quand même !...dit Aurore

Ca va être possible ?..._.demanda Darren_

Ouais ouais pas de soucis comptez sur moi !..._répondit Aurore_

Merciiiiiiiiii..._dit Chris en sautant sur place avant d'enlacer Aurore _

Bon bah j'y vais alors ! Je n'ai pas une minute à perdre..._.répondit Aurore_

A samedi Aurore !..._dit Darren_

A samedi !..._répondit Aurore_

Une fois Aurore partie, Chris laissa son caddie et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Heuu chéri ! Ton caddie !..._dit Darren_

Bah on en a plus besoin ! ..._.répondit Chris _

Attends on ne va pas laisser tout ça là quand même !..._s'exclama Darren_

Bah pourquoi ? ..._répondit Chris_

Bah quand même attends, on a 2 caddies remplis là..._ répondit Darren_

Ouais...bon, bah on peut toujours les prendre on aura tout ça d'avance en remarque !..._.dit Chris en reprenant son caddie_

Voilà, bonne déduction !..._répondit Darren_

Oh mais attends !... _dit Chris qui stoppa net_

Quoi encore ?..._répondit Darren_

J'ai envie de fraises tagada !..._.répondit Chris_

Okayyyy et ça te prends souvent ce genre d'envie...?..._.demanda Darren_

Hummm aussi souvent que j'ai envie de toi..._.répondit Chris en prenant le menton de Darren dans sa main pour l'embrasser_

Alors prends plein de paquets !..._.répondit Darren_

Chris prit presque la totalité des paquets de bonbons qu'il y avait en rayon et rejoignit Darren à la caisse.

Bah ya plus qu'à !..._dit Darren_

Oh vas-y commence j'ai oublié un truc !..._.répondit Chris _

Quelques minutes plus tard, Chris revint à la caisse alors que Darren était rouge écarlate, en train de payer la caissière.

T'as chaud ?..._.demanda Chris_

Non du tout, je me suis juste taper toutes les boissons à sortir et à remettre dans les caddies pendant que tu...tu faisais quoi d'ailleurs ? ..._demanda Darren_

Oh rien, je voulais racheter des préservatifs... mais il n'y avait plus la taille XXL ..._répondit Chris_

Darren se mit à rire avant de répondre :

T'as qu'à aller à la pharmacie là bas !

Oui non...c'est bon, j'en ai encore plein en réserve..._répondit Chris_

Okay...excuse pour pas s'occuper des courses quoi..._dit Darren_

Perspicace ! ..._.dit Chris _

Tu peux au moins pousser un des caddies !..._demanda Darren_

Mouais..._répondit Chris_

Quand on met du XXL, le poussage d'un caddie plein est de la gnognotte !..._dit Darren _

A qui l'dis-tu !..._.répondit Chris qui se mit à pousser le caddie avec élégance._

Une fois de retour chez eux, Chris aida quand même Darren à ranger toutes les boissons dans les frigos du sous-sol.

Une fois la tâche effectuée, ils remontèrent au salon et se jetèrent dans le canapé.

Tu les as mis où ?..._demanda Chris_

De quoi ?..._.répondit Darren_

Bah les scripts !..._.dit Chris_

Bah je ne les aient pas touchés depuis qu'on est parti !..._répondit Darren qui chercha autour de lui _

On les avaient laissé là non ?..._.demanda Chris_

Oui ! Puisqu'on a même dit qu'on les lirait ce soir !..._.dit Darren_

Oh putain de merde ! ... la femme de ménage est venue cet aprem ! .._..s'écria Chris en se levant_

Elle ne les auraient pas jetés quand même !..._répondit Darren_

Bah il manquerait plus que ça !..._répondit Chris qui fouilla partout_

C'est bon ! Je les aient trouvés !..._.répondit Darren _

Ils étaient où ?..._demanda Chris_

Jte répondrais bien quelque chose... mais je ne sais pas si je devrais..._.dit Darren_

Oh ! Okay je vois... mais je me vois mal dire à Ryan "désolé Ryan, je n'ai pas pu lire le script il était dans mon derrière !"..._.répondit Chris en remuant ses fesses_

J'aimerai bien voir sa tête tiens !..._répondit Darren en rigolant_

Bon alors, lisons ce qu'il nous a pondu pour Kurt et Blaine..._. répondit Chris en s'emparant de son texte_

Après de longues minutes, Darren prit la parole

Pas énormément de scène au final !

Nan ça va ! ... je plains juste Lea et Cory ! L'épisode leur ai presque entièrement consacré ! Nous on a le duo, une scène tous les 2 et 3 autres scènes avec eux deux..._.répondit Chris _

Ca va faire quand même bizarre de ne plus faire de scènes tous ensemble !..._.dit Darren_

Oh Ryan va bien nous trouver une super idée pour que cela se fasse !..._.répondit Chris _

Ouais ! Bon bah ça va être simple à apprendre..._ dit Darren_

Hey, mon coeur... tu te rends compte que maintenant, nos sentiments fictifs seront identiques à nos sentiments réels... ?.._.dit Chirs en se collant contre Darren _

Du pur bonheur !..._répondit Darren en collant ses lèvres à celles de Chris _

Leur baiser ne dura pas aussi longtemps qu'ils ne l'avaient prévu puisque le téléphone sonna.

Oh naaaaaaaaaaaaaan... c'était trop bon..._dit Chris_

Bouges pas ! Je reviens tout de suite..._.répondit Darren qui se leva pour aller décrocher_

Allo ?..._.dit-il en décrochant_

Ah ! Aurore oui !...oui...ouais ça c'est bien ! ...ouais nikel !...oh super ! heuuu disons vers 18h ! cool ! Merci encore ! À samedi ! Bisous..._dit Darren avant de raccrocher_

Laisses moi deviner !...c'est bon pour samedi et on aura le droit à un super buffet !..._dit Chris à genoux sur le canapé, la tête sur ses bras croisés sur le dos du sofa_

Bingo !... _dit Darren_

Allez viens là mon roudoudou ! J'ai vraiment envie de continuer ce qu'on a commencé ! ...dit Chris

Proposition qui ne se refuse pas !.._.dit Darren en rejoignant Chris tout en ôtant son t-shirt_

Darren allongea Chris sur le canapé en lui levant les bras pour lui retirer son t-shirt.

Chris enlaça le cou de Darren pendant que celui çi lui déposa des dizaines de baisers sur ses lèvres, ses joues et jusqu'au creu de son cou où il laissa une marque rosée tant il avait faim de la peau de Chris.

Chris, sorti des petits gémissements de plaisir et caressa les fesses de Darren à travers son jean. Il leva de temps en temps son bassin pour sentir l'érection de Darren déjà présente, sur la sienne.

Tout en s'embrassant langoureusement, Chris réussit à déboutonner le jean de Darren et fit glisser celui-ci ainsi que son boxer afin de libérer le sexe de Darren qui était plus qu'au garde à vous.

Ce dernier se leva pour ôter complétement ses vêtements et se remis à califourchon sur Chris pour lui défaire son pantalon à son tour.

Le sexe de Chris se dressa instantanement et une fois entièrement nu, Darren recula un peu et se lécha les lèvres pour exiter encore plus Chris en le fixant dans les yeux et qui était au bord de l'extase.

Darren pris le sexe de Chris à pleine bouche et et fit des mouvements de bas en haut avec l'aide de sa main. Chris aida Darren en carressant sa chevelure et en appuyant légèrement afin d'entrer son sexe intégralement dans la bouche de Darren.

Chris poussa un cri quand il se libéra sur son propre torse.

J'en ai pas finit avec toi !..._dit Darren qui releva les jambes de Chris afin qu'il les mettent autour de de ses hanches._

Darren tendit son bras et attrappa son jean pour y sortir un préservatif. Il regarda Chris dans les yeux avec un léger sourire et dit :

Moi aussi c'est du XXL !

Ca fait longtemps que je m'en suis rendu compte !..._répondit Chris en rigolant_

Darren prépara Chris en indroduisant un puis deux doigts dans son intimité.

Entre en moi tout de suite !..._cria Chris_

Darren s'excecuta mais stoppa net quand il entendit Chris hurler.

Oh Chris merde ! J'aurais dû mieux te préparer !..._dit Darren_

Non mon amour ! Continue ! J'ai besoin de toi en moi ... au plus profond de moi !..._.répondit Chris_

Darren s'excecuta et s'enfonça au plus profond de son homme et fit trembler sa prostate tant les coups étaient violents.

Darren se libéra dans le préservatif alors qu'il était encore dans les entrailles de Chris et se laissa tomber sur le torse de ce dernier en lui couvrant le cou de bisous humides.

Chris enlaça Darren et le serra fort contre lui et lui dit :

Je t'aime tellement

Je t'aime aussi.._..répondit Darren_

Alors qu'ils reprirent leur souffle et qu'ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à se chamailler dans la piscine, Amber, Léa et Heather avaient décidé d'offrir un cadeau à Chris et Darren pour la fête de Samedi. Après avoir fait des dizaines de boutiques, elle décidèrent de rentrer dans une boutique spécialisée en jouets et accessoires sexuels.

Vous êtes sûres qu'on est au bon endroit !..._dit Lea _

Ecoutes ! On a fait je ne sais combien de boutiques avant ! Je pense qu'un truc de ce genre va les faire rire non ?..._..dit Amber_

Ouais certes, mais il y a leurs familles aussi je crois ! Et bon... à mon avis ils ne vont pas petre supers à l'aise en montrant leur formidable cadeau à toute l'assemblée..._..répondit Lea_

Oh ! Et ça ? Ca ferait bien chez eux non ?... _demanda Lea en prenant une énorme bougie parfumée soit disant aphrodisiaque_

Tu crois qu'ils en ont besoin ?...demanda Heather

Oui...mais je suis pas sûre que ça rentre..._.répondit Amber avant d'exploser de rire avec les deux autres _

Elles décidèrent de prendre la bougie et sans que Lea ni Amber le remarque, Heather avec pris le gode violet.

Le lendemain matin Chris et Darren se réveillèrent d'assez bonne heure, ils voulaient s'accorder du temps libre et reposant avant la fête du lendemain.

Après un petit déjeuner au soleil et un plongeon matinal dans la piscine, Darren descendit au sous-sol et se mit à composer de nouvelles chansons un temps avec sa guitare, l'autre au piano.

Chris, quant à lui était devant l'ordinateur et commença une petite demie heure de tweets avec ses fans. Des questions plus ou moins ridicules le fit rire mais il y réponda avec son traditionnel sens de l'humour.

Il se mit ensuite devant son logiciel de traitement de texte et se mit à écrire sans s'arrêter.

Deux heures s'étaient écoulées quand Chris écrivit toujours. Darren le fit sursauter sur le pas de la porte du bureau :

Tu écris à qui ?..._.demanda Darren_

A personne !..._répondit Chris en fermant son ordinateur portable_

Tu me caches quelque chose ?..._.demanda Darren qui se mit derrière Chris pour l'enlacer_

Non ! Non biensûr que non voyons !..._dit Chris _

Alors montres moi ce que tu écris !..._.dit Darren en l'embrassant dans le cou_

Tu vas te moquer de moi !..._dit Chris en rouvrant son ordinateur_

Je ne me permettrais pas voyons !..._répondit Darren_

Ok, alors cela fait un moment que j'avais l'idée en tête et donc j'ai décidé d'écrire un livre ..._dit Chris _

Chris ! Mon dieu m'ais c'est génial !...et ça parle de quoi ?..._demanda Darren qui pris une chaise pour s'asseoir à côté de son homme_

Oh c'est pour enfants !...tu veux lire le début ? ..._demanda Chris_

Oui ! J'en serais ravi !...dit Darren

Bon alors jte laisse lire... je vais regarder la télé .._.dit Chris_

Ca marche mon coeur..._.répondit Darren_

Ils s'embrassèrent et Chris quitta la pièce.

Darren posa sa tête sur ses mains, accoudé au bureau et commença à lire... "The Land Of Stories"...


	32. Chapter 32

Chapître 32

«Petite annonce »

Chris ? ..._.demanda Darren d'une voix douce derrière la chaise longue dans laquelle Chris somnolait au bord de la piscine_

Hummm ?..._.répondit Chris_

C'est...enfin...jveux dire...comment as-tu pu avoir autant d'idées pour écrire ça ?..._demanda Darren_

Tu as aimé...? ..._.demanda Chris en s'asseyant à califourchon sur le transat_

Pire que ça ! J'ai adoré !..._.répondit Darren en s'agenouillant devant lui _

Je sais pas...j'ai l'impression de partir trop dans un monde magique et ..._.dit Chris en n'ayant pas le temps de finir sa phrase du fait que Darren lui mit son index sur sa bouche_

C'est parce que tu es un monde magique à toi tout seul... tu es MON monde magique ! ... Chéri, tu vas me faire le plaisir d'écrire la suite !... tu es bourré de talent, je ne doute pas de toi... j'ai tellement de chance d'avoir un être magique dans un monde réel..._ dit Darren avant de déposer ses lèvres chaudes sur celles de Chris _

Merci Darren.. tu es un amour_...dit Chris en carressant la joue de Darren _

Allez hop hop hop, tu vas dans le bureau et tu vas finir d'écrire !..._.dit Darren_

Mais je voulais passer du temps avec toi mon coeur ..._. répondit Chris en faisant la moue_

T'inquiète ! On va en passer du temps ensemble avec ce que je t'ai prévu ce soir..._.dit Darren en tirant Chris par le bras pour le faire se lever_

Ah oui ?... et qu'as-tu prévu de faire ?..._.dit Chris en se collant au torse de Darren à quelques milimètres des lèvres de Darren_

Déjà, je vais te préparer plein de bonnes choses... ensuite...je te laisse deviner..._dit Darren en carressant les fesses de Chris avant de le smacker_

Et tu crois qu'en me disant ça, je vais réussir à me replonger dans mon pays imaginaire ?..._demanda Chris le sourire aux lèvres _

Hummm ça pourrait te donner des idées..._..dit Darren en embrassant Chris dans le cou_

Ouh la... je ne pense pas retranscrire mes actuelles idées... à ce moment là ce ne sera pas le même bouquin ! ... parce que écrire un livre pour enfants mais interdit au moins de 18 ans je ne pense pas que les éditeurs seront conquis..._répondit Chris en riant._

J'avoue ! ... alors je te réserve le chapître adulte pour tout à l'heure !..._.dit Darren en embrassant Chris sur la joue avant de rejoindre la cuisine._

Chris renfila son t-shirt et retourna dans le bureau pour écrire son livre. Darren sortit tout ce dont il avait besoin pour cuisiner de bons petits plats à son homme. Seulement, n'étant pas très doué en cuisine, il sortit la boîte de fiches de recettes que Chris avait délicatement découpés dans ses magasines féminins préférés et les regarda une par une...Il se mis à parler tout seul :

Bon, voyons voir... du poisson ! C'est pas mal ça du poisson... voyons voir ce qu'il faut...

Darren retourna la fiche et y lu la longue liste des ingrédients avant de s'attaquer à la recette. Il continua de parler tout haut :

Lever les filets ...ok ... heu et on fait comment pour lever les filets ?... Facile d'éditer des recettes ! Mais s'ils ne savent pas expliquer correctement aussi ... bon laissons tomber le poisson ! Sauf si je fais du poisson pané ! Mais bon... voyons voir autre chose...

Darren tira une autre fiche au hasard...

Paëlla !... ouaiiis c'est bien ça la paëlla ! ... Alors, voyons voir ce qu'il faut ! ... hum, oui...oui... ok... bon voyons voir si j'ai tout ça !

Darren chercha dans ce qu'il avait sortit et dans les placards... il reprit sa fiche et se dit, toujours tout haut :

Faire une paëlla avec seulement du riz et des crevettes... ça ne va pas forcément ressembler à une paëlla... Allez fiche suivante...

Darren fouilla la boîte jusqu'à trouver la fiche idéale...

Ca je sais faire !... parfait ! Simple, rapide et bon !

Il se dirigea vers le téléphone et appela.

Allo ? Traiteur "Cétrobon" ? ...oui ?... bonsoir Monsieur, ce serait pour commander 2 menus excellence pour ce soir... s'il vous plait !... oui ...oui rajoutez moi une bouteille de votre meilleur vin !... L'adresse de livraison ? ...oui alors c'est la dernière villa de Delano Street vers...ah vous connaissez ! ok... pour 21 heures ? Ok super !... merci...à tout à l'heure alors...

A peine avait-il raccroché, que le téléphone sonna.

Allo ! ...Ah Aurore salut !... oui à l'extérieur ! Autour de la piscine ! ...une sculture sur glace ? Oh oui ce serait cool ! ...ok ça marche ! À demain ! Bisous

Et il raccrocha avant de parler une fois de plus tout seul.

Je vais quand même préparer un petit gâteau maison... mais j'ai trop chaud là !...hummm j'ai une idée...

Darren se déshabilla entièrement et enfila juste un tablier. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'enfiler ce genre de chose et sourit à la vue de ce qu'il y avait écrit dessus : "Chaud devant, Chaud Derrière, c'est le Chef qui régale".

Il faut maintenant couvert que du tablier et se mit à faire le plus simple des gateaux, un gateau au yaourt.

Alors que Darren venait de mettre son gâteau au four, et qu'il se lavait les mains, il sentit deux mains se poser sur ses fesses...

Mon plat préféré !..._.dit Chris_

Et toi tu es mon dessert préféré !..._.dit Darren en se retournant en mettant un peu de farine sur le nez de Chris _

Dis donc ! Pourquoi tu es si sexy avec ce tablier provocateur ?..._demanda Chris_

J'avais chaud..._. répondit Darren en se collant contre Chris_

Je vois ça !...alors qu'as-tu cuisiné de bon ?... _demanda Chris en embrassant Darren _

Surprise !..._. dit Darren _

Hâte de goûter tout ça !..._.répondit Chris_

Et ton livre ?..._demanda Darren_

Prochain chapître bouclé !.._...répondit Chris_

Génial !...je suis si fier de toi mon bébé !.._..dit Darren avant de prendre Chris dans ses bras_

Oh ! Et j'ai reçu un mail du DJ pour demain soir ! Il sera là vers 18h pour installer tout le matériel et la déco..._ ajouta Chris _

Ca va être énorme !..._.s'exclama Darren_

Aussi énorme que ce que je sens là ?..._..demanda Chris en baissant les yeux._

T'es super excitant ..._...dit Darren en carressant le torse de Chris sous son t-shirt_

Darren se jeta sur les lèvres de Chris qui s'empressa de dénouer le tablier de Darren qui se retrouva maintenant entièrement nu devant Chris.

J'ai une grosse envie de faire ça sous la douche.._.dit Chris_

Darren ne prit pas la peine de répondre et tourna Chris en s'emparant de ses épaules pour lui indiquer le chemin vers l'étage. Chris monta à l'étage rapidement en se déshabillant dans l'escalier. Il jeta son t-shirt et son pantalon derrière lui, ce qui faillit faire louper une marche à Darren qui s'était reçu ça sur la tête.

Attrappes moi si tu peux !..._cria Chris_

Chris fit couler l'eau et ferma la porte transparante de la grande douche derrière lui.

Darren arriva doucement, une main sur sa hanche, en défilant avec un air de sous-entendu.

Chris se colla contre la porte alors que l'eau coulait sur son corps brulant et commença à carresser et à lécher la porte vitrée comme pour chauffer encore plus son homme qui était de l'autre côté.

Darren posa ses mains en face de celles de Chris, une vitre les séparait mais ils sentaient l'un et l'autre l'excitation envahir leur corps. Ils firent mine de s'embrasser et Chris se retourna pour coler ses fesses contre la vitre. Darren n'en pouvait plus et ouvrit la porte en risquant de tout innonder mais le dégât des eaux lui passa au dessus la tête et entra dans la douche avec Chris. Il referma la porte derrière lui et enlaça Chris qui pencha sa tête en arrière pour la poser sur l'épaule de Darren. Il tourna la tête et les deux amants s'embarquèrent dans un baiser langoureux.

Après avoir repris une bouffée d'oxygène, Chris se retourna pour plaquer Darren sur une paroie de la douche, lui leva les bras et repris le deuxième acte du précédent baiser. Des gémissements envahirent la salle de bain qui baignait dans la condensation.

Chris descendit ses mains le long des bras de Darren puis le long de son corps jusqu'à attendre ses hanches. Il quitta les lèvres de Darren et se baissa tout en déposant des baisers mouillés du menton jusqu'au nombril de Darren. Il se mit à genoux et fixa Darren dans les yeux en disant :

On commence toujours le repas par un amuse-bouche ...

La douche fut très chaude et les amoureux sortirent de la salle bain pour se sécher et s'habiller vu que les miroirs étaient embués.

C'est quoi ce short ?..._demanda Chris en rigolant_

T'aime pas ?.._...demanda Darren en tournant sur lui-même _

Oh heu...si si mais c'est assez particulier quand même... _dit Chris en se mettant l'index devant la bouche_

Ouais, j'avoue que et blanc à petit carreaux c'est pas très éléguant mais je l'ai depuis que je suis ado et j'ai toujours aimé le porter, jme sens bien dedans..._.dit Darren_

Depuis...que tu ...es...ado ? ..._demanda Chris en laissant des blancs entre chaque mot _

Ouais ! Bon, il était trop grand à l'époque mais je me le suis offert avec l'argent de mon premier job..._répondit fièrement Chris_

Oui...non, c'est pas ça mais... je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu doutais de ta sexualité..._répondit Chris en lui faisant son plus beau sourire_

Oh my god t'as raison !..._..répondit Darren en éclatant de rire_

Mais laisse le hein ! Ça te fait un joli petit cul !..._..dit Chris en mettant une petite fessée à Darren avant de quitter la pièce._

Ouais, c'est vrai...pas mal..._répondit Darren en se faisant limite un torticoli pour matter ses fesses dans le miroir sur la pointe des pieds_

La sonnerie de l'interphone rententit et Darren se précipita pour aller ouvrit en se laissant glisser sur la rampe de l'escalier alors que Chris se dirigeait également vers le combinet.

Mais t'a pété un boulon ou quoi ?..._demanda Chris mort de rire en voyant Darren glisser_

Nan mais c'est moi qui ouvre !..._.répondit Darren _

Ah ! Tu attends quelqu'un ?..._demanda Chris_

En quelque sorte...oui... mais c'est une surprise... alors, tu veux bien m'attendre au sous-sol en attendant ?..._.demanda Darren en prenant Chris par la taille pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes_

C'est demandé si gentillement...mon amour !.._..répondit Chris _

Chris se dirigea vers la porte du sous-sol, tandis queDarren répondit à l'interphone

Je vous ouvre ! ..._dit Darren avant de raccrocher_

Darren se retourna et vit un truc bleu azur dans l'entrebaillement de la porte.

Chris ! Je te vois ! ...veux-tu me fermer cette porte et attendre au sous sol !..._dit Darren en souriant avant de fermer lui-même la porte_

Ok ok je ne triche plus mais vite hein !..._.cria Chris derrière la porte_

Promis ! Allez hop hop hop !..._répondit Darren avant d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée_

20 minutes plus tard, Darren descendit au sous-sol et vit Chris allongé sur le grand canapé, une peluche de Pinocchio dans les bras.

Il s'était endormi.

Darren s'agenouilla à côté de lui et le fixa le sourire aux lèvres, en dégagant les quelques mèches du front de Chris.

Chris se mit à gémir et parla dans son sommeil :

Oh oui oh oui dis moi encore des mensonges...

Darren recula et se mit à pouffer de rire avant de se relever pour embrasser Chris sur la joue puis sur ses lèvres.

Chris ouvrit les yeux et sourit immédiatement à la vue de son homme.

Tu rêvais de Pinnochio ?..._demanda Darren_

Oui...enfin...pas tout à fait...en fait tu étais déguisé en pinnochio et tu me..._dit Chris avant d'être coupé par Darren_

Dis rien je sais !...tu parlais dans ton sommeil !..._.dit Darren avant d'ajouter :_

Tu peux venir, c'est prêt !...

Darren aida Chris à se relever. Ce dernier se regarda dans le petit miroir accroché au mur (toutes les pièces de la maison possédaient au minimum une glace), se recoiffa avec ses doigts et suivi Darren jusque dans la salle à manger.

Wouaaaw "Pou mouah ?"..._.s'exclama Chris en français devant la table dressée rempli des plats préférés de Chris_

Pour toi !..._répondit Darren qui tira une chaise pour que Chris s'assied_

J'ai comme un doute sur le mystérieux visiteur de tout à l'heure..._dit Chris en faisant un clin d'oeil_

J'ai essayé ! Je te jure que j'ai essayé !...mais j'ai eu des problèmes !...j'ai juste fait un gâteau mais ... notre douche à rallonge a pris le dessus et j'ai dû le jeter..._.répondit Darren_

Je t'apprendrais à cuisiner si tu veux..._.dit Chris_

Ca marche ! ...allez, régales-toi !.._.répondit Darren_

La soirée fut tranquille pour les tourteraux et ils décidèrent même de se coucher assez tôt pour être en forme pour la soirée du lendemain... Ils avaient hâte d'annoncer la nouvelle à tout le monde et de faire la fête avec tous les gens qu'ils aimaient.

Le traiteur et le DJ arrivèrent en même temps le lendemain à 18h. La décoration de la terrasse et du bord de la piscine satisfaisait pleinement Chris et Darren quant au buffet que le traiteur installait leur mettait déjà l'eau à la bouche. Darren ne resista pas et piocha dans les ptits fours. Chris le réprimenda comme un enfant mais Darren eu le dernier mot en mettant un petit four dans la bouche de Chris. Ce dernier en ferma les yeux tellement il trouvait ça délicieux.

Vers 20 heures, Chris et Darren montèrent dans leur chambre pour se changer.

Tu ne laisse pas ton short rose ?..._demanda Chris en rigolant_

Nan j'avais pensé à mettre ça !..._.répondit Darren en pouffant de rire en lui montrant un pantalon noir et blanc à carreaux_

Mais t'as fait tout tes fringues avec des nappes de pique nique ou quoi ?..._demanda Chris en prenant le pantalon pour l'examiner_

Purée, mais comment j'ai pu porter ça sérieux ! ..._.dit Darren_

Ah bah j'en sais rien mais c'est juste...pas possible quoi !..._.dit Chris en jettant le plantalon sur le lit _

Chris entra dans la salle bain pour se faire un soin du visage et revint dans la chambre. Quand il vit Darren il fit mine de tomber dans les pommes et s'appuya contre le mur en disant :

Tu es Ma...gni...fique...

Darren avait mis un costume noir avec une chemise bordeaux/violette et une cravatte noire.

Je te plais ?..._.demanda Darren qui ajousta sa cravate _

Si tu me plais ?... mais c'est pire que ça !...de toutes façons, que tu sois, nu, en short rose en costume ou même avec ce pantalon noir à carreaux... quoique celui là... (il pointa du doigt le pantalon sur le lit) ... tu me plairas toujours !..._..répondit Chris_

Tu es sublime aussi mon coeur_...dit Darren_

Je suis en caleçon encore là !..._dit Chris en baissant la tête pour se regarder_

Justement... ! Mais je sais que tu es aussi sublime quoi que tu portes !..._dit Darren _

Bon, je vais vite m'habiller avant de te sauter dessus !..._dit Chris en ouvrant son armoire_

Chris s'habilla rapidement. Il avait choisi sa tenue depuis plusieurs jours déjà.

Quant il eut finit, Darren avait les yeux humides de voir l'homme dont il était éperduement amoureux si classe et sexy.

Je n'ose pas imaginer le jour de notre mariage..._.dit Darren_

On choisira deux magnifiques costumes..._.répondit Chris en s'approchant de Darren _

Ca va être difficile d'être plus beau que toi..._dit Darren en entoura la taille de Chris_

Chris ne put répondre que part un baiser passionné coupé malheureusement par la sonnette de l'entrée.

Ils arrivent !..._..dit Chris_

Alors c'est parti ! ..._.répondit Darren_

Ils descendirent accueillir leurs amis et leurs familles sur la terrasse.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que le soleil commença à disparaître, le traiteur amena la sculture de glace.

Oh my god ! c'est trop bien fait !..._ s'exclama Darren !_

Darren mon coeur t'as vu ! c'est nous !... _répondit Chris bouche bée devant leurs portraits glacés._

Epoustoufflant !..._.dit Darren _

Les garçons ! Mettez vous devant, je vais vous prendre en photo ! ..._dit Ashley _

Ashley prit la photo et Chris et Darren voulait voir le résultat sur l'écran numérique.

Ouh la ma tête ! Nan on la refait !...et Ashley je te défend de mettre celle là sur Twitter !..._ dit Chris_

T'inquiète Colfer !...j'attends d'en avoir une vraiment twittable ! ..._répondit Ashley en rigolant_

C'est bon ! Tu peux prendre la photo !..._dit Chris_

Putain de Merde Heather qu'est-ce que tu fout là !..._ cria Ashley en voyant Heather dans son champs de vision_

ai ...gé...cé...gue...ment...lé..._dit Heather la langue collé sur la statue de glace _

Heather mais t'es en train de nous lécher là !..._.s'exclama Darren_

On comprend rien de ce que tu nous dit là..._.dit Chris_

Elle est collée on dirait..._dit Amber qui était morte de rire_

Attends jvais verser un verre d'eau !..._dit Darren qui alla au bar demander un verre d'eau_

...dez...moi...dit Heather

Deux secondes on va te libérer !...dit Ashley

Darren revint en courant avec le verre d'eau et le versa doucement au dessus du nez d'Heather.

Oh putain merci mon pote !..._dit Heather qui réussit à décoller sa langue de la glace_

Mais Heather comment t'as fait ton compte ?..._demanda Chris_

J'ai mangé un truc épicé et j'ai eu la langue complétement brûlée !._.._ alors j'ai voulu lécher Darren...enfin, la statue de Darren et j'suis restée collée ! ..._dit Heather tout naturellement en partant au bar._

Ils la suivèrent tous des yeux et se regardèrent étonnés quand ils entendirent ce qu'elle demandait au bar :

Un chocolat chaud pour me rafraîchir s'il vous plait !

Cette fille a un grain !..._.dit Ashley _

C'est Heather, on commence à avoir l'habitude !..._répondit Amber_

Le pire c'est qu'elle reprend son rôle de Brittany lundi... on va finir par les confondre réellement !..._dit Chris_

Alors que tous les invités se régalait avec le somptueux buffet et la fontaine de chocolat. Chris et Darren s'étaient isolés. Darren s'approcha de l'oreille de Chris et dit :

Il va être temps de leur dire

Ouais... allons-y ..._.répondit Chris _

Super fête les gars ! On se croirait à un mariage !..._...leur cria Heather qui passa à côté d'eux_

Ils se regardèrent et se mirent à rire.

Ils regagnèrent la table où étaient posées les statues, avec un micro chacun que le DJ leur avait confié...

Un ...deux...un ...deux... c'est bon... _dit Darren_

Pouvons nous avoir votre attention une minute ? S'il vous plait !..._.ajouta Chris_

Tous leurs invités se rassemblèrent devant eux et les écoutèrent.

Alors déjà, merci infiniement d'être venus ! On espère que vous vous amusez bien !... _commença Darren_

Oui...et aussi merci beaucoup pour vos petites attentions ! Vous n'étiez pas obligés ...c'est super sympa !...donc..oui... on a décidé d'organiser cette fête pour la maison, la reprise de glee et tout et tout...mais surtout pour vous annoncer quelque chose.._.dit Chris_

Je continue ?..._.demanda Darren à Chris_

Je t'en prie..._.répondit Chris_

Alors voilà, cet été, alors que j'ai rejoins Chris sur le tournage de son film, je lui ai fait ma dem..._.dit Darren avant d'être coupé par Chris _

On va se marier !..._cria Chris dans le micro ! _

A New York !...lors des vacances de Noël..._.ajouta Darren_

A peine finit sa phrase que tous les invités se mirent à hurler de joie en portant leur verre au ciel.

Les jeunes amoureux s'embrassèrent et se firent féliciter par leurs amis et leurs familles.

Il plut des compliments une bonne partie de la soirée et la fête continua jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit.

Tout le monde dansait jusqu'à ce que Darren exigea une chanson auprès du DJ...

Les premières notes résonnèrent et tout le monde resta figé...

Darren commença la chorégraphie en criant :

Faites comme moi !...

C'est ainsi que la soixantaine d'invités apprirent la Danse des Canards par Darren.

Les fous rires et la bonne ambiance étaient réunies et il commença à faire jour quand les derniers invités partirent.

Le DJ avait prévenu qu'il repasserait dans l'après-midi chercher son matériel et les lumières de décos.

Chris s'était allongé sur une chaise longue, la chemise à moitié ouverte tandis que Darren dansait le twist en chaussette, la chemise complétement ouverte et surtout...sans musique

Chris se leva et attrappa Darren par derrière en le prenant par la taille.

Darren stoppa net sa danse et posa sa tête en arrière sur l'épaule de Chris.

Tu préfèrerais pas danser un slow...mon cher futur époux ?..._demanda Chris_

Naaaannnnnnnn je veux faire la danse du sexe !..._.répondit Darren un peu éméché en prenant la main gauche de Chris pour la poser sur son propre sexe à travers son pantalon_

Wowwww..._s'exclama Chris_

Darren se retourna, embrassa Chris, les yeux mi clos et dit :

J'ai envie de toi main...te...nant !

Chris eu juste le réflexe de retenir Darren qui s'était littéralement endormi. Il le lira jusqu'à la chaise longue, l'allongea et le recouvra de la nappe du buffet dont il ne restait absolument plus rien.

Chris commença à nettoyer les abords de la piscine en rammassant gobelets, et serviettes en papier.

20 minutes plus tard.

T'étais pas obligé de tout rammassé bébé..._.dit Darren qui s'était assis sur la chaise longue_

Pas trop mal à la tête ?..._demanda Chris le sac poubelle à la main_

Viens là !..._demanda Darren_

Chris posa le sac et s'approcha de Darren qui enlaça les genoux de Chris dans ses bras. Il leva les yeux vers ceux de Chris, lui sourit et dit :

Je t'aime trop trop trop

Chris prit la tête de Darren dans ses mains, se baissa, l'embrassa à pleine bouche et dit !

Je t'aime trop trop trop aussi !

Ils se fixèrent sans dire un mot, leurs regards échangèrent tellement de sentiments que les mots ne serait que des bonus.

On a pas ouvert tous les cadeaux qu'on nous a offert hier soir ! ..._dit Chris_

Oh alors ouvrons les ! ... _répondit Darren _

Attends ! J'en ai un pour toi !..._dit Chris qui partit chercher une petite boîte sous la table_

C'est quoi ?..._demanda Darren en secouant la boite_

Bah heureusement que ça casse pas ! ..._dit Chris_

Darren ouvrit la boîte et dit :

T'as pas fait ça ?


	33. Chapter 33

**Note de l'auteur : Un merci particulier à Aurore et Mélanie pour les idées... et toujours un plaisir de lire vos reviews ! **

Chapître 33

«Tout doux »

Faut croire que j'ai osé ! Je voulais tester sur toi !..._dit Chris en s'asseyant à côté de lui_

De la peinture sur corps commestible !..._.dit Darren en sortant un des tubes de la boîte_

Le rouge c'est à la cerise !..._dit Chris en brandissant un tube rouge devant le nez de Darren_

Darren fixa Chris dans les yeux avec un sourire en coin.

Et j'adoooore la cerise !..._ajouta Chris_

Je vois qu'il y a pratiquement tous les parfums de fruits... _dit Darren en fouillant dans la boîte _

Bah hey ! Ils disent bien de manger 5 fruits et légumes par jour !..._répondit Chris_

Sauf qu'il n'y a pas de légumes là !..._dit Darren _

Exact ! Mais j'ai toujours préféré te manger en dessert... on va dire que tu seras ma petite salade de fruits..._.répondit Chris en prenant la boîte des mains de Darren pour la mettre par terre pour ainsi s'asseoir sur les genoux de se dernier, face à lui. _

On essayera ça tout à l'heure... en attendant j'ai une forte envie de te croquer..._.dit Chris en se penchant sur Darren pour lui suçoter le cou. _

Si tu t'y prend de la même façon, je veux bien m'enduire tout le corps de tous les parfums que tu veux..._ dit Darren_

Tu es excquis !..._dit Chris avant de de prendre la tête de Darren dans ses mains pour coller ses lèvres au siennes pour un baiser passionné et long._

Moi aussi j'ai un cadeau pour toi !..._dit Darren en décollant ses lèvres de celles de Chris en lui carressant les hanches en dessous son t-shirt_

Hummmm, ok je sais ce que c'est !..._dit Chris en se mordant la lèvre inférieure_

Ah bon ? Et c'est quoi ?..._demanda Darren tout en continuant à carresser les fesses de Chris par dessus son jean_

Ton superbe corps enduit de peinture commestible que je vais manger sans en laisser une seule trace ! ..._.répondit Chris en passant ses mains sous la chemise de Darren pour lui carresser le torse_

Je t'ai dit que ça c'était pour plus tard !... répondit Darren en rigolant et en sortant quelques gémissement de bien-être

Alors c'est quoi ?..._demanda Chris en se relevant, toujours face à Darren, sur ses genoux_

Faut que j'aille le chercher !...dit Darren

Ca va être long ?...demanda Chris

Le temps qu'il faudra !..._.répondit Darren en basculant Chris sur le canapé pour l'allonger et l'embrasser avant de se lever_

Tu ne bouges pas de là ! Et je te préviens ! n'ouvre pas les yeux avant que je te le dise !..._dit Darren en brandissant son index en guise d'avant garde _

Pourquoi t'est toujours aussi dur avec moi ? ...demanda Chris

Parce que si je n'étais pas dur... tu n'aurais pas franchement de plaisir si tu vois ce que je veux dire..._.répondit Darren en lui faisant un clin d'oeil avant de lui tourner le dos _

Un point pour toi mon coeur !..._cria Chris en s'asseyant correctement dans le canapé_

Fermes tes yeux !..._.cria Darren en retour_

Chris s'excecuta et ferma ses yeux en se tapotant les genoux du bout des doigts. Il ne resista pas à ouvrir légèrement un oeil, juste pour vérifier...

Chriiiis ! Pas de triche s'il te plait !..._dit Darren de retour au salon cachant quelque chose derrière son dos_

Mais je triche pas !...je regardais le temps qu'il faisait..._.répondit Chris_

Ouais... biensûr ... à cette heure là, tu n'as pas encore vu le soleil dehors !..._.demanda Darren en __rigolant_

Bon ok, je laisse fermer..._dit Chris_

Ouais bah non c'est bon tu peux les ouvrir ..._dit Darren en tendant une boîte à Chris _

Ouh la ! Une boite de Whiskas au thon...ok...c'est gentil ça... mais heu... tu veux que je fasse quoi avec ? Wait wait wait ! ne me dit pas que tu veux que je fasse pareil que toi avec la peinture ?..._.demanda Chris_

Idiot ! ... réfléchis !..._.répondit Darren en rigolant_

Oh mon dieu ! Sérieux ?...sérieux de chez sérieux ?..._demanda Chris en se levant pour prendre Darren dans ses bras_

Bouge pas..._dit Darren en se retournant pour prendre une caisse qu'il venait de poser derrière la porte_

Tu en rêvais ! Je l'ai fait !..._.ajouta Darren en tendant la caisse à Chris _

Chris ouvrit la caisse et y attrapa un chat qui ne tarda pas à miauler au contact des bras de Chris.

Il est trop beauuuuuuuuuu !... mon dieu comme je suis heureux, il est tout doux et a l'air très câlin ! ..._dit Chris_

Oui, c'est que qu'ils m'ont dit à la SPA !... c'est un mâle il a 4 ans... et il ne s'appelle pas n'importe comment vu qu'il s'appelle Brian ! comme tu le souhaitais ! ..._dit Darren en carressant la tête du chat_

Vraiment ?... excellent ! ... tu vas être bien ici avec papa Chris et papa Darren hein mon ptit Brian ?... _dit Chris en frottant son nez sur le museau de son nouveau compagnon_

T'es trop chou..._dit Darren_

Qui ? Moi ou Brian ?..._demanda Chris_

Toi ! t'es trop mignon quand tu prends cette voix !...bon, j'avoue, Brian est super mignon aussi !..._.dit Darren _

Dis bonjour à papa Brian ! Dis bonjour !..._dit Chris à Brian en prenant une voix bizarre_

Darren était les bras croisés, un petit sourire aux lèvres, à regarder Chris papouiller Brian en se demandant d'un coup s'il avait bien fait d'offrir ce chat à Chris. Il ressentit d'un coup une pointe de jalousie au creu de son estomac à la vue de la tendresse que portait Chris envers cette boule de poils.

Tu penses à quoi ?..._demanda Chris_

Hein ?...à rien... je suis heureux de te voir heureux ..._.répondit Darren_

Oh ! Mon coeur viens là que je te fasse un gros câlin aussi !..._dit Chris en tendant son bras pour enlacer Darren et l'embrasser comme il se doit. _

Atchouuuuuuuuuuuuuuum !..._.fit Darren en se reculant_

T'as attraper froid ?..._demanda Chris_

Nan nan... mais il faut juste que je m'habitue aux poils de chat..._répondit Darren en se mouchant_

Mais t'as les yeux tout rouges !..._dit Chris en posant Brian par terre qui se frottait déjà aux jambes de son nouveau maître_

Nan mais t'inquiète pas mon amour, ça va !..._répondit Darren en embrassant Chris_

Chris baissa les yeux et vit Brian allongé à côté de ses pieds.

Oh my god ! Mais il lui faut une litière, des jouets, un coussin, de la nourri..._.s'excita Chris en secouant ses mains_

Tch tch tch !...ton homme a tout pensé !...tout est au sous sol !..._le coupa Darren_

Oh mon amour... merci merci merci... je t'aime à la folie..._dit Chris en prenant Darren dans ses bras_

Miaaaoouuuuuuu..._ fit Brian_

Brian, Brian... Darren a le droit de me faire des câlins ! Ya le temps pour Brian et le temps pour Darren d'accord ?..._dit Chris accroupi en s'adressant à Brian avec une carresse._

Oh mais j'y pense !... il va falloir engager une catsitter ?..._dit Chris en se relevant d'un coup_

Une quoi ?..._demanda Darren_

Une Catsitter !...quelqu'un pour garder Brian le temps qu'on aille à New York !...dit Chris

Bah on l'emmène !..._.dit Darren_

On peut ?..._demanda Chris_

Bah oui ! Dans sa caisse de transport ! ..._dit Darren_

Mais c'est parfait tout ça !... d'ailleurs, faudrait peut-être aller préparer nos affaires ! Il est à quelle heure l'avion demain soir ? ... on repasse à la maison après l'enregistrement au studio ou pas ?..._demanda Chris_

Nan on aura jamais le temps ! Vaut mieux tout emmener direct demain ! Le vol est à 17h mais on doit être tous à l'aéroport à 16h..._dit Darren_

Ok ! On reste 4 jours à New York... on pourrait aller voir l'hôtel de notre future réception de mariage ! Non ?..._demanda Chris _

J'y avais pensé ! En plus on a rendez-vous mercredi avec le traiteur et le pâtissier ... faudra juste que je retrouve l'adresse !.._..dit Darren_

Chris et Darren préparèrent leurs affaires pour le lendemain et ne voulant pas être stressés au moment du départ, ils mirent tous les bagages et les affaires de Brian devant la porte d'entrée avant d'aller se coucher.

Chris avait installé la litière de Brian dans la cuisine et son coussin dans le salon.

Le lendemain matin, le reveil devait sonner à 7h mais ils furent réveillés à 6h à peine par les miaulements de Brian derrière la porte.

Chris se leva le premier et ouvrit la porte. Il ne fallut pas plus de 5 secondes pour que Brian saute sur le lit. Les mouvements de sa queue carressa le bras de Darren qui était encore endormi.

Chris s'asseya au bord du lit en se tournant pour carresser Brian en lui chuchotant :

Brian, tu ne vas prendre des mauvaises habitudes hein ! Papa Darren ne va pas être d'accord ! Il est allergique à tes poipoils !..._dit Chris_

Miaou..._. fit Brian_

Tu as compris ? ..._demanda Chris_

Miaou...miaou..._refit Brian _

Hummmm, Chris...mon amour...hummmm tu es si doux...dit Darren à moitié réveillé en gigotant

Miaaaaaouuuuuuu..._ fit Brian plus fort_

Ahhhhh quoi c'est quoi ça !..._. cria Darren en sursautant_

C'est notre chat mon amour ! Il attendait derrière la porte !..._.dit Chris avec un beau sourire _

Atttcchhhouuuuuummmmmmm..._. fit Darren _

Ah merde ! Le chat c'est vrai !..._.dit Chris en prenant Brian pour le poser par terre_

Nan nan là je crois que j'ai attrappé froid ! J'ai mal à la gorge !..._.dit Darren_

Oh mon dieu ! Le jour des enregistrements en plus !... mon bébé... _dit Chris en s'allongeant près de Darren pour l'embrasser_

Nan mais ça va all...tchouuuuum..._ répondit Darren_

Je vais te préparer un thé avec du miel !... prends une bonne douche bien chaude et ça ira mieux !..._dit Chris en prenant Brian dans ses bras avant de descendre à la cuisine._

Après avoir prit sa douche, Darren descendit à la cuisine où son thé l'attendait.

Jte laisse boire ton thé, je vais à la douche !..._dit Chris_

Merci mon amour...répondit Darren qui s'assied au bar de la cuisine.

Toi tu vas prendre de mauvaises habitudes et ton père va tout céder jle sens !..._dit Darren à Brian qui était monté sur le comptoir._

Brian fixa Darren en ronronnant.

Oh ne me regarde pas comme ça !...je sais que tu as compris ce que je t'ai dit va !..._.dit Darren_

Miaou !..._.fit Brian_

Darren finit son thé quand Chris réapparut.

Déjà ?..._demanda Darren_

J'avais préparé mes affaires avant d'aller me coucher !..._.dit Chris_

Alors...ce thé ?..._demanda Darren_

Très bon ! Ça va déjà mieux !... je vais sucer un strepsil !..._.dit Darren_

Je peux te proposer de suçer autre chose si tu veux... et ça passera tout seul !..._dit Chris en lui faisant un clin d'oeil_

Fait gaffe je pourrais prendre ta proposition au mot !..._dit Darren_

Au mot... c'est le cas de l'dire !..._.répondit Chris en éclatant de rire _

Darren mit sa tasse dans l'évier quand la sonnerie de l'interphone retentit.

Oui ? ... ok... jvous ouvre !..._.dit Chris avant de raccrocher_

Le taxi est là !..._ajouta Chris avant de prendre Brian pour le mettre dans sa caisse_

Miaou miaouuuuu..._fit Brian_

Ya pas de miaou qui tiennent ! On part à New York ! Et tu viens avec nous !... _dit Chris en fermant la caisse_

Tu ferais un excellent papa !..._dit Darren_

Ah mais faut pas se laisser marcher dessus hein !..._.dit Chris_

Oh bah non ! voyons !.._.répondit Darren en se moquant de Chris _

Le taxi arriva et le chauffeur aida Chris et Darren a mettre tous les bagages dans la voiture.

Ils arrivèrent au studio d'enregistrement et durent tout sortir de la voiture. Amber qui venait d'arriver resta bouche bée devant le nombre de bagages qui sortaient du coffre du taxi de Chris et Darren. Elle se dirigea vers eux.

Vous avez adopté un enfant ou quoi ?..._demanda t'elle_

Nan ! Un chat !..._répondit Chris en brandissant la caisse devant le nez d'Amber _

Ayé ! tu l'as enfin ton chat !._...demanda Amber _

Ouep ! Brian, jte présente tata Amber !_...dit Chris_

Tata ?..._demanda Amber_

Darren, qui était derrière Chris en train de sortir les derniers sacs du coffre fit signe à Amber de laisser dire Chris.

Ah heu... salut Brian alors..._.dit Amber en faisant coucou à la caisse_

Ils entrèrent dans le studio et stockèrent tous les bagages dans une pièce vide. Chris posa la caisse de Brian dans la salle de mixage avant de dire bonjour à toutes les personnes présentes.

En plus d'Amber, il y avait Lea, Cory, Heather, Naya et Kevin.

Ils se mirent en place pour enregistrer la première chanson de groupe, "We are family" qui sera dans le premier épisode, lorsqu'ils diront au revoir à "Rachel" qui restera à New York dans sa nouvelle école.

L'habitude des enregistrements rapides fit que la chanson était en boîte au bout d'une heure.

Pendant que Lea et Cory enregistraient leur duo, Chris prit Brian dans ses bras pour lui faire des papouilles.

Chris et Darren devaient maintenant enregistrer un duo à leur tour. "More than Words" de Etrême.

Cette chanson doit apparaitre également dans le 1er épisode alors que Kurt reste à New York et que Blaine doit repartir. Ils aimaient la chanson. La mise en boîte fut également rapide.

Une autre chanson de groupe fut prévue à l'enregistrement après le déjeuner.

Chris donna une poignée de croquettes et une gamelle d'eau à Brian et lui installa son coussin le temps d'aller au restaurant.

Fous rires et anecdotes de vacances furent les principaux sujets de conversations lors du repas.

Ils retournèrent au studio afin d'enregistrer la dernière chanson, "Don't Worry, Be Happy", qu'ils chanteront à Finn alors qu'il part pour l'armée.

L'enregistrement fut aussi rapide que les précédents et ils terminèrent à l'heure.

Ils partirent vers l'aéroport un peu en avance même et y retrouvèrent Ryan à l'embarquement.

Après les embrassades, Ryan s'adressa à eux :

Voilà les gars c'est parti pour une 4ème saison ! Alors rassurez vous, le tournage à New York sera très rare vu qu'on négocie les décors déjà en place sur le plateau ici... par contre, il y aura un changement au niveau de l'histoire... surtout pour vous 2 !..._.dit-il en s'adressant à Chris et Darren_

Au vu des messages, pétitions, voire même des menaces reçues des fans, je ne pourrais pas faire rompre Kurt et Blaine ! ...donc la fin de l'épisode où Blaine était censé repartir à Lima sans Kurt... bah Kurt le ratrappera à l'aéroport et ils retourneront tous les deux à Lima..._ajouta Ryan _

Je suis super contente pour vous 2... _dit Heather en s'adressant à Chris et Darren_

Pourquoi ?..._.demanda Darren_

Bah vous vous verrez plus souvent vu que Kurt ne reste pas à New York !..._répondit Heather_

Heather, le reste du tournage se passe ici, à Los Angeles ! Et nous on est Chris et Darren, pas Kurt et Blaine !..._dit Chris_

Oh la la je suis perdue moi ! Je n'sais pas je n'sais plus !.._..répondit Heather en retournant s'asseoir _

Darren dormit tout le long du vol la tête penchée sur l'épaule de Chris. Il avait prit un cachet pour sa gorge qui avait recommencé à lui piquer après avoir chanté et cela l'avait rendu complément KO.

Chris dû réveiller Darren à l'atterrisage. Darren releva sa tête :

Aaaaaaïiiiiie..._cria Darren_

Chéri ! Quoi ?... _demanda Chris, la caisse de Brian sur les genoux_

J'ai mal au cou c'est horrible !..._dit Darren qui essaya de tourner sa tête sans succès tellement la douleur était présente dans sa nuque_

Bah oui t'as dormi 4 heures sans bouger !..._.répondit Chris_

Attends, je vais te donner une minerve !..._.ajouta Chris_

Si t'as ça sous la main, je te fais l'amour pendant 12h non stop !..._.dit Darren _

Dès que t'iras mieux jte met au défi !...r_épondit Chris en lui tendant la minerve _

Oh my god mais tu pars avec tout toi !..._.demanda Darren pendant que Chris l'aida à mettre la minerve_

Tu crois qu'il y a quoi dans toutes les valises ?..._demanda Chris_

Ah ça va mieux !._...dit Darren_

J'ai même pris le soin de prendre les tubes de peinture..._..chuchota Chris à l'oreille de Darren_

Darren se mit à rire mais fit vite la grimace quand il sentit la douleur dans sa nuque.

Ils descendirent de l'avion et allèrent récupérer leurs nombreux bagages.

Avant de prendre un taxi pour leur hôtel, Ryan exigea que Darren fasse appel à un khiné pour son cou afin d'être en forme pour le tournage du lendemain et leur donna rendez-vous à 8h à l'endroit de la première scène.

Quelques fans qui savaient qu'ils arrivaient aujourd'hui dans Big Apple, les accostèrent pour autographes et photos qu'ils ne refusèrent pas.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie quand quelqu'un les interpella dans leur dos.

Un coup de main ?...

Max ! Aurore ! Mais ça devient une habitude de se croiser dans l'aéroport ! qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?..._demanda Chris_

Surprise de Max ! En rentrant de votre fête samedi, enfin...dimanche matin, Max m'a annoncé qu'il m'emmenait à New York pour faire du shopping pour le bébé. On vient d'arriver !..._dit Aurore_

Bah nous aussi ! Enfin... on vient pas faire de shopping pour un bébé hein ! Mais on vous a pas vu dans l'avion...à moins que vous étiez aux toilettes !..._ dit Darren en lachant un rire avant une ultime grimace de douleur_

Nan ! Pas cette fois-ci !..._.répondit Max alors qu'Aurore baissa la tête rouge de honte_

On aura quelque chose à vous demander ! Vous rentrez quand à L.A. ? ..._ demanda Max_

Vendredi normalement ! ...si le tournage se passe comme prévu.._.répondit Chris_

Ah ok ! Bah passez au restau ce week-end ! On rentre jeudi nous ! ..._répondit Max_

Pourquoi pas ! Ce serait une bonne idée !.._..dit Darren_

Bon on vous laisse ! Aurore est crevée on va aller se reposer à notre hôtel !..._dit Max_

Ok ! Bah profitez bien ! À bientôt !..._dit Chris _

Bye !..._..dirent Max et Aurore_

Chris et Darren partirent à leur hôtel et Brian fut bien content de gambader dans la suite après des heures dans une caisse.

Darren se mit sur le lit, dos contre la tête de lit et alluma la télé.

Chris se mit à côté de lui et lui prit la main.

Ca va mieux mon coeur ?..._demanda Chris_

Un peu ! .._..répondit Darren avant d'ajouter en criant_

Oh my god j'adoooore ce dessin animé !...

Oh yes ! moi aussi !..._répondit Chris avant de chanter le générique avec Darren :_

"Denver ! Le dernier dinosaure, c'est mon ami et bien plus encore !..."

Ils regardèrent le dessin animé le sourire aux lèvres comme deux enfants devant un sapin de noël.

Une fois fini, Chris éteignit la télé et se leva pour se mettre face à Darren.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?..._demanda Darren_

Chris se retourna pour se mettre dos à Darren et commença à descendre son pantalon.

Oh mon dieu Chris !


	34. Chapter 34

**Note de l'auteur : Rien de spécial mise à part encore des mercis à Aurore et Mélanie pour leurs idées... qui m'aident beaucoup !:) **

**ainsi que pour tous vos encouragements et vos reviews:) **

Chapître 34

«c'est chaud !»

Chris ne dit pas un mot et commença a remuer ses fesses devant Darren qui ajouta :

C'est quoi ce caleçon ?

Il ne te plait pas ?..._demanda Chris_

Bah si je prend au mot ce qui est écrit dessus...autant dire que j'adore ! .._dit Darren_

Chris avait un caleçon moulant rose à élastique noir avec écrit derrière : "câlins gratuits". Il rammassa son portable qui était dans son jean à ses pieds et y mit une chanson.

Il commença à danser en faisant des déhanchés de plus en plus sexy, toujours dos à Darren.

Putain Chris tu me chauffes là !..._dit Darren qui remua ses jambes sur le lit comme pour ralentir l'excitation ressentie dans son pantalon._

Et encore t'as pas encore vu le devant !...lui répondit Chris

Montre moi ça tout de suite !..._..demanda Darren _

Chris sauta pour faire demi-tour et Darren s'écria en rigolant :

Oh mon dieuuuuuu !

Je suis sûr que ma "friandise gratuite" te plait aussi !..._.dit Chris _

Je veux toucher !..._.dit Darren en se léchant la lèvre inférieure_

Mais ton cou ?..._.demanda Chris_

Crois-moi, la raideur de mon cou est bien déscendue là..._.dit Darren_

Hummm... ça ce sont des mots qui me plaisent... _dit Chris en sautant sur le lit avant d'avancer lentement à quatre pattes vers Darren._

Chris se mit à califourchon sur les cuisses de Darren, posa ses mains sur le mur en face de lui de chaque côté de la tête de Darren et s'approcha lentement de ce dernier afin de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Darren commença a suçoter la lèvre inférieure de Chris tout en carressant le dos de ce dernier du bout des doigts. Il pouvait sentir Chris frissonner à ce contact et descendit donc ses mains sur les fesses de Chris en rentrant dans son caleçon.

J'ai été sage ! J'ai le droit à une friandise !..._.dit Darren entre deux baisers_

Sers-toi mon amour..._..répondit en se redressant, appuyé sur ses genoux._

Darren passa sa langue sur le contour de ses lèvre à la vue de la grosse bosse que formait le caleçon de Chris devant lui. Il retira sa minerve, la jeta par terre à côté du lit et s'allongea complétement sur le lit en se laissant glisser sous Chris.

Chris s'appuya de nouveau contre le mur tandis que Darren carressa ses fesses tout en déposant des bisous sur la verge de Chris à travers son caleçon.

Chris poussa des gémissements de plaisir tout en regardant Darren en dessous de lui et remua ses hanches afin de frotter son sexe sur la bouche de Darren.

Tu peux défaire l'emballage..._..dit Chris_

Darren leva les yeux afin de croiser ceux de Chris et ils se firent un large sourire qui en disait long.

Darren mit l'ordre de Chris à excécution et commença à baisser le caleçon de Chris jusqu'à faire apparaitre son sexe déjà bien dur. Il descendit le vêtement jusqu'en dessous des testicules et commença à faire des petits cercles avec sa langue sur le gland de Chris tout en le branlant avec sa main droite.

Chris gemit de plus en plus fort tandis que Darren occupa sa main gauche à carresser le torse de Chris au dessus de lui.

Darren prit la verge de Chris à pleine bouche et commença de longs vas et viens.

Chris ne s'appuya plus que d'une main, l'autre empoigna le sexe de Darren derrière lui afin de le branler comme il se doit.

Ils se libérèrent en même temps en poussant chacun un cri d'extase et Chris se laissa tomber à côté de Darren le souffle coupé.

Ils reprirent leur respiration avant de s'enlacer et de s'embrasser tendrement.

Chris passa son bras autour des hanches de Darren et posa sa tête sur son torse, la tête tournée vers le pied du lit.

Il releva sa tête d'un coup et dit :

Oh my god !

Quoi ?..._ demanda Darren, les yeux fermés _

Br...Bra...Brian...a tout vu !..._.dit Chris alors que le chat les fixaient, assis face à eux sur la commode._

Miaou.._..fit Brian voyant que Chris s'adressa à lui _

Bah ça n'a pas l'air de le traumatiser tant que ça ! C'est qu'un chat ! ... _dit Darren en s'appuyant sur ses coudes pour se relever légèrement_

C'est pas un chat c'est Brian ! "MON" Brian !..._.répondit Chris en s'asseyant en tailleur sur le lit après avoir renfilé son caleçon_

Ah ! C'est vrai, c'est ton fils adoptif !..._.répondit Darren en rigolant_

Exactement !...viens mon pèpère, viens voir papa...Brian ! Brian ? viens là..._ dit Chris en tapotant sur ses cuisses pour appeler Brian_

Brian sauta directement sur le lit et fit 4 allers retour sur lui même sur les cuisses de Chris avant de s'y allonger pour se faire carresser.

ATTTCHOUUUM..._fit Darren_

Bon, je vous laisse entre père et fils, je vais prendre ma douche ..._ajouta Darren _

Ca marche !..._. dit Chris _

Darren prit sa douche pendant que Chris – et Brian – regardèrent la télé. Chris zappa sur une chaine et tomba sur le film "Ratatouille". Brian sauta immédiatement des jambes de Chris vers la télé en essayant d'attraper le petit rat bleu sur le poste. Chris était mort de rire quand Darren revint dans la chambre, une serviette blanche autour de la taille.

Pourquoi tu rigoles comme ça ?..._.demanda Darren_

Regarde Brian !..._.dit Chris_

Ce chat est aussi fou que toi !..._.dit Darren_

J'avoue ! sauf que moi je ne ferai jamais de mal à Ratatouille ! ..._.répondit Chris_

Mais toi tu es un ange..."MON" ange ! ..._.dit Darren en s'agenouillant sur le lit pour embrasset Chris sur la joue_

Chris ne répondit que par un haussement d'épaule ainsi que d'un ptit sourire qui faisait littéralement craquer Darren parce qu'il adorait les faussettes de Chris quand il souriait.

A mon tour pour la douche ! Après dodo ! parce que demain... on change de rôle !..._dit Chris en allant vers la salle de bain_

Quelques minutes plus tard, Brian dormait sur son coussin et Darren s'était mit sous les draps.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? ..._demanda Chris de la salle de bain, n'entendant plus un bruit._

Je nourris mon chat !..._.répondit Darren_

Mais Brian a déjà mangé !..._..cria Chris_

Nan...! j'ai dit mon chat !..._.répondit Darren_

Ah ! Et comment il s'appelle ?..._.demanda Chris qui croyait que Darren se moquait de lui_

Rex !..._répondit Darren_

Rex ?..._.demanda Chris_

Ouais ! Rex le chat !..._.dit Darren_

Bon t'arrête de te moqu..._dit Chris sur le pas de la porte de la salle de bain, en train de s'essuyer les cheveux avec une serviette. _

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il vit Darren jouer avec sa 3DS.

Ok j'ai compris !..._.ajouta Chris_

Compris quoi ?..._demanda Darren, le nez sur l'écran _

Bah ton chat virtuel !..._.dit Chris_

Ouais ! Je m'en occupe tous les jours depuis que j'ai découvers ce jeu !..._.dit Darren _

Je croyais que tu parlais d'un vrai chat !.._..dit Chris_

Chris !, sérieux, je l'aurais caché où si j'avais vraiment un chat ?...dans mon slip ? Je te rappelle que je suis un mec... donc je n'ai pas de chat dans ma culotte !..._dit Darren_

Ca pour être un mec, t'en es un !... et crois moi que j'aime ce que tu as dans ton slip, quel que soit l'animal qui s'y trouve ! .._..dit Chris en rigolant_

C'est bon il dort !_...dit Darren_

Qui ça ?..._.demanda Chris_

Bah Rex !..._.répondit Darren en fermant la console pour la poser sur la table de nuit _

Bon bah allez, tout le monde au lit alors..._..dit Chris en entrant dans les draps_

Câlin ?.._...demanda Darren_

Gratuit ou payant ?..._..répondit Chris _

Gratuit ! Je suis VIP voyons.._...dit Darren avant d'embrasser langoureusement Chris_

Le réveil fut dur pour Chris et Darren malgré une nuit paisible dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Ils arrivèrent sur le lieu de tournage en même temp que les autres, et allèrent directement passer leur première heure aux coiffures / maquillages avant de commencer leur première scène tous ensemble.

La journée passa assez rapidement entre plusieurs prises de la même scène pour Heather qui avait du mal à se remettre dans son personnage, les pauses plus ou moins longues quand Chris et Darren ne tournaient pas et les raccords coiffure maquillage qui étaient répétitifs à cause de chaleur encore présente à New York.

La dernière scène de la journée était celle de la chanson "More than Words" que Kurt et Blaine devaient chanter dans une grande salle de chant à l'école d'arts du spectacle que Kurt était censé rejoindre en ce début d'année scolaire, avant que Blaine ne rejoigne Lima pour sa dernière année de lycée.

La scène devait se terminer par un baiser des deux jeunes étudiants.

Ils étaient en place, assis chacun sur un tabouret, Darren avec une guitare et le playback fut lancé au mot "Action" du metteur en scène.

**Saying I love you is not the words**  
>(<em>Me dire Je t'aime ne sont pas les mots)<em>  
><strong>I want to hear from you<strong>  
>(<em>Que je veux entendre de toi)<em>  
><strong>It's not that I want you<strong>  
>(<em>C'est pas que je te veuille)<em>  
><strong>Not to say, but if you only knew<strong>  
>(<em>Ça va de soi, mais si seulement tu savais)<em>  
><strong>How easy it would be to show me how you feel<strong>  
>(<em>Comme il aurait été facile de me montrer ce que tu ressens)<em>  
><strong>More than words is all you have to do to make it real<strong>  
>(<em>Plus que des mots c'est tout ce que tu as à faire pour le rendre réel)<em>  
><strong>Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me<strong>  
>(<em>Et alors tu n'aurais pas à dire que tu m'aimes)<em>  
><strong>'Cause I'd already know<strong>  
>(<em>Car je le saurais déjà)<em>

**What would you do if my heart was torn in two**  
>(<em>Que ferais-tu si mon coeur était brisé en deux ?)<em>  
><strong>More than words to show you feel<strong>  
>(<em>Plus que des mots pour te faire sentir)<em>  
><strong>That your love for me is real<strong>  
>(<em>Que ton amour pour moi est réel)<em>  
><strong>What would you say if I took those words away<strong>  
>(<em>Que dirais-tu si j'enlevais ces mots ?)<em>  
><strong>Then you couldn't make things new<strong>  
>(<em>Dès lors tu ne pourrais pas renouveller les choses)<em>  
><strong>Just by saying I love you<strong>  
>(<em>Juste en disant Je t'aime)<em>

**More than words**  
>(<em>Plus que des mots)<em>

**Now I've tried to talk to you and make you understand**  
>(<em>Maintenant j'ai essayé de te parler et de te faire comprendre)<em>  
><strong>All you have to do is close your eyes<strong>  
>(<em>Que tout ce que tu as à faire est de fermer tes yeux)<em>  
><strong>And just reach out your hands and touch me<strong>  
>(<em>Et juste tendre tes mains et me toucher)<em>  
><strong>Hold me close don't ever let me go<strong>  
>(<em>Garde-moi près de toi et ne me laisse jamais partir)<em>  
><strong>More than words is all I ever needed you to show<strong>  
>(<em>Plus que des mots c'est tout ce dont j'ai toujours eu besoin pour te montrer)<em>  
><strong>Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me<strong>  
>(<em>Et alors tu n'aurais pas à dire que tu m'aimes)<em>  
><strong>'Cause I'd already know<strong>  
>(<em>Car je le saurais déjà)<em>

**More than words**  
>(<em>Plus que des mots)<em>

Chris et Darren arrivaient tellement à s'impregner la chanson pour eux même que les autres membres du cast qui étaient venus assister à la scène, en avaient les larmes aux yeux. La première prise fut la bonne pour la chanson.

Après la chanson, le scénario voulait que Blaine pose sa guitare par terre contre le tabouret, prenne Kurt dans ses bras et l'embrasse...

Coupez !..._dit le metteur en scène_

On a dit Coupez les gars !..._.répéta Ryan, présent, alors que Chris et Darren continuaient de s'embrasser_

Chris ! Darren ! OUH OUH !..._continua Ryan_

Oups pardon !..._.dit Darren en décollant enfin ses lèvres de celles de Chris _

Bon, on va devoir refaire la scène du baiser là !..._.dit Ryan_

Chris et Darren se regardèrent en souriant, contents de devoir remettre ça.

Oui mais je vous vois venir avec vos grands sabots là ! On va faire plus léger le baiser hein ! ..._dit Ryan_

Pourquoi ? Ça n'allait pas ?.._..demanda Chris_

Pour moi oui, mais pour la chaine... ils vont limite considérer ça comme de la violence visuelle, interdite aux moins de 21 ans... bref, je ne m'étalerais pas sur le sujet... mais vous nous refatite le baiser style smack rapide et vous vous collez le front juste après ok ?..._.demanda Ryan avant d'ajouter pour lui-même :_

Sachant qu'on va encore surement me demander de couper la scène...

Après avoir refait 18 fois la scène afin d'avoir la vue de ce moment sous tous les angles, le clap de fin de tournage de la journée retentit.

Tout le cast ainsi que la production se retrouvèrent autour d'un verre de champagne afin de fêter le retour de la série.

Au bout de 2 verres, Chris et Darren décidèrent de retourner à l'hôtel.

Ils avaient déjà très chaud à cause des projecteurs et des vêtements qu'ils devaient porter et n'avaient qu'une envie, aller se rafraichir à la piscine de l'hôtel avec un coca light bien frais le plus vite possible.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie...

Dans un quart d'heure on est dans l'eau !..._.dit Darren_

J'en peux plus j'étouffe.._..dit Chris _

Ils ouvrirent la porte du bâtiment et restèrent bouche bée.

Ils allaient vraiment mettre plus qu'un quart d'heure avant de rentrer à l'hôtel...


	35. Chapter 35

**Note de l'auteur : Alors je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard ! Mes excuses ? Je n'étais pas là le WE dernier et j'ai été malade en début de semaine:( (J'avoue aussi que le tour book de Chris me prend du temps ! Bah oui, il faut enregistrer toutes les photos et vidéos lol) **

**Pour me rattrapper, voici un chapitre ce soir ! Et je promets le suivant pour Dimanche soir ^^ **

**Merci vraiment pour toutes vos reviews ! (Emma tes messages m'ont énormément touchée ! O_O) **

Chapître 35

«Artistes Peintres»

"Chriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis......Blaaiiiiinnnnnne...Kuuuurrrttt...Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..."

Des centaines et des centaines de fans se bousculaient et hurlaient derrière les barrières que la sécurité avait du mal à tenir en place. A croire que le hiatus de la série avait rendu les fans encore plus hystériques. Ils n'avaient jamais vu autant d'enthousiasme de la part du public depuis la dernière tournée.

4 molosses en guise de garde du corps se dirigèrent vers eux afin de les escorter loin de la foule mais Chris et Darren furent sensibles et touchés de tout l'amour qui se dégageait de ces cris et demandèrent aux gardes du corps que les accompagner devant les barrières afin de signer quelques autographes et poser pour des photos.

Darrennn jpeux te faire la bise ?..._demanda une fan_

Heu oui si tu veux... _répondit Darren en faisant la bise à la fan_

Je ne me laverais plus jamais !..._.dit la fan en larmes_

Tu as un mouchoir ?..._..lui demanda Darren_

Ou...oui...oui.._..répondit la fan en reniflant, tendant un mouchoir en papier à Darren_

Darren fit un bisou sur le mouchoir et lui re-tendit.

Maintenant tu peux te laver et garder le mouchoir !..._.dit Darren en lui faisant un clin d'oeil_

Un peu plus loin, Chris jonglait entre autographes et photos.

T'es trop beau Chris !..._.dit une fan_

Merci ..._répondit-il en souriant _

Ta copine a vraiment de la chance !..._..dit une autre fan_

Ma copine ?..._ s'exclama Chris en la regardant les sourcils froncés_

Oh mon dieu t'en as pas ?... Je veux t'épouser Chris !..._.répondit-elle_

Ouh là... ça va pas être possible..là..._..répondit Chris tout en signant les photos des fans à côté_

Mais Chris est avec Darren voyons !..._..dit la copine de la fan_

Chris se sentant mal à l'aise, accéléra la cadence et changea de côté. Il croisa Darren et lui dit dans l'oreille :

Bon courage pour le côté là bas, yen a une qui est...comment dire...spéciale !

Darren ne répondit que par un petit rire et un signe de la tête.

Kurt ! Blaine ! quand vous chantez la chanson de glee, de qui pensez vous avoir la meme voix qu'eux ?..._ leur cria une fan_

Ouh la..._ répondit Darren _

Bah on m'a toujours dit que j'avais la même voix que Beyoncé... _répondit Chris en souriant_

Tu vois jte l'avais dit que c'était lui qui chantait Single Ladies !..._.dit la fan à sa copine_

Merci beaucoup d'être venus mais on doit y aller !..._dit Darren à la foule en se reculant en envoyant des bisous avec ses mains_

Merci beaucoup ! Rentrez vous hydrater !... bisous à tous !..._ ajouta Chris avant de faire un signe à la sécurité de les escorter jusqu'à un taxi._

Ils prirent un taxi rapidement sous les cris de la foule.

La climmmm trop bonnnn !..._.s'exclama Chris après avoir fermé la portière_

Mon dieu mais j'aime pas critiquer parce que c'est grace à eux qu'on est ce qu'on est... mais ya des cas quand même !..._.dit Darren_

Quand même oui... je les adorent, ils me touchent mais... j'ai quand même eu deux demandes en mariage et une fille voulait carrément me payer pour que je vienne habiter chez elle ! ..._.répondit Chris _

Vaut mieux en rire !..._.dit Darren_

Ouais..._..répondit Chris en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Darren_

Hâte d'arriver à l'hôtel !...journée épuisante ..._..dit Chris_

Je te propose une bonne douche et un massage ?..._..demanda Darren_

Hummmm... ça me convient !..._.répondit Chris avant de déposer ses lèvres sur celles de Darren_

Arrivés à l'hôtel, Darren paya le taxi et ouvrit la porte.

Woaaaww violente la chaleur !..._.dit Darren_

Ca sent l'orage !..._dit Chris _

Chris enfonca la carte dans la poignée de porte, Darren sur les talons. Il ouvrit la porte et stoppa net en poussant un cri, si bien que Darren lui rentra dedans.

Mais c'est pas vrai !..._ s'exclama Chris en prenant une de ses chemises sur le lit, complétement tachée de vert_

Oh my god ! Chris, regarde là !..._.dit Darren en pointant le fond de la pièce_

BRIAN !... mais qu'est-ce que tu ..._. cria Chris en s'acroupiant devant son chat qui se léchait les pattes couvertes de peinture rouge_

Il a trouvé les tubes de peinture comestibles !.._.dit Darren en ramassant les tubes ouverts_

Mais comment il a fait !..._.demanda Chris_

Bah il a appuyé dessus et ça a giclé !..._.dit Darren qui se retenait de rire_

Ya plus du tout de vert !..._dit Chris en prenant le tube de la main de Darren_

Pas grave, j'ai jamais été bien fan de la pistache de toutes façons..._.répondit Darren_

Bon on est quand même arrivé à temps... un peu plus il nous salopait toute la chambre !..._.dit Chris_

A consommer rapidement après ouverture..._dit Darren_

Quoi ?..._.demanda Chris en se retournant vers Darren_

C'est marqué...sur les tubes...à consommer rapidement après ouverture.._..répéta Darren en regardant Chris tout en faisant des mouvements de sourcils explicites_

Ohhhh...jte vois venir là..._ dit Chris en arrivant lentement devant Darren en lui prenant un autre tube des mains._

Fraise !...J'adore la fraise..._ ajouta Chris en lisant l'étiquette_

Il me reste Banane ! Ça tombe bien... j'adore la banane !..._répondit Darren en brandissant le tube devant le nez de Chris_

Et puis... on a pas eu le temps de prendre un goûter... _dit Chris_

Hummm...je vais te lécher et te croquer tout cru..._.dit Darren en attirant Chris vers lui en le prenant par la taille. _

Chris n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Darren avait prit possession de sa bouche pour un baiser langoureux. Chris se recula en s'appuyant sur le torse de Darren et dit :

Va prendre ta douche, je range un peu... je te rejoins et on passe à table !... enfin... au lit !..._dit Chris en se mordant la lèvre inférieure_

J'ai faim !..._dit Darren qui se frotta les mains avant d'aller dans la salle de bain _

Bon et toi là... je n'ai pas encore réglé ton compte !... qu'est-ce que je vais te trouver comme punition hein ?..._dit Chris en s'adressant à Brian_

Miaou !..._fit le chat_

Ouais ! Ouais ! T'essayes de m'avoir avec tes yeux de chat potté là hein ! ... et ça marche en plus !..._dit Chris en prenant Brian dans ses bras _

Miaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaouuuuuu..._.fit Brian _

Tu restes sage maintenant d'accord ?..._dit Chris à Brian_

Brian fit une léchouille sur la main de Chris avant de sauter à terre pour s'allonger sur son coussin.

Chris prit les affaires tachées et les mit dans le sac à linge sale pour les donner à laver au pressing de l'hôtel.

Darren revint dans la chambre à moitié mouillé, s'essuyant les cheveux.

La prod a eu une promo en gel je crois ! J'ai eu trop de mal à me débarrasser de cette glu ! ..._.dit Darren_

Ohhhh mon ptit bouclé d'amour... Mais Blaine sans gel... ils ne le feront jamais !... t'es condamné mon coeur..._dit Chris en faisant sa moue craquante_

A toi !..._dit Darren en lui faisant un grand sourire_

J'arrive !..._.dit Chris en lui donnant une claque sur la fesse gauche avant de rentrer dans la salle de bain_

Darren s'allongea nu sur le lit, les bras derrière sa tête, les jambes croisées et ferma les yeux.

Chris revint dans la chambre cinq minutes plus tard et essaya de ne pas faire de bruit pour surprendre Darren. Il avança sur la pointe des pieds tout doucement jusqu'au bord du lit du côté de Darren.

Je sais que t'es là !..._.dit Darren en ouvrant un oeil et en souriant_

Chris monta sur le lit et enjemba Darren pour se mettre assis sur lui, face à lui. Il ressentit un frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale lorsque son sexe frola celui de Darren qui commença à durcir lui aussi au contact de Chris.

Tu sens bon..._.dit Darren_

Et toi...tu vas sentir la fraise..._.répondit Chris en se penchant pour embrasser Darren tout en ouvrant le tube rouge de peinture commestible_

Chris renversa le tube au dessus du torse de Darren et commença à faire couler la peinture en formant un grand coeur.

Il referma le tube, le posa sur le lit à côté, se lécha la lèvre inférieure en fixant Darren dans les yeux, puis recula légèrement. Il se trouva assis les fesses sur les talons, les mollets de Darren entre ses jambes et se pencha sur le bas du ventre de Darren.

Il commença à lécher le bas du coeur en dessous du nombril de Darren et remonta sur le côté gauche tout en ne lachant pas Darren du regard qui fit de légers mouvements de hanches tant l'excitation montait de plus en plus.

Chris continua de lécher le coeur dessiné en prenant le soin de jouer avec chaque téton de Darren avec sa langue et en les mordillant, ce qui fit gémir Darren qui carressait les cheveux de Chris tout en se léchant les lèvres.

Toi, la fraise...c'est trop bon...je me régale !..._.dit Chris avant de finir la forme du coeur._

J'ai super faim de toi là !.._..répondit Darren en poussant Chris sur le côté afin de se retrouver à son tour assis sur lui. _

Ils entendirent un bruit bizarre.

C'est quoi ce bruit ?..._.demanda Darren_

Chris se mit à exploser de rire et dit :

Je crois que tu auras le droit aux deux parfums là !

Darren regarda Chris l'air interrogateur et Chris ajouta instantanement :

Je viens de m'allonger sur le tube de fraise et j'en ai plein les fesses !

Darren se mit à rire et dit :

Bon ! Et bien je commencerai par la banane et tes fesses seront mes garnitures supplémentaires !

Hummm manges moi ! ... _dit Chris _

Faut pas me le dire deux fois !..._dit Darren qui déboucha le tube de peinture jaune._

Darren dessina 3 vagues de haut en bas avec le tube de peinture, sur le torse de Chris. Il posa le tube sur le lit et dit :

Hum nan, je vais plutôt le mettre ailleurs !

Darren posa le tube sur la table de nuit et commença à lécher le torse de Chris de bas en haut tout en déposant des baisers de part et d'autres des lignes jaunes. Il joua également avec ses tétons.

Chris était surexcité et remua ses hanches afin de sentir la peau de Darren sur son sexe.

Retournes-toi ! J'ai fini la banane !..._dit Darren_

Darren se releva un peu afin de permettre à Chris de se retourner. Ce dernier avait les fesses toutes roses.

Il eut à peine le temps de se retourner que Darren dévorra déjà sa fesse gauche.

Darren lécha toute la peinture en carressant le dos de Chris qui gemissait de plus en plus.

Après avoir tout dévoré, il s'allongea sur Chris pour l'embrasser dans le cou, tout en lui écartant les cuisses afin d'enfoncer un doigt, puis deux dans Chris qui poussa un cri de plaisir.

Chris tourna la tête afin de trouver la bouche de Darren et ils entamèrent un baiser passioné alors que Darren enfonça un troisième doigt.

Ils décollèrent leurs bouches et Darren attrappa un préservatif sur la table de nuit. Il l'enfila et inscita Chris à se mettre sur le côté.

Darren entra en Chris qui pencha sa tête en arrière en gémissant. Darren stoppa son mouvement jusqu'à ce que Chris se mit à remuer ses hanches afin de donner le feu vert à Darren qui commença ses vas et vients de plus en plus rapides.

Darren suça le cou de Chris jusqu'à en laisser une trace violette.

Ils se libérèrent quasi en même temps et s'allongèrent l'un à côté de l'autre pour reprendre leur souffle.

Mon dieu que je t'aime..._dit Chris_

Je t'aime aussi mon coeur..._dit Darren _

Chris se tourna, s'accouda sur le lit et posa sa tête sur sa main en fixant Darren, tout en carressant son torse du bout des doigts.

On sort ce soir ?..._.demanda t'il_

Hummmm.. ouais mais faut cacher le reste des tubes à l'abbri du chat !..._dit Darren_

Ouais ! regarde il a pas bougé depuis qu'on est rentré ! ..._dit Chris en se retournant vers Brian_

Et tu veux aller où ? ... _demanda Darren_

Un ptit restau intimiste, j'adorerais ! ..._.dit Chris _

Nikel !... j'ai encore faim !.._.. dit Darren_

Ca ne m'étonne pas de toi ! ..._.répondit Chris avant de l'embrasser _

Ils prirent une seconde douche et retournèrent dans la chambre afin de se préparer. Le téléphone de Darren se mit à sonner, ce qui fit sursauter Brian.

Allo ?... oui ! Oh ! Vraiment ?... et t'as vu avec le tournage ? ...ah d'accord !... combien de temps ?... ok !... ouais ! Ok ! Ça marche !... bye !..._.dit Darren au téléphone_

Qu'es-ce qu'il se passe ?..._demanda Chris_

Mon agent ! ... il m'appelait pour la promo de mon album !... et...je dois partir 3 jours à Londres à la fin du mois. Je ne sais pas encore les jours exacts..._ dit Darren_

Génial ! ... j'espère que je pourrais venir !..._ répondit Chris_

Pourquoi tu espères ?..._demanda Darren_

Parce qu'il faudra que je trouve une "Cat-Sitter" !..._..dit Chris_

Darren enlaça Chris et dit :

On trouvera toujours quelqu'un pour s'occuper de ce gros matou !

Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers Brian qui était allongé de tout son long.

Je crois qu'on peut sortir tranquils là !..._..dit Chris_

Ouais... allez ! On y va !..._dit Darren_

Chris et Darren descendirent à l'accueil et Chris alla à la réception.

Heum... excusez moi... voilà, je suis un peu gêné... mais est-il possible de changer les draps de la chambre 147 ? ... Voyez-vous, j'ai laissé libre court à ma créativité... et... de la peinture a malencontreusement taché le lit..._ dit Chris gêné_

Oh oui biensûr, pas de problème, j'appelle une femme de chambre immédiatement et votre chambre sera faite à votre retour monsieur..._.dit le Maître d'Hôtel _

Merci beaucoup !..._dit Chris_

De rien Monsieur, bonne soirée Monsieur..._..dit le Maître d'Hôtel_

Ils sortirent de l'hôtel et appelèrent un taxi.

Tu sais où on va ?..._demanda Darren_

Nan pas vraiment... on va faire le tour de la ville et je vais regarder sur mon blackberry..._dit Chris_

Ils montèrent dans le taxi et demandèrent au chauffeur de faire le tour de la ville en attendant que Chris trouve l'endroit idéal.

Au bout d'un quart- d'heure...

J'ai trouvé !..._.cria Chris_

Chris indiqua l'adresse au chauffeur et ils furent arriver 10 minutes plus tard.

A l'entrée du restaurant, Chris tenait Darren par le bras.

Darren, chéri ça va ?... t'es tout blanc !..._.demanda Chris_

Darren devint blanc comme un linge, regarda Chris et s'écroula sur le sol...


	36. Chapter 36

**Note de l'auteur : Comme promis, voici le chapitre 36 ! **

**Ahhh les reviews m'avaient manquées lol ! Merci à vous 3 **

**Je tiens juste à préciser, pour ce chapitre, que je n'ai pas fait d'études de médecine donc soyez indulgents sur les procédés médicaux que j'utilise parce que je n'y connais rien... lol**

**Chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude:)**

**Bonne lecture ! **

Chapître 36

«Soit fort !»

Chris s'agenouilla à côté de Darren, lui leva la tête avec sa main droite et lui donna des petites claques avec son autre main.

Oh mon dieu ! Darren Darren ! Chéri ouvre les yeux ! ..._ hurla Chris, complétement affolé._

Les portiers et quelques serveurs du restaurant sortirent pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

Darren ouvrit lentement les yeux, fit rapidement une grimace en se repliant sur lui-même, sa main sur son ventre.

Bébé, qu'est-ce que tu as bon sang, parles moi ! ... mon dieu tu es brulant... ! ... _dit Chris en posant le dos de sa main sur le front de Darren_

J'ai maaaal ! Chris ! j'ai trop mal !... _marmona Darren en se tordant de douleur_

Dis moi où tu as mal ? ..._demanda Chris_

Au ventre... dans le bas ...du...du ventre..._. répondit Darren en respirant de plus en plus fort_

Appelez une ambulance ! ... s'il vous plait ! ..._ cria Chris autour de lui_

Il y a avait de plus en plus de curieux autour d'eux et Chris hurla encore plus fort :

Mais reculez bon sang ! Vous voyez pas qu'il a besoin d'air ! Merde appelez une ambulance au lieu de rester plantés là !

Je viens de le faire ! Elle arrive..._ dit l'un des serveurs sur le pas de la porte du restaurant._

Tenez, mettez lui ça sur le front en attendant..._.dit un autre serveur en lui tendant une serviette mouillée _

Merci...bébé...mon coeur... ça va aller... on va s'occuper de toi..._dit Chris à l'oreille de Darren en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue._

Darren se tordait toujours de douleur sur le sol en gémissant, sa tête posée sur les genoux de Chris qui lui, sentait ses larmes montées de voir l'être qu'il aimait le plus au monde souffrir.

Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour prendre ta douleur mon coeur...bon sang mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout cette putain d'ambulance !..._dit Chris en bercant Darren_

Chris eu à peine finit sa phrase qu'il entendit les sirènes de l'ambulance retentirent.

La voilà mon amour ! Ça va aller !..._..rassura Chris_

Un médecin s'approcha de Darren et Chris :

Qu'est-ce qu'il a !..._demanda le médecin_

Bah c'est plutôt vous qui allez nous dire ce qu'il a !..._répondit Chris énervé_

Calmez vous monsieur, on va s'occuper de lui... mais dites moi ce qu'il s'est passé !..._.demanda le médecin_

Il est devenu tout blanc et est tombé dans les pommes..._répondit Chris_

Il est resté longtemps inconscient ?..._.demanda le médecin_

Non, 1 minute à peine... il a repris connaissance en se tordant de douleur, il dit avoir très mal au ventre et est brulant !..._.dit Chris qui se mit à trembler d'angoisse_

Ok, Monsieur, Monsieur...vous m'entendez ?... _demanda le médecin en allongeant Darren entièrement sur le dos. _

Ouiiiii, j'ai maaaal !..._ dit Darren en remuant dans tous les sens _

Comment s'appelle t'il ?..._demanda le médecin à Chris_

Criss...Darren Criss !..._.répondit Chris_

Oh mon dieu ! Le vrai Darren Criss ? Celui qui jouait Harry dans la Comédie musicale là ? Et celui qui joue Blaine dans Glee ? Et celui qui..._dit le médecin avant d'être coupé par Chris :_

Oui c'est lui ! Bon vous le soignez où on écrit sa biographie avant ?..._demanda Chris_

On va l'emmener à l'hôpital faire des examens... quand j'appuie là ça vous fait mal ?..._.demanda le médecin à Darren en appuyant sur son ventre _

..._.hurla Darren_

Ok, on l'emmène !... _dit le médecin à ses collègues_

C'est grave ?... _demanda Chris_

Non... il fait juste une crise d'appendicite aigüe... il va devoir se faire opérer rapidement..._dit le médecin_

Opp...pé...ré ?..._demanda Darren en essayant de se lever_

Oui pas le choix là !..._dit le médecin_

Ca va aller mon coeur je reste avec toi... _dit Chris en prenant la main de Darren alors que les ambulanciers l'installèrent sur le brancard_

Vous ne pouvez pas venir avec nous, il n'y a pas de place dans l'ambulance..._dit le médecin à Chris _

Chris le regarda bizarrement en fronçant un sourcil et répondit :

Vous m'avez bien vu ?... jamais, je ne dis bien Ja-mais je vous laisserai emmener cet homme sans moi ok ?

C'est la procédure...et pour sa sécurité à bord du véhicule ! Mais vous pouvez nous suivre !..._dit le médecin tout en rentrant le brancard dans l'ambulance _

Chris tira le médecin vers lui, se mit en face à quelques centimètres de son visage et dit :

Ecoutez moi bien... Docteur... Queen... _dit Chris en baissant la tête pour lire le bagde du médecin_

J'en ai strictement rien à faire de votre procédure de je ne sais pas quoi... cet homme... là _(il pointa l'ambulance du doigt)_ que vous emmenez...je ne sais même pas où... qui doit apparemment se faire opérer rapidement...se trouve être la personne que j'aime le plus au monde...et il est hors de question que je vous laisse l'emmener loin de moi !...alors Docteur "Queen"_ (il insista sur son nom) _...vous allez me laisser l'accompagner ou j'utilise ma notoriété pour vous causer des soucis..._.ajouta Chris _

Montez !..._dit le médecin en lui indiquant l'ambulance _

Merci.. vous êtes bien aimable..._dit Chris qui monta dans l'ambulance en s'asseyant près de la tête de Darren_

Ca va mon amour ? ..._.demanda Chris_

Mieux depuis que tu es là..._.dit Darren en souriant_

On vient de lui administrer un calmant... _dit l'un des ambulanciers_

Tu restes avec moi hein ? ..._demanda Darren_

Toujours..._ répondit Chris en déposant un baiser sur le front de Darren après l'avoir dégagé de ses boucles brunes_

Arrivés à l'hôpital, alors que Darren était en salle d'examen en train de se faire osculter, la douleur un peu estompée par les anti-inflamatoires, Chris était dehors au téléphone.

Ryan ?..._.C'est Chris !_

Chris ? ...qu'est-ce qu'il se passe mon chou ?..._demanda Ryan à l'autre bout du fil_

On a un gros gros problème ! ..._..dit Chris_

Quel sorte de problème ?..._demanda Ryan_

Darren... on est à l'hôpital !..._.dit Chris_

Oh merde ! C'est grave ? ..._.demanda Ryan_

Nan rassures-toi, il doit se faire opérer de l'appendicite !..._.dit Chris_

Ouf ! Ça va ça ! Quand est-ce qu'ils l'opèrent ? ..._ demanda Ryan_

Demain matin très tôt a dit le médecin ! C'est trop inflamé pour le faire maintenant et vu qu'il est tombé dans les pommes tout à l'heure, ils lui ont donné un truc à manger donc ils préfèrent l'avoir ajeun pour procéder à l'intervention..._.dit Chris_

Ok, les méthodes se sont améliorées pour ça maintenant ! Il sera vite sur pieds ! ..._dit Ryan_

Ouais... j'espère... mais on est dans la merde pour le tournage ..._dit Chris _

Chris je connais votre professionnalisme !... on tournera vos scènes à sa sortie en le ménageant au maximum ! ... Vaut mieux que ça tombe maintenant que dans quelques semaines quand on reprendra les chorés ! .._..dit Ryan _

Jpeux rester avec lui ?..._demanda Chris _

Chris tu n'as que des scènes avec Darren, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais filmer Kurt sans Blaine !...rappelles moi ou envoie moi un sms pour me dire combien de temps ils le gardent ! .. tu restes aussi les nuits ?.._..demanda Ryan_

J'vais essayer..jvais appeler Amber pour qu'elle me garde Brian... _dit Chris_

S'ils ne t'autorisent pas... rappelles moi je m'en chargerai !..._.dit Ryan_

Ok, merci Ryan !..._.dit Chris_

Soignes-le bien !... bisous à vous deux..._dit Ryan avant de raccrocher_

Chris retourna au service des urgences, dans la salle d'examens où Darren avait été emmené.

C'est bon j'ai eu Ryan, on tournera les scènes à ta sortie !..._dit Chris en refermant la porte derrière lui_

Je croyais que t'allais me laisser..._dit Darren_

Ca va pas non ?...je reste avec toi ..._ répondit Chris_

Chris s'asseya dans le fauteuil à côté de Darren et lui prit la main.

T'es plutôt sexy dans ta blouse bleue !..._.dit Chris_

Tu trouves ?... _(il baissa la tête pour se regarder)_... ouais j'avoue... limite plus sex que toi dans ton costume... ou pas !..._dit Darren _

Ils se mirent à rire quand une infirmière entra.

Monsieur Criss !... bonsoir, je suis Rosaly, je suis de nuit, je viens vous chercher pour vous transférer dans mon service.

Oh heuuu.. bonsoir..._ dit Darren _

Comment vous sentez-vous ?..._demanda t'elle_

Un peu mal... mais j'ai un bon anti-douleur à côté de moi..._.dit Darren en tournant la tête vers Chris avec un sourire_

Dites moi Rosaly... vous croyez que je peux rester avec lui jour et nuit le temps de son hospitalisation ?..._demanda Chris_

D'habitude, on autorise les parents à rester auprès de leurs enfants... mais je vais faire une exception... parce que c'est vous... répondit Rosaly en faisant le "L" avec sa main au dessus de sa tête.

Rosaly, vous êtes la meilleure infirmière qu'il existe !..._.dit Darren_

Oh mais j'ai une seule et unique condition !..._dit Rosaly_

Chris et Darren se regardèrent étonnés et refixèrent Rosaly.

Je veux un autographe de vous deux !..._..dit-elle_

Tout ceux que vous voulez, où vous voulez !..._dit Darren_

Ouais enfin... pas n'importe où non plus hein !..._dit Chris en rigolant_

Ne vous inquiétez pas, sur une simple feuille, ça suffira... allez hop, on monte au 3ème !..._dit Rosaly en débloquant les roues du lit médicalisé de Darren. _

Une fois installés dans la chambre, Chris s'asseya sur le lit à côté de Darren.

Mouais... pas top le matelas !..._dit Chris_

C'est pas l'hôtel ici chéri !..._dit Darren_

Nan et encore heureux !... en parlant d'hôtel, je vais aller chercher quelques affaires et appeler Amber pour qu'elle me garde Brian... A cette heure-ci, les routes doivent être moins encombrées...le taxi ira plus vite !..._dit Chris _

Ok je t'attend... purée j'ai faim !..._.dit Darren_

Tu veux que je te ramène un peu de peinture ?..._demanda Chris_

Ouais... si Brian n'a pas tout mangé !..._répondit Darren en souriant_

Bon jvais demander si tu peux manger un peu en passant..._dit Chris_

Ouaiiiiis, une grosse pizza !..._dit Darren_

Ouais biensûr ! À mon avis ils ne t'autoriseront à manger que les olives noires dessus !..._dit Chris avant d'embrasser Darren_

Je fais vite ! ne bouges pas je reviens..._ajouta Chris_

Je ne sais pas comment je ferais..._..dit Darren _

Chris sortit de la chambre et interpela Rosaly dans le couloir pour lui demander un truc à manger pour Darren et lui dire qu'il partait chercher des affaires à leur hôtel.

Il appela Amber sur la route pour la garde du chat et lui demanda de ne dire à personne ce qu'il venait d'arriver. Amber donna son accord et lui donna rendez-vous dans le hall de l'hôtel une heure plus tard.

Arrivé à l'hôtel, Chris entra dans la chambre et vit que les draps avaient été changés. Il ne pu retenir un petit sourire en se rappelant les oeuvres d'art effectuées quelques heures auparavant.

Dès qu'il vit Chris, Brian sauta sur le lit et redescendit aussitôt aux pieds de Chris en s'y frottant. Chris se baissa et carressa l'animal en lui racontant la mésaventure qu'avait eue "papa" Darren et lui expliqua qu'il allait passer quelques jours avec "tata" Amber dans un autre hôtel tout aussi confortable.

Il rassembla les affaires de Brian dans le sac prévu à cet effet et pris leurs affaires de toilette et du change dans un petit sac de voyage qu'il emmenait tout le temps "au cas où".

Il retourna dans le hall de l'hôtel et attendit Amber qui arriva à l'heure. Dès qu'elle vit Chris, elle se jeta dans ses bras. Chris faillit perdre l'équilibre avec ses bras chargés.

J'ai eu tellement peur Chris !..._dit Amber_

Pas de panique, c'est juste l'appendicite !..._.dit Chris _

Il reste combien de temps à l'hôpital ?..._demanda Amber_

Je ne sais pas, je vais savoir ça en y retournant là !..._dit Chris _

Ok ! Tiens nous au courant et fait un gros bisou à Darren !..._.dit Amber _

Tu peux compter sur moi..._dit Chris_

Evitez les folies quand même..._.dit Amber avec un clin d'oeil_

Bah vu la confortabilité du matelas des lits d'hostos... crois-moi c'est pas très excitant... _dit Chris_

Sacré toi !..._.dit Amber en lui donnant un coup de poing amical dans le bras_

Bon alors, où est le fauve ?..._ajouta Amber_

Là ! ..._dit Chris en montrant la caisse_

Et là, ya toutes ses affaires ! , son coussin, sa nourriture, sa gamelle pour l'eau, son doudou.._..ajouta Chris_

Son doudou ?..._.demanda Amber_

Ouais, je lui ai laissé un t-shirt avec mon odeur pour qu'il ne soit pas trop perturbé..._.dit Chris_

Oh bah il a pas l'air très perturbé là !..._dit Amber en regardant Brian dormir dans la caisse_

Bon ma chérie, je t'adore, tu le sais mais mon homme m'attends ! ..._dit Chris en donnant toutes les affaires de Brian à Amber avant de la serrer dans ses bras avec qu'un seul bras_

Tiens moi au courant hein !.._.dit Amber_

Pas de soucis ! et ne dis rien hein !..._.dit Chris en partant_

Bah ouais mais je leur dit quoi moi demain sur le plateau ?.._..demanda Amber_

Je ne sais pas mais je suis sure que tu seras très persuasive ! Allez jte laisse, ya un taxi de libre là..._cria Chris avant d'emprunter le tourniquet de l'entrée de l'hôtel_

En gros démerdes toi quoi... merci Chris !..._se dit Amber à elle-même_

Chris retourna à l'hôpital, et entendit crier derrière la porte de la chambre de Darren.

Non ! Non non ! pas tant que mon homme n'est pas là !

Chris entra et vit Darren à moitié en train de se débattre alors que Rosaly essayait de lui mettre un garot pour une prise de sang.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?..._demanda Chris_

Vous tombez à pic ! j'essaye de faire une prise de sang à votre compagnon mais "Monsieur"_ (elle insista sur ce mot)_ ne veut pas que je le touche !..._dit Rosaly _

Je ne veux pas qu'on me fasse quoi que ce soit si t'es pas là !..._dit Darren en tendant son bras gauche vers Chris pour qu'il lui prenne la main._

Chris posa ses affaires, prit la main de Darren et s'asseya sur le lit au niveau de ses jambes.

Je suis là mon coeur !..._dit Chris avec un grand sourire_

Bon je peux la faire cette prise de sang ?..._.demanda Rosaly _

Si je m'en sors pas...je veux.._..dit Darren avant d'être interrompu par Rosaly_

Ce n'est qu'une prise de sang vous n'allez pas mourir !

Siiiiiiiii je ne m'en sors pas !..._(.insista Darren alors que Rosaly leva les yeux au ciel en inspirant fortement)_

Chris baissa la tête pour se retenir de rire et sentit la main de Darren compresser la sienne.

Je donne don de mon corps à la science !..._.dit Darren en serrant les dents et en fermant les yeux_

Darren poussa un cri en crispant tout son corps.

Jvous ai même pas encore touché !..._dit Rosaly qui préparait les tubes_

Darren repoussa le même cri en se crispant de nouveau et en respirant telle une femme entrain d'accoucher.

Est-ce une lumière blanche que je vois là ?..._.demanda Darren_

Chris serra fort la main de Darren et se cacha la bouche avec l'autre tellement il avait envie de rire.

Voilà ! C'est fini !..._.dit Rosaly_

C'est fini ?..._.demanda Darren_

Oui !..._.répondit Rosaly_

Ohhh bah alors ! fallait pas en faire toute une histoire Rosaly hein !._..dit Darren_

Mais oui mais oui... allez, en récompense, un bon bol de bouillon et un babybel !.. et après plus rien avant demain !... on viendra vous chercher pour 7h pour aller au bloc !.._.dit Rosaly_

Que ça ?..._demanda Darren en faisant la grimace face au bol de soupe qui avait bien dû refroidir avec toute cette comédie._

Dure la vie !..._.dit Rosaly_

Allez, Bonne nuit les garçons ! Je viendrais vous prendre la température toutes les heures vous !..._dit Rosaly en s'adressant à Darren_

Oh mon dieu ! Rassurez-moi ! Où mettez vous le thermomètre ?..._demanda Darren_

Devinez !..._.répondit Rosaly avec un grand sourire forcé_

Ah nan nan nan ! pas là ! pas làààà !..._.dit Darren_

Mais naaaan rhoooo, c'est un thermomètre électrique frontal ! ... allez repos ! Demain est une dure journée !.._..dit Rosaly en quittant la chambre avec son chariot de soins_

On partage ?..._demanda Darren en montrant le babybel à Chris_

Nan ça va aller j'ai pas faim du tout là !..._répondit Chris_

Oh my god !..._.dit Darren_

Quoi ?..._.demanda Chris_

On avait rendez-vous avec le traiteur et le patissier demain soir !..._.dit Darren_

T'inquiète ! J'y ai pensé et je les ai appelé sur le chemin du retour là ! ... ils viendront ici avec toutes leurs brochures jeudi !..._.dit Chris_

Super ! Je vais saliver devant toutes les photos des petits fours en n'ayant le droit de manger qu'un babybel !..._dit Darren_

Mais nan ! Jeudi t'auras le droit de manger !.._. dit Chris _

Chris déballa les affaires et alla mettre les affaires de toilette dans la salle d'eau de la chambre.

C'est définitivement pas l'hôtel ici ! ..._dit Chris de la salle d'eau_

Pourquoi ?..._demanda Darren_

Ya pas de tablette pour mettre mes affaires !..._.répondit Chris_

Dis plutôt qu'il n'y a pas d'amoire ouais !.._..répondit Darren_

Pas faux !...mais impossible pour moi d'aller où que ce soit sans mes crèmes tu le sais bien !.._.dit __Chris_

Tu es parfait ! avec ou sans crème !..._répondit Darren_

Et avec ou sans caleçon !..._demanda Chris qui apparu sur le pas de la porte complétement nu_

Chriiiis me fait pas rire, ça me fait mal ! Par pitié, enfile un boxer et un t-shirt ! Les murs sont fins ici ! Et Rosaly peut débarquer à n'importe quel moment !.._.dit Darren_

J'arrive !..._dit Chris_

Chris sortit de la salle d'eau en boxer et T-shirt et alla enlacer Darren en l'embrassant dans le cou avant d'entamer un baiser tendre et langoureux.

On ferait bien de dormir..._.dit Chris_

J'ai peur Chris... je sais que c'est une petite opération... Rosaly m'a expliqué que ça se faisait par aspiration mais j'ai peur... j'aime pas être anesthésié... quand j'étais petit, on m'a opéré du genou, et mon réveil a été difficile..._ dit Darren_

Mon coeur, tout se passera bien !... je serai là avant ton entrée au bloc et à ton réveil !... je t'aime et je suis là !..alors endors toi en pensant à nos peintures de toute à l'heure._..dit Chris avant un dernier baiser_

Je t'aime... bonne nuit mon ange... _dit Darren avant de fermer les yeux_

Chris entra dans son lit en bouguonant à moitié sur l'inconfortabilité du lit mais se tourna du côté de Darren qui s'était déjà endormi et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à la vue de son fiancé. Il éteignit la lumière et le sommeil l'emporta rapidement.

La nuit fut assez mouvementé avec la venue de Rosaly toutes les heures pour prendre la température de Darren qui était encore élevée mais suffisemment basse pour passer au bloc.

Vers 6h du matin, Chris ouvrit un oeil alors que Rosaly était de nouveau dans la chambre entrain de préparer une bassine d'eau, un rasoir et de la mousse à raser. Il se leva d'un bon et dit :

Vous allez lui faire quoi là ?

Le raser !...obligatoire pour le bloc !..._dit Rosaly_

Jusqu'où ! ..._demanda Darren_

Là !...dit Rosaly en posant sa main à la verticale juste au dessus du sexe de Darren

Je peux m'en occuper ?_...demanda Chris _

Si vous voulez !...jvous laisse un quart d'heure ! Après il faudra aller à la douche !.._.dit Rosaly_

Ca marche !..._dit Chris en se levant_

Rosaly quitta la chambre et Chris vint embrasser Darren. Il prit un rasoir, souleva la blouse bleue de Darren et commença à étaler la mousse à raser sur le bas de son ventre.

Darren se mit à sourire en fixant Chris.

Non ! Ça je ne la mangerais pas !..._dit Chris avant de commencer à raser son homme_

Oh j'ai rien dit j'ai rien dit !..._.dit Darren_

Au bout de 10 minutes, Chris avait complètement rasé la partie nécessaire de Darren. Il apporta le rasoir à sa bouche et souffla dessus comme un cowboy qui venait de tirer sur son ennemi avec son revolter.

Voilà ! Encore plus doux que doux !.._.dit Chris_

Heureusement que ça repousse !..je ne ressemble à rien là ! Je suis mi rasé – mi poilu !.._.dit Darren_

Pas grave ya que moi qui voit !...je te rappelle que nous sommes acteurs dans Glee ! Pas dans un porno !.._..dit Chris avant d'éclater de rire avec Darren au moment où Rosaly refit son apparition._

Je vois que l'ambiance est bonne ici !...bon, allez beau gosse, à la douche ! Et pas avec n'importe quel gel douche !.. vous vous lavez avec la Béthadine et vous vous essuyez avec ça...ensuite vous vous recouchez en mettant les protèges pieds, la charlotte, pas de bijoux ou piercing et on vient vous chercher !._...dit Rosaly_

Jpeux prendre ma douche avec lui ?..._demanda Chris_

Vous faites ce que vous voulez ! Mais lui, il doit se laver avec ça de la tête aux pieds !..._.dit Rosaly en souriant_

L'infirmière quitta la chambre et Darren se leva du lit difficilement, ayant de plus en plus mal au ventre.

Chris s'était chargé de frotter Darren partout avec la béthadine et avait pris sa propre douche avec son gel douche peau sensible pendant que Darren s'essuyait.

Alors que Chris s'habillait et faisait son rituel de soin du visage dans la salle d'eau, Darren avait enfilé une blouse propre, avait mit ses protèges pieds et sa charlotte sur la tete et s'était rallongé sur son lit.

Chris retourna dans la chambre et se mit à rire.

Wow ! On dirait un schtroumpf ! ..._dit Chris_

Bah à défaut de me prendre pour un télétubbies la dernière fois..._.répondit Darren en rigolant_

Quitte à choisir jte préfère en violet !..._.dit Chris_

Désolé, ils m'ont proposé que ça ! ..._répondit Darren avant d'ajouter :_

Heureusement que personne est au courant !... et je te prierais de ne pas me prendre en photo pour la poster sur Twitter !..._dit Darren _

Et sur Facebook je peux ? ..._demanda Chris en tirant la langue_

Ma vengeance sera terrible !...ouiiiilllllle..._dit Darren_

Chéri ça va ?..._.demanda Chris qui se précipita à côté de lui_

Oui serait mentir.. mais bon, ça me lance..._dit Darren_

T'attend peut-être un bébé en remarque !..._dit Chris_

Ouais bah jsuis prêt à accoucher à ce moment là !.._..répondit Darren juste avant que Rosaly ne rentre dans la chambre_

Allez, il est l'heure !... les brancardiers vont vous descendre au bloc !.. et vous _(elle s'adressa à Chris) _ce coup-ci je ne peux pas vous laisser l'accompagner. Il remontra dans à peut-prêt une heure... c'est une intervention rapide, le réveil ne devrait pas durer longtemps...allez prendre un petit déjeuner ...moi je vous dit à ce soir !...j'ai fini ma garde..._.dit Rosaly _

Merci pour tout Rosaly ! ... reposez vous bien !_...dit Darren _

Les brancardiers sortirent Darren de la chambre. Chris déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son homme en lui serrant la main.

A tout à l'heure ptit coeur..._dit Chris_

A tout à l'heure ptit amour..._.répondit Darren avec un sourire_

Chris ne lacha pas des yeux le lit de Darren jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaissent derrière les portes batantes accédant au bloc opératoire. Il avait quand même les larmes aux yeux de ne pouvoir être à ses côtés.

Il descendit à la caféteria et commanda un café serré avec un cookie. Il n'avait pas réellement faim mais il commençait à avoir la tête qui tourne.

Il regarda sans trop écouter la télévision fixée au mur, réglée sur la chaine des infos régionales du matin tout en envoyant un sms à Ryan et Amber quand il entendit à la télé :

_"La star de la série Glee, Darren Criss a été emmenée d'urgence à l'hôpital, hier en début de soirée alors qu'il se rendait au restaurant avec son petit ami, Chris Colfer. Il semblerait que ses jours ne soient pas en danger et qu'il s'agirait simplement d'un malaise dû au surmenage lié au tournage de la nouvelle saison de la série qui n'avait débutée pourtant qu'hier matin"_

Putain ils n'ont que ça à foutre à raconter des conneries...et bah voilà...bingo !... _dit Chris tout bas à lui-même quand son portable se mit à vibrer._

4 nouveaux sms, non 5, 6...7.

Ils ont tous regarder la même chaine ma parole !..._se dit Chris_

Tous les sms étaient des membres du cast qui voulaient plus de précisions quant à l'info qu'ils venaient d'entendre à la télé. Chris douta que l'info ait été diffusée également sur les ondes.

Il était légèrement énervé mais à la fois touché de la rapidité que leurs amis avaient eut à demander des nouvelles. Il décida donc d'envoyer un sms commun à tout le monde :

_" Darren est au bloc pour se faire retirer l'appendice, rien de grave, il remontra dans sa chambre dans 1heure. Chris"_

Une heure plus tard, Chris remonta à la chambre en passant par le hall d'entrée et fut surpris de voir tous les membres du cast ainsi que Ryan qui venaient juste de rentrer.

Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites tous là ?..._demanda Chris_

On retarde le tournage pour venir faire un coucou à ton homme !..._dit Amber_

Il lui ont coupé quel bras ?..._demanda Heather_

Hein ?..._.demanda Chris_

J'ai entendu à la radio qu'il avait eu un accident de scooter et qu'on devait lui couper le bras..._..répondit Heather_

Heather, tu t'es trompée d'info là !... Darren a juste l'appendicite..._dit Naya_

Ah ok ! Le pauvre ! Moi je l'ai eu 3 fois ça fait mal..._répondit Heather_

Il remonte quand de l'intervention ?..._.demanda Lea_

Bah il devrait être réveillé et dans la chambre là..._dit Chris_

Bah allons lui faire coucou !..._.dit Amber_

Mais on va jamais nous laisser tous rentrer !..._..dit Chris_

T'inquiète on reste pas ! On lui enverra juste des bisous de la porte !..._.dit Diana_

Ils se serrèrent tous dans l'ascenseur et montèrent au 3 ème. Chris était nerveux et tremblait légèrement quand Amber le prit dans ses bras.

T'inquiète, il va bien j'en suis sure !.._.dit Amber_

Chris ne lui répondit que par un sourire et Amber ajouta :

Au fait ! Brian est un amour ! Il a dormi à côté de moi !

Merci Amber ! Oui... c'est un amour de chat !..._répondit Chris en regardant en l'air le n° de l'étage qu'indiquait l'ascenseur._

Ils sortirent et suivèrent Chris dans le couloir.

Une infirmière qui les avaient reconnus, dit à sa collègue :

Ils tournent Star à domicile ?

Je crois oui !

J'adore trop cette série !..._..dit-elle_

Chris stoppa devant la porte de la chambre, frappa et ouvrit doucement la porte.

Surpriiiiiiise_... dit tout le monde sans trop crier_

Vous êtes qui vous ?...


	37. Chapter 37

**Note de l'auteur : Encore et toujours un immense merci pour vos review et mp qui me font vraiment plaisir ! (J'en ai reçu des désagréables aussi.. mais comme ils contenaient des insultes à mon égard et qu'ils ne concernaient en rien l'histoire.. je les aient supprimés)**

**Bref, dans ce chapitre, quelques petits mots prononcés en français que j'ai mis entre guillemets...**

**Bonne lecture :) **

Chapître 37

«Ca, c'est fait !»

Oh pardon madame !..._dit Chris en refermant la porte devant lui tout en reculant._

De ce fait, il bouscula les autres qui étaient collés à lui et fixa le n° de chambre.

Alors Colfer ! On ne souvient plus du numéro de chambre ? ..._dit Amber en rigolant_

Mais...mais... c'est bien là pourtant ! ..._s'exclama Chris qui ré-ouvrit la porte lentement pour y jeter de nouveau un coup d'oeil._

J'ai pas bougé, je suis toujours là ! ...donc dites moi ce que vous voulez !..._dit la dame dans le lit qui était supposé être le lit de Darren. _

Chris, prit de panique, referma la porte, se retourna et fixa les autres en devenant tout blanc.

Ils ont changé le sexe de Darren ! ..._.dit-il le regard dans le vide_

C'est ce qu'ils ont fait sur moi aussi !..._.dit Heather _

Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi Chris, va te renseigner au lieu de pens..._.dit Ryan qui n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase_

Ah ! Monsieur Colfer !...je vous cherchais justement !..._dit une infirmière qui courrait vers lui d'un air paniqué. _

Oh mon dieu, dites moi tout ! Ne me cachez rien ! Qu'est-il arrivé à Darren ? Ne me raconter pas de salades et dites moi la vérité !..._.dit Chris en secouant l'infirmière par les bras _

Du calme ! Du calme !... Nous avons changé la chambre de votre ami juste...

Fiancé !..._ la coupa Chris_

Fiancé oui...si vous voulez...juste pour une question d'effectif du service du niveau 4 qui est plus calme que celui-ci..._.dit l'infirmière_

Mais...et nos affaires ? Si elles sont encore dans cette chambre (Il pointa la porte à côté de lui)...je ne rentre pas une 3ème fois là dedans ... la dame hospitalisée va me prendre pour un pervers ... _demanda Chris _

Ne vous inquiétez pas, le nécessaire a été fait !..._.dit l'infirmière_

Ouffff merci ! Et comment s'est passé l'opération ?..._.demanda Chris alors que les autres suivaient scrupuleusement la conversation du regard._

Très bien ! Le réveil a été légèrement mouvementé mais il s'est réveillé limite en pleine forme !...Il est sous perfusion encore pour 6 heures et il pourra remanger légèrement ce soir...dit l'infirmière

Et vous savez combien de temps il va rester ici ?..._..demanda Chris _

Je n'ai pas ces informations mais le médecin passera le vois en fin de matinée, vous pourrez voir ça avec lui !..._ dit l'infirmière_

Ok merci beaucoup ! .._..dit Chris _

Il ré-ouvra quand même la porte de la chambre de la dame et dit :

Rétablissez-vous bien madame !

Il referma aussitôt la porte derrière lui et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur suivi de ses amis.

Arrivés au quatrième étage, Chris sortit le premier et se dirigea vers la salle des infirmières pour demander le numéro de chambre.

Où est mon conjoint ?..._entenda t'il au fond du couloir alors qu'il allait frapper à la porte_

Ca c'est la voix de Darren !..._dit Lea_

Chris accelera le pas jusqu'au bout du couloir, pencha la tête sur le pas de la porte qui était ouverte et apperçu son homme se faire prendre la température par une infirmière.

Il est là ! ..._dit Chris_

Chriiiiis mon coeur !...C'est trop bon de te voir..._dit Darren_

Chris alla vers Darren, lui carressa le front afin de lui remonter les quelques mêches et lui déposa un bisou avant de lui en faire un deuxième sur les lèvres.

Comment te sens-tu ?..._demanda Chris_

Ca va ! Je ne sens rien.._. répondit Darren en souriant _

Je vous laisse... je reviens dans la matinée avec le médecin... par contre, pas longtemps la visite !..._dit l'infirmière _

Mais je suis censé rester avec lui moi !..._.dit Chris_

Vous oui ! Mais eux... malheureusement non !_...dit l'infirmière en partant _

Eux ?..._.demanda Darren en essayant de se relever_

Non non non ! Pas d'effort !... oui, regarde qui est venu te voir ?..._dit Chris_

Surpriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiise !..._.dit tout le cast _

Oh my god mais Chris... je ne voulais pas que tout le monde le sâche !..._.dit Darren_

Ce n'est pas Chris qui nous l'a dit.._...dit Dianna_

La news est tombée aux infos ce matin..._.dit Naya _

Oh merde ! Les enfoirés !..._.dit Darren_

Ouh la ouh la calme toi mon coeur ! Tu vas faire sauter tes fils !..._.dit Chris en rallongeant_ _correctement Darren tout en remettant correctement son oreiller_

C'est pas grave , ne t'inquiète pas ! ..._..dit Lea_

Ca me fait plaisir que vous soyez tous venus !..._.dit Darren_

Ah bah quand même !..._.dit Matthew _

On te fait tous un gros bisou et on te laisse te reposer avec ton homme..._dit Ryan _

Toutes les filles embrassèrent Darren sur la joue, une par une et les garçons lui firent une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule.

Rétablis-toi vite !... et reviens-nous en forme !..._dit Cory_

Merci tout le monde ! Je devrais vite revenir sur le plateau..._ dit Darren_

Oui bah tu vas te reposer un peu hein avant !..._dit Chris en s'asseyant sur le lit de Darren en lui prenant la main_

Chris a raison ! Reposes-toi ! On s'arrangera pour tourner à Los Angeles dès ta remise sur pieds.

Ils quittèrent tous la pièce avec un dernier salut et Chris se jeta sur les lèvres de Darren pour un baiser langoureux.

Je ne suis parti qu'une heure..._dit Darren entre deux reprises d'air_

Cela m'a paru une éternité..._..répondit Chris_

J'ai faim..._.dit Darren_

Chris se releva et se mit à sourire.

Tu récupères vraiment très vite !...mais l'infirmière m'a dit pas avant ce soir mon choubidou..._dit Chris_

Pffffffffff..._.fit Darren accompagné d'une moue_

Dure la vie hein ?..._.demanda Chris_

Troooop !... T'as vu ils nous ont changé de chambre !..._..dit Darren_

Ouais ! Jsuis rentrée dans l'ancienne tout à l'heure et jsuis tombée sur une dame, j'ai cru qu'ils t'avaient transformé !..._dit Chris_

Darren se mit à rire mais stoppa immédiatement du fait que les mouvements de son corps lui faisaient mal au niveau de la cicatrice.

Tu veux que je t'allume la télé ?..._demanda Chris_

Nan nan ça va... je préfère te regarder toi !..._.dit Darren avec un sourire _

Chris s'assit sur le fauteuil à côté du lit, pris la main de Darren et ils s'endormirent tous les deux jusqu'à être réveillés par le médecin qui entra accompagné de deux infirmières.

Désolé de vous déranger ..._.dit le médecin_

Ya pas de mal..._.dit Chris qui se réinstalla correctement dans le fauteuil_

Bien...Monsieur Criss, voici votre appendice !..._.dit le médecin en posant un tube sur la table amovible. _

Alors c'est ça ?..._demanda Darren_

Tu devrais la revendre sur Ebay, je suis sûre que ça partirait à un prix fort !..._dit Chris en rigolant_

Hannn c'est gore !..._.dit Darren en lui faisant une grimace_

Je plaisante !...ou pas.._...répondit Chris en faisant un grans sourire forcé_

Quand est-ce que je pourrais manger docteur ?..._demanda Darren_

Ah ! La question de tout opérés qui se réveillent en pleine forme ! .._..dit le médecin_

Attendez encore quelques heures pour boire un peu d'eau ...quant à l'alimentation, un potage et un laitage en fin de journée..._dit le médecin_

C'est tout ?..._demanda Darren_

Ya tout ce qu'il faut dans votre perfusion !..._dit le médecin_

Et ma sortie ?..._demanda Darren_

Vendredi ou Samedi, selon la cicatrisation...mais vu que l'on a juste fait une petite incision, cela devrait vitre cicatriser... Les fils se retirent au bout d'une semaine..._.dit le médecin_

Comme vous le savez, je suis acteur et cette chose (il montra le tube du doigt) m'a fait stopper le tournage qui venait juste de commencer...alors je pourrais retourner sur les plateaux quand ?..._demanda Darren _

Normalement c'est d semaines de convalescence !..._.dit le médecin_

Quoiiii ? mais c'est impossible ! D'une je ne vais jamais rester en place !...je ne peux pas..._ (Chris acquiesca d'un mouvement de tête)_ et le tournage ?...On est prévu régulier avec Chris... tout va être décalé et tout...les fans vont dire quoi ?..._.demanda Darren_

J'ai dit Normalement !...je pense qu'une semaine et demie suffira ! Par contre, pas de geste brusque style danse ou sport !.._...dit le médecin_

Bon, 1 semaine et demie, je devrais pouvoir tenir..._ dit Darren_

Docteur, si Darren sort Vendredi ou Samedi, peut-il prendre l'avion tout de suite ?..._.demanda Chris_

Hummm ce serait préférable d'attendre le début voire le milieu de semaine prochaine !..._.dit le médecin_

Ok... bah vivement hein !..._.dit Darren _

Si vous repartez Lundi chez vous, en Californie, N'oubliez pas d'aller vous faire retirer les fils Mercredi prochain !..._..dit le médecin_

Je veille au grain !..._dit Chris _

Très bien, et bien je vous dit pas à bientôt et soignez-vous bien !...oh ! et j'adore votre série !..._dit le médecin avant de quitter la pièce. _

Vendredi ! Pas samedi !.._.dit Darren à Chris_

Oui bah pour le moment, tu te reposes ! ... et vu qu'on est bloqué à New York jusqu'en début de semaine, je vais voir appeler le traiteur et lui demander si on peut pas plutôt le rencontrer Samedi ! Qu'en penses-tu ?..._.demanda Chris_

J'approuve !... comme je disais hier, vu le délicieux potage qui m'attend, pas envie de baver devant les photos des minis pizzas...tiens rien que d'en parler, j'ai le ventre qui gargouille !.._..dit Darren_

Tu vais les appeler en bas, tu veux que je te ramène un magasine ? ..._.demanda Chris_

Ouais des mots croisés !...j'ai envie de faire des mots croisés !.._..dit Darren_

Ok, je te ramène ça !..._.dit Chris en déposant ses lèvres sur celles de Darren avant de quitter la chambre _

Chris chéri !..._dit Darren alors que Chris avait sa main sur la poignet de porte_

Oui mon coeur ?..._.répondit Chris_

Je t'aime.._..dit Darren_

Je t'aime..._répondit Chris en Français avant de quitter la chambre_

Chris passa devant la salle des infirmières qui était ouverte, stoppa net, recula et frappa sur la porte avant d'entrer.

Oui ?... lui dit une infirmière

Excusez-moi, je descend passer un coup de fil et acheter deux trois bricoles... je voulais juste m'assurer que vous ne changerez pas mon compagnon de chambre pendant mon absence..._dit Chris_

Chr...Chri...Chris...Co...Col...Colfer ?..._demanda une infirmière qui apriori venait d'arriver _

Heuu oui...c'est moi..._.dit Chris d'un air gêné_

Oh My god j'y crois pas !...je voulais aller vous voir sur le tournage mais je ne pouvais pas car c'est mon premier jour de stage ici...et qui vient à moi ? Chris Colfer..._.dit l'infirmière toujours bouche bée devant Chris_

Oui...c'est bien moi !..._dit Chris avec un sourire_

Jpeux vous faire la bise ?..._demanda l'infirmière_

Heuuu oui...si vous voulez..._dit Chris qui eut à peine le temps de répondre que l'infirmière stagiaire le serra dans ses bras. _

Angela ! Jpeux savoir pourquoi tu sers monsieur comme ça ?..._demanda une autre infirmière qui entra à ce moment là _

C'est Chris Colfer !..._.dit la stagiaire_

Oui je sais ! et je te demanderai de ne pas l'ébruiter s'il te plait !...maintenant, va te changer on va faire les soins de la 458 ! ..._.dit l'infirmière_

En quoi puis-je vous aider Monsieur Colfer ?..._demanda l'infirmière _

Comme je disais donc à votre collègue, je descend acheter deux trois bricoles, et je voulais m'assurer que vous n'allez pas changer mon compagnon de chambre une nouvelle fois ..._dit Chris avec un sourire inquiet_

Oh ! Nan nan ne vous inquiétez pas !...Monsieur Criss reste bien ici maintenant !.._.dit l'infirmière_

Merci !..._.dit Chris avec un clin d'oeil avant de prendre l'ascenseur._

Chris appela le traiteur et le Pâtissier pour leur demander s'ils étaient disponibles Samedi soir pour un entretien commun à leur hôtel.

Après avoir eu l'accord des deux prestataires, Chris alla à la boutique de l'hôpital acheter les mots flêchés de Darren...

Après un long moment d'hésitation sur le chox du bâreme de difficulté du jeu, Chris prit le niveau débutant puis le dernier numéro de "Stars News", son magazine People préféré et remonta dans la chambre.

Il frappa en ouvrant la porte doucement, de peur de retomber sur quelqu'un qui aurait prit la place de Darren.

C'est bien toi ?..._demanda Chris_

Darren se mit à sourire, souleva le drap pour regarder son entre-jambe, rebaissa le drap et dit :

C'est bien moi !... ils n'ont pas coupé le mauvais morceau !..._dit Darren_

Ah bah ça j'm'en suis bien apperçu en voyant la taille de l'appendice dans le flacon !.._.dit Chris en refermant la porte derrière lui_

On a pas demandé le nombre de jours d'abstinence.._.dit Darren_

Dès que tu seras en forme !..._.dit Chris_

Bah déshabilles-toi alors !.._...dit Darren en rigolant et en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres_

Mon coeur, malgré l'envie qui envahi mon corps à chaque regard sur toi, je te rappelle que tu étais encore au bloc il n'y a même pas 4heures !... alors je crois qu'il serait vraiment raisonable de ne pas faire l'amour avant quelques jours._..dit Chris _

Bon, et bien...je vais me contenter de mes mots croisés... _dit Darren en croisant les bras_

Tiens !..._.dit Chris en lui tendant le live de jeux_

"Niveau Débutant" !..._demandan Darren en lisant le livre_

Je ne t'ai jamais vu faire ça avant alors j'ai pris ça... j'ai pas envie que tu t'énerves si tu ne trouves pas un mot !..._dit Chris en s'asseyant à côté de lui dans le fauteuil _

Mouais... Je sais je suis mauvais joueur... quand je trouve pas la réponse je m'énerve !..._.dit Darren_

Ah bah j'suis bien content de te l'entendre dire !... jme rappelle la fois où tu affirmais une réponse et que tu contredisais la réponse écrite au dos de la carte du Trivial Pursuit ! Il a fallu te donner un camembert quand même sinon t'aurais balancé le jeu par la fenêtre ! .._.dit Chris en rigolant_

Ah ah ah ! Facile de se moquer !... dois-je enchérir en disant que j'ai quand même dû te laisser gagner à Mario Kart parce que tu boudais suite à mon envoi de carapace rouge qui t'avais fait perdre la course ?..._.demanda Darren_

On s'égare là..._..dit Chris en faisant un grand sourire avant d'ouvrir son magasine poeple _

Oh bah merde !...il était temps que je me mette à la une moi ! Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas pris de nouvelles de nos voisins !..._.dit Chris en lisant un article_

Quoi ?..._ demanda Darren_

Johnny Depp et Vanessa "Pawadis" ... ils se séparent !..._.dit Chris_

Mince alors..._dit Darren ironiquement _

Oh mon dieu j'y pense là !..._. s'exclama Chris_

Quoi ?..._.demanda Darren_

On devait aller au restau de Max et Aurore ce Week-end !..._dit Chris_

Ah merde ouais ! ... Ils avaient un truc à nous dire en plus !.._..dit Darren_

Jvais leur envoyer un mail tout de suite... et leur dire qu'on ira que la semaine d'après !..._dit Chris_

Il va y en avoir des choses à rattrapper ! En plus je te rappelle qu'on part à la fin du mois à Londres pour mon album !..._.dit Darren_

Alors dépêches-toi de guerrir !..._dit Chris en souriant tout en tapant son mail sur son Blackberry_

Jte prouverais très bientôt que je suis en pleine forme !... Ca va chauffer pour ton matricule !..._.dit Darren _

Chris leva la tête et regarda Darren dans les yeux aux dessus de ses lunettes qu'il avait mises pour taper son mon mini clavier de son portable, lui sourit et lui tira la langue.

Je vais juste croiser mes jambes pour ne pas penser à ce que tu viens de me dire..._dit Chris en croisant ses jambes_

Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, Chris leva les yeux sans bouger sa tête vers Darren qui battait son crayon à papier sur son livre, les yeux levés au ciel.

Besoin d'aide pour un mot ?..._.demanda Chris_

Hummm jvais trouver jvais trouver..._dit Darren_

C'est quoi la définition ?..._ demanda Chris_

"Oeil de téléscope" en 8 lettres !..._dit Darren_

Lentille !..._..dit Chris_

J'en ai pas, j'ai que des lunettes !..._dit Darren_

Mais nan ! La réponse ! Lentille !..._dit Chris _

L.E.N.T.I.L.L.E. ! ... oh bah oui c'est ça ! ...merci mon coeur..._dit Darren_

De rien... n'hésite pas..._.dit Chris_

Au pire, j'ai la solution à la fin du bouquin !..._dit Darren_

Bah ouais..._répondit Chris qui replongea son nez dans son magasine_

Le silence refit surface quand on frappa à la porte.

Oui ? ..._..Firent Chris et Darren en même temps_

Plateau repas ! ..._dit l'infirmière en rentrant avec un plateau bien garni _

Ahhhhhhhh bah n'en vla une bonne nouvelle !.._._._dit Darren en se frottant les mains _

Ah nan nan c'est pas pour vous mon ptit monsieur...c'est pour votre conjoint !...il faut bien qu'il mange ..._ dit l'infirmière _

Nan ça va aller je ne veux pas manger devant lui..._dit Chris_

Mon amour, tu vas me faire le plaisir de te nourrir et de manger ce qu'il y a sur ce plateau ! ..je n'ai pas envie d'inverser les rôles dans quelques jours et devoir rester à ton chevet parce que tu t'es sous-alimenter !..._..dit Darren_

Ok ok !... comme tu veux !..._dit Chris _

Chris installa la table mobile devant lui et commença à manger alors que Darren s'obligeait à se concentrer sur ses mots fléchés.

Tu perds rien c'est pas terrible..._.dit Chris_

Peut-être ! Mais ça sent bon..._dit Darren_

Aw ! Merci je savais que t'aimerais mon nouveau parfum !..._.dit Chris_

A moins que ton parfum soit senteur poulet...je t'assure que ce n'est pas toi que je sens !..._.dit Darren en souriant toujours les yeux fixant son enigme_

Bouges pas !..._.dit Chris en poussant la table et en se levant pour aller dans la salle d'eau_

J'ai pas le droit de toutes façons..._.dit Darren_

Chris alla dans la salle d'eau et sortit 30 secondes plus tard. Il se dirigea vers Darren et se pencha au dessus de lui pour que Darren sente son cou.

Poulet ou Marc Jacob ? ..._demanda Chris_

Marc Jacob sur mon petit poulet..._.répondit Darren en faisant un bisou dans le cou de Chris _

Je vais mettre la table dans le couloir pour t'éviter les odeurs..._.dit Chris_

Chris déposa la table à roulettes dans le couloir et croisa une infirmière qui entra avec lui dans la chambre.

Je crois que ça c'est pour toi ! ..._.dit Chris en fixant la bouteille d'eau et le verre que portaient l'infirmière_

Exact ! Vous avez le droit de boire un tout petit peu d'eau... à la paille petites gorgées..._.dit l'infirmière_

Jpeux avoir de la grenadine avec ?..._..demanda Darren_

On verra ce soir... pour le moment c'est eau plate !..._.dit l'infirmière en versant l'eau dans le verre_.

Je reviens tout à l'heure pour la prise de tension et température._...dit l'infirmière en sortant_

Allez bébé, hop une petite gorgée..._.dit Chris en portant la paille vers la bouche de Darren_

Hummmm trop bon !..._dit Darren ironiquement_

Elle a l'air bonne, effectivement..._dit Chris_

Même pas fraiche.._..dit Darren_

Arrête un peu de râler !..._.dit Chris_

Mais je veux sortiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir... en plus j'ai envie de faire pipi !..._. dit Darren_

Chris se baissa, ouvrit la table de nuit de Darren et y sortit un urinal.

Toilettes mobiles pour le moment !... _dit Chris en lui tendant l'objet_

Oh mon dieu non !..._.dit Darren_

C'est ça où on change tes draps dans 5 minutes !...dit Chris

Donne moi ça !.._..dit Darren en s'emparant de l'urinal_

Est-ce que tu peux te..._ajouta Darren en faisant un signe à Chris de se retourner _

Chéri je t'ai déjà vu tout nu !._...dit Chris_

Oui je sais mais là, je trouve ça... comment dire... pas très glamour !..._ dit Darren_

T'as raison, je sors 5 minutes et jte laisse faire ton ptit bazar..._.dit Chris_

Merci mon coeur !..._dit Darren en mettant sa bouche en coeur afin de réclamer un bisou_

A tout de suite !.._..dit Chris en répondant à sa demande de bisou_

Chris sortit 5 minutes et farfouilla dans son portable, adossé au mur, quand il sentit son pantalon bouger. Il regarda vers le sol et vit une petite fille blonde avec des couettes.

Ste connais toi !..._dit la petite fille_

Chris regarda à droite et à gauche cherchant du regard un éventuel adulte responsable de l'enfant mais il ne vit rien. Il s'agenouilla pour être à la hauteur de la petite fille et lui dit en souriant :

Et comment je m'appelle ?

"Kis Cofer"..._dit la petite fille_

Et toi tu t'appelle comment ?..._demanda Chris_

Lizzie..._.répondit-elle_

Et bien Lizzie, laisse moi te faire un gros bisou..._dit Chris en lui faisan un bisous sur la joue _

Ze t'aime..._.dit Lizzie_

Oh ! Tu es adorable !...merci Lizzie... où sont tes parents ?..._..dit Chris _

Lizzie ! Ma puce mais je te cherchais partout !..._ dit une jeune femme en courant vers eux dans le couloir_

Oh mon dieu !..._.ajouta la mère de Lizzie en voyant Chris_

Chris suffira.._..dit Chris en souriant_

Pardon.. je ...elle...ne vous a pas dérangé j'espère !..._.demanda la maman de Lizzie _

Non pas du tout elle est adorable !._..dit Chris _

On ne penserait pas qu'elle s'est faite opérée de l'appendicite hier hein ?..._demanda la maman de Lizzie _

Effectivement ! ...(il se baissa pour se remettre à la hauteur de Lizzie) Et bien Mademoiselle Lizzie, je suis ravie de t'avoir rencontrer ! Tu es une jolie petite fille ! Soit sage et soignes-toi bien..._dit Chris _

"Pou toi"..._dit Lizzie en lui tendant un dessin_

Oh c'est gentil ! Merci ma puce..._dit Chris en lui refaisant un bisou avant de se lever_

Allez ma chérie il faut te reposer, on retourne dans la chambre..._dit la maman de Lizzie_

Merci de votre gentillesse et ravie de vous avoir rencontrer même si ce n'est pas dans un endroit rêvé !..._ajouta la maman de Lizzie en serrant la main de Chris _

Je vous en prie ! Merci à vous !..._.dit Chris avant de rentrer dans la chambre_

Tu parlais à qui ?..._demanda Darren_

A une petite fille qui courait dans le couloir alors qu'elle s'est faite opérée de l'appendicite hier !..._dit Chris_

Oh chouette ! Ça veut dire que demain, je pourrais courrir !..._dit Darren_

Darren, chéri, elle a 4 ans ! Tu en as 25 ! le convalescence n'est sûrement pas la même !.._..dit Chris_

Bon, sinon, t'as fini ?..._. demanda Chris_

Ouais mais je sais pas où poser le bassin !..._dit Darren_

Donne, je vais le vider dans les toilettes..._. dit Chris_

Chris je ne veux pas t'imposer ça..._dit Darren qui tenait le bassin sous les draps_

Tss tss tsss... pas de chichis entre nous ! Il ne manquerait plus que ça !.._.dit Chris en prenant l'urinal pour le vider dans les toilettes _

Chris revint dans la chambre et dir :

Alors ces mots croisés ? Tu t'en sors ?... _demanda Chris_

Ouais...mais j'ai besoin d'aide !.._..dit Darren_

Etant donné les projets de Darren, le médecin ne l'avait autorisé à sortir que le samedi matin, pour être sûr de la cicatrisation. Darren avait insisté pour marcher dès le lendemain et mise à part quelques douleurs de temps en temps, il marchait correctement et avait repris une alimentation normale mais légère dès le vendredi.

Darren éait tout excité de sortir et entassa ses affaires dans le sac tandis que Chris prit le soin de plier correctement les siennes, même ses vêtements sales.

Ils sortirent de la chambre et virent toutes les infirmières aglutinées devant la porte de leur salle de repos, en train de les fixer en souriant et en parlant entre elles.

Ils se dirigèrent vers elles et dirent :

Pour vous mesdames..._dit Darren en leur tendant une feuille_

Chris et Darren leur avaient écrit un petit mot qu'elles accrocheront dans leur salle de repos.

Ils décendirent à l'accueil et s'apprétèrent à gagner la sortie quand un médecin leur courra après en criant :

Monsieur CRISS ! Attendez, ne sortez surtout pas !


	38. Chapter 38

**Est Note de l'auteur : Désolée, je n'ai pas publié les deux dimanches derniers... c'est ça les vacances ^^ **

**Merci encore pour vos reviews ^^ Je promets d'adapter la fic en film dès que les acteurs me donneront leur accord... (ou pas) loool .**

**Trève de plaisanterie, voici un nouveau chapitre:) **

**Bonne lecture ! **

Chapître 38

«Repos...ou pas»

Chris et Darren se retournèrent étonnés, vers le médecin.

Pourquoi ? Il a un truc de grave ? Il va mourir ?...docteur, quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? ..._.demanda Chris au médecin totalement paniqué_

Hein ? ...Oh nan nan rien à voir avec son état de santé.. mais on vient de me dire qu'il y avait une orde de journalistes devant l'entrée..._répondit le médecin_

Sérieux ? Mais ils n'ont vraiment que ça à foutre sérieux ! ..._.dit Darren_

Jpeux vous appeler un taxi à l'entrée des Urgences si vous voulez.._..dit le médecin_

Si ça peut m'éviter les flash dans la figure et les questions débiles, je dis oui !..._dit Darren _

Ok, suivez moi ! ..._.dit le médecin_

Chris et Darren suivirent le médecin jusqu'au 2ème sous-sol.

Doucement doucement, j'peux pas encore courir le marathon !..._dit Darren qui marchait, la main sur son ventre derrière le médecin et Chris._

Oh pardon mon coeur, respire doucement, ça ira mieux...dit Chris

Chris, chéri je ne vais pas accoucher là ! ...j'ai juste pas envie de faire péter mes fils ! ..._dit Darren_

Je suis bon en couture sinon... _dit Chris en regardant Darren avec un grand sourire _

Darren s'arrêta et fixa Chris pour lui faire un grand sourire hypocrite.

Je rigooole rhoooo... tu sais bien que je ne te souhaiterais jamais de mal !..._dit Chris en prenant Darren par le bras avant de lui faire un bisou sur la joue_

Ils reprirent leur marche vers les Urgences.

J'ai appelé un taxi, il sera là dans 10 minutes... _dit le médecin_

Merci beaucoup Docteur..._ dirent Chris et Darren en choeur._

Ils s'asseyèrent près dans la salle d'attente où une dizaine de personnes attendaient de se faire examiner, quand une infirmière vient vers eux.

Vous venez pourquoi ?

Hein ?...on ne vient pas, on s'en va !..._dit Darren_

Bah pourquoi vous restez là ?..._..demanda l'infirmière_

On attend un taxi..._.dit Chris_

Heuuu... okay mais on n'est pas à l'aéroport ou à la gare là...dit l'infirmière d'un air mal aimable

Honnêtement, c'est un peu pareil quand même ! Ya des arrivées... Ya des sorties... et en locurence, mon conjoint est de sortie... et nous attendons le taxi que le médecin là bas (Chris pointa du doigt le médecin qui discutait dans le couloir) nous a appelé pour éviter les paparrazzis qui sont devant l'hôpital... est-ce que cette explication vous convient ou est-ce qu'il faut qe je vous fasse un dessin ? ..._dit Chris limite en colère. _

Jvous ai jamais vu nulle part, vos têtes ne me disent rien..._.dit l'infirmière _

Ca tombe bien, la votre ne nous revient pas non plus..._.dit Chris en se levant _

Darren tira la manche de Chris pour lui demander de se calmer.

Chris, laisse tomber, regarde le taxi est là..._.dit Darren_

Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

Ils montèrent dans le taxi et partirent à leur hôtel.

On fait quoi cet après-midi ?..._.demanda Darren_

Tu vas faire ta sieste déjà..._dit Chris_

Tu plaisantes là ?..._demanda Darren_

J'ai l'air de plaisanter là ?..._dit Chris avec un large sourire_

Mais je n'ai aucune envie de dormir là !?... j'ai envie d'une grande pizza ! ..._.dit Darren_

Une pizza ? à 10h30 du matin ?..._.demanda Chris étonné_

Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis..._ dit Darren en ouvrant grands ses yeux _

Je mangerais n'importe quoi là en fait ! Mise à part de la soupe, du café au lait dégueu et du babybel ! ..._dit Darren_

Bon jte garantie pas la pizza mais si tu me promets de faire une petite sieste, on commandera ce que tu veux à l'hôtel ! ..._.dit Chris en prenant la main de Darren_

"Miaou Miaou Miaou Miaou"

C'est quoi ce bruit ?..._demanda Darren en sursautant_

J'ai changé la sonnerie de mes sms..._.dit Chris en prenant son portable dans sa poche_

T'es à fond dans les minous toi..._..dit Darren en yeutant l'écran de Chris_

Ou pas..._.répondit Chris en faisant un large sourire accompagné d'un clin d'oeil à Darren_

Ok... je viens de tilter le sens de ma phrase..._..répondit Darren en rigolant_

Tiens bah en parlant de chat... le miens a fait une connerie..._.dit Chris en lisant son sms_

Une de plus quoi... ça fait pas longtemps qu'on l'a mais il les enchaine.._. répondit Darren_

Amber me dit qu'il vient de lui bouffer Nemo !..._.dit Chris en se mettant la main devant la bouche_

Nemo ?.._...demanda Darren_

Ouais son poisson clown... elle l'avait depuis qu'elle a vu le film ! ..._.dit Chris qui répondit tout de suite à Amber par_ "Vraiment désolé... je passe récupérer mon fauve Lundi dès qu'on rentre... ps : RIP Nemo"

Va falloir le dresser ce chat !.._...dit Darren_

C'est sûrement parce que papa lui manque..._ dit Chris en collant son portable sur son coeur_

Ils arrivèrent à l'hôtel et montèrent dans la chambre.

Ca va faire du bien un vrai lit !.._.dit Darren_

Oui et d'ailleurs allez hop, au lit et on ne discute pas ! .._..dit Chris_

Jpeux prendre une douche avant ? Parce que j'ai l'impression de puer l'hôpital là..._.dit Darren_

Chris enlaça les hanches de Darren, l'embrassa dans le cou et dit :

Hummm... Tu sens toujours bon...mais je t'autorise une douche en faisant attention à ton pansement ! ..._dit Chris avant de déposer ses lèvres sur celles de Darren_

Tu t'allonges avec moi ?...demanda Darren

Je dis pas non à un ptit somme avec mon homme..._ répondit Chris_

Jme dépêche..._. dit Darren_

Chris se déshabilla et rentra sous les draps en boxer. Il alluma la télé mais il luttait pour laisser les yeux ouverts. Ces derniers jours avaient été épuisants et l'agitation de l'hôpital n'avait pas été de tout repos.

Darren revint entièrement nu avec juste un pansement sec sur sa cicatrice.

Tu dors ? ..._demanda Darren en prenant la pose debout ) côté du lit, une main sur la hanche, une jambe à moitié fléchie et un large sourire aux lèvres._

Jvais bientôt sombrer oui..._.dit Chris un seul oeil ouvert vers Darren_

Jsuis en forme moi..._.répondit Darren en baissant la tête pour regarder son sexe _

Chéri, malgré tout l'amour que j'ai pour toi et la forte envie de te faire des tas de choses pas très catholiques... je te rappelle que tu es en convalescence et que même si tu le nies, tu es autant crevé que moi... alors viens dans mes bras et dormons un peu..._dit Chris_

Je n'ai pas été opéré de la bouche..._dit Darren_

Chris regarda Darren, toujours d'un seul oeil, en fronçant un sourcil.

Ok ok on dort... mais tu ne m'empêcheras pas de manger mon dessert sur toi tout à l'heure... _dit Darren en entrant dans le lit_

On verra...on verra..._dit Chris qui s'endormit immédiatement alors que Darren posa sa tête sur le torse de Chris après lui avoir volé un baiser._

2 heures plus tard, Chris ouvra les yeux et vit sentit la respiration de Darren sur son torse. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de déposer un baiser sur la chevelure de Darren avant de lui carresser doucement le cuir chevelu.

Reposes-toi mon ange..._.chuchota Chris_

Je suis réveillé... mais je suis tellement bien dans tes bras..._.répondit Darren en relevant la tête pour sourire à Chris _

Chris ne répondit que par un baiser sur la tête de Darren et restèrent silencieux pendant quelques minutes avant qu'un bruit bizarre se fit entendre.

Mon estomac crie famine !.._...dit Darren en se redressant pour s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit._

J'avoue avoir un peu faim aussi..._dit Chirs en attrappant la carte du room service posée sur sa table de nuit après avoir mis ses lunettes._

Tu veux pas plutôt qu'on descende au restaurant ?..._.demanda Darren_

Chris baissa la carte, et regarda Darren au dessus de ses lunettes et dit :

La dernière fois que nous sommes allés au restaurant, tu as fini à l'hosto jte rappelle !..._..dit Chris_

Ouais mais j'vais pas faire une crise d'appendicite à chaque fois ! Surtout qu'on ne peut l'avoir qu'une seule fois !...à moins que je vienne d'une autre planète..._.dit Darren en lui souriant_

Chris reposa ses lunettes et la carte lentement sur la table de nuit, et avança à quatre pattes sur le lit vers Darren en disant :

Je confirme ! Tu ne peux pas être humain tellement tu es parfait !..._dit Chris en embrassant Darren dans le cou qui lui était toujours assis sur le rebord du lit_

Darren pencha la tête en arrière et la tourna pour prendre en flag les lèvres de Chris pour un baiser langoureux.

Jveux commencer par le dessert.._..dit Darren_

Mais ta cica..._répondit Chris sans avoir le temps de répondre, que Darren recolla ses lèvres aux siennes en allongeant Chris sur le lit_

Ma cicatrice est là...(il montra le bas de son ventre)... là, je vais me servir de ça..._répondit Darren_ en se lèchant les lèvres, à califourchon sur les jambes de Chris en retirant le boxer de ce dernier

Oh mon dieu..._.dit Chris en laissant tomber sa tête en arrière_

Darren commença à carresser le sexe de Chris de bas en haut en alternant avec de lents et rapides mouvements et dit :

Je vais m'allonger en travers sur le lit pour éviter de me faire mal

Il s'excecuta et repris le sexe de Chris dans sa main avant d'approcher sa bouche pour donner des coups de langue sur sa verge;

Darren ferma ses yeux et commença à engloutir le sexe de Chris jusqu'au fond de sa gorge. Ils émirent des gémissements et Chris remua les hanches comme pour pénétrer la bouche de son homme.

Darren carressa et lécha les testicules de Chris tout en continuant à masturber son aimé qui ne tarda pas à se libérer dans la main de Darren.

Ce dernier s'allongea sur le lit et n'eut pas le temps de se masturber que Chris se rua sur le sexe de Darren pour lui faire subir le même sort dont il venait d'être victime.

Darren se libéra à son tour et ils restèrent un bon moment l'un à côté de l'autre à reprendre leur souffle.

Ca t'as fait mal ?..._.demanda Chris_

Ca m'a plutôt fait un bien fou !..._dit Darren_

J'avoue.._. répondit Chris_

10 minutes plus tard, Chris et Darren prirent une bonne douche sans dérapage et s'habillèrent dans la chambre.

Allez, je t'autorise à descendre au restaurant et à prendre ce que tu veux... dans la limite de ce que ton estomac peut contenir biensûr !..._.dit Chris_

Trop aimable mon chéri !..._..dit Darren_

Ils descendirent au restaurant et commandèrent un assortiments de choses dont avaient envie Darren.

Comme à son habitude, il eut les yeux plus gros que le ventre et en laissa plus de la moitié.

Ils remontèrent dans la chambre quand Chris reçu un appel masqué.

Argggg j'aime pas ça quand je sais pas qui c'est..._.dit Chris_

Tu le sauras en répondant.._..dit Darren_

Allo ?!..._demanda Chris doucement_

Ah ! Oui ! ...oui oui pas de problème on est à l'hôtel là ... dans 1/4 d'heure ?...ok ! Ça marche ! À tout de suite !.._. dit Chris au téléphone pendant que Darren s'agitait à côté pour savoir qui c'était au bout du fil._

Tu vois qui dans un quart d'heure ?..._..demanda Darren_

Un mec que j'ai connu à l'hôpital... super charmant..._ dit Chris_

Biensûr je vais te croire...dit Darren

Tu devrais..._.dit Chris_

Arrêteuuuuuhh j'aime pas quand tu dis ça !..._..dit Darren en faisant la moue_

Ohhh mon chérinouuuu biensûr que c'est pas vraiiii..._.répondit Chris en prenant Darren dans ses bras_

C'était qui alors ?..._.demanda Darren_

Le traiteur ! Il vient avec le pâtissier dans 1/4 d'heure au bar en bas..._.dit Chris_

Sérieux ? ... chouette enfin on va parler de notre mariage !..._.dit Darren en essayant de porter Chris dans ses bras_

Cicatrice cicatrice cicatrice bébé !..._.dit Chris avant que Blaine ne le soulève_

J'ai tellement hâte de te passer la bague au doigt mon coeur.._...dit Chris_

On était, on est et on sera les plus heureux dans ce monde d'incompréhension..._.répondit Darren_

Ils conclurent par un tendre baiser avat de redescendre au bar de l'hôtel.

Ils s'installèrent sur une banquette et attendirent le traiteur et le pâtissier.

Je vais chercher à boire tu veux quoi ?..._demanda Chris_

Un sex on the beach "steuplé"..._dit Darren_

Wow monsieur aime ça..._.dit Chris_

J'adore ! Mais pas autant que ton propre cocktail de tout à l'heure..._. dit Darren avec un clin d'oeil_

Ok, jvais chercher ça avant que je ne te saute dessus devant tout le monde..._.dit Chris_

Ca me dérangerait pas..._.dit Darren _

Je préfère encore le faire devant une caméra personnelle !..._.dit Chris en partant_

Je retiens l'idée ! ..._.cria Darren _

Chris revint avec le cocktail de Darren et un coca light et trinquèrent à leur future union alors que le traiteur et le pâtissier arrivèrent.

Ils passèrent une bonne partie de l'après midi à choisir les petits fours du vin d'honneur, du repas et des boissons mais le plus dur fut le choix du gâteau des mariés. Darren voulait du chocolat, Chris voulait un gâteau aux fruits.. Ils se mirent d'accord en prenant tout simplement les deux, et étant très gourmants, optèrent pour un buffet de desserts plus appétissants les uns que les autres,

Le traiteur qui avait des relations avec l'hôtel où Chris et Darren souhaitaient faire la réception leur proposa de visiter les lieux le lendemain, étant donné qu'ils rentreraient à Los Angeles que le lundi.

Chris et Darren étaient euphoriques quand le traiteur et le pâtissier furent partis, d'avoir finaliser cette partie d'organisation.

Ils passèrent la soirée tranquille à regarder la télé. Darren avait insiter pour regarder une chaine Française, et Chris fut contraint de regarder Fort Boyard... Darren était prêt ) tout pour venir en France faire ce jeu même s'il fermait les yeux à chaque fois qu'il voyait un serpent.

Chris approuva à la demande de Darren en espérant qu'il ne s'en souviendrait plus dans quelques semaines.

Le lendemain, vers dix heures, Darren était en pleine forme. Chris n'avait pas réussi à dormir et avait passé la majeure partie de la nuit à continuer son livre. Les idées avaient fusionné dans sa tête et il avait pu écrire plusieurs châpitres. Il ne s'était endormi que sur les coups de sept heures du matin mais Darren était tellement excité qu'il ne put se rendormir et fonça prendre une douche.

Ils visitèrent l'hôtel de la réception de mariage en donnant quelques directives de décoration. Ils décidèrent même de réserver l'hôtel jusqu'au 2 janvier. La cérémonie de mariage étant fixée le 29 Décembre, ils profiteraient ainsi de fêter la nouvelle année avec tous leurs amis.

Le lundi matin, Chris et Darren rentrèrent à Los Angeles.

Arrivés à l'aéroport en début d'après-midi, ils apperçurent Amber avec la caisse de Brian à la sortie des passagers.

Amber ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?..comment tu as su à quelle heure on arrivait ?..._demanda Chris en la prenant dans ses bras_

Je ne savais pas l'heure ! Puisque tu n'as pas répondu à mes sms !?...je savais juste que vous rentriez aujourd'hui ! Je suis donc là depuis 9h ce matin, à faire toutes les arrivées de New York ! Avec ton fauve qui ne fait que de miauler !..._.dit Amber _

T'as pas été sage avec tata Amber ?..._ dit Chris en se baissant vers la caisse_

Miaou..._fit Brian_

Je suis vraiment désolée pour Nemo..._.dit Chris en se relevant face à Amber_

Ouais... bon... parlons d'autre chose si tu veux bien... comment vous allez sinon ?..._.demanda Amber_

Ca va... je pense que je suis assez en forme pour reprendre le tournage !..._.dit Darren_

Mon dieu Chris, mais tu es cerné toi !.._..dit Amber_

Ca fait deux nuit qu'il ne dort pas ..._.dit Darren en prenant le bras de Chris _

Je suis très inspiré à l'écriture en ce moment... j'oublie que je dois dormir...dit Chris

Je sais pas si Ryan vous a appelé mais vous tournez vos scènes Klaine demain à la première heure ! Ils ont même reconstitué les parcs de New York au studio !..._.dit Amber _

Nan j'ai rien eu attends je regarde..._. (Chris prit son portable) _..ah bah pas étonnant, j'ai plus de batterie... _dit Chris_

Je suis choqué ! Tu t'es tellement plongé dans ton écriture que t'en a oublié ton portable !..._dit Darren _

Jme surprend moi-même jte rassure...dit Chris

Bon les gars, j'adore prendre l'avion mais poireauter à l'aéroport n'est pas mon activité favorite... alors je vous laisse rentrer tranquillement avec Brutus et jvous vois demain sur le plateau !..._dit Amber en partant en faisant signe de la main_

A demain miss ! Et encore merci !..._.cria Chris_

Chris et Darren prirent un taxi et rentrèrent chez eux.

Ils ne prirent pas le temps de défaire leurs bagages. Chris s'occupa un peu de Brian en lui promettant de rester plus longtemps avec lui ce coup-ci. Il avait aussi exigé de Darren qu'il fasse une sieste étant donné la reprise du tournage. Darren en avait demandé autant à Chris qui lui avait répondu qu'il allait aller se reposer sur une chaise longue au bord de la piscine. Mais têtu, Chris se mit devant son ordinateur, dans le bureau et continua d'écrire son livre avec de plus en plus de baillements.

Quand Darren se réveilla il trouva Chris, endormi sur le bureau, la tête sur le clavier. Il ne voulu pas faire de bruit mais se cogna le pied dans la caisse du chat en refermant la porte derrière lui, ce qui fit sursauter Chris qui se releva avec la marque des touches du clavier sur la joue.

Désolée je ne voulais pas te réveiller..._.dit Darren_

Nan nan t'as bien fait, je dois continuer..._.dit Chris_

Mais chéri, tu es épuisé tu as du dormir 6 heures en 2 nuits ! Tu ne tiendras jamais le rythme !..._.dit Darren_

Nan nan ça va ça va... j'ai plein d'idées que j'aimerais mettre en forme.._..dit Chris_

Bon, mais promets moi qu'on se couchera tôt pour demain !.._.. dit Darren !_

Ca marche !..._dit Chris_

Je suis au sous-sol, je vais gratter un peu.._.dit Darren avant de fermer la porte_

Alors, qu'allons nous faire faire à Alex et Conner* hein ?..._.demanda Chris à Brian qui était monté sur ses genoux._

Trois heures plus tard, Chris avait bouclé un autre châpitre et avait décidé de préparer à manger pour son homme.

Ils mangèrent tous les deux dehors et se mirent au lit de bonne heure, comme avait demandé Darren. La télé avait endormi Chris suivi de Darren.

Mais une heure plus tard, Chris se réveilla en sursaut avec une idée en tête. Ni une ni deux, il descendit les escaliers dans le noir et marcha sur un jouet de Brian. Le jouet couina et Chris stoppa net tout mouvement. N'entendant rien, il continua sa descente et se mit devant son ordinateur en se promettant d'écrire seulement son idée , qu'il irait se recoucher directement après.

8 heures du matin, le réveil sonna et Darren s'étira. Il fut surpris de voir Chris profondément endormi à côté de lui, les lunettes de travers sur le nez.

Il secoua Chris doucement et ce dernier se mit à gémir.

Chris chéri, c'est l'heure, on doit aller sur le plateau !..._dit Darren_

Nann jveux dormir..._dit Chris_

Chris, tu t'es levé pour écrire ?..._demanda Darren_

Ouiiii juste quelques minutes..._marmona Chris_

A quelle heure t'es-tu levée hier soir ?.._..demanda Darren_

Hummm jsais pas 23h... par là..._dit Chris la tête dans l'oreiller_

Et à quelle heure t'es-tu recouché ?.._..demanda Darren _

Pas longtemps après.._..répondit Chris_

Jvais vérifier !... en attendant lèves-toi et prend ta douche !..._.dit Darren en resecouant Chris et en le chatouillant sur les hanches _

Mais jveux dormiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir..._..râla Chris en s'asseyant tout de même sur le lit _

Jte préviens jveux te voir dans une demie heure en bas ! ...dit Darren qui fila dans la salle de bain

Quand il revint dans la chambre pour s'habiller, Chris était de nouveau allongé.

Darren alla de son côté et essaya de le lever.

Chris, si tu ne te lèves pas, ma cicatrice va péter..._.dit Darren_

Chris avait tellement mis en garde Darren avec sa cicatrice que ça lui fit tilt et se leva en frottant ses yeux.

Chris mais Oh mon dieu mais t'as vu tes cernes !? .._.demanda Darren_

Pas grave... douche... café...et maquillage ...va ...cacher...ça..._.répondit Chris, à moitié endormie, trainant des pieds jusque dans la salle de bains_

Têtu..._dit Darren_

Je t'aime..._répondit Chris_

Darren descendit à la cuisine, mit 2 tasses de café en route et alla dans le bureau.

Il alluma l'ordinateur, et se laissa littéralement tomber dans le fauteuil de bureau.

Il mit sa main sur sa bouche et dit :

Oh my god !

_*Alex et Conner sont les personnages principaux du livre de Chris "The Land Of Stories"_


	39. Chapter 39

**Note de l'auteur : Comme promis, un nouveau chapître... **

**Il y a sûrement des fautes car on me met la pression pour poster vite ! Et Sachez que je poste dès que j'ai fini de l'écrire ! Loool**

Chapître 39

«Dodo !»

T'es où ?... _cria Chris depuis la cuisine_

Dans le bureau..._.répondit Darren _

Chris rejoingnit Darren et dit :

Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?..._.demanda Chris_

Je vérifiais quelque chose... et... mon dieu Chris mais tu ne tiendras jamais le rythme ! Si tu ne dors pas un minimum, tu vas tomber malade !..._dit Darren_

Mais pourquoi tu me dis ça ?..._demanda Chris en baillant tellement fort que sa mâchoir faillit se bloquer_

Mon coeur, je vérifiais l'heure du dernier enregistrement de ton livre et... je viens de voir 7h08 ! ...Chris, bébé, tu ne t'ai recouché que pour à peine 1 heure !... _dit Darren les larmes aux yeux de voir son homme littéralement épuisé._

Mais ça vaaaaa... t'inquiète pas... en plus j'ai bientôt finit !..._dit Chris en baillant de nouveau_

Sérieusement ?... tu...as bientôt...finit ...ton bouquin ?..._dit Darren en pointant du doigt l'ordinateur_

Ouep !...mais j'en écrirais d'autres !..._dit Chris en baillant encore une fois_

Okayyyy mais là je ne te laisserais plus passer tes nuits devant l'écran !... nan mais regardes toi ! Tu es cerné jusqu'au cou ! ..._dit Darren en se levant et en se mettant face à Chris pour lui carresser les joues._

Un bisou et je pète la forme !..._.répondit Chris en embrassant Darren_

Si mes bisous t'aideraient à te maintenir en forme, crois moi je t'embrasserais à longueur de journée ! Mais là, tu peux me dire comment tu vas faire avec les journées qui nous attendent sur le plateau à rattrapper les heures de tournages perdues à cause de ma fichue opération !?.._..dit Darren_

Mon coeur..._ (Chris entoura le cou de Darren de ses bras)._.. je te promet que ça va ! Je n'ai plus qu'un chapître à écrire et après, je te promet que je passerais toutes mes nuits endormi dans tes bras !.._..dit Chris_

Promis ?..._.demanda Darren_

Promis !..._.dit Chris en posant son menton sur l'épaule de Darren pour le caliner_

Il faut qu'on y aille ! ... lonnnnnngue journée de tournage en perspective !.._.dit Darren_

Jme bois un redbull et on y va ! .._..dit Chris_

A 8h du mat' ?..._demanda Darren_

Kurt doit être en forme !..._cria Chris de la cuisine_

Ils partirent aux studios et malgré le peu de kilomètres à parcourrir pour y arriver, Chris s'endormit dans la voiture.

Arrivés à l'entrée des plateaux de tournage, au passage de la sécurité, Darren se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas son badge d'entrée, habituellement posé sur le tableau de bord. Il ouvrit sa fenêtre.

Les visites ne sont pas avant 13 heures..._dit l'agent de sécurité_

Mais on est pas des visiteurs, on est les acteurs de la série Glee !..._.dit Darren_

Connait pas..._.dit l'agent_

M'enfin, vous travaillez ici depuis combien de temps ?..._demanda Darren_

J'ai commencé hier... je suis français... et on m'a dit de ne laisser entrer personne sans badge !..._dit l'agent_

Mais je suis Darren Criss et lui c'est Chr...

Pas de badge, pas d'entrée... _lui coupa l'agent_

Vous permettez que je passe un coup de fil ?..._dit Darren en sortant son portable _

Mais je vous en prie... mais reculer et laisser passer la voiture derrière vous... il y a Mark Harmon l'acteur principal de ma série préférée, NCIS..._.dit l'agent avec un grand sourire_

Ah bah lui vous le connaissez !..._dit Darren_

Ouais ! Et lui... il a son badge !..._.répondit l'agent_

Bah il peut passer à côté il y a une autre barrière..._.dit Darren_

Ouais mais de l'autre côté, il n'y a personne pour l'ouvrir...la barrière..._dit l'agent_

Tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuutttt ttttttt

Bon ! Tu la bouges ta caisse !..._..cria Mark Harmon à la fenêtre de sa voiture derrière celle de Darren_

J'aimerai bien !..._répondit Darren en sortant sa tête _

Darren !? ..._.s'exclama Mark en sortant de sa voiture _

Salut !..._.dit Darren_

Ca va les gars ?..._.demanda Mark _

Bah ça irait mieux si ce petit Frenchy voulait bien m'ouvrir la barrière que l'on puisse être à l'heure pour le tournage !..._.dit Darren en fixant l'agent du regard_

Vous avez une liste des séries et films en tournage actuellement ? ..._.demanda Mark à l'agent_

Oui Oui..._.répondit l'agent en tremblant en prenant la liste sur son mini bureau_

Vous avez un nom qui s'appelle Glee ?..._.demanda Mark _

Glee !...oui..._répondit l'agent en rougissant_

Trèèèès bien...alors monsieur ?...vous vous appelez comment ?..._.demanda Mark _

Francis..._.répondit l'agent_

Très bien Francis... alors ces messieurs là... sont acteurs dans cette série alors, avec ou sans badge, vous allez les laisser passer à chaque fois qu'ils se présenteront devant votre barrière... sinon, je toucherais deux mots à votre patron c'est clair ?..._.demanda Mark _

Ok...pas de problème.._.répondit l'agent Francis en begayant_

Merci !... _dit Darren _

De rien et bon courage !..._.dit Mark en remontant dans sa voiture alors que la barrière s'ouvrit_

Vous êtes bien aimable !..._.dit Darren à l'agent avant de démarrer._

Arrivé sur le parking, Darren réveilla Chris.

Bébé on est arrivé !..._. dit Darren en carressant la joue de Chris_

Hummm... c'est pas pause pipi ?..._.demanda Chris_

Non... la pause tournage !...allez mon coeur on y va !..._.dit Darren_

Chris s'étira de tout son long et sortit de la voiture.

Arrivés sur le plateau, ils passèrent directement à la coiffure et au maquillage où Darren se fit plaqué les cheveux avec une tonne de gel.

Les techniciens avaient reconstitué des lieux de New York dans les allées du studio et la journée fut consacrée au tournage des scènes de Kurt et Blaine qui devaient être tournées à New York même la semaine d'avant.

Chris n'avait pas lâché le morceau quant à l'écriture de son dernier châpitre et resta une bonne partie des nuits suivantes à l'écrire alors que les journées étaient bien longues sur le tournage.

Les scènes étaient bouclées vendredi en début d'après midi. Chris et Darren avaient ratrappé le retard du tournage et à 14heures, ils étaient enfin en week-end.

Ils rentrèrent chez eux, et Chris monta directement à l'étage.

Darren, lui était surrexcité et commença à se déshabillé en bas de l'escalier jusqu'à être entièrement nu quand il arriva à la dernière marche.

Bébééééééééééééé... je sais pourquoi tu es monté directement dans la chammmmbre... _dit Darren avec une voix enfantine._

Je sens qu'on va bien s'am..._ajouta Darren en entrant dans la chambre en sautant les bras écartés pour faire irruption face au lit_

Darren ne put finir sa phrase qu'il se retrouva là, nu face à Chris... qui lui, était étalé en travers du lit, sur le ventre tout habillé.

Darren s'agenouilla sur le lit et se pencha au dessus de Chris pour regarder son visage et vit qu'il était complètement endormi.

Il lui carressa les cheveux, ce qui fit gémir Chris qui fit un petit sourire dans son sommeil.

Darren l'embrassa sur la joue, puis desendit du lit pour retirer les chaussures et les chaussettes de Chris.

Reposes-toi mon petit ange..._.chuchotta Darren_

Darren sortit de la chambre et ferma doucement la porte derrière lui.

Bon bah, on se retrouve tout les deux..._dit Darren à lui-même en baissant la tête vers son sexe_

Miaou.._.fit Brian derrière Darren qui sursauta_

Brian ! Mais t'es vraiment partout toi.._.dit Darren_

Darren redescendit à la cuisine en ramassant ses affaires afin de se rhabiller quand le téléphone de Chris, qu'il avait posé sur le plan de travail de la cuisine avant de monter sonna. Darren hésita mais se décida à répondre.

Après avoir noté le message, il raccrocha et embrassa le portable.

T'es le meilleur mon amour !..._.dit Darren tout haut_

Darren fut tellement de bonne humeur suite à la bonne nouvelle qu'il venait d'apprendre et qu'il avait hâte d'annoncer à Chris dès son réveil, qu'il se mit devant son ordinateur pour une séance de questions réponses avec ses fans sur Twitter.

Comme à son habitude, Darren plaisanta sur certaines questions et rigolait tout seul devant son écran depuis maintenant 1 heure.

Une question d'une fan lui demandant ce qu'il avait prévu de faire ce week-end lui rappela qu'ils étaient conviés au restaurant d'Aurore et Max le lendemain soir pour une nouvelle que les jeunes mariés devaient leur annoncé.

A cette pensée, il s'empara du téléphone et appela le restaurant afin de confirmer leur présence.

Darren était euphorique à l'idée de pouvoir enfin revoir du monde et de se défouler avec un karaoké.

Ne pouvant rester en place plus longtemps, il décida de préparer à manger à son homme.

Il ne fallu pas longtemps à Darren pour transformer la cuisine en _capharnaüm._Il avait décidé de préparer une pizza maison et de faire sa pâte lui même. Il y avait plus de farine dans la cuisine que dans la pâte mais Darren fut assez fier du résultat, quand, une heure plus tard il enfourna sa création dans le four.

A peine finit de nettoyer les dégâts, le téléphone fixe sonna. Darren se précipita dans la cuisine pour décrocher.

Ashley.

Hey Ashley ! Comment vas-tu ?..._demanda Darren_

Super merci ! Et vous ?..._demanda Ashley _

Ca va mais semaine intense avec les ratrappages de scène, et Chris est épuisé avec son bouquin et tout... _dit Darren_

Ouaiiiiis j'ai appris ça ! je suis si fière de lui ! et toi ton opération ?..._.demanda Ashley_

Nikel, j'ai fait retirer mes fils mercredi !.. j'ai plus du tout mal !..._répondit Darren_

Super ! Dites, j'ai proposé aux autres qu'on aille à la fête forraine ce soir ! Ça vous tente ?..._.demanda Ashley_

Ouaiiiiiis ! pourquoi pas ! Par contre Chris dort là, donc je lui en parle dès son réveil et jte rappelle ok ?..._.dit Darren_

Ca marche mec ! à plus !..._ dit Ashley_

A plus miss !..._.répondit Darren en raccrochant_

C'était qui ?..._.demanda Chris _

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..._..sursauta Darren en se retournant, la main sur le coeur_

Oh pardon je t'ai fait peur ?..._.demanda Chris en rigolant_

Oh mon dieu je t'avais pas entendu !..._..dit Darren_

C'était qui alors ?..._.demanda Chris_

Ashley !...elle voulait savoir si on voulait aller à la fête forraine ce soir avec elle et les autres ! Mais je voulais t'en parler avant parce que tu es fatigué ! ..._dit Darren en prenant Chris par la taille pour se retrouver face à lui_

Non ça va j'ai dormiiiiii... (il fixa la pendule du four) 3 heures ! Et puis j'avais quand même assez bien dormi la nuit dernière. J'ai même rêvé de toi tout nu qui débarquait dans la chambre ! ..._dit Chris en rigolant _

Heuuu ce n'était pas tout à fait un rêve en fait !...Mais comme tu t'es endormi directement... moi et Popol on a remballé la marchandise pour plus tard... _dit Darren_

Ohhhh mon amour... je suis désolée...je te promet l'extase cette nuit...dit Chris en embrassant langoureusement Darren

Après avoir fait des manèges ?..._.demanda Darren_

Après avoir fait des manèges..._..affirma Chris_

Je rappelle Ashley pour lui dire que c'est bon alors ! ouaiiiiiiiiis !..._.dit Darren comme un enfant à qui on vient d'annoncer qu'on l'emmenait à Disneyland. _

Darren rappela Ashley pour lui confirmer qu'ils viendraient à la fête forraine et ils se donnèrent rendez-vous devant l'entrée à 22h.

J'ai aussi confirmé à Max et Aurore qu'on viendrait demain soir à leur restaurant ! ..._.dit Darren_

Ouais j'y pensais ! C'est cool !..._.dit Chris _

Ah ! Et j'ai aussi un message pour toi..._.dit Darren en s'approchant lentement vers Chris afin de le prendre par la taille._

Ah oui ? Et de qui ?.._..demanda Chris_

Ton éditeur... ton agent a accélerer le truc... ton livre sort le 20 novembre !..._dit Chris en embrassant Chris dans le cou_

Chris poussa Darren par les épaules et dit :

QUOI ?

Ton éditeur a téléphoné et a dit que..._.dit Darren avant d'être coupé par Chris_

Mon livre sort dans 2 mois ? Oh my god Oh my god ! ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..._.hurla Chris en sautant sur place tout en secouant Darren _

Chris serra fort Darren dans ses bras et finit par l'embrasser avec fougue.

Faudra rappeler ton éditeur parce qu'il m'a parler de promo et tout..._ dit Darren entre deux bisous_

Je vais le rappeler... mais pas avant d'avoir goûter ce qui sens merveilleusement bon dans le four !..._dit Chris_

Une pizza maison !..._..dit Darren_

Hummmmmm... ça va être délicieux..._...dit Chris en recollant sa bouche sur celle de Darren_

Pas aussi délicieux que toi..._. répondit Darren en attrapant les fesses de Chris pour coller son corps contre le sien_

C'est encore meilleur réchauffer non ?..._demanda Chris_

Sûrement..._.dit Darren en tendant le bras pour éteindre le four alors qu'il avait de nouveau les lèvres de Chris collées aux siennes._

Chris leva les bras de Darren pour lui retirer son t-shirt et le balança à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Darren prit la tête de Chris entre ses mains pour intensifier la chorégraphie de leurs langues et entreprit le même geste que Chris auparavant, à savoir lui ôter son t-shirt.

Darren poussa Chris jusqu'au plan de travail tout en l'embrassant, décolla ses lèvres de la bouche de Chris pour déposer des dizaines de bisous de sa mâchoire au creu de son cou où il suça le point sensible de Chris jusqu'à en laisser une marque rosée.

Kurt a toujours un foulard ...c'est pas gênant..._dit Darren entre deux aspiration de peau_

Manges-moi !..._.dit Chris en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, la tête penchée en arrière_

Darren se remit face à Chris et commença à embrasser son torse en mordillant chaque téton de Chris qui durcirent au contact de la langue de son homme.

Alors qu'il embrassait la moindre parcelle de peau du torse de Chris, Darren déboutonna son jean puis celui de Chris, baissa le sien en premier en ôtant son boxer en même temps puis déshabilla Chris entièrement.

Chris attira Darren sur lui pour un ultime baiser passionné et ils sentirent mutuellement des frissons dans leurs colonnes vertebrales au contact de leurs sexes déjà bien durçis.

Darren retourna Chris, assez violemment qui lui, fit claquer ses mains sur le plan de travail et commença à se branler lui-même de la main gauche en même temps qu'il carressait les fesses de Chris en les embrassant.

Alors, qu'il était en forte érection, Darren écarta les fesses de Chris et commença à les masser de plus en plus fort.

J'aime trop ton cul !..._.dit Darren_

Vient dans mon cul alors !..._répondit Chris_

Darren introduisit son index dans l'anus de Chris qui poussa un cri de plaisir. Après quelques mouvements de vas et vient, Darren introduisit son majeur puis son annulaire et accéléra son mouvement tout en carressant et embrassant le dos de Chris qui réclama plus encore.

Darren se baissa pour trouver un préservatif dans la poche de son jean qui était à ses pieds, l'enfila, écarta les fesses de Chris et entra en lui en poussant un cri de bonheur. Chris tourna la tête, tout en altérnant le mordillement de sa lèvre inférieure et le léchage de sa lèvre supérieure.

Darren accéléra les mouvements jusqu'à introduire entièrement son penis et fit hurler Chris d'extase quand il atteint sa prostate. Le bruit des testicules de Darren clanquant sur celles de Chris amplifiait l'excitation, si bien que Chris attrappa son propre sexe pour se masturber.

Oh mon dieu, Chris je viennnnnnnnnnnns..._.cria Darren_

Ejacule sur mes fesses ..._.dit Chris_

Darren se retira, ôta le préservatif et éjacula par fortes giclées sur les fesses de Chris. Il retourna Chris, l'embrassa et sentit du liquide chaud dégouliné sur le bas de son ventre. Chris venait de jouir sur lui.

Ils se serrèrent dans les bras tout en s'embrassant.

Mon dieu mon amour comme je t'aime..._.dit Chris_

Tu me rend fou... fou d'amour... Je t'aime tellement..._..répondit Darren_

Ils ramassèrent leurs vêtements et montèrent prendre une douche.

Tu peux rallumer le four le temps qu'on se douche... je meurs de faim..._dit Chris_

Darren ralluma le four en rigolant, et rejoignit Chris sous la douche.

Ils s'installèrent sur la terrasse et dégustèrent la pizza de Darren.

C'est trop bon !..._dit Chris_

Ne dis pas ça pour me faire plaisir ! .. je sais... j'ai oublié la sauce tomate.._.dit Darren_

Et la mozzarella..._..ajouta Chris_

Oui mais yen avait pas alors j'ai mis ce que j'ai trouvé..._.dit Darren_

C'est quoi comme fromage ?..._dit Chris_

Je ne sais plus le nom, j'ai jeté l'emballage ! Je sais juste que c'est un fromage français qui pue..._dit Darren_

Jvais me laver les dents..._.dit Chris_

Jt'en garde une autre part ?..._.demanda Darren _

Heuuu non ça ira... au pire on mangera une saucisse frites à la fête forraine ce soir..._dit Chris en rentrant dans la villa_

Moi jveux absolument une gauffre au Nutella !..._.cria Darren_

Chris se brossa les dents et appela son agent pour parler de la publication de son livre. Il fut convenu que Chris en fasse la promo en organisant des séances de dédicaces lors de la sortie du livre. Les dates devront être choisies en fonction du tournage de Glee.

Ils finissèrent l'après-midi par jouer à Mario Kart sur la Wii. Chris n'avait pas l'habitude et s'était fait coiffé au poteau par Darren à toutes les courses.

Vers 21h45, ils quittèrent la villa pour rejoindre les autres devant la fête forraine.

Arrivés devant "The Backstages Party" *, ils se retrouvèrent tous et entrèrent ensemble dans la première allée dédiée à la vente de toutes sortes de sucreries, de plats salés etc.

Ils continuèrent à se promener quand Darren stoppa net. Amber, qui le suivait lui rentra dedans.

C'est pas vrai !? Pas elle ! ..._dit Darren_

_"The Backstages Party" * : Nom inventé par moi-même, pour traduire "La Fête des Loges" _


	40. Chapter 40

**Note de l'auteur : Chapître un peu plus long que d'habitude ^^**

**Enjoy:)**

Chapître 40

«It's a party time»

Darren merde tu peux pas faire attention ! Pourquoi tu stoppes comme ça ?..._.cria Amber _

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon coeur ?...t'as vu un fantôme ou quoi ?..._demanda Chris en secouant sa main devant les yeux de Darren_

Hein ? Quoi ?...nan mais regardez là..._ dit-il en pointant du doigt en face de lui en souriant_

Mise à part un manège... je ne vois pas ce qui te surprend comme ça !..._..dit Lea_

Mais ce n'est pas n'importe quel manège ! c'est "La Boule" ! ..._.. dit Darren_

Et elle te fait tant effet que ça cette boule ?..._.demanda Amber_

Mais carrément ! ... allez Chris, chéri montes avec moi..._ dit Darren en passant un bras sur ses épaules_

Chris tourna la tête vers Darren et lui fit un grand sourire forcé avant de dire :

Tu veux que MOI _(il forca sur mot en en se posant l'index sur son torse)_ je monte là dedans_ (il pointa le manège du doigt) _avec TOI_ (il forca sur ce mot en posant son index sur le torse de Darren).._

Darren ne répondit que par un oui de la tête accompagné de son plus beau sourire.

Nan nan nan nan nan nan Hors de question ! Moi vivant je ne montrais jamais là dedans !..._dit Chris en s'éloignant de Darren tout en croisant les bras._

Mais c'est quoi exactement ce truc parce que là il se passe rien !..._dit Heather_

Bah regarde, en fait tu montes à deux dans la boule qui est reliée de chaque côté par un elastique et d'un coup, la boule se propulse en l'air plusieurs fois ! Un peu comme si tu sautais à l'elastique à l'envers quoi.._..expliqua Darren _

Ouais mais si l'elastique pète ?..._.demanda Heather _

Bah tu te retrouveras enfermée dans une boule en plein milieu d'un champs de Lilas à 2 kilomètres d'ici..._répondit Mark_

Oh j'suis jamais allée dans un champs de lilas..._.dit Heather_

Bon, allez, Chris, monte avec moi !..._..insista Darren _

Mais tu veux pas plutôt faire ça ?..._..demanda Chris en pointant du doigt les autos-tamponeuses_

Je ferais tout ce que tu veux après si tu montes avec moi dans cette boule !..._dit Darren en passant un bras autour de la taille de Chris pour l'embrasser sur la bouche_

Hey les amoureux là ! Au pire vous pouvez payer 1 dollar pour aller faire votre manège sexuel aux chiottes !..._dit Naya_

Ya un manège aux toilettes ?..._.demanda Heather_

Ouais, tu pisses et tu dois être le premier à dérouler tout le papier !..._dit Mark_

J'suis partante ! ..._dit Heather_

Bon, c'est bon, t'as gagné ! Mais je ne regarde pas !..._.dit Chris en avertissant Darren avec son doigt _

Je t'aime !..._ dit Darren en prenant le visage de Chris entre ses mains pour l'embrasser_

Jveux juste appeler ma famille avant pour leur dire que je les aime !..._dit Chris _

T'as peur de ça ?..._..demanda Darren en marchant vers le manège_

Bah ça fait quand même beaucoup plus flipper qu'une prise de sang n'est-ce pas ?..._dit Chris d'un ton ironique_

Je t'invite !..._.dit Darren en se dirigeant vers la caisse_

Bah manquerait plus que je paye pour mourir !..._dit Chris _

Darren prit deux tickets et s'avança vers le manège, tirant Chris par le bras.

Très bien, alors installez vous dans la boule en laissant au sol, tout objet susceptible de s'envoler..._dit le forrain_

Bah je reste au sol alors !..._.dit Chris_

Chriiiiiiiiiiiiiis , steupléééé..._.dit Darren_

Chris et Darren donnèrent ce qu'ils avaient dans les poches à leurs amis qui rigolaient devant la mine déconfite de Chris qui virait au blanc aspirine.

Ca craint rien ?..._demanda Chris au forrain en s'installant sur le siège pendant qu'il se faisait attacher_

Le risque 0 n'existe pas...Mais rassurez vous, tout a été contrôlé..._.dit le forrain_

Voilà, je referme la boule, vous serez catapultez dans environ 1 minute...Bonne chance !..._dit le forrain en faisant les derniers réglages_

T'aime pas les boules ?.._...demanda Darren_

Si ! Mais que quand elles vont par paire_...répondit Chris en souriant à Darren_

J'aime m'envoyer en l'air avec toi !..._..dit Darren _

Moi aussi mais pas dans ses condi...aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh...

Chris n'eut pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se mit à hurler à plein poumons quand la boule fut catapultée. Darren accompagna Chris dans son cri tout au long des multiples rebondissements.

Une fois la boule stabilisée au sol, Chris cru que son coeur allait s'expulser de sa poitrine.

On le refait ?..._.demanda Darren_

Chris tourna la tête vers Darren en fronçant les sourcils.

Je rigole !..._.dit Darren_

T'as intéret ! ..._répondit Chris en sortant du manège_

Tenez, vous pouvez coller ça sur vous !..._dit le forrain en leur tendant des stickers_

Chris et Darren rejoignirent leurs amis en collant leur sticker orange fluo "La Boule, ça c'est fait !" sur leur t-shirt.

Pas mal le sticker ! Vous vouvez en mettre un autre avec "Les Boulesn ça c'est fait aussi" !..._dit Mark en rigolant_

Mark...s'il te plait..._dit Chris_

Désolé, j'ai fait une "boulette"..._.répondit Mark en mimant les guillemets _

Ah yes ! Des peluches à attraper avec des pinces ! ..._.. dit Lea_

Ca me fait penser un peu à toi..._..dit Mark_

Ah bon ? En quelle honneur ?..._.demanda Lea_

Bah t'es comme ces peluches, t'es toujours à prendre avec des pincettes..._.répondit Mark_

Ah ah ah ah ! Mon dieu mais Ryan t'as embauché alors que tu faisais l'école du rire ou...? .._.demanda Lea_

C'est de l'humour..._..dit Mark_

C'est une constatation..._.répondit Lea en se dirigeant vers les peluches à attrapper_

Darren Darren ! regardes là ! Sont trop mignons les petits chats !..._..dit Chris en sautillant devant une vitrine remplie de chats en peluche. _

Attends jvais essayer de t'en attrapper une..._ dit Darren en insérrant la monnaie dans la machine_

Oui oui ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii... et nan..._ dit Chris en se mordant la lèvre inférieure en regardant la peluche tombée de la pince juste au dernier moment_

J'ai plus de monnaie..._dit Darren_

Jvais en faire, bouges pas..._..dit Chris_

Chris parti faire de la monnaie et revint vers Darren qui était face à lui, les mains dans le dos.

J'ai de la monnaie !..._.dit Chris avec un grand sourire_

J'ai ta peluche !..._.dit Darren en tendant le chat en peluche à Chris_

OOOOhhhh mais t'as réussi ?... _demanda Chris_

Il me restait une pièce !.._...dit Darren _

T'es le meilleur mon amour..._dit Chris en embrassant Darren_

Quelle peluche tu souhaiterais toi ?..._..demanda Chris_

Je sais pas..._ dit Darren en regardant autour de lui_

Oh mon dieu j'ai trouvé !..._dit Chris en se ruant devant la vitrine suivi de Darren_

Oh nan ! Tu vas pas me lâcher avec ça !..._.dit Darren en rigolant_

Nan ! Et je ne partirais pas sans avoir attrapper ce Tinky Winky !..._ dit Chris en insérant sa monnaie_

Hummmm..._.dit Darren_

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?..._demanda Chris en restant concentré sur sa prise en sortant sa langue._

Tu manies bien le manche..._dit Darren_

Chris se mit à pouffer de rire en baissant la tête, regarde Darren en se mordant la lèvre inférieure et dit :

Tu veux me déconcentrer c'est ça ?..._demanda Chris_

Nan du tout... mais jsais pas si c'est la boule ou quoi... mais te voir empoigner le manche de la machine comme ça bah... ça m'excite_ (il chuchota le dernier mot à l'oreille de Chris)._..._dit Darren_

Sauf qu'avec le tiens, je sais que j'attrappe tout ce que je veux du premier coup..._répondit Chris à l'oreille de Darren _

Chris tenta des dizaines et dizaines de fois d'atrapper la peluche pour Darren mais en vain...

Chris, bébé laisse, c'est pas grave, autant aller l'acheter à ce train là !..._dit Darren_

Chris cogna son front contre la vitre et dit :

Mais tu vas arrêter de t'ouvrir au dernier moment saleté de pince à la con !

Calme toi mon coeur allez, viens on va manger un truc..._dit Darren_

Une dernier fois..._.dit Chris en insérant sa pièce_

Yeeeeeeeeeeees ! enfinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn ! ..._.cria Chris en sortant la peluche de la trappe _

Regarde comment il te ressemble !..._ dit Chris en brandissant la peluche violette des Télétubbies juste à côté du visage de Darren_

T'es sérieux là ?..._.demanda Darren_

Bon ok, à quelques détails prêts... mais elle est trop mimi ! Comme toi mon amour !..._dit Chris en embrassant Darren sur les lèvres_

Hey les gars ! Alors la pêche a été bonne ?..._ demanda Ashley_

Après 250 essais et la paye d'un épisode de Glee ... on a réussit !.._..dit Darren_

Ouais mais je l'ai vaincue ! ..._.dit Chris qui resta bouche bée devant la fillette qui avait prit sa place et qui attrappa la même peluche du premier coup._

Jsuis sûr qu'il y a des caméras et qu'ils nous ont reconnus ! Et comme ils se disent qu'on a les moyens, ils ont déserré les pinces exprès !..._dit Chris en faisant le tour sur lui-même pour repérer les éventuelles caméras._

Arrêtes ta parano ! Bon et toi miss t'as gagné quelque chose !?..._demanda Darren à Ashley_

Ouais ! Un MP3 !... j'ai juste joué 2 dollars .._.répondit Ashley_

Chanceuse !..._.dit Chris en boudant_

Allezzzz le principal c'est que t'y sois arrivé ! Allez viens on va manger une gauffre.._..dit Darren_

Jpréfère une crèpe !..._dit Chris_

Bah va pour une crèpe alors !..._..répondit Darren en prenant le bras de Chris _

Vous allez où les gars ?..._.demanda Cory_

On va manger un truc ! Vous venez ?..._..demanda Darren_

Ouep !..._.répondit Lea_

Ils raprochèrent deux tables de jardin en face du marchant de sucreries et allèrent chercher à tour de rôle toutes sortes de choses à manger et à boire.

Darren revint à la table avec une crèpe au sucre et une gauffre au Nutella.

Une crèpe au sucre pour mon ptit ange..._dit Darren en tendant la crèpe toute chaude à Chris_

Ils n'ont pas été radin sur le Nutella pour ta gauffre !..._.dit Naya à Darren_

Darren morda dans gauffre et le Nutella se mit à dégouliner sur son menton.

Merde c'est chaud et tout liquide !..._.dit Darren_

Oh c'est pas comme si t'avais pas l'hab..._.dit Mark avant d'être coupé par Chris qui lui fit signe de la main de ne pas continuer la phrase_

Désolé...c'était tentant..._dit Mark_

Putain j'en ai partout !..._..dit Darren la bouche chocolatée_

Attends j'ai des mouchoirs dans mon sac..._...dit Lea en fouillant dans son cabas_

Ou pas..._.ajouta t'elle_

Tiens, j'en ai moi !...tu peux utiliser tout le paquet ! ..._.dit Ashley_

Merci !..._dit Darren en s'essuyant_

Elle est bonne au moins ?..._..demanda Chris_

J'ai connu meilleur..._.dit Darren qui repris une bouchée avec le même rituel de dégoulinage_

Chris essuya une goute de chocolat sur le menton de Darren et lécha son doigt.

Hummmm jouissif..._dit Chris_

Comment veux-tu que je me taise quand vous faites ça devant nous aussi !..._.dit Mark_

Manges ta glace et ferme la Salling !..._.dit Chris_

Darren utilisa le paquet de mouchoirs pour effacer la dernière trace de chocolat et toute la bande continua de se ballader dans les allées.

Je veux faire ça !..._.. dit Chris_

Où !?..._demanda Darren_

Là bas... où c'est marqué "Pupuce" !..._.dit Chris en courant main dans la main avec Darren_

Bonjour Monsieur ! Jvoudrais jouer !._...dit Chris_

Heyyyy un nouveau futur gagnant chez "Pupuuuuuuuuuuuuuce"...cria le forrain dans son micro

Vous voulez jouer combien ?.._..demanda le forrain_

Le maximum ! 25 dollars !.._..dit Chris en tendant les billets_

Très bien, alors, prenez 30 paquets dans le saladier, chaque paquet contient 10 prénoms... si vous trouvez un prénom parmi ceux inscrit là haut, c'est gagné ! et si vous avez 2 prénoms ou le mot "pupuce" vous gagnez l'énorme peluche lapin Playboy..._dit le forrain_

Chris prit les paquets dans le saladier et mit Darren à contribution pour vérifier chaque prénom.

Chris ! Regarde j'ai le prénom Steeve avec deux "e" mais sur le tableau là haut c'est marqué Steve avec un seul "e" ! tu crois que c'est bon !? ..._.demanda Darren_

Le forrain voyant qu'ils hésitaient revint vers eux tout en hurlant dans son micro :

Alors les gars on a prénom gagnant ?

Ouais "Steve" !..._dit Darren en tendant le papier_

Et encore un ptit pupuuuuuuuuuuce !..._.hurla le forrain avant d'appuyer sur sa sono pour avoir une musique ultra forte indiquant qu'il venait d'y avoir un gagnant. _

Oh My God ! j'en ai un autre !..._dit Chris en montrant le prénom "July" à Darren_

Yeahhhhhhhhh ! excellent !..._.dit Darren_

Un deuxième prénom ?..._.demanda le forrain _

Ouais ! "July"..._dit Chris en lui tendant le papier _

Et voilààààà un double gagnant chez Pupuuuuuuuuuuuuce..._ hurla de nouveau le forrain dans son micro_

Le forrain appuya de nouveau sur sa sono et hurla encore plus fort dans son micro.

Il revient vers Chris et Darren et dit :

Bravoooooooo ! Cette énorme peluche est à vous !

Ils venaient de gagner une peluche de plus de 2 mètres de haut représentant le lapin playboy.

Et bah ça va être marrant à trimbaler ça ! ... _dit Darren en rigolant_

Et pour la peine... je vous en offre une autre plus petite... _dit le forrain_

Ah bah c'est gentil !..._.merci beaucoup dit Chris_

Jporte la petite, tu portes la grande !..._.ajouta Chris _

Heuuuuu ..._.dit Darren en regardant la peluche _

Vous avez une grande voiture ?._...demanda le forrain _

Ouais, ça va !..._.répondit Darren_

Revenez me voir quand vous songerez partir et j'enverrais mon fiston vous amener les peluches à votre véhicule..._.dit le forrain _

Cool ! merci beaucoup !._..dit Darren_

Toute la bande continua la soirée à faire des manèges plus ou moins intenses sauf Chris qui avait eu sa dose avec "La Boule".

Deux heures plus tard, Chris et Darren retournèrent au stand pour récupérer leur peluche.

Le fils du forrain suiva Chris et Darren avec l'énorme peluche sur un diable jusqu'à leur voiture.

Ils forcèrent la peluche pour la mettre à l'arrière mais elle ne rentrait pas.

Après de multiples essais, Darren eut l'idée d'ouvrir le capot.

On aurait dû y penser plus tôt..._ dit Chris_

Une fois le capot ouvert, ils installèrent la peluche derrière et convia le forrain en le remerciant.

Toute la bande se serra dans les bras pour se dire au revoir et Chris et Darren rentrèrent chez eux, l'énorme peluche à l'arrière et la plus petite dans les bras de Chris.

Arrivés chez eux...

On sortira la peluche demain... elle va dormir au garage cette nuit..._dit Darren_

Ouais jsuis trop crevé..._.dit Chris en sortant de la voiture_

En plus il fait super lourd !... a quand un peu de fraicheur ?..._.dit Darren_

Et si on allait nager un peu au clair de lune avant d'aller se coucher ?..._demanda Chris _

Excellente idée !...le premier dans l'eau a gagné !... _dit Darren en courant vers la piscine _

Nan mais tu triches là !..._hurla Chris qui lui courra après_

Darren sauta le premier dans la piscine après avoir juste retiré ses chaussures suivi de Chris qui fit de même mais en enlevant d'abbord ses vêtements.

Chris nagea sous l'eau et baissa le pantalon de Darren avant de refaire surface.

Même si t'es ultra sex avec ses vêtements mouillés, je te préfère nu comme un ver !..._dit Chris_

Tes désirs sont des ordres ..._ dit Darren en se déshabillant et en jetant ses vêtements en dehors de l'eau_

Ils se serrèrent fort l'un contre l'autre et commencèrent un baiser passionné tout en se carressant mutuellement les fesses et le dos.

A cours d'oxygène, ils se décollèrent et reprirent leur souffle.

Chris pencha la tête en arrière et dit :

Magnifique clair de lune

Darren se décolla de Chris et se mit sur le dos pour se laisser bercer par l'eau.

Je suis le plus heureux des hommes..._.dit Darren_

Chris fit de même et dit :

Après moi alors parce que ma vie est un vrai bohneur à tes côtés.

Je t'aime Christopher Colfer

Je t'aime Darren Criss

Ils se laissèrent flotter quelques instants avec juste les quelques lampes de la piscine et la pleine lune comme éclairages.

Tu crois qu'on peut attrapper des coups de lune ?..._demanda Chris_

Des coups de lune ?..._. demanda Darren_

Ouais jveux dire, on attrappe bien des coups de soleil...donc on pourrait très bien attraper des coups de lune !.._.dit Chris en rigolant_

Ouais en remarque..._. dit Darren en rigolant_

Donc je te propose de rentrer avant d'attrapper un coup de lune sur nos zizis.._..dit Chris en se remettant droit dans l'eau _

Ouais ! T'as raison ! surtout que j'ai une folle envie d'attrapper une peluche avec ton manche !.._..dit __Darren _

A tout les coups on gagne !..._dit Chris en envoyant de l'eau vers Darren_

Ils sortirent de la piscine et montèrent à l'étage encore mouillés. Ils se jetèrent sur le lit et firent l'amour jusqu'à épuisement.

Ils profitèrent de leur journée off à regarder différents dvd, à jouer à Mario Kart où Chris n'arrivait décidemment pas à battre Darren à la moindre course et à faire une sieste à l'ombre d'un peuplier dans leur immense jardin.

Le soir venu, ils se préparèrent à aller au French Dax, retrouver Aurore et Max qui avaient une important annonce à leur faire.

Ils allèrent dans le garage...

Oh bah j'lavais oublié lui !..._.dit Darren_

J'ai une idée !... on a qu'à l'offrir à Aurore pour son futur bébé !.._..dit Chris_

Idée excellente et valisée !.._..dit Darren en montant dans la voiture._

Ils arrivèrent au restaurant et furent surpris de voir une file d'attente devant l'entrée.

Excusez-moi ... vous attendez pour manger ?..._ demanda Darren à un homme qui attendait_

Scusatemi ma non parlo inglese..._. répondit l'homme_

Ah c'est chiant ça... _répondit Darren en continant de marcher vers l'entrée._

Chris colla son visage à la vitre et vit Aurore arriver tout courant vers l'entrée.

Chris, Darren, entrez entrez..._.dit Aurore_

Mais il se passe quoi là ?..._. demanda Chris_

Oh mon dieu mais c'est Blaine et Kurt de Gleeeeeeeeeeeeeee _!...Cria une fille qui attendait à l'intérieur du restaurant. _

Max !?..._.cria Aurore_

Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaxxxxx !?..._. hurla t-elle plus fort_

Oui ma puce ?..._demanda Max_

Chéri s'il te plait, peux-tu faire sortir les gens qui sont là et dire à la file d'attente qu'on a trouvé notre cuisto !._...demanda Aurore_

Ouais ça marche !..._.dit Max_

Max expliqua gentiement aux personnes attendant à l'intérieur que les entretiens d'embauches étaient terminés, qu'ils avaient trouvé les personnes qu'ils recherchaient.

La fille qui avait reconnu Chris et Darren se dirigea vers eux pour leur demander une photo et un autographe qu'ils acceptèrent avec plaisir.

Une fois le restaurant vide et le trottoir évacué, Chris et Darren interrogèrent Aurore et Max sur ce qu'il venait de se passer.

On a passé une annonce pour trouver 2 cuistos... je suis de plus en plus fatiguée avec la grossesse donc on a fait passer des entretiens toute l'après-midi..._.dit Aurore_

Et vous avez trouvé ?.._..demanda Darren_

Ouais !2 cuisiniers français qui sont venus exprès après avoir fait l'émission Master Chef en France..._dit Aurore _

C'est vrai ?... j'adoooore cette émission !..._dit Darren_

Darren adore les chaines françaises !.._..dit Chris_

Venez vous asseoir, notre table est prête !.._. Dit Max_

Il n'y a pas de client ?.._..demanda Chris_

Nan on a fermé le restaurant pour ce soir... pour les auditions et aussi parce que j'ai une demande à vous faire des plus sérieuses_...dit Aurore_

C'est quoi ?..._..demanda Chris_

Ah ah ! surprise au dessert !..._.dit Aurore_

Ils s'installèrent à table. En plus d'eux quatre, Aurore avait demandé à Kevin, Claire et Mélanie de rester. Leur restaurant était très convivial et ils étaient vraiment très proches.

Aurore avait demandé aux dux nouveaux cuisiniers, Thomas et Ludovic, de leur préparer le dîner pour juger leur expérience.

Claire leur prépara un cocktail dont elle seule avait le secret, Kevin passa tout le repas à faire des jeux de mots qui faisaient rire au larmes tous les convives et Mélanie essayait en vaint de ne pas trop rougir quand Darren lui adressait la parole. Aurore prit la parole :

Bon voilà, personne d'entre vous n'est encore au courant mais nous prévoyons d'agrandir le restaurant en ouvrant une boîte de nuit au sous-sol ! Nous avons fait venir des spécialistes qui nous ont donné le feu vert pour aménager le sous-sol... la boîte devrait ouvrir ses portes dans un mois !...dit Aurore

Wouaw mais c'est génial !..._dit Darren en applaudissant suivi par toute la tablée _

Nous allons donc rajouter un panneau à l'extérieur, "The French Dax Fever" !..._.dit Max_

C'est énorme !...hâte d'inaugurer la piste de danse !._...dit Chris _

Alors c'était ça que tu voulais nous dire ?..._.demanda Darren_

En partie... Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre !..._ dit Aurore en rigolant_

Oh ! Avant de nous dire quoique ce soit... je reviens._...dit Darren _

Chris tu viens m'aider ?..._.ajouta t'il_

Chris et Darren sortirent du restaurant et revienrent 10 minutes plus tard avec l'énorme peluche dans les bras. Ils la posèrent à terre.

Cadeau pour le French Dax futur baby !..._.dit Darren_

Oh mon dieu mais elle est énorme !..._.dit Aurore en s'approchant de la peluche pour la carresser_

Fallait pas les gars !.._...dit Max qui encercla la taille d'Aurore par derrière_

Chris l'a gagné à la fête forraine hier soir !...On a pensé que ça ferait une belle déco pour la future chambre du bébé..._.dit Darren_

Oh mon dieu ! J'adore les lapins !.._...dit Claire_

Et biennn justement... heuuuu à propos de bébé..._dit Aurore qui alla se rasseoir à table suivie des autres._

Voilà... en fait... j'attends des jumeaux... une fille et un garçons..._..dit Aurore _

C'est vrai ?..._demanda Chris _

Oui ! voilà pourquoi je commence sérieusement à être fatiguée..._.dit Aurore_

Félicitations ! ..._.s'exclamèrent tous les convives en applaudissant de nouveau _

Vous êtes adorables !...merci..._dit Max_

Bon bah va falloir que j'aille gagner la deuxième peluche !..._.dit Chris _

A ce rythme là je ne sais pas où on placera les lits des bébés !..._.dit Max en rigolant_

Les garçons_..._ _dit Aurore en s'adressant à Chris et Darren_

Oui ?..._ répondirent-ils en même temps_

Aurore prit une grande inspiration et dit :

J'ai une chose de très importante à vous dire...


	41. Chapter 41

**Note de l'auteur : Déjà... désolée pour les 2 dernières semaines... Les 2 actrices de ma fic (Aurore et Mélanie) étaient à la maison... et ensuite il y a eu des circonstances qui font que je n'étais pas du tout inspirée... donc je n'ai rien publié... lol **

**Merci pour vos reviews et mp qui me touchent comme à chaque fois... **

**Juste une petite parenthèse concernant une review anonyme que je cite : « T'en a pas marre d'écouter des chansons de vieux ? »... ça m'a fait rire parce que grâce à l'adresse IP je sais qui tu es... et je ne vois pas le rapport... lol... Bref, ne prenez pas la peine d'écrire en Guest parce que les reviews sont supprimées. **

**Voilà, fin de la parenthèse... pour les autres, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^ **

Chapître 41

«Chaud Week-end»

J'ai peur..._dit Chris en se rongeant les ongles de la main droite_

T'inquiètes... garde ta main pour lorsque tu auras vraiment faim..._dit Max_

Ouais mais j'aime pas le suspens comme ça..._dit Chris_

Chéri...ne bousilles pas tes belles mains..._.dit Darren_

Bon, les mecs... quand vous aurez fini de parler manucure, je pourrais peut-être en placer une !..._.cria Aurore en tapant légèrement sur la table plusieurs fois_

Pardon mon coeur... vas-y on te laisse parler..._dit Max en passant son bras autour des épaules d'Aurore_

Merci... alors voilà,Chris...Darren, vous savez que je vous adore énormément... alors après en avoir discuté avec Max, on souhaiterait vraiment que vous soyez les parrains de nos bouts de choux..._.dit Aurore les larmes aux yeux_

"Nous" ?..._ répondirent Chris et Darren ensemble en français_

Oui, vous !.._..répondit Aurore_

Oh my god, je suis vraiment touché !..._.dit Chris_

Idem pour moi..._..ajouta Darren_

Chris et Darren se relevèrent pour enlacer Aurore et Max.

Ils bougent ?..._.demanda Chris_

Un peu... _répondit Aurore_

On peut sentir ?..._.demanda Darren_

Biensûr !..._.répondit Aurore en prenant la main de Chris et Darren pour les poser sur son ventre_

Au mon dieu c'est fou !.._...dit Chris_

C'est pour quand déjà ? ._...demanda Darren_

Janvier ... mais si je continue à grossir comme ça, je payerais pour qu'ils sortent avant ! ..._ dit Aurore_

Bon, j'ai parlé des parrains mais pas des marraines..._. rajouta Aurore_

Mel, Claire... ?..._demanda Aurore _

Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii... _crièrent Mel et Claire en même temps _

Et moi ?..._ demanda Kevin _

Toi... tu seras notre baby sitter attitré..._dit Max_

Heummmm 2 bébés en même temps ?... bon je serai le parrain du troisième !..._dit Kevin_

Ouh là... on en est pas encore là... _dit Aurore_

Oh... j'en suis pas si sûr... avec tout le linge que vous aurez à laver avec les bébés... vous serez souvent à la laverie... et je crois me souvenir que les machines à laver vous apprécient fortement..._dit Darren_

Oh my god ... cachez moi !..._répondit Aurore en mettant sa serviette de table devant son visage._

Désolé c'était plus fort que moi..._.dit Darren en se rasseyant_

J'ai une forte envie de faire la lessive.._..dit Chris dans le creu de l'oreille de Darren_

Darren se mit à rougir et à s'étouffer avec la gorgée de vin rouge qu'il venait d'avaler

On peut savoir ce qu'il t'as dit ?..._demanda Aurore à Darren_

Heuuuu... Chris me disait qu'il fallait qu'on aille chez Darty parce que notre machine à laver est en panne..._.dit Darren_

Bah voyons..._dit Max_

C'est pas qu'on vous aime pas... le dîner était très bon... mais on a vraiment eu une semaine fatiguante et on commence à être vraiment fatigués ce soir... _dit Darren_

Merci infiniement de la confiance que vous avez envers nous... on est supers contents ! On essayera de passer dans la semaine voir si les bébés et la maman vont bien !..._.dit Chris_

Vous êtes ici chez vous !..._dit Max_

C'est gentil merci !..._.répondit Chris et Darren en même temps_

Alors que tout le monde se disait au revoir...

Je sais que cela va paraître bizarre mais... est-ce que je peux faire une photo avec toi Darren ?..._demanda Mélanie_

Oh biensûr pas de problème !.._..répondit Darren en prenant Mélanie dans ses bras alors que Chris prit l'appareil pour faire la photo_

Mes frères ne me croient pas quand je leur dit que je vous connais !..._répondit-elle_

Darren fit plusieurs photos dont quelques une avec des grimaces. Dès qu'il était devant un objectif, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire le pitre.

Ils rentrèrent chez eux et Chris se laissa tomber dans le canapé.

J'ai bien envie de regarder un film avant d'aller me coucher..._dit Chris _

Pourquoi pas ! Jvais jeter un oeil à mes mails... choisit ce que tu veux regarder..._dit Darren_

Ok... fais vite, jveux me blottir contre toi.._..dit Chris_

Chris se releva et alla fouiller dans l'étagère à DVD pendant que Darren ouvrit ses mails.

Il mit ses lunettes de vue et commença à ouvrir un mail de son agent.

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh h..._. hurla Darren_

Darren avait hurlé tellement fort que Chris fit tomber la pile de dvd qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

Chris courru jusqu'au bureau avec le coeur qui battait à 100 à l'heure et dit sur le pas de la porte :

Bébé ça va ? qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Darren le regarda avec un grand sourire, posa ses lunettes sur le bureau, se leva et s'approcha doucement de Chris.

Il regarda Chris, l'air neutre et le prit dans ses bras en le soulevant.

Tu as devant toi le nouvel acteur de la pub d'Hugo Boss ! ..._.cria Darren en faisant tournoyer Chris_

Oh mon dieu ! Poses moi poses moi Poses moi ! mon coeur poses moi !..._.cria Chris en fermant les yeux en tapant sur les épaules de Darren_

Darren posa Chris qui enlaça Darren de toutes ses forces en souriant.

C'est géniiiiaaaal ! En même temps t'es le plus beau... ça ne pouvait être que toi !..._dit Chris en embrassant Darren_

C'est toi le plus beau !.._..dit Darren en embrassant Chris encore plus passionement_

Je t'aime Monsieur Criss

Moi aussi mon amour...tellement..._répondit Darren en enlaçant Chris tout en posant son menton sur l'épaule de ce dernier_

J'ai un emploi du temps de ministre pour les semaines à venir.._..ajouta Darren_

Je ne vais pas chômer non pus !... entre le tournage, la promo du livre, et bientôt la promo du film, on va même plus avoir le temps de dormir.._..dit Chris_

Tant qu'il nous retse du temps pour les câlins..._répondit Darren en faisant son plus beau sourire_

Puisqu'il nous reste quelques heures avant lundi, on devrait commencer tout de suite à en profiter..._.dit Chris_

Sur la machine à laver ?..._demanda Darren en embrassant Chris dans le cou_

Jsuis trop excité pour marcher jusque là bas..._.dit Chris en ôtant le t-shirt de Darren avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche._

Chris poussa Darren contre le bureau tout en l'embrassant et tout en déboutonnant son propre jean.

Darren déboutonna le sien puis le fit tomber avec son boxer à ses pieds.

Il arracha presque la chemise de Chris et décolla ses lèvres de sa bouche pour aspirer le cou de Chris.

Je vais te manger tout cru ! .._..dit Darren_

J'ai tout autant très faim de toi..._répondit Chris_

Darren colla Chris contre lui et un frisson envahi les deux hommes au contact de leurs sexes durcis.

Darren prit les fesses de Chris dans ses mains pour les lui masser et les lui écarter afin d'entrer un doigt dans son intimité.

A ce geste, Chris émit un gémissement de plaisir tout en continuant de lécher à son tour, le cou de Darren.

Darren retira son doigt et continua à carresser les fesses et le dos de Chris qui lui descendait en léchant les lignes parfaites du torse de Darren.

Chris se trouva maintenant à genoux sur la moquette, le sexe de Darren dans sa bouche, faisant de lents vas et vient en ne lachant pas Darren des yeux qui sortait sa langue pour se lécher les lèvres.

Chris chauffait de plus en plus Darren en léchant lentement son prépuce tout en carressant ses testicules qu'il n'oublia pas d'embrasser avant de reprendre son sexe entier dans sa bouche jusqu'au fond de sa gorge.

J'en peux plus je veux te prendre..._dit Darren_

Darren aida Chris à se relever, le conduisit jusqu'au fauteuil de bureau et le retourna.

Chris écarta ses jambes et se pencha pour prendre appuis sur les anses de la chaise qui se mit à rouler devant lui. Cela lui faillit faire perdre l'équilibre.

Putain de chaise de merde !..._cria Chris_

Pas grave mets-toi là..._dit Darren en lui indiquant le bureau_

Chris se retrouva dans la même position, mais face à l'écran. Sa main frola le clavier qu'il poussa violemment pendant que Darren écarta les fesses de son homme pour humidifier l'entrée de chair avec sa langue.

Chris soupira de plaisir en ouvrant le tiroir du bureau pour en sortir un préservatif qu'il tendit à Darren après avoir ouvert le sachet.

Maintenant !..._dit Chris_

Mais je ne t'ai pas assez préparé !..._.dit Darren_

Jm'en fout, je te veux en moi maintenant ! ..._.dit Chris en brandissant le préservatif derrière lui_

Darren prit le préservatif, l'enfila, écarta de nouveau les fesses de Chris, lui fit une ultime léchouille et entra doucement en Chris qui se mit à hurler.

Darren se retira instentanément et dit :

Chris ça va ? je t'avais dit que tétais pas prép.._...dit Darren qui n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Chris lui tendit la bouteille de lubrifiant qu'il venait de sortir du tiroir du bureau._

Mets ça et entre !..._..dit Chris entre deux fortes respirations _

Darren s'exécuta et entra en Chris en faisant des vas et vients lentement pour habituer Chris à sa présence en lui.

Chris remua les hanches pour inviter Darren à accélerer le mouvement et ce dernier ne se fit pas prier pour faire l'amour à son homme à toute allure jusqu'à claquer la prostate de Chris.

Prends la dans tes mains aussi mon amour..._dit Chris_

Darren prit le sexe de Chris dans sa main et le branla au rythme de ses vas et viens.

Chris éjacula le premier dans la main de Darren qui se soulagea juste après avoir retiré le préservatif, sur les fesses de Chris.

Darren se colla contre le dos de Chris et le serra fort dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa dans le cou et dit :

Si le paradis existe alors j'y suis

Tu es mon ange..._répondit Chris qui se retourna pour embrasser Darren longuement_

Tu as choisi un film ?..._.demanda Darren_

Batman !..._dit Chris_

Nikel ! ... Allez hop ! À la douche et on se regarde le film..._dit Darren _

Prem's !..._cria Chris en courant dans les escaliers _

Laisse moi de l'eau chaude !..._.cria Darren en le suivant_

Après avoir prit une bonne douche Chris et Darren regardèrent le film enlacés.

Darren s'était endormi sur l'épaule de Chris après une demie heure de film mais ce dernier ne voulu pas le réveiller. Chris pouvait passer des heures à regarder Darren dormir et se faire bercer par sa respiration. Il avait d'ailleurs coupé le son de la télé pour profiter de ce moment magique.

Darren se réveilla doucement quand Chris carressa ses boucles. Il vit le générique du film défilé sans son, se releva lentement et dit :

Je suis désolé de m'être endormi mon coeur

Tu n'as pas à t'excuser... j'aime te regarder dormir.._.dit Chris en faisant son plus beau sourire_

Pourquoi ya plus de son ?..._.demanda Darren_

J'entendais plus rien avec tes ronflements alors j'ai coupé le son du film..._.dit Chris _

Oh mon dieu je ronfle ? C'est vrai ?.._...demanda Darren paniqué_

Mais noooon voyons, viens là.._..dit Chris en faisant signe à Darren de se rapprocher de lui._

Darren se reblotit dans les bras de Chris et serra fort sa taille comme si quelqu'un était en train de lui voler l'amour de sa vie.

Ta respiration m'apaise... _dit Chris doucement_

Mon Chris..._dit Darren en se calant confortablement dans les bras de son homme_

Ils s'endormirent tous les deux dans le canapé et furent réveillés par Brian qui vint miauler en montant sur le canapé.

Sans dire un mot, ils montèrent dans leur chambre et finirent leur nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autre jusqu'au milieu de la matinée.

Ils consacrèrent leur dimanche à mettre au point les réponses des premiers invités pour leur mariage et à organiser les futures semaines.

Comme prévu, Darren devait partir quelques jours pour la promo de son album à Londres en fin de semaine prochaine et Chris était euphorique à l'idée de pouvoir partir avec lui. Il s'était mis dans la tête de trouver leurs costumes de mariés làs bas quand Darren serait libre.

Mais avant de partir, Ils avaient 1 journée d'enregistrement de chansons pour Glee, 7 jours de tournage et 1 journée de shooting photos pour la nouvelle saison de Glee et pour la presse.

Chris avait également plusieurs rendez-vous quant à la sortie de son livre, dont un important avec un graphiste pour ellaborer la jaquette de son oeuvre.

Le tournage de la pub d'Hugo Boss pour son nouveau parfum était prévu la semaine d'après, le soir, après le tournage de la série, à l'autre bout de la ville.

Le mois d'octobre serait tout aussi chargé avec la promo du livre de Chris, Glee et tout ce qu'ils devraient faire sans être encore au courant.

Cependant, il y a une chose que Chris souhaitait faire au mois d'Octobre...

Voilà, tout est calé dans nos agendas ! ..._.dit Chris_

Ouais et mon dieu la semaine prochaine je vais rentrer très tard ! ..._dit Darren_

Ils prévoient combien d'heures de tournage pour cette pub ?..._demanda Chris_

D'après mon agent, ça s'étale sur 4 jours... mais je dois l'appeler demain matin pour plus d'infos.._.dit Darren_

J'ai hâte d'avoir des détails...les mecs dans les pubs de parfum m'ont toujours fait de l'effet..._.dit Chris songeur_

Darren fronça un sourcil et fixa Chris qui se reprit aussitôt :

Mais pas autant que toi ! je te jures !..._.dit-il en secouant ses mains comme un essui-glace_

J'espère bien hein !.._.répondit Darren en rigolant_

Chris regarda de nouveau son agenda et dit :

Chouette !

Quoi ?..._demanda Darren_

On a rien le jour d'Halloween !..._.dit Chris euphorique_

Et...tu comptes aller sonner chez les voisins pour réclamer des bonbons ?..._demanda Darren_

Pas bêeeeeete ça !..._.dit Chris en levant son index _

Tu veux pas plutôt qu'on fasse une fête ici ?._..demanda Darren_

Faut juste qu'on soit les premiers à y penser !..._dit Chris_

On a encore le temps hein ! On est que le 16 septembre !..._.dit Darren_

Tu as vu notre planning ?...on va avoir à peine le temps de s'envoyer en l'air les 15 prochains jours ! Alors autant organiser ça pendant le peu de temps qu'on a de libre !..._dit Chris_

Darren se leva et se mit derrière la chaise de Chris en s'appuyant sur ses épaules pour les masser

Ok ok... et bahh... commençons par prendre notre dose de sexe tout de suite..._ dit-il en soulevant les bras de Chris pour lui retirer son t-shirt._

Ceci est un viol !..._.dit Chris _

Ohhh alors condamne moi et attache moi avec des menottes !..._.dit Darren en embrassant Chris dans le cou_

Fais gaffe j'en serai capable !..._.dit Chris en passant son bras dans le cou de Darren pour l'inciter à le sucer plus fort dans le cou_

Je demande à voir.._..dit Darren avant d'entamer un baiser langoureux_

Ils se retrouvèrent nus en un rien de temps allèrent dans le salon tout en s'embrassant avant de se donner l'un à l'autre sur le canapé.

Le téléphone fixe sonna juste au moment ou Chris se libéra sur le torse de Darren.

Il se leva essouflé et décrocha le téléphone qui était sur une table basse à côté du sofa.

Allo !..._ fit Chris_

Les gars coucou c'est Ashley ! Jsuis à votre portail je viens vous faire coucou !..._.dit Ashley_

Ash...ley..oui coucou ... heu c'est pas possible là, on est pas là..._dit Chris_

Chris, j'appelle chez vous et tu décroches !... et pourquoi tu es essouflé...?...oh mon dieu oublie j'ai compris !... je vous laisse on se rappelle plus tard ! Amusez-vous bien !.._.dit Ashley en rigolant avant de raccrocher_

On est pas là ?...je crois que c'est l'excuse la moins crédible que t'es pu dire jusque présent !..._.dit Darren mort de rire_

C'est tout ce qui m'est venu !... _dit Chris _

Bon, tu peux me détacher maintenant ?... _demanda Darren en levant ses mains reliées par des menottes _

Heuuu... faut juste que je retrouve la clé..._dit Chris avec un grand sourire_

Attends attends attends ! Tu rigoles là ?..._.demanda Darren en se levant, nu. _

Ma poche de Jean !..._ dit Chris en prenant son jean par terre pour fouiller dans les poches_

Ou pas..._.ajouta -t'il avant de laisser tomber le pantalon au sol_

Chéri... déconnes pas là..._ dit Darren qui commença à paniquer_

Au pire on fait comme dans Titanic !..._..dit Chris_

Oh mon dieu ! Tu plaisantes j'espère !..._dit Darren_

Biensûr que oui !...on a pas de hache._...dit Chris en rigolant_

Ah elle est là ! ..._ ajouta Chris en se baissant pour ramasser la clé_

Ouuuuuuuuuuuuuf ..._ soupira Darren_

Chris libéra Darren qui courru à l'étage en criant :

Prem's à la douche !

Tu triches !..._cria Chris_

Ou pas !..._.répondit Darren _

Après s'être douchés, ils redescendirent dans le salon pour ranger tous les papiers qu'il y avait sur la table.

Bon on l'organise cette fête d'Halloween ?... _dit Darren_

Ahhh bah voilà ! J'enverrai un mail à tout le monde tout à l'heure... en attendant, jvais aller voir si je trouve ton déguisement sur Internet..._dit Chris_

Ah ! Et tu veux que je me déguise en quoi ?..._.demanda Darren_

Souviens-toi... la peinture..._.dit Chris en lui faisant un large sourire_

Nan ! Nan nan nan nan nan ! pas Tinky Winky !... nan nan nan nan nan... hors de question !..._.dit __Darren_

Allezzzzzzzzzzzz ! tu serais trop trop mignon dans ce costume violet..._ mon Tinky Winky_ d'amour._...dit Chris en faisant la moue devant Darren_

Ok... t'as gagné mais à une condition !..._.dit Darren_

Laquelle ?..._demanda Chris_

C'est moi qui choisit le tiens !..._.dit Darren_

Si tu veux... tant que tu ne me trouve pas un costume ridicule !..._dit Chris_

Parce que je ne vais pas avoir l'air ridicule moi en télétubbies ?..._.demanda Darren_

Mais naaaan ! toi t'es sexy dans tout ce que tu portes !..._dit Chris_

Ouais bah avec un costume de télétubbies violet, yaura bien que toi qui me trouveras sexy !._..dit Darren_

Et tant mieux !.._.dit Chris en rigolant avant de quitter la pièce _

Darren descendit au sous-sol faire du piano quant à Chris s'installa devant le pc en souriant, se souvenant de la veille.

Quand il toucha la souris, l'écran s'alluma.

Chris changea littéralement de couleur et vira au blanc aspirine et se dit à lui-même :

- Noooon ! pitié ! faites que non...


	42. Chapter 42

**Note de l'auteur : Ralala... j'ai du mal à retomber dans mes bonnes vieilles habitudes ! Lol**

**Merci merciii et encore merciiii pour toutes les reviews et les mp aussi touchants les uns que les autres que je reçoient au fil des chapitres...**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Prochain chapitre dimanche soir:) **

Chapître 42

«Overbookés»

Chris étant encore debout, voulu s'asseoir mais le siège de bureau n'était visiblement pas à sa place et Chris tomba de tout son poids sur les fesses. La souris qu'il tenait dans sa main droite voltigea à travers la pièce.

Darren qui venait de s'installer devant son piano entendit un gros Boum.

Pris de panique et s'imaginant déjà faire face à un voleur qui était en train de faire du mal à Chris, Darren monta rapidement au rez-de-chausser en prenant la bate de baseball de son enfance accrochée au mur des escaliers. Son père l'avait toujours forcé à jouer au baseball mais Darren était beaucoup plus pationné par la musique. Il remercia quand même son père au fond de lui quand il prit la bate dans ses mains car grâce à lui, il avait l'objet à disposition en cas de légitime défence.

Darren ouvra violamment la porte du bureau, prêt à frapper avec la batte en criant :

Laissez-le tranquil !

Aîe Aïe Aîe !..._dit Chris_

Darren j'suis là..._ajouta Chris en gémissant _

En voyant Chris assis par terre, Darren lâcha sa bate de baseball et se rua sur son homme.

Chris bébé ! Mais qu'es-ce qu'il s'est passé !? ... Quelqu'un est venu d'agresser ?... _dit Darren en serrant Chris dans ses bras_

Hein ? ... mais non voyons ! J'ai loupé cette putain de chaise de merde !..._..dit Chris en poussant la chaise qui était juste à côté de lui_

Décidemment, elle est pas ton amie cette chaise !..._dit Darren_

Ouais bah j'ai super mal aux fesses là !...tu m'aides à me relever ?..._.demanda Chris en s'accrochant à Darren_

Darren aida Chris à se mettre debout et dit :

Tu veux que je t'apporte une autre chaise ?

Nan nan c'est bon, jvais quand même m'asseoir sur mon ennemie !.._.répondit Chris en s'asseyant lentement_

T'as mal ?..._demanda Darren_

Bah, ma passivité + la gamelle que je viens de me prendre, j'ai pas le cul au meilleur de sa forme quoi..._dit Chris en lachant quand même un petit rire_

Alors que Darren se souciait de l'état de son homme, il entendit des gémissements connus venir des hauts-parleurs de l'ordinateur. Il se retourna et sursauta.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fout à l'écran ?..._.demanda Darren_

Voilà la raison de l'accident !..._dit Chris en roulant avec sa chaise pour se mettre en face de l'ordinateur_

Merde, où est cette fichue souris !?..._rajouta t'il_

Darren se retourna et dit :

Brian ! Brian nan ! Lâche ça c'est pas une vraie souris !

Darren arracha la souris des pattes de Brian qui miaula tant qu'il pouvait et la tendit à Chris.

J'ai dû appuyer su un mauvais bouton quand tu m'as plaqué sur le bureau et la webcam s'est mise en route..._ dit Chris_

Darren se pencha vers l'écran et dit :

Hummm... ça rend plutôt bien...

Arrêtes tes conneries... jveux vérifier si ça ne s'est pas mis en ligne..._dit Chris_

Darren se tourna d'un coup sec pour fixer Chris et dit :

Merde ! J'avais pas pensé à ça !

Darren prit le tabouret qui était derrière la porte et s'assied à côté de Chris.

Le plus simple est d'aller vérifier sur Twitter ce qu'il se dit..._dit Chris_

Darren se rongea les ongles d'une main quand il vit Chris baisser sa tête pour laisser cogner son front sur le bureau

Quoi ? Quoi quoi ? Elle a été mise en ligne ?..._demanda Darren_

Chris se releva, tourna sa tête vers Darren, l'air décomposé pendant quelques secondes et se mit à faire un grand sourire avant d'attrapper la nuque de Darren pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Il décolla ses lèvres de celles de Darren et dit :

Non ! Cette vidéo est privée et restera privée !..._.dit Chris_

Et si on en enregistrait une autre maintenant ?..._ dit Darren en faisant un regard pervers_

Heuuu on va attendre que mon postérieur aille mieux et ensuite, je préférerais utiliser le camescope et non la webcam ! Vaut mieux être prudent non ?...demanda Chris

T'as raison ! ...dit Darren en se levant avant d'ajouter :

Je monte installer le camescope dans la chambre !

Darren parti en courant à l'étage tandis que Chris commença ses recherches sur un costume violet pour Darren...

Chris avait préféré attendre un peu avant de refaire l'amour, car rien que le fait de s'asseoir lui fit ressentir une légère douleur dans les fesses mais Darren lui avait proposé de les lui masser et n'avait pas manquer d'allumer la caméra pendant qu'il malaxait les fesses de Chris avec de la pommade.

Cela avait amuser Chris plus qu'autre chose vu qu'il était rassuré que la vidéo ne pouvait pas se mettre en ligne.

La fin du Dimanche était proche et les 2 futurs mariés décidèrent de se coucher tôt.

Ils attaquèrent la semaine par une journée entière d'enregistrements au studio pour les 2 prochains épisodes de Glee.

La semaine passa relativement vite même avec les longues journées de tournage et les RDV tardifs de Chris pour son livre. Heureusement, la jaquette du livre avait été validée par Chris après quelques retouches et son livre allait partir en édition.

Darren s'entraina tout au long de la semaine à faire la cuisine pour Chris. Il s'était même acheté un jeu pour sa console DS pour apprendre à cuisiner.

Le WE suivant ne fut pas de tout repos non plus puisque tous les acteurs de Glee étaient invités à une cérémonie pour une association carricative et cela avait duré tout le samedi et une bonne partie de la nuit.

Ils consacrèrent quand même leur dimanche au repos avant d'attaquer une semaine tout aussi chargée, à savoir le tournage de Glee et le tournage de la pub de Darren pour Hugo Boss.

Chris avait assisté à 2 enregistrements sur 3 de Darren car il y avait une scène de Glee sur Kurt à NYC supplémentaire à tourner de nuit le mardi.

Heureusement, il avait pu y aller lors de la dernière soirée de tournage, le mercredi, après avoir passer la journée devant les photographes pour un tout nouveau shooting pour la série.

Chris pu ainsi voir le résultat final de la publicité et était bouche bée de voir comment Darren était magnifique. Il n'en avait jamais douté mais de le voir à l'écran, en noir et blanc, avec une chemise blanche ouverte soufflée par un gigantesque ventilo le rendait intérieurement hystérique.

C'est au beau milieu de la nuit que Chris et Darren rentrèrent chez eux.

Le lendemain serait le dernier jour de tournage avant le départ pour Londres.

Hummm tu sens terriblement bon... _dit Chris en prenant Darren par la taille par derrière en l'embrassant dans le cou_

Ils m'ont obligé à m'asperger du parfum pour me mettre dans l'ambiance qu'ils ont dit.._..dit Darren_

C'est pas pour me déplaire..._.dit Chris en suçotant encore plus fort le cou de Darren_

Darren se retourna, passa ses bras autour du cou de Chris et colla son front au sien.

Toi aussi tu sens bon mon amour.._..dit Darren avant de lui voler un baiser_

Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime Darren... _dit Chris_

Si tu savais comme tu me rends heureux Chris... mon coeur déborde d'amour pour toi... je t'aime à en mourir ... saches le... viens là..._.dit Darren en serrant Chris aussi fort qu'il le pouvait dans ses bras_

Je pourrais passer le restant de ma vie dans tes bras..._ dit Chris_

Moi aussi mais je veux quand même te passer la bague au doigt..._répondit Darren_

Après s'être dit des tonnes de mots d'amour, Chris regarda l'heure par dessus l'épaule de Darren et dit :

Oh merde ! Il est déjà 1h du maté et on doit encore préparer nos bagages pour demain !

Quand faut y aller, faut y aller !...dit Darren en se décollant des bras de Chris

Ils montèrent à l'étage et préparèrent leurs affaires.

Bon, on revient lundi soir c'est ça ?..._demanda Chris_

Oui c'est ça ..._répondit Darren_

Donc sachant que je prévois 2 tenues par jour, je dois rentrer 8 tenues différentes dans cette valise !.._.dit Chris_

Ah ouais quand même !... hummm au pire, prend une valise plus grande !.._. dit Darren_

C'est ce que je vais faire..._ répondit Chris en allant chercher la plus grande valise dans le dressing._

Comme ça je peux encore en prendre plus !..._.dit Chris_

S'il te reste de la place, tu peux mettre ça dans ta valise ?..._..dit Darren en lui tenant une paire de menottes _

Alors moi je veux bien... mais je te rappelle que nos bagages passent aux rayons X... donc on risque d'être fouillé à cause de cette paire de menottes tu vois... mais t'inquiète, je prend le stock de lubrifiant..._ répondit Chris en faisant un clin d'oeil à Darren_

Petit coquin !..._dit Darren_

Oh bah tu peux parler dis donc avec tes objets sexuels là.._..répondit Chris_

On en achétera là bas..._.dit Darren_

Après avoir bouclé les valises, ils se couchèrent.

Au bord de l'endormissement, Chris s'assied en sursaut sur le lit et crit :

Brian !

Darren sursauta à son tour et se mit à tater la place à côté de lui. Il comprit que Chris s'était assis. Il se retourna et alluma sa lampe de chevet.

Quoi Brian ?...il est allongé au bout du lit là ! Il va bien !..._ dit Darren_

Je sais ! Mais on a pas prévu de Cat-sitter pour ce week-end !.._..dit Chris_

Amber peut pas ?..._demanda Darren_

Amber ? ... jte rappelle que la dernière fois, Brian a bouffé son poisson !... je doute qu'elle veuille bien garder Brian de nouveau... surtout qu'elle s'est achetée une tortue dernièrement... dit Chris

Effectivement... et Ashley ?..._.demanda Darren_

Bonne idée ! Je vais l'appeler !..._.dit Chris en se levant_

Mais il est 2h et demi du matin !..._.dit Darren_

Ashley se couche super tard ! Je suis sur qu'elle ne dort pas !..._dit Chris en prenant son portable_

J'espère pour toi !..._.dit Darren en se laissant tomber sur son oreiller_

Chris appela Ashley :

Ashley ! Salut c'est Chris !

Salut Mon Cricri !..._.dit Ashley_

Ahh ! J'aime pas quand tu m'appelle comme ça !.._..dit Chris_

Je l'sais ! C'est pour ça que jle fais..._dit Ashley en rigolant_

Jte dérange pas ?..._ demanda Chris_

Nan je mattais un dvd ! .._.répondit Ashley _

Chris se tourna vers Darren et lui fit signe ok avec son pouce.

J'ai un service à te demander !.._..dit Chris_

Ne dis rien... demain tu pars à Londres avec ton homme, et tu cherches quelqu'un pour garder Brian pendant votre absence... _dit Ashley_

Comment tu sais ?..._demanda Chris_

Mon chou, même si on ne s'est pas vus depuis un moment, je te rappelle qu'on suit votre actualité au fil des jours sur Internet !..._.dit Ashley_

Et ta réponse est..._dit Chris_

Biensûr que oui !... je ne peux rien refuser à mes deux supers potes ! ... Déposez le moi tout à l'heure !.._.dit Ashley_

Mais ce sera tôt aussi ! On doit être sur le plateau à 8h .._.dit Chris_

Pas grave, je dormirai après !..._dit Ashley_

Ok bah on sera là vers 8 heures moins le quart !.._.dit Chris_

Ca marche ! Je vous attends !..._dit Ashley_

Merci ma chérie !... _dit Chris_

De rien mon Cricri.._..dit Ashley ava,t de raccrocher_

Chris posa son portable sur sa table de nuit s'assied et dit :

Ashley est ok, on lui dépose Brian demain, enfin, tout à l'heure avant d'aller sur le plateau, je savais que je pouvais l'appeler ! Tu vois je te l'avais dit qu'elle dormait pas ! Par contre je ne sais pas d'où lui ait venue l'idée de m'appeler Cricri... ahhh j'aime pas mais bon c'est Ashley après tout ! Elle est géniale cette fille, tu ne trouves pas ?

Chris se retourna vers Darren à la fin de sa phrase et s'apperçu que ce dernier était endormi et qu'il n'avait donc pas entendu ce que Chris venait de dire.

Chris se mit à sourire et grimpa sur Darren pour éteindre la lumière alors que ce dernier émit un gemissement de mécontentement avant de se retourner dos à Chris qui carressa son épaule avant de l'embrasser sur la clavicule avant de se retourner lui-même pour partir au pays des rêves.

Le réveil fut très dur 4 heures plus tard et Chris eut énormément de mal à faire lever Darren mais après l'avoir tiré par les bras plusieurs fois, Darren s'était levé et s'était rendu dans la salle de bain tel un zombie.

Ils réussirent quand même à être à l'heure sur les plateaux après avoir déposé Brian chez Ashley.

Ils furent quand même étonné de voir le parking presque vide.

N'y pretant pas plus attention que ça, Ils se dirigèrent dans leurs roulottes qui étaient fermées à clé.

Il n'y avait personne sur les plateaux, personne au maquillage ni à la coiffure.

Chris appela Ryan.

Putain Chris merde, il est 8heures là ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?..._demanda Ryan au bout du fil_

Ryan, je suis juste sur le plateau et ya personne ! Tu m'explique ?..._.demanda Chris_

Ca vous arrive de consulter vos messages entre deux câlins les gars là ?...parce qu'il n'y a pas de tournage aujourd'hui ! L'équipe est à New York avec Lea..._.dit Ryan_

Mais c'était pas prévu !..._.dit Chris_

Non Chris, c'est bien pour ça que j'ai envoyé mails et messages à tout le monde !...maintenant tu m'excuseras mais j'aimerai me rendormir ... on se voit Mercredi prochain ! Bon voyage et profitez bien ! ..._.dit Ryan avant de raccrocher sans attendre une réponse de Chris_

Chris se retourna vers Darren qui en avait profiter pour s'asseoir sur une bordure, la tête dans les genoux en train de dormir.

Il se baissa à la hauteur de Darren, lui carressa les cheveux et dit :

Tu vas pouvoir aller te recoucher mon chéri

Darren releva la tête, ouvrit un oeil et dit d'une voix basse :

C'est vrai ?...ils font grève ?

Non, mais On a zappé le mail et les messages de Ryan ! Ya pas tournage aujourd'hui !..._dit Chris_

Doooooooodddddddddoooooooooo ooooo..._..dit Darren en se relevant._

Je vais conduire !..._dit Chris_

Darren ne lui répondit que par un grand sourire, les yeux mi-clos.

Ils rentrèrent donc chez eux. Darren n'eut pas la force de monter dans la chambre et s'étala de tout son long sur le canapé.

Je t'ai jamais vu aussi crevé mon ange... _dit Chris en mettant une couverture sur Darren_

Chris ne voulu pas faire de bruit et monta dans la chambre après avoir écrit un petit mot à Darren sur un post-it qu'il colla sur la table basse en face du canapé.

Darren se réveilla vers midi et mit plusieurs secondes à retracer le début de sa matinée dans ses pensées.

Il s'assied sur le canapé, se passa les mains plusieurs fois sur le visage, fit un rapide tour de tête pour voir s'il appercevait Chris et vit le post-itt devant lui.

Il le lu :

_" Mon coeur, si je ne suis pas là quand tu te réveilles, c'est que je dors encore à l'étage. Je t'aime"_

Darren sourit à la lecture de ce petit mot, et monta sans faire de bruit dans la chambre. Il avait une idée en tête et se déshabilla complétement dans le couloir avant d'ouvrir la porte tout doucement un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Son sourire ne dura pas longtemps quand il vit que la chambre était vide.

Il sursauta en hurlant quand il sentit quelqu'un lui pincer les fesses derrière lui.

Tu cherches quelqu'un ?..._.demanda Chris_

Oh ! Oui je cherche un jeune homme châtain avec des beaux yeux bleus et ayant un corps de rêve... _dit Darren en se retournant_

Connait pas._...dit Chris _

Tu lui ressemble beaucoup !..._dit Darren_

T'es pas mal non plus !..._.dit Chris en regardant Darren de bas en haut_

Darren tira Chris par le bras pour entrer dans la chambre, le jeta sur le lit, lui ouvrit la chemise, lui déboutonna son jean et lui ôta en meme temps que son boxer et se remit à califourchon et couvra son torse de milliers de petits baisers mouillés que Chris adorait recevoir.

Chris inversa les rôles et renversa Darren sur le lit afin de lui faire subir le même sort.

Il demanda ensuite à Darren de se retourner et embrassa la moindre parcelle du dos de Darren avant de descendre jusque ses fesses qu'il écarta pour inserrer ses doigts un à un. Darren gémit d'extase et Chris ne put attendre pour enfiler un préservatif avant de se lubrifier et entra en Darren en prenant soin d'attendre le feu vert de ce dernier pour accélerer les vas et viens.

L'acte sexuel dura un bon moment, et s'endormirent de nouveau dans les bras l'un de l'autre une bonne partie de l'après-midi.

Le téléphone de Darren sonna mais il était dans son pantalon au beau milieu des escaliers.

Cependant, cela réveilla quand même Darren et il ouvrit grand les yeux quand il vit l'heure sur le réveil.

17H32.

Chriiiiiiiiiiiiiiis ! Chriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiisssss réveilles-toi mon coeur !..._. s'excita Darren_

Hummm déjà ?..._dit Chris_

Chéri il est 17h32 ! Notre avion est à 18h30 ! Et on met trois quarts d'heure pour aller à l'aéroport !... _dit Darren_

A ces mots, Chris se leva tout de suite et fila à la douche en répétant sans cesse le mot "merde".

Ils s'habillèrent rapidement et montèrent dans la voiture.

Dieu merci on a laissé les bagages dans la voiture !..._dit Darren_

Darren fonça à l'aéroport et eut le pied lourd sur l'accélérateur.

On a en avoir des photos souvenirs !._...dit Chris_

Quelles photos ?..._demanda Darren_

Les 3 flash que tu viens de passer pour excès de vitesse !...si t'as encore ton permis t'auras de la chance !..._dit Chris_

Ouais bah tampis, jle rachèterais sur internet !.._..dit Darren_

Chris tourna la tête vers Darren et fit une expression d'étonnement.

Je rigoooole !..._.dit Darren avant d'ajouter :_

C'est toi qui me l'achètera !

Darren se mit à rire suivit de Chris qui espérait quand même que Darren n'était pas sérieux.

Ils arrivèrent à l'aéroport à leur parking habituel, sortirent les bagages et foncèrent à l'enregistrement des bagages.

Désolé, on est en retard...c'est encore possible d'enregistrer les bagages sachant que l'avion décolle dans 20 minutes ?..._.demanda Darren à l'Hôtesse._

Il y a un problème Messieurs..._. dit l'hôtesse_


	43. Chapter 43

**Note de l'auteur : Pas eu de reviews sur le chap. 42 :'(... lol … **

**Allez je reprends les bonnes habitudes et vous poste le 43 ème...**

**Bonne lecture... **

Chapître 43

«Week-end Royal»

Ne nous dites pas qu'on ne peut plus embarquer ?..._demanda Darren_

Oh si biensûr ! Mais la valise du monsieur là dépasse le poids limite !..._.dit l'hôtesse en montrant la valise de Chris posée sur le tapis. _

Darren se retourna vers Chris qui était tout gêné et dit :

Chriiiis ! Dis moi pas qu'c'est pas vrai ?

Je savais vraiment pas le temps qu'il allait faire à Londres moi..._. répondit Chris_

Chris se rapprocha de sa valise et ajouta :

Je peux toujours transvaser quelques unes de mes affaires dans ta valise

Chris on a pas le temps là !... l'avion va bientôt décoller !..._..dit Darren_

Justement, monsieur, il y a un problème sur la ligne et l'avion décollera avec 2 heures de retard ._...dit l'hôtesse_

2heures ?... mais ça nous fait arriver à quelle heure à Londres ça ? ..._..demanda Darren_

Alors pour un départ à 20h30, ça vous fait arriver à Londres à 15h30 demain heure locale..._.dit l'hôtesse_

Ouais bon, tfaçons on a pas le choix..._dit Darren_

Bon, bah très bien, j'ai le temps de mettre quelques vêtements dans ta valise..._.dit Chris en retirant sa valise du tapis_

Chris, tu vas pas ouvrir ta valise dans l'aéroport..._..dit Darren_

Bah c'est ça ou alors on paye une taxe !.._..dit Chris_

Bah on va payer la taxe c'est pas grave..._dit Darren_

Comme tu veux mais on aurait pu éviter des frais hein !..._.dit Chris_

Je préfère payer la taxe que de te voir déballer tes boxers devant tout le monde..._.dit Darren_

Chéri l'hôtesse écoute notre conversation là..._.dit Chris_

Oh merde ! Pardon... bon, désolé... heuuu... on va payer la taxe !..._.dit Darren en prenant la valise de Chris pour la remettre sur le tapis_

Oh putain mais ya combien de kilos là !? ..._ dit Darren en luttant pour porter la valise_

Il y a un dépassement de 7 kg monsieur... ce qui fera un supplément de .._. (l'hôtesse cherche le tarif sur son écran)_... 258 dollars...annonça l'hôtesse

Alors ? ... tu ne veux toujours pas que je transfère mes caleçons dans ta valise ?.._..dit Chris à l'oreille de Darren _

C'est bon je paye !.._..dit Darren à l'hôtesse _

Darren paya l'hôtesse qui enregistra les valises et leur donna leurs cartes d'embarquement.

Je vous invite à aller tout de suite en salle d'embarquement, afin que l'on vous attribue des sièges contigüs.._..dit l'hôtesse_

Merci bien..._dirent les garçons_

Merci à vous et bon voyage messieurs..._.dit l'hôtesse_

Chris et Darren se dirigèrent vers la salle d'embarquement. Ils arrivèrent à la douane.

Mesdames et Messieurs, merci de mettre tout objets métalliques dans les caisses ainsi que vos chaussures..._.dit un douanier_

Bonjour les odeurs..._.dit Chris_

Arrêtes .. on va se faire repérer avec tes conneries ..._ dit Darren en rigolant _

Chris et Darren retirèrent montres et bracelets ainsi que leurs chaussures et passèrent le portique l'un après l'autre.

Darren passa sans problème mais dès que Chris passa, le portique se mit à sonner.

Veuillez vous mettre sur le côté Monsieur s'il vous plait..._ dit le douanier à Chris_

Chris obéit pendant que Darren récupéra leurs affaires sur le petit tapis roulant avant de le rejoindre.

Très bien, écarter les bras et les jambes..._.dit le douanier_

Ca je sais faire..._dit Chris_

Le douanier le regarda sérieusement et dit :

On est pas là pour plaisanter Monsieur

Pardon..._.dit Chris en se retenant de rire pendant que Darren lui fit signe "Chut"_

Le douanier tata les bras et les jambes de Chris et lui passa le détecteur manuel devant tous ses membres.

Il se mit à sonner au niveau de la poche droite de Chris.

Monsieur... avez-vous un piercing ?..._..demanda le douanier_

Un quoi ?...oh ! non non non ! je n'ai pas de piercing à cet endroit... ni même ailleurs !..._dit Chris embarrassé alors que Darren avait du mal à contenir son envie irrésistible d'éclater de rire._

Chris mit sa main dans sa poche en ayant au moins 5 vigils et douaniers qui le fixa comme s'il allait sortir une arme.

Merde ! Le collier de Brian !..._dit Chris en sortant l'objet de sa poche_

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça !?..._demanda le douanier_

Le collier de mon chat ! Je l'ai donné à garder à une amie avant de venir à l'aéroport et j'ai oublié de lui donner son petit collier !.._. dit Chris d'un air triste comme s'il avait pas vu son chat depuis des années. _

Chris, monsieur n'a peut-être pas envie de savoir toute notre vie non plus..._.dit Darren_

Oh pardon... oui bon bah voilà l'objet du déli !.._..dit Chris en brandissant le collier devant le nez des douaniers._

Le douanier repassa le détecteur manuel devant et derrière le corps de Chris et ne sonna plus.

C'est bon, vous pouvez y aller..._.dit le douanier_

Merci pour cette petite fouille très agréable.._.dit Chris avec un sourire forcé_

Arrêtes où on va vraiment finir par nous arrêter..._dit Darren en rigolant_

Ils remirent leurs bijoux et chaussures, prirent leurs sacs et se dirigèrent vers le comptoir d'embarquement pour l'attribution des sièges.

Bonjour..._ dirent Chris et Darren à l'hôtesse en lui tendant les cartes d'embarquement_

Bonjour messieurs..._ dit l'hôtesse en prenant les cartes_

Alors que l'hôtesse prenait un temps fou à chercher sur son ordiateur, Chris et Darren tapèrent le comptoir du bout des doigts.

Je suis désolée messieurs, mais vous n'aurez pas de sièges côte à côte. L'avion est complet et vous n'êtes pas les premiers..._.dit l'hôtesse_

Ah nan nan nan nan ! je ne vais pas passer 11h de vol avec un inconnu !..._dit Chris_

Désolée monsieur... mais n'hésitez pas à en informer les hôtesses lorsque vous monterez à bord, je suis sûre qu'elles trouveront une solution... mais moi je ne peux rien faire malheureusement .._. dit l'hôtesse_

Ok ok ... merci quand même..._dit Darren_

Voici vos cartes d'embarquement...et bon voyage à bord d'US Airways.._..dit l'hôtesse_

Chris et Darren partirent s'asseoir pour pour boire un café.

C'est dingue que même en première classe il faille se battre comme ça !..._.dit Chris_

T'inquiète pas, on le passera ensemble ce voyage !..._dit Darren en posant sa main sur celle de Chris_

Oh ! Mais c'est les deux tapettes de la série télé débile là !..._ dit un ado en passant à côté d'eux_

Chris et Darren le regardèrent étonné et Darren se leva pour rattrapper l'ado.

Excuses-moi... t'as dit quoi là ?..._dit Darren en lui prenant le bras_

T'as très bien entendu puisque tu viens me parler !..._.dit l'ado_

Darren entraina l'ado dans un coin, le plaqua gentiement contre le mur, leva son index devant son nez, prit un air méchant et dit :

Ecoutes moi bien petit merdeux, l'homme que tu vois là bas se trouve être la personne que j'aime le plus au monde... Alors avant de juger les autres sur ce qu'ils sont, attends de voir pousser tes couilles parce que tu les montreras peut-être à un mec que tu kifferas aussi ok ?

L'ado, prit de panique répondit juste pas signe "oui" de la tête.

Ok, maintenant, dégages et que je ne te croises plus sur mon chemin !..._.dit Darren en lâchant l'ado._

L'ado repartit la tête basse et Darren rejoignit Chris.

Il y aura toujours des haineux tu sais..._.dit Chris_

Darren se pencha vers Chris, l'embrassa à pleine bouche devant des dizaines de regards et se rassit devant lui en disant :

Je les emmerdent les rageux ! Je t'aime et je veux le hurler haut et fort !

Moi aussi je t'aime très fort mais n'hurle pas... tu dois garder ta voix pour chanter..._.dit Chris en lui faisant un clin d'oeil_

Tu reveux un café mon amour ?..._demanda Darren_

1 heure plus tard, les passagers étant invités à monter à bord, Chris et Darren se précipitèrent vers le tunel d'embarquement.

Ils montèrent à bord et expliquèrent à l'hôtesse qu'ils n'avaient pas de sièges contigüs mais qu'ils aimeraient être à côté quand même.

Nous essayerons de trouver une solution une fois tous les passagers installés.._..dit l'hôtesse_

Je sens l'arnaque.._. dit Chris _

Mais non... je te promets qu'on sera ensemble..._ dit Darren_

Ma place est ici..._. dit Chris_

Ok, je vais m'asseoir à la mienne qui doit être... là bas... ne bouge pas... je vais trouver une solution..._dit Darren avant de rejoindre son siège un peu plus loin_

Chris s'assied près du hublot et se retourna pour suivre Darren du regard. Il arrivait à peine à le voir mais lui fit signe en lui envyant un bisou que Darren lui renvoya avant de s'asseoir à côté d'un jeune homme qui parraissait plutôt pas mal. Chris le repéra immédiatement et une pointe de jalousie envahit son corps. Il eut du mal à se retenir de courrir dans l'allée pour aller rejoindre son bien aimé. Alors qu'il fit des signes plus ou moins compréhensibles à Darren, une jeune fille blonde, s'assied à côté de Chris.

Salut..._.dit la blonde_

Salut..._. dit Chris en se rasseyant_

Je m'appelle Liza...mais tout le monde m'appelle Zaza... et toi ?

Hein ?...heu... Christopher...

Oh ! J'adore ce prénom... t'es super canon tu sais..._ dit Zaza en croisant ses jambes doucement_

Darren dépêches-toi je tiens déjà plus..._..se dit Chris tout doucement_

Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?..._demanda Liza en bombant le torse pour amplifier sa poitrine sous le nez de Chris_

Rien.. rien.. _répondit Chris en regardant à travers le hublot_

Pendant que Chris se faisait ouvertement draguée par Liza, Darren engagea la conversation avec son voisin.

Excusez-moi ... voilà, j'ai un service à vous demander... mon compagnon, est là-bas _(il pointa du doigt en direction de Chris) _et moi ici... et on aimerait vraiment faire se vol ensemble, côte à côte... alors est-ce que ce serait possible d'échanger votre place avec celle de mon ami ?...demanda Darren

Son voisin le regarda bizarrement et dit :

Ich möchte auf Sie zu antworten aber ich spreche gar nicht über englische Sprache

_(J'aimerais bien vous répondre mais je ne parle pas du tout anglais)_

Ok... je comprends rien non plus... super... se dit Darren à voix basse

Darren essaya tant bien que mal à se faire comprendre en faisant des gestes plus ou moins précis.

Son voisin avait enfin l'air d'avoir compris puisqu'il rassembla ses affaires et suivit Darren jusqu'au siège de Chris.

Chris, mon amour, c'est bon, Monsieur accepte de changer de place ! ... dit Darren

Dieu merci !... répondit Chris en s'adressant à Liza :

Excusez-moi mais vous n'êtes pas du tout mon genre !...et même si j'étais hétéro, votre exentricité ne m'attirerais pas du tout... je n'ai jamais vu un short aussi court... je vous souhaite tout de même de passer un excellent voyage

Chris enjamba la fille et suivit Darren jusqu'à leurs sièges tandis que l'ex voisin de Darren prit place à côté de Liza.

Tiens il a oublié sa ton voisin !...dit Chris en prenant le livre qui était resté sur le siège

Darren prit le livre et lu difficilement : "Die besten sexuellen Lagen mit dem Flugzeug"_ (Les meilleures positions sexuelles en avion)_

Ca veut dire quoi ?_...demanda Chris_

Je sais pas._.. dit Darren avant d'ouvrir le livre_

Oh mon dieu ! Fermes ça tout de suite !..._dit Chris en voyant des images d'un couple hétéro dans des positions bizarres à l'intérieur de toilettes d'avion._

Darren referma le livre tout de suite et le mit dans la pochette en face de lui.

Dieu merci on es ensemble maintenant ! ..._.dit Chris en prenant le bras de Darren pour l'attirer contre lui_

T'avais l'air d'avoir un ticket avec ta voisine toi !..._dit Darren_

Chris se mit à rire et dit :

Ouep ! Avec "Zaza"..._.répondit Chris en insistant sur le prénom_

Le voyage se passa sans trop de turbulance. L'avion était presque dans l'obscurité à cause du vol de nuit, et le silence était presque présent. Chris et Darren s'étaient endormi quelques minutes après le décollage mais Darren était réveillé depuis un petit moment alors que Chris était encore au pays de Morphée, le sourire aux lèvres. Darren connaissait ce sourire et il en aurait mit sa main à couper que Chris rêver de moments intimes avec lui.

Chris se réveilla doucement et s'étira de tout son long.

L'aventage d'être en première classe, c'est que les sièges sont plus confortable et surtout plus spacieux.

Tu fais quoi ?..._demanda Chris_

Je joue à Tetris..._dit Darren concentré sur son jeu_

C'est quoi cette console de la préhistoire ?..._.demanda Chris_

Darren pouffa de rire à la connerie dite par Chris et répondit :

Un jeu électronique de quand j'étais petit ! Je l'ai retrouvée dans un carton hier !..._dit Darren_

Oh mon dieu ! Mais même la 1ère Game Boy fait genre nouvelle génération à côté de ça !..._.dit Chris en se moquant_

Ne rigole pas ! Elle est super !..._.dit Darren_

Si tu l'dis_...dit Chris_

Tu veux essayer ?..._.demanda Darren_

Hummm... nan... les jeux et moi... on est pas copains..._.dit Chris_

T'as peur de perdre !?..._.demanda Darren_

Pas du tout... mais je préfère lire là.._. dit Chris en prenant un magasine dans la pochette du siège de devant_

Chris chéri ?..._demanda Darren qui le fixait_

Hum ?..._répondit Chris_

Ca, se sont les consignes de sécurité... et je crois que tu les connaient par coeur vu le nombre de fois que tu les as lues avant de décoller..._.dit Darren_

J'ai que ça !._...dit Chris en reposant la brochure_

Je peux toujours te prêter le super bouquin de mon ex voisin..._dit Darren en rigolant en lui ressortant le bouquin_

Quelle horreur ! En plus c'est écrit en je sais pas quoi !..._..dit Chris_

En allemand apriori !..._dit Darren_

Ouais bah, en Allemand, Français, Chinois, ou même Anglais, je ne consulterais jamais ce genre de bouquin !..._.dit Chris_

T'as raison ! On pratiquera nos propres positions à l'hôtel..._.dit Darren dans le creu de son oreille avant de l'embrasser sur la joue_

Aarrggg arrêtes je vais te sauter dessus !..._dit Chris tout doucement avant de lui voler un baiser sur la bouche_

Vous désirez boire quelque chose ?..._.demanda l'hôtesse avec son chariot_

La fin du vol fut long mais ils arrivèrent à Londres à l'heure prévue.

Alors qu'il récupérèrent leurs bagages...

Oh j'y crois pas !..._ dit Chris_

Quoi ?... _demanda Darren alors qu'il était concentré sur le tapis roulant à surveiller les babages qui arrivaient_

Regardes là bas !..._ dit Chris_

Darren eut du mal à lever les yeux du tapis mais regarda dans la direction indiquée par Chris.

Oh mon dieu !..._.dit Darren en rigolant_

Ils n'ont pas tardé !..._dit Chris_

En même temps ils se correspondaient bien !..._dit Darren en re-surveillant l'arrivée des bagages_

Chris continua d'observer Liza et l'ex voisin de siège de Darren entrain de se bécotter devant l'arrivée des bagages.

Après avoir récupéré leurs valises, ils prirent un taxi et allèrent à l'hôtel.

Chris prit le soin de défaire sa valise pour ne pas que ses affaires ne soient trop froissées pendant que Darren mettait au point son planning du lendemain avec son agent, au téléphone.

J'ai fait coulé un bain !..._ dit Chris une fois que Darren eut raccroché_

Hummm... excellente idée... après je t'emmène dîner..._ dit Darren_

J'aime les Week-end romantiques comme ça..._ dit Chris en prenant Darren dans ses bras_

Je veux que tu sois à mes côtés demain lors de la promo de mon album..._.dit Darren_

Mais on ne s'est jamais affiché en publique !.._.. dit Chris en reculant pour regarder Darren dans les yeux_

Il est peut-être temps non ?..._.demanda Darren en embrassant Chris tendrement_

C'est quoi ton programme de demain ?.._..demanda Chris_

Une émission de radio à 10 heures, une émission de télé à 11h30, pause déjeuner avec la Reine, Kate et William..._.commença Darren_

Sérieux ?..._.demanda Chris_

Nann je déconne voyons !.._..dit Darren en rigolant_

Jle savais..._dit Chris faisant style _

Ou pas..._répondit Darren avant se ramener Chris contre lui pour poursuivre son emploi du temps_

Donc, déjeuner ... ensuite, conférence de presse à 14h30 pour parler de l'album mais je suis sûr que j'aurai des questions sur Glee et ma vie privée... donc je veux que tu sois à côté de moi... _continua Darren_

Mais les gens savent qu'on est ensemble !..._dit Chris_

Oui mais je veux qu'ils voient à quel point je t'aime..._.dit Darren_

Tu vas leur annoncer notre mariage ?.._...demanda Chris_

Non... pas tout de suite... je veux qu'on l'annonce ensemble lors d'un autre communiqué officiel... cette conférence de presse n'est à la base pas centrée sur ma vie privée, je veux qu'ils sâchent que je t'aime et que t'es à mes côtés comme moi je le serais lors de la promo de ton livre et film mais tout ce qui se passera dans cette chambre restera dans cette chambre..._.dit Darren avant d'entamer un baiser langoureux._

J'aprouve !... et après ?_... demanda Chris_

Séance dédicaces privée du nouvel album à 17h à HMV de Picadilly ... _continua Darren_

Je te surveillerai des coulisses..._.dit Chris avant de smacker Darren_

Hummm... excitant..._. dit Darren en faisant son meilleur sourire_

Ensuite ?..._..demanda Chris_

Et enfin, répèts et concert privé à 21h devant une centaine de personnes qui seront principalement journalistes, critiques et quelques fans gagnants d'un concours je crois... _dit Darren_

Ok... bah journée chargée quoi..._ dit Chris_

Ouaiiis mais j'adore... et le fait que tu sois avec moi rend mon séjour encore plus jouissif !..._ dit Darren avant de retirer la chemise de Chris_

Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?..._.demanda Chris_

Jte prépare pour le bain..._.répondit Darren avant d'embrasser Chris dans le creu de son cou_

Chris et Darren prirent leur bain et se préparèrent à sortir dîner.

Darren avait chargé son agent de lui trouver un restaurant intimiste dans les beaux quartiers de Londres.

Après avoir reçu l'adresse sur son téléphone, ils se mirent en route.

En plein chemin, dans le taxi, Darren se mit à crier :

STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP !


	44. Chapter 44

**Note de l'auteur : Merci à vous pour tous vos adorables messages :) **

**Bonne lecture... **

Chapître 44

«Surprises»

Le chauffeur eut tellement peur qu'il freina d'un coup.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?..._.demanda Chris paniqué_

J'en ai pour 5 minutes... toi.. tu ne bouges pas et tu ne poses aucune question !..._dit Darren en prenant le menton de Chris dans ses mains pour l'embrasser avant de sortir du véhicule._

Mais...je... _dit Chris d'un ai étonné avant d'être coupé par Darren_

Tss tss tss... fais moi plaisir mon chéri !... pas de question... juste attends moi 5 minutes ok ?..._dit Darren avant de refermer la portière_

Chris suivit du regard Darren par la fenêtre mais le vit disparaitre dans une petite ruelle à une vingtaine de mètres de la voiture.

Dix minutes plus tard, alors que Chris n'arrêtait pas de regarder son téléphone pour vérifier l'heure, Darren rouvrit la porte avec un grand sourire, un sac noir dans la main.

Grosse envie ?..._demanda Chris_

Comment tu sais ?... _répondit Darren_

Bah t'es parti longtemps..._.dit Chris_

Ouais mais j'avais envie d'essayer..._.répondit Darren_

T'avais envie d'essayer de faire pipi dans une ruelle ?..._.demanda Chris_

Hein ?... quoi ?... oh tu croyais que... non non non voyons ! Rien à voir.._..dit Darren en éclatant de rire_

Bah t'es parti faire quoi alors ?..._demanda Chris_

Tu le sauras bien assez tôt !..._..dit Darren_

J'aime pas quand tu me dis pas..._.répondit Chris en boudant_

Ohhh mon ptit ange d'amour... c'est une surprise !... t'aime pas les surprises ?..._demanda Darren en prenant la main de Chris_

J'adore les surprises !... mais pas quand je m'y attend..._ dit Chris_

Et moi j'adore quand tu prends ce petit air boudeur..._.dit Darren en serrant plus fort la main de Chris dans la sienne_

Alors qu'ils étaient en route pour le restaurant, le téléphone de Chris se mit à sonner.

C'est qui ?..._demanda Darren_

Yeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssssss !..._cria Chris en lisant son message _

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?..._..demanda Darren alors que Chris tapotait son écran tactile tout excité_

J'ai gagné !..._.dit Chris, toujours concentré_

Gagné quoi ?..._.demanda Darren_

Mon enchère sur Ebay !..._dit Chris _

Ah ! Et t'as enchéri sur quoi ?..._..demanda Darren_

Chris tourna la tête et regarda Darren d'un air pervers et dit :

C'est une surprise !

Darren se mit à rire et dit :

Ok ok, un partout ! Égalité

Chris souffla de soulagement et dit :

J'suis super content

Arrête de me narguer avec ton enchère surprise ! Sinon j'en fait autant avec ma surprise à moi !..._dit Darren_

Surtout que la mienne, tu le sauras pas avant qu'on soit rentrés à Los Angeles ! ..._.dit Chris_

Et si je te faisais attendre aussi moi.._..dit Darren_

Tu me ferais ça ?..._..demanda Chris tout choqué ironiquement_

Possible... ou pas._...dit Darren avec un grand sourire_

Voilà messieurs... vous êtes arrivés_...dit le chauffeur en se garant devant le restaurant _

Chris et Darren sortirent de la voiture et furent subjugués par la beauté de la façade du restaurant.

Le Claridge's* !... mais Darren t'es fou !..._.dit Chris_

Parce que tu le vaux bien..._dit Darren en passant son bras autour de la taille de Chris_

Chris tourna la tête pour regarder Darren et dit :

T'as trop regardé la pub de Lea pour L'Oréal toi !..._.dit Chris_

Même pas !..._.dit Darren en rigolant_

Je te taquine... merci mon coeur... tu es un ange !.._..dit Chris_

Je t'aime, c'est tout..._dit Darren en embrassant Chris sur la joue avant d'avancer vers la porte d'entrée._

Wait wait wait !..._ dit Chris en s'arrêtant net_

Quoi ?..._demanda Darren_

Regarde-moi..._.dit Chris en se mettant face à Darren_

Oui ?..._demanda Darren_

Tu te sens bien ?..._.demanda Chris en tatant le front de Darren_

Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?..._..demanda Darren pendant que Chris prit son poignet pour sentir son pouls_

Je vérifie si tu vas bien..._.dit Chris_

Bah oui ça va !..._dit Darren_

Nan mais j'ai pas envie que tu me fasses un malaise comme la dernière fois... et qu'on soit obligés d'aller à l'hôpital_...dit Chris en remettant correctement la cravate de Darren_

Si tu veux me mettre un suppo...je ne suis pas contre..._.dit Darren en faisant un large sourire et un mouvement de sourcil sexy. _

Rhoooo t'exagères..._ dit Chris en rougissant_

Désolée c'était plus fort que moi !... t'es tellement... excitant !.._..dit Darren_

Bon, allez, allons manger avant que je ne te saute dessus..._dit Chris en prenant le bras de Darren pour rentrer dans le restaurant. _

Chris baisse les yeux..._.dit Darren en entrant_

Pourquoi ?..._.demanda Chris_

Dépêches-toi..._.dit Darren_

Chris baissa les yeux et se mit à rougir d'un coup... Il n'avait sans doute pas dû sentir l'excitation envahir son pantalon qui formait une belle bosse.

Chris arracha le sac noir que portait Darren pour le mettre devant lui.

Heyyyy... _dit Darren_

Désolé mais j'ai que ça..._dit Chris_

Ne regarde pas dedans alors !..._.dit Darren_

T'inquiète !...là je ne souhaite qu'une chose !... m'asseoir..._ dit Chris_

Bonsoir messieurs ..._ dit le Serveur_

Bonsoir... _dirent Chris et Darren en coeur_

Vous aviez réservé ?..._demanda le Serveur_

Oui au nom de Criss..._..dit Darren_

Comme le prénom ?..._demanda le Serveur_

Non, Criss, "C.R.I. Deux S"..._ dit Darren_

Très bien Messieurs, veuillez me suivre..._.dit le Serveur_

Chris et Darren suivirent le Serveur jusqu'à leur table, assez isolée entourée de lumières tamisées et de petites bougies.

Le Serveur les installa et leur tendit le menu avant d'aller leur chercher 2 coupes de champagne.

Ca te plait ?..._.demanda Darren_

C'est magnifique !..._ dit Chris en examinant la déco_

Tu peux me rendre mon sac maintenant non ?..._.demanda Darren_

Ouais ... mais... ya quoi dedans ?..._. demanda Chris_

Ca ne sert à rien d'insister tu ne saura pas !_...dit Darren_

J'aurai essayé..._dit Chris avant de prendre la coupe dans ses mains_

A nous !..._ dit Darren en tendant sa coup pour trinquer_

A notre bonheur, nos projets, et notre futur..._.dit Chris _

Je t'aime..._.dit Darren, les yeux brillants en fixant Chris_

Je t'aime.._..répondit Chris en mimant un bisou_

Vous avez fait votre choix ?_...demanda le serveur quelques minutes plus tard_

Oui, nous allons prendre tous les deux le même menu_...dit Darren_

Très bien je vous écoute_...dit le Serveur, prêt à tout noter_

Alors en entrée, nous allons prendre des Ravioles de Homard à la Crème de Sauterne**... ensuite, nous prendrons Suprême de Volaille et sa Garniture ... nous prendrons pour finir, une farandole de desserts ..._. dit Darren_

Très bien... et quel vin avez vous choisi ?..._.demanda le Serveur_

Votre meilleure bouteille !._...dit Darren_

Et un Coca Light s'il vous plait..._.dit Chris avant de s'adresser à Darren pour dire tout bas_

Tu me connais

Darren lui répondit juste par un clin d'oeil et un sourire.

Tout en mangeant...

Tu crois qu'on aura le temps d'aller faire du shopping pour trouver nos costumes pour le mariage ? ..._demanda Chris_

Dimanche, on consacre notre journée à ça ! ..._. dit Darren_

Mon dieu c'est trop bon ça... _dit Chris en mangeant avant d'ajouter :_

Surtout ne pas oublier d'envoyer les faire-parts !

L'organisateur s'occupe de tout je te rappelle ! Normalement, il doit les envoyer dans la semaine qui vient..._. dit Darren_

Parfait !... _dit Chris_

Après avoir bien mangé, Chris et Darren prirent un taxi pour rentrer à l'hôtel.

Chéri ?..._demanda Chris dans le taxi_

Oui ?..._répondit Darren_

Pas d'arrêt surprise ce coup-ci ?..._demanda Chris_

Nan promis !...j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut..._.répondit Darren_

Arrivés dans la chambre, Chris s'assied au bout du lit et défit ses chaussures.

J'adore ces chaussures mais alors j'ai trop mal aux pieds !.._..dit Chris_

Va falloir choisir la bonne paire pour le mariage !... parce que je compte danser toute la nuit collé à mon homme..._.dit Darren_

A qui le dis-tu !..._.dit Chris_

Darren se mit en face de Chris, s'approcha doucement, le regarda d'en haut et dit :

Tu sais que j'ai besoin de forces pour demain

Je suis prêt à te donner toute la force que tu veux.._..dit Chris_

Ca tombe bien parce que j'ai très très... mais alors très très très envie de toi...tu es.. comment dire... ma cerise sur le gâteau de notre dîner..._..dit Darren_

J'vais avoir ma surprise ?..._demanda Chris_

Darren tira Chris vers le haut, par la cravate pour le faire se lever.

Pas tout de suite..._ répondit Darren_

Darren regarda le lit derrière Chris comme s'il voulait vérifier quelque chose et Chris dit :

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Rien, embrasse moi..._.dit Darren en tirant Chris pour le coller à lui_

Ils entamèrent un long baiser passionné où leurs langues valsèrent au rythme des battements de leur coeur respectif.

Devant rompre ce moment si intense pour reprendre leur respiration, ils collèrent leurs fronts l'un à l'autre et Chris prit la main de Darren pour la mettre sur son coeur.

Mon coeur va exploser comme au premier jour... _dit Chris_

Le miens bat tout aussi vite..._ répondit Darren_

Tu savais qu'avoir un orgasme au moins 3 fois par semaine permet de réduire le risque de mourir d'une maladie cardiaque de 50%*** ?..._ dit Chris_

Alors tu vas être éternel parce que des orgasmes, je vais t'en faire avoir 3 mais par jour ! … minimum !... _dit Darren _

A ces mots, Darren poussa Chris sur le lit, qui lui, émit un petit cri de surprise, et se mit à califourchon sur Chris, les genoux sur le lit de chaque côté des cuisses de Chris.

Il se pencha sur son homme pour entamer l'acte deux du baiser langoureux, alors que Chris essaya tant bien que mal à déboutonner la chemise blanche de Darren avec sa main gauche alors que sa main droite caressait son cuir chevelu afin d'amplifier le contact de leurs bouches.

La chemise déboutonnée, Darren l'ôta rapidement avant de l'envoyer rencontrer le sol, puis décolla ses lèvres de celles de Chris afin d'embrasser la moindre parcelle du torse de Chris après lui avoir relevé sa chemise et son fameux maillot de corps que Darren lui avait demandé X fois de ne plus mettre.

Enlève moi ça..._dit Darren alors que Chris avait les bras levés au dessus de lui, presque coincé par la chemise et le maillot._

Chris s'exécuta tandis que Darren continuait de lui dévorer le ventre en léchant son nombril.

Une fois torse nu, Chris se cambra sans dire un mot pour faire comprendre à Darren que son boxer devenait vraiment trop étroit pour son sexe maintenant très durci.

Darren leva la tête pour regarder Chris en se léchant la lèvre inférieure.

T'es hyper chaud mon lapin hein ?... _demanda Darren_

Je vais exploser... _dit Chris qui devenait rouge écarlate_

Je vais te soulager mon amour..._.dit Darren _

Darren déboutonna le pantalon de Chris et le fit glisser doucement sans le retirer complètement, et se pencha pour déposer des petits baisers sur le boxer de Chris qui laissait bien présager l'ampleur de son sexe.

Chris se cambra de nouveau et enfonça sa tête en arrière dans le lit en sortant sa langue tout en gémissant de plus en plus fort.

Darren ôta son propre pantalon et son boxer avant de se rallonger entièrement sur Chris pour retrouver sa langue.

Le contact de leurs érections fut presque douloureux. Darren mit un terme au baiser ….

Je reviens tout de suite..._dit Darren en se levant_

Chris ne répondit que par un sourire et vit Darren revenir avec le fameux sac noir.

Darren en sorti une boîte en velour noir, l'ouvrit sans attendre et montra le contenu à Chris qui ouvrit grand les yeux.

Tu as osé ?... _demanda Chris_

J'ai osé !..._ répondit Darren en se remettant à califourchon sur Chris_

Attaches moi tout de suite alors …_. dit Chris_

Darren attacha Chris aux barreaux du lit avec les menottes , qu'il avait achetées quelques heures auparavant lorsqu'il avait aperçu une petite boutique de sextoys sur la route du restaurant.

T'as bien la clé hein ?..._ demanda Chris alors qu'il était déjà attaché les bras au dessus de lui_

Merrrrde ! j'ai pas pensé à la prendre avec !..._..dit Darren alors qu'il avait déjà commencé à caresser les bras de Chris pendant qu'il lui dévorait le cou_

Détends-toi, laisses-toi faire... elle est dans la boîte la clé..._.dit Darren_

Darren embrassa tout le corps de Chris en frottant de plus en plus son sexe sur celui de Chris, qui lui, était toujours prisonnier du boxer, si bien que la pensée de ne plus en mettre à l'avenir traversa l'esprit de Chris.

Darren se mit à jouer avec l'élastique du maudit vêtement en le décollant avec les dents et en le faisant claquer sur la peau de Chris.

Ne voulant pas faire souffrir plus longtemps son homme, Darren ôta enfin le boxer de Chris dont le sexe se dressa instantanément sous les yeux éblouis de Darren qui empoigna le membre pour le porter à sa bouche après avoir jeté l'habit à l'autre bout de la chambre.

Chris gigotait les bras et n'était pas sûr d'apprécier vraiment le fait d'être attaché... Il voulait passer les mains dans les boucles de l'homme qui le mangeait, le caresser... mais il était bloqué.

J'ai faim de toi aussi..._dit Chris_

Je ne peux pas te laisser affamé alors !...répondit Darren

Darren se retourna afin de présenter ses fesses à Chris qui ouvrit la bouche pour accueillir le sexe de Darren comme il se doit.

Ils avaient déjà expérimenté la position 69 mais sans menotte...

Encore une fois, Chris trouvait ça excitant mais voulait vraiment caresser, malaxer et même mordre les fesses de Darren.

Darren repris la verge de Chris dans sa bouche et continua ses vas et viens tout en bougeant ses hanches afin de pénétrer la bouche de Chris qui poussa un gémissement d'extase à chaque mouvement.

Darren écarta les fesses de Chris après avoir attraper la bouteille de lubrifiant à côté de lui et introduisit un doigt dans l'intimité de son homme, tout en continuant sa fellation.

Après avoir bien préparer Chris, Darren se remit à sa position initiale mais leva les jambes de Chris pour qu'il puisse les enrouler autour de la taille de Darren.

Le dominant mit un coussin sous les fesses de Chris, enfila son préservatif et entra doucement en lui.

Darren accéléra ses mouvements, tout en appuyant fortement ses points sur le matelas, tandis que Chris gémissait de plus en plus fort en remuant ses bras comme pour demander sa libération.

C'est au moment où Darren claqua sur la prostate de Chris que ce dernier éjacula sur le ventre de Darren.

Darren, prêt à exploser se retira, ôta son préservatif et se libéra sur le torse de Chris. Ils soufflèrent en même temps pour reprendre une grande inspiration et Darren s'effondra à côté de Chris.

Détaches moi !..._dit Chris en remuant ses bras_

Darren attrapa la boîte, prit la clé et libéra Chris qui le prit directement dans les bras.

Trop épuisés pour prendre une douche, ils s'endormirent le sourire aux lèvres.

Le portable de Darren sonna à 9 heures.

Chris ouvrit un œil, puis bougea des bras de Darren pour se mettre sur le dos.

J'ai mal aux bras..._.dit Chris_

Darren posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Chris, se colla contre lui et dessina des cœurs sur son ventre autour de son nombril.

Je suis désolé pour les menottes..._. dit Darren_

Ne le sois pas !... mais je préfère avoir mes mains sur ton corps..._.dit Chris en déposant un baiser sur la tête de Darren _

Journée folle qui commence !..._dit Darren_

J'ai faim !..._.dit Chris_

On aura jamais le temps si on remet ça..._.dit Darren_

Nan mais jveux un petit déjeuner._...dit Chris_

J'avais compris... je blaguais …_ dit Darren en relevant la tête pour sourire à Chris_

Je t'aime..._dit Chris_

Je t'aime …_ dit Darren avant de lever son menton pour son bisou matinal_

Ils prirent leur douche après avoir commandé leur petit déj au room service.

Ils étaient presque habillés quand on frappa à la porte de leur chambre avec le petit déjeuner.

Après avoir mangé la dernière miette, ils passèrent tous les deux dans la salle de bain pour un dernier raccord chemise et un brossage de dents pour éviter le bout de croissant entre les dents.

Ils se rendirent à la station de radio et furent accueilli par l'animateur.

Après un bref débriefing sur l'heure qu'ils allaient passer ensemble, Darren s'installa à côté de l'animateur et mit son casque sur les oreilles tout en faisant des clins d'oeil à Chris qui était assis sagement sur le côté.

L'heure d'antenne passa très vite et Darren répondit avec humour aux différentes questions des auditeurs. Il était aussi très excité de la première diffusion de ses nouvelles chansons.

Tu ne t'ennuies pas ?..._ demanda Darren à Chris_

C'est quand tu n'es pas avec moi que je m'ennuies... _dit Chris en se levant_

En route pour l'émission de télé ! …._ dit Darren avant de lui voler un ptit bisou_

C'est quoi comme émission ?_...demanda Chris _

Un jeu entre artistes je crois …. _répondit Darren_

Ah ! Ça peut être marrant !...dit Chris

Ils prirent un taxi pour aller au studio de l'enregistrement de l'émission.

A peine arrivés, Darren fut pris en charge par la production. Il fut tellement entouré de monde que Chris n'avait pas pu le suivre.

Darren fut maintenant sur le point de se faire maquiller et coiffer.

Excusez-moi ! … je ne suis pas du genre exigent.. mais j'aimerais que mon copain soit là..._.dit Darren_

Votre copain ?... _demanda un type qui attendait que la maquilleuse ait finit de tartiner le visage de Darren de fond de teint trop foncé_

Oui, mon copain... Chris Colfer ! Avec qui je suis arrivé ! Vous m'avez à peine arraché à lui quand même !... _dit Darren_

Je vais voir si je le trouve !... dit le type en sortant tellement rapidement qu'il se cogna contre Chris

Excusez-moi je cherche Darren, Darren Criss … _dit Chris_

Darren signera peut-être des autographes après mais pour le moment il..._... dit le stype avant d'être coupé _

Chriiiiiiis ! je suis là !..._.cria Darren qui avait reconnu la voix de son homme_

Chris entra dans la pièce.

Oh mon dieu mais t'as fait des UV rapides ou bien... ?.._...demanda Chris en regardant Darren_

C'est trop foncé peut-être !.._..demanda la maquilleuse _

Bah plutôt oui !..._.dit Chris_

J'ai pas besoin de fond de teint !..._dit Darren alors que la maquilleuse retirait la couche de poudre de son visage_

C'est vrai ça ! Tu es beau naturellement ! Pourquoi gâcher cette perfection !?..._ demanda Chris_

Darren fit un beau sourire à Chris avant que l'animateur entre dans la pièce afin de briefer Darren sur le déroulement de l'émission.

Darren ! Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer !... je viens vous parler rapidement du déroulement de « Questions pour de la promotion » …. Vous serez confronté à 3 autres artistes... et on vous posera des questions sur l'actualité musicale du moment... Le premier ou la première qui a atteint les 10 points, gagne une super promotion sponsorisée par l'émission... dit l'animateur

Ok ça marche !..._dit Darren_

Allez rendez-vous dans 10 minutes sur le plateau …. _dit l'animateur avant de quitter la pièce_

Sympa le concept !..._dit Chris_

Ouais... mais je sais même pas qui seront mes concurrents..._dit Darren_

On s'en fout ! Le temps que tu gagnes..._ dit Chris_

Darren fit carton plein lors des questions et gagna la promotion de son album. Il y aurait ainsi des centaines d'affiches de son nouvel opus placardés sur tous les murs de Londres, financés par l'émission.

Chris qui avait assisté à l'exploit de son homme depuis la régie, le rejoignit dans les coulisses.

Ils ne tardèrent pas et filèrent déjeuner dans un petit resto non loin du lieu de la conférence de presse afin d'être à l'heure et de ne pas stresser.

10 Minutes avant la conférence de presse, Chris s'asseya au fond de la salle tandis que Darren était en face derrière une grande table, en présence de son agent qui venait d'arriver de Los Angeles exprès pour l'événement.

La presse arriva petit à petit et les mains commencèrent à se lever.

Darren répondit à toutes les questions en étant satisfait du fait qu'il n'avait pas encore dû répondre à des questions sur sa vie privée.

Mais comme il pouvait s'en douter, les journalistes n'allaient pas passer à côté.

Monsieur Criss, nous savons que vous êtes arrivé à Londres hier avec votre petit ami Chris Colfer... qu'avez-vous fait de votre soirée ?..._demanda une journaliste_

Darren se mit à rougir et regarda instinctivement Chris au fond de la salle qui lui ravala sa salive en retraçant la soirée dans sa mémoire... le restau, les menotes, le 69...

Oh mon dieu... mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ….._.se chuchota Chris_

Et bien... nous sommes juste allés dîner et... visiter Londres en taxi de nuit..._.dit Darren_

Il paraît que vous aller vous marier prochainement ?..._.cria un autre journaliste_

Oui, dans quelques mois..._.répondit Darren_

Le mariage gay n'est pas légalisé en Californie, où comptez-vous vous unir ?..._demanda encore un autre journaliste_

La date est le lieu resteront confidentiels... cela reste du domaine privé..._. dit Darren_

C'est sur cette dernière question que nous allons terminer cette conférence, merci à vous, bonne fin d'après-midi..._ dit l'agent de Darren_

Darren rejoignit Chris une fois la salle vidée et l'enlaça tout contre lui.

J'ai cru qu'ils n'en finiraient jamais avec leurs questions là..._dit Darren_

Tu t'en ai bien sortit !...dit Chris

Darren jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui, puis plaqua Chris contre le mur afin de l'embrasser langoureusement. Chris plaqua ses mains sur les fesses de Darren pour l'attirer contre lui.

« CLAC »

* Le claridge's est le restaurant gastronomique de Gordon Ramsey à Londres

** J'ai repris le menu de mon mariage... lol

*** Véridique


	45. Chapter 45

**Note de l'auteur : Désolée du retard mais j'étais pas bien... **

**Merci pour vos coms:) c'est toujours un honneur de vous faire plaisir...**

**On m'a également fait la remarque que Darren était un peu Blaine dans l'histoire... **

**Malheureusement, je suis obligée de me raccrocher à ce que je connais et je ne connais que Blaine à travers Glee et non Darren Criss personnellement...**

**De plus, je ne raconte qu'une histoire, je ne décris pas leur vie privée (ce serait le top si c'était vrai nan ? Lol) j'essaye au maximum de mettre de l'humour:)**

**J'espère que vous apprécierez la suite quand même:) **

**Bonne lecture **

Chapître 45

«Happiness»

Darren se recula suite au bruit qu'il entendit et se retourna pour voir d'où cela venait.

La porte là bas !..._cria Chris en indiquant une porte au fond de la salle qui venait de se refermer_

Ok bouges pas je vais voir ce que c'était !..._.dit Darren en se précipitant vers la porte_

Darren laisses c'est pas gr..._.dit Chris qui ne prit même pas le soin de finir sa phrase que Darren était déjà derrière la porte _

Darren se mit à courrir dans les couloirs sans vraiment savoir où il allait, quand il vit un photographe bifurquer dans un couloir parallèle en courant.

Hey ! Vous là ! Arrêtez !..._.cria Darren avant de continuer sa course poursuite_

Darren vit le photographe entrer dans une pièce. Il ouvrit violemment la porte.

Je sais que vous êtes là !..._.dit Darren en entrant dans les toilettes des filles_

Oui je suis là..._ dit une voix de fille qui sortit d'un des sanitaires_

Darren se retourna et fit face à une jeune blonde, à peine plus grande que lui, très maquillée avec un rouge à lèvre rouge pétant, en tailleur noir assez court.

Oh pardon !... mais ce n'est pas vous que je cherche !..._dit Darren_

Ah bon !? ... mais vous êtes pourtant dans les toilettes des filles..._ dit la nana en s'approchant doucement de lui jusqu'à ce que Darren face au au mur._

Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?..._.demanda Darren paniqué_

Vous êtes super sex... c'est vous l'acteur chanteur qui a donné une conférence ?..._demanda la blonde_

Ou...oui oui c'est moi mais j'aimerais sortir s'il vous plait._...dit Darren_

La blonde s'approcha encore plus de Darren et essaya de l'embrasser, mais Darren tourna la tête au dernier moment et se retrouva avec une grosse trace de rouge à lèvre sur la joue.

A ce moment là, le photographe sortit d'un sanitaire, prit une photo et sortit des toilettes en courant.

Foutez moi la paix bon sang !..._..cria Darren en poussant la blonde pour se remettre à poursuivre le photographe._

Darren ratrappa le photographe et le plaqua contre le mur.

Tu croyais vraiment m'échapper ?..._.demanda Darren_

Lachez-moi je n'ai rien à me reprocher !..._.dit le photographe_

Non.. biensûr que non... c'est pour ça que vous essayez de me semer depuis tout à l'heure !.. donnez-moi ça..._.dit Darren en prenant l'appareil photo_

Vous n'avez pas le droit !..._.dit le photographe_

Parce que vous, vous avez le droit de prendre des photos de la vie privée des gens ?..._.demanda Darren_

Le photographe ne répondit pas et Darren effaça les dernières photos de l'appareil le montrant avec la blonde dans les toilettes et la photo avec Chris dans une position assez intime.

Tenez... dites-vous que je vous rend un énorme service en vous évitant un procés pour la publication de ces photos !..._dit Darren en lui rendant l'appareil photo_

Darren laissa partir le photographe et essaya de retrouver Chris.

Il retrouva enfin la salle de conférence et s'apperçu que Chris n'était plus là.

Chris !?..._ cria Darren_

Chris tu es là ?..._.insista t'il_

Non !... _répondit Chris_

Chris bondit de derrière une grosse plante et fit sursauter Darren.

Tu m'a fait peur idiot !._...dit Darren_

Alors c'était quoi ?..._ demanda Chris_

Un paparazzi qui nous a prit en photo dans une posture par très publiable..._dit Darren en s'approchant de Chris pour le prendre par la taille_

Il avait du rouge à lèvre le paparazzi ?.._...demanda Chris en se reculant_

Hein ?..._..demanda Darren_

Du rouge là ...sur ta joue !...à ce que je sâche, mon baume n'est pas rouge intense !..._.dit Chris_

Ah ça ! Ça doit être la blonde dans les toilettes !..._.dit Darren_

Par...pardon ?..._.demanda Chris en reculant de plus en plus en fronçant les sourcils_

Ouh la ouh la ! non non non !... je t'explique ! je courrais après ce paparazzi et il s'est caché dans les toilettes des filles ! Et comme par hasard yavait...cette nana là...cette blonde... qui s'est jetée sur moi et qui a essayé de m'mbrasser !...beurk... l'autre trou du cul était caché dans un sanitaire et est sorti pour prendre une photo... c'est là que je l'ai ratrappé pour effacer tous ses clichés !..._.dit Darren_

C'est tellement pas crédible que je te crois !..._.dit Chris en rigolant avant de se rapprocher de Darren pour l'embrasser_

Chris, je t'aime plus que n'importe qui ou quoi d'autre au monde !... on va se marier... alors ne craint rien ok ?..._dit Darren_

Chris serra Darren dans ses bras aussi fort qu'il le pouvait et dit :

On va être en retard

Ils quitèrent les lieux et partirent vers l'endroit de la séance dédicaces.

Arrivés à une centaine de mètres de là, Ils virent une foule devant le magasin. Darren savait qu'il avait eu la consigne de passer par l'entrée du personnel mais il était tellement proche de son public et des gens en général qu'il décida de rencontrer les fans qui l'attendait dehors et qui n'auront peut-être pas la chance de le voir lors de la séance dédicace à l'intérieur.

Je veux que tu viennes avec moi..._dit Darren_

Chéri c'est ta promo... je ne veux pas te voler la vedette... sans me vanter biensûr ! (il rigole)... je vais passer par derrière et on se retrouve tout à l'heure..._.dit Chris_

Tu es sûr ?..._.demanda Darren_

Oui... et d'ailleurs ce n'est pas prévu dans le contrat que je me montre avec toi !... je suis juste avec toi dans le domaine privé.._..dit Chris en souriant_

Comme tu veux... je te retrouve à l'intérieur alors !... vous pouvez déposer mon ami derrière le magasin en premier s'il vous plait ?..._..dit Darren_

Le taxi s'arrêta devant l'entrée de service et Chris descendit après avoir volé un bisou à Darren.

Il entra directement et le taxi redémarra pour déposer Darren devant l'entrée du magasin.

Darren sortit à peine de la voiture que les fans se mirent à hurler en brandissant diverses banderoles et pancartes avec des mots tout aussi touchants les uns que les autres.

Afin de ne pas bloquer la circulation des piétons sur le trotoir, la sécurité avait placé des barrières, ce qui facilita l'accès à Darren qui prit le temps de signer quelques autographe au public à l'extérieur sachant que les personnes étant entrées aurait la chance de se faire signer l'album en avant-première.

Comme à son habitude, Darren ne pu s'empêcher de faire le pitre en racontant anecdotes, ou en faisant diverse grimaces avec les fans pour des photos.

L'organisateur sortit pour dire à Darren qu'il était tant de rentrer.

Il envoya des bisous à tout le monde et dit :

Je reviens vous voir en sortant si j'ai le temps !

Chris est là ?..._.demanda une fan en hurlant_

...heu...oui il est là..._.dit Darren timidement_

Il peut venir ?.._...demanda une autre fan_

On verra tout à l'heure..._.dit Darren avant d'entrer dans le magasin où de nouveaux cris se fit entendre._

200 Fans ayant gagné divers concours avaient eu le privilège de rentrer et de faire signer le nouvel album de Darren qui allait sortir quelques jours plus tard.

J'arrive tout de suite !..._ cria Darren à la foule avant de disparaitre derrière un rideau noir._

Darren rejoignit Chris qui l'attendait dans la salle de repos des employés du magasin.

Ca va ?..._demanda Darren à Chris_

Ca va... ya à boire ... à manger... et toi... le kit de survie quoi..._.dit Chris assis sur un sofa, les jambes croisées_

Jveux dire... ça ne t'embête pas d'être là... ?..._ demanda Darren en s'asseyant à côté de lui_

Tu veux rire !? ... je suis aux anges d'être avec toi et de te voir si heureux ! ..._dit Chris en faisant un beau sourire_

Des fans ont demandé si t'étais là... j'aimerais vraiment que tu sortes avec moi après .._. dit Darren en faisant la moue_

Ok on sortira ensemble pas de soucis..._dit Chris_

Tu es un amour !.._..dit Darren_

Je sais je sais..._.répondit Chris en faisant mine de nettoyer son pantalon au niveau des cuisses_

Allez jvais signer ! Tu viens ?..._.demanda Darren en se levant_

En parlant de signer... j'ai hâte de signer l'acte de mariage.._..dit Chris en s'approchant de Darren pour l'embrasser_

Hummmmm... vivement..._..dit Darren tout en embrassant Chris_

En attendant tu devrais aller t'entraîner en allant signer ton album !..._.dit Chris_

J'y vais !..._dit Darren en se levant_

J'vais venir espionner..._.dit Chris en lui faisant un clin d'oeil_

Darren partit rejoindre le grand hall du magasin où 200 fans l'attendaient.

Il s'assit derrière une table sous les cris stridents du public et c'est avec un large sourire qu'il accueillit les gens un par un en prenant le temps de dire un petit mot gentil à chacun.

Il écoutait attentivement chaque message de ses fans et acceptait avec plaisir toutes demandes de photos.

Chris ouvrit très lentement le grand rideau noir installé derrière Darren sans se faire remarquer et sourit de voir son homme si heureux.

Il referma le rideau quand il sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche. Il vit que c'était un message vocal, et fut étonné de ne pas avoir entendu son portable sonner avant.

Chris écouta son message en se bouchant une oreille. Son visage changea instantanémant à l'écoute de celui-ci...

Un salarié voyant Chris inquiet, s'approcha vers lui...

Vous allez bien ?

Hein ?... heuu oui oui ... ça...va... _dit Chris la pensée ailleurs_

Elle finit à quelle heure la séance dédicaces ?..._ ajouta t'il_

Dans une heure je pense... c'est selon Darren en fait..._.dit le salarié_

Ok... heuu... je dois aller régler un truc là... vous pourrez lui dire que je l'attends dans la salle où j'étais tout à l'heure ?..._.demanda Chris_

Pas de soucis... mais vous êtes sûr que ça va ?... Vous êtes tout blanc !..._dit le salarié_

Pas le choix... _dit Chris en quittant le magasin par la porte de service pour rejoindre la salle de repos_

Pendant ce temps, Darren continua ses signatures...

Darren je t'aime..._dit la fan_

C'est gentil merci..._.dit Darren_

Tu peux me souhaiter bonne chance ?..._.demanda la fan_

Bonne chance... mais pourquoi ?..._demanda Darren_

Lundi je passe mon brevet Natation... j'ai super peur..._dit la Fan_

Oh ! Mais ça va bien se passer ne t'inquiète pas... _dit Darren en lui frottant le bras pour la rassurer_

Oui mais je sais pas nager..._dit la Fan_

Ah ouais... si tu sais pas nager... _dit Darren tout confus en signant le cd du Fan suivant _

Je t'aime Darren..._. insista la Fan_

Merci beaucoup ... t'es adorable... _dit Darren_

Pourquoi tu ne me le dis pas ?..._.demanda La fan_

Je t'aime aussi, je vous aime tous !..._.dit Darren_

Nan mais tu te dois de m'aimer d'amour !..._.dit la fan_

Heu..._ dit Darren avant que la fan se jette au cou de Darren en grimpant sur la table _

Mademoiselle s'il vous plait !..._ cria un agent de sécurité qui accouru pour dégager la fan collé à Darren qui ne savait pas comment réagir_

Allez sortez maintenant !..._. dit le vigile en menant la fan vers la sorti alors qu'elle luttait pour rester auprès de Darren _

Un jour on se mariera !..._..cria la fan de loin_

Darren reprit ses esprits et continua de signer.

Une fois tous les fans passés, Darren se leva et chercha Chris derrière le rideau.

Chris n'est pas là ?..._demanda Darren à un salarié_

Oh sisi, il est parti dans la salle de repos il y a une heure... il n'avait pas l'air bien du tout !... _dit le Salarié_

Darren se précipita dans la salle où Chris l'attendait.

Chris était assis sur le sofa, les jambes croisés, les bras écartés sur le dos du canapé, le portable dans sa main droite, la tête penchée en arrière.

Chris, mon coeur, ça va ?..._.demanda Darren en refermant la porte derrière lui_

Chris releva la tête et fit un petit sourire. Il ne répondit que par un léger mouvement de tête pour dit oui.

Mais tu as pleuré !... qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?..._dit Darren en s'asseyant à côté et en posant ses mains sur le genou de Chris_

Ne t'inquiète pas..._.dit Chris_

Bah si je m'inquiète ! qu'est-ce qu'il se passe !?..Christopher dis moi ce qu'il se passe !..._insista Darren en secouant légèrement le genou de Chris_

Chris enlaça Darren et regarda de nouveau son portable par dessus son épaule et dit...

Brian me manque c'est tout..._dit Chris_

C'est que ça ? T'es sûr ?.._..demanda Darren_

Je suis sûr..._. dit Chris en fermant ses yeux très fort pour éviter de pleurer_

Darren redressa Chris, l'embrassa et dit :

Tu vas bientôt le revoir ! je ne veux pas que tu pleures pour ça ok ?..._._allez fais moi ton plus beau sourire !..._.dit Darren_

Ah ouais mais nan pas un aussi beau sourire sinon je vais te sauter dessus et là tu vas pleurer de douleur..._. dit Darren en souriant_

T'es con..._ dit Chris en lâchant un petit rire _

Faut que j'aille répéter !... on y va !?..._ dit Darren avant de smacker Chris_

Ouais_... dit Chris tout doucement_

On sort par devant ! Tu m'as promis !..._.dit Darren_

Je t'ai promis !..._dit Chris_

Darren appela un taxi de son portable et ils sortirent tous les deux par l'entrée principale du magasin après avoir salué le personnel.

La foue se mit à hurler dès qu'ils apperçurent Chris et Darren et posèrent l'un à côté de l'autre devant la multitude de flash sans se toucher.

Un bisou !..._ hurla une fan_

Tss tss..._ fit Darren en faisant signe non avec son index_

Ils allèrent signer des autographes chacun d'un côté pendant une vingtaine de minutes et eurent du mal à regagner le taxi qui les attendaient tant ils étaient sollicités.

On doit vraiment y aller..._. dit Darren aux fans pendant qu'il signait_

Laisse nous Chris !..._..dit une fan_

Ah nan je l'emmène avec moi..._. dit Darren en rigolant tout en signant_

Darren on sera là au concert ce soir !..._.dit une fan_

Super ! Alors à ce soir les filles !..._dit Darren_

Vous allez chanter en duo ?..._.demande une autre fan_

C'est pas prévu mais pourquoi pas..._..dit Darren_

On t'aime Darren !..._.dirent 3 fans en même temps_

Merci infiniement du fond du coeur !..._.dit Darren en portant sa main sur son coeur_

A qui est le stylo ?..._.ajouta Darren en brandissant le stylo au dessus de sa tête_

Personne ?... bon, j'aurai gagné un stylo aujourd'hui ..._. dit Darren en se dirigeant vers Chris pour lui dire de partir_

Merci beaucoup pour tout ! vous êtes géniaux ! A très bientôt !... _dit Darren avant de monter dans le taxi_

Bisous tout le monde ! A très vite !._...ajouta Chris avant de le rejoindre_

Ils se rendirent à la salle de concert où quelques fans étaient déjà devant en train d'attendre. Ils n'en revenaient pas de voir que Chris était là aussi.

Chris et Darren restèrent 5 minutes avec eux avant d'entrer car les répétitions de Darren avaient déjà prit du retard.

Chris resta debout avec les techniciens sur le côté de la scène...

Jusqu'à présent, il avait été toujours avec lui sur les planches lors des concerts de Glee... et quelle ne fut pas sa fierté de le voir présenter son album, seul devant son public, ou même leur public car les fans de Darren aimaient généralement Chris aussi... Il savait bien que les fans les avaient mariés avant même qu'ils ne soient ensemble. Cette pensée le fit sourire.

A quoi tu penses ?..._demanda Darren qui était revenu face à Chris_

Hein... heu à nous..._. et tout ce qu'il nous arrive... dit Chris _

J'suis tout excité là !... _dit Darren Euphorique en claquant des mains_

Tu vas tout déchirer !..._..dit Chris_

Je crois que je suis au point !... je vais me changer ! Tu viens ?..._..dit Darren_

Darren prit Chris par la main et alla dans sa loge.

Wouaw ! Ils se sont pas foutus de toi !... _dit Chris en rentrant dans la loge_

C'est clair ! ..._dit Chris ebahit par tout ce qui était à disposition pour lui et Darren _

Oh ya même des chocolats ..._ cria Darren en en prenant 1... puis 2 ... puis 3..._

Arrêtes tu vas avoir mal au ventre !..._.dit Chris_

Goutes les !..._dit Darren_

Bah jvais en prendre un avant qu'il n'y en ait plus !..._dit Chris en rigolant_

Bon, jvais prendre une douche vite fait ! ..._ dit Darren en retirant son tee-shirt_

Les chocolats sont bons... mais jpréfère carrément la tablette..._ dit Chris en pointant du doigt le torse de Darren_

Je ne te laisserai jamais mourir de faim... tu peux venir croquer quand tu veux !... _dit Darren_

Oui bah file sous la douche... ne me chauffe pas... tu pourrais regretter de m'avoir emmené !..._ dit Chris en rigolant _

Bon... froide la douche... FRROIIIIDE ! ..._ dit Darren en allant vers la douche_

Darren était à 2 minutes de monter sur scène et pencha la tête pour appercevoir le public qui était en transe.

Souhaite moi bonne chance !..._dit Darren_

"Break a leg !"* ... _dit Chris en le prenant dans ses bras_

Darren entra en scène sous les hurlements des fans et commença à gratter sa guitare avant de faire exploser sa belle voix face au micro.

C'est ainsi que son concert dura 1h30. Le public avait l'air complétement conquis et Darren était aux anges de voir que ses nouvelles chansons plaisaient. Il chantait avec ses trippes et les heures d'acharnement à trouver paroles et musiques pour faitre naître cet opus en valaient vraiment la peine.

Chris, sur le côté applaudissait aussi, la scène est faite pour Darren, son Darren est fait pour la scène.

Après de multiples remerciements, Darren sortit de scène et se jeta dans les bras de Chris.

Alors ?..._..demanda Darren en sueur_

Magnifique ! Exceptionnel ! Etonnant ! Parfait !... _dit Chris_

Ca t'as plu ?..._demanda Darren_

Si ça m'a plu ?... plus que ça !... _dit Chris _

Le public ne cessait pas d'hurler "une autre, une autre"...

Ils en redemandent !..._ dit Chris_

Ouais... je devrais y retourner je crois..._dit Darren _

Vas-y..._ dit Chris_

Nan !... Pas tout seul.._..dit Darren_

Comment ça pas tout seul ?..._.demanda Chris_

Viens chanter avec moi !..._..dit Darren_

Wait Wait Wait ! oh nan nan nan !... c'est ton concert !..._.dit Chris en remuant ses mains devant lui_

Je sais mais... justement, c'est mon concert ! et je veux que tu viennes chanter "Just Give me a reason" de Pink avec moi...dit Darren

Oh my god t'es sérieux ?.._..demanda Chris_

Donnez-lui un micro !..._dit Darren à un technicien avant de retourner sur scène_

Darren Criss je vais te tuer..._dit Chris tout bas alors qu'un technicien lui apporta un micro_

J'ai une surprise pour vous !..._dit Darren au public_

Il est avec moi ... ici..._. dit Darren en regardant vers le côté de la scène_

A cette annonce, les fans avaient deviné que Chris était là et se mirent à faire exploser les décibels.

Je vois que vous avez deviné !... oui il est là... et pour clore ce super show où vous avez été un public exemplaire, j'aimerai chanter avec lui vous êtes d'accord ?..._..hurla Darren dans le micro_

Les fans approuvant par des cris et des applaudissements étaient complétement en transe.

Chris Colfer mesdames messieurs !...cria Darren

Chris entra en scène en saluant la foule. Il avait perdu la sensation que ça faisait de se retrouver face à des gens surrexcités. Là il allait chanter en tant que Chris et non en tant que Kurt comme il le faisait sur la tournée Glee.

Ils se mirent côte à côte et commençèrent à chanter sur la chanson de Pink acappella.

Darren prit Chris par les épaules pour se diriger vers le piano. Darren s'installa devant inclu dorénavant de la musique aux paroles tout en continuant de chanter.

Leurs regards en disaient long sur l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre et leurs voix s'accordaient divinement bien.

Le public était conquis...

A la fin de la prestation, Chris et Darren restèrent 5 bonnes minutes à remercier le public.. puis comme toute bonne chose avait une fin, ils sortirent de scène.

Tu as été... PAR-FAIT !..._ dit Darren_

Pas autant que toi !... _dit Chris_

Arrête de te dévaloriser... tu chantes divinement bien... tu es beau, talentueux... hummm et je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime..._. dit Darren avant de prendre le visage de Chris entre ses mains pour l'embrasser_

T'as aimé ?..._. ajouta Darren_

Nan... dit Chris en baissant la tête... J'ai adorééé !..._ ajouta t'il en relevant la tête avec un large_ sourire

Tu sais qu'on devrait faire des duos plus souvent !..._ dit Darren en prenant la main de Chris pour se diriger vers les loges._

On va aller fêter ça comme il se doit dans la chambre hein ?... _demanda Darren_

Ca se mérite !..._dit Chris_

Darren rassembla toutes ses affaires sans omettre de prendre la boîte de chocolats quasi vide et ils prirent le taxi pour rentrer à l'hôtel.

Arrivés à l'hôtel, Darren était trop excité de sa journée et ne ressentait, pour le moment aucune fatigue.

Jvais commander au room service !... tu veux quoi ?... _demanda Darren à Chris qui était assis dans un fauteuil_

Comme toi !... _dit Chris_

Ok... mais jte prend en taille réduite ! Car tu ne mangeras certainement pas tout !..._ dit Darren_

Chris fit un petit sourire et attendit que Darren finisse de passer sa commande.

Voilà ! On sera livré dans 20 minutes.._.dit Darren_

Ca tombe bien..._ dit Chris_

Pourquoi ? ..._ demanda Darren toujours survolté _

Darren assieds-toi s'il te plait.._.. dit Chris_

C'est quoi cet air tout sérieux que tu me fais là ?.._..demanda Darren en s'asseyant sur le lit face à Chris_

Chris se pencha pour croiser ses bras pour les poser sur ses genoux et dit :

Brian ne me manque pas... j'ai reçu un message cet après-midi...

* Break a leg est une expression pour dire Bonne Chance


	46. Chapter 46

**Note de l'auteur : Je sais... je ne tiens pas mes engagements... mais il y a des circonstances qui font que je n'ai pas toujours le moral à écrire... **

**J'ai encore reçu beaucoup de reviews... ça me va droit au cœur... **

**Je voudrais répondre au guest qui m'a dit qu'il y avait forcément une escale pour 22h d'avion... je suis bien d'accord... mais je n'ai jamais parlé de voyage de 22h ! lol**

**Je voudrais également vous demander s'il est temps que j'arrête l'histoire ou non... **

**Je comptais bientôt la terminer mais cela dépendra de vous...**

**Un merci particulier à Aurore parce que pas mal d'idées de ce chapitre vient d'elle:)**

**En attendant, voici un nouveau chapitre...**

**Bonne lecture**

Chapître 46

«trouille / Citrouille»

Chris ! Tu me fais peur ... qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?..._demanda Darren en s'asseyant devant Chris sur le lit_

Je n'ai pas voulu te le dire avant pour que tu profites à fond de ta journée...dit Chris en secouant son genou dû au stress

Bébé... mon coeur... _(Darren se mit à genoux devant Chris et posa ses mains sur les siennes)_.. tu dois tout me dire... je n'aime pas te voir triste..._..ajouta Darren_

L'hôpital a appelé suite au test HIV qu'on a fait cette semaine.. et le médecin a dit de le rappeler en urgence ! .. Seulement je n'ai pas entendu mon portable avec le bruit du magasin tout à l'heure... et quand j'ai voulu rappeler il était déjà parti..._dit Chris en tremblant_

Chris ... merde... tu crois que...?... non c'est pas possible... ça peut pas être ça... ils ne le disent pas par téléphone... enfin je sais pas..._dit Darren en attirant Chris dans ses bras qui craqua immédiatement._

J'ai si peur Darren..._ dit Chris en larmes en serrant fort Darren_

On s'est toujours protégés... ya pas de raison..._..répondit Darren_

Il est quelle heure chez nous là ? ..._.ajouta Darren en se reculant pour regarder le réveil_

Il est 10 heures du matin !... si on essayait de rappeler ?..._demanda Darren_

Mais on est dimanche !.._..dit Chris_

Et alors !?... l'hôpital ne ferme pas le dimanche ! ..._.dit Darren_

C'est vrai... je suis tellement inquiet..._dit Chris en croisant les jambes et en laissant tomber sa tête_ _dans sa main, acoudé au fauteuil_

Passes-moi ton portable.._..dit Darren_

Chris tendit son téléphone à Darren

C'est quoi ton code Pin ?..._.demanda Darren_

Quatre fois zéro..._ répondit Chris_

Ah bah t'as pas choisi la combinaison introuvable !..._dit Darren en débloquant le téléphone_

J'ai jamais pensé à le changer..._. dit Chris_

Bon j'appelle..._dit Darren en s'asseyant sur la chaise près du bureau _

Ca sonne..._ajouta Darren_

Ca sonne toujours... _dit Darren_

Ah !... nan... musique d'attente... _continua Darren_

Il s'appelle comment le médecin déjà ?..._.demanda Darren à Chris_

Docteur House..._..répondit Chris_

T'es sérieux ?..._.demanda Darren_

Ouais... c'est lui qui m'a appelé... _dit Chris_

Allo ?...oui bonjour Madame, je souhaiterai parler au Docteur House s'il vous plait..._.dit Darren à son interlocutrice_

Nan nan je peux pas rappeler cet après-midi... je vous appelle de Londres et il a appelé mon conjoint hier après-midi en lui demandant de le rappeler en urgences !..._..dit Darren_

Merci !..._.ajouta t'il_

Elle va me le passer..._..dit Darren à Chris en chuchotant_

Mr House ?...oui bonjour Docteur... Monsieur Criss à l'appareil... vous avez tenté d'appeler mon conjoint en lui demandant de vous rappeler de toute urgences ! ... et je voulais donc savoir quelle était cette urgence !..._.dit Darren_

Non, pas encore... heu oui oui... il est là.. je vous le passe..._dit Darren_

Il veut te parler à toi parce qu'il dit qu'il ne peut rien dire à quelqu'un d'autre ... _dit Darren en tendant l'appareil à Chris_

Allo...oui c'est moi... Mr Colfer oui..._dit Chris la voix saccadée_

A lécoute de ce que le médecin lui disait à l'appareil, Chris se redressa, et fixa Darren en mettant sa main devant sa bouche.

Mais ... et les résultats... ? ..._.demanda Chris_

Pour nous deux ?...Oh mon dieu..._. dit Chris_

Chris...! qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?..._demanda Darren en se jetant presque sur Chris_

Attendez..._.dit Chris au médecin en mettant la fonction haut-parleur_

Vous pouvez répéter ?..._ dit Chris au médecin_

"Vos résultats sanguins sont bons... vous êtes séro-négatifs tous les deux"..._..dit le médecin_

Darren attrappa la tête de Chris et lui fit un énorme bisou sur la joue... en sautant de joie.

Chris coupa le haut-parleur et finit sa conversation avec le médecin.

A Peine raccroché, il se leva et sauta dans les bras de Darren.

Mon coeur a failli s'arrêter mais je suis tellement serein maintenant.._...dit Chris_

Mais c'était quoi l'urgence ?..._. demanda Darren_

Pfff... vraiment du grand n'importe quoi ! Ils sont doués pour faire flipper pour rien !... Imagine on aurait dû attendre notre retour ! je serais mort d'une crise cardiaque avant.._.dit Chris_

Ca ne me dit pas ce qu'il voulait.._..dit Darren en bouffant de rire_

Juste qu'il n'avait pas l'adresse exacte où envoyer les résultats mais qu'il avait fini par retrouver nos coordonnées mais qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de rappeler..._dit Chris_

Abusé.._...dit Darren en passant ses bras autour du cou de Chris _

Par contre, il a dit de faire le test tous les 6 mois_...dit Chris_

Aucun soucis._.. dit Darren_

Trop soulagé..._..dit Chris en posant son front sur celui de Darren_

Et si on testait tout de suite ce que ça fait sans capotte_...dit Darren en embrassant Chris_

Hummm... j'allais justement te proposer la même chose.._...répondit Chris_

Ils allèrent entamer un baiser langoureux quand on frappa à la porte.

Merde !... j'avais zappé le room-service !..._.dit Darren_

T'as plus faim ?..._. demanda Darren_

Si... et avant de te faire faire le plus beau des sports, je vais prendre des forces !..._dit Darren en allant ouvrir la porte_

Le maître d'Hôtel entra dans la chambre avec un chariot rempli de nourriture commandée par Darren et reparti aussitôt le pourboire en poche.

T'attends du monde ?..._ demanda Chris_

Nan pourquoi ?..._..répondit Darren_

Bah... limite sur ce chariot, il y a assez de nourriture pour tous nos invités au mariage !..._dit Chris en soulevant toutes les cloches_

J'ai peut être visé un peu haut mais j'ai vraiment très faim !..._dit Darren en mordant dans un petit pain._

Chris ne mangea pas énormément mais la bonne nouvelle lui avait tellement remonté le moral qu'il ne se fit pas prier pour reprendre une part de gâteau au chocolat.

Darren avait mangé quasi pour deux et cela énervait Chris car il savait que Darren pouvait manger n'importe quoi, il ne prenait pas un gramme.

J'ai plus faim..._ dit Darren en s'installant sur le lit, le dos contre la tête de lit_

Etonnant..._ dit Chris en rigolant et en se mettant à côté_

Chris s'allongea à côté de Darren en mettant sa tête entre l'épaule et le cou de ce dernier et carressa son torse.

On se met un film ?..._demanda Chris_

N'ayant aucune réponse, Chris releva la tête et vis Darren endormi. Il fit un large sourire, passa sa main dans les cheveux de Darren et lui déposa un bisou sur les lèvres avant de se relever pour aller prendre une douche.

Quand il revint dans la chambre, Darren s'était enfoui sous la couette tout habillé.

Chris alla le rejoindre et s'endormi collé à lui.

Le lendemain, ils se réveillèrent en fin de matinée et se préparèrent à aller déjeuner à l'extérieur avant d'entamer un marathon dans les boutiques de costumes pour trouver leurs tenues parfaites pour leur mariage.

Ils ne comptèrent plus le nombre d'essayage de vestes de pantalons ou de chemises mais trouvèrent leur costume parfait.

Le reste du week-end passa à vive allure et il était temps de rentrer à Los Angeles pour la suite du tournage de Glee.

Le mois d'octobre n'était pas de tout repos, les heures de tournage s'enchainaient et Chris avait enfin son planning de fin d'année pour la sortie de son livre.

Plusieurs dates de dédicaces étaient fixées à travers le pays les 15 derniers jours de Novembre.

Chris avait attendu cette date avec impatiente mais elle était enfin là !... 31 Octobre... C'était Halloween !

Cette année, la fête d'Halloween était organisée par Aurore et Max car c'était également l'ouverture de leur boîte de nuit.

Ils avaient invité tout le cast qu'ils avaient appris à connaître grâce à Chris et Darren et décoré la salle pour l'évennement, de citrouilles, toiles d'araignées etc...

Ils n'avaient pas tournage le lendemain, Ryan ne voulait pas retrouver ses bébés à moitié endormis sur le plateau.

Chris était surrexcité ! Il n'avait pas dit à Darren qu'il avait trouvé son costume sur Ebay le mois d'avant et Darren cru que Chris avait oublié de le déguiser ainsi et s'était même acheté un costume de Zoro.

Ils étaient dans la chambre en train de se préparer...

Pourquoi tu mets une cape noire ?..._demanda Chris_

Bah c'est mon costume de Zorro ! ..._dit Darren _

Ah nan nan nan ! Tu ne seras pas Zorro ce soir !..._dit Chris_

Ouh la ! ouh la... tu me fais peur... ne me dit pas que tu as trouvé le fameux costume de..._.dit Darren_

Tinky Winky !... _dit Chris en sortant le costume de son placard pour le montrer à Darren en faisant un énorme sourire_

Chris, sérieux je vais pas mettre ça !... _dit Darren désespéré_

Allezzzz ! je suis sûre que tu seras super dedans !..._dit Chris_

Darren répondit que par un sourire forcé et dit :

Mais j'ai laissé pousser une moustache pour Zorro ! .._..dit Darren_

Pas grave, tu pourras enfiler ton costume de Zorro pour notre prochaine nuit à thème !..._dit Chris_

Notre prochaine nuit à thème ?... la dernière fois que t'as voulu faire une nuit Tarzan, je n'ai pas gardé mon slip léopard plus de 30 secondes ! Tellement t'étais pressé de voir ma "liane" comme tu disais... _dit Darren en faisant le signe des guillemets au mot liane_

Pas de ma faute... t'étais trop sexy avec ce slip ! ..._ dit Chris _

Je te promets que tu pourras garder ton masque de Zorro toute la nuit si tu veux... _ajouta Chris_

T'façons j'ai pas le choix ?... _demanda Darren_

Chris ne répondit que par un non de la tête.

Et toi ? C'est quoi ton costume ?...Ne me dit pas Adam parce que je ne te laisserai pas sortir !.._..dit Darren_

Nan Adam ce sera mon costume de cette nuit ! ... Adam et Zorro... la combinaison n'est pas mal ! ... _dit Chris_

Fais gaffe ! Mon epée est capable de beaucoup de choses !..._ dit Darren_

Laquelle d'épée !?..._demanda Chris en sortant la langue_

Je t'ai dis épée ! Pas batte de baseball..._dit Darren en éclatant de rire_

Quel macho !..._dit Chris_

C'est toi qui a commencé !..._.dit Darren_

Allez enfiles-ça !..._.dit Chris en passant le costume violet à Darren_

Ca va bien être pratique pour conduire tiens !..._ dit Darren_

Je conduirais !.._... dit Chris _

Alors... le tiens c'est quoi ?..._.demanda Darren en se tortillant dans tous les sens pour enfiler le costume_

Tadaaaaaaaaaaaaam !..._ dit Chris en sortant une tête de lama de dessous le lit _

Oh mon dieu !... j'en étais sur !... _dit Darren_

Ca me va bien non ?..._demanda Chris en enfilant la tête de Lana _

Ce qui est bien, c'est qu'on ne va pas du tout avoir chaud !..._dit Darren_

Oh la vache t'as raison !.._...dit Chris en retirant la tête de costume_

Au pire... on arrive comme ça, puis on va changer de costume après.._..dit Darren _

Nan ! On retirera le haut c'est tout ! C'est Halloween on laisse nos costumes !.._..dit Chris_

Ok ok... comme tu veux..._dit Darren_

Miaou !._...fit Brian en rentrant dans la chambre_

Chris dis moi pas que c'est pas vrai !..._dit Darren en regardant Brian_

Bah quoi !?... c'est Halloween pour lui aussi ..._. dit Chris_

Tu crois qu'il va la garder longtemps la cravate ?..._.demanda Darren_

Bah ça fait une heure déjà et il dit rien..._dit Chris_

Tu me fait trop rire ! Tu es excellent !..._dit Darren_

Ils se rendirent donc au French Dax en enfilant leurs têtes de costumes en sortant de la voiture et marchèrent main dans la main jusqu'à l'entrée.

Un télétubbies qui se tape un lama.. on a jamais vu ça... _dit Darren sous son costume_

Le lama kiffe le télétubbies..._dit Chris_

Ils entrèrent et descendirent directement dans la boite où il y avait déjà du monde.

Un lapin vint les saluer

Bienvenue !... vous êtes ?..._..demanda le lapin_

Chris et Darren..._ dit Chris en soulevant légèrement son costume de sa tête_

Ah ! Salut les gars ! super sympa les costumes !... c'est moi... Claire !..._.dit Claire en soulevant à son tour le costume_

Salut Claire !..._dirent Chris et Darren_

Chris et Darren essayèrent d'identifier les gens sous leurs costumes et virent en premier, Heather qui se jeta presque sur Darren.

Tinky Winkyyyyy ! je suis fan !... j'arrive pas à croire que je te rencontre enfin !..._dit Heather qui était déguisé en chaperon rouge_

Heather c'est moi..._ C'est Darren !_

Ils sont om tes copains ?..._.demanda Heather_

Mes copain ?..._.demanda Darren_

Les autres télétubbies !..._dit Heather_

Je suis venu tout seul avec mon ami le lama..._ dit Chris_

Ah !... bonjour l'ami le lama.._.dit Heather en faisant la bise à Chris qu'elle n'avait pas reconnu_

Chris et Darren !..._..dit Aurore en arrivant vers eux,déguisé en Bonnie _

Tu nous as reconnu !?..._ dit Darren_

Une intuition... _dit Aurore qui leur firent la bise_

Ca va !?..._. demandèrent Chris et Darren_

Crevée mais ça va... _dit Aurore_

Il est où Max ?..._.demanda Darren_

Là bas... vous voyez Clyde ? ... c'est lui !..._ dit Aurore_

Alors qu'ils partirent saluer Max, ils firent interpelés par Mélanie.

Salut les gars !..._dit Mélanie_

Wow ! Mel super le déguisement de Wonderwoman !.._.dit Darren_

Merci..._dit Mélanie_

Je vous présente Vincent... mon Superman..._.ajouta Mélanie en présentant son petit ami déguisé en Superman_

Enchanté.._.dit Chris en lui serrant la main avant Darren_

Un fidèle client pour qui j'ai craqué..._.dit Mélanie_

Ils discutèrent un peu quand Max vint les saluer.

Salut mec !... dis donc t'as l'air débordé !..._dit Darren_

Salut ! m'en parlez pas ! Aurore a viré tous les cuistos cet aprem ! Entre un qui veut écailler les oeufs à l'épluche légumes, l'autre qui fait crâmer les pommes de terre... c'était pas évident ! Du coup j'ai fini le buffet tout seul cet aprem et demain, on recrute !..._dit Max _

Ca a l'air super bon en tout cas !..._dit Darren_

Allez vous servir ! Yen a pour un régiment ! ..._dit Max_

Chris et Darren se dirigèrent vers le buffet.

Je crois savoir qui est sous ce costume de Lama !..._dit une voix derrière eux_

Chris se retourna alors que Darren fut trop occupé à goûter les toasts et à parler avec Lea qui se ventait d'avoir créer son costume de Maya l'abeille elle-même.

Hannah !..._s'exclama Chris avant de prendre sa soeur dans ses bras_

Salut grand frère chéri !..._.dit Hannah difficilement alors que Chris la serrait fort_

Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?..._. demanda Chris_

C'est ton fiancé qui m'a téléphoné !... Il voulait te faire une surprise alors papa et maman m'ont conduit à l'aéroport et me voilà !..._.dit Hannah _

Oh ma chérie ! Tu m'as tellement manquée !..._dit Chris en resserant de nouveau sa soeur dans ses bras_

Je vois que ma surprise est arrivée !..._.dit Darren après s'être retourné_

Toi... tu es fantastique !._...dit Chris en smackant Darren _

Salut Hannah tu vas bien ?..._demanda Darren_

Super ! Je suis super contente de vous revoir !..._.dit Hannah_

Alors Colfer !... on a retrouvé sa ptite soeur ?..._..demanda Ashley déguisée en rappeuse_

Ashley ! Ne me dis pas que tu es dans le coup !?..._demanda Chris en la prenant dans ses bras pour lui dire bonjour _

Ton homme m'a demandé d'aller chercher Hannah à l'aéroport pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons !...d_it Ashley en prenant Hannah par les épaules _

Comme je sais que toi et Darren êtes très occupés en ce moment, je vais rester chez Ashley jusque lundi !..._dit Hannah_

Ok ! Mais j'exige de te voir tous les jours ! On peut aller à Disneyland demain si tu veux !..._dit Chris_

Ca me va ! .._.. dit Darren_

Génial ! ouiiiii... Ashley tu viens avec nous hein ?.._...demanda Hannah_

Je ne veux pas m'imposer !..._dit Ashley_

Comme si l'une de nos meilleures amies nous dérangeait !..._..dit Chris_

Ils continuèrent de discuter quand Max prit un micro pour faire une annonce :

Bonsoir à tous !... j'espère que vous vous amusez bien !?

Après l'aprobation de tout le monde, il continua son discours :

Je vous propose de maintenir les traditions de la fête d'Halloween et qu'on sorte tous pour récoleter le maximum de friandises !... On se met par deux et ceux qui en ramènent le plus se verront remettre ce gros magnum de champagne que l'on a fait importé de France...

Tout le monde applaudit et Max finit par dire :

Rendez-vous ici dans une heure !

A peine le micro reposé, tout le monde sortit et se dispersa dans les quartiers résidentiels aux alentours d'Hollywood Boulevard.

Je vous parie qu'Ashley et moi on en ramènera plus ! ..._..dit Hannah avant de partir avec Ashley frapper aux portes_

Chris et Darren repérèrent un endroit calme pour être les premiers à réclamer des friandises.

Ils n'avaient pas remis leurs masques et se dirigèrent vers la première maison.

Chris ! Il faut qu'on gagne cette bouteille ! J'ai soif rien qu'en y pensant !..._dit Darren_

Si on gagne ! Je t'arrose avec !..._dit Chris avant d'appuyer sur la sonnette_

Faudra pas gâcher... Faudra tout lécher !.._..dit Darren avant de rire_

Ca peut se faire..._dit Chris avant que la porte ne s'ouvre_

Bonsoiiiiiiiiiiiiir... des bonbons ou un sors !..._dirent Chris et Darren_

J'vous reconnais vous ! Vous n'avez pas les moyens de vous en acheter ?..._.dit la vieille dame avant de leur claquer la porte au nez_

Heuuu faut se calmer hein..._ dit Darren avant de repartir avec Chris_

La méchanceté des gens me tuera toujours ! .._..dit Darren_

C'est pas graaave ! Je suis sûr qu'on aura plus de chance avec cette maison !..._.dit Chris avant de sonner à la maison suivante_

Ils répétèrent ainsi le même geste et la même phrase à une dizaine de maisons et furent bien accueillis par la plupart des habitants qui furent extrêment généreux.

Notre butin est bien rempli !...je sens la victoire là !..._.dit Darren en regardant leurs deux sacs remplis de bonbons_

Chris !?... qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?..._demanda Darren à Chris qui regarda autour de lui, suspicieux_

J'sais pas j'ai l'impression qu'on nous suit depuis tout à l'heure..._.dit Chris_

Bah c'est normal c'est la nuit d'Halloween... ya plein de gens dehors..._.dit Darren_

Je sais bien ... mais j'ai l'impression qu'on chuchotte mon prénom ..._.dit Chris_

Arrête de Psychotter... vient il est temps de rentrer pour voir si on a gagné..._.dit Darren en prenant son lama par la main_

De retour à la boîte, certains binômes étaient déjà de retour, certains d'être vainqueurs.

Chris et Darren versèrent le contenu de leur sacs sur la balance qu'avait préparé Max et furent ravis de voir qu'ils étaient les premiers sur la liste pour le moment.

Il reste encore quelques personnes à arriver... nous aurons bientôt les noms ds vainqueurs..._ dit Max_

En attendant les retardataires, Chris et Darren allèrent se servir à boire.

Un grand chat retira son masque et tapa sur l'épaule de Chris

Salut Chris !...

Chris se retourna et fit tomber son verre.


	47. Chapter 47

**Note de l'auteur : Wow wow wow... merci merci pour vos reviews et mp:) **

**Encore désolée pour le retard:/**

**Je continuerai donc cette fiction tant que j'aurai des idées ^^**

**Bonne lecture:)**

_**PS : je fais généralement attention mais je m'excuse d'avance si vous trouvez des fautes de conjugaison ou autre...:p**_

Chapître 47

«le « sort » s'acharne»

La musique et le brouhaha empêchèrent Darren d'entendre le bruit du verre cassé et continua de piocher dans le buffet afin de goûter à tout ce qui était à disposition.

Chris se baissa pour ramasser les morceaux de verre.

Fait attention de ne pas te couper... _dit son interlocuteur qui se baissa pour l'aider_

Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fous là Evan ?..._.demanda Chris sans trop crier en étant toujours accroupi_

Tu me manques Chris... je suis venu pour te récupérer..._..dit Evan_

Flashback : Chris avait rencontré Evan en boîte de nuit lorsque Amber et Ashley avaient décidé de lui trouver un copain. Leur histoire n'avait duré que quelques mois et Chris avait mit un terme à leur relation quelques jours après l'arrivée d'un certain Darren Criss sur les plateaux de Glee.

Evan avait été gentil et attentionné mais devenait de plus en plus addict à l'argent que gagnait Chris et ce dernier s'était rendu compte qu'il n'était pas vraiment amoureux de lui...

Tomber amoureux, il s'était rendu compte de ce que cela voulait dire le jour de sa rencontre avec Darren.

Lors de sa rupture, Evan ne lui avait pas causé de soucis et Chris pensait qu'il en avait définitivement fini avec lui...

Chris se retourna et leva les yeux pour surveiller Darren qui discutait maintenant avec Lea et Corry, toujours face au buffet puis répondit à Evan.

Ecoute Evan... je croyais avoir été clair quand nous nous sommes séparés... je...

C'est toi qui a voulu rompre Christounet... je n'ai jamais voulu te quitter moi... _dit Evan en posant sa main sur celle de Chris qui l'évita de justesse._

Sortons..._.dit Chris en se relevant _

Chris prit Evan par le bras et se précipita vers la sortie en jetant le verre dans la grande poubelle mise à disposition à la sortie.

Chris tenait toujours Evan par le bras et l'emmena un peu plus loin, à côté du parking du restaurant.

Christounet je..._commença Evan_

Laisse moi parler..._dit Chris _

Déjà... arrête de m'appeler par tes surnoms débiles ... de plus je te demanderais de faire comme i ans... de disparaitre et de ne plus chercher à me revoir ! Est-ce que c'est clair ?..._demanda Chris_

Je ne peux pas Christou...Chris pardon... je suis raide dingue de toi... tu as magnifiquement changé... ta peau, ton regard, ton odeur... tout ça me manque... "TU" me manque... je t'aime Chris !..._ dit Evan en essayant de s'approcher pour embrasser Chris_

WOOOOOOW..._ hurla Chris en repoussant Evan.._.Je ne te permets pas de t'approcher de moi ni même de me toucher... il se trouve que l'homme que j'aime le plus au monde se trouve être dans cette boîte... et que je vais l'épouser dans moins de deux mois... alors soit tu pars gentillement et on en reste là... soit tu veux vraiment chercher la merde et tu vas la trouver plus vite que tu ne le penses !..._dit Chris_

Je ne pense pas repartir comme ça ... sans toi... après tout ce que j'ai fait pour te retrouver !._..dit Evan en prenant la main de Chris qui l'évita une seconde fois_

Tiens d'ailleurs ! Comment as-tu fais pour savoir où j'étais ?..._.demanda Chris_

Oh ! ça... c'est mon secret... et je te le dévoilerai quand on sera tous les deux ... cette nuit dans mon lit..._dit Evan avant de s'approcher pour essayer d'embrasser Chris_

Au même moment, dans la Boîte, alors que Max allait donné les résultats de la petite épreuve des bonbons, Darren cherchait Chris partout en demandant à tout le monde s'ils ne l'avaient pas vu.

Tu cherches ton lama Tinky Winky ?..._demanda Amber_

Bah oui il était à côté de moi il y a 10 minutes !..._dit Darren en balayant la salle du regard_

Chris est dehors avec Robin des Bois !..._..hurla Naya à quelques mètres de lui_

Avec qui ?..._demanda Darren_

Un mec ! Déguisé en Robin des Bois... plutôt pas mal en plus !..._..dit Naya_

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries !.._..dit Darren en se dirigeant vers la sortie_

Darren qui peinait à marcher correctement avec son costume de télétubbies, commença à appeler Chris.. mais n'obteint aucune réponse.

Il marcha quelques mètres en direction du parking, et entendit une voix familière.

Soudain, il apperçu un type déguisé en Robin des bois se jeter sur Chris pour l'embrasser.

Le sang de Darren se glaça. Cependant, il vit Chris repousser méchament Evan et le gifler.

Dégages Evan ! D.E.G.A.G.E.S. !..._. hurla Chris en indiquant le chemin à Evan_

C'est alors qu'il vit Darren à quelques mètres de lui, le regardant bouche bée.

Evan n'insista pas et parti à pas de géant en passant près de Darren. Il s'arrêta juste en face du télétubbies et lui dit :

Je suppose que c'est toi... le futur mari... T'emballes pas trop vite mon chou... ce type est à moi...

Evan reparti aussitôt et se retourna une ultime fois en courant :

Je reviendrais !

Darren n'arrivait pas à dire un mot. Il tourna sa tête et fixa Chris qui avait sa main devant sa bouche, les larmes commençant à couler le long de ses joues.

Chris commença à courrir vers Darren mais ce dernier courru à son tour, dos à Chris, tant bien que mal avec le costume.

DARRENNNN Attends !..._hurla Chris_

Darren ne se retourna pas mais lui fit un signe de la main du style "Stop"... appela un taxi et parti avant que Chris ne le ratrappe.

Ashley qui sortit juste à ce moment là pour les chercher, réceptionna Chris en larmes dans ses bras.

Heyyyyy Colfer qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?..._..demanda Ashley_

Ev...Evan est re...venu... il a... ess...essayé de m'embr...et Darren ... Darren a vu... mais... jte.. jure.. il s'est rien .. pass...passé... j'ai.. même... giflé Evan... mais... mais Evan est... revenu... me ..pour...pourrir la vie..._.dit Chris en essayant de se calmer_

Il est où Darren là ?..._demanda Ashley en caressant le dos de Chris_

Il a pris un taxi et est parti je ne sais où.._. répondit Chris en se redressant et en indiquant la direction dans laquelle Darren est parti _

Il a dû rentrer à la maison ! T'inquiète pas ! Tu devrais aller le rejoindre._... dit Ashley_

T'as raison ! ... j'y vais tout de suite... tu expliqueras ça à Max et Aurore ok ? Quant aux autres... bah invente un truc.. je compte sur toi._...dit Chris en partant vers la voiture _

Chris ?._... cria Ashley _

Oui ?.._.. dit Chris en se retournant_

Vous avez gagné ! ..._ dit Ashley en brandissant le magnum de champagne _

Oh !... super.._.. répondit Chris en revenant prendre la bouteille avant de repartir en direction du parking_

Chris ?.._...cria de nouveau Ashley_

Ouiiiii ?..._. dit Chris en se retournant une seconde fois_

Tu as les clés ?..._. demanda Ashley _

Chris tata son costume de Lama et sentit les clés que Darren lui avaient confiées en arrivant. Il les montra à Ashley et dit :

Prends soin de ma soeur !... je t'appelle tout à l'heure _...dit Chris_

Ca va aller t'inquiète pas !_...cria Ashley_

Chris essaya de s'installer devant le volant mais la queue de son costume l'en empêcha.

Etant habillé en dessous, il lutta pour retirer le déguisement et finit par s'en débarrasser.

Il jeta l'habit dans le coffre, démarra la voiture et fonça chez lui.

Chris commença à paniquer lorsqu'il se gara juste devant leur entrée car aucune lumière n'était allumée.

Il entra et commença à crier le prénom de Darren dans toutes les pièces qu'il alluma une par une.

Il garda le dernier espoir de le trouver au sous-sol... mais il n'y avait aucune source de vie.

Son coeur se mit à s'emballer tant le stress et l'inquiétude envahissaient son esprit.

Visiblement, Darren n'était pas rentré chez eux.

Chris prit le téléphone et appela Ashley sur son portable.

Chris ! alors ça y'est ? T'as retouvé ton homme ?..._..demanda Ashley_

Détrompes-toi... Darren n'est pas rentré... je ne sais pas où il a pu aller..._dit Chris en se laissant tomber sur le canapé_

T'en as vraiment aucune idée ?..._demanda Ashley_

Aucune... les autres sont encore tous là ?..._..demanda Chris_

Oui oui... je leur ai dit que vous étiez exténués... t'as appelé son frère ?..._..demanda Ashley_

Son frère ?... Il est à New York !...je pense et j'espère qu'il n'a quand même pas pris un avion pour y aller !..._dit Chris_

S'il n'est pas passé chez vous, c'est sur qu'il est dans le coin !..._.dit Ashley_

Ashley... je suis si inquiet... je ne veux pas le perdre... il a cru voir quelque chose qui ne s'est pas passé..._.dit Chris en fondant en larmes_

Ecoutes... essayes de le rappeler ... je cherche de mon côté !..._dit Ashley_

Ok... jte rappelle...merci de ton aide... _dit Chris en raccrochant_

Chris avait essayé d'appeler Darren lors de son retour chez eux mais au bout de 2 ou 3 sonneries, il était tombé sur le répondeur.

Il reessaya donc de rappeler Darren mais tomba directement sur la messagerie. Il ne laissa pas de message, voulant ressayer et ressayer de recomposer le numéro afin d'avoir l'espoir d'entendre la sonnerie et biensûr, la voix de Darren...

Au bout de 4 essais, la sonnerie retentit mais Darren ne répondit pas.

Chris se dit alors que si Darren avait rallumé son téléphone et qu'il lui laissait un message, il pourrait l'écouter.

C'est avec la gorge serrée que Chris laissa un message :

_"Darren mon amour... je t'en prie... où es-tu... je suis tellement inquiet... il ne s'est rien passé avec Evan... je l'ai même giflé... Darren tu sais bien que je t'aime plus que tout... Darren réponds moi donnes moi signe de vie ... je t'en supplie... je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime..."_

Chris refondit en larmes en raccrochant, s'allongea sur le canapé et s'endormi d'épuisement, recroquevillé sur lui-même.

C'est une heure plus tard que la sonnerie du téléphone réveilla Chris en sursaut.

Sans prendre la peine de regarder le nom de l'appel entrant, il décrocha tout de suite, le coeur battant à toute allure.

Darren ?

Nan c'est Ashley !

Ah Ashley !..._dit Chris déçu_

Ton homme est chez Joey, Chris.._..dit Ashley_

Comment tu sais ?..._.demanda Chris_

Tu crois que je laisserai mon meilleur ami dans un état pareil ? J'ai remué ciel et terre pendant une heure pour retrouver ton homme !..._.dit Ashley_

T'es géniale ma chérie !._...dit Chris_

Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore chez toi ?... tu devrais être en route chez Joey là.. ! ..._ dit Ashley_

T'as raison ! J'y vais._...dit Chris_

Envoie moi un sms avant votre réconciliation sur l'oreiller..._.dit Ashley_

Cette remarque fit lâcher un petit rire de Chris. Il raccrocha, fit une grimace devant le miroir de l'entrée en voyant ses yeux bouffis par les larmes, et partit chez Joey, le meilleur ami de Darren.

N'ayant pas été souvent chez Joey, Chris entra l'adresse qu'il avait dans son petit carnet dans son GPS et parti en trombe. Il ne fit même pas attention à l'allée et écrasa une petite citrouille qu'il avait vidé et gravée d'un D et un C.

Darren n'avait pas répondu au message de Chris et ce dernier était persuadé qu'il ne l'avait pas encore écouté... C'était impossible que Darren ne lui parle plus...

Les pensées de Chris se bousculèrent lorsqu'il s'arrêta à un feu rouge... c'est comme si il venait de retracer tous les merveilleux moments passés avec Darren en 20 secondes... mais les larmes réapparurent lorsqu'il pensa à leur avenir... Et si Darren lui en voulait vraiment et qu'il décidait de rompre.. d'annuler leur mariage... mettre un terme à leur amour pourtant si fort... non, impossible... il ne peut pas vivre sans Darren...

C'est le klaxon de la voiture derrière qui le ramena à la réalité...

Il démarra et continua son chemin vers Joey.

Il se gara à une dizaine de mètres et vit la lumière allumée au 3ème étage...l'appartement de Joey.

Arrivé devant l'interphone, Chris hésita une seconde avant d'appuyer...

Et si Darren refusait que Joey ouvre ?!

Chris prit son courage à deux mains et dirigea son doigt sur le numéro 37...

Pas la peine de te donner le mal de sonner..._. dit une voix au dessus de lui_

Chris se recula et leva la tête. Il ne voyait pas très bien mais aurait reconnu cette ombre parmi des milliers de gens... Darren.

Qui t'as dit que j'étais là ?..._demanda Darren entre deux bouffées de cigarette_

Ashley... _répondit Chris_

Ok... et pourquoi es-tu venu ?...tu n'étais pas bien avec Ev..._dit Darren avant d'être coupé par Chris_

Ne dis pas quelque chose que tu regretteras d'avoir dit Darren..._ dit Chris_

Tu ferais mieux de rentrer Chris... _dit Darren en se reculant du balcon pour rentrer à l'intérieur_

Darren attends !..._ cria Chris_

Darren se stoppa, réfléchit deux secondes et revient au bord du balcon.

Je ne suis pas très doué en sérénade... et je ne referais pas le remake de Roméo et Juliette...mais je donnerais ma vie, là, maintenant, pour te serrer dans mes bras et t'embrasser comme jamais je ne t'ai embrassé auparavant... Darren, tu es parti avant même que je puisse t'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé... je te jures qu'il n'y a eu aucun contact entre Evan et moi !... je l'ai même giflé au moment où il a voulu m'embrasser... je ne sais pas pourquoi il est revenu... je ne l'ai jamais vraiment aimé... l'amour, je l'ai découvert avec toi Darren._..(Chris baissa les yeux et fit les 100 pas en dessous du balcon) ._.. j'en ai strictement rien à foutre de ce type !... je veux t'épouser... passer le reste de ma vie avec toi...

Chris releva la tête et vit que Darren n'était plus accoudé au balcon.

Désemparé, il butta dans un caillon avec son pied et se dirigea vers sa voiture.

Chris...?

A l'appel de son nom, Chris se retourna et vit un télétubbies violet. Il mit sa main devant sa bouche, les larmes envahissant ses yeux.

Tu veux faire un câlin à Tinky Winky ?..._.demanda Darren_

Chris couru et se jeta dans les bras de Darren qui faillit perdre l'équilibre dans son costume.

L'impact de leurs lèvres fut iminente et Chris prit le visage de Darren entre ses mains pour accentuer le baiser. Chris décolla ses lèvres et posa son front sur celui de Darren

Je t'aime... Si tu savais comme je t'aime...ne crois pas que je veuille te laisser... ne crois pas que je ne t'aime plus... ne crois pas que.._...dit Chris avant d'être coupé_

Chuuut..._ fit Darren en mettant son index devant la bouche de Chris avant de dire_

Tu me rend dingue... dingue d'amour... j'ai eu aussi peur que toi... mais je t'aime à en crever Chris... mon coeur ne bat que pour toi dorénavant...

Darren précipita sa bouche sur celle de Chris et entama un baiser plus que langoureux.

Je suppose que je peux ranger la couette et l'oreiller dans le placard !... _cria Joey du balcon_

Chris et Darren levèrent la tête en direction de Joey et se mirent à rigoler en se prenant dans les bras.

Merci pour tout Joey !..._dit Darren_

Bonne nuit les gars ! Je préfère vous voir comme ça !..._dit Joey en rentrant chez lui_

Chris et Darren se dirigèrent vers la voiture et Darren ôta son costume avant de monter côté passager.

Au moment de s'asseoir, il vit la grosse bouteille de champagne sur le siège.

C'est nous qui avons récolté le plus de bonbons !..._ dit Chris en souriant_

On devrait aller la déboucher ! ..._. dit Darren_

Avec plaisir... mais tu crois pas qu'on devrait repasser à la fête ?...il est tôt encore.._..dit Chris_

Il est quelle heure ?... 1 heure 30 ... ouais effectivement..._ dit Darren en regardant sa montre rose et bleue_

J'ai besoin de faire la fête là... et de danser dans tes bras !..._.dit Chris_

A une condition !.._..dit Darren_

Laquelle ?..._.demanda Chris_

Ne me force pas à remettre ce costume violet sinon, je vais mourir noyé !...dit Darren en rigolant

Promis !..._.dit Chris en éclatant de rire_

Ils retournèrent au restaurant d'Aurore et Max.

Quand Ashley les vit, elle leur sauta dans les bras.

Vous n'êtes pas faits pour vivre l'un sans l'autre ! ..._ leur dit Ashley_

Merci pour tout..._ dit Chris à Ashley dans l'oreille en la prenant dans ses bras_

Je croyais que vous étiez fatigués !..._s'exclama Lea en voyant Chris et Darren_

Chris et Darren se regardèrent et Darren enchaina en disant :

Bah nan tu vois on s'est dit qu'il était trop tôt pour partir !

Où sont vos costumes ?... _demanda Aurore_

Pardonnes-nous mais on a vraiment trop chaud dedans !..._.dit Chris_

Bon alors jveux vous voir vous déhancher sur la piste les amoureux là !..._. dit Aurore en leur faisant un clin d'oeil_

Hummm ok... mais juste une chose avant !.._..dit Darren_

Je t'écoute !... _dit Aurore_

Où sont les bonbons ?..._.demanda Darren_

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire et après avoir goûté toutes sortes de bonbons gelifiés de différentes couleurs, Chris et Darren entrèrent en piste pour un slow collé serré.

Darren enroula la taille de Chris dans ses bras quant à Chris, il croisa les siens autour du cou de Darren.

Je ne pourrais jamais vivre sans ton odeur..._dit Chris_

Crois-moi... tu n'aurais pas dit ça si j'avais laissé le costume..._.dit Darren_

Tu peux toujours changer et te déguiser en Tarzan..._ dit Chris en rigolant_

L'option me plait bien... mais on va attendre d'être en privé si tu veux bien..._.dit Darren_

Et t'embrasser devant tout le monde... là...maintenant... je peux ?.._.dit Chris_

Attendre de poser mes lèvres sur les tiennes est juste un supplice là... _dit Darren_

Chris ne se fit pas prier et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Darren. Le baiser fut tendre et amoureux. La vibration du portable de Chris dans sa poche rompu ce moment de tendresse.

Chris pris son téléphone mais resta collé à Darren. Il lu le sms par dessus l'épaule de Darren et se mit à lâcher un rire.

C'est qui ?..._demanda Darren_

Ma soeur..._.répondit Chris_

Elle est partie ?._...demanda Darren_

Nan nan elle est là... elle me dit "Je ne veux pas vous déranger... vous êtes trop mignons.. je pars avec Ashley, on va se coucher pour être en forme demain pour Disney ! Soyez sages ! Je t'aime frérot. Hannah"... _dit Chris en lisant le sms à voix haute._

Chris se "détacha" de Darren et chercha sa soeur du regard.

Quand il la vit lui faire signe au loin, il la rejoignit en prenant Darren par la main.

Toujours ok pour Disney demain hein ?..._.demanda Hannah_

Chris regarda Darren d'un air interrogateur pour savoir s'il était toujours partant. Darren acquiesca avec un grand sourire et Hannah les enlaça.

Je vous aime..._ dit Hannah_

On se donne rendez-vous à quelle heure demain ?...demanda Ashley derrière

On passe vous chercher à 9 heures c'est bon ?..._.demanda Darren_

Génial !..._. dit Hannah_

A demain alors...enfin... à toute à l'heure !.._..dit Chris en embrassant sa soeur_

A plus tard !..._. dit Ashley en passant son bras autour des épaules d'Hannah pour partir_

On va peut-être rentrer alors... histoire de dormir un peu quand même.._..dit Darren_

J'ai pas forcément l'intention de dormir mais je suis d'accord pour rentrer.._..dit Chris_

Chris et Darren cherchèrent Max et Aurore pour leur dire au revoir. Ils virent Max danser la fièvre du samedi soir sur la piste et attendirent de croiser son regard pour lui faire signe. Quant à Aurore, elle s'était endormie sur une banquette. Ils firent signe à tout les autres et rentrèrent chez eux.

Arrivés chez eux, ils se je tèrent l'un sur l'autre la porte à peine fermée.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à retirer leurs t-shirts et ne purent pas attendre de monter à l'étage. Le canapé ferait entièrement l'affaire.

Alors que leurs bouches étaient collées depuis plusieurs minutes pour une parfaite chorégraphie de leurs langues, la sonnette de la porte retentit.

Darren, couché sur Chris, décolla sa bouche.

On aurait dû refermer le portail ! Ca aurait éviter d'être déranger par des gosses réclamant des bonbons !..._dit Darren en se levant_

Des gosses ? ... encore à 3 heures du mat' ?..._demanda Chris_

Ouais t'as raison... j'vais voir..._.dit Darren_

Fais vite !.._..cria Chris_

Darren ouvrit la porte.


	48. Chapter 48

**Note de l'auteur : En fin de chapitre... ^^**

Chapître 48

«Monde à part»

Jte reconnais toi !... _dit Darren_

T'as dû me voir tout à l'heure quand j'essayais de récupérer mon mec..._dit Evan_

C'est quiiii ?..._hurla Chris du salon_

Juste quellqu'un déguisé en connard qui vient chercher son cadeau de départ !..._.répondit Darren en hurlant_

Mon cadeau de départ ?..._demanda Evan_

Ouais... mon point dans ta gueule !..._.dit Darren en cognant l'arcade sourcilière d'Evan d'un coup de point_

Evan faillit tomber mais reprit son équilibre. Il regarda Darren d'un air méfiant.

Désolé on n'avait plus de bonbons !..._ dit Darren_

C'est quoi ce bruit ?..._demanda Chris qui arriva sur le pas de la porte torse nu_

Ca fait du bien !...d_it Darren en secouant sa main pour faire passer la douleur_

T'as osé revenir chez nous ?..._.demanda Chris à Evan qui épongea son sourcil ensanglanté avec sa manche_

Maintenant que je me rend compte de l'accueil, je me casse... mais sâches que je serais toujours disponible pour toi Chris... _dit Evan en partant._

Dégages une bonne fois pour toute ! Je ne veux jamais jamais jamais te revoir !..._.dit Chris en claquant la porte._

Putain j'ai mal !.._.. dit Darren en voyant sa main toute rouge_

Attends je vais te chercher des glaçons..._ dit Chris en allant dans la cuisine_

Chris remplit un sac de glaçons, le mit dans une serviette et rejoignit Darren dans le salon.

J'espère que ce n'est pas cassé..._.dit Chris en donnant les glaçons à Darren_

Nann t'inquiète ça va passer.._.. dit Darren_

Je suis désolé pour tout ça... _dit Chris en baissant la tête_

Darren se colla à Chris, lui carressa la visage et lui remonta la tête avec sa main.

C'est moi qui suit désolé on amour..._.dit Darren avant de déposer ses lèvres sur celles de Chris_

Je te propose de prendre une bonne douche et de dormir quelques heures... sinon on n'arrivera jamais à se lever demain.._..dit Chris_

Je suis pour !._..dit Darren avant d'embrasser Chris à nouveau._

Chris souleva le torchon et débosa plein de petits baisers sur la main de Darren.

Tu as une sacrée force !..._.dit Chris_

Je te rassures je ne tape pas facilement .._..dit Darren_

Je sais... même si je raffole de tes fessées._...dit Chris_

Ok !... douche et dodo qu'on a dit hein ?... _dit Darren en rigolant et en se levant_

Comme d'hab... froide la douche ! Froide..._dit Chris en suivant Darren qui monta à l'étage_

Glacée !.._..répondit Darren_

Ils prirent leurs douches, sans derapage.. et Chris mit de la pommade sur la main de Darren et lui mit une bande pour la nuit.

C'est dans les bras l'un de l'autre, qu'ils s'endormirent sereins.

C'est un rayon de soleil en plein visage qui réveilla Chris du fait qu'ils avaient oublié de fermer les volets la veille.

Quand il ouvrit un oeil en se cachant du soleil avec sa main il tourna la tête et vit Darren, encore endormi, sa tête posée sur lui, le sourire aux lèvres. Chris refit tomber sa tête sur l'oreiller et se mit à penser à sa journée off qu'il passerait aujourd'hui dans les bras de Darren à ne rien faire mise à part des câlins et des bisous.

C'est alors qu'il ouvrit en grand ses yeux, tourna la tête et vit l'heure sur le réveil : 8 : 45.

Jeudi... journée off... Hannah...Disney...Ashley... 9 heures... tels fut les mots que Chris remit dans l'ordre dans ses pensées.

Darren ! Darren ! Bébé réveilles-toi ! On est en retard !..._dit Chris en secouant légèrement Darren_

Hummm... veux pas... Blaine... malade..._.répondit Darren en grognant_

Nan nan il n'est pas question de tournage ! Mais on va chez Mickey aujourd'hui !..._dit Chris_

Mickey ?... ah oui c'est vrai... mais on a le temps encore non ?... _dit Darren en se remuant pour dire que sa position est plus qu'agréable_

On doit juste être chez Ashley dans exactement 12 minutes !..._.dit Chris_

Darren se leva d'un bond, prit un boxer dans la commode et fila dans la salle de bain.

Chris éclata de rire et prit son téléphone pour appeler Ashley.

Les filles ! Dites moi que vous n'êtes pas encore prêtes !..._.dit Chris_

Perdu ! Ta soeur est prête depuis une demie heure et moi je viens juste de sortir de la salle de bain... laisse moi deviner... nuit explosive... donc panne d'oreiller.._.dit Ashley_

Explosive oui mais pas dans le sens que tu crois... et oui pour la panne d'oreiller..._.répondit Chris_

Raconte !..._.dit Ashley_

Evan est venu jusque chez nous !.._..dit Chris_

Tu rigoles ?..._.dit Ashley_

J'aurais préféré mais non... mais il est parti aussi vite qu'il est venu !... Darren lui a mit un pain dans la figure !..._.dit Chris_

Oh my god il a bien fait !... voilà une affaire de réglé ! S'il réapparait celui-là, je m'en charge !.._..dit Ashley_

Merci encore ma chérie... je t'adore... on sera là dans une demie heure... je file à la douche !..._.dit Chris_

Pas d'quoi mon chou !... à tout à l'heure !..._dit Ashley avant de raccrocher_

T'es prêt ?_... demanda Darren en revenant dans la chambre_

Hein ?... mais jsuis même pas lavé !_... dit Chris en rigolant_

Allez hop hop hop ! à la douche... je prépare un café et on y va... _dit Darren en tapotant les fesses de Chris qui se dirigea vers la salle de bain_

Jme dépêche jme dépêche ! j'ai eu Ashley elles nous attendent !..._dit Chris_

Chris prit rapidement sa douche et descendit rejoindre Darren dans la cuisine.

Bois vite ton café !..._ dit Darren_

Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi pressé !..._ dit Chris en rigolant_

Je veux faire le maximum de manèges ! ..._..dit Darren_

On a toute la journée t'inquiète pas !..._dit Chris_

Ouais mais attendre 2 heures pour 3 minutes de bonheur... ça me gonfle !..._dit Darren_

Chris s'approcha de Darren, le colla et lui dit droit dans les yeux :

Si moi jte fais attendre 2 heures pour 3 minutes de bohneur... je suis sûr que ça ne te gonflera pas !

Il l'embrassa rapidement sur les lèvres.

Humm... c'est lui qui gonflera !..._répondit Darren en baissant le regard vers son entre-jambes_

J'en étais sur que t'allais me répondre un truc dans l'genre !..._ répondit Chris_

Tu m'a tendu la perche !..._. répondit Darren_

Nan ma perche va bien là... _dit Chris_

T'es pas mieux !..._..dit Darren_

Je plaide coupable !.._..répondit Chris_

Bon c'est bon ? On peut y aller ?..._.demanda Darren_

C'est bon !..._dit Chris en posant sa tasse dans l'évier_

Papa te ramènera un petit cadeau Brian d'accord ?..._. ajouta Chris en se mettant accroupi devant Brian_

Ils partirent chercher Ashley et Hannah qui ne tenait plus en place et partirent en direction de Disneyland.

Après avoir patienter un petit quart d'heure aux caisses pour acheter les billets, ils entrèrent dans le parc éblouis par le monde féérique sous le thème d'Halloween.

Je veux voir Pinnochio !..._.dit Chris_

Et moi Buzz l'éclair !..._dit Darren_

Il suffit de regarder sur le plan les heures de rencontre des personnages ..._dit Hannah en dépliant le plan du parc_

Avançons on verra bien !... _dit Ashley_

Euphoriques, ils avancèrent jusqu'au château.

Oh my god ! Ya Ariel là bas !..._..cria Darren_

Darren attrappa la main de Chris et se mit à courrir. Il essaya de se frayer un chemin parmi les dizaines d'enfants qui réclamaient un autographe et approcha enfin un de ses personnages préférés.

Oh ! Mais ne serait-ce pas Darren Criss ?..._.dit Ariel_

Ravi de vous rencontrer !... je vous adore ! Jpeux faire une photo ?..._..demanda Darren_

Biensûr !..._répondit Ariel_

Chris prit la photo et en prit une avec la Petite sirène à son tour.

Ca fait bizarre de demander une photo ! D'habitude c'est à nous qu'on en demande !..._.dit Chris_

Elle est trop belle !..._.dit Darren en dévorant Ariel des yeux qui continuait à prendre des photos avec les gens_

En même temps, c'est une sirène !..._dit Chris_

Pas n'importe laquelle !...c'est Ariel !..._.répondit Darren_

Hey les gars ! Et si vous arrêtiez de fantasmer sur une fille ! ... ça en devient flippant là.._..dit Ashley _

Perso je préfère Aladdin !.._. dit Hannah !_

Ah ! Aladdin... si tu me prends par les sentiments là... je dis pas non !... il est trop sexy !... _dit Chris en levant les yeux au ciel_

J'adoooooooooore Aladdin ! je veux le voir !..._dit Darren_

Au pire on le verra à la Parade !... j'ai envie d'un peu d'adrélanine là !..._ dit Ashley_

Ya Space Mountain là !..._dit Hannah_

Je savais que je n'y échaperais pas... _dit Chris_

Allez bébé ! Si tu montes avec moi, je te promets de te trouver Pinocchio après !..._.dit Darren_

Ca marche !..._..dit Chris tout sourire_

"A partir d'ici, 10 minutes d'attente" était indiqué à l'entrée de Space Moutain.

Parfait ! ... ça va aller vite.._.dit Darren qui se mit à courrir en parcourant la centaine de mètres de couloir vide. _

Ce mec est fou !..._dit Hannah_

J'aime ce mec !..._répondit Chris en marchant vite _

Chris, Hannah et Ashley rejoignirent Darren quelques secondes plus tard. La file d'attente n'était pas longue et ils montèrent dans le manège quelques minutes plus tard.

C'est bien attaché ?..._demanda l'employé qui vérifiait la sécurité à chaque wagonnet._

Ya intérêt !..._.dit Chris en secouant la barre de sécurité rabbatue sur lui_

Essaye de laisser les yeux ouverts quand même_...dit Darren à côté de lui_

Donne moi la main..._. rajouta Darren_

Chéri... je ne lacherai la barre pour rien au monde ok ?.._..dit Chris_

Tu sais qu'il y a déjà eu des pannes ?.._..dit Darren en rigolant_

Et tu me dis ça maintenant !?... tu veux que j'annule le mariage ou quoi ?..._demanda Chris_

Calme toi tu vas kiffer !..._.dit Darren en essayant d'arrêter de rire_

C'est ça le pire !.. j'arrive jamais à me calmer avant de faire ça et après j'en redemande !.._.dit Chris_

Comme le reste..._. dit Darren_

Chris réussit à lâcher un petit rire juste avant que le manège ne démarre.

Il ne pu s'empêcher d'hurler tout le long du tour et profita à peine du décor étoilé du manège.

En sortant, ils se dirigèrent tous vers le stand photos.

Ils se virent à l'écran.

Je préviens !... je tue celui ou celle qui mettra cette photo sur Internet !..._dit Chris en se retournant vers Hanna Darren et Ashley_

Franchement... je crois que je pourrais me sacrifier pour que les gens voient cette photo !..._dit Ashley en explosant de rire _

On dirait que tes yeux sortent de la tête frangin !..._.dit Hannah qui se retenait autant qu'elle pouvait pour ne pas se moquer de son frère_

Jte trouve très beau moi.._..dit Darren_

Dit celui qui fait quasiment la même tête que moi !.._..dit Chris_

J'achète la photo !.._..dit Hannah se dirigeant à la caisse_

Chris se mit derrière elle, se baissa et lui dit à l'oreille :

Ma soeurette préférée... tu promets à ton frère chéri de ne montrer cette photo à personne ! Ni a tes copines ni à qui que ce soit !

Christopher... je suis ta seule soeur... mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi !..._ répondit Hannah_

Je referais bien un tour rien que pour la photo moi !_...dit Chris_

Chiche !_...dit Darren_

Nan en fait nan... je préfère aller à la recherche de Pinnochio._...dit Chris_

Ils continuèrent leur ballade et à faire le maximum de manèges. Ils rencontrèrent Blanche Neige, 3 des septs nains, Winnie l'ourson, Dingo, Mickey et Baloo.

Darren avait même retenu Baloo avec une conversation sur la chaleur qu'il pouvait faire à l'intérieur du costume vu qu'il avait eu du mal à supporter celui de Tinky Winky la veille.

Un grand sourire illumina le visage de Chris quand il apperçu enfin Pinnochio.

Il est là !..._.cria Chris en pointant Pinnochio du doigt_

Qui ?... _demanda Darren qui refaisait son lacet_

Bah Pinnochio !..._dit Chris_

Arrête de mentir ! Je vois rien moi !..._.dit Darren_

C'est lui qui ment quand son nez s'allonge ! Pas moi !.._..dit Chris_

Je sais que toi tu n'as pas besoin de dire de mensonges pour que ça s'allonge... _dit Darren dans l'oreille de Chris après s'être levé_

Chris rigola et parti en direction de Pinnochio. Il le prit dans ses bras et prit une photo avec.

A la fin de la journée, après le spectacle nocturne du monde Disney, Ils profitèrent des boutiques encore ouvertes pour acheter toutes sortes d'objets à l'effigie de leurs personnages préférés.

Chris et Darren s'éclataient à essayer de multiples chapeaux et craquèrent pour en acheter plusieurs.

Chris avait également trouvé des croquettes en forme de tête de Mickey pour Brian et il avait acheté plusieurs peluches dont quelques unes pour sa soeur.

Ashley avait acheté un serre-tête avec les oreilles de Minnie et n'arrêtait pas de se prendre en photo pour les poster sur twitter.

Ils quitèrent enfin le parc difficilement du fait d'avoir piétiner toute la journée, ils avaient terriblement mal aux pieds.

Chris, Ashley et Hannah n'arrêtaient pas de se plaindre que la voiture était garée trop loin.

Darrennnnnn attends-nous !.._..cria Chris qui avait Ashley à sa gauche et sa soeur à sa droite lui tenant le bras en trainant des pieds_

Ca vous dit d'aller en boîte après ?..._demanda Darren en mimant la danse du twist_

Les trois autres stoppèrent et le regardèrent bizarrement.

Dis-moi que tu plaisantes là !.._.dit Chris_

Banc ! Là bas !.._..dit Ashley en pointant un banc du doigt_

5 minutes de pause !..._ cria Hannah_

Ok on oublie la boîte... mais à cette allure là... on sera encore là à l'ouverture demain matin..._.dit Darren_

J'en peux pluuuuuuuuuuus.._...dit Chris en se laissant tomber sur le banc_

On est garé à quelle lettre déjà ?..._demanda Ashley_

R !...comme RETARD ... _dit Hannah en regardant Chris et Darren...en fronçant les sourcils_

C'est vrai ça !... on aurait pû être plus près ... si deux d'entre nous dont je ne citerais pas le nom... n'avaient pas eu de panne de réveil ce matin..._dit Ashley_

Si vous auriez continuer de marcher au lieu de vous plaindre sur ce banc... on serait déjà arrivés !... _dit Darren _

Allez les filles... un peu de courage..._ dit Chris en se levant tout en grimaçant tellement il avait mal aux pieds_

A combien de mètres est le prochain banc ?..._demanda Hannah_

Yen a plus !..._..dit Darren avec un grand sourire_

Laissez -moi mourir.._. dit Ashley_

Allez, penses à ton bain qui t'attend en rentrant chez toi !.._..dit Chris_

Ils regagnèrent la voiture et Darren essaya de faire au maximum le pitre pour leur faire oublier la douleur des pieds si bien que Chris, Hannah et Ashley étaient mortes de rire sur le dernier tapis roulant avant l'allée des R du parking. Ashley n'arrivait plus à respirer tellement elle rigolait et se laissa littéralement tombée à genoux à la fin du tapis.

Ils restèrent là pendant quelques minutes afin de reprendre leurs esprits et montèrent enfin dans la voiture.

Darren au volant mit le contact mais la voiture ne démarra pas.

Ashley, installée derrière Darren s'avança, et passa son bras autour du cou de Darren pour le coller sur le dos du siège.

CRISS ! ... je te préviens je ne retourne pas dans ce fichu parc à pied ! Alors tu démarres cette voiture ou t'auras à faire à moi !..._ menaça Ashle_y

Darren regarda Chris assis à côté de lui.

Elle ne plaisante pas tu sais !.._..dit Chris_

Jte promet de la faire démarrer... si tu me lache le cou d'abbord.._..dit Darren_

Ashley lâcha Darren qui ressaya de redémarrer... et ce fut un succès.

Elle a eu peur de toi je crois !..._dit Darren en regardant Ashley dans le rétro_

Je sais être convainquante !..._.dit Ashley en souriant_

Chris et Darren déposèrent Ashley et Hannah qui dormait toujours chez elle.

Bonne nuit les filles ! On se voit ce week-end !..._.dit Chris_

On vient dimanche !... J'emmène Hannah faire du shopping Samedi !... dit Ashley

Ok ! Pas de soucis !._...dit Darren_

Vous tournez demain ?..._demanda Ashley_

Ouais... mais juste deux scènes !.._..dit Chris_

Bah bon courage alors et à dimanche !.._..dit Hannah_

Chris et Darren rentrèrent chez eux et Chris balança ses chaussures avant de se laisser tomber sur le canapé. Darren s'assis à côté de lui, le bris dans ses bras, l'embrassa sur le front et lui dit :

Je nous fait couler un bain ?

Hummmm ouiiii..._ répondit Chris en lui volant un baiser sur les lèvres_

Je t'appelle dès qu'il est prêt..._dit Darren en se levant_

Merci mon amour..._.dit Chris_

Chris commença à s'endormir dans le canapé quand il entendit Darren l'appeler de l'étage.

Chris rejoignit Darren dans la salle de bain et vit Darren déjà dans la baignoire remplie de mousse, un chapeau Mickey sur la tête.

Mon ptit chat va venir rejoindre sa petite souris dans l'eau ?..._demanda Darren_

Chris ne répondit que par un sourire et entra dans le bain en gémissant de bien être.

Mon dieu que ça fait bu bien..._.dit Chris en s'asseyant face à Darren_

Ils tendirent leurs bras droits respectifs pour entremêler leurs doigts.

C'est un des meilleurs moments que j'adore passer avec toi.._. dit Darren_

Moi aussi... j'adore sentir ta peau sous l'eau_...dit Chris en carressant la cuisse de Darren avec son pied_

Mets tes jambes sur moi..._dit Darren_

Chris s'excecuta et Darren commença à masser les pieds de Chris qui posa sa tête sur le coussin de bain derrière lui.

J'aime définitivement prendre des bains avec toi..._.dit Chris_

Tu mérites que je prenne soin de toi_...dit Darren_

Chris lui sourit et se laissa masser les pieds pendant plusieurs minutes dans le silence.

L'atmosphère était si appaisant avec les bougies que Darren avaient installé... que Chris luttait pour ne pas s'endormir.

Retournes toi je vais te frotter le dos..._.dit Chris en se remettant assis_

Darren se retourna et Chris fit couler de l'eau sur le dos de Darren tout en le frottant doucement. Il finit son geste par un massage des épaules et se pencha pour lui suçoter le cou.

Chris emplifia son geste en prenant Darren par la taille et ce dernier finit par s'allonger sur Chris qui continua par carresser le torse de Darren.

J'ai envie de te faire l'amour... _dit Darren_

J'ai très envie aussi..._dit Chris_

Darren se retourna, embrassa Chris, se leva et aida Chris à sortir du bain.

Ils se séchèrent et retournèrent dans la chambre tout en s'embrassant avant de se jeter sur le lit.

Ils s'embrassèrent mutuellement la moindre partie de leur corps mêlant carresses avec les mains et carresses avec la langue.

Des préliminaires qui durèrent longtemps... jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne fassent plus qu'un.

_**Une fin pas comme les autres chapitres du fait qu'il n'y en aura sûrement pas d'autres avant mon retour des Etats-Unis. En effet je pars à Los Angeles dans une semaine et demie pour voir les "acteurs" de cette fiction pour une dizaine de jours.. Le prochain chapitre sera surement publié vers le 25 Novembre... Mais pas de panique l'histoire n'est pas finie ! **_


	49. Chapter 49

**Note de l'auteur : Me voilà de retour avec un tout nouveau chapitre ! Retard dû au retour de Los Angeles assez dur avec le décalage horaire … **

**Je vais essayer de retrouver un rythme de post habituel... à savoir 1 chapitre tous les dimanches soirs !**

**Bonne lecture !:)**

Chapître 49

« Comme sur des roulettes ! »

Le réveil fut bien difficile après tant d'émotion à propos de leur couple et de leur journée à Disney.

Mais Ryan tenait absolument à ne pas trop ralentir le tournage et tenait à tourner deux principales scènes aujourd'hui, sachant que Chris serait pas mal absent le mois de Novembre pour la promo de son livre.

C'est après avoir bu troi grands verres de jus d'oranges pressées qu'ils quitèrent leur maison en direction de Melrose Avenue¹...

Même pas eu le temps de lire le script !..._dit Darren au volant_

Chris, se retourna et tendit le bras pour prendre le bloc de feuilles posé sur la banquette arrière.

Essaye de prendre les routes les plus encombrées... qu'on puisse au moins savoir quelles scènes nous attendent !..._. dit Chris en feuilletant le script_

Pas besoin de changer d'itinéraire... on est déjà bloqué !... dit Darren

Oh merde !..._s'exclama Chris_

Quoi ?...arrête de me faire peur comme ça !.._..dit Darren_

Tu sais patiner ?..._..demanda Chris_

J'adooooooore !... enfin les rollers pourquoi ?..._.demanda Darren_

Parce que c'est ce qu'on va faire toute la journée sur la glace !..._.dit Chris_

Depuis quand il y a une patinoire à Paramount ?..._demanda Darren_

Tu sais bien que Ryan est capable de tout !..._.dit Chris_

Ouais mais on devait pas tourner un truc dans le genre à New York ?..._.demanda Darren_

Bah avec ce qu'il s'est passé la semaine dernière là bas... je pense qu'il a fait monter une patinoire ici ! .._.. dit Chris_

Ne me dis pas que tu n'es jamais monté sur des patins ?..._..demanda Darren_

Si ! ... mais j'avais 4 ans !.._.. répondit Chris en lisant quelques phrases du script_

Bah voilà ! Le moment est venu de t'y remettre !.._.. dit Darren en rigolant_

Tu peux t'arrêter s'il te plait ?..._.demanda Chris_

Bébé, je suis déjà à l'arrêt depuis 5 minutes... _dit Darren _

Piouf !... j'en peux plus..._.dit Chris_

De quoi ?..._.demanda Darren_

Je n'aurais jamais dû boire autant de jus d'orange !..._.dit Chris en lui faisant un sourire forcé_

Tssssssssssssssssss..._. fit Darren en imitant de l'eau coulé_

Espèce de traitre !... ma vengeance sera terrible !.._..dit Chris en lui tirant la langue_

Humm... hâte de voir ça..._. répondit Darren en penchant la tête pour réclamer un bisou_

Ma vengeance commence maintenant ! Pas de bisou !... et regarde avance ! Ça bouge !.._. dit Chris _

Terrible vengeance !..._.répondit Darren en boudant_

Arrivés aux studios avec 10 minutes de retard, Chris sortit de la voiture en courant et bouscula Mark en entrant violemment sur le plateau.

Hey ! Colfer ! qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?.._..cria Mark_

Jus d'orange !..._.répondit Chris en se dirigeant vers les toilettes_

Darren entra sur le plateau à son tour

Ton mec est bizarre aujourd'hui !._...dit Mark à Darren_

C'est pour ça que je l'aime !..._.répondit Darren_

Mark lui sourit et lui tapa sur l'épaule en lui faisant un clin d'oeil amical avant de rejoindre le coin maquillage.

Darren alla au coin coiffure et c'était parti pour une demie heure de coiffage et sa traditionnelle coupe gellifiée de Blaine.

Chris le rejoignit pour se faire coiffer et maquiller à son tour.

Zack, leur chorégraphe vint les chercher pour les emmener sur un plateau libre à l'autre bout de Paramount où ils avaient installé une patinoire identique à celle où ils devaient tourner à New York avec les décors environnants également identiques.

C'est inhumain de nous faire tourner avec manteau, écharpe et gants par un temps pareil ! Il fait au moins 30 degrès là !..._.râla Chris sur la voiturette qui les emmenaient vers le plateau_

Tu seras bien content de les porter une fois sur la patinoire !...répondit Darren en se moquant de lui

Prêts à glisser les gars ?..._.demanda Zack_

Prêt à se ramasser surtout ouais !.._..répondit Chris_

Mais non ça va glisser tout seul tu verras !.._..dit Zack en faisant un clin d'oeil à Chris_

Ils arrivèrent sur le plateau et entrèrent dans un grand hangar où le décor était dressé avec une immense patinoire au milieu.

Ils enfilèrent les patins et entrèrent sur la glace accompagnés de Zack qui les brieffa sur la chorégraphie qu'ils devaient parfaitement maîtrisée sur un chant de Noël qu'ils interpréteraient pour l'occasion.

Darren sembla à l'aise dès qu'il fut sur la glace... Ce qui ne fut pas le cas de Chris.

Merde ça glisse !.._..dit Chris en se retenant sur le rebord_

C'est un peu normal j'ai envie de dire.._..répondit Darren en arrivant derrière lui pour le tenir la taille_

Chris tourna la tête et fit un faux sourire à Darren.

Chris va falloir y mettre du tiens ! Sinon on est pas sorti de l'auberge !.._..dit Zack_

C'est bon c'est bon ! Jme lance !..._.répondit Chris en lâchant la rembarde _

Darren, mets toi derrière lui et aide le à faire quelques tours .._. cria Zack qui lui, répétait les pas au milieu de la patinoire_

Darren tient Chris par la taille et l'aida à glisser. Au bout de quelques tours, Darren se mit à côté de Chris en lui tenant juste la main. Lorsqu'il la lui lâcha, Chris perdit l'équilibre et tomba de tout son poids sur ses fesses.

Et de une chute ! Une !..._. cria Chris en éclatant de rire_

Ce ne sera pas la dernière !.._..répondit Zack en rigolant _

Darren lui tendit le bras et l'aida à se relever.

Après plusieurs heures d'echauffement et de mise en confiance sur la glace, Chris et Darren étaient prêts pour tourner leur première scène.

Quelques prises furent nécessaires pour boucler la scène. Scène facile puisqu'il ne sagissait que d'une conversation entre Blaine et Kurt sur la glace.

La scène suivante nécessitait une chorégraphie sur glace tout en chantant.

Chris était tombé plusieurs fois et commençait sérieusement à avoir mal aux fesses.

Ils allèrent tous déjeuner avant d'accueillir les figurants qui patineraient à leur côté lors du tournage.

Tu ne prends que ça ?.._..demanda Darren à Chris lors de leur passage au self_

Je vais devoir encore patiner et chanter en même temps ! Et au rytthme de mes chutes, il ne vaut mieux pas que j'avale une quantité astronomique de nourriture vois-tu..._répondit Chris _

Ah bah moi j'ai faim !..._dit Darren _

Bah je vois ça !..._. répondit Chris en voyant le plateau de Darren _

Bien que la seule chose qui me rassasierait vraiment... est à côté de moi !..._.dit Darren en faisant les yeux doux à Chris _

Ce serait avec grand plaisir ! Mais j'ai déjà assez mal aux fesses comme ça..._.répondit Chris à voix basse dans l'oreille de Darren _

Même pas un petit patin ?..._. demanda Darren en suivant Chris qui alla s'installer à une table_

Ne me parle plus de patin pendant 1 heure !..._. répondit Chris _

Après avoir déjeuner et fait des retouches coiffures maquillage, Chris et Darren retournèrent sur la glace.

Chris était de plus en plus à l'aise sur les patins et fut prêt à donner son maximum pour finir le plus vite possible. Il adorait tourner mais la glace n'était vraiment pas son élément.

Ils y passèrent cependant plus de 6 heures. La dernière scène se fit juste à la sortie de la patinoire et n'eut besoin que de 3 prises avant d'être bouclée.

Chris et Darren se démaquillèrent dans leur roulotte quand le portable de Chris sonna.

Allo ?..._fit Chris_

Frérot c'est Hannah ça va ? T'es encore sur le tournage ?..._.demanda Hannah_

Salut ma chérie !... oui on vient de finir là..._dit Chris_

Ashley propose d'aller à la patinoire !... vous venez avec Darren ?..._.demanda Hannah_

Chris éclata de rire et répondit...

Ouh la ! On a passé la journée sur la glace pour Glee... alors on va éviter... par contre demain soir j'ai une surprise pour toi !..._.dit Chris_

C'est vrai ?... c'est quoi ?.._..demanda Hanna_

Ah bah si c'est une surprise._.. dit Chris_

Ok je n'insiste pas... on se voit demain soir alors ?..._demanda Hannah_

Oui ! On passe vous chercher vers 17h toi et Ash !..._.dit Chris_

Génialllll !... à demain mon frère chéri ! Bises à Darren !... _dit Hannah toute excitée_

A demain ma belle !..._ dit Chris avant de raccrocher_

Qu'est-ce qui est prévu demain soir ?..._demanda Darren_

T'as oublié l'avant première de Twilight ?..._demanda Chris_

Ah ouiiiii c'est vrai ! ... j'ai juste pas vu les 2 derniers..._.répondit Darren_

Et bah on se fait soirée télé ce soir alors..._.répondit Chris qui se recoiffa avec précision_

Tant que je suis avec toi tout va bien..._dit Darren_

_Ils quittèrent les studios Paramount et rentrèrent chez eux._

J'ai faim !._...dit Chris dans la voiture_

Bah tu m'étonnes avec le peu que tu as mangé ce midi !._...dit Darren_

J'ai envie d'un hamburger !.._..dit Chris_

Pardon ?... Toi ?... Un hamburger ?... toi, fan de tofus et toutes sortes de verdure ?... _ demanda Darren l'air étonné _

Ouais ! A croire que le patin m'a rendu encore plus américain !..._dit Chris_

Tu veux quoi ?.._..demanda Darren qui avait directement foncé au Drive du Burger King_

Comme toi !.._...dit Chris_

T'es sur ?..._demanda Darren_

Ouais ouais !... _dit Chris qui consultait Twitter sur son portable_

Ok, alors... je vous prendrais 2 menus burgercheese taille large avec un coca et un coca light et rajoutez 2 simples hamburgers et des nuggets !... et en dessert on prendra 2 maxi glaces vanille chocolat..._dit Darren au haut-parleur_

Ce sera tout..._. demanda la serveuse dans le haut parleur_

Oui !.._..répondit Darren_

Cela fera trente six dollars tout rond monsieur..._.dit la serveuse_

Ya du monde qui doit venir manger ?..._demanda Chris_

Non pourquoi ?..._.demanda Darren en avançant vers la caisse_

T'en a pris pour un régiment là !.._.. s'exclama Chris_

Tu m'as dit que tu voulais comme moi !..._.dit Darren_

Dans la limite des stocks disponibles quand même..._.dit Chris en rigolant_

Je finirais si tu manges pas tout !._...dit Darren_

Je te fais confiance là dessus !..._dit Chris_

Après avoir payé et récupéré leur commande, Darren eut le pied un peu lourd sur l'accélérateur pour rentrer chez eux.

Ils s'installèrent devant la télé pour manger leurs hamburgers mais Chris n'eut pas assez d'apétit pour finir ses frites... Cependant, il vida son coca light en un rien de temps.

Darren ne se fit pas prier pour tout finir bien qu'il cala avant de manger sa glace. Il les mirent donc dans le congélateur pour les manger devant leur soirée DVD Twilight.

On se prend un bain avant ?... _demanda Darren_

A vec grand plaisir !..._ dit Chris_

Je t'appelle quand il est prêt !..._ dit Darren après avoir embrassé son homme_

T'es adorable ! Merci mon amour..._. répondit Chris_

Dix minutes plus tard, Darren appela Chris qui monta rejoindre Darren dans un bon bain chaud et bien moussant.

Ouh ! C'est chaud ! ..._ dit Chris en entrant dans la baignoire_

Mon dieu que ça fait du bien !... _soupira Chris en s'installant confortablement dans l'eau face à Darren_

Une de mes activités préférées avec toi..._dit Darren_

J'aime aussi ce moment d'intimité avec toi... sans bruit..._.dit Chris en penchant sa tête en arrière_

Miaouuuuu..._. fit Brian en rentrant dans la salle de bain_

Et sans chat !... Brian sort de la salle de bain ! Papa prends son bain avec ton autre papa ! on a besoin de se retrouver seuls ! Rhooooo..._ dit Chris alors que Brian sortit de la pièce sûrement à cause de la condensation plutôt que ce que venait de lui dire Chris_

Tu veux quoi pour Noël..._ demanda Darren avec une voix grave en ayant mis de la mousse autour de sa bouche_

Ooooh et bien père Noël... je n'ai besoin de rien..._.commença Chris en s'approchant de Darren pour lui retirer la mousse avec son index avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes_

Je vais épouser le plus parfait des hommes lors de cette période et ce sera le plus beau cadeau que je puisse avoir !... _continua Chris en se retournant pour s'allonger dos contre le torse de Darren_

Darren embrassa la tête de Chris.

Je ne peux pas dire mieux... Epouser un ange à la période de Noël est juste magique.._.dit Darren_

Je t'aime ... _dit Chris_

Je t'aime aussi..._ répondit Darren_

Ils ne sortirent que quand l'eau commençait à refroidir, enfilèrent une tenue décontractée et redescendirent au salon.

Chris mit le dvd du troisième volet de Twilight et éteignit les lumières.

C'est ainsi qu'ils regardèrent attentivement les 2 films que Darren n'avaient pas encore vu, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Moi aussi j'aimerai bien briller au soleil... _dit Darren_

Humm... ne t'inquiète pas... mon amour... tu brilles déjà sous les projecteurs..._ dit Chris en se mettant à califourchon sur Darren qui était allongé sur le canapé_

Mords moi petit vampire !..._..dit Darren_

Ca tombe bien j'ai très envie de te gouter !... _dit Chris en prenant une voix bizarre_

Chris se pencha et commença à sucoter le cou de Darren jusqu'à lui laisser une marque violette.

Ce petit geste les excita mutuellement et ils sentirent leurs érections se froler.

Sans se retenir d'avantage ils se retrouvèrent nus et se donnèrent l'un à l'autre dans l'obscurité du salon.

A bout de souffle, ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre dans le sofa.

C'est au beau milieu de la nuit que Darren se réveilla.

Il secoua légèrement Chris pour qu'ils aillent finir leur nuit au lit sous la couette.

Le lendemain, ils profitèrent du beau samedi ensoleillé pour ne rien faire de spécial.

Darren composa quelques chansons au sous-sol pendant que Chris mettait au point sa promo de son livre qui débuterait en milieu de la semaine.

Ils se préparèrent pour aller chercher Hannah et Ashley pour l'avant-première du dernier volet de Twilight.

Invités d'honneur, ils allaient passer sur le tapis rouge après les acteurs principaux du film.

Habillés softs, sans trop de chichis, ils partirent chercher Hannah et Ashley.

Salut les gars ! ... Il était temps que vous arriviez parce que ta soeur n'a pas arrêté de me questionner pour savoi où on allait !..._.dit Ashley en montant dans la voiture_

Ouaiiis ! alors Chris... on va où ?..._. demanda Hannah_

Hummmm... nan je ne dis rien tu verras par toi même..._dit Chris_

Hannah fit une grimace et se cala confortablement sur la banquette arrière.

Darren se gara devant un hôtel somptueux.

Heuuu... à l'hôtel ?..._.demanda Hannah en sortant de la voiture avec les autres_

Pas exactement ! Arrête de poser des questions et laisse toi guider..._ dit Chris en prenant sa soeur par les épaules_

Un voiturier vint prendre la voiture de Darren pour la garer et une limousine de taille moyenne vient prendre la place.

Je crois que c'est pour nous !..._dit Darren_

Oh mon dieu !..._s'exclama Hannah_

Allez monte soeurette !..._dit Chris_

Quand papa et maman sauront ça !..._.dit Hannah_

Tu en auras des choses à leur raconter !... _dit Chris_

Je ne peux toujours pas savoir où on va !?..._.demanda Hannah_

Tu le sauras dans 10 minutes !..._ dit Darren_

La minousine démarra et se gara dix minutes plus tard devant le "Grauman's Chisese Theatre" sur Hollywood Boulevard.

Une immense foule était amassée derrière des barrières installées de chaque côté de l'allée ornée d'un tapis rouge.

De grandes affiches du film Twilight fit pousser un cri d'Hannah dans la limousine.

L'avant première di Twilight ?..._demanda Hannah_

Gagné !.._. dit Chris _

Ahhhhhhhhhhh..._ hurla de nouveau Hannah_

Je savais que cela te ferait plaisir !..._.dit Chris_

Plus que ça ! je suis aux anges !..._.dit Hannah_

Tu pourras voir les acteurs après le film, on va à l'after !..._dit Darren_

Mes copines vont être folles !..._.dit Hannah_

Alors prends plein de photos !..._dit Ashley_

Bon, c'est à nous de sortir... Je sors avec Darren et vous nous suivez ok ?... il va falloir poser pour les photographes une fois rentrés dans le Théâtre !..._ dit Chris_

Ok ! Allez y les gars on se retrouve à l'intérieur._.. dit Ashley_

Chris et Darren sortirent ensemble et la foule hurla leurs noms à plein poumons.

C'est en saluant la foule et en posant pour des photos, qu'ils avancèrent lentement vers l'entrée. Ils consacrèrent quelques minutes à signer des autographes et entrèrent dans le théâtre afin de poser pour les photographes et répondre aux questions des journalistes.

Ils attendirent Hannah et Ashley et entrèrent pour s'installer au coin VIP.

Ils saluèrent les acteurs principaux du film avant de s'asseoir et attendirent la projection du film.

Pendant la projection, Chris n'arrêtait pas de remuer.

Qu'est-ce que tu as à remuer comme ça ?..._.lui demanda Darren dans le creu de l'oreille_

Les restes des chutes d'hier !... j'ai trop mal aux fesses !.._..répondit Chris_

Darren pouffa de rire et dit :

Je me ferais un plaisir de te les masser en rentrant à la maison

Chris ne répondit que par un large sourire.

L'after fut un bohneur pour Hannah qui prit des photos avec les acteurs du film.

Salut Robert !..._.dit Chris_

Chris ! Darren ! ... je suis un véritable fan de Glee..._ dit Robert_

Merci !..._dit Darren_

Mais .. heu... vous êtes vraiment ensemble dans la vraie vie ?... _demanda Robert Pattinson_

Et bien... oui !... _dit Chris_

Je suis comme tous vos fans... je l'espèrais aussi... _dit Robert_

Gênés, ils trinquièrent avec lui et partirent dans un autre coin.

C'est la meilleure soirée de ma vie !... _dit Hannah en les rejoignant_

Je suis content pour toi ma puce !.._. dit Chris_

Par contre j'ai reçu un message de maman et elle veut que je rentre demain ! ... elle a reçu mon carnet de notes et... j'ai foiré mon devoir de Français... alors elle veut que je travaille avant la rentrée..._dit Hannah_

Je t'emmènerai à l'aéroport demain si tu veux !..._ dit Chris_

Génial !..._répondit Hannah en prenant son frère dans ses bras._

La limousine les ramena à l'hôtel où était garée leur voiture.

Chris et Darren ramenèrent Hannah et Ashley et rentrèrent chez eux.

Bon... montre moi tes jolies petites fesses !..._. dit Darren_

Dans la chambre si tu veux bien..._. dit Chris_

Ils montèrent dans la chambre et Chris ôta son pantalon et son boxer et s'allongea sur le ventre sur le lit.

Chris ! Mais ! Oh mon dieu qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?..._ s'exclama Darren, bouche bée_

_**Je n'ai jamais assisté à une avant-première, et encore moins marché sur un tapis rouge pour cette occasion... j'ai laissé libre court à mon imagination ;-)**_


	50. Chapter 50

**Note de l'auteur : 1 jour de retard... désolée**

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapître 50

« Boulot Promo Dodo »

Quoi ?...qu'est-ce que j'ai ?...demanda Chris en se contorsionnant pour voir ses fesses

Rien... juste de merveilleuses petites fesses ... répondit Darren en grimpant sur le lit pour se mettre à califourchon sur les mollets de Chris pour caresser les fesses de Chris

J'ai eu peur... j'ai cru que j'avais quelque chose de bizarre dessus...dit Chris

Certes, tu as un léger petit bleu... mais c'est trop mignon, il a une forme de coeur... dit Darren

Je veux voir ça !...dit Chris en tendant son bras vers la table de nuit

Chris attrapa son portable et le tendit à Darren

Tu veux que je fasse quoi avec ton portable là ?... demanda Darren

Bah tu prends une photo pour que je vois...dit Chris

Hummm... tu me l'enverras en Bluetooth !... dit Darren

Avec interdiction de publication quelque soit le réseau social !...dit Chris

Et tu me donnes quoi en échange ?... demanda Darren en prenant les fesses de Chris en photo

Je te donne juste ce que tu as en face de ton nez !... répondit Chris

Très beau présent !... dit Darren en s'allongeant sur le dos de Chris pour lui montrer la photo qu'il venait de prendre

C'est vrai qu'on dirait un coeur... dit Chris en tournant son portable dans tous les sens pour admirer ses fesses

Je peux te faire le même dans le cou...dit Darren en embrassant Chris dans la nuque

Chris ne répondit que par un gémissement et se laissa suçer le cou jusqu'à apparition d'une jolie marque rose.

Darren se releva et souleva la chemise de Chris pour lui retirer par la tête et ôta la sienne par la même occasion.

Darren se mit à masser le dos de Chris qui continua à gémir en guise de bien être.

Darren sensualisa ses gestes en embrassant certaines parties du dos de Chris et se permis même de lécher certaines lignes dessinées par les muscles dorsaux de Chris.

Darren embrassa le bas du dos de Chris qui se cambra légèrement tant les frissons envahissaient son corps aux caresses bucales de son homme.

Darren continua son massage en malaxant, toujours sensuellement, les fesses de Chris qui lui, se cambra de plus en plus.

Sans un mot, alors qu'ils étaient autant excités l'un que l'autre, ils firent l'amour tendrement jusqu'au bout de la nuit...

Le lendemain matin, alors que Darren dormait encore profondemment, Chris qui était réveillé depuis un moment l'admirait le sourire aux lèvres.

Il adorait regarder Darren dormir, parce que Darren avait l'habitude de toujours dormir avec le sourire. Ses petits surcaux de sourcils faisait sourire Chris et voir le torse de Darren se soulever et s'abaisser à chaque respiration rendait Chris totalement hystérique d'amour et d'envie.

S'il ne respectait le sommeil de l'homme qu'il aimait le plus au monde, Chris serait déjà entrain de lui refaire l'amour, là, maintenant.

J'ai un bleu en forme de coeur sur le torse aussi ?...dit Darren alors que Chris fixait les abdos de Darren

Hein ?...quoi ?...demanda Chris qui sortit de ses pensées

T'as le droit de toucher si tu veux... dit Darren

Arrêtes tes conneries !... je sais très bien que je peux !... dit Chris en sautant sur Darren pour l'enlacer et l'embrasser

Bonjour mon amour...dit Chris

Bonjour mon chéri... répondit Darren

Je dois emmener Hannah à l'aéroport... dit Chris

Ah oui c'est vrai elle part aujourd'hui !...dit Darren

Et moi je pars mardi à Chicago pour la promo de mon livre...dit Chris

Stressé ?...demanda Darren

Un peu !... les seules séances dédicaces que j'ai faites c'est avec Glee...là je suis tout seul...dit Chris

Tout se passera bien... tu as un talent d'écrivain exceptionnel... et les gens aiment et adorent ce talent qui est en toi !...dit Darren

Tu es le meilleur amant et ami qu'on puisse avoir tu sais !...dit Chris

Et je suis le seul à t'aimer autant qu'on puisse aimer !...répondit Darren avant d'embrasser de nouveau Chris

Je file à la douche et je reviens dans 2 heures... dit Chris en se levant

Je t'aime... ajouta t'il avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain

Je t'aime aussi !... cria Darren qui alluma la télé

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Chris ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain entièrement nu.

T'as mis le feu ou quoi ?...demanda Darren en voyant toute la condensation sortir de la pièce

Nan... mais je voulais une douche bien chaude !...dit Chris en rigolant et en allant chercher un boxer dans la commode

Toujours aussi magnifique !...dit Darren

De quoi ?... demanda Chris

Ton petit faux tatouage en forme de coeur sur ta fesse... répondit Darren

Quand je me fais des bleus, j'essaye toujours de faire ça artistiquement !...dit Chris en éclatant de rire

T'aimerais pas te faire un vrai tatouage ?... demanda Darren

Je ne serai pas contre... mais reste à savoir quoi et surtout où !... dit Chris en finissant de s'habiller

Je suggère au dessus de tes fesses comme ça je le verrais tous les jours !...dit Darren

Hummm... pourquoi pas... et toi, je te verrais bien avec un tatouage dans l'aine... dit Chris en s'approchant de Darren pour l'embrasser

Et je m'en vais tout de suite sinon je vais te sauter dessus et je ferais râter l'avion à ma soeur...ajouta Chris

File !... Embrasse ta soeur pour moi... dit Darren

Je n'y manquerais pas !... à tout à l'heure !... cria Chris dans les escaliers

Chris partit chercher sa soeur pour l'emmener à l'aéroport. Les aurevoirs ne furent pas déchirantes car ils savaient qu'ils se reverraient dans un peu plus d'un mois à New York pour le mariage de Chris et Darren.

A son retour chez lui, Chris eut la bonne surprise de voir Darren s'activer en cuisine qui lui préparait le déjeuner dans la limite de ses capacités.

Darren avait fait des progrets au niveau cuisine ces derniers temps... Il prenait des notes devant l'émission Francaise "Un dîner presque parfait" qu'il regardait sur le câble dès qu'il pouvait.

Il adorait quand Chris lui donnait des notes à chaque fin de repas... et Darren obtenait toujours un 10 sur 10 en ambiance, vu qu'ils finissaient généralement par le dessert au lit.

Lea, Cory et Ashley passèrent l'après-midi avec eux si bien que le week-end avait passé encore une fois à toute allure.

La journée de Lundi passa rapidement également malgré l'attente entre les différentes scènes.

Chris partit pour Chicago en début d'après midi le mardi. Sa séance d'autographe était à 18heures et son attachée de presse l'attendait à l'aéroport.

Il avait une dizaines de villes à faire à travers les Etats Unis et serait donc absent du tournage pendant une quinzaine de jours.

Il rentra quand même le mercredi chez lui avant de partir pour 12 jours où il enchainerait lapromo de son livre avec des séances de dédicaces, des émissions de télé et radio.

C'est avec difficulté qu'il ouvrit la porte d'entrée, les bras chargés.

Darren !? ... c'est moi ! t'es là ?... cria Chris en refermant la porte avec son pied

Chris ?... c'est toi ?... demanda Darren en haut des escaliers avant de les descendre à toute allure

Oui c'est moi ! il est encore trop tôt pour que ce soit le père Noël !... dit Chris en posant tous ses sacs sur le canapé

Darren lui sauta dans les bras et l'embrassa comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis des jours.

Tu vas tenir le coup pendant les 12 jours où je ne serai pas là ?... demanda Chris

Tu vas terriblement me manquer... mais c'est tellement génial ce qu'il t'arrive !... Il faut que tu profites au maximum ! ...dit Daren en enlaçant Chris

Toi aussi tu vas me manquer... fort... très fort... répondit Chris

C'est quoi tout ces sacs ?...demanda Darren en voyant la tonne de paquets sur le canapé

Tout les cadeaux de mes fans que j'ai eu hier à Chicago !... dit Chris en sortant une peluche lama d'un sac

C'est énorme !... tu vas avoir des frais de bagages après 12 jours de rencontre avec ton public !... dit Darren en fouillant dans les sacs.

Ils sont adorables !... le pire, c'est qu'il y en a pour toi aussi dedans !...dit Chris en sortant des dessins, des lettres et cadeaux destinés à Darren

C'est trop chouuuuu... fit Darren en regardant un dessin de lui et Chris se tenant la main fait par une petite fille de 4 ans.

J'ai mon avion dans 4 heures... tu m'accompagnes à l'aéroport ?... demanda Chris

Biensûr que oui !... dit Darren avec un grand sourire

Quelques heures plus tard, Darren accompagna Chris à l'aéroport.

Les paparazzis étant là comme à chaque fois que l'un des acteurs de Glee doit prendre l'avion, leurs gestes affecteux furent limité à se prendre juste dans les bras.

Chris envoya un sms après avoir passé le portique de sécurité.

" J'aurai tellement garder sur moi le goût de tes lèvres pour le voyage... je t'aime, à très vite, Chris."

Il ne fut pas une minute avant qu'il obtienne une réponse.

"On se ratrappera à ton retour... comme il se doit... amuses toi bien.. je suis si fier de toi... je t'aime... pour la vie... Darren"

Chris mis son téléphone en mode avion et s'envola pour New York.

Habitué au décalage horaire, il n'eut pas de mal à s'endormir dès qu'il arriva à l'hôtel.

Les 12 jours passèrent extrêmement vite aux yeux de Chris, étant occupé tous les jours ou presque, il n'arrivait même plus à sentir la fatigue qui commençait à être visible son son visage. Il était quand même temps qu'il rentre se reposer et retrouver l'homme de sa vie.

Arrivé à Los Angeles, il alla récupérer ses bagages remplis de cadeaux reçus de ses fans et prit la direction de la sortie.

Darren était là... entouré de paparazzis. Chris se posa même la question s'ils n'avaient pas couché là pendant 12 jours à attendre son retour.

Il ne pu s'empêcher de sauter dans les bras de Darren qui le serra très fort contre lui.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, Chris tourna la tête pour faire un sourire forcé aux photographes et dit :

Je m'en fout je ne peux pas attendre..

Et il embrassa Darren tendrement...sous les flash.

Cela ne dura pas longtemps mais assez pour que les photographes aient une centaine de clichés dans leurs appareils.

Chris et Darren sortirent de l'aéroport en accélérant le pas et montèrent dans la voiture de Darren qui démarra en trombe afin de ne pas se faire suivre.

Jusque là, les paparazzis ne les avaient encore jamais traqués jusque chez eux, c'est pour ça, qu'ils n'étaient pas encore trop désagréables quand ils étaient flashés en lieux publics.

Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu m'embrasserais devant tous ces photographes... dit Darren en souriant

J'en avais tellement envie... et puis vu toutes les photos que j'ai faites, les émissions et j'en passe ces derniers jours... je ne suis plus à ça prêt... on va prendre le bon côté de la chose !... on va faire la une des magazines !... répondit Chris

T'as raison !... hummm dis moi tu es encore bien chargé !... dit Darren

Je suis blindé de cadeaux ! Et pour toi aussi !... je tiens vraiment à tout garder et exposé... je reçois tellement d'amour des gens... je leur dois bien ça !... dit Chris

On ira à The King Merlin acheter des étagères !... dit Darren

Ca va être comique à monter !...répondit Chris

Et sinon, tu t'es bien amusé ? C'était bien !?... demanda Darren

Enorme !... Le livre s'est vendu comme des petits pains... je n'y croyais pas... dit Chris

Ton talent est récompensé !... dit Darren

Je ne suis quand même pas mécontant de faire une pause... je commence srieusement à être crevé...dit Chris

Courage ! Dans 15 jours on a 1 mois de vacances... et on se marie !... dit Darren

Chris posa sa main sur le genou de Darren et lui fit son plus beau sourire.

Tu sais que en 12 jours de temps, j'ai reçu au moins une bonne trentaine de demandes en mariage !...dit Chris

Darren se tourna vers Chris et ouvra grand ses yeux.

Je te rassure, les demandes venaient principalement de petites filles... c'était trop chou !...dit Chris

Ohhhh trop mignon... répondit Darren

Les ventes du livre de Chris explosèrent et Chris, tellement boosté par les bonnes critiques de la presse et de son public, s'était remis à l'écriture de la suite lors des pauses lors des derniers jours de tournage de Glee.

Darren l'obligea quand même à se reposer et à faire une cure de sommeil les week-ends sinon Chris n'allait jamais tenir le coup.

Début décembre, le stress du mariage commença à se faire ressentir lorsque qu'ils eurent des nouvelles de l'organisateur qui leur avait dit que tout était pratiquement prêt pour le jour J.

En ce vendredi 7 décembre au soir, tous les acteurs de Glee fêtèrent le dernier jour de tournage de la première partie de saison.

Ils se donnèrent tous rendez-vous à New-York le 29 décembre pour le mariage et le réveillon de la Saint Sylvestre et se souhaitèrent un Joyeux Noël pour ceux qu'ils ne reverraient pas avant .

Chris et Darren rentrèrent chez eux soulagés d'être enfin en vacances. Ils avaient décidé de ne rien faire pendant 2 ou 3 jours afin de récupérer au maximum et de pouvoir profiter des jours de congés qui s'offraient à eux.

A peine avaient-ils ouverts la porte que le portable de Darren se mit à sonner.

Chris se retourna d'un coup avec le coeur battant.

QUOI ?... hurla Darren


	51. Chapter 51

**Note de l'auteur : Encore désolée pour le petit retard... **

**Ce chapitre est l'avant-dernier... Je promets la publication du dernier et de l'épilogue pour Noël... **

**Je reviendrais en 2013 avec une toute nouvelle histoire, centrée cette fois-ci sur Klaine... **

**Bonne lecture:)**

Chapître 51

« Au travail »

Qui sait !? ... Darren qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?..._ demanda Chris à Darren en sautillant autour de lui_

Mais il est où Max ?..._..demanda Darren à son interlocuteur_

Darren ! Dis-moi !... il se passe quoi !..._. insista Chris en essayant de coller son oreille à celle de Darren pour écouter la covnersation_

Ok, On arrive !..._ dit Darren en mettant son portable dans sa poche et en se ruant vers la porte d'entrée_

Chris resta figé, légèrement vexé de ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passait et regarda Darren partir vers la voiture.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Darren réapparu sur le pas de la porte, affolé comme jamais il ne l'avait été.

J'ai oublié de te dire... Aurore va accoucher... Claire vient de m'appeler elle est avec elle à l'hôpital et n'arrive pas à joindre Max qui est parti régler un problème de tomates... ça j'ai pas tout compris d'ailleurs..._..dit Darren_

Oh merde !.._.. injuria Chris avant de foncer dehors en poussant légèrement Darren _

Allez Allez ! Pas de temps à perdre là !... _ajouta Chris en sautant dans la voiture côté passager_

Je suppose que c'est moi qui prend le volant !... _dit Darren en s'asseyant côté conducteur_

Bah tu allais partir sans moi donc je pense que tu n'y serai pas allé en courant..._ dit Chris en lui faisant son plus beau sourire légèrement forcé_

Un point pour toi !..._dit Darren lui rendant son sourire_

Maintenant fonces !... _dit Chris en faisant un geste de sa main droite comme pour lui indiquer le chemin_

C'est quoi cette histoire de tomates au fait ?... _demanda Chris alors que Darren faisait du slalom_ _entre les voitures pour aller plus vite_

Oh j'en sais rien.. d'après ce que Claire disait Max est parti régler un problème avec un fournisseur de tomates et elle n'arrivait pas à le joindre... mais comme elle avait l'air paniqué je ne suis pas sûre que ce exactement ça..._. dit Darren_

C'était rouge !..._ dit Chris_

Hein ?... je sais qu'une tomate c'est rouge ! Purquoi tu me sors ça ?..._ demanda Darren_

Nan... le feu... il était rouge..._ dit Chris_

Pas vu..._ répondit Darren en haussant les épaules_

Moi j'ai vu.._..dit Chris_

Pas grave..._ dit Darren_

Heureusement que je n'accoucherai jamais parce que je ne serai pas certain de te voir vivant à l'hôpital..._.dit Chris_

T'es con..._ répondit Darren en éclatant de rire_

Darren se gara sur le parking de l'hopital et ils partirent en courant à l'accueil.

Bonjour, enfin.. bonsoir... la maternité s'il vous plait... _demanda Darren_

Alors, vous prenez l'ascenseur au bout du couloir à droite, vous montez au 4ème, vous suivez la ligne rose sur le sol et au bout ce sera sur votre gauche..._. répondit l'hôtesse d'accueil_

Okay... vous auriez un plan ?..._ demanda Darren avant d'être tiré par le bras par Chris_

Arrête tes bêtises, j'ai compris moi, on y va.._... dit Chris_

Ils se dirigèrent vers la maternité, et arrivés au bon endroit, ils virent Claire assise dans le couloir, au téléphone.

On est là !... _dit Chris_

Ah les gars ! Contente de vous voir..._ dit Claire en faisant la bise à Chris et Darren_

Elle est où Aurore !?..._ demanda Darren_

Juste au moment où Darren posa la question, ils entendirent un cri de douleur dans une chambre non loin de là.

T'as ta réponse !..._. dit Claire_

Oh la pauvre.. mais ils lui font pas le truc là... pour pas qu'elle ait mal..._ demanda Chris_

La péridurale !... si, c'est ce qu'ils font apparemment là... et Max que je n'arrive définitivement pas à joindre... _répondit Claire en essayant une ultime fois de l'appeler_

Salut les gars ! Claire ! J'ai fermé le restau, des nouvelles de Max ?... j'arrive pas à le..._.dit Melanie qui venait d'arriver avant d'être coupée par Claire_

Joindre... moi non plus !..._ dit Claire avant de se rassoir démoralisée_

Vous ne savez pas où il est ?._... demanda Darren_

Bah si, il est parti chez un fournisseur parce qu'on a reçu la commande des tomates et yen avait la moitié qui n'était pas consommable, alors Aurore a exigé que Max aille chez le fournisseur pour gueuler, vous la connaissez... et un quart d'heure après qu'il soit parti, Aurore a eu des contractions... j'ai appelé les urgences immédiatement en essayant d'appeler Max pour le prévenir et voilà où on en est à cause des conneries du putain de vendeur de tomates de merde !... dit Claire en s'énervant vers la fin de sa phrase.

_Calme toi ça sert à rien... dit Chris en lui tapotant l'épaule_

Oui il va bien finir par répondre... _dit Darren en essayant à son tour d'appeler Max_

Max !? ..._ cria Darren au téléphone_

Purée je rêve !... On se bat depuis 1 heure à le joindre... et lui, il l'appelle une fois ! Une seule fois et il l'a au bout du fil !... je suis verte !..._ dit Claire en lachant un rire forcé_

J'avoue... mais Darren est la chance incarnée !... la preuve je suis avec lui !.._..dit Chris_

Et vous êtes le plus beau couple que je connaisse !... dit Claire

C'est gentil ça... _dit Chris en lui souriant_

Tu m'entends Max !?... Maxxx ? est-ce que tu m'entends !?..._ répéta Darren au téléphone_

Ca a coupé !... _ajouta t'il_

Ce mec a intérêt d'arriver à temps parce qu'Aurore serait capable de le tuer s'il n'est pas là pour la naissance des jumeaux..._ dit Mélanie_

Et au sen propre du terme..._ ajouta Claire_

Ah ouais carrément ?!... _demanda Chris_

Le portable de Darren se mit à sonner et tout le monde se tu en le fixant.

Allo ?..._.fit Darren_

Mon frère..._. ajouta Darren en mettant la main sur le portable pendant qu'il s'adressait aux autres_

A l'annonce, Claire, Mélanie et Chris soupirèrent en même temps.

Je réessaye..._ dit Claire en appuyant sur la touche rappel de son téléphone_

A peine le téléphone à l'oreille elle ajouta :

Répondeur... saturé en plus !... j'espère qu'il va au moins consulter ses messages et ramener ses fesses vite !

Darren écourta sa discution avec son frère et reessaya de rappeler Max à son tour.

Max ! enfin ! tu m'entends ?... dis moi que tu m'entends !.._. dit Darren_

Je suis maudite..._ dit Claire_

Mais non mais non..._ dit Chris en réitérant son geste amical sur l'épaule de Claire_

Ramènes toi tout de suite à la maternité mec ! Ta femme est en train d'accoucher et on arrivait pas à te j..._. dit Darren au téléphone _

Alors ?... _demandèrent Claire, Mélanie et Chris en même temps_

Il a juste dit : "Oh merde j'arrive"... _dit Darren_

Hallelujah ! ..._ dit Claire_

Faudrait prévenir Aurore que Max arrive !.._.. dit Chris_

J'aimerai bien mais ils ne veulent que personne entre mise à part le papa !..._ dit Claire_

Je vais aller voir une infirmière !..._. dit Darren _

Darren partit à la recherche d'une infirmière dans le coin mais le couloir était vide.

C'est alors qu'une sage-femme sortit de la réserve assez brutalement et se retrouva face à Darren

Ah ! Monsieur Adler ! enfin ! On attendait plus que vous !... enfilez ça et rejoignez moi en salle de travail 3... _dit la sage-femme en donnant une blouse, une charlotte, et des protèges chausdans les bras de Darren avant de courrir vers la dite salle._

Mais je ne suis pas le père !..._. hurla Darren_

Ils disent tous ça !... soyez courageux allez !..._ répondit la sage-femme avant d'entrer dans la salle où se trouvait Aurore_

Darren paniqua un instant et décida de retourner auprès des filles et de Chris.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça dans les bras !.._.demanda Chris_

La sage-femme, je l'ai vue... et elle m'a demandé d'enfiler ça, elle croit que je suis le père !..._ dit Darren_

Tout le monde éclata de rire alors que dans la salle où se trouvait Aurore, le travail commença...

J'ai vu votre mari Madame Adler !... il enfile sa blouse et il arrive !... _dit la sage-femme_

Ah bah c'est pas trop tôt ! ._.. râla Aurore avant de faire une grimace lors d'une contraction _

Dans le couloir, la panique se faisait de plus en plus ressentir...

Chris et Darren s'étaient assis à côté de Claire et se tenaient la main, quant à Mélanie elle faisait les cent pas devant eux.

Tu boites Mél ?..._. demanda Darren_

Ouais, je me suis retordue la cheville hier ..._ dit Mélanie_

Ouille ! Mais ça va ? T'as vu un médecin ?... _demanda Chris_

Ouais ouais, je dois faire des séances de Kiné.._. dit Mélanie_

Le silence refit surface et leurs yeux fixaient le bout du couloir dès qu'ils entendaient l'ascenseur s'ouvrir dans l'espoir de voir arriver Max.

Un soupir commun se fit entendre quand ils virent un homme arrivé en catastrophe avec sa femme à ses côtés qui se tordait de douleur, marchant difficilement.

Le couple fut prit en charge par une sage-femme, qui arriva tout courrant avec une chaise roulante pour la dame et les emmena dans une salle vide.

A ce moment là, un homme arriva en courant et accéléra le pas en voyant ses amis au bout du couloir.

Max arriva enfin...

Tous se levèrent, soulagés de pouvoir enfin voir Max.

Mec, dépêches toi de retrouver ta femme !..._.dit Darren en lui passant le trio de vêtements dans ses bras_

On a lutté pour te joindre !.._. dit Claire pendant que Max enfila ses protèges chaussures_

Je sais, je suis désolée mais j'étais sur vibreur et le contact avec le fournisseur a été... comment dire... assez houleux._.. dit Max_

Tu ne lui as quand même pas cassé la figure ?..._. demanda Darren_

Non, j'ai juste renversé son cajot de tomates pourries sur la tête et d'aller se chercher un client ailleurs..._ dit Max en finissant d'enfiler sa charlotte sur la tête_

C'est assez sexy comme costume.._.. dit Chris_

Je pourrais me déguiser comme ça.. sans rien en dessous pour toi mon amour... _dit Darren dans le creu de l'oreille de Chris_

Chris se mit à rougir et toussa pour ne pas que les autres entendent.

Elle est dans quelle salle Aurore ?... _demanda Max_

Salle 3 !... _dirent tous en choeur_

Merci !..._. répondit Max en se dirigeant vers la salle_

Max entra dans la salle et se précipita aux côtés d'Aurore.

Monsieur, vous devez sortir, seul le papa est autorisé !..._ dit la sage-femme_

Mais je suis le père !... _dit Max n'y comprenant rien_

Aurore affirma par un geste de la tête.

Mais ce n'est pas vous que j'ai vu tout à l'heure dans le couloir..._ dit la sage-femme_

Nan je viens d'arriver..._. dit Max _

Mais t'étais où ?... j'arrivais pas à te joindre !..._ grogna Aurore_

Je t'expliquerai !... le principal c'est que je sois là à temps non ?..._. demanda Max_

Mes amis... mes amis sont dans le couloir..._. dit Aurore à la sage-femme_

Alors j'ai confondu votre mari avec l'un de vos amis... désolée.._.. dit la sage-femme_

Max prit la main d'Aurore dans la sienne et lui fit son plus beau sourire.

Très bien, alors va falloir tout donné là... _dit la sage-femme_

T'as tout donné lors de la fabrication... la preuve yen a deux... donc là c'est à moi de faire le plus gros quoi.._.. dit Aurore_

C'est ça !... _approuva Max en souriant et en embrassant Aurore_

Il y a une contraction qui arrive... va falloir pousser..._. dit la sage-femme_

Une autre sage-femme était aux côtés d'Aurore afin de l'aider à réceptionner les nouveaux nés et deux médecins supervisaient le travail de la sage femme. Ceci était obligatoire lors d'une naissance gémellaire par voie basse.

Aurore prit une forte inspiration et poussa de toutes ses forces.

Le premier bébé sortit après dix minutes de travail.

Et voici le beau petit Yiannis.._.. dit la sage-femme qui posa le nouveau né hurlant son premier cri sur Aurore qui fondit en larmes avec Max en voyant le premier fruit de leur amour._

Hop, je vous le retire, je lui fait les premiers soins... parce que votre travail n'est pas fini !._..dit la sage-femme à ses côtés qui prit le petit Yiannis pour sa première osculation._

Epuisée, Aurore puisa dans le reste de force qui lui resta pour pousser de nouveau.

La petite Sarah vit le jour quelques minutes après et fut posée à son tour sur Aurore qui refondit en larmes.

Beau travail !..._ dit la sage femme_

Vous avez deux magnifiques petits anges !..._ dit la sage-femme en posant les deux nouveaux nés sur Aurore. _

Vas leur annoncer.._. dit Aurore à Max_

Je t'aime..._ dit Max à Aurore avant de l'embrasser_

Max sortit en larmes de la salle de travail, retira sa charlotte et se laissa glisser contre le mur pour se retrouver assis par terre.

Claire, Mélanie, Chris et Darren accoururent auprès de lui

Max ça va ?..._ demanda Chris paniqué_

Je suis papa.._.. dit Max en levant la tête, un grand sourire aux lèvres, les joues mouillées_

Ohhhhh... Félicitations !..._ dirent tous en choeur _

Darren tendit la main à Max pour l'aider à se relever et le prit dans ses bras.

Alors ! les prénoms !?..._. demanda Chris_

Yiannis et Sarah !..._dit Max_

Hannnn j'adore ! c'est trop mignon !..._ dit Chris_

Je suis parrain du petit Yiannis !..._ dit Darren tout content_

Et moi de Sarah !..._. ajouta Chris euphorique_

Je sens qu'ils vont être gâtés !..._. dit Max_

Nous serons les meilleurs parrains et marraines qui soient de ces 2 petits anges !..._ Dit Darren_

Alors, ça fait quoi d'être papa ?_... demanda Darren_

Piouf... que du bonheur... on dirait que plus rien n'existe sur terre à part eux... la sensation d'avoir été blindé d'amour en une fraction de seconde et de tout leur donner en même temps !... vous verrez quand vous deviendrez papas !.._. dit Max en s'adressant à Chris et Darren _

J'aimerai... un jour..._. répondit Darren en regardant Chris amoureusement_

Et Aurore, ça va ?.._.. demanda Mélanie_

Fatiguée, mais ça va, elle est au comble du bohneur.._.. dit Max_

Génial !... on va vous laisser profiter de vos ptits bouts et on reviendra demain vous voir tous les quatres ok ?... _demanda Claire_

Pas de problème ! ... et merci infiniement pour tout..._ dit Max_

Ce n'est que le début.._.. dit Chris_

Max retourna dans la salle auprès d'Aurore qui allait être transférée dans une chambre pendant que les puéricultrices s'occupaient des bébés et Chris, Darren, Claire et Mélanie sortirent de l'hôpital, soulagés et heureux eux aussi.

Après s'être dit au revoir, Chris et Darren rentrèrent chez eux.

Demain matin, on va dévaliser les boutiques pour notre neveu et notre nièce !..._ dit Chris en se jetant dans les bras de Darren qui venait juste de retirer son manteau._

Toi tu vas être un parrain fou !..._ dit Darren en prenant Chris par la taille _

J'ai assez de folie en moi pour être fou de toi et fou de ces deux nouveaux petits anges..._ dit Chris _

Alors on est vraiment faits pour s'entendre..._ dit Darren avant de coller ses lèvres sur celles de Chris_

Je sais que tu ne tomberas pas enceinte... mais j'ai vraiment très très envie de te faire l'amour.. _dit Chris en serrant Darren tout contre lui_

Proposition alléchante... mais..._. répondit Darren_

Mais ?... _demanda Chris en s'écartant légèrement de son homme_

J'ai la flegme de monter..._ dit Darren_

Le canapé fera l'affaire..._ dit Chris en se retournant pour visualiser l'objet_

Alors ne perdons pas une seconde parce que j'entend tes petites fesses me réclamer..._ dit Darren_

Peut-être que le ptit coeur sera toujours là..._. dit Chris_

Au pire je t'en referais un.._.. répondit Darren en jetant ses lèvres sur celles de Chris afin de danser avec sa langue._

Tout en s'embrassant, Darren et Chris se dirigèrent vers le canapé. Ils se retirèrent leurs t-shirts mutuellement et se serrèrent tellement fort en s'embrassant qu'une tornade de niveau 5 n'aurait jamais pu les décoller.

Darren agrippa l

es fesses de Chris et le bouscula sur le canapé, avant de se mettre à califourchon sur lui pour reprendre leur baiser encore plus passionné.

Chris carressa le dos de Darren en gémissant de plus en plus fort tant son pantalon avait diminué d'une taille au niveau de son entre-jambe.

Le serrant de plus en plus, il ne pu attendre une minute de plus et déboutonna son propre Jean afin de libérer son intimité qui était maintenant au garde à vous face au ventre de Darren qui retira à son tour son pantalon.

L'excitation était telle qu'ils firent l'amour assez sauvagement en se répétant plusieurs fois qu'ils s'aimaient.

Ils eurent quand même la force de monter à l'étage pour prendre une douche avant de se coucher.

Sans même se consulter, ils rêvèrent tout deux qu'ils étaient entourés de leurs propres enfants.

Chris se réveilla tôt le lendemain, excité à l'idée de gâter les deux nouveaux nés. Il était parrain de la petite Sarah et Darren l'était du petit Yiannis mais il n'allait jamais offrir quelque chose à sa nièce sans rien offrir à son petit frère. Ils étaient en quelque sorte parrains des deux en même temps. Le reste ne serait qu'une formalité lors du futur baptême.

Darren se réveilla une demie heure plus tard à l'odeur du café que Chris avait ramené dans la chambre sur un plateau avec plein de bonnes choses à manger.

Tu acceptes de manger dans la chambre maintenant ?..._ demanda Darren_

Félicitations !..._ dit Chris_

Pourquoi ?... demanda Darren les boucles de ses cheveux en pagaille tombants sur son front

Nous sommes parrains !..._. dit Chris_

T'es trop adorable quand tu souris comme ça... tu me rend dingue..._ dit Darren en se penchant pour lui voler un bisou_

Tu me rend dingue aussi !.._. dit Chris _

Maintenant, tu bois ton café, et tu te prépares ! Nous avons plein de boutiques à faire !... on devrait aller à The Grove¹.. j'y vais souvent avec Ashley, ya des trucs sympas pour les bébés..._ dit Chris_

Parce que tu es déjà rentré dans un magasin de vêtements pour bébé toi ?.. _demanda Darren_

Hummm.. oui... quand j'étais petit, avec ma mère pour la naissance de ma soeur_... dit Chris_

Mais ta soeur n'habite pas Los Angeles !... donc tu n'es pas allé à The Grove étant petit !..._ dit Darren_

Tu cherches à me piéger hein ?..._ demanda Chris en s'asseyant sur le lit_

J'adore te taquiner..._ dit Darren en buvant son café_

Ok t'as gagné... oui j'aime bien aller voir les trucs pour bébé.. c'est trop chou... et puis peut-être qu'un jour heu..._..dit Chris en se levant et en tournant le dos à Darren_

Moi aussi... j'aimerai..._.dit Darren_

Chris se retourna d'un coup et se jeta sur Darren.

Heureusement que j'avais finit ma tasse !..._ dit Darren_

J'aurais changé les draps pas grave !... je t'aime tant !... je veux une famille avec toi... dans le futur... bien sûr... _dit Chris_

Je te promets qu'un jour, on adoptera des enfants... parce que l'amour que je pourrais donner à un enfant qu'on élèvera sera identique à l'amour que j'éprouve pour toi... et dieu sait que je t'aime à la folie..._ dit Darren_

Chris souleva une boucle sur le front de Darren, le fixa dans les yeux et l'embrassa le plus tendrement possible.

Je vais me préparer... _chuchota Darren à Chris_

Chris et Darren partirent faire du shopping et achetèrent pas mal de choses pour les bébés.

Ayant été apperçus par ces paparrazzis, ils se firent prendre en photos avec des sacs d'une enseigne pour bébés et les bras chargés de peluches.

J'ai hâte de savoir ce qu'ils vont encore inventé comme conneries !... _dit Chris_

On s'en fout... ils auront de l'avance sur la réalité... _dit Darren_

Chris et Darren partirent pour la maternité en milieu d'après-midi, les bras chargés de cadeaux avec des ballons bleus et roses indiquant "It's a boy", "it's a girl" sans oublier un gros bouquet de fleurs pour la maman.

Ils tapèrent à la porte, attendirent le signal et entrèrent dans la chambre.

Aurore les accueillirent le sourire aux lèvres, Yiannis dans les bras. Max était assis à côté du lit, berçant Sarah qui têtait le doigt de son papa.

Quel joli tableau de famille !..._. dit Chris en posant tout ses achats sur la table_

Ils se dirent bonjour et Chris et Darren étaient à la fois heureux mais aussi intimidés devant ces deux petits êtres innoçants.

Ils sont magnifiques... _dit Darren en s'approchant de Yiannis pour le voir de plus prêt_

Merci... _dit Aurore_

Tu veux porter ta nièce Chris ?..._ demanda Max_

J'attends que ça..._ demanda Chris_

Chris prit Sarah dans ses bras et lui déposa un léger baiser sur le front.

Darren s'approcha de lui, le prit par la taille, posa sa tête sur son épaule et carressa la tête de la petite Sarah avec sa main libre.

Ca vous va super bien.._.. dit Aurore_

On espère bien devenir Parrain marraine de vos futurs enfants aussi..._ dit Max_

Chris et Darren ne répondirent pas et se contentèrent de se regarder en souriant.

Darren, vient prendre ton neveu dans les bras il a finit son biberon..._ dit Aurore_

Darren prit Yiannis dans ses bras et ne pu s'empêcher de verser une larme.

J'ai le plus beau neveu du monde..._ dit Darren_

Darren !._... dit Chris_

Oui ?... demanda Darren en continuant d'admirer Yiannis

Je ne vais pas pouvoir attendre longtemps !... _dit Chris_

Darren lui fit un beau sourire en guise de réponse.

Vous avez le temps les gars !... profitez de votre mariage, de vos carrières et après vous pourrez consacrer votre temps auprès d'enfants.. mais vivez vos rêves !..._ dit Aurore_

Et puis en attendant d'avoir les votres, on compte sur vous pour faire les nounous quand on voudra sortir !..._. dit Max en rigolant _

Tu vas voir ma poupée, tonton Chris sera toujours là pour toi..._ dit Chris à Sarah_

Tonton Darren sera toujours là pour toi aussi mon coeur ! Il t'apprendra le piano la guitare._.. dit Darren_

et à être super sexy comme tonton !.._. ajouta Chris_

Vous êtes les meilleurs !..._ dit Aurore_

Une heure plus tard, la famille de Max arriva, les parents d'Aurore venant de France, ne seraient présents que le lendemain.

Chris et Darren décidèrent de les laisser en famille et rentrèrent chez eux.

Les jours suivants furent consacrés aux derniers préparatifs du mariage.

Chris et Darren partirent à New York le 19 décembre, blindés de bagages.

Dans 3 jours... ils seront unis pour la vie.

**The Grove****¹**: _Centre commercial en plein coeur de Los Angeles (Ayant été le mois dernier, avec les décors de Noël c'est magnifique)_


	52. Chapter 52 (FIN)

**Note de l'auteur : Déjà, je m'excuse de ne pas avoir posté ce chapitre pour Noël comme précédemment promis... mais le voici pour terminer 2012 ! **

**Ce chapitre est le dernier... et je mets un petit épilogue à la suite... **

**Je reviendrais en 2013 pour une toute nouvelle histoire, cette fois-ci basée sur leurs personnages, Blaine et Kurt.**

**Je voulais aussi signaler une erreur dans le chapitre 50. **

**A la fin, j'écris :**

_Chris et Darren partirent à New York le 19 décembre, blindés de bagages._

_Dans 3 jours... ils seront unis pour la vie. _

**Ce n'est pas 3 jours mais 10 jours ! Le mariage étant prévu le 29 décembre... **

**Je voulais également (re) répondre à une review d'une lectrice anonyme... qui m'a dit qu'elle arrêtait de lire ma fiction (en même temps, là, c'est le dernier chapitre donc...) parce que je décrivais plus Kurt et Blaine que Chris et Darren... Alors je voudrais répéter encore une fois que je ne connais pas Chris et Darren personnellement et que si c'est son cas, tant mieux pour elle ! ... Je suis donc obligée de "piocher" dans le caractère de leurs personnages pour m'inspirer de mes rêves... puisque comme dit dans le 1er chapitre, ce que j'écris est mon rêve... je ship Crisscolfer et j'aimerai que cela se passe comme cela... mais en aucun cas je ne décris leur vie privée que je ne connais pas et quand vient même je la connaitrais je les respectent trop pour ça... "Donc, toi, Guest, si tu me lis, tes remarques ne sont absolument pas fondées !"**

**Je vous laisse apprécier (ou pas lol) ce dernier chapitre...**

**Bonne lecture...**

Chapître 51

Fêtes de fin d'année

Ils voulaient vraiment faire les choses en grand et passer Noël ensemble à New York avant de célébrer leur union accentuer la féérie de l'évènement.

Les parents et la soeur de Chris avaient fait le déplacement jusque Los Angeles pour garder Brian.

Ils n'avaient jamais quitté la petite ville de Fresno à environ 350 km de là, faisant entièrement confiance sur la carrière de leur fils parti de chez ses parents assez jeune suite au rôle de Kurt décroché pour la série Glee.

Ce n'est pas souvent que ses parents et sa soeur faisaient le déplacement jusque Los Angeles, Chris préférant s'évader de la grande ville pour se ressourcer auprès des siens, mais cette année c'était différent.

Chris et Darren n'aimaient pas laisser la villa longtemps sans personne dedans, surtout qu'avec Noël et le mariage qui se préparaient, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'emmener Brian à New York et de risquer de retrouver leurs costumes déchictés par le chat dans la chambre d'Hôtel.

Ils avaient donc proposer aux parents de Chris de venir profiter de la villa pour Noël en même temps que prendre soin de Brian qui, tant qu'il avait sa dose de croquettes quotidienne, s'en foutait littérallement de savoir qui lui remplissait sa gamelle.

Brian fera quand même parti du voyage pour New York pour l'union de ses papas puisque Chris avait insisté pour que ce soit lui qui apporte les alliance à l'Autel. Darren avait quand même une petite apréhension quant à la disparition du chat au moment où ils échangeraient leurs consentements.

Le taxi attendait depuis maintenant dix minutes devant la porte d'entrée de la villa de Chris et Darren.

Darren chargea le dernier bagage dans le coffre et Chris dicta la dernière recommandation à ses parents à propos des repas de Brian.

Même s'il réclame en miaulant de toutes ses forces, vous ne cédez pas !..._ dit Chris_

Ne t'inquiète pas mon chéri ! Partez tranquils ! Brian est en de bonnes mains !..._.répondit sa mère_

On se voit dans 10 jours... passez un bon Noël... je vous aime fort... dit Chris en enlaçant sa soeur

Notre plus beau cadeau c'est votre bonheur._.. dit le papa de Chris en serrant Darren dans ses bras_

Allez filez vous allez râter votre avion..._ ajouta la maman de Chris après avoir embrasser une dernière fois les deux garçons_

Chris et Darren montèrent dans le taxi et firent signent de la main à travers les fenêtres jusqu'à ce que les parents de Chris ne soient plus dans leur champs de vision.

Sans un mot Chris et Darren se regardèrent et se prirent la main comme pour annoncer le compte à rebour avant le mariage.

Merci, bonne journée..._ dit Darren au chauffeur de taxi après lui avoir remis la somme affichée sur le compteur accompagné d'un billet de 20 dollars pour le pourboire_

Je vais chercher deux chariots..._ dit Chris en laissant Darren près de la montagne de valises _

En tassant bien on devrait tout faire rentrer dessus..._ dit Darren_

Chris parti chercher deux chariots à bagages et revint suivi par deux hommes.

Vous pouvez me dire quel est votre scoop là ?..._ demanda Chris aux 2 photographes qui le bombardaient de photos_

Vous partez en vacances ?... vous partez où ?... avec qui ?... vous avez prévu quoi pour Noël ? ... Il parait que vous allez vous marier avec Darren Criss c'est vrai ?... Mr Colfer pourquoi autant de bagages ?..._ demandèrent les 2 hommes, maintenant rejoints par une dizaines de paparazzis _

Déjà d'une, quand vous posez des questions, vous ne nous laisser jamais le temps de répondre... et deuxièmement, de toutes façons je ne vous répondrais pas... fichez nous la paix s'il vous plait !... _répondit Chris calmement_

Chris et Darren chargèrent leurs bagages sur les chariots en étant de plus en plus bousculés par les photographes qui n'avaient pas l'air de respecter la demande de Chris.

Bon maintenant ça suffit !..._ cria Darren_

On ne peut même pas bouger là !... fichez le camps bon sang !.._.. ajouta Chris_

Des vigiles de l'aéroport voyant la meute de photographes s'approchèrent et demandèrent aux paparazzis de dégager.

Chris et Darren purent rentrer dans l'aéroport, les vigiles ayant interdit l'accès aux photographes.

Ils enregistrèrent leurs bagages, et se dirigèrent vers l'embarquement.

On devra bientôt passer la douane à poil tu verras..._. dit Darren en remettant ses chaussures après avoir passé la sécurité_

Ah bah je vais peut-être me convertir en douanier alors..._. dit Chris en rigolant_

Ya quand même d'autres trucs plus exitants à faire tout nus hein... _dit Darren _

Même pas besoin d'être à poil pour faire ce que j'ai envie de te faire..._ dit Chris, assis à côté de Darren, remettant ses chaussures. _

Et beh ! Elle est belle la jeunesse ! ... _dit une femme, l'air outrée, d'une cinquantaine d'années en passant devant eux, ayant entendu le propos de Chris_

Quoi ?... vous n'avez jamais b..._.dit Darren en se levant avant que Chris le tire par le poignet avant de le faire rassoir_

Chuuuuuuut tais-toi ça sert à rien !..._. le coupa Chris_

Mon dieu que les gens m'énervent..._. dit Darren en finissant de nouer son lacet_

Laisse tomber... allez viens on embarque !..._. dit Chris en prenant Darren par la main_

Alors qu'ils se dirigèrent vers la porte d'embarquement pour New York, ils revirent la bonne femme qui leur avait fait une réflexion.

Darren leva sa main nouée avec celle de Chris pour les brandir devant la bonne femme et se contenta de faire un grand faux sourire.

La bonne femme se contata de soupirer mais avait l'air vexée.

Je serai capable de te faire l'amour devant cette greluche pour lui montrer qu'il n'y a rien de plus beau que de faire l'amour à un homme !..._. dit Darren_

Heuuu... personnellement, ne faire ça qu'entre nous me suffit..._. dit Chris_

Merde, moi qui voulait faire une sex-tape..._. dit Darren en rigolant_

On peut toujours le faire... mais sur un dvd ... en 3D même !.._.. ajouta Chris_

On s'enfonce là non ?... _demanda Darren_

C'est le cas de le dire !..._. dit Chris avant d'éclater de rire _

Chris et Darren montèrent dans l'avion et s'installèrent en première classe.

J'ai trop l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose..._. dit Chris en fouillant dans son sac_

Avec tout ce qu'on a emmené je doute qu'on ait oublié un truc !... _dit Darren_

Je sais bien mais je sais pas j'ai cette sensation bizarre d'avoir vraiment oublié un truc d'important... _dit Chris_

Tu m'as moi !... donc tout le reste n'a pas d'importance.._.. dit Darren en prenant la main de Chris_

C'est vrai... tu as raison.._.. répondit Chris en faisant un beau sourire à son homme avant de reposer son sac à ses pieds._

Messieurs, veuillez attacher vos ceintures s'il vous plait..._. dit l'hôtesse de l'air_

Chris et Darren s'excécutèrent et se laissèrent envoler dans les airs.

Vous désirez boire quelque chose ?..._. demanda l'hôtesse_

Deux coupes de champagne s'il vous plait..._. dit Darren_

Vous auriez quelque chose à manger avec ?.._.. demanda Chris_

Biensûr monsieur, cacaouètes ou chocolats ?... _demanda l'hôtesse_

C'est çaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !..._ s'exclama Chris en se tapant le front_

De quoi ?..._ demanda Darren, l'air inquiet_

Les chocolats !.._... dit Chris_

Quoi les chocolats ?..._. demanda Darren_

J'ai oublié de prendre nos calendriers de l'avent..._. dit Chris_

Darren se mit à éclater de rire et Chris suivit son rire en pensant que c'était vraiment ridicule d'avoir paniqué pour ça.

De toutes façons ça servait à rien de prendre le miens..._ dit Darren_

Pourquoi ?.._.. demanda Chris_

Sérieusement, je pense que c'est inhumain de ne manger qu'un chocolat par jour ! ... j'ai juste tenu le premier jour... j'avoue avoir ouvert et mangé les 22 cases le deuxième jour._...dit Darren_

Chris se mit à pouffer de rire et parti carrément dans un fou rire incontôlable qui lui valu une quinte de toux.

Boit un cou ça ira mieux !..._ dit Darren en reprenant son souffle_

Du coup j'ai pas eu mes cacaouètes !._.. répondit Chris avant de repartir dans son fou rire_

Oh mon dieu arrête jvais faire sur moi !.._.. dit Darren_

Surtout qu'on ne peut toujours pas détacher la ceinture..._ dit Darren en regardant l'indication éclairée au dessus de lui_

Bon, voyons voir ce qu'il y a comme films ... _dit Chris en touchant l'écran tactile en face de lui _

J'en peux plus jvais me faire dessus..._ dit Darren en retirant sa ceinture avant de se lever_

Excusez-moi, vous pourriez arrêter de taper dans mon siège ?... _fit la femme dans le siege devant Chris en se retournant_

Oh pardon ! C'est parce que l'écran a un peu de mal à capter ce que je lui demande... désolé... _répondit Chris_

C'est pas grave... je ne peux pas en vouloir à un charmant jeune homme comme vous..._. dit la femme avec un air de drague _

C'est gentil merci..._. dit Chris_

Vous allez à New York pour les vacances ?.._.. demanda la femme_

Entre autres oui... j'y vais surtout pour me marier..._ dit Chris avec un sourire légèrement forcé Tant il devenait mal à l'aise_

La chanceuse !..._.dit la femme_

Me revoilàààà..._. dit Darren en se laissant tomber sur le siège à côté de Chris avant de lui carresser la joue pour l'embrasser_

Ah ok !.. le chanceux j'aurais dû dire... _dit la femme en baissant les yeux en souriant mal à l'aise_

Pardon ?..._. demanda Darren_

Non rien, je disais à Madame qu'on allait à New York se marier... _dit Chris_

Toutes mes félicitations... et bon voyage !.._. dit la femme avant de se retourner _

Pourquoi tu lui as dit ? ... elle a demandé ?..._. demanda Darren_

Nan mais cet abruti d'écran ne fonctionne pas ! j'ai beau selectionner le film en tapant dessus il veut pas !..._. dit Chris en tapotant sur l'écran_

Voilà... il suffit de le carresser avec douceur... _dit Darren en tapant doucement sur l'écran de Chris_

Que ferais-je sans toi ?._... demanda Chris_

Jme le l'demande !..._. répondit Darren en embrassant la main de Chris_

Je vais regarder pareil que toi !._.. dit Darren en selectionnant Sister Act sur la liste de films affichés_ _sur son écran_

L'avion commença sa descente vers l'aéroport de New York et l'utilisation de tout objets électroniques étant interdits lors du décollage et atterrissage, Chris n'avait aucun moyen de se distraire pendant ces parties de vol qu'il détestait plus que tout.

Bébé, ne stress pas on ne risque absolument rien !..._ dit Darren en prenant la main de Chris dans les siennes_

Comment tu le sais ?!..ah oui ! Tu vas me dire que l'avion est le moyen de locomotion le plus sûr c'est ça ?..._ demanda Chris le sourire crispé_

Certes...mais vois-tu, nous sommes le 19 décembre... et la fin du monde n'est que pour après-demain... donc ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que nous allons mourir..._ dit Darren_

Chris se mit à rire, ce qui le distraya un peu le temps que les roues de l'avion se posent sur le tarmac de la piste d'aterrissage.

L'avion ne mit que quelques secondes à freiner et avança au pas vers le terminal de destination.

Lorsque nous quitterons cette ville, nous serons mariés..._. dit Darren en se penchant pour voir à travers le hublot_

Je suis à la fois, excité, heureux, stressé et tout ce qui s'en suit..._ dit Chris_

Pareil pour moi !._... répondit Darren en lui souriant_

Ils restèrent quelques secondes à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux avant de s'emmbrasser rapidement. Ils étaient assez pudiques pour se faire des grandes embrassades en public.

Ya plus qu'à aller récupérer nos trois tonnes de valises !..._. dit Darren en sortant de l'avion_

En espérant qu'elles y sont toutes !..._ dit Chris _

Parle pas de malheur !..._. dit Darren_

Ah nan c'est vrai ! Il ne peut rien nous arriver avant jeudi ! J'avais oublié !..._. dit Chris en rigolant _

Bah voilà, t'as tout compris !.._. répondit Darren_

Chris et Darren récupérèrent toutes leurs valises et sortirent prendre un taxi pour aller à leur location.

Ils avaient loué un grand appartement au dernier étage d'un gratte-ciel dans un quartier chic. Ils prendraient part de leur suite à l'hôtel de la réception la veille du mariage.

Le taxi les déposa devant la grande tour et le portier vint les aider à prendre tous leurs bagages.

Le hall d'entrée était quasi identique à un hall d'hôtel luxueux et Darren alla à l'accueil récupérer les clés de l'appartement.

Situé au 47 ème étage, l'appartement était très lumineux avec de grandes baies vitrées qui donnaient une superbe vue sur la ville.

L'accès à la grande terrasse se faisait par l'immense salon équipé de deux grand canapés blancs et d'une télé accrochée au mur. La cuisine était séparée par un immense bar qui contenait toutes sortes de boissons.

Il y avait également 2 chambres et une immense salle de bain.

Mais l'intérieur de l'appartement n'illuminait pas les yeux de Cchris et Darren puisqu'ils avaient quasi le même intérieur en villa à Los Angeles.

Ce qui est bien, c'est qu'on a de la place pour ranger nos affaires !.._. dit Chris_

On se sentira moins comprimés que dans une chambre d'hôtel..._. dit Darren_

C'est peut-être aussi plus insonorisé non ?... _demanda Chris en laissant tomber les sacs de ses mains pour passer ses bras autour du cou de Darren_

Humm même si je suis certain que la chambre qui nous attend à l'hôtel est quasi aussi grande que ce salon et que les murs sont assez épais... je pense que... oui !.._. dit Darren avant de prendre Chris par la taille et de l'embrasser_

Je vais te faire hurler de plaisir tellement fort que le concierge du rez de chaussée va t'entendre !... _dit Chris avant de littéralement dévorer la bouche de Darren_

A ce point là ?..._ demanda Darren en reprenant son souffle_

T'imagines même pas !..._ dit Chris en retirant le pull de Darren _

Darren fit de même avec le haut de Chris et le poussa pour le jeter sur le canapé.

Puis il leva la tête et regarda autour de lui.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?..._. demanda Chris_

Rien... je vérifiais s'il n'y avait pas de vis à vis !..._. dit Darren avant de mordre le cou de Chris_

Il n'y a pas de rideau, certes, mais on est au 47 ème étage... donc cela aurait été peu probable..._. dit Chris en rigolant_

Quand vient même on nous verrait, je m'en fout je suis trop excité..._ dit Darren avant de retirer son pantalon _

N'oublies pas que c'est moi qui doit te faire crier !..._ dit Chris _

Et bah tu vas me montrer comment on hurle alors !..._ dit Darren _

Après leurs ébats assez torides, la fatigue se faisait vraiment ressentir sur Chris et Darren qui prirent une douche avant de plonger dans les bras de morphée.

Le lendemain matin, Chris étant réveillé le premier -comme la plupart du temps- il s'installa sur le bureau en face du lit et alluma son pc.

Qu'est-ce que tu fait en caleçon devant ton ordinateur mon coeur ?..._ demanda Darren en baillant_

Je fais des recherches sur les mayas..._. dit Chris _

T'as raison... c'est vrai qu'on en voit plus beaucoup... _dit Darren_

Bah plus du tout même ! ça fait une paire d'années !._.. dit Chris_

J'en ai encore vu une l'autre jour !... _dit Darren_

Une ?..._.demanda Chris en fronçant les sourcils en se retournant vers Darren_

Bah ouais ! Elle était super belle j'aurai dû la prendre ! Yiannis aurait adoré !.._. dit Darren_

Wait wait wait... je crois qu'on est pas sur la même longueur d'ondes là... _dit Chris_

Pourquoi ?... tu ne parlais pas de la peluche Maya l'abeille ?... _demanda Darren_

Maya l'abeille ? Oh mon dieu !..._. dit Chris avant d'éclater de rire _

Nonnn biensûr que non... je faisais des recherches sur la tribu maya... la fin du monde tout ça tout ça..._. dit Chris en s'essuyant les yeux tant il riait_

Ahhhhhhhh ouh là je suis vraiment pas réveillé moi._.. dit Darren en se relaissant tomber sur le lit_

Bon je crois qu'on va pas mourir demain !.._. dit Chris en se jetant sur le lit à côté de Darren_

Tu crois vraiment que c'est la fin du monde demain ?..._. demanda Darren en se mettant sur le côté, la tête appuyée sur sa main_

Nan... mais ce serait la fin du monde si je ne t'avais plus à mes côtés..._. dit Chris en passant sa main dans les boucles de Darren_

Alors le monde ne s'arrêtera jamais de tourner parce que je serai toujours avec toi... _dit Darren avant d'embrasser Chris_

Chris posa sa tête sur le torse de Darren qui lui carressa le dos de Chris

On va aller acheter un sapin et des décorations pour egayer cet appart ça te dit ?..._ demanda Darren_

J'adore Noël... _dit Chris_

J'adore Noël ...avec toi.._.. dit Darren_

Ils passèrent la journée à décorer l'appartement avec tout ce qu'ils avaient acheté et furent entièrement satisfaits du résultat même s'ils avaient semé des épines dans l'asenseur en montant le sapin.

Une fois fini, Chris et Darren déposèrent les cadeaux qu'ils avaient pris soin d'emballer à l'abis du regard de l'autre et d'apporter à New York afin de les ouvrir le jour de Noël.

Le réveillon de Noël était arrivé et tout le monde était vivant... même s'ils n'y avaient jamais vraiment crus, Chris et Darren étaient restés quasi toute la journée au lit le 21 décembre... à regarder par la fenêtre et les infos...

Ils avaient passés la journée du 24 décembre à préparer leur repas du soir même si Darren avait eu du mal à ne pas tremper son doigt dans tous les plats pour goûter si cela était assez assaisoné comme il disait...

Ils avaient dressé une joli table et passèrent à table.

J'arrive pas à croire que dans 5 jours on se marie !... _dit Darren_

Je n'arrive déjà plus trop à dormir tellement je suis excité... alors j'imagine pas la veille..._ dit Chris_

Tout est prêt ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! L'organisateur a même trouvé un super groupe pour la fête !... tout sera parfait parce que j'épouse l'homme parfait !..._ dit Darren_

Tu es l'homme de mes rêves et l'homme de ma vie... je t'aime..._ dit Chris en levant sa coupe de champagne_

Je t'aime aussi mon amour !... joyeux noël.._. répondit Darren en trinquant avec Chris_

Bon appétit !..._ dit Chris_

A toi aussi !... dit Darren

La conversation était principalement basée sur la cérémonie du mariage et de tout les invités qui seront présents en ce jour si important pour eux.

Après avoir manger la bûche que Chris avait faite l'après-midi, Darren regarda sa montre..

Minuit deux !._.. dit Darren en levant pour aller chercher un paquet sous le sapin_

Joyeux Noël mon amour !..._ ajouta t'il en tendant un paquet à Chris_

Mais on avait pas dit qu'on ouvrirait nos cadeaux demain matin ?_... dit Chris_

Il est minuit passé, donc on est demain matin !... je ne peux plus attendre !..._ dit Darren_

Merci mon coeur..._. dit Chris en ouvrant le paquet_

Woooow..._. fit Chris en se mettant une main devant la bouche_

Elle te plait ?..._ demanda Darren_

Elle est magnifique !...j'adore la gravure... merci mon amour !... _dit Chris en se levant pour prendre Darren dans ses bras_

Je suis content qu'elle te plaise... donne ton poignet que je te la mette... _dit Darren en sortant la gournette en argent gravée au dos de la phrase "Proud to be with you... Darren" _

Chris admira son nouveau bijou et passa ses bras autour des bras de Darren avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

A mon tour de t'offrir ton cadeau ! ... _dit Chris en prenant le paquet sous le sapin pour le tendre à Darren_

Darren arracha le papier et ouvrit une petite boîte.

Une sangle pour guitare... _dit Darren en sortant l'objet de la boîte_

Elle te plait ?... _demanda Chris _

Beaucoup ! Merci !... _dit Darren_

Tu as vu au fond de la boîte ?..._. demanda Chris_

Darren repris la boîte dans ses mains et vit une photo dans le fond qu'il sortit.

Attend tu... tu as..._dit Darren avant de lever la tête pour voir Chris faire un signe "oui" de la tête_

Je ne l'ai pas emmenée sinon tu aurais su ce que c'était... et je pense qu'on était assez chargé comme ça... mais elle sera là quand on rentrera..._.dit Chris en faisant un grand sourire_

Elle est magnifique ! C'est celle que je voulais ! ..._dit Darren en regardant la photo de la guitare que Chris lui avait achetée._

Darren sauta dans les bras de Chris, lui pris le visage en coupe et l'embrassa en faisant danser leurs langues pour le remercier comme il se doit.

Ils finirent la soirée à regarder un film à la télé et allèrent se coucher pour fêter Nöel sous la couette.

Chris et Darren passèrent les jours suivants à régler à la lettre les moindres derniers détails et étaient de plus en plus stressés.

Ils avaient également tout prévu pour fêter le nouvel an avec tous leurs amis qui resteraient après le mariage et comptaient bien refaire la fête le 31 décembre.

Le jour J était enfin arrivé et les fillancés s'étaient levés aux aurores pour se préparer.

Ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait de porter le même costume avec une rose rouge épinglée sur la poche gauche de leurs vestes.

1 Heure avant la cérémonie, une limousine vient prendre Chris et Darren en bas de leur immeuble.

Tu as bien les alliances ?..._ demanda Chris en montant dans le véhicule_

Elles sont bien calées dans ma poche !... _répondit Darren_

Durant le trajet, Chris et Darren avaient le coeur qui s'emballait de plus en plus et lorsque la limousine s'arrêta devant l'entrée de l'hôtel, décoré magnifiquement pour l'occasion, ils crurent que leurs coeurs allaient explosés.

Le chauffeur ouvrit la porte et les amoureux sortirent, pieds sur un tapis rouge, accueillis par leurs deux familles et leurs amis.

Les larmes de joie ne pouvaient pas être retenues.

Heureusement que je n'ai pas de mascara... _plaisanta Chris en s'essuyant les yeux_

Tu es beau comme un dieu !..._ dit la maman de Chris en lui tapotant l'épaule_

Maman !.._.. dit Chris en se retournant pour la prendre dans ses bras_

Alors que Chris embrassait les membres de sa famille, Darren faisait de même avec ses parents et son frère qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis un bon moment.

Oh mon dieu Darren ! Regardes qui est là ?!..._ dit Chris en prenant le bras de Darren_

Vous êtes venus !..._ dit Darren en se dirigeant vers Aurore et Max avec leur double poussette_

Oh làlà qu'ils sont mignons !.._. dit Chris en soulevant la petite couverture pour apercevoir Yiannis et Sarah_

Ca nous touche beaucoup que vous soyiez venus !..._ dit Darren_

Vous croyiez tout de même pas qu'on allait louper cet événement ! .._.. dit Aurore_

Après avoir salué tout le monde, l'organisateur du mariage convia tous les invités à entrer dans l'hôtel et s'installer dans la salle prévue pour la cérémonie.

Darren avança au pied de l'autel au bras de sa maman et Chris le suivit au bras de la sienne.

Darren avait auparavant confié la boîte avec les alliances à sa belle mère qui devait prendre soin de les mettre sur un coussin qu'elle nouerait sur le dos de Brian. Seulement, Madame Colfer préférait attendr ele dernier moment pour installer le coussin sur le dos du chat.

Arrivés devant l'autel, Chris et Darren se firent face, les yeux pétillants, se souriant avant de faire face au révérant devant eux.

La cérémonie commença par plusieurs lectures de textes sur le mariage et les battements de coeur des deux amoureux étaient presques audibles tant ils battaient forts.

Le moment d'échange des voeux des jeunes époux fut iminent et c'est Darren qui commença à narrer ses voeux face à Chris, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Christopher,

L'Amour c'est être heureux,  
>c'est avoir des frissons<br>à chaque fois que l'on rencontre l'être aimé,  
>cet être ne peut-être que toi,<br>aussi perdu que tu sois,  
>une lumière, lueur d'espoir, signe de joie.<br>L'Amour c'est chaque jour se réveiller  
>avec une image devant les yeux,<br>une image qui donne envie de vivre, de s'amuser.  
>C'est avoir envie de serrer l'amour<br>dans ses bras, de l'embrasser.  
>L'Amour c'est aussi découvrir l'autre,<br>c'est vouloir se rapprocher de lui,  
>se rapprocher de sorte<br>que les deux corps ne fassent plus qu'un.  
>L'Amour c'est un partage de sentiments,<br>c'est l'envie de faire plaisir,  
>l'envie d'être heureux.<br>Mon amour, soyons heureux  
>Je t'aime Chris<p>

Chris se mit à verser de plus grosses larmes et prit les mains de Darren dans les siennes en reprenant une grande inspiration pour réciter à son tour, ses voeux envers Darren.

J'ai écris un poème qui reflète tout ce que je ressens pour toi...

Darren,

Je ne cesse de penser à Toi  
>Toi qui me fait chavirer mon coeur<br>Toi qui me fait vivre le bonheur  
>Toi qui a des yeux à me faire rêver<br>Toi qui saurait me faire oublier  
>Toi sur qui je peux compter<br>Toi qui sait si bien me faire aimer  
>Toi à qui je rêve la nuit<br>Toi pour qui je resterais sous la pluie  
>Toi grâce à qui je tiens à la vie<br>Toi à qui je devrais dire merci  
>Toi tu es entré dans ma vie<br>Comme un grand amour  
>Maintenant tu ne pourras t'en échapper<br>Qu'en brisant  
>Et qu'en emportant avec Toi<br>Une bonne partie de Moi  
>car je t'aime pour la vie Toi<p>

Darren avait maintenant les yeux mouillés et les amoureux se serrèrent les mains, face à face.

Le révérant fit signe à la maman de Chris d'amener les alliances. Madame Colfer installa le coussin sur le dos de Brian qu'elle avait sur les genoux et posa le chat au sol en le poussant vers Chris et Darren..

Brian avança doucement vers Chris et se frotta contre son pantalon comme il avait l'habitude de faire quand ils étaient à la maison.

Chris se baissa pour carresser son chat et décrocha le coussin pour le poser sur une petite table près d'eux et prit l'alliance de Darren pour se remettre devant lui et dit :

- Moi, Christopher, Je te reçois Darren, comme époux et je te promets de rester fidèle, dans le bohneur et dans les épreuves, dans la santé et dans la maladie, pour t'aimer tous les jours de ma vie.

Chris passa l'anneau à l'annulaire gauche de Darren et embrassa sa main juste après.

Darren prit à son tour l'alliance sur le coussin et dit :

- Moi, Darren, Je te reçois Christopher, comme époux et je te promets de rester fidèle, dans le bohneur et dans les épreuves, dans la santé et dans la maladie, pour t'aimer tous les jours de ma vie.

- Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je vous déclare, Chritopher et Darren, unis par les liens du mariage. Félicitations..._ conclua le révérant_

Chris et Darren s'approchèrent et s'embrassèrent devant toute la salle qui se mit à applaudir.

Ils reçurent ensuite, de multiples félicitations de tous leurs proches et partirent ensuite fêter cet union dignement dans la salle de réception qui était décorée au goût des mariés.

Tout se déroulait parfaitement bien et lors de l'ouverture du bal, l'orchestre que Romain, leur organisateur de mariage avait engagé s'installa derrière leurs instruments et commençèrent à jouer "Anywhere for you" des Backstreet Boys.

Chris et Darren s'avançèrent sur la piste et ouvrirent le bal.

- Je suis le plus heureux des maris..._. dit Darren dans le creu de l'oreille de Chris_

- Je suis aussi heureux que toi... je t'aime mon époux !... _répondit Chris_

**EPILOGUE**

Les jeunes mariés, plus heureux que jamais fêtèrent la nouvelle année entourés de tous leurs amis et entamèrent la nouvelle année sous le signe de l'amour.

Le voyage de Noces, prévu sous le soleil de Bora Bora ne put qu'être concrétisé quelques mois plus tard, l'emploi du temps de Chris et Darren étant surchargé de projets artistiques en plus du tournage de Glee.

Après être encrés dans leurs personnage de cette célèbre série télé, Chris se consacra à l'écriture de livres pour enfants et au cinéma, en réalisant ses propres films om il incarna généralement les premiers rôles.

Darren, lui, se consacra entièrement à la musique malgré quelques apparitions sur les grands écrans...

Leurs carrières ne permettaient pas de se retrouver tous les soirs dans le même cocon mais l'amour était plus fort que tout et ils s'aimait de plus en plus chaque jour.

Voulant plus que tout, partager cet amour débordant, leur procédure d'adoption fut enclancher.

C'est ainsi que Chris Colfer, le sourire aux lèvres, cliqua sur la petite croix en haut à droite de son écran, après avoir lu cette fanfiction.

- Tu lisais quoi ?... _lui demanda Darren en arrivant derrière Chris pour lui faire un bisou dans le cou_

- L'histoire de notre vie..._ répondit Chris avant de l'embrasser tendrement_

**FIN**

_**C'est ainsi que s'achève "Romance autour du monde".**_

_**Je remercie tout ceux qui ont pris le temps et qui ont apprécié mes 52 chapitres.**_

_**Vos reviews et messages privés m'ont permis de tenir longtemps cette histoire et je vous en remercie car j'ai vraiment adoré l'écrire. **_

_**Un merci particulier à Aurore qui m'a donné beaucoup d'idées pour cette histoire.**_

_**Et évidemment, Chris et Darren que j'aime énormément, que je ne connais pas personnellement mais qui m'apportent beaucoup dans ma vie de tous les jours. **_

_**Sans eux, ce rêve n'existerait pas... et c'est tellement bon de rêver non ?**_


End file.
